The Familiars of Zero
by Corvus no Genmu
Summary: One-Shot Series. "I beg of you… My slave who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" What else could they do but answer? R
1. A Dragon of a Different Sort

DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted materials belong to their respected owners.

* * *

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_A Dragon of a Different Sort_"

The woods are silent, the trees standing tall as silent monoliths forever watching the wondrous world around them with its ever changing creatures going by at what would be but a blink of an eye to most short-lived creatures. The denizens of the forest are mimicking the trees, staying as still and quiet as they can for they recognize the sudden change in the air, that strange coldness that burns away at their courage. A monstrous creature is walking these woods once again, stalking past trees with a graceful step almost unbecoming of such a behemoth. Ash is falling from ancient wings like snow, a spiked tail dragging lifelessly along the ground. Most would think this poor beast was dying and they'd be right in a way.

Living for as long as he has, life was bound to get boring after those first few millennia in a world that never changes and yet is always evolving into something madder, something greater than before. He witnessed the rise of the chessboard fields of the reversed lands, where order was chaos and chaos was order and saw the rise of the Red and White Families of the Ordered Courts. He watched the united rule of the underground divide amongst the Four Suit Families who turned each of their four corners to their whim, never greater nor lesser than the others.

Until she came.

Then, for the first time in a long time, _everything_ changed.

For the better and for the worse, for the good and the bad, but did it really matter? Come another century or two, things would go back to the way there once were and then… what? The chance of another coming to this world was nonexistent and for there to be another child such as her with boundless curiosity and a wondrous sense of adventure?

That brought a pause to his sulking walk. Did he actually _miss_ her? So many months, so many _years_ later and still her face was so easy to see, her voice to hear… The only child in all the world to gaze upon a creature of nightmare and not feel even the slightest of fear. She _scoffed_ at him then, as he recalled, and she wanted nothing more to do with him or anyone else unless they could provide her a way back home, back to a disgusting world of _rules_ and _logic_.

Why would she even _want_ to go back?

Why didn't she want to stay…?

"_I beg of you…_"

Webbed frills quiver, a familiar voice speaking in a soundless void.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

It couldn't possibly be… but there, in front of him an ethereal oval of green.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Sacred…? Beautiful and strong…? _Him_…_?_

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

It wasn't her, not the one he knew, but… did it matter? Someone, somewhere was calling out to _him_.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

What else could he do but answer?

* * *

Sad as it sounded, Louise had become accustomed to the explosions that accompanied, or resulted from, her spell casting. In point of fact, if she were to somehow cast a spell without blowing something up she'd be concerned. For all of three seconds before the elation sets in, but that moment wasn't yet here and she had something more important to focus on. This cloud of smoke was far larger than any that resulted from her previous spells and granted, this was a summoning spell and thus likely more powerful than a simple transfiguration but still…

When the smoke cleared at long last, Louise felt her heart clench in a painful vice at the sight of the creature before her. Towering above her was what she'd first describe as a dragon but it was by no means any kind of dragon she had ever seen or read about.

For one thing, it was huge, even bigger than the dragon her classmate Tabitha had summoned and looked immensely older. Its forearms were quite small, forcing it to use the hands of its huge, bony wings to move about and it had digitirade hind legs. Its long serpentine tail ended with sharp ivory spikes. Its head was covered in webbed tendrils that fell back along its skull. It was obviously ancient; the edges of its wings torn and ragged, its skin rough like tree bark and it only had enough muscle to move about. Ash fell from its skin with every move it made and when its eyes fell upon her, Louise let out a startled gasp.

Its eye were like flames, deep red and burning in its skull and they stared at her with a strange intensity that made Louise think the beast was looking straight into her soul. A snake's tongue slithered out from its lips, tasting the air and its burning eyes gazed over the gathered students and their familiars, all frozen like statues under its scrutiny.

Kirche managed a choked laugh that sounded more forced than anything as she openly mocked Louise's new familiar. "This makes what you said last night worth it! Only you would summon a dragon on its deathbed, Louise!"

Crimson eyes narrowed and scaly lips curled back in an angry snarl, revealing four large tusks and a mouth full of gleaming sharp fangs. Whether or not it understood Kirche, Louise didn't know but she could tell that it recognized the mockery in her voice.

"That will be quite enough Miss Zerbst." Colbert chided, his tone strict and unforgiving. Unlike the majority of Tristainians, Colbert had a greater level of respect towards certain magical creatures, none more so than dragons. Despite its aged appearance, it was quite obvious that Louise had somehow summoned an endangered, perhaps even the last, dragon of a breed he had never read about, even in the school's illustrious library. He glanced at the pink-haired girl with a bit of confusion in his bespectacled eyes. This was the student infamously named as the Zero by her classmates? His eyes narrowed.

'_No elemental affinity… at least, not of the four… could it possibly be?_' Clearing his throat, he gestured at the towering dragon. "You may continue with the ritual, Miss Vallière."

Louise stared up at the dragon looking like she'd rather do anything else but she resigned herself to finish the contract. She glanced up at the beast and gestured for it to lower its head down. Red eyes narrowed and the dragon's wings thumped the ground on either side of her as its serpentine neck lowered until it was face-to-face with her. Its slitted tongue slithered out between its lips once more and Louise couldn't help the shiver that went up and down her spine.

Gulping, Louise waved her wand. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar." Finished with the chant, she seemed satisfied that the magic was working without any explosions involved she reached forward and tapped the dragon's forehead with her wand and, quick as a blink, kissed its nose.

She leaned back in surprise, licking her lips. '_Cinnamon?_' A blush of embarrassment turned to anger at her familiar's reaction. The thing had literally stumbled back from her, its wings fluttering for balance and its neck straight as a steel rod, disgust or surprise, she couldn't tell, on its face. It was almost comical really.

But something was wrong.

Runes started to trace themselves at the base of the draconic beast's neck, the magic burning brightly on its dark skin. The ash that once lightly fell from its skin was now falling like snow in a blizzard as the beast writhed in absolute agony, its spiked tail whipping across the grounds and sending the spectators running for fear of impalement. The cloud of ash and smoke grew until the dragon was completely out of sight.

And still it did not scream.

The ground suddenly stopped trembling and Louise feared her new familiar dead when suddenly, the cloud was blown away and with it, Louise's breath yet again.

Her familiar was alive; thank the Founder, but more than that it was—

"Beautiful…" Louise whispered, staring up at the draconic beast with dark sapphire scales with a stripe of ivory colored hair growing from the base of its neck down to the spiked tip of its tail. The wings, once torn and ragged at the edges were now pristine and gleamed like freshly poured wine. Its face still had a ferocious, almost angry, quality to it but it looked years, nay _centuries_ younger save for its eyes which still burned like flames in its skull.

Her familiar didn't seem aware of the sudden change to its appearance, glancing first at the runes adorning its neck like a collar before suddenly realizing the difference in scale quality. Its head turned this way and that, wings spreading wide to catch the sun and tail making marvelous twists and turns upon itself. It flexed rejuvenated muscles and moved carefully in a tight circle before making a strange sound that was like a mixture of bleating, murmuring, and a bit of warbling at the end. Laughter she supposed.

The flaming eyes fell upon her once more but she did not flinch back this time. When they first gazed upon her, those crimson orbs were a smoldering inferno just waiting to be unleashed, a distrust so cold it _burned_. Now, the eyes still smoldered but it was the light of heated coals in a fireplace one wintry evening, warm and inviting.

It wasn't a dragon, she didn't know how she knew just that she did and to refer to it as such would be as insulting as slandering it as a commoner, but perhaps it was something better for it certainly had the beauty and it appeared quite strong… Not bothering to hide the smug smile on her face at the gobsmacked expressions on her more vocal tormentors, Louise gestured once more at the draconic beast. "Come, familiar. Let's see about getting you a place to sleep for the night."

The beast's gleaming eyes shined at her voice and it followed along with a brief stumble, still unused to its sudden renewed strength, but it followed her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The nighttime hours were different here but he could answer honestly that the sight of two moons was truly something to behold. The stars are different too, their constellations unrecognizable but that was fine. He could create new ones and name them as he wished. The air was thick with that delectable taste of magic that it was hardly any different from home and he wondered if the nearby forests could substitute for his old Wood but he did away with such notion. The runes on his neck were old as Time but he was well acquainted with the Old One and received some answers.

This wasn't the Aboveland, at least… not the one from his world. This was a whole new world entirely, one still rich in the ways of magic where there were creatures as eternal as he and, dare he believe, an adequate order that was disturbed with a dash of chaos every now and again as to almost be repetitive. There was sovereignty here of course, but it was a _stable_ ruling with equally sane rulers, for the most part. The humans here were stiff and unbelievably boring. All but her.

Her hair and eyes were of a different, starling different, shade and her voice was edged with a sense of nobility that wasn't there before but he recognized her light all the same. It saddened him that she was different now, in a different body with a different kind of power but she was alive again and he was all the happier for it, even more so that it was _he_ and no one else that she chose as her champion.

No one had ever wanted him as their champion…

It was a strange feeling, not a bad one but still so very strange.

The runes on his neck had a light to them, better seen in the darkness of the night and though he knew of the letters, he could not immediately recall the meaning though Time assured him that he would eventually. Time said that these were marvelous runes spelled in a word of power as ancient as the Old Magic, which was something powerful indeed for even the Chess Royals and the Four Suit Families feared such whispers of power and to have it _ascribed_ to his very skin…

Still, what use was there in wondering of the new and possible when the old and capable were here now? He hadn't felt this young in millennia since before the division of the underground into its two divided quarters.

Wine colored wings spread and in a single flap he was airborne, a second and he was clearing the highest tower and by the third he had just reached the cloud line and was soaring like the abominable Gryphon! His frills tucked in tight against his head, he twisted, corkscrewing down towards the ground with an elated bellow that surely woke some of the slumbering humans in the castle towers but he didn't care! He hadn't flown with such ease in decades! It was positively frabjous is what it was!

He flew up and landed lightly atop the castle's highest tower, which groaned from the strain of supporting his weight but it did not crumble. He lifted his head high to feel the wind on his spread wings ready to fly again when a small, timid cry came from down below. He twisted his head about and looked down at the beast, a dragon youngling if he were to wager a guess with her summoner, a human child so emotionless it was as though she were made of stone rather than flesh and blood.

The girl obviously wanted to test her dragon's capabilities in the air but it was quite obvious to anyone that the dragon youngling was downright terrified of going anywhere in the sky with him occupying it. He sighed and leapt from the tower, floating down in large lazy circles until he landed not far from the pair. He started walking toward them, lips pulled in a vicious smirk as the dragon youngling whined terribly, shuffling back on all fours with her head bowed low. Suddenly, the girl stepped between him and her familiar, her staff up and aiming at his head.

"Don't."

Crimson eyes alit themselves like flames, this child reminded him too much of the Spades to his liking. He glanced once more at the cowering dragonling and snorted in contempt. Obviously, he would have to find his own adversaries rather than having them come to him in this new world. His wings opened with a startling snap and he was up and away before the two could recover from the sudden shock, his red eyes shining like blazing comets high in the sky.

* * *

It was early in the morning when he was roused from his slumber by one of the man-servants of the castle, a young maid of a different blood than the others here; he could taste it on her scent. Though the sun had just started to rise on the horizon the servants were hard at work feeding the newly summoned familiars their morning meal which consisted of them laying out a variety of foodstuffs and seeing which ones the familiars would take. Though obviously quite frightened by his appearance, the young maid spoke to him with only a faint quiver in her voice.

"C-Come this way please, we have some beef I think you'll like."

Beef…? As in _meat?_

He rose imperiously to his feet and, ignoring the maid entirely, made way over to the piles of fruit where a small group of herbivorian familiars were already halfway finished with it. The maid gasped behind him and chased after him, trying to overcome his larger strides while being mindful of his tail.

"Wa-Wait! They aren't for eating!" She pleaded and he ignored her still. Ticking clocks, she reminded him of that foolish maid of that equally foolish rabbit, the one that always flew into a foul-mouthed tizzy whenever she got so much as a speck of grime on her person. Though he couldn't help the fanged smile at the reminder for it was that girl, and no one else, who could lay claim to smacking the Bloody Queen upside the head with her own royal scepter.

The animals scattered at his approach and he didn't follow them, his burning eyes focused more on the pile of fruit and spotting his favored kind, plucked it neatly from the pile and turned back to the maid, holding out the small red thing. She blinked in surprise and stared open-mouthed at it. "Apples? You want… apples?"

In answered, he tossed the fruit up into the air and swallowed it whole and stared back down at her, hungrily licking his lips. She was off like a shot and he nodded, thoroughly pleased with himself.

Actions _do_ speak louder than words.

* * *

Taking tea with Louise, such an odd name he rather liked her old one better, was an almost forgotten experience. It had been a long, long, long, _long_ time since he had taken tea with, what were they called… friends? Yes, that was the proper word, he was sure of it. Well, it wasn't so much as taking tea as it was the young girl sipping from her own cup of brew and taking some treacle tart for brunch-time desert while he enjoyed a barrel of apple-flavored drink. It wasn't tea but it was certainly the best drink he ever had.

Happy with how pleased he was with his drink, young Louise smiled. "I heard from the servants that you made it a point in asking for apples for your morning meal and I thought perhaps you'd enjoy some cider." She refrained from mentioning that the barrel didn't come cheaply and it would likely only be a sparing treat he'd get every now and again.

He took another sip and his wings quivered with pleasure at the pleasant tang of flavor that this cider had. Certainly better than chewing a mouthful of apples for a drink that was for certain!

Louise reached over and started to stroke the hairs along the back of his tail, and blinked in surprise at how softly they felt. "Your hair is quite soft; I suppose I ought to name you for it rather than your wondrous scales…"

He was too distracted to really pay all that much attention to her words but he took time to make an inquisitive grumble.

Louise giggled and pretended it an actual question. "Well I can't simply refer to you as "Hey you!" now can I?" She frowned and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "That stupid woman named her salamander so plainly… and Tabitha has given her dragon a rather unique name I suppose…"

Now he was starting to realize where she was going with this and growled, quite displeased by the comparison. Obviously, he hadn't caught up fully to what she was intending what with the delightful source of entertainment already underway at a nearby table.

Realizing her error, Louise apologized and stroked the hair along his tail. "I know you aren't some measly salamander… and you're not a dragon, not really… I wonder though, if you're not a dragon, then what are you?"

He set down his half-empty barrel and made as though to answer when a sudden surprised squawk came from a table nearby. The blonde boy, Guiche, from the previous night had caught sight of the brown-haired girl he had been courting the night before. The problem being that he was currently wooing another girl at the moment, a blond with large curls, Montmorency. Frantic to escape with his dignity and second love intact, Guiche rose to his feet and tried to usher his girlfriend away when a large tail slammed down in front of them. Guiche shot a heated look up at Louise's familiar who hid his conniving smile behind his barrel of cider.

It all went downhill from there for Guiche the Bronze and by the end of it received a painful double-slap for his troubles and two very angry females. Angry and more than a bit embarrassed by the laughter of the nearby students, Guiche strove to try and regain some of his loss dignity by taking his anger out on what his idiocy perceived as an adequate and justifiable target.

"Can you not do anything about your familiar, Louise the Zero!"

Louise's eyes narrowed at the title and slapped both hands on the table, rising to her feet. "Hey! Don't go blaming him for getting caught in your two-timing, you self-centered skirt-chaser!"

Above the two, fangs spread in a knowing grin. There was that famous temper he had heard about…

Guiche seemed caught by indecision for a moment before replying right back, "At the very least I have proven successful in my endeavors! What have you to show for yours? Your summoning this dragon was more luck than actual skill, most likely."

"Luck? I cast the summoning right and proper and received my familiar just like everyone else!" Louise stamped her foot. "No one here can claim to have such a wondrous familiar as my own!"

Knowing grin morphed to a pleased smile, small arms crossing over a muscular chest. Pride wasn't a familiar friend but it was _nice_ to have his ego stroked, still this was getting entirely out of hand and the last thing he wanted was for her to get in trouble because the dunce couldn't keep proper decorum in courtship.

"**_As entertaining as it is to watch you berate this slurvish fool, do we not have better things to converse?_**"

Gasps abound with heads snapping up at such speed there was nary a neck that didn't crack loudly from the sudden turn. Wide eyes and gaping mouths met his own impassive face.

"D… Did that dragon just talk…?" queried a timid male voice.

He shook his head, tired with the whole lot of fools he was forced to deal with and glanced down at a gaping Louise. "**_Surrounded by such fools 'tis a wonder that one ought find reason to speak at all. Just another impossible thing I suppose._**"

"Out of six, unquestionably." She responded automatically and blinked; surprised at how familiar that response was no matter that she didn't understand from where it had come.

A pleased nod. "**_Unquestionably._**"

Louise shook her head, trying to maintain some sense of composure that her classmates had apparently forgotten. She shot her familiar a rather dry look, her arms crossed over her chest. "I suppose then that you already have a name for yourself?" At his nod, she continued, "What is it then?"

He rose to his feet and spread his wings wide, the fires of his eyes burning brightly as he announced in a voice filled with ancient pride and terrible power, "**_I am the Jabberwocky!_**"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

_"Without Heart"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

The Jabberwocky has always been a particular favorite of mine in the cast of Wonderland and is also one of the most underutilized to boot. I know of only three particular appearances of the Jabberwocky appearing in a Wonderland film and only the latest by Tim Burton truly captured the magnificent beast as it should be. However, this particular Jabberwocky is far more benign in nature and though bearing a strong resemblance to the Burton-version, his personality is more akin to the unused one in Disney's Wonderland.

As for the "youthening" brought on by the runes, well you got to imagine that, not being human, Jabberwocky would not be able to use weapons no matter the size or make so the runes escribed upon him did something different, they brought him back to the prime of his life, back when he was truly the greatest beast in all of Wonderland.

Louise's reaction to him, while nearly polar opposite to Saito, is actually quite a reasonable one if you think about it. The ritual of summoning a familiar was her last true chance to prove that she is worth _something_ and, in canon, she got a human, more than that a commoner. I think the best comparison would be receiving a pair of wooly socks for Christmas. They have their use but they're not something to brag to your friends about. Louise herself even hoped for something as magnificent as a griffin or a dragon (rather ironic if one knows McGee's Alice, neh?) and what she got wasn't quite a dragon, but truly just as magnificent.

Were this story to continue… hmm, well there would definitely be more play on the whole "Louise is Alice" bit. That would be my added flair to the story and before you light the fires, those of you who've seen Disney's Wonderland remember Alice's temper yes? Not as bad as Louise's but hey, reincarnation will do that to you. There would also be more interaction between Jabberwocky, Tabitha, and Sylphid, particular between the two familiars. Though just as afraid of him as all the other familiars, I'm sure Sylphid would warm up to Jabberwocky eventually, especially as he can talk just like her, can use magic like her, can turn human just like her… What, wait?


	2. Without Heart

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Without Heart_"

Blackness, emptiness, lights surrounding and yet nowhere close to the touch. Faint pinpricks on an endless sky, a massive door waiting to be opened in an ethereal void of nothing and everything all at once; a moon of hearts above a graveyard of weapons from a war forgotten. This was an empty world devoid of life and yet covered by it for the weapons that littered its rocky surface like tombstones for the fallen. Intricate in shape and design no one looking the same to another and all bearing markings of their home stars, it was a strange sight to see them remain behind as their wielders returned back to the Kingdom they fought to claim as their own.

It was stupid to have come here surrounded like this but temptation was strongest in him and he was far more curious than his brethren. These were the siren's that called to them their doom? He was tempted to reach out and touch one but repressed that urge.

Stupid he might be.

Suicidal he isn't.

Still…

Communication between his brethren was limited in several ways but instinct was a voice heard with crystal clarity and instinct told well of these blades and their destructive potential and the delicious reward to be gained from their possessors. His race feared these blades as much as they revered them for no other weapon in all the stars could ever vanquish them so easily. He wondered again what happens to those who fell to these weapons but decided that such dark thoughts were better suited for the corridors.

Or when he himself was moments away from personally finding out.

He slinked forward, claws just touching the ground as he rushed forward. There were many of them here but he could sense a greater quantity down—

Oh.

Oh geez…

This—This was—He didn't know what it was, the words escaped him again like they always do, but it was sudden clear as to how this star earned its named. The blades behind him were few and scattered across a dusty field bare of vegetation but down below this plateau was an entire plain that was littered with whole _scores_ of them numbering on the thousands. Curiosity nearly overwhelming, he leapt high and flew through the air, antennae whipping back behind his head as he spread his long, almost lanky, arms to guide his fall. Amber eyes widened and he twisted tightly in midair and landed dead center in the massive crossroad formed by the blades.

From above it looked so inviting, a massive X carved into the earth but now standing here as he was…

It was frightening.

He turned in quick circles, trying to see the end of one road but could not seem to find one and it was scaring him all the more as he realized that whatever path he took, it would be one laden on both sides with—

Wait.

He slowly turned, facing down all four roads before leaping up as high as he could go. His amber eyes did not look to the paths but the hilts of the fallen blades and as he fell he realized why these weapons remained long after their masters had fallen.

They were like him; empty and incomplete.

None bore the tell-tale chain, the mark of their maker, their wielder, upon them and he could not see any broken chains littering the hard ground so what became of them? Better still, did this mean these blades no longer possessed all of their dreaded power, just a mere fraction? Temptation was speaking again with seductive voice that was nearly painful to ignore.

He listened about for the One, for if he was to do something so unbelievably stupid as to grasp a blade it would be one that called to him the loudest.

"_I beg of you…_"

There! That was the One! He raced forward, through a corridor and out again to stand before the blade still faintly aglow with life.

"_My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

Slave? He was already a slave to hunger, so what was different in being a slave to a blade? He circled around the weapon, mindful of touching the others so dangerously close by.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Sacred…? Beautiful and strong…? _Him_…_?_ Oh but this blade was so hard to ignore! His mouth was salivating, a purple tongue licking at obsidian fangs.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

The heart… Yes! Give it to him and he will be the strongest of his brethren and he will be the Master! What worth was a wielder's heart when he could hold the heart of their blade?

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

He reached up and grasped the blade's hilt.

* * *

Sad as it sounded, Louise had become accustomed to the explosions that accompanied, or resulted from, her spell casting. In point of fact, if she were to somehow cast a spell without blowing something up she'd be concerned. For all of three seconds before the elation sets in, but that moment wasn't yet here and she had something more important to focus on. This cloud of smoke was far smaller than any that resulted from her previous spells and granted, this was a summoning spell and is more different than a simple transfiguration but still…

When the smoke cleared at long last, Louise felt her heart clench in a fearful vice at the sight of the creature before her. It stood roughly as tall as she and only so because it was hunched over in a low crouch with lanky arms twitching and long claw-like fingers twiddling at the air. It had a pair of long antennae that zigzagged like lightning from the back of its head and twitched even more so than its arms. By its build she assumed it was masculine but it was hard to tell for the thing seemed composed entirely out of shadows save for its eyes which glowed with golden intensity in its head.

There was something strange in those hauntingly empty eyes, a strange form of hunger and need, a dark desire to become a whole being once more but how she knew this, Louise didn't care to speculate. The creature was slowly starting to get its bearings and she wanted to complete the ceremony before it had chance to escape and create unholy havoc upon the world.

Not that she was afraid that she'd be the first victim or anything like that.

Gulping to hide her sudden anxiety, Louise waved her wand. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar." Finished with the chant, she seemed satisfied that the magic was working without any explosions involved she reached forward and tapped the shadow's forehead with her wand and, quick as a blink, kissed it upon its brow.

She leaned back in surprise, shivering. '_Cold…_' Her eyes opened in a snap as the students around her gasped over her new familiar's reaction to the contract. The thing had literally stumbled back from her, arms flailing about as though it couldn't keep itself upright on its boot-like feet and though it bore no mouth she could see, she assumed the thing was quite flustered by the way its golden eyes kept flickering like a candle-flame on a windy night.

But something was wrong.

Runes started to trace themselves at the back of the shadow beast's left hand, blue vein-like markings tensing from a sudden pressure of magic burning brightly on its dark skin. Its antennae twitched up and down like crazy and it started to roll around the ground in absolute agony, his claws rending up large clouts of dirt before it suddenly sat up on its knees and _screamed_.

It was a terrible sound the likes of which cannot easily be described. It was the autumn wind rushing through a graveyard on a moonless night. A terrible hurricane touching upon the land and uprooting whole groves of trees and houses as lightning danced like mad serpents across a blackened sky. The screams of the damned would not, could not, be compared for those are the screams of whole souls and hearts united to announce their agony and this poor, pitiful creature was nothing of the sort and Louise knew this the moment the magic of the contract worked its powers back upon her to complete the bond.

For the first time in her life, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière felt complete and unbridled terror as her magic described to her in every detail the creature that she had summoned that she had somehow through miracle or damnation claimed as her familiar spirit. A monster as ancient as time and just as eternal, a wicked creature whose race devoured hearts and from the darkness in those hearts, multiplied even more as whole stars fell from the night sky.

Heartless…

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_Through the Rainbow_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Kingdom Hearts has long since been one of my favorite games and the newest tale "Birth by Sleep" seems to be the most exciting, and depressing, one yet. I will try not spoil too much for anyone, mostly because I've not gotten a copy of the game myself, but the whole spectacle of the Keyblade War as well as the Keyblade Graveyard were two aspects that were too good to pass up on. The fact that the entire _world_ is completely absent of Heartless confused me somewhat. If the keyblades really called them to whoever wielded them, why then were there none during this so-called war? Better still, why was there not a single heartless to be found throughout the Keyblade Graveyard?

This particular Neoshadow is unique amongst his kind just as "Ansem" was in that he possess more self-awareness than the rest of his kind as is a mere few hearts away from "evolving" into a stronger, more sentient form. He went to the Graveyard because the keyblades, though "dead" still drew him like the rest of his kind though their voices are nearly whispers compared to the keyblades of… others… The runes ascribed to him are the usual Gandalfr runes and will react just as they should to any weapon the Neoshadow picks up.

As for Louise, she did mention, in the manga or the anime I can't quite remember which, that the master should be able to see through the eyes of their familiar or gain similarly advanced senses and the like, and I took that concept and changed it slightly. None of the nobles struck me as particularly caring towards animals, magical or otherwise and excluding Louise's sister, so I thought it rather odd that they would know how to treat their familiars so well, thus the concept of "knowledge imprinting" upon the master was born. Basically, the familiar gets runes that mark them as their master's familiar spirit while the master gains knowledge of the creature they summoned; their race, what they eat, what they fear, etc.

Obviously I ended on a rather large cliffhanger but that's more because I believe I'll continue this story again later on as another one-shot further into the series. When precisely? Well, what better place for a Heartless than on the battlefield? Besides, one must remember that the runes of Gandalfr allow one complete and total mastery over the weapon their holding yes? Well then I'll leave you all with this one question, what exactly would happen to a Heartless, one marked with the runes of Gandalfr, that grasps the hilt of an umastered keyblade?


	3. Through the Rainbow

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Through the Rainbow_"

Another spell, another explosion of smoke and noise… Was it really too much to ask that at least _one_ spell go right for a change, at least one as important as this? Louise dare not even imagine that perhaps whatever she had summoned lay dead in the explosion's epicenter thanks to her violent spell casting. Worse yet, the very thought that whatever manner of beast she summoned was something worse than, than… some manner of insect! For at least a mouse had _some_ form of benefit, or at least that's what she heard the boys whispering about the headmaster's own familiar… When the smoke finally cleared, Louise felt a pit open up deep in her stomach at the sight of her newly called familiar.

It was far from her ideal fantasy of dragons and griffins as it could possibly be for it was something she had thought impossible, inconceivable! She had summoned no manner of beast but something worse.

Louise the Zero had summoned a _human_… more than that, she summoned a _commoner_.

At least, she surmised him as a commoner for while his cloths were of fine fabrics they were obviously well-worn and even had patches at the elbows and knees. Overall the attire was more befitting a character of some plebian romance novel for his clothes were not but shades of grey and black, the only true color upon him being his hair which was an almost violent shade of orange, at least from what she could see as the wide rim of his top hat hid most of it away from sight. She noticed that a playing card was stuck into the hat as well, the joker by its appearance and Louise couldn't help but feel that the thing was laughing at her as her classmates were—

Wait… They weren't laughing? But why wouldn't they be—

Then she saw for herself just _why_ they had remained silent as her eyes met the eyes of the commoner and she felt her breath freeze in her chest. White irises on black sclera, an inhuman impossibility.

In the stories that she enjoyed as a child, she had read that the eyes are often perceived as the window of the soul and looking into this boy's eyes, she found a bit of truth in romanticized fiction. As disturbing as the inversion of color was, his eyes were also strangely hypnotic. Seemingly finding nothing of interest in her, much to her annoyance, he looked about the courtyard. He seemed surprised by the vast number of animals, even more so by some particular breeds of monster, but still he remained rather impassive save for a strange hungry glint in his eyes as he happened a glance at some of the more bejeweled students.

Getting over her surprise at the strangeness of the Louise's new familiar, Kirche began to laugh. "This makes all you said worth it! I never would have guessed you'd summon a plebian."

"It was just a little screw-up!" snapped Louise, a flush on her face.

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" That remark from another student had the whole of them laughing again. It was cut short when the commoner suddenly rose to his feet from where he sat on the ground.. He didn't seem to care at all for their surprise at how tall he was compared to them as he brushed some errant grass from the bottom of his pants. Louise felt another familiar twinge of irritation in her breast, she barely came up to his collar bone!

"Mr. Colbert!" Lousie shouted desperately to the middle-aged man who stood on the far-side of the crowd.

"Yes, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning once more!"

Mr. Colbert shook his head, refusing the idea. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?" asked the girl.

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar which is precisely what you just did." He allowed a small pause as he stared at the strange commoner.

"But I've never heard of taking a plebian as a familiar!"

"No matter how unorthodox it might be, you cannot simply change the familiar once you have summoned it. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to accept him as yours, so please just continue with the ritual."

Louise stared back at the commoner in question who suddenly chose to speak up, or would have had Louise not interrupted him. "You should count yourself lucky. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner." He seemed amused by her words, smiling indulgently at her as though she were but a child trying to impress an adult, which did nothing to improve her mood. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She had to jump up a bit to tap him on the forehead with her wand and, blushing, leaned as high as she could on the tips of her dainty toes with pursed lips.

He flinched back at the attempt, starting to back away from her but she grabbed him roughly by the collar and kissed him and though it was but a light touch of the lips, she still blushed as she stepped back. A blush of embarrassment turned to anger at the apparent lack of proper reaction from her new familiar. He looked strangely offended by her actions and had both hands to his mouth as though he were about to be violently ill as arcane runes started to scribe themselves on the back of his hands.

But something was wrong.

It started at the forelock of his hair, a deep blazing red suddenly alight with crimson intensity before falling back under a sea of orange which in turn was overwhelmed by a torrent of yellow. Colors of the rainbow started to swirl themselves into a mighty storm through the commoner's hair and he stumbled back, falling down to one knee as a hand clutched painfully at his heart.

* * *

_Kill her! Destroy her! I will not have him bow his head to a **CHILD**!_

_NO! I will not STAND for this! He is **OURS**! He belongs to no-one else!_

_Break her mind, make her pay, make her **SCREAM!** We are his masters, not her!_

_Stop it all of you! This isn't solving anything! He will **die** if we do not do something to stop this._

_All will be well, my brothers, my sisters! This is but human magic and what is human magic to **us**?_

_The mage called for **him**, asked for **him**, do we not at least owe her a chance to learn before we judge her?_

**_NO!_**_ She would mark him as nothing more than an **ANIMAL**— a **SLAVE**! She will **break** him!_

No. She will not. It is time, children.

_What? **NO!** I will not allow it to end like this!_

_No, it can't be, not yet! It's still my turn!_

_It is always your turn you slithering fool!_

_Stop it the three of you! If that is what Mother/Father says is true than there is nothing more to be said!_

_What Elder Brother says is true, we must let him go, if only so that The Plan may continue._

_He has accepted us all, my Brothers and Sisters, shown to us equal respect and done for us a great service…_

_… He has loved us like family and though none of you feel for him as I do… I agree with Mother/Father_

"It is time…"

* * *

It started at the forelock of his hair, a deep blazing red suddenly alight with crimson intensity before falling back under a sea of orange which in turn was overwhelmed by a torrent of yellow. Colors of the rainbow started to swirl themselves into a mighty storm through the commoner's hair and he stumbled back, falling down to one knee as a hand clutched painfully at his heart.

The magic was struggling, fighting against something within Louise's new familiar and inflicting great agony upon him as his body served as a battleground for forces more powerful than even the Old Magics. Steam began to rise from the pores of his skin as his body temperature rose to dangerous levels, his hair cycling through the seven colors with increasing speed before there came a sudden CRACK! His eyes snapped open and slowly glazed over with sudden exhaustion as he fell to his knees, his hair now absent of the vast variety of colors that it had been cycling through. There is no red, nor orange, nor yellow, nor green…

Only white.

* * *

"Auch… Gott im Himmel…" Inverted eyes opened slowly taking notice of the cobblestone walls, the strange absence of modern pollutions in the air, the crispness in the mana around him as though it were the Golden Age of Magic once again. "An unfamiliar ceiling…" He glanced over and saw a pair of pink eyes staring down upon him, a face framed with equally pink tresses but it wasn't her eyes or face that captured his attention, it was something deep within her that had him immediately on edge. "Well I can't say that you aren't a pleasant sight to wake up to."

Louise blinked at that and couldn't help a pleased blush creep across her nose. At least her familiar had a better way of complimenting a girl than some skirt-chasing fools she had the misfortune of knowing.

"Well, at least you have good sense even if you are a commoner…" She muttered, before gathering herself and staring down at him only to find him resting on his knees with his head bowed to her and his top hat held in one hand, the right held in a fist over his heart. "Wh-What are you doing?"

It was outside his experience, having only dabbled in the arts of alchemy and potion-making, but even a so-called _plebian_ such as he knew summoning magic quite well and for him to have been chosen by her, a user of _that_ element, she may be young but it was obvious that she was immensely powerful. Best to treat her like a divine immortal for now lest she turn him into a frog or something. "You called for me and I have answered, so I ask of you what is your desire, my Master? Ask what you will of me and be it in my power I will see it done forthwith."

"My desire? My desire would be to have a better familiar spirit!" She tossed her cloak to her bed and started to unbutton her shirt as she continued grumbling to herself, "A manticore might have been too much to hope for but a _commoner_?" She continued on this path heedless of the horrified look on his face.

'_A familiar spirit? I've been summoned as a _familiar spirit?' He glanced down at his left hand and saw the runes of the contract scribed on his flesh and his eyes widened to impossible size. '_I… I have been_ branded! _Branded like a cow!_' He blinked and stared in surprise as the runes suddenly glowed with crimson light which faded with his sudden shock at the reaction. He stared longer still, wondering as to the meaning of the effect considering the translation of the runes were—

"Wash these." Louise's discarded clothes were thrown atop his head and sputtering in surprise, he pulled them off, rising to his feet to glare down at the girl who was now dressed in a _very_ translucent nightgown. His gaze didn't linger on her exposed body, remaining firm on her face as he openly scowled at her. "Is it not considered a polite thing to at least introduce one's self to their… hrmm… familiar?"

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." She gave him a critical once-over. "I suppose that you too have a name?"

Unconsciously tightening his grip on her clothes, he replaced his top hat upon his head. "My name is of no consequence but if you must refer to me as _something_… Call me Farbe-Tier. Simple and to the point to be sure but really, it would be compared to your own name." He glanced down at the clothes in his hand, frowning with growing suspicion. '_This looks like a school uniform… could she be…?_'

"Farbe-Tier? What a strange name… Never mind! Go and get those washed before morning, familiar! I expect you to wake me at dawn." With her back turned to him, Louise never saw the dangerous light suddenly shining in Farbe-Tier's eyes, the crimson light of his runes almost blinding in their intensity as he reached out with his empathy…

With a strange sound like a fire being doused, bloody red became healing indigo, and the anger clear as day in Farbe-Tier's eyes was gone, replaced by a sudden pity and understanding with a touch of tired patience. "I shall see you in the morning then… Lady Vallière." He left without another word, shutting the door behind him. He glanced up and down torch lit hallways before slumping down against the wall, a trembling hand pressed to his uncovered eyes.

There was something wrong here, he had always been empathic but only so much as to feel surface emotions. Some people were far easier to read than others, by intent or otherwise, and some were so hard to read they might as well be dead, again by intent or otherwise, but those emotions were always what they were feeling _then and there_ with no real explanation as to _why_.

His inverted eyes fell to the lightless runes, wondering if they were the reason for the sudden super-charge. He had meant only to see what she truly felt about him, if her attitude was truly going to end up making a villain out of him but he had seen much more than that. Much, much more… Her entire life had become an open book to him and he had read it all in an instant and now knew her as he knew himself and he hated himself for it. He couldn't help but feel dirty over his actions, however unintentional they might have been they were still _wrong_. He at least owed her to _try_ and be the familiar she wanted him to be.

* * *

Five hours into the morning and that feeling of regret become inconsequential and annoyance came back with friends. Her had seen her past, felt her heartbreak, and seen the darkest of her nightmares fueled by her apparent failure as a mage but that was no excuse to treat him as nothing more than a slave! More than that to constantly refer to him as a lowly _dog!_ So here he was supposedly spending time to get "better acquainted" with his new master during early morning tea and having been forced to relinquish breakfast for his pride.

His mood, once risen, fell again as he found himself bashing heads with an idiot blonde who couldn't keep it in his pants enough to stay honest with one woman. Normally, Farbe-Tier would stay out of such affairs as they were none of his business and but for whatever reason he felt as offended and angry with the boy as though his actions were deplorable enough to warrant some "hero" behavior from Farbe-Tier.

Okay, so he hadn't been particularly kind in revealing what he knew to the lad's girl, a fellow second-year, but he was at least gentle in dealing with the naïve first-year wasn't he? After all, he merely said the right few words and aimed the two back at the cause of their united ire and stood back to watch the show. Not really his fault as the idiot boy, Guiche couldn't juggle two girls and got caught in his two-timing, losing both girls.

That idiot further made a fool of himself by daring to actually challenge him to a _duel_. Chaotic as he is, Farbe-Tier had half a mind to turn it down on its ear and rob the boy blind before the sun reached its zenith but again there was that strange feeling of a _conscience_ in him, telling him to deal with him properly, that to burgle him would only serve as a _private_ humiliation and if there was but one thing that tickled Farbe-Tier's fancy, it was humiliating a jerk publically and without remorse.

Of course, that small mote of goodness had to be interrupted by a familiar, and currently unwanted, person. "What do you think you're doing?" Louise had managed to shove her way through the crowd of gathered students to stand before him and, without waiting for him to answer, grabbed him by the wrist and started dragging him off.

'_Surprisingly strong for one so small…_' He thought with a bemused smile, fond memories of his adopted younger sister coming to mind. "Where are we going?"

"To Guiche. He might still forgive you and call off the duel."

Farbe-Tier's smile vanished and the runes of his left hand lit with crimson light. He wrenched his arm free from her grip. "_Forgiveness_? I don't need forgiveness from the likes of _him!_"

Louise didn't disagree, at least no entirely. "You don't understand anything. A commoner can't hope to win against an aristocrat. He'll kill you easily." He tilted his head at that. Was it his imagination or did he hear actual concern in her voice? She was she actually worried for him rather than angry? He studied her for a moment before smiling sadly, the crimson runes turning indigo on his hand.

"I've forgotten what this feels like…" His inverted eyes met hers and Louise found her gaze locked in his own. "Though you call me a dog you treat me as though I were human still… but you _know_ that I'm not. Rest assured Lady Vallière, there are few beings capable of killing me… and were they here I'd fear for us all."

"Must you always speak in riddles! You are a _plebian_! You have no magic! You won't be able to stand against him!"

Farbe-Tier shook his head and turned away from her. "Magic is a powerful thing but it is not unbeatable. Besides that, out of everyone here there is only one mage here capable of defeating me in a fight and she is yet inexperienced to reach her full potential."

"Who?" scowled Louise, nearly spitting embers. "_Kirche?_"

Farbe-Tier couldn't help it. He tilted his head back and laughed openly and loudly at that. Getting himself under control he spared her a sidelong glance. "No. The mage that is as strong as I is the one who's power is great enough to summon me as her familiar spirit."

* * *

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche smiled, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his golden locks, missing the look of disdain on Farbe-Tier.

"Run? Why should I run from a little boy too stupid to realize his place in this world?" Farbe-Tier inclined his head. "Fight me for real or you'll find yourself in a _very_ bad position, Dummkopf." Farbe-Tier reached up and tossed his top hat aside, into the hands of a startled maid. "Hold this for me please. That's a very important hat and I don't want it to be contaminated by this boy's idiocy."

Guiche grunted and shrugged with a great amount of exaggeration in his movements. "Who am I to deny a commoner's request?" He whipped the rose in his hand, allowing a petal to fall to the ground. There was a bright flash of mana before a metallic suit of armor rose up from the ground with such speed that earned more than a few awed whispers from the crowd. "I am known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore the bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

Acting on Guiche's unspoken command, the golem charged at startling speeds, aiming for a hard punch to Farbe-Tier's diaphragm. For a living suit of armor made entirely out of bronze, the thing was quite fast, faster than most normal human's could go without years of extensive training.

A flash of indigo and golem blade meet a sphere of impenetrable light.

"Wh-What?" gasped Guiche, the gathered whispering their surprise though theirs did not even begin to compare to Farbe-Tier's who was nearly agape at the force-field that had appeared around him at the last instant. '_That-That shouldn't be possible! It's three shifts away, I can't access that power unless…_' He reached up and pulled a bit of his forelock down as close as he could to see the coloration and felt his heart nearly stop.

White.

His hair had become pure white.

But what did that mean?

'_White is the opposite of black, which in itself is the complete absence of all color… whereas white is all the colors united as **one**…_' Farbe-Tier glanced down at the runes on his hand and concentrated for a moment and saw seven shining colors cycle through the runes before fading back to indigo as the golem renewed its attack once more. A crack of thunder and orange energy suddenly swirled around the golem before violently tearing it asunder. Farbe-Tier slowly lowered his outstretched hand, the runes losing their shining orange light.

"Wh-What _are_ you?"

Farbe-Tier looked up at the stunned Guiche and slowly started to smile a self-depreciating grin. "You aren't the first nor will you be the last to ask me that. I'd like to think myself a new kind of player in this game of heroes and villains." Farbe-Tier crossed an arm over his chest as he bowed slightly forward, excitement budding inside him. "In point of fact, I'm this world's first true wild card! I do what I want when I want to!" That grin turned dangerous as the runes slowly started to glow with emerald light and Guiche took an unconscious step back. "And right now, I want to test my limits!"

It wasn't a sudden transformation but the suddenness of the change as well as the shape itself was startling enough to have many students gasping and screaming in fright as man became monster.

Standing as tall as a large horse, only at the shoulders mind you, was what could at first be described as a chimera for surely that was what the beast had to be but no, that was impossible. For one thing, chimera are very distinct in their individual parts and are quite easy to tell what manner of beast was thrown into the mix. This beast was a perfect blend of a multitude of creatures too vast and grand to tell without clear scrutiny. Overall the body was that of a wolf but with a long flowing tail more befitting a fox with paws that ended in the claws of an eagle's own. Armored scales like those of a dragon marked the creature's shoulders with curving tusks jutting downwards from the upper jaw of the beast's lion-like face. Though the fur, particularly the majestic mane, was like fine jade, it was the armored scales that shone like freshly cut emeralds.

Though none of those watching recognized the feline wolf for what it was, those from the far lands of the orient would recognize it instantly and react in proper respect to its mere presence for this was a one of the most sacred of guardian beasts, a gatekeeper of sacred temples and palaces.

A kaimanu.

Guiche bit back a childish scream as familiar inverted eyes fell upon him once more. He waved his rose wand back and forth with frantic haste, summoning half-a-dozen golems to the field to stand between him and the transformed Farbe-Tier.

The kaimanu's fanged Cheshire smile grew at the uneven odds. "**_Six against one. Hardly fair._**" With a sudden roar, he launched himself forward, claws at the fore. He tore straight through the first golem, his jaws clamping down on the lance of another as green lightning danced along his fangs. Whipping about in a tight circle, Farbe-Tier used the golem to knock the others back before tossing it away, its arm shattering free from its body. His Cheshire grin returned as the broken golems melted into the earth and remerged in greater numbers.

"**_Yes! Give me everything you got! I've only just started!_**" Farbe-Tier ran forward, ducking beneath a swipe that cut more than a few hairs off his back. He responded back with a powerful upward lunge that had his tusks piercing through the golem's neck armor, separating its head from its body and using it to knock the next one off its feet. The remaining golems, fifteen in all, rushed him and executed a massive pile-on upon the kaimanu, lances aiming downward. A loud, agonized roar and then… silence.

Guiche released the breath he had unwittingly been holding as he let his wand drop with his adrenaline. His relief became quite short-lived when there came a sudden explosion of yellow miasma from beneath the pile of golems. The constructs lifted their heads high as their artificial eyes blanked out, the metals of their body screaming with painful agony as they were flung back and away as rusted dust in the wind before a terrible monstrosity stood where once a noble beast trod.

It is humanoid only in build, what with its four, long and bony arms stretching down to inhuman lengths with thin, clawlike fingers twitching. The legs are almost canine in build but are built to be too large, too humanlike to be considered as such. The head is also like a dogs but the ears are more like those of an elf, long and pointed back along the yellow, furry mane of the skull, and its snout… The flesh and muscle is gone and yet its mouth still moves open and a long red, wet tongue licks at bony fangs. The eyes are inverted, black on white, except for the third, terrible eye that sits upon the forehead that glowed with golden light as the miasma around the monstrosity's body twisted and turned as though it were alive. Alive… and hungry…

This too was a creature from the lands of the Orient, particularly the lands of the Arabian deserts. A living nightmare that dined on human flesh and drank the bitter-sweet tears born from fear.

A rakshasa.

"This-This is impossible…!" whispered a horrified Guiche. "A commoner can't do these things!"

"**_See… that's where you're wrong…_**" A flash of golden light and Farbe-Tier was suddenly in front of him. "**_I can do ANYTHING!_**" Wicked claws set themselves upon Guiche's wrists, hauling the stunned blonde up into the air as the third grabbed his ankles tightly while the fourth hand set itself dangerously close to piercing his heart.

"Y-Yield!"

Silence… a moment forever frozen in time; fear-inducing miasma vanished from normal sight as a third eye closed in shock.

"**_What?_**"

"I yield! I give up, surrender, forfeit!" Guiche screamed, trembling from the fear-inducing touch of the rakshasa's clawed hands. With a sigh of disgust, Farbe-Tier released the blonde and sudden as the blink of an eye, gone was the demonic beast and back was the seemingly ordinary boy.

"I have faced the worst kind of monsters humanity has to offer, I've fought with and against the greatest of heroes whose selflessness is the stuff of legends… and I can assure you that compared to the likes of them you aren't even worth the effort of remembering your name." Farbe-Tier turned his back on the forsaken Guiche and went and gathered his top hat from the maid who stared at him with a strange mixture of awed hero-worship and horrified fear. He nodded his thanks and replaced his hat as his eyes met Louise's own in the crowd of gathered students. He walked toward her, ignoring how the other students scrambled to get out of his way.

He stood before her with one eyebrow raised for her eyes fell down to the ground, refusing to look at him as her shoulder quivered beneath the folds of her cloak. His smile was almost bittersweet recalling how his ethereal-bodied sister had acted much the same way when he made use of his powers on the people who had made her into a science experiment. What else could he do but respond in the same way as before.

"So… you up for some cake?"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_Reflections in the Moonlight_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

For those of you who've read my other works, the chaotically neutral character known as Farbe-Tier is not too much of an unknown. For those of you who haven't read Spectrum of Light, Farbe-Tier is a shape-shifter like Beast Boy of the Teen Titans animated universe whose forms, emotions, and powers (used) to depend on the color of his hair. I won't go too much into spoiling his character but needless to say, that little handicap of transforming into one form per-day has been wiped clean thanks to the runes escribed upon his left hand.

This incarnation of Farbe-Tier would be vastly different from the mainstream one as a result seeing as he has become, for lack of a better term, whole. He is now able to use all _seven_ of his unique forms and abilities while also no longer being bound to the emotions those powers focus and enhance with their use. However, he is no godling and still has his own physical, and spiritual, limitations to what he can and can't do but that would be a story for another time and place.

I figured that out of most of my original characters, Farbe-Tier was one of the first choices to come to mind not just because he is my most recent creation. Who better to pair up with a literal tsundere than one whose very existence is thanks to the primordial powers of emotion themselves? Louise is kind of his type in that regard after all… Also, Farbe-Tier himself is a master of the more hands-on styles of magic, particularly potion making and alchemy, and could make a good teacher to Louise. Should I continue this story of course…

Were I to continue it… well, I would explore the aspects of a familiar to a void user a lot more seeing as Farbe-Tier himself is not "Gandalfr" AKA "The Left (Shield) Hand of God". He is "Coeur de Dieu" which translates as "The Heart of God", a more befitting title for him and his unique powers. Rest assured though, that path would not be sugar-coated with peppermints and gumdrops for as Farbe-Tier himself said, "_For someone such a young user of the Void, she must be immensely powerful to have summoned the likes of me._" So too shall there be others who are equal, if not greater, than Farbe-Tier himself.


	4. Reflections in the Moonlight

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Reflections in the Moonlight_"

The city below was teeming with activity, the lights bright enough to overcome the stars and yet the moon still shined like a pale sun in the sky above. Cars came streaming past and what few people that wondered the sidewalks kept well to the artificial light, an instinctual fear of the dark and what lay hidden within the black folds keeping them moving to whatever destinations they may go. A streetlight rattled with movement, a weight falling upon it and leaping away just as quickly, too fast for any passerby below to have time to catch sight of the cloaked shadow.

The shadowed figure leapt with startling ease, gaining new heights until disobeying gravity's laws entirely to fly upwards with a sudden burst of speed only to land softly atop the tallest tower's topmost spire. A length of tail flickered in the wind, the cloak billowing around bony shoulders as deep amethyst eyes gazed upwards at the moon shining in its fully glory down upon the earth. Clouds started to present themselves before the glowing sphere but were brushed aside by a sudden gust of wind that followed the tri-fingered hand's motions.

A smile dared to try and tug the corner of a grayish-purple muzzle but the impassiveness remained strong despite the pale light of the moon falling gently upon the cloaked figure. A hand reached up as though to grasp the pale circle hovering above but paused, a thin, almost bony, arm outstretched towards the heavens.

A life of freedom had started to grow tiresome, perhaps even boring… Though he did not thirst for battle as some often did, he did crave for a challenge. That battle so long ago when he had all but been enveloped completely by his darkness was but a cruel thorn of a memory, buried deep beneath old wounds not yet fully healed. He hadn't endured anything of the sort since and though he was glad of it, a part of him still had that almost instinctive thirst for something more than this meaningless wandering he had set upon himself.

"_I beg of you…_"

The wind died, a flash of azure light shining like twin spotlights. It wasn't telepathy, the words carried on an unseen wind.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

In the universe? From where was this voice speaking… and why did it sound so… familiar?

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Sacred? Beautiful and strong? He wasn't beautiful and he certainly wasn't sacred and yet… it wasn't the first time he heard those words…

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

Her heart? A memory, faint and tickling at the back of his mind, an innocent child telling him not to be sad… That he was alive… and that life was wonderful…

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

What else could he do but answer?

* * *

It can be said to be rather sad that one could actually become accustomed to the sound and feel of explosions on a daily basis, particularly so if that one is not purposely trying to be involved in such destructive tendencies. However sad it was, Louise was well acquainted with explosions and her latest spell had to be the largest one yet and she sincerely hoped that whatever familiar she summoned was at least tough enough to have survived being in the epicenter of the blast. When the smoke finally cleared, Louise's heart clenched in a vicious vice for in that brief moment she thought herself truly a failure as a mage not because she had failed to summon but because of _what_ she had summoned.

It was far from her ideal, perhaps even childish, fantasy of manticores and dragons and was even lower than her horrified nightmares of mice and moles, but then she then started to notice the differences between her newly summoned familiar and the human race.

For one thing, her familiar was tall, taller than Professor Colbert at least, and though it wore a large traveling cloak, there was no hiding the two-toed feet so similar to a feline's own nor the length of purple tail that waved to and fro.

Kirche managed to laugh though it sounded more forced than anything as she openly mocked Louise's new familiar. "This makes what you said last night worth it! Only you would summon a beast dressed up as some plebian beggar, Louise!"

From beneath its hood, a pair of amethyst eyes narrowed. Her familiar clearly understood Kirche's insult though Louise did not know how it did or what it might do to in retribution. Well, it would just have to wait in line! She turned a heated glare upon Kirche, failing to see how cold amethyst melted as the eyes of her familiar gazed softly upon her. Louise opened her mouth to start a long tirade but was interrupted.

"That will be quite enough Miss Zerbst." Colbert chided, his tone strict and unforgiving. Unlike the majority of Tristainians, Colbert had a greater level of respect towards certain magical creatures, and he had to admit he was rather curious about Louise's strange summon for he had never heard of a creature that stood so much like a man. He glanced at the pink-haired girl with a bit of confusion in his bespectacled eyes. This was the student infamously named as the Zero by her classmates? His eyes narrowed.

'_No elemental affinity… at least, not of the four… could it possibly be?_' Clearing his throat, he gestured at the cloaked beast. "You may continue with the ritual, Miss Vallière."

Louise looked like she'd rather get back to snapping at Kirche but her curiosity toward her familiar's face, if not its full form, was not to be ignored. She glanced up at the shadowed face of her familiar and gestured for it to kneel down before her. It amethyst eyes narrowed and though none of the gathered students, their familiars, not even the teacher, were aware of it, time almost ground to a stop as a flash of azure light shined in those dark eyes.

In that mere millisecond where time was frozen, those eyes Saw everything and anything about those present before them, none more so than the pink-haired child standing with as much pride as she could muster. Those eyes saw the good, the bad, the ugly, and the beautiful, and though it was no god, they judged those present and found them lacking and downright deplorable at best… and yet…

The cloak billowed as the human-shaped beast fell to a crouch, putting its head even with Louise's own. Great Founder, was she truly that short? A pair of hands, each with three fingers that ended in large circular bulbs, reached up to the hood of the cloak and pulled it back off its head, revealing its face fully. Hushed gasps and quiet whisperings broke out amongst the students for the beast's head was similar to a feline only in overall shape as its 'ears' were more like stunted horns jutting back along the top of its head while a thick organic tube fell from the back of its skull down to the top of its spine.

Though she was surprised, maybe even a little afraid, of her kneeling familiar, Louise did not deter in her duty as a mage. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar." Finished with the chant, she seemed satisfied that the magic was working without any explosions involved she reached forward and tapped the beast's forehead with her wand and, quick as a blink, kissed its forehead.

She leaned back in surprise, licking her lips. '_Saffron?_' A blush of embarrassment turned to anger at her familiar's reaction. The thing had literally stumbled back from her, a vivid blush on its otherwise ashen face as it stared at her, in disgust or surprise, she couldn't tell. It was almost comical really.

But something was wrong.

Amethyst eyes widened before an azure sun lit itself behind violet orbs. An unnatural wind began to blow in a tight twister around the beast as it slowly started to float upwards, arms cross painfully tight across its chest, its long tail twitching with obvious pain. Lightning arced through the sky though there was not a single cloud in the heavens above and the earth trembled and shook with terrible force as small stones and huge clouds of dust began to float upwards in a circular trail around the hovering beast.

And still it did not scream.

Suddenly as it started, it ended but not as slowly as it started but with an explosion of azure light that stretched upwards to pierce the sky above in a magnificent beam of power that vanished in faint streams that faded out of sight. Standing now in a painful crouch, taking deep gasps of air, was Louise's familiar with its cloak vanquished to the winds and a set of runes drawn in a tight circle above its heart. Seeing it fully for the first time, and still reeling from that display of _something_ from her familiar, Louise was both awed and scared of her new familiar.

But the contract was only half finished…

Magic began to shine and swirl tightly around the young Françoise as the contract began to work its powers back upon her to complete the bond between mage and familiar. For any other type of beast, it would have been a simple affair of merely inserting the necessary information into the young mage's mind about their familiar and its capabilities but what Louise had summoned was no mere animal, magical or otherwise, but a being of immense power with an even greater history behind it and others of its race and so the magic of the contract was not some mere pebble falling into a pond, but a vast tsunami crashing down upon little Louise's mind.

Even as the images came rushing past her mind's eye as darkness descended around her, Louise had wits enough to whisper the name of her familiar as he caught her in his arms to teleport them both away to the privacy of her room. "Mewtwo…"

* * *

In the time before the beginning there was nothing. There was no darkness for darkness is a _something_ and this was absolutely nothing, not a place, and it barely counted as a time if only because of what was to occur. For you see, in that vastness of nothingness there came to be a _something_. From where or how, it did not matter so much as _what_ that something was.

An egg.

And from that egg there hatched something ancient and young, powerful and weak, the first and the last of its kind. It stood like a proud beast, head held high as the golden cross-wheel attached to its torso shined by light of the jewels adorning its four spokes. Its eyes opened to reveal red pupils on green sclera and it slowly tilted back its head and spoke a single word and from that word, _Creation_ was sprung in the form of a trio of eggs that were quick to hatch into three majestic dragons.

One of shining pearl and feathered wings stood tore the nothingness asunder with its claws and from it _space_ was born. Another of deep diamond tilted back its crested head back and unleashed a powerful roar and in that moment, _time_ began to move forward. The last, a spectral draconian of pure platinum swam through the remnants of the nothingness and from it created the balance the newly created universe needed. Satisfied by its children's work, the Creator spoke again and from that word sprung another egg that hatched not one but _three_ small fairies who did not create substance as the dragons did but it was by no means of lesser value.

The first fairy of fine blonde locks kept its eyes closed as _knowledge_ was at long last collected. The second fairy of azure strove the hardest and thus was _willpower_ born. The last and leader of the three allowed a tear to be shed as the nobility of joy and sorrow, of _emotions_ was at long last born into the universe. Again satisfied with its children, the Creator stood before the expanse of space where stars shined and spoke again a long series of words as whole _worlds_ were born into creation with every passing second but only one world, chosen over the vast number, was granted something more rewarding than life. Its head bowed, the Creator spoke once more and from those words came the life of its True Children.

The first to arrive on this empty world was another trio of majestic beasts of towering size and power weaker than those that came before them but no less tremendous. The first was a great reptilian beast of ruby scales that caused mountains to rise in gushing waves of magma, the sun blazing brightly above as the land spread before it. The second a massive sapphire whale that swam in the dark abysmal waters of the oceans as storms raged heavily above, a veritable flooding occurring near the lands it swam past. And above them all was a great emerald serpent soaring higher than the highest cloud, its path clearing away the rains and the droughts as it brought balance to its younger siblings.

Satisfied with its work and tired from it all, the Creator bowed its head once more and spoke not in words but in song, a beautiful melody that served well as a lullaby to it and its firstborn who fell asleep in the dens of their separate world while the fairies fell to the earth below, to sleep beneath the crystal waters of a lake.

Time moved quickly now, speeding past wars and cataclysms as more fantastical creatures were born into the world, all of them ranging from simple to downright impossible in form and power. Most wielded the elements with the ease of a master mage and those that didn't soon learned whether on their own or through other means, they learned and they grew stronger from it. All in all, it was a beautiful and peaceful world.

A world that he had no place in.

He was not born into this world, he was _created_. He was cloned, _copied_, from the life's blood of the Ancestral One, the one who learned of _all_ the elements, the chosen child of the Creator itself. No, even that was wrong. He was an enhanced copy, altered entirely for battle to such a point that in his 'birth' he was Legendary. Betrayed by his creators who saw him as nothing more than an experiment, he lashed out and set the whole island ablaze and left no human alive. A man came then, promising with a serpent's tongue and he followed him, bearing armor that suppressed his immeasurable psychic powers.

He committed great evil for the man for a promise the man never intended to hold and tough the armor was great to hold his power, it wasn't designed to keep it from growing and at last he found out the truth. Used and betrayed, he fled back to the island that he was born. From there, he would descend into the dark abyss of madness until there came a boy who know no distinctions between life be it born or created and for the first time, his eyes were truly opened.

Under the pale light of the moon, he roamed the world in a quest to find a purpose for himself in the world. He even met a few Legends that could rival him in power but they had their own roles to play in the world and he had nothing for himself but a voice of a young girl, a voice that sounded so terribly much like her own, whispering to him in the corners of his mind whenever he slept.

"_Don't be sad… You should be happy… Because you're alive and life… is wonderful…_"

And always he would answer back…

"**_But… why?_**"

* * *

Her sense of touch was the first to draw her back to the waking world, the feel of the familiar soft fabrics of her bed and blanket, the gentle caress of her silken pajamas. Sound came next and she was made well aware of the soft breaths of someone standing at her bedside, and the faint thumping of her heart racing as realization came as to who it might be.

"**_I know you are awake._**" A deep male voice echoed in her mind and she flinched more so at being caught than the sound of it. Her eyes blinked open to stare up at a muzzled face of ashen gray skin and eyes that shined like amethysts. "**_You are well then?_**"

"I am…" She croaked. She winced at the awful sound of it and cleared her throat as she sat herself up on her bed. She looked up at her… Founder, what could she call him after all that? He was certainly no idle-minded beast and his power alone…

"**_It is not much compared to those you've already seen. I am the strongest of the Psychic class. I am powerful but it was not I who raised the mountains or brought water to the oceans._**" Amethyst eyes narrowed almost accusingly. "**_As I'm sure you saw._**"

She flinched at the cold emptiness in those eyes and looked away. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, head bowed in contemplation of the sigils that now marked the skin over his heart. "**_If you must refer to me by some sort of station… I will accept being your partner._**"

She turned and openly gaped at him. "Wh-What? But… you… I thought you—"

"**_That man… did not know the meaning of the word. Partners stand as equals, their strengths supporting the other's weakness. They can stand against anything in their path, united by a shared purpose._**" He glanced outside and saw the twin moons of red and blue, and a sardonic smirk touched on his muzzle. "**_Land and Ocean. Time and Space. Neither can exist without the support of the other._**"

"But… why would you want _me_ as your partner? I'm… a failure as a mage, the Zero…" Azure light forced her to look up into eyes that shined with immense psychic power.

"**_You who saw the history of the world from whence I came, the history of Life itself… and you whose voice reached my ears… You dare to question your own strength of character, your own power? Just as you saw me, so too did I see you._**" And what he saw was… interesting… He never truly read a human's mind before, at least not so much as to gather their entire life story. If only he had before… well, that was the past and it was better to leave it there.

"So then, why? Why even offer? I have no purpose…" As a student, as a mage, as a noble, she was nothing but a lost lamb trying to find her way in the world, the blinders made of innocence violently torn away and her eyes cleared for the truth of the world and its mysteries, both good and bad.

"**_Then perhaps we shall discover our purpose together._**" He offered his hand to her. She stared at the offered limb and insight came to her in a flash of memories not her own. He wasn't offering a partnership, at least not just that. He was offering himself to her in a way he never let himself do ever before, even for the likes of that disgustingly horrible man.

She reached up and grasped it in her own. "I'm Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

His smile was small but it was there all the same. "**_I am Mewtwo._**"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_Artificial Creation_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Show me someone who hasn't played at least _one_ of the many games of Pokémon, and I'll show you someone who doesn't know what a video game is. I can't say that I grew up with the game but I've been there since the beginning way back during the forgotten era of the Gameboy where the best of gaming graphics was all shades of red and blue. Now to be fair, there are exactly (at the moment of this writing I should say) 649 different Pokémon to have chosen for Louise's familiar, this is of course including the new generation of Black and White which seems to consist primarily of what-the-heck element mixes. Grass and Steel? _Really?_

I chose Mewtwo mostly because he has always been my favorite amongst the Legendaries and, in the grand scheme of the Pokémon world, his absence wouldn't cause an extreme upset. As to _which_ Mewtwo this is… well, his history is primarily that of the anime one but his battle strategies and combat potential stems from the manga, and yes this would mean that he uses the giant spoon as a weapon against one-on-one opponents until Louise happens to purchase a rather old and rusty sword… Also, as I recall there is an episode that featured a form of talent contest for the familiars so I leave this question: How would _Mewtwo_ of all Pokémon impress the crowds?

I hope that Louise's reaction to Mewtwo, and his reaction to her, wasn't too OC but there are reasons for them. On Mewtwo's side, Louise's voice, nay her very _soul_ is familiar to him and though he doesn't know it yet, Louise is the reincarnation of his first true friend, Amber, whose words still haunt him to this day. As for Louise, well let me ask you, if you saw how the entire universe was created and the vast amount of creatures capable of things beyond mortal comprehension, wouldn't your world-view be shattered?

Finally, I would like to end this Note by saying that, were I to continue this, I would further press the idea of Louise's planet and the Pokémon world existing in the same universe by including a few… visitors that Mewtwo unknowingly draws to her world. Admittedly there are few Pokémon capable of making the journey but those that can would make it a _very _interesting story, neh? However… as I already said there _is_ well over 600 Pokémon to choose from… perhaps I might do another one-shot featuring Zoroark.


	5. Artificial Creation

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Artificial Creation_"

There is something to be said about the nature of chaos, at least in its effects to those who revel in it, through actual use or mere observation. Chaos is, by definition, an uncontrolled force the likes of which is far too wild to be controlled or measured in any way, shape, or form and because of this, it is often referred to as the polar opposite, even equal to, the forces of order. Generally speaking, most sapient species of life, that is to say a creature capable of free will and cognitive thought beyond the primordial command of instincts and the like, all lean toward the ideal of a controlled world in which they are safe and secure in their ways of life.

**_BOOOOOOOM!_**

And then there are those few who fall under the ideals of chaos… Most could be considered bad, perhaps even evil, because of these strange, and most certainly destructive, ideals but that is more because, as a being of order, it is most difficult to even _try_ to comprehend a being of chaos. To an ordered being, such wanton destruction and, in some cases, deprived insanity is some manner of disease in the brain, or the heart and soul to the more faith-orientated races, and is always seen as something to be cleansed anew.

"Waaa-hahahahahaha!"

Obviously, they fail to see the sheer amount of _joy_ in the art of explosives, especially when said explosives happen to be of the foul-smelling variety. Even more so when said target of afore-mentioned stink-bomb is a space station filled with the more nostril-elongated variety, or in simpler terms… big-nosed denizens, and to emphasize this fact allow a small comparison: the average nose is about the size of a button, theirs are the size of a plate. A _pizza_ plate.

Well, needless to say, the denizens of the space station were not pleased and once they managed to gather their wits, and stop themselves from emptying their stomachs contents over and over again, they called the Galaxy Police. Now ordinarily, the police, of any race and/or culture, would be capable of handling any criminal and the crème of the crop, the prestigious Galaxy Police whose jurisdiction covered the _entire_ Milky Way Galaxy, and a few systems of Andromeda, well to be frank, it should be extremely easy for them to catch such a prankster.

**_Eeeee—KEEEEEEEEEN!_**

"Where the heck did he get a _fusion cannon?_"

"Shut up and put everything we've got to the shields!"

Yes, it really should be shouldn't it?

In the grand history of the universe, few could ever deny the evil scourges that flew through the blackness of space to conquer, to destroy, to plunder, etc. Many of their names still echo throughout the stars, causing cold shivers to pass through spines, or what accounted for as spines, in all that heard the faint whisperings as the great, but oh so terrible, deeds. Zim of the Irken Empire was likely one of its greatest Invaders who had, in the span of his reign, conquered forty-two star systems and, in little time, lost his hold on them all while simultaneously causing the extinction of the Irken race, himself included.

To this day, no one has managed to figure how he did it. The conquering, not the annihilating.

Then there was the Emperor known only as Zurg, who was a near-constant thorn in the side of the Space Rangers, a more localized branch of the Galaxy Police specializing in the criminals who've yet to enter the universe's blacklist. The only reason Emperor Zurg was never placed on the list, and as such above the jurisdiction of the Space Rangers, was more because, as much as the madman might have protested otherwise, he was little more than a schoolyard bully with an unhealthy obsession in trying to turn his son to the 'dark side' and/or kill him, whichever came first. This obsession proved to be his undoing as when his son became a father, well…

Let's just say that it is hard to be an evil emperor _and_ a doting grandfather at the same time and leave it at that.

Though he does still make the odd attempt or two to turn them to the side of evil…

More recently, as in the last millennia, there was the dreaded scourge of several systems, the Space Pirate Ryoko whose tyranny and cruelty knew no bounds. Though she was a pirate by title, she didn't really _steal_ anything, at least nothing of rare value beyond the occasional expensive bit of jewelry and clothing. No, she was claimed as a pirate for the sheer amount of damage she wrought in her escapades, particularly in the Jurain territories. Shortly before her mysterious disappearance some hundred years past, Ryoko had racked up a total of sixty-quadrillion dollars in damages. In simpler terms it would be displayed as such:

$60,000,000,000,000,000

Needless to say, she made herself scarce _real_ quick…

Now, ascending above such legendary figures is a being, no! A _beast_ of such great and terrible power that, within of his creation, proceeded to the nearby city and managed to back up the sewer systems, reverse every street sign within a ten-mile radius of the city proper, and somehow stole everyone's left shoe. All in the span of two hours of which most was spent in the actual _retreat_ from the city. Once he hit the local space-port and jacked a police cruiser… oh-ho, that's when things _really_ got interesting.

Within the week, he was captured and sentenced to a deserted asteroid to live out the rest of his days for, in that short a time, he managed to reachthe expenses of the Space Pirate Ryoko, who in turn had only done so much in the span of at least a hundred years. A marvelous feat to be sure and one to be commended for despite the damages wrought, the egos broken, and sense of pride shattered throughout the galaxy, there wasn't a single fatality as a result of his actions.

Regardless of whether or not his sentence was fair, he wasn't about to take it lying down and even now was in the process of escaping for freedom. Breaking free from his cell was easier than spit and making a stink bomb? Please! It was harder the police cruiser and even then that was only because only one of them was of a decent color!

"_I beg of you…_"

His ears twitched and he glanced back behind him, eyes narrowing at the full contingent of ships and cruisers after him with cannon fire blazing past. That wasn't telepathy, he was immune to it as far as he knew…

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

Whatever, or whoever, it was, they chose a bad time to make a call, he was kind of in the middle of something here! He smashed the glass panel, a large rod jutting out as warning systems began to blare. His hand gripped the rod and turned it to the right. He looked ahead and saw a swirling vortex that the navigational systems assured wasn't there.

What the heck?

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

He paused, blinking in surprise. Oh he was certainly strong, of that there was no argument, but _sacred_? _BEAUTIFUL?_ He wasn't either of those, surely! … Well okay, maybe he was kinda cute, but he was all hard-core on the inside and that's what matters!

Right…?

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

His portside engine blew and red mixed with the blares of the computer systems. It was now or never.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

What else could he do but answer?

"_YEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAA!_"

* * *

The explosion was far more deafening than usual and the heat was nearly blistering but just as quickly as it occurred so too did it disappear with little damage done save perhaps for a short-term deafening of ears. All in all, Louise wasn't all too surprised by the blast, really she had become rather used to it, but even so she was concerned that whatever poor beast she had summoned was lying dead when the smoke finally cleared to reveal her newly summoned familiar. For a moment, Louise had thought she had summoned some manner of dog, or perhaps even a dire mouse, but no, whatever this creature was it certainly was no ordinary canine.

For one thing, it was _blue_ and though exceptionally fluffy, and she supposed rather cute in the face, it had not two but _four_ arms each ending in wicked claws though these were pale in comparison to the three long quills that grew from the creature's back. A pair of long antennae twitched atop its head as pure black eyes slowly opened before flinching close with a groan of pain. It rose unsteadily to its feet, holding its head as though that was what it landed on and started to grumble some strange nonsensical words to itself.

Kirche, always the rival, laughed at the sight of the beast as she mocked Louise's new familiar. "This makes what you said last night worth it! Only you would summon a malformed dog as your familiar, Louise!"

Enraged, Louise turned to snap a retort when her familiar beat her to it. Kirche shrieked as a glob of the beast's spit hit her hard enough in the face to make her fall flat on her behind. Louise turned a stunned gaze upon her familiar as it laughed, pointing at the downed Kirche with one of its arms.

"Professor!" The redhead whined to the attending teacher who couldn't hide his own small smile.

"I believe I have spoken more than once about treating certain creatures with actual respect have I not Miss Zerbst? Its response might have been… extreme… but it was no less deserved don't you think?" Turning away from Kirche's angry sputtering, Colbert cleared his throat and gestured at Louise. "You may continue with the ritual, Miss Vallière."

Louise nodded and glanced back at her familiar only to find it suddenly standing right in front of her with a curious gaze in its obsidian orbs. She bit back a startled yelp for though the beast barely reached her hips it was still rather intimidating up close. It was staring at her with narrowed eyes, its ears twitching and the quills on its back rising and falling to a slow beat only it could hear.

Clearing her throat, Louise raised her wand and started the delicate waving as she incanted, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar." Finished with the chant, she seemed satisfied that the magic was working without any explosions involved she reached down and gently tapped the beast's forehead with her wand and, quick as a blink, kissed its forehead.

She leaned back and had to suppress a childish giggle for the beast's reaction to her kiss. It was like a child that had suddenly been given the gift of cooties and though it was gagging, she could tell that it was embarrassed. It was almost comical really.

But something was wrong.

Runes started to carve themselves upon the beast's brow, seen only by the intense light that shone from them. However, something was fighting the inscriptions, a fierce struggle that had the beast writhing about on the ground as it tore huge chunks of the earth free and tossed them about as it fought through its painful agony. It screamed in pain, a truly heart-wrenching sound, and the light of the runes flashed with the light of the sun, overpowering whatever force dared to hold it at bay and, at long last, fully inscribed themselves upon its brow and vanished away beneath azure fur.

* * *

He was Bored. Yes, that was a bored with a capital B which in itself was a miraculous achievement really because he had never been bored in his entire short life and to have reached this level of boredom as to capitalize the word was quite the feat. Of course he had many things he could possibly have done to alleviate his boredom but far too many of them had severe drawbacks to them.

He could have spent some time trying to discover the runes ascribed on his forehead but in order to see them, he would have had to shave his fur and he wasn't all too sure that it could grow back so that idea was out. He could go out and cause some actual mayhem but for whatever reason he could not leave behind the boundaries of the castle without suffering a severe migraine, which is best compared to have a titanium-tipped jackhammer going off in-between the eyes. He might have bothered to try and cause a little chaos around the castle but if he couldn't actually make an escape…

He groaned and let his face fall atop the table before his ears twitched at the sound of a dish being placed before him and his so-called 'master' who was frowning worriedly at him. He didn't look up as she spoke to him in that strange dialect of hers that was proving difficult for him to mimic but not to understand. "Perhaps I was wrong to assume you'd enjoy a slice of treacle tart. I suppose I'll just have—"

He took the entire slice in his mouth and nearly swallowed it whole when the taste actually registered on his tongue. He melted back on his chair, his lower arms hanging lazily off the sides while the upper pair pressed against his full cheeks. "Mmmmm!"

Louise couldn't help the victorious smile. "The servants informed me of your… dissatisfaction… with the food the other familiars were given, so I opted for an experiment."

Dissatisfaction was a nice way of putting it really. More than a dozen of the servants had now developed a severe fear of heights and none of the cooks would ever be able to look at a spork the same way again. Still, it brought a downright evil giggle from her familiar so Louise supposed it was worth mentioning. Truly, hers was a most wicked familiar.

"Your fur is a unique color," Some could say together, the two of them were a matched set if they truly didn't value their lives by making such rude remarks, "I suppose I ought to name you for it but that seems so… childish…" Of course, Louise's glare was aimed at a certain red-haired Germanian whose familiar was named with little imagination and thus her agitation. He followed her eyes and growled, remembering Kirche and her words with perfect clarity.

He was building up another spitball when he realized what Louise was actually getting at. He swallowed it down and turned to face her as she continued on, speaking more to herself than to him. "That stupid woman named her salamander so plainly… and Tabitha gave her dragon a rather unique name I suppose…"

Oh this had to be stopped before it went too far. He did _not_ want an unpronounceable, fourteen syllable name!

"Stitch."

Louise's eyes widened and those nearest turned almost as one to stare in open astonishment at her familiar as she whispered. "Wh-What?"

"My name… Stitch." He smiled, proud that he had managed to speak enough of her language to get his point across.

"You… You can talk?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

Louise looked both embarrassed and frustrated. It was no surprise to her that her familiar could understand her at the very least and while it did explain how he knew when he was being insulted, Guiche was still locked away in his room trying to fix what remained of his hair, but it still begged the question. "Well then why didn't you say anything before?"

Stitch frowned, concentrating in moving his mouth to speak her language as best as he could. "Stitch speak different than Louise… Louise speaks more so Stitch can learn."

Louise frowned, trying to figure what he meant and once she did, her eyes widened in astonishment even as the students shamelessly eavesdropping nearby failed to reach the same conclusion as she until she spoke it aloud. "You mean to tell me that you learned our language by listening to me speak?"

"Uh-huh. Stitch listened, Stitch learned." Stitch said, his ears twitching for emphasis.

"What else can you do?" Louise asked to which Stitch responded with a smile the likes of which Louise would soon recognize as a precursor to something either exploding or being reduced to rubble, whichever came first. She didn't know it yet but today was the beginning of a new legend for the Zero and the Abomination for in the years to come they would make many new names for themselves.

For Louise, she would still be known as the Zero to her friends, a hurtful nickname turned into a term of endearment, and by her enemies she would be truly recognized as Mistress of the Void. Stitch, in discovering his newest potential, would be known as Myozthirirn: the Mind of God and a true Master of Artifacts, both magical and science. However, only one word truly bound them together with something more powerful than duty or honor, the instigator of salvation and the mourner of damnation… A word not spoken by Louise's people but a human word that Stitch cherished for reasons all his own.

_Family_.

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_A Knight to Remember_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Of all the members of the Disney Family, Stitch is by far one of my most favored of them all. Stitch is one of the best original characters to come from Disney in a good long while, and by original I mean a character not based on a classical story of some sort or another. However, like a few Disney characters, Stitch has gotten his fair share of "alterations" in the form of three different "canon" worlds: the world of the Films, the Cartoon Series, and the Anime Series. This particular Stitch is a mix of the film and anime version in that, he keeps to his true form and abilities straight from the beginning but his destructiveness is on par with his anime-self.

As for making Stich become Myozthirin… well, to be fair, Stitch _is_ a genius at weaponry as it is if he's able to make a bomb in under five seconds with materials found in the kitchen and being nearly indestructible, and still in his prime, he has no need to for the healing powers of the "Flesh of God" like the Jabberwocky. Besides, if there's one thing most creatures of science can never comprehend it is magic so by granting Stich the powers of Myozthirin… well, let's just say his potential for Chaos has risen several thousand points…

As for Louise's reaction to him, I was actually a bit more kinder with it than I intended. Don't get me wrong, Stitch is a cool little alien but to the people of Louise's world he must look strange even by their standards (considering they named a floating eyeball a bugbear). Plus, you must also remember that Stitch endeared himself to her by doing what she dreamed of. Spitting on Kirche's face.

If I were to continue this story… I would definitely bring Stitch's "cousins" into the mix, as visitors or other familiars who can say? Truth be told, this was just one of those stories that was knocking about in my brain and refused to budge out until it was written. No offense to Stitch any but I sincerely doubt that Tristain could survive him as himself but adding his powers as Myozthirin and his extended family into the mix?


	6. A Knight to Remember

First and foremost, I would like to thank each and everyone of you, readers and authors alike. I am by no means a celebrity on this site and neither my name or my stories are as well-known as others but each and every review I receive, each fave and alert that I'm notified of… Sniff, makes me want to cry really. When I first started writing Familiars of Zero I did it simply as a means of emptying my noggin of a few ideas I gained from reading other, similar works. I had no idea that it would grow to be my most popular story to date! Never did I expect such a thing and all I can say is thank you everyone!

* * *

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_A Knight to Remember_"

A wise woman once said that there wasn't anything in the dark that wasn't in the light and in a way, she was right. For the worst of monsters don't care whether they strike in the darkness of the midnight hours or the middle of the daylight. However, it can't be denied that the stronger evils, those born from twisted shadows and misbegotten nightmares, are all the deadlier in the night especially in a place like this where anarchy is but a few deaths away from full achievement.

The city reeks of death and decay, the skies dark even in the daylight hours but here in the night, the day is but a pale imitation. Here, where darkness is supposed to rule, the city tries to keep its denizens away but it was here in troves, silent and shifting with life all to their own, obsidian claws and ivory fangs flashing brightly in the twisting shadows.

A scream in the alleyway, a splash of crimson falls dripping along a wall of old bricks and mortar, the sound of old flesh being torn asunder before exploding violently into ash as a still beating heart is ripped free from the chest whence it lay. The heart pulsed once more before collapsing into dust and flowing away into the wind. The blood on the walls turned a sickly shade of green before it evaporated, leaving the walls bare of their presence save for the stench of sulfur.

Another inhuman scream and a malformed head went flying through the air, green eyes alight with monstrous intensity, until it crashed against the wall and exploded like a rotten tomato. The body remained standing, attacking blindly and without remorse against a fellow of its twisted kind before it too succumbed to the same ashen fate. The third remained oblivious to the destruction of its fellows, uncomprehending or perhaps even uncaring that it was the last to remain fighting against a threat that no half-dead monstrosity could ever hope to stand against.

Its jaw unhinged, unleashing a scream loud and shrill, beyond the limits human lungs could ever reach. It was a scream unlike any other for this was not a sound of mortal torment but a cry of a damned being, cursed with a half-life, forever forced to dine on living flesh, drinking the fresh blood of virgins. This unholy monstrosity, though the weakest of its kind, let its true terror loose in that scream that would have sent most men running.

But I'm not like most men.

"Aaaah shut up!"

The jaw fell to the ground, the top half of the humanoid skull falling with a wet thunk before falling into dust. The body remained standing, arms still raised upwards to the sky in defiance before it slowly fell back and combusted into ash from the impact.

Damn ghouls… always got to ruin a perfectly good evening… I can't help a regretful sigh before I look up towards the sky. Not a star in sky, the city lights bright enough to light the midnight in hues of orange and yellow.

"Just once, can't you give me a break here? One day without having to kill this, slay that, vanquish it back to the Hell it crawled out of, is that really too much to ask?" As always, God wasn't in a responding mood. Not that that ever really stopped me. Being the only one in my company to have any semblance of actual life, in the personality category mind you, I've come to find the best way to keep the loneliness away is to hold most of the conversations with myself.

"No, that'd be too much to ask wouldn't it? Can't let the freak get his dues, oh no! He's got _centuries_ of shit to make up for, shit he didn't even _do!_ No, he's got to go do Heaven's work because of what he is, not what he's done to deserve it!"

"_I beg of you…_"

Oh crap… God _is_ listening! Wait, God's a _girl?_

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I take all that back, just don't smite me!" Should I be on my knees or should I find the closest church and make a hefty donation out the boss's purse? No, that'd be stealing which equals breaking Commandment Number Eight. Or was it Seven? _Shit!_ I knew the Sixties was gonna come back and bite me in the ass!

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

"I didn't even get to—Wait… what? Sacred? _Me…?_" I am nothing of the sort and it was rare that I wasn't reminded of the fact at every available opportunity.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

This isn't God talking… but I'm still listening… What do you want me to do?

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

Oh, is that all? Alright then. I was thinking of finding a better employer anyway…

* * *

Another spell, another explosion… Was it truly too much to ask that at least _one_ spell go right for a change, especially one as important as this? Louise did dare not to imagine that whatever she had summoned lay dead in the explosion's epicenter thanks to her violent spell casting. Worse yet, the very thought that whatever manner of beast she summoned was something worse than, than… a spider or something! For at least a mouse had _some_ form of benefit, or at least that's what she heard the boys whispering about the headmaster's own familiar… When the smoke finally cleared, Louise felt a pit open up deep in her stomach at the sight of her newly called familiar.

It was far from her ideal fantasy of dragons and manticores as it could possibly be for it was something she had thought impossible, inconceivable! She had summoned no manner of legendary monster or seemingly ordinary beast but something worse.

Louise the Zero had summoned a _human_… more than that, she summoned a _commoner_.

At least, she surmised him as a commoner for while his cloths were of fine fabrics, of better quality than most commoners' but still beneath what a true noble would ever consider wearing, and were obviously well-worn. A black vest over a crimson vest with soft pants made of a strange blue-colored material. His hair was long, falling just past his shoulders, and looked like it needed a good brushing or three, not surprising consider he _was_ in the middle of an explosion. His eyes were a strange shade of blue, a wintery shade of one who has seen too much cruelty in the world and still somehow find some small spark of goodness. His skin was… well not quite pale per say but it was quite light in comparison to her own complexion. She noted that he was frowning as much as she was at him but only at the students' familiars, all of them reacting quite strangely.

If Louise didn't know any better, she'd swear that the familiars were actually _afraid_ of him.

Louise's mood wasn't improved any when her rival and chief tormentor, Kirche, began to laugh. "This makes all you said worth it! I never would have guessed you'd summon a plebian."

"It was just a little screw-up!" snapped Louise, a flush on her face.

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" That remark from another student had the whole of them laughing again. It was cut short when the commoner suddenly rose to his feet from where he sat on the ground. He didn't seem to care at all for their surprise at how tall he was compared to them as he brushed some errant grass from the bottom of his pants. Louise felt another familiar twinge of irritation, she barely came up to his collar bone!

"Mr. Colbert!" Lousie shouted desperately to the middle-aged man who stood on the far-side of the crowd.

"Yes, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning once more!"

Mr. Colbert shook his head, refusing the idea. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?" asked the girl.

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar which is precisely what you just did." He allowed a small pause as he stared at the strange commoner.

"But I've never heard of taking a plebian as a familiar!" Her back turned to him, she never saw the twitch that occurred in the eyes of her familiar. '_A plebian…?_'

"No matter how unorthodox it might be, you cannot simply change the familiar once you have summoned it. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to accept him as yours, so please just continue with the ritual."

"_You_ are to be _my_ master?" Louise turned to glare at her familiar and gasped at his sudden closeness for his eyes were even with her own and their noses just barely touching. Louise did her best not to flinch as pink met blue in a fierce duel for… something… she wasn't quite sure what he was trying to find but whatever it was, he must have found it amusing for he was suddenly smiling again in a frightening way. It was a smile that nearly split his head in two, revealing an impossible number of fangs in his mouth.

"Well alright then." He leaned back, his grin still wide but it had changed to a more human quality. "The name is Nicolai Corvin." He raised an eyebrow, adopting an imperious expression as he stood tall to look down his nose upon her with a mock sneer. "And you are?"

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." She huffed, raising her wand high lest he try and interrupt the ceremony before it was finished. "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She had to jump up a bit to tap him, or rather smack him, on the forehead with her wand before she leaned as high as she could on the tips of her toes with pursed lips.

He flinched back at the attempt, starting to back away from her but she grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him on the lips. She stepped back, releasing him from her grip, her tongue unconsciously licking her lips as she blushed a faint coloration of her hair. '_Sweet…_' But her blush of embarrassment quickly turned to anger at the apparent lack of proper reaction from her new familiar. He looked strangely offended by her actions and had both hands to his mouth as though she had committed some atrocity by kissing him.

But something was wrong.

Arcane runes started to scribe themselves beneath his clothes, just above where his heart lay in his chest, as the muscle itself suddenly started pumping with increasing speed. His eyes widened in shock and a hand grasped painfully at his chest before he fell to his knees, his fingers piercing the ground and hiding the claws that formed beneath the dirt. His head bowed and his hair falling over his face, no one saw how his teeth changed to fangs, the shift of coloration in his eyes as his body began to burn from the inside out until he succumbed to the agony and _roared_.

It was a sound no normal human could be capable of, a terrible noise the likes of which could be best described as a culmination. A scream of despair born from endless suffering at the cruel hands of fate, a cry of loss as new shackles were adorned in the form of branded words, a roar of rage born from hatred unmatched. Then, the binding was complete and he was silent save for his ragged breathing as steam rose from the pores of his skin.

Louise stared uncomfortably at her familiar, a small bit of fear in her heart for there was indeed something frightening about her commoner who now was rising to his feet. He stood straight with his spine crackling back into proper alignment as he did so before setting her with a fierce glare.

"That… _hurt…_"

* * *

The sky was finally clear of clouds, the stars shining in their place in the midnight sky as not one but _two_ moons hung ever vigilant, like a pair of mismatched eyes forever watching those stuck, or perhaps even trapped, on the earth below. The moons were no different in size and for all appearances could be a mirror to the other, moving almost perfectly in unison with the other were it not for the coloration between them. One was a sapphire, a pale shade of blue that was both calming and, though I don't know how, innocent of sin. The other… was a ruby, a celestial mimic of blood and death and even the smallest glance had my heart hammering and nearly set me shifting right then and there.

While the thought was tempting, I wasn't the only one out and about even in this late hour of the night. From atop the castle's highest tower I sat trying to make sense of how to get my new 'master' to treat me with some proper respect before I decided to simply kill her and be done with the whole affair when I saw the dragon flying past with her own master astride her back. Of course, she was well on the castle's other side, doing her damnedest to stay as far away from me as she could. Though barely a hatchling, that dragon knew instinctively that I was dangerous and did her best to convey that knowledge to her blue-haired Halfling of a master without telling her outright.

From the snippets of words that the winds did not carry away, I imagine she was having a difficult time of it what with that strange speech impediment of hers…

Still, I'd have to watch my back with that one… to have summoned a dragon as a familiar is indeed a sign of a powerful mage to be sure but I had a different reason for feeling on edge with _that_ sorceress. Her nose always in a book, her eyes blank and unstaring, but worst of all… she was _quiet_ and if I've learned one thing about women it was to _always_ look out for the quiet ones.

And the armed ones, especially if said armed ones had no problem shooting below the belt.

Though it is a wonder if any of these would-be mages are of any real concern… they're not but babies in my eyes and the teachers are barely kids. At least in terms of actual power… I mean, the headmaster has a _mouse_ for a familiar, for pity's sake! Though if he's as much of a pervert as the rumor mills of this school proclaim him as, it's not all that surprising…

Getting off track here… where was I…? Oh yeah, the weaklings…

Yeah, so maybe not all of them were worth dismissing, that balding one stunk of ash and I don't mean from trees or other plant life, and that green-haired secretary of the old man… I didn't like what I Saw in her, not one damn bit but if she's even half as powerful as she imagines herself to be then I am going to be suffering from a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone but four-eyed monster of a paladin.

_Boredom_.

* * *

Nicolai glared down at his 'master' with an expression torn between disdain and impudence. The girl honestly wanted him to dress her in the morning, every morning, from the underwear up! Bad enough that she had tried to pawn off her laundry at him the previous night but _this?_ Oh he would not for it!

"It is considered rude for a man to be present when a woman is changing. Even more so when she is naked." Not that he wouldn't mind the view if she was more matured but even so, it would be out of mutual interest and not some deluded sense of servitude.

"You are not a man!" She declared with a heated glare. "You are a familiar! It is no more impolite for you to be around me while changing then it would be for a dog."

Nicolai's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed into thin, angry slits. As far as he was concerned, there was only one woman that could speak to him like that and unless Louise was hiding a silver-lined pea-shooter on her somewhere, she was nothing like _Her_.

"Is that what you think?" He asked her, leaning in close as his mouth stretched out into a fanged smile to put a shark to shame. "Do not forget that it was _I_ who allowed this to happen, Little Girl. Were I so tempted to, I can end it."

Louise seemed startled by the sudden shift of emotions in him but it was quickly shoved down by what she felt as righteous indignation. "I will not have my familiar take that kind of tone with me. There will be no food for you until dinner this evening."

Nicolai's sneer did not vanish from his face as he inclined his head in a mock bow. "As you command, My Master."

* * *

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche smiled, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his golden locks. Why the hell am I doing this again? No really, how in the Hell did that blonde fool talk me into this farce of a duel?

"Sorry, but there's a short list of people that frighten me and you, _little boy_, aren't even worth considering." I dismissed him, not even caring to look directly at the boy, my eyes wandering. Mmm… now that looks rather delicious…

Guiche grunted and shrugged before he whipped the rose in his hand, allowing a petal to fall to the ground. There was a bright flash of magic before a metallic suit of armor rose up from the ground, eyes like jewels glimmering beneath the helm. Huh, rather detailed for a golem but it looked functional all the same. "I am known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore the bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

_From ignorance lead me to truth…_

"Oh if we're going to be announcing titles and the like, allow me to tell you mine." Damn, I wish I had my hat for this. Oh well… I bow low, one arm crossed across my chest, the other held out with my palm up. "I am Nicolai Corvin, known as the Hellion Soldier of the Hellsing Organization, but am recognized more formally as the Black Paladin of the Royal Order of Protestant Knights."

_From darkness lead me to light…_

The sky became black, the sun gone as the red moon suddenly appeared to shine like a crimson beacon in the darkened sky. The air grew cold and heavy, a thick fog slowly rising upward from the ground as human flesh hardened into shadowed steel, pale blue eyes turned into a shark's own, black and empty of emotions save for a primordial hunger.

_From death lead me to immortality…_

A normal mouth stretched to insane proportions, filled to the brim with fangs long and sharp ready to rend flesh from bone as a long tongue hung ready to lap up the sweet nectars of blood. Fingers stretched and sharpened into wicked claws as leg bones twisted and broke upon themselves to form limbs like those of a lupine beast. Clothes morphed and stretched to accommodate the sudden shift in size and form, altering themselves into something only a true Hellion Soldier would wear.

"Wh-What?" Guiche stepped back, his face pale as snow, his rose wand gripped limply in his hand. "You—You're not human!" A silent command born from fear, and the golem launched itself at me. A simple swipe of my hand and its shrapnel on the ground, pieces sliced beyond anything short of magical repair.

"**_I haven't been human for well over six hundred years, boy! Never did I say I was anything but what I am._**" I start stalking forward, the fog curling around me, forming malformed wraiths and cloudy nightmares. "**_I am a Hellion Soldier, a Black Paladin, a Hunter of the Damned, a Nightmare of Heaven and Hell, but you can call me Your Executioner!_**"

A yellow stain grew in Guiche's pants before the idiot's eyes rolled up to the top of his head and he collapsed like dead weight on the ground. A twitch and I'm back in my human disguise once more, the sky bright and clear and the fog vanquished away into the wind. I take a quick glance at my watch and I can't help but smile. A double-record breaker for collapsing on their feet and wetting of the pants! This new world might not be so boring after all.

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_The Broken Chains_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

A pure OC, Nicolai Corvin is a character I created in response to the growing popularity of the vampire mythos. As some may have guessed, Nicolai is _not_ a vampire even by Hellsing standards. Like his last name implies, he is a Hybrid, the result of an impossible union between a vampire… and a lycanthrope; a _werewolf_. Who his parents are is questionable at best but it is _not_ to be denied that Nicolai is several centuries old though considered to be younger by Alucard, a fact the No-Life King brings up at every available opportunity. Now to be fair, I've made Nicolai a Hybrid by the standards of the Hellsing-class of a _true_ vampire and none of that Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer crap. As for his lycan half, well I took that from the Underworld franchise with a dash of Van Helsing but gave it a dose of Hellsing uber-power on the side. As a Hybrid, Nicolai is completely immune to anything capable of _easily_ killing his parental races and has a healing factor to rival Alucard's. However… he is not all-powerful either. Because he is neither full-vampire or full-lycan, his human form is the only shape he can change into besides his true form and a form he lovingly refers to as a "Nightmare of Heaven and Hell" and while he can digest certain foods (coughRedMeatcough), he is still susceptible to blood-thirst.

Nicolai is different from the standard class of vampire and lycan in that he is not in any way depressed or angsting over who and what he is. Oh yes, he had a "moody" period during the Dark Ages but then, who wouldn't? I created Nicolai to be the… anti-thesis to the common conception of "heroic" vampire, who are either emo as all hell or psychotic… and as a nod of respect towards the deviantArtist Bonka-chan and her characters Edwin and Dax, best friends who happen to be of the Van Helsing class of vampire and werewolf and are still normal people… for the most part.

I made Nicolai as the "Heart of God" for two reasons. First and foremost, being technically half-dead, having his heart "brought back" would install more human emotions in him than he possessed before. Emotions that will allow him to actually try and get along with people rather than see how much it'll take to either tick them off or make them wet their pants. Second, the Heart of God is, at the time of this one-shot, _completely_ unknown and considering what the Hands, the Mind, and the Flesh of God can do… one can only dare to imagine what the Heart is capable of especially in the hands of Nicolai Corvin.

Louise and Nicolai will continue to bump heads for a while because, unlike Sir Integra, Louise has absolutely no means of actually controlling Nicolai and while he was thirsting for companionship ("Damn lycan instincts!") the fact that she refers to him as being less than a dog does not help any. Though he played his true form off as a prank against Guiche, Louise would start to realize exactly what she had summoned eventually but that would be a long time coming seeing as Nicolai's personality makes it difficult for one to see what kind of monster he truly is.

Plus, while I'm sure there are no were-anythings on Louise's world, I'm not sure if there are creatures like vampires… Sure the elves count as the human's version of the boogeyman but—… Oh my… I wonder… Hrmmm… Oh well, that's an idea for another time and another place.

Admittedly this is only my second original character one-shot but between the two of them, I'd pick Nicolai over Farbe-Tier easily. Why? Well, more because Farbe-Tier is _way_ too powerful compared to Nicolai and… well, I like Nicolai's personality more. I've not written any stories told from a first-person viewpoint but I think having those random interjections of how Nicolai perceives the world around him would make an interesting story.

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES:** The overall top review I've received is a plea for me to continue "_A Dragon of a Different Sort_" as a full-fledged story. At this time I can't say _when_ I will write it but be assured that _yes_ I will most certainly make it into my first full-fledged Familiar of Zero fanfiction. I've also gotten reviews asking whether or not I would allow another writer to continue the stories I've started. Provided that you ask for my permission first and alert me to its posting, I certainly don't see why not! Finally, I've gotten a few helpful reviews suggesting possible characters to use in future one-shots. Be it by review or by messaging, please don't hesitate in sending your suggestions just please list where they are from and perhaps even an episode (or chapter) that best portrays the character in question.

**VOTING CHALLENGE: **I'm thinking of having Louise summon a monster from the popular Monster Hunter franchise but I don't know what one to pick so I'll let you the readers decide! Go to my Author's Page and vote for your choice!


	7. The Broken Chains

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The Broken Chains_"

How much time has passed? It did not matter for time was caught frozen in the moment of Now. There was no past, no present, and no future. Was he tired? No, for he had no hands in which to grasp, no feet on which to stand, no sense of feeling physical or emotional resided in him. What sounds be it his own voice or the delusions of song could he ever hope to hear when he had no ears in which to listen? What food was there to taste, what drinks were there to quench his thirst when he had no tongue to taste? How could he scream his frustrations, cry for his damnations, or whisper pleads for salvation when he had no mouth in which to speak? Could he see the prison that bound him? He could not for he had no light or darkness in which to see, just a vast existence of Nothingness for darkness or light is a something and what laid before him was absolutely _nothing_.

It could be minutes or could be years since he was broken apart and shackled like some rabid dog for time had no meaning here in this place of imprisonment. Caught forever in the Moment, he had to time to remember a past forgotten, no time to dream of a better future, trapped eternally in the agony of the present. Were he capable of perception, he'd think it a place hidden beyond the demonic planes of the afterlife, beyond even immortal comprehension of torture. He sagged forward, heaving a pained sigh, eyes closing against the oblivion…

Wait…

Eyes of blood snapped open with sudden realization. Time was moving and with it, his perception of his imprisonment. He could think again and he eagerly did so now, going through hundreds of possible scenarios as to how this came to be but each and every one of them was an impossibility.

"_I beg of you…_"

He heard the words, spoken from a girl's mouth. Clear as though she were right in front of him. Was she the one responsible? Was this young mortal child the One?

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

The chains that bound him, the chains that kept him broken… He could feel them straining by a power equal to his own. Could it be possible?

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Yes… Yes, that's what he is! He remembered now, who and what he was, the power he wielded and the terrible price it gained

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

She could be the One… At long last, a True Master!

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

* * *

Louise's eyes were closed in preparation for the explosion of her magic. Be it a simple transmutation or a summoning, it mattered not for each and every time she used magic the result was always an explosion of incredible magnitude. All in all, it was a wonder that she hadn't accidentally blown herself up by now. It happened so often she thought nothing could be worse than to be so destructive in her spellcasting for even if she failed at casting the proper spell at least it resulted in _something_.

But then something worse did happen.

_Nothing_.

No explosion, big or small, no familiar, common or grand, just… _nothing_.

Louise's heart started to break even as her primary tormentors started to laugh and proclaim her title was truly befitting when it happened. It started with a strange gust of hot wind that carried with it a scent of foreign spices and the wretched stench of decayed flesh. Then came the foreign chanting, whispered and growing louder until it was a choir of screams as the sky bled itself into darkness and the earth shook to the beat of a human heart. A green mote of light appeared, stretching itself out into a circle as massive as small house before it stretched five distinct points within itself to form a star.

The Pentagram of the Five Elemental Powers.

The gentle winds were blowing now in a massive hurricane, the voices hushed but chanting still as something _immense_ emerged forth from the Pentagram. Humanoid only in shape and male for the same reason, the creature could at best be described as a behemoth of unnatural size and distinction for the thing stood like a giant suit of copper armor save for the flesh of the mouth which was blue and decayed, yellowed teeth is displayed in a deathly smile. A massive striped headdress covered the crown and back of his head, falling down to the nape of his neck where two spear-like protrusions emerged just over shoulder blades. Iron shackles were clasped on his wrists and ankles, completed rusted over from centuries, nay, _millennia _past but were proving to be no weaker than their original forging.

Not that it did any good for while the chains could keep him bound when he was divided, as a whole his power was too much for them and the weakest links in them shattered like glass and just like that, the world was normal once more. No blackened skies, no strange desert winds that stunk of death, no chanting from people unseen, and especially no magical Pentagram carved in the air. Yes, the magic of the summoning was complete and so stood the product of its casting with eyes of blood on a field of black.

Eyes that focused entirely upon one very frightened Louise.

The short pinkette was shivering in place as the behemoth stared down at her with his ghastly smile. She tried to run, to speak, to do _something_ but her body was being quite uncooperative with her, especially when the giant took one massive step forward towards her and… crouched down into a kneel?

One knee still appraised but with both hands pressing deep into the earth, the massive being bowed his head low in fealty to her. "Wha…?"

Professor Colbert, more confused and giddy with the ideas of possible research this strange summoning would bring, was the first to recover from the creature's amazing arrival. "Ah, I believe your familiar is waiting for you to complete the ritual. Please, continue."

The young mage-in-training looked at the man as though he had lost all reasoning. Did he really think that she, the Zero, could summon something as monolithic as _this?_ That she… could summon… something like this? Excitement fanned the flames of hope as she stared up into the bowed face of the giant, _of her familiar_, and she smiled with sudden giddiness as her wand appeared in her hand.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar." Finished with the chant, she reached forward and tapped the giant's forehead with her wand and, quick as a blink, kissed its brow. She stepped back from the towering behemoth as he rose to his feet, face still empty of emotion though his eyes seemed to be more open than before. Of course, her luck being what it was, her awful magical prowess had to rear its ugly head once more.

In other words, her familiar _exploded_.

Well, not in the literal sense thank the Founder, but rather that his form concussed into a massive cloud of smoke that rapidly shrunk down and condensed itself into a true human form. He wore a plain tan colored shirt with the sleeves torn free, revealing his muscular arms to many adoring female eyes, and dark brown pants of similar material. He wore no shoes which wasn't all too surprising really since he stole bore the shackles and broken chains of his entombment. His skin was tanned from constant generations past serving long hours under the light of the sun but his hair was black as freshly scrubbed obsidian and fell back to the nape of his neck in sharp-looking spikes but his eyes… oh his eyes were his most startling feature even by the standards of Louise's people.

They were red not as blood but of power unimaginable, the kind not found in mortal man be he of great magical power or the greatest of swordsman. This was a kind of strength found only in beings beyond such mediocrities as sickness and death, those labeled by as gods if not for their terrible power than for their use of it against each other and those far weaker than they.

Though bound in the body of a teenage boy, there was no denying that this being before Louise was second only unto a god… if he wasn't such a being himself.

"What… Who… _are_ you?"

A small frown, one of contemplation not confusion for though the words were of a different tongue than from whence he came, he knew her people's words in the instant of his summoning but in this body he had a capability to think rather than to attack and he used that now. The runes carved over his heart still stung and he tested the thought of his name and felt a surge of power flowing through his veins from just _thinking_… To actually speak it could mean much more than possessing four stars at least… Perhaps… in honor of his Father…?

"You may call me… Solomon…"

* * *

"What are you _really_?" Words softly spoken under the pale moonlight were warmed only by the flickering dances of lit candles. Louise sat on her bed and played with the end of one sleeve of her nightgown, the fabric feeling strangely transparent on her skin when looked upon by the eyes of her familiar. She was nervous and rightly so for though Solomon was now in human form, there was no forgetting that his _true_ shape was something monstrous.

Gleaming crimson eyes opened slowly, head turning on a bed of hay to regard the child that was his new Master. "I am yours." He answered simply for really, what more was there to be said? Though her soul is immensely ancient and powerful, she was still young in body and mind. She was not ready for the full truth of who he was and what he was capable of.

She blushed, responding differently than he expected to his words but she would not be deterred. "You aren't human." It wasn't a question but still he answered.

"It was by human hands that I was created but no, I am not human."

"Are you some manner of homunculus?" She knew the answer before she asked for no manner of artificial life could be created to resemble the real thing with such detail, let alone be summoned as a familiar.

"I am yours," Solomon said, "and for now, that is enough."

"No it is not! Surely there is more to you than that! Eeek!" She squeaked in surprise when he was suddenly there in front of her, kneeling down to meet her eye-to-eye.

"Heed me well, my Master for I will say this but once. I am _yours_ to do with what you will. Whatever is precious to you, I will protect. Whatever is wretched to you, I will destroy. I am your shield to defend against the cruelty of the world. I am your sword to strike down all that dare to stand in your way." She did not blink and yet he was gone, back to his bed of hay with his eyes closed and ready for sleep. Still… he supposed he could allow _some_ of his past to her.

"I have been summoned before but never more as anything than a means to an end, a final resort if you will. Each and every time, I've guaranteed victory for my summoner and each and every time, I am sent back from whence I came, broken and lost in the ether. Only one soul was capable of supporting me as his partner, his "familiar spirit" as your people call it. So to be summoned again after all these years, all these countless _millennia_ past… I was curious."

He opened his eyes and held her gaze, freezing her in place as he spoke. "Who is this girl that has the power to call for me? Why did she plead for me to answer to her guidance? What was it that let her reach out to me and no other?" He shrugged and laid back in his bed of hay. "Whether or not these questions are to be answered, I am yours to do with what you will."

She shivered at his words and blushed at his implications but sleep came easily to her with a softly spoken word of a dead tongue. She fell to her pillow with a soft thump and the candles extinguished with her consciousness. A crimson eye opened to regarded the sleeping child and with a tired sigh, got up and pulled the sheets over his master's small body.

"Sleep well, Master…"

* * *

He stood atop a cliff overlooking the somewhat steep paths that lead through the nearby hills of Saxe-Gotha, the very same path his sleeping master had been taken on mere hours earlier. She'd be well on her way toward safety along with the rest of the refugees if Guiche did his job correctly. He had little doubt that the blonde would fail him, knowing full well the risk of earning his… disfavor… He knew what he planned was foolish for never has there been one such as he commanded to do battle without a Master standing beside them with orders to attack or defend. A victory would not be assured without Louise there beside him but he would have a difficult victory then let the girl see what he was about to do. He knew that she had taken his words to heart in more ways than he expected. He had indeed become hers… just as she had become his.

His eyes closed slowly as he took a deep breath of air. Many a night she had come close, dangerously close, to whispering his _True_ _Name_, and more than once, he had to stop her, capturing her lips with his own, taking his name back into himself, her voice remembered and locked away deep within the recesses of his heart. The sound of a key sliding into place, the faint click of a lock coming undone and her heard her voice whispering in memory and wind.

"_Exodia…_"

It was enough.

He leapt down from the cliff, his body shattering into glass and reforming into his true shape, his true self revealed again upon the world. He landed at the forefront of the approaching Albion army, a towering nightmare of bronze flesh and shackled power now broken and free to unleash itself upon them. The army was vast, well over seventy thousand men and mages, and many would think the odds were against him but that was far from the truth. He was no God, but his power was unique even amongst the Egyptian Gods for though their powers were great, alone or united, they never guaranteed success, they never promised victory.

He did.

He raised his shackled arms high, hands cupped in front of his vast chest as _power_ flowed in the air, gathering in a tight orb that swelled beneath bronze fingers. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness, and Light… all these elements combined under power unique even amongst the Divine. All that was needed was to speak one command, the only command he obeyed and one he fulfilled without fail.

"**_Obliteration._**"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_Less than Human_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Now, to be perfectly fair, I haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh! since the whole "Battle City Finals" but having read up on the events of "Millenium World/Dawn of the Duel/Whatever", I've found the origins of duel monsters, the creatures not the game, to be quite intriguing, especially in concern towards Exodia the Forbidden One. This Exodia is… well, Exodia the "ka monster" given human form through the contract of becoming the "Heart of God" and like all ka monsters, has a personality similar in ways to their original creator.

By becoming the "Heart of God", Exodia, or Solomon, can assume not only his "true form" but his alternate selves as well, more specifically accessing the powers of ultimate defense, Exodd, and ultimate sacrifice for power, Exodius. While not actually transforming into them, Solomon can use their powers in his mortal shell, but only so whenever Louise whispers their full names as well as the names of their attacks/abilities. My reasoning for this, as well as choosing Exodia at all, is because the only true weakness that Exodia showed as being a "familiar spirit" was his power was reflected, or perhaps borrowed from, his master and thus was born the partnership between Void and the Forbidden One.

Louise's reaction, or rather the reaction of everyone who witnessed Exodia's initial summoning and subsequent transformation, is quite understandable really. While he is bound in mortal flesh, Louise knows that Solomon is not human and, by his own admission, is really a living weapon of victory. To suddenly have that power at her beck and call is a daunting thing for anyone, especially one who has been labeled as a complete and utter "Zero".

Truth be told, I would not even seriously consider continuing this story for one simple reason. Even with Solomon limiting himself to human form, nay even excluding the powers of Exodd and Exodius, every major battle would still end in his victory because that is what he is. Simply put, no matter how much he might desire for a true challenge, there is _no one_ capable of standing against him. In all honesty, I've been thinking of writing another Yu-Gi-Oh! monster as Louise's familiar, a non-human one to be exact. One born from a stone of legend if you must know, but alas, that is a story for another place and another time.

* * *

**VOTING CHALLENGE: **Only two chapters remain until the final vote is tallied and the choice is made for Louise's summon from the Monster Hunter Universe! If you haven't already voted, make a quick stop at my Author's Page and vote for your choice!


	8. Less than Human

First of all, I'd like to apologize for the late update to "_Familiars of Zero_". This chapter was one of the more difficult ones to write mostly because I just couldn't keep the same drive going until the story's end. Admittedly, the release of Pokemon Black and White did not help matters, but I digress! To make it up to all of you, the next update will have not one, but _two_ stories/chapters and shall be done within the next week or so, and to commemorate this double update, I'm making a change in the voting challenge as follows:

**

* * *

VOTING CHALLENGE: **One double update is all that remains and the votes are tallied and the choice is made, so allow me to throw a monkey wrench by making this _slight_ alteration. From this point on until the voting's end, everyone may be allowed to vote not once, not twice, but **_three times_** so make your choices count people! Let your chosen monster get that landslide straight into victory!

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Less than Human_"

A midnight storm raged above him, blackening the city with thick sheets of rain as lightning shot through the air like angry serpents. Yet there he was atop of the city's highest tower, limbs wrapped tightly around one of the tower's antennae, clinging pitifully to its topmost spire. The rain had soaked him down near to the semblance of bone and well hid the tears that fell from his tightly clenched eyes. He was shivering but it was not from the near icy winds and though he flinched when a bolt of lightning flew past, it wasn't from fear of being struck but by disappointment that he hadn't.

He wanted to die.

For what he did, for what he had become, for his dismal failure, he _deserved_ to die. He had failed in his promise to protect her from harm, he had broken the code of sanctity, and he had shattered his oath all in the span of a single night yet to be done in by the dawn's light. The monster had struck her hard, hard enough to twist her neck beyond human limits and caused the bone to snap from the pressure. He had caught her in his arms but then, she was already dead and in that instant his last bit of control shattered. He did not remember how it had happened, only that it ended with his hands stained in blood and bleeding heavily from wounds large and deep across his body but it did not matter to him if the blood was his own or not, for beneath his tightly gripping hands, lay the monster's neck, collapsed and crushed into a fleshy mess of bone and torn muscles.

He did not need to think over what he had done or the reasons for it. He dared not look back to the innocent bystanders, because he knew what would await him in their eyes, and his heart… his heart lay dead along with what remained of his shattered soul. He did the only thing he could think of doing as the revulsion and the despair threatened to overwhelm him until he was crushed by the pressure.

He ran.

He ran until the world became a blur of bodies and glass, until the horizontal became the vertical and the sky was the limit to where he could go. Now here he was, clinging pitifully to a pillar of steel as the rain fell in symphony to his tears, the lightning drawing ever closer to him with his every prayer that the next strike would be the last for him.

"_I beg of you…_"

He heard the voice, though he did his best to ignore it. He thought it one of them… taunting him in his loneliness, trying to drive him past the brink of madness until realization became uncertainty. He did not know this voice.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe…_"

A servant… he was no one's servant and yet… he craved a purpose for continuing his existence as much as he denied and prayed otherwise. He wanted to die, of that there was no doubt, but if he was to live he would live in constant motion, never allowing his heart to remember his failure.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit…_"

Sacred…? He was a damned being, cursed to live a life of one with a foot on both sides of the world, but across a line neither knew existed. Beautiful…? He lived most of his life underneath a deceitful but well-crafted lie, his true face and form a disgusting amalgam of an insane impossibility. Strong…? Were he truly strong, she would be alive and with him now, their hearts beating to a rhythm only their souls could hear, and together, healing from the awful wounds of the past. Sacred, beautiful, and strong… more like damned, ugly, and weak…

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart…_"

And yet, the Voice continued to speak and he found it harder to ignore with every new word spoken. It was the voice of a girl, young yet past her childhood years, a voice that knew of heartbreak and yet knew nothing of the true despair life could bring. It was… refreshing… to hear such an innocent voice.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

What else was there for him to do but to answer?

* * *

Sad as it was to admit, even it was all done subconsciously; Louise had grown accustomed to the explosive results of her casting spells no matter how big or small the amount of willpower behind the incantation. Only the automated spells that required a simple snap of the finger allowed her magic to be done in its proper form but this recent spell was no such thing and by far the most violent one yet. She worried for a moment that her familiar, be it an ordinary beast, would be lying dead in the epicenter but worried more for it should it be some hardier beast of legend for such a thing would prove injured in both pride and body and would be all the harder to deal with for it. When the smoke began to clear, Louise took a step forward in excitement for the shape was larger than a mere beast… and then she saw its shadow and felt a well of despair open deep within her heart.

It was as far from her true ideal as it could possibly be, though she set her bar rather high wishing for such things as gryphons and manticores, perhaps even a dragon was too much to ask for, but _this?_ This was worse than some lowly mouse for at least a mouse had worth according to the whispered gossiping of the boys that she overheard. No, this was no ordinary animal or some near-legendary beast.

Louise the Zero had summoned a _human_…

Her eyes closed in frustration, she never saw him completely until the gasps of horror and revulsion started amongst her classmates. Her eyes snapped open and she too gasped at the sight of her familiar for he was in an awful state. His clothes were badly torn and were completely soaked with water but it was not water that formed a puddle beneath her crouching familiar.

It was blood.

His shoulders quivering from pain, the young man (for he appeared only a few years older than herself), shakily pushed himself to his knees, revealing that what wounds he had were already healed and gone beneath clothes that started to re-knit themselves whole. Louise almost took back her opinion of him for no commoner could pay for what had to be enchanted clothing. Almost… until she saw his eyes. Though a pair of spectacles rested on his nose, there was no hiding the strange deformity of his eyes, a kind unseen by any natural creature before.

Eyes of pure silver… Eyes of a user of ancient magic…. The eyes of an _elf…_ and yet he bore no other marking, no sign that his blood was tainted with such creatures though his skin was almost pale as freshly fallen snow…

Kirche forced a laugh that sounded false even to her own ears. "This makes all you said worth it! I never would have guessed you'd summon a half-dead plebian."

Irritation flashed in Louise's eyes, returning her spark with an acidic tongue as she spat, "It was just a little screw-up!"

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" That remark from another student had the whole of them laughing with fresh humor that was brutally cut short when the commoner suddenly rose to his feet. He didn't seem to care at all for their surprise at how tall he was compared to them for his silver eyes were only on Louise, whose brief irritation of her own shortness was brushed aside by her growing discomfort at the intensity of his stare. There was something in those eyes that unnerved her and though she'd never admit it, something in her was frightened by what she saw in those eyes.

"Mr. Colbert!" Lousie shouted desperately to the middle-aged man who stood on the far-side of the crowd with staff in hand and a tired smile on his face.

"Yes, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning once more!"

Mr. Colbert shook his head. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?"

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar which is precisely what you just did." He allowed a small pause as he stared at the strange commoner. "No matter how unorthodox it might be, you cannot simply change the familiar once you've summoned it. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to accept him as yours, so please just continue with the ritual."

Louise stared back at the commoner who met her eyes without blinking, sending a strange shiver down her spine though she gathered her courage and hid her displeasure behind a veil of contempt. "You should count yourself lucky. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner." His only reaction to her words was to tilt his head to the side, as though he could not comprehend her words, which did little to appease her. Bad enough to have summoned a commoner but to have _foreigner_ as her familiar? Outrageous!

She raised her wand so that it pointed skyward as she recited the spell, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and mark him as my familiar."

She walked forward and had to jump up a bit to tap him on the forehead with her wand. He did not react to the hit and seemed almost disappointed by the lack of pain. Blushing vibrantly, for up close he looked much more handsome despite the paleness of his flesh, Louise leaned as high as she could on the tips of her dainty toes with pursed lips.

He flinched back at the attempt, starting to back away from her but she grabbed him roughly by the tassels of his hooded jacket and kissed him. Though it was but a light touch of the lips, she was still blushing as pink as her hair when she stepped back. A blush of embarrassment turned to anger at the apparent lack of proper reaction from her new familiar. He looked almost frightened at her, as though such simple contact would result in something terrible for her. Sad as it was, he was almost correct in thinking so if only so much that pain and agony did befall him as arcane runes started to scribe themselves directly around the flesh of his neck.

But something was horribly wrong.

Though she knew not what it was, Louise could tell that _something_ in her familiar was fighting the rune-crafting, fighting it with a power she could not begin to understand as her familiar's very sweat rose from his flesh in cloudy puffs of steam, as something akin to blood began to boil beneath his flesh. However painful the process was for her familiar, it did not concern Louise so much as her familiar's reaction to the agony. He was not screaming or writhing about from the pain, nor was he trying to find some way to end it. No, he was doing something entirely different.

He was _smiling_.

He was _welcoming_ the pain that would have easily killed a human man.

With a crack akin to the sound of lightning and with equal luminosity, the process was complete and her familiar stood bearing a collar of runes. He massaged his neck, frowning at the strange texture of his skin where the runes had burned themselves to be ascribed into his resistant flesh, before he turned disappointed eyes of silver to Louise.

The pinkette frowned, her disappointment clear as day as she turned away from the stare of her familiar and gestured for him to follow her to her dorm as the rest of the class, giggling amongst themselves at her misfortune, left with their own familiars, none but a few noting that none of the beasts dared to come close to the Zero's familiar and those closest looked downright terrified to be so near. Too bad that there yet was a spell created to read the minds of others for if Louise were capable of hearing her familiar's thoughts, she too would be afraid though it would be for a different reason than those of the beasts and animals for only one clear thought screamed loudest in the crowd of her familiar's mind.

_It wasn't enough to kill me…_

* * *

Louise regarded her familiar with a critical eye, taking the time alone in her quarters and away from the judging eyes of her peers to truly assess the commoner that was now bound to her. His pants were of a strange fabric, rough-looking but a rather soft shade of blue to them in contrast to the blackness of his hooded jacket which in turn rested over a shirt of pale gray. All in all, a rather foreign ensemble the likes of which made no sense to Louise but by the shabbiness of the clothes she kept her assumption of her familiar being nothing more than a commoner. It was when her eyes fell upon her familiar's face that she realized that he was still staring at her with a strange intensity that was clear even behind the glass of his spectacles.

She blushed and turned away from his stare and spoke with anger to hide her embarrassment. "Well, I suppose you'll have to do as a familiar…" She trailed off realizing she had no idea if he even understood her let alone what his name was. She carefully glanced out the corner of her eyes and saw that his own still remained fixed upon her but still she asked, "Do you understand me, familiar?"

He tilted his head slightly to the side and stared for a moment longer before he spoke his first words to her. "It does, Master."

Louise's blush returned twice-fold at her familiar's voice and how it sent a strange sort of tremble down her spine. "We-Well then, tell me your name since already know my own!"

He seemed conflicted with her question, as though hesitant to tell her his name though he did so with a quiet whisper. "Once, it was named Liam… Liam Troy…"

"Liam Troy…" She tested the name on her tongue and found it strange enough to voice her opinion before she turned her back upon her familiar and started to undress. In her opinion, undressing in front of him would be no different than undressing before a dog and was down to the last button of her shirt when she remembered how intently Liam stared at her. She whipped around to yell at his perversion when her ire was caught in her throat for now her familiar's back was to her and he was now suddenly closer to the door than he was earlier.

"What are you doing? I did not give you permission to leave!"

He hesitated only for a moment before speaking. "Forgive it, Master, but… it is a stranger here in this country… if it is alright with Master, it will stay and watch her undress." It was spoken without emotion, almost inhumanly so, but the words alone were enough to send Louise's face flushing before she pulled the door open and shoved her familiar outside.

"Stupid dog!" She slammed the door shut behind him. "You get to sleep outside tonight!"

Liam stood there relieved and sad at the same time for the bitter reminder. "I don't… It doesn't sleep…"

* * *

It was a rare time whenever he saw the moon, full and bright in the night sky where the stars were but a piece of literature, something to be read about but to never experience with his own eyes. In his home, a city of ever-shining lights, the darkness of the sky was but a forgotten dream of the past, the constellations and galaxies nothing more than written flights of fancy to those who knew no such thing as the twinkling lights of the universe. To suddenly see an entire sky of stars was overwhelming enough, but to be treated to the sight of not one but _two_ moons in the sky?

It was truly a sight to behold though it did nothing to lift his spirits any.

Escaping from his master's room the moment she fell into slumber's embrace, he had sought the highest tower of the castle and now clung almost desperately atop its topmost spire as he stared up at twin moons that shined with opposing lights. The lowest moon shone like a sapphire, the waters of the sea being but a pale mockery of such azure hues but he saw none of this for his eyes rested on the higher moon of crimson sands and bloodied craters. It was because of this moon that the memories he tried to hold back, the horrors of yesterdays and the nightmare of the present, overwhelmed him.

His clothing seemed to pulse and move like water rushing over stones as his hands clutched tight enough to squeeze the iron rod asunder before he leapt into his arms spread wide to the wind. He fell towards the earth without a sound save for the dull thump of his body meeting the ground at speeds that would crush a man's bones if not kill him outright. And yet…

"It's not enough to kill me…" He whispered before he pushed himself to his feet with no injury upon him save for a faint trail of redness that fell from his eyes. Ironic really that, though he could no longer cry with tears, he could still weep with blood…

* * *

"It is morning, Master…" He whispered, keeping his hands firmly at his sides no matter how strong the desire to touch another human was in him he dared for fear of losing control of the hunger though he hadn't felt it since his arrival in this world. His luck, limited as it was, would not hold for long and he was sure that the dreaded hunger would rear its ugly head once more and he'd be forced to… _consume_… But for now, it was morning and, as per his own assumptions of the rules of this school and the will of his master, Liam was doing his best to awaken Louise.

This would be a lot easier if she wasn't so busy chewing on the end of a pillow and mumbling about delicious cakes. It had been some time since Liam had seen such an adorable sight and he was hesitant to disturb it but he did not wish to anger her further. "Master, it is time to wake up…"

"Mhhm?" She moaned and turned to face him, blinking away the dust in her eyes. "Who…?"

"It is your familiar, Master. The day has begun." He seemed almost disappointed by that but he continued on, "It has laid your clothes out for you on your dresser." She had called him as a servant and though he knew not all of what was expected of a servant, he was doing his best for her.

"Wha…?" Sleep still had a firm hold of her and didn't seem eager to let go but he was eager to leave. He was uncomfortable being alone in the room with her with no one there to stop him.

"It will wait for you outside the tower, Master." And he was gone with naught but a faint wind that blew after him with force enough to slam the opened door shut.

* * *

It wasn't long until Louise had arrived outside the dormitory tower, red-faced and breathing heavily whether by her pace or by something else Liam wasn't sure, nearly launching out the door in her haste as she called out, "Familiar!"

"Master." Liam spoke up from beside her, causing her to jump and squeak in surprise. "What is your command?"

She eyed him warily, confused at how readily he seemed to take to his new position without argument but she accepted it readily enough. "You shall accompany me to the dining hall. It is nearly time for breakfast to be served." She started walking away and he followed along behind her on her right. "I trust that you've learned your lesson through the night?"

He wondered at her question before recalling the reason he was allowed to leave her room the night before and the actions he took afterward. "It has."

She nodded with a satisfied smile. "Good. However, your performance this morning, while adequate for a freshly started servant, leaves much to be desired." He didn't object or question her. Liam knew she would tell him his praises and his failings and she did so, "From now on, you will set out all of my outfit for me; that includes the undergarments." He accepted that. He hadn't known if it would be appropriate for him to touch them though she had nearly thrown one at his head the previous evening. "Also, when there is a servant around a noble, the noble will not dress themselves. You will not leave the room without my being appropriately attired again."

He stopped walking and finally spoke against her. "It is sorry, Master… but it will not do that." She turned to face him, ready with an angry rant when he surprised her, "It will not allow itself the satisfaction of touching you."

For some reason unknown to Liam, it did little to appease her and seemed to make Louise even angrier as her earlier confrontation with that floozy Zerbst was lit from embers into a raging fire. "Oh? And I suppose you'd rather have your hands all over that stupid Kirche?"

Liam blinked and tilted his head as he stared down at her. "I don't… It does not know any Kirche." Seeing her about to retort his claim, he did what he always did before. Leap without looking. "It saw no one else but you… for there is no one else more important to it than you, Master. Not anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" He hesitated, unwilling to tell her everything lest she know the truth of what he was. "Answer me, familiar!"

"It possesses no heart or soul left, Master." He told her, speaking more than he was willing though he knew she would not understand how true his words were. "When it was summoned here, it had lost its lover… and before that its family… No heart… no soul… there is no one left for it, Master. No one but you, who gave to it an excuse to continue living when it had none before." He looked away from her, up towards the clear blue sky where fluffy white clouds lazily floated by. Such clean air… no stench of smoke or death… this was a clean world, a new world… maybe he really did earn a place in it…

_No… don't you dare have hope now… _**You are a monster…**_ Forever… _**and**_… **Always…**_

* * *

Liam cocked his head to the side and wondered again if the blonde boy was truly as long-winded as he appeared to be. He had been going on about the sanctity of nobles and how Liam showing up for the duel, while brave for such a plebian as himself, was as equally foolish and had been going on this tangent for the last five minutes now. Liam supposed the boy meant to make an example out of him for breaking apart the blonde's two-timing scheme, however unknowing on Liam's part, but he was growing bored with the speeches.

"If you plan to kill it, it would prefer to die quickly." Liam spoke with a bit more heat than was usually found in his otherwise stoic voice. "Listening to you will only prolong its tortured existence."

Guiche grumbled something about inelegance before he waved his rose-tipped wand hard enough for a petal to fall to the ground. Upon contacting the earth there was a sudden flash of light and the brief, agonizingly powerful stench of ozone before a metallic suit of armor slowly rose up from the ground with a stunning war halberd clutched tightly in one, metallic gauntlet of a hand. Guiche prattled on once again, describing his creation as a golem of bronze shaped in the form of the mythical valkyrie and how it alone would be enough to defeat a commoner.

Liam knew otherwise.

Responding to its maker's silent commands, the golem charged forward with halberd raised high for a devastating downward strike. It was fast, faster than expected from such a heavy suit of armor, but for Liam, it was all too slow. A smile blossomed on his face as the blade sliced through his right shoulder and curved downwards towards his left hip but met resistance where his spine would be.

Horrified screams and gasps of revulsion rang out amongst the gathered students at the sight and Guiche himself was remarkably pale at the sight. He had meant to teach Liam a lesson! Not to… Not to…

"You… killed him…!" Louise's hands were at her mouth as she stared first at the body of her familiar before turning her despair-driven rage upon Guiche. "You killed my familiar!"

"No…" A hand reached up to grasp the staff of the halberd. "It wasn't enough…" It started to pull and flesh and cloth re-stitched themselves whole as black ooze dripped like blood from the blade. Liam regarded the weapon for a moment, disappointment clear in his voice as the despair was in his silver eyes. "It wasn't enough to kill me…" He tossed the weapon aside, not seeing how far the halberd flew or caring that, once it struck the castle wall, that it had embedded itself up to half its length. His eyes were only on the unmoving golem.

"This… isn't enough either…" He gave it a weak shove and frowned as it flew away from him, its chest concaving from the pressure of his touch. Liam almost seemed to wilt as he sadly regarded a newly horrified Guiche. "Can't you do any better than that?"

Whether by fear for his life or his pride as a noble, Guiche reacted to Liam's jibe by summoning not one but six golems at once, each armed with a weapon capable of slicing him to shreds, crushing him to dust, and puncturing straight through his body with ease.

For the first time since his beloved's death, Liam smiled. "Yes…" The golems charged at him with weapons at the ready and he welcomed them with open arms as he cried out, "Strike me now while you still can!" The weapons fell in tandem with each other but with every strike made, gone was the bloodless wound and with every renewed hit by the same weapon, the healing became faster as ancient runes alit themselves unseen on Liam's neck. However… as much as Liam wanted to die… a small part of him wanted to live… and it was growing tired of his weakness.

The golems flew back from a backhanded blow that came from an arm that exploded with blood and obsidian dust before the biomass had finished its reconstruction. Gone now was pale human flesh hidden beneath mundane cloth. In its place was black armor composed of an organic material that shone like fresh steel, with small spikes curving up along the forearms and shoulders though these paled in comparison to the hands. What once was five became four, each made of blades longer than a man's forearm and shining silver in the light of the sun.

Liam regarded the change with despair. "So… that's how it has to be…" His body moved to the side as a sword came down, a claw slashing upwards and tearing a bronze head to ribbons. Another shift of biomass and his right arm was now a double-bladed sword, cutting down three golems at once before the other morphed itself to something akin to a shield before spikes exploded forth and impaled themselves into the attacking golem. He turned and saw that the sixth now stood between him and a quivering Guiche, acting as a shield for its master. Liam shook his head and started forward.

"N-No! Stay away from me!" The golem charged and was cleaved in two by Liam's sword-arm. Guiche collapsed to his knees, his willpower gone and clearly afraid for his life as he stared up into the shadowed face of the Familiar of Zero. "W-What _are_ you…?"

Liam stared silently down at Guiche for a long moment before sighing and releasing the change on his arm. "I… It… is less than human…" He turned and saw his master with tears clearly evident in her eyes and did his best to smile though it did not reach his eyes. "It is sorry for frightening you, Master…"

"Stupid… Stupid familiar!" She surprised him when she started beating on his chest, her head bowed as she berated him further. "You stupid, stupid familiar! You are _not_ allowed to die! That is an order from your master! Do you understand? You are not allowed to die!" She clutched the fabric of his shirt and pressed her face against his chest. "You're not allowed to die, Liam… no matter how much you want to…"

"… As you wish… Louise…"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_Master of Beasts_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

A sort of pseudo-OC, Liam Troy is a character I created based on the character of Alex Mercer of the game "_Prototype_". I originally planed to use Alex himself but I didn't for one, very important reason. Before he became what is described as "evolution personified", Mercer was a self-admitted near sociopath. He'd sooner kill Louise and slaughter the whole academy before allowing her close enough to complete the summoning ritual, much less listening to her, thus the pseudo-OC of Liam Troy, a young teenager who was granted the same powers of the Blacklight virus by Mercer for reasons known only to Mercer himself. Liam is something of an experiment for me as I've rarely ever created a character I could label as "emo" and Liam takes that title with ease.

He has all the same powers as Mercer, and some that he doesn't/hasn't explored, but lacks the drive to do anything with them. He knows what Mercer is thanks to his father, a higher-up on the military and was subsequentially killed by Mercer during the events of the first Prototype game, and so he believes himself to be nothing more than the Blacklight virus given the form and memories of Liam Troy, much like Mercer. Contrary to this, Liam is still human, albeit one infected with the Mercer-strain of the Blacklight virus but there is little difference between them save for the fact that Liam still possess that marvelous little thing called a conscience.

I made Liam the "Flesh of God" as a means to neutralize the one drawback he has being a "living Blacklight virus". Though his body is no longer fully human, and he is capable of regenerating himself from a mere chunkful of flesh, that healing comes at a price. The literal consumption of other organic materials of similar size and structure or in simpler terms… the consumption of humans. The runes created an energy-based substitute and so supply Liam with the biomass he would otherwise need from consuming humans. By having his "hunger" taken away, he would start to open up more and come back fully as himself rather than the poor masquerade he tries to keep between himself and others.

Realizing the truth of what Liam is, and how much he clearly wants to die, Louise would do everything in her power to prevent him from doing this with everything she has. You may ask why she would have such a stance but let me remind you all of one other person in Louise's life, who too may just share in Liam's belief that death is better than a life of misery. Her elder sister, Cattelya.

Though not counting as a true OC… I suppose Liam would come in a close second after Nicolai but before Farbe-Tier… Truth be told, this story was one of the hardest for me as I'm not really a pessimist and I always try to find the good in everything bad. It would be better to lay Liam to rest I think… that, or give him a personality shift the likes of which would be almost on the level of Gary Stu… Now _that_ is a truly frightening familiar!


	9. Master of Beasts

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Master of Beasts_"

Edward Nomine is a young man though often thought younger by his youthful façade, which in itself wasn't all too different from his usual personality but it did well to aggravate those arrogant jerks that thought themselves superior to him at the first 'Hello' so that was a plus. It was always so gratifying to put those types back in their place though it did make him a few enemies but those few generally disliked anybody capable of the act of smiling so he dismissed them easily enough. His clothes were freshly cleaned from his last trip through the local desert and he was relaxing in his hotel room in what had to be the biggest city he had ever seen.

The fact that said city was literally in spitting distance of the desert _and_ the ocean made it all the more impressive but that did little to appease the new problem he had unwillingly discovered. Standing at the balcony and staring out at the harbor below, Edward could no longer deny the inevitable truth.

He was growing bored.

Now, this might now sound all too bad for a normal person but in the past seven years since the start of his journey, Edward had accomplished more than what anyone in the ten regions could ever dare to dream about let alone accomplish. Though it was only a month since he had been awarded his Mastery by the five Champions of the Elite and achieved the inter-regional record of being the youngest Master to date, Edward had discovered himself plagued not with doubts but with questions of what to do with his time.

There was no evil force trying to threaten the balance of the world and having help take down four of them, or rather taking down the leaders of said groups with the aid of the very forces they were trying to command.

Man the look on that nutcase's face… _priceless_… but we're getting off track here.

He had accepted any challenge thrown his way, heck he had taken on twelve in a row and only broke a sweat because _somebody_ had a little too much fun charbroiling the competition. It took him three baths and a gallon of shampoo to get rid of the over-cooked fish stench. There was no hope for his clothes so they were burned and the ashes spread to the wind.

It was a beautiful funeral… but at least his hat persevered.

Edward supposed he could start the rehabilitating of his charges… but first he'd have to find an adequate area devoid of life and expensive property… He didn't know what precisely that new group did to the poor thing but whenever he tried to let it out, it'd come out with gun blasting at anything that moved. He was _still_ paying the bill for when—

"_I beg of you…_"

"The heck…?" Edward snapped around, one hand clasping at the first ball in reach and stared wide-eyed at the ovular portal that suddenly took residence in the middle of his room. "Okay… not the first portal I've ever seen… first one with that coloration I admit…"

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

Edward cautiously approached the emerald portal as the voice of a young girl possibly no older than him spoke through the swirling ether. He heard the voice with his ears so that ruled out any psychic communication… and the dialect sounded local though it was rather prim and proper sounding…

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Edward couldn't help the smile as his ego was stroked. Oh, he liked this person already! He had heard plenty of comments about himself, some good and some unmentionable in polite society, but it was rare for any to make such an assumption without meeting him face-to-face. Though he heard rumors of a fresh hoard of fan girls…

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

He checked the inside of his backpack and saw that his precious cargo was still safe and warm inside along with the rest of his traveling gear before moving through the rest of inventory. Yes, plenty of medicine for a year but when you could afford it buy it in bulk. He shouldered the pack and checked to make sure everyone was in place before facing the portal once more.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

He leapt through.

* * *

Though she held no true belief in the pagan ideals, Louise thought that if the promise of reincarnation was truly real that whatever she had done previously was something great and terrible for she could fathom no other reason for her magical plight. Oh, she wasn't cursed or anything of the like but she might as well be for while she had struggled to complete her first year of magical education, Louise had not found a runic name for herself which left her the one label she had earned from her classmates.

Zero… Louise the Zero…

And what else could she be when every spell she cast, big or small, resulted in the same fashion? An explosion that, any bigger, would kill a full-grown man with ease, so she supposed it was fortunate that she only stacked up property damage than a life toll… Though she supposed that her familiar was likely to be the first on that list by the size of the explosion her summoning ritual caused. By the Founder she hoped that it had survived… and the wind blew the smoke away and her hope became despair.

Far from her ideal fantasies of dragons and manticores, it was something worse than a regular beast and had truly cemented her runic name of the Zero.

She had summoned a _human_… worse than that, Louise had summoned a _commoner_.

However, as she looked at him, Louise's eyes slowly started to widen as a faint blush bloomed on her face. The young man, who couldn't have been much older than herself though he was easily a head taller than she, was somehow standing on his feet and seemed none the worse for wear. His pants were made out of a tough-looking blue material and his boots looked well-worn from constant days spent wandering the world. His shirt was a pale gray with twin stripes of black and white crawling up along the sleeves and crossing over his chest, making a stylized X between the dark crimson folds of his vest.

His dark brown hair fell down in spiky curls to just above his collarbone though his head was covered by a wide-brimmed fedora that was bedecked with a strange design at its brim and a pair of vibrant feathers held by the black band of the navy-colored hat. As for his eyes… well, while Louise had noted the rest of his appearance easily, it was his eyes that held her attention firmly in place. Eyes of pale red… the color of the dominant moon… not the true moon eyes to be sure but never was there anyone with eyes like this, at least no-one that Louise ever met.

She was caught though she didn't know it.

The mocking laughter of her most aggravating of rivals dragged her back to the truth of the situation. "This makes what you said last night worth it! I never would have guessed you'd summon a plebian!" Kirche was laughing so hard that there were tears in her eyes.

"It was just a little screw-up!" snapped Louise, a flush on her face born more from embarrassment of staring at her familiar than the Germanian's words.

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" That remark sent the whole lot of them laughing near to tears and Louise turned with an angry retort hot and ready on her tongue when the plebian stopped the jeering himself by speaking.

"So it was you who brought me here?" He was regarding Louise with a small frown, looking her up and down like he was trying to measure her up.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered, her blush deepening the slightest bit from the sound of his voice but he thought it more from ire and so hastened to explain himself.

"I beg of you, my servant who lives somewhere in the universe. Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit I desire and here I plead from my heart. Answer to my guidance." He repeated her summoning, word-for-word though his tone was reciting and nothing like the desperation, the hope; that he had heard in her voice. He regarded her with one eyebrow raised in question. "Was that not what you said? I admit my language skills leave much to be desired. Oh and where are my manners? My name is Edward Nomine." He took off his head and made a very elegant bow the likes of which Louise did not expect from a plebian.

Louise's face was crimson now and she seemed to have found the ground before her far more interesting than her new familiar. She grumbled something about over-zealousness and acting without thinking before she finally looked up and did her best to salvage the situation before it grew anymore embarrassing. "You heard correctly, commoner. However unorthodox this might be, I suppose you are to be my familiar."

"Well then," Professor Colbert spoke up with a pleased smile on his face. So much for those rumors he had heard of the young girl's magical skill, or lack thereof. "I suppose you best finish the ritual then Miss Vallière."

So simple a statement and yet it ruined everything that Louise had tried to keep herself from blushing like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Her shoulders quivering, she turned what she hoped was a vicious glare upon Edward. "You should count yourself lucky. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner." He seemed amused by her words, smiling indulgently at her as though she were but a child trying to impress an adult, which did nothing to improve her mood. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She tapped him on the forehead with her wand and, blushing, leaned as high as she could on the tips of her dainty toes with pursed lips and kissed him soundly on the mouth. It was a quick kiss, lasting only for a few seconds if even that, but she was flushed with embarrassment by it though her face remained set in its angry glare and became even more so at her familiar's reaction.

His head was cocked to the side, staring at her with clear bemusement in his ruby eyes. "Was that your first kiss?" She didn't answer, not that he gave it time to as his right hand suddenly grew warm by the light of arcane runes writing themselves upon his flesh.

But something was wrong.

For though every beast summoned before had gone through the same spellbinding, it was done quickly and without any clear sign of their marking as a familiar, but this was nothing of the sort. The light of the runes was almost blinding in its intensity as his body suddenly became a living furnace, his sweat turning to steam and his blood starting to boil beneath his skin.

And throughout it all, he didn't scream.

Quickly as it started, it was over. Louise's new familiar sagged with a long sigh before turning a glare upon the girl that had her take a step back from the intensity of it. It was a glare that would make her sister Eléonore green with envy. "That hurt!"

Frowning, Professor Colbert took the boy's right hand and inspected the runes for himself. He had heard rumors of powerful familiars being hurt by their binding but even such beasts as manticores bore no sign or sigil marking them as a familiar spirit and the runes looked familiar. All in all, a very curious thing indeed but Professor Colbert hid his concern behind his teacher's mask quite well to those that didn't know how to see it beneath the underneath. "Well, these are some very precise runes to be sure." He turned and regarded the gathered students. "And with that, the summoning ritual is complete. You may all return to your dormitories." Staff in hand, Professor Colbert left the students to begin acquainting themselves with their new familiars as he made way towards the Academy's library.

Some research was in order.

* * *

"This… is a bit more of an adventure than I had intended to take…" Edward was sitting in the Academy's foreyard, a camping tent at his back and a small lantern beside him. "Can't help but feel there's some touch of irony here though…" What kind, Edward wasn't really sure, just that a world in which there were twin moons of red and blue seemed odd and tugged at some strange idea of fire and water in the background of his mind. He recognized the constellations though they were several months out of place, but given that it was summer where once it was winter… _Perhaps this world is parallel to my own… sharing the same orbit but existing on opposite sides… it would explain all this strange magical stuff I suppose… but the animals…_

He glanced back up at the dormitories and spotted a flash of pink followed quickly by a sudden darkness. He frowned and turned back to his stargazing, doing his best to get over his… irritation… with his so-called 'master'.

He was willing to give this 'familiar spirit' thing a shot but he was _not_ going to end up as a servant to a spoiled little brat. Different culture or not, that did not warrant her getting naked in front of him and then commanding him to take care of her dirty laundry. He had sarcastically asked if he should dress her up too and when she had replied in the affirmative…

Well, let's just say the arguing got loud and ended with him being kicked out and punished with no food for dinner. Considering that she thought a small pile of hay would serve as an adequate bed, Edward wondered if her ideal of food would include bread and soup, minus the utensils. He honestly wouldn't put it past her at this point.

Edward reached into a special pocket in his vest, pressing his finger against the locking mechanism until he heard the distinct clink of it coming undone before he reached in and pulled out a small purple and white ball the size of a golf ball. He pressed the button at its center and it expanded up to the size of a baseball. Even with the dim light of the lantern, Edward could easily see the distinct pale circles on the purple side of the ball, as well as the small, capitalized letter M between them.

It would be so easy to just leave and return back to his world… but easy was never really part of Edward's vocabulary. Why walk the paved roads when the tall grass offered so much more? Why bypass the mountain when the dark caves hold their own wonders and treasures just waiting to be discovered? He pressed the button and shrunk the ball back down and replaced it once more in his security vest.

He would stay.

* * *

"I'm leaving." Edward stated calmly as he glared down at his diminutive master who glared back with matching heat. "I don't care about whatever stupid ideals you seem to have about this familiar business. You called for me and I answered by _my_ choice and I can leave here just as easily if I so choose!"

"Stupid dog! Don't you dare take that tone with your master!" She yelled back.

Edward's scowl deepened at her words, dark memories coming to mind and making a few of the orbs attached to his belt twitch angrily in their place. "That kind of talk would see you in prison faster than you could blink nobility or not. I am able and willing to help you for however long you can stand my company, so why don't we at least _try_ and have a civil discussion here?"

"There is nothing to discuss! You are my familiar and you will obey me!" declared Louise.

"Be I a man or beast, I have thoughts and feelings of my own and I expect to be treated like one."

"Such insolence…" She was frustrated and she was close to willingly casting an explosion by his stubborn refusal to obey without question and his stance against her ideals of nobility and commoners. "Go and bring me some tea! I will be contemplating your punishment!"

Edward tipped his hat in a mock salute as he drawled, "As my midget of a master commands." He smiled in satisfaction at her angry scream and waited until she had stomped away far enough to turn and try and butter up to some of the help. His prediction the previous night and had come true and his breakfast of stale bread and cold stew was as filling as air. They seemed to have a lot of delicious cakes around here…

It was right about then that Edward spotted a young girl with brown hair looking about the courtyard with a picnic basket in hand. By the color of her cloak, he gathered she was a first year student, but by the delicious smells coming from her basket, he recognized her as the girl last night, specifically the one that was out in a late-night date with that blonde headed guy currently having brunch with his _second_ girlfriend. Edward considered the idea of starting the drama but wondered if he was truly that evil… the growl of his stomach reminded him that he wasn't so much evil as he was hungry.

"Excuse me, but I believe the boy you're looking for is over there." Edward pointed towards Guiche and waited patiently for the moment to strike and snatch the basket and its delicious pies away.

* * *

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche smiled, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his golden locks while Edward stood with a smirk on his face.

"Run? From the likes of an idiot like you? I'd sooner run from a flopping Magikarp than you." _Especially one close to evolution…_

Guiche grunted at the jibe, though he knew not what a Magikarp was, and whipped the rose-wand in his hand, allowing a petal to fall to the ground. There was a bright flash of mana before a metallic suit of armor rose up from the ground with such speed that earned more than a few awed whispers from the crowd. "I am known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore the bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

Edward regarded the construct with one eyebrow raised. "Steel type? Heh… well then…" He reached down and pulled one of the orbs from his belt. "I guess it's your show this time, Largo!" He tossed the ball forward as it snapped open with an explosive light before falling back into Edward's hand. The lightshow died away to reveal a stunning sight to the gathered students.

Standing well over ten feet tall with a wingspan nearly twice that length was a dragon the likes of which none of the students had ever seen, even in history books. It bore a dark red collar at the base of its neck were a small tag made of burnt charcoal rested above its chest. With scales of fine orange and wings of dark cerulean, the most startling sight of the creature's appearance was that the tip of its lengthy tail was alight with fire much like a flame salamander's own. Though the students though it as a bipedal dragon, there were quite wrong in making such an assumption for these was no dragon even by type.

This was but one of a miraculous race of creatures whose powers and abilities were as amazing as they are numerous, whose shapes and size are each unique even amongst others of a similar breed though they are all bound by one name that unites them together as one, as they have been since the Beginning of Life…

Pokémon…

This particular specimen was a fire-type hailing from the eastern region of Kanto, a winged dragon like Pokémon popular both for its ability to breathe flames hot enough to melt solid stone into molten magma within seconds but the capability of learning attacks and powers limited only to the true dragon-types. A Charizard by species, but Largo by name.

Guiche took a step back in shock at the appearance of the dragon like Pokémon. "A summoning? Impossible! You're a commoner! You can't do magic!"

Largo was ignoring Guiche entirely, his pale blue eyes narrowed and staring upon the unmoving valkyrie with his nostrils flared as he tried to catch the scent of the thing and finding none but the strange scent of lifeless bronze. He growled, visibly displeased by the strangeness of the thing in front of him. "_This thing isn't a normal Pokémon…_"

Edward blinked but otherwise did a remarkable job of hiding his bewilderment. He always could understand his Pokémon's moods but never could he hear them speaking actual words as though he were one of the rare Listeners… He had heard rumors that such abilities could be gained from years of intensive training… but to suddenly develop it out of the blue? His attention on the battle at hand, Edward never saw that the runes that marked his right hand were aglow with light, nor how that same light seemed to surround the flames of Largo's tail.

"It's nothing more than an animated suit of armor, Largo. It's not alive but don't think of holding back or—" Reacting to its master silent commands to attack while the beast was distracted, the valkyrie charged with sword drawn and met with a blast of fire the likes of which were so hot, that though it lasted only for a few seconds, it was enough to turn the valkyrie into a pile of molten scrap. Largo smirked, quite pleased with himself as Edward blinked before laughing and stepping up behind him to scratch at that one spot between his wings. "Good job, buddy."

Guiche stared at the remains of his golem with eyes the size of pinpricks. His father had fought against dragons and had never before lost a golem to a dragon's fiery breath as quickly as this. If anything, the thing should have survived the heat and used it to its advantage for few swords could pierce a dragon's scales. He was brought out of his stupor by Edward asking for his surrender or, if Guiche was truly so willing, that he and his beast could embarrass him further.

"You…" Guiche grit his teeth and waved his wand several times until six valkyries stood in front of him, all armed and ready to strike with their vast variety of weapons.

Edward frowned at the sight of the valkyries. "Six against one is hardly fair…" He held up a new pair of pokéballs. "Two more should make it even. Show them what you got Irwin! Jasmine!"

The first creature to appear stood barely a head shorter than the Charizard with massive jaws filled to the brim with fangs capable of shattering steel with ease. Covered in scales of fine azure, save for a soft creamy-colored V-shaped pattern at its lower body as well as its lower jaw, the bipedal crocodilian, for it could be nothing else with jaws like _that_, also sported three massive spikes set with three prongs at its head, back, and tail tip. This was a Pokémon hailed from Johto, the western sister region to Kanto, and was marveled both for its massive jaw-strength and its startling speed despite its massive bulk. A Feraligatr by species, but Irwin by name.

The second was as much a dragon as it was an insect and appeared like neither and both at the same time. Colored in fine jade with stripes of dark evergreen along its tail, which in itself was tipped by three rhombus shapes outlined in red just like its massive wings. Its hind legs appeared toe-less though its fore arms sported three-clawed hands and its face sported a massive pair of red-lensed goggles covering its almond-shaped eyes and a pair of dark evergreen antennae flowing back along its head. A Pokémon found only in the harshest of deserts and even then just rarely in the regions of Hoenn, this strange blend of ground and dragon-type shaped with elements of the bug-type is known in myth as "the Desert Spirit". A Flygon by species, but Jasmine by name.

By her sudden appearance at his left, Largo's chest seemed to puff up, his wings spreading just a little bit wider as the flames grew hotter on his tail. Irwin chuckled at his battle-brother's antics, hiding it behind a clawed hand lest he truly burst out laughing loud enough for his own mate to hear him in her pokéball. Jasmine herself cooed gently and rubbed her head up against Largo's jaw, standing on the tip of her feet to do so, and making the Charizard's flames burn brighter from the attention.

Edward shook his head at the antics of his Pokémon but kept his smile on his face. If this was how they were acting now, he wondered how the pair would act when he revealed the surprise still stowed safely away in his backpack. "Alright guys, it's time to try out the new triple finisher. It's time… to make some glass!"

The three Pokémon roared and went to the attack with Jasmine taking to the sky first, her wings beating at such startling speeds that they blurred out of sight and sent her shooting up and circling around the valkyries. Sand started falling to the sound of a woman singing. The sand swirled in a massive tornado before the Flygon burst free with a cry of, "_I'm clear!_"

An aura of red simmered around Largo who stood with his head bowed before the tornado of sand before his eyes flashed open and the flames of his tail burned like a hellish inferno. Fire exploded out from his mouth in the form of a blazing ball of white that exploded with massive force at the tornado's center and within moments, Irwin followed Largo's attack with one of his own.

Pale blue light gathered in an orb in Irwin's massive jaws before collapsing upon itself and unleashing jagged, pale lightning that shot forth to impact against the storm of fire and sand. A small wave of snowflakes fell gently down as the ice beam finished its effects of instantly cooling the molten sand tornado into an intricate glass statue with the six valkyries as central pieces within the center of the structure.

Jasmine landed down beside Largo with her head tilted nearly upside down as she stared at the massive glass sculpture as the students stared open-mouthed at the sight. "_Hmmm… I think I should have wound it a bit tighter… looks a little too wide to me… though I help but feel a strange sort of… vindication with those things in there…_"

Largo chuckled. "_I don't know why but I do too!_"

Irwin rolled his eyes at the pair of them. "_Dragons…_"

Edward laughed. "Alright, that's enough now. Return everyone." Beams of crimson light shot forth from the pokéballs in Edward's hands and drew back the three Pokémon into the safe confines of their respected orbs. The trainer spared the time to look around past the massive glass sculpture at a kneeling Guiche who was staring up at the thing with his lower jaw hanging and his shoulders visibly trembling.

"Wha—Wha—Wha—" Edward turned behind him to see that Louise was alternating between pointing at him and the glass tornado with a shaky finger and her voice stuck on repeat. He knew what she was trying to ask but he decided some clarification was in order.

"Oh, that's what I like to call the Glassy Finisher. Made it up to contain a horde of ramping Muk. Little else can actually stand up to their acid safe for glass made of Flygon sand."

"Wha—Wha—Wha—"

Edward sighed. "Let's go and have a seat back in the courtyard, shall we? We've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

Edward glared at the laughing crowd of students, particularly the porker who had the audacity to proclaim him a commoner. As he recalled, it was that same boy who had nearly wet himself just by being in the presence of Largo, who didn't have an intimidating bone in his entire body! Now any other time, Edward wouldn't have given a Raticate's buckteeth about the opinions of what basically constituted as a bunch of arrogant snot-nosed little brats still falling to ideals that were all but prehistoric in Edward's own society. His temper was legendary in that his fuse was about as long as four regions and rare was it that anything cut the fuse short and let the bomb explode. However, a fuse, no matter how long, can still burn up and with the week Edward had what with dodging the misbegotten love affair of a girl who had too much bust and not enough sense, a maid with enough hero-worship to make, a blonde idiot who thought to actually try and _steal_ one of _his_ friends…

Well, he had to explode sometime.

They may try to bend his ethics; they may make him want to find that one corner of obscurity like it was the long lost Embedded Tower, but if there was one thing he would _not_ let stand is their stamping on his pride as a Master and the pride of those who helped him achieve it.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You who know nothing of me and mine dare to try and judge me by my appearance alone? Those who've not yet seen the powers I command, dare to try and make a mockery of me? Those who have, dare to anger me? Who here thinks I am just a mere commoner? Who here challenges me and mine?" Edward glared at the crowd of students, daring them to try and speak against him.

None did and his dissatisfaction grew with the mounting silence.

"Where I hail there is no such thing as magic and no such thing as this mockery of nobility!" Angry mutterings started to rise but were silenced as Edward reached down to grasp one of the pokéballs on his belt, specifically the one marked in hues of forest green and fine obsidian. "To have nobility is to have command over power is it not? Well, allow me to show you the powers under _my_ command!"

He tossed the ball high and from it burst free a monster the likes of which sent many of the students gasping in fear as yellow wings flapped to the sounds of thunder before lightning flashed from a thin bird's beak and where once there was a thunderbird now was a massive phoenix with wings of iridescent rainbows as fire raked the sky as it soared above the crowd before it burst into a mighty corona of light. A terrifying roar as a massive serpent of emerald scale and golden power twisted through the sky in an intricate dance as the sky became its stage. It turned and faced the students and opened its mouth in a massive roar that shook the earth before it dove down towards Edward who stood tall and proud before the creature's presence.

A flash of purple and where once there was a draconic serpent now was a beast that stood like a human but was more like a fox than anything else. With fur of grayish brown and a voluminous mane of red with spiky tips in black she, for by the slimness of her figure and the accent of fur around her upper chest, stood between Edward and the crowd with crimson claws at the ready. The jewel bangle in her ponytail glimmered in the light of the afternoon sun, accenting a strange, dark beauty in the Pokémon. Hailing from the region of Unova, this was a Pokémon regarded mostly in legends and folklore for few have ever been lucky enough to see one without its illusions masking it from the eyes of those who would do it harm. A Zoroark by species, Kushina by name.

Edward regarded the stunned silence of the crowd before he acknowledged his Pokémon with a small smile. "Still got that flair for theatrics don't you, Kushina?" He chuckled and shook his head. "Where you've seen the likes of those Legends, I'll never know."

She growled and regarded the crowd with clear disdain. "_Nothing but spoiled children, the whole lot of them. As if you'd grace them with the presence of a True Legend to any of them._"

Edward sighed and felt the weight of the six balls locked in his vest grow heavier. Master or not, he doubted that even the weakest of them would acknowledge him as anything less than a speck of dust. "Not this time… Not this time…"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_Dawn of the Midnight_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay, to make one point clear from the beginning, like "_Reflections in the Moonlight_", the PokéWorld takes place in the same dimension as Louise's world. Heck, I'm considering the idea of them being in the same system really (and none of you better roll your eyes at that idea. It has been scientific-ficitionally proven that any alien life on nearby planets and/or galaxies shall contain human/humanoid life resembling/matching our own. As for the actual PokéWorld… well it is predominantly game-based with elements of the manga and anime. Those elements being that Pokémon _are_ intelligent, can communicate with one another, can know more than four attacks, and are not limited to whatever size they are in the game or anime (I'm sorry but I just can't except that Charizards are shorter than Feraligatrs, that makes _no sense_.).

Other than that, everything is more game-based as the anime is borderline obscene with the sheer amount of technological advancement balanced against excessive areas of nature. As ideal as such a future is, it seems too over-the-top to be real. For those who have seen the film "Destiny Deoxys" I bring attention to the Floating Cubes of Doom that were capable of beating back a True Legendary like Rayquaza.

Edward Nomine is really a reflection of myself from my many adventures through the generations of Pokémon up to before the events that transpire in versions Black and White, at least as far as Team Plasma is concerned. Having battled thirty-two Gym Leaders and winning against the Elite 4 and Champions of Indigo, Hoenn, and Sinnoh (all in the span of six years mind you), never mind the confrontations against the Team Rocket remnants, Teams Magma and Aqua, and Team Galactic, well it's hardly surprising that Edward achieved the title of Pokémon Master, neh? Starting out from New Bark Town, Edward has truly come a _long_ way since the start of his journey, more so than some others I could mention… cough_Ash_cough_Ketchum_cough!

Also, as some reviewers have reminded me, there was one Void Familiar type that, thus far, I had been ignoring. Windalfr, The Right Hand of God, The Master of Beasts. Capable of commanding any beast be it tame or wild, familiar or pet, the Windalfr can control them all. Obviously, Edward easily has the respect of his team but those that he holds in the reserve as his secondary, the Team of True Legends… well let's say there is a reason that even he, as a Master, is banned from letting them out with anyone, Pokémon or human, being nearby. With him being the Windalfr, Edward would not only be able to command them, but to truly be able to _understand_ them and perhaps, just perhaps, be able to heal them.

Louise's reaction to Edward is the standard "human plebian equals less-than-human slave" as is common for her but when she discovers the beasts under his command _before_ the discovery of the Windalfr runes, well… let's just say that her respect for him is appropriately raised. Hard not to be when most of Edward's Pokémon can't stand for any disrespect towards their friend and trainer and will not hesitate in reminding anyone of this fact. I hear that Guiche still has the burns Largo gave him.

If I were to do a story focusing on a Windalfr, it would obviously feature Edward Nomine and his Pokémon but as it stands amongst the others… well, I can say that it is just short of the top five really. I wouldn't mind continuing this story really but there are others that I can push all the way to the end without fear of hitting that which all author's fear more than bad reviews…

Writer's block…


	10. Dawn of the Midnight

**VOTING CHALLENGE:** I haven't been completely honest with it. As many fans of Monster Hunter have surely noticed, half of the choices consisted of the race of monsters known as Elder Dragons while the rest are "normal" ones. The reason for this is because there is not one but _two_ winners to the voting challenge! One regular and one elder but the overall winner would be written first and foremost while the second at a later date. So now, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce the winner of the voting challenge!

Winning by a landslide... THE SILVER RATHALOS!

* * *

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Dawn of the Midnight_"

The sky above is red as freshly spilled blood, the clouds black as smoke on the horizon where a dark sun began to set. The forests that once reached an age forgotten by all but the trees is a barren wasteland of ash and rotting corpses, the trees serving more as grave markers for the dead. The nearby city, once a utopia unmatched in the entire world where towers of steel and glass rose unchallenged to the sky and entire troves of people littered the ever-busy streets was now nothing but ruins as far as the eye could see with great crystalline structures tore through the ground like weeds. There were no people in this city, at least, not the kind that populated it what was nearly a whole lifetime ago…

A lone figure walked the empty streets with a firm resolve obvious in the way he walked though it could not be denied that he is as exhausted as he appears his clothes quite well-worn and the backpack he carried was better on the back of some beast of burden than an ordinary man for the load it carried. His hair is gray from the ash carried on the winds and matted down to his head from the weight of it. He isn't overly muscular despite how easily he carries the heavy weight on his back.

His name is Jinrui Hanshou…

"_I beg of you…_"

He is the last of his kind… and thus has no purpose to serve…

"_My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

No life left to live on this desolate and empty world…

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

This ethereal ovaloid of green was the source of an innocent voice …

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

Someone, somewhere, was calling for him… asking for him…

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

He reached out to touch the void and he was gone…

* * *

It was sad to even consider the idea but Louise had almost grown used to the explosions her spell casting could make to the point that if she somehow managed to cast a spell without something blowing up she'd be torn between elation and concern. Still, it didn't matter for somewhere in the smoke stood her familiar, a proud and regal creature as befitting the daughter of the duke surely. She hoped—no, she _prayed_ that it would be a creature of prestige.

When the smoke cleared and she saw that it was far from her ideal fantasy of dragons and griffins but instead a human being, her heart clenched painfully tight and nearly shattered with the realization that this human was nothing more than a _commoner_. His clothes were in a terrible state and he looked as though he had walked for miles in the same shoes, his hair was wild and unkempt, like the concept of brushing it was a forgotten concept but when she saw his eyes, she let out a startled gasp.

In the stories that she enjoyed as a child, she had read that the eyes are often perceived as the window of the soul and looking into this boy's eyes, she found a bit of truth in romantic fiction. Eyes colored like blood, they were as beautiful as they were frightening, but it was his gaze upon her that made her heart suddenly start to beat just a bit faster. Finding all he could in her, the commoner slowly gazed around the courtyard, his crimson eyes quelling the whispers of the students and holding fast the eyes of their familiars, particularly those of a hardier breed than a mere animal. He seemed surprised by the sight of the familiars but otherwise did not seem to care too much about them, turning his eyes back to Louise.

Getting over her surprise at the strangeness of the Louise's new familiar, Kirche began to laugh. "This makes all you said worth it! I never would have guessed you'd summon a commoner."

"It was just a little screw-up!" snapped Louise, an embarrassed flush on her face.

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" That remark from another student had the whole of them laughing again. It was cut short when the commoner suddenly set his pack down on the ground with heavy thud, startling them with its weight. He didn't seem to notice their shock or surprise as he rose from his crouch to stand taller than any of the students present, Louise herself coming to just beneath his collar bone. She winced as her strange familiar cracked some stiffness out of his back, heaving a pleased sigh with the noise.

"Mr. Colbert!" Louise shouted desperately to the middle-aged man who stood on the far-side of the crowd.

"Yes, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning once more!"

Mr. Colbert shook his head, refusing the idea. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?" asked the girl.

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar which is precisely what you just did." He allowed a small pause as he stared at the strange commoner.

"But I've never heard of taking a plebian as a familiar!"

"No matter how unorthodox it might be, you cannot simply change the familiar once you have summoned it. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to accept him as yours, so please just continue with the ritual."

Louise stared back at the commoner in question who looked down at her without any clear emotion on his face. The pinkette titled her head imperiously, gesturing at him. "You should count yourself lucky. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner." He didn't appear to understand her words, only aware that she was speaking to him. With a sigh of resignation, Louise waved her wand. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar."

Finished with the chant, she seemed satisfied that the magic was working with any explosions involved but noticed a small problem. "On your knees familiar." She gestured roughly at the ground and bit back a growl at the amused smile on the commoner's face as he went down on one knee. She tapped his forehead with her wand and, blushing, leaned forward with pursed lips.

He flinched back at the attempt, starting to rise to his feet but she grabbed him roughly by the head and kissed him and though it was but a light touch of the lips, she still blushed as she stepped back. A blush of embarrassment turned to anger at the apparent lack of reaction from her new familiar who suddenly choked back a grimace, raising his left hand which had alit itself with magic.

But something was wrong.

The magic seemed to be struggling, fighting against something within her familiar and causing him great amounts of pain as his body served as the battleground between two opposing forces. Steam began to rise from his body as heat coursed through it at levels that should have driven him to his knees in pain but no, her familiar refused to succumb to the agony and remained firmly on his feet. His right arm alit itself with sudden brilliant intensity to rival the sun while the left became ensnared in dark shadows. He reached up with his right hand reached up and grasped something hidden beneath his jacket and he spoke in a language she could not comprehend but whatever he said seemed to help for whatever was combating the magic of the contract. Skin burned as runic letters wrote themselves upon the back of his left hand.

He stared at the runes for a moment before clenching his aching fist with the loud cracking of finger bones aligning themselves back to their proper place. He turned his gaze back to Louise, who appeared just as disturbed as the rest of the students over the whole process.

* * *

"So… anyone mind telling me just where I am exactly?" Jinrui spoke aloud as he followed along after the pink-haired girl. He had no idea what language she was speaking but it was clear that, whatever spell she had cast upon him, it tied the two of them together in some fashion. His language made no sense to her and the way he spoke his words, it was hard to tell just what exactly he was trying to say, but that was fine.

He wasn't talking to her.

'**_A whole new world, a different place outside of the normal space time. There is so much mana here, it's as though the very air itself is flooding with it._**' A voice like a rising dawn, the sun warming the earth with its rays whispered to his ear.

He glanced at the runes once more. "And this?"

'**_You've been branded, you fool! Human magic bound you to the witch!_**' A harsh voice, like the moonless midnight where nightmares came alive, overpowering the other voices that tried to speak. '**_All your power and you let yourself be chained like a slave!_**'

"Shut up." The voices go silent, cut off from his hearing by his spoken words unless called upon again. Unfortunately, while the words were not meant for her, nor could she really comprehend their meaning, it was not hard for the girl to figure out the gist and she responded back in kind with another incantation, which reacted rather explosively on his person.

Three months ago, he'd have killed her in an instant.

Amazing what peace can do to one's sensibilities…

"Was there a particular reason you felt for trying to kill me?" He ground out, crimson eyes flashing dangerously.

The girl blinked in surprise. "I understood that!"

Now it was Jinrui's turn to blink though he was more amused than shocked. "Rather violent for a translation spell wasn't it?"

The girl sagged, staring morosely at the floor. "I was trying to shut you up…"

Jinrui's left fist clenched painfully tight but he ignored it as he always did. "Well in either case, now that we understand each other I suppose introductions are in order. I am Jinrui Hanshou."

"Jinrui…? What an odd name… Never mind!" She shook her head and assumed a proud stance with her back arched and both hands on her hips, raising her chin up with an air of pure authority. "I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, and you are my familiar." With that said, she began to undress, muttering to herself as she did so. "I can't believe that I got a commoner as a familiar! A griffin or a dragon might have been too over the top to ask for but even a bugbear would have been better than such a simple looking thing!" Finished with lamentations, she tossed Jinrui her discarded clothes and began to rummage for her nightgown. "Take those and wash them."

"Do I look like the kind of person who knows anything about washing clothes?" He asked, not unkindly but with genuine confusion that made Louise turn to regard him once more. His pants were caked with layers of dried mud and his jacket was dusty and torn in several places, never mind that his hair was an absolute mess and his face looked rugged enough to grate cheese on. Jinrui blinked and suddenly found his himself being pushed out the door.

"Go and clean yourself up as well! I might have a commoner as a familiar but I _refuse_ to have a commoner covered in filth!" Louise yelled.

"As you wish."

* * *

It was about an hour or so later that Jinrui finished with Louise's demands and felt all the better for it. Of course, he had to wash the clothes by hand but thanks to that kindly young maid, Siesta if he recalled her name correctly, he got the gist of it quick enough. Unfortunately, finding a place to actually bathe turned out to be a bit more difficult and he had to ask for the maid's help in finding an adequate enough blade to shave but in the end, he was cleaner than he had ever been in his whole life and felt all the better for it. It was a simple necessity to be sure but when one's priorities regard the dismissal of such things in lieu of more important priorities, it was hard not to be as thoroughly pleased as Jinrui felt.

Now here he was sitting atop one of the castle's higher towers, his back against the spire and his pack resting at his feet. He was alone in every physical sense of the word.

He raised his left hand and regard the runes ascribed across it, just beneath his knuckles. "So I'm to be her familiar am I…?"

"**_You submit to that girl…_**" A voice of shadows, a growling in the dark.

"I don't submit to anyone, not even you." Jinrui suddenly smiled. "You're more upset that the mark is on your side."

"**_I am upset that you let some child mark you as hers! You're ours! You belong to no one else!_**" A howling wind in the midnight.

"I am yours," He agreed, "but you are also mine." He looked to the opposing tower where he knew Louise rested now, safe in her bed completely unaware of the danger she had put herself in by doing what tradition dictated to her. "She saved my life, whether intentionally or not it doesn't matter. She asked for _me_, and she has given me a purpose again."

"**_Will you truly bow your head to the frivolous desires of a child?_**" A softer voice, the sun rising on the horizon.

"… I will have her respect. Whether it is easily earned falls to her. I did not abandon the empty Earth just to enter a populated Hell." He glanced once more at the runes on his hand. "Is there something more to this… familiar contract? None of the beasts I saw had so much as a mark on them."

"**_What makes you think we would know any more than you?_**" growled the rising moon.

"**_It may be magic, but it is _**human**_ magic._**" The rays of the sun were chiding.

He made a show of sighing and rising to his feet. "I guess I was expecting too much out of you both. I'll have to figure it out on my own."

"**_Excuse me?_**" He blinked at that and made a supreme effort not to smile. It was rare for the two of them to speak in unison like that.

"Well, it _is_ human magic, like you said, so logically a human mind is the only thing capable of understanding it fully." Oh he was pushing it by the way both his fists suddenly clenched painfully tight. "This is a school after all, I'm sure there's some manner of dictionary to help me to translate this."

"**_Is that what you think?_**" Fangs clenched tightly in the darkness.

"**_No human library could ever compare to _**our**_ knowledge!_**" Claws glinted in the light.

"No, no. I don't want to be a bother—"

"**_We will unravel this spell,_**" growls in the twilight.

"**_Do not speak to us until then,_**" demands made in the dawn.

Silence.

Sweet, blessed silence.

Jinrui carefully flexed his fists and slowly started to grin. "It seems I can add my sanity to that list…"

* * *

The sun was just halfway to dawn when Jinrui decided that now was an appropriate time to awaken Louise. He rose from his bed of hay, which was by far the most comfortable thing he'd slept on in years, and spoke gently to the pinkette, shaking her gently by the shoulder. "Time to wake up."

"Mrmm?" It has been a long time since Jinrui had seen someone wake up from a good night's sleep but even though the memory was hazy at best, he did not recall anyone waking up in such a fashion. Mumbling something unintelligible, she sat up and rubbed her eyelids before yawning. He wasn't sure but it seemed the word adorable fit his 'master' quite well.

"I've laid out your clothes on the table," He told her.

"Hrmama…?" At least, it certainly sounded like that to Jinrui. It was hard to translate grunting and from the sound of it, she was either grateful of question. God help her if she actually wanted him to pick out _everything_.

"I don't believe it appropriate for me to pick out your underwear for you, and as I am not certain if there was anything else you wanted. I've not familiarized myself with the layout of the castle so I thought it best to wait for you."

"Huh?" It looked like the brain was just getting kick-started. Time to make a hasty but dignified retreat before she gathered enough of her wits to lambast him for returning long after she fell asleep the previous night, or worse, continue with her new familiar equals new manservant routine.

"I shall be waiting in the courtyard for you." He informed her, trying his best to make it sound less like an order and more like a farewell. Jinrui exited her room and closed the door with a sigh before making a hasty, but still quite dignified, walk down the tower stairs.

He wasn't lying about not finding out where the kitchen was and so help anyone who tried to get between him and a breakfast that wasn't made up of protein bars and spam. Hopefully, Louise wouldn't have any more childish demands to make of him.

* * *

Jinrui couldn't believe his ears. This girl that summoned him as her familiar wanted him to dress her every morning from the underwear up. He could accept washing her clothes, the necessity now being readily and easily available was something of a blessing to Jinrui and he wouldn't dare pass on the opportunity for a good washing even if he had to sneak his own clothes in with her own, but there was a limit to how much shit he was going to take.

"It is often considered impolite for a man to be present when a woman is changing." He argued.

"You are not a man!" She declared with a heated glare. He quirked an eyebrow at that. Okay, he was willing to admit he looked quite different with a clean shave and hair not buried under ash and grit but there was absolutely no way that he classified as bishonen. "You are a familiar! It is no more impolite for you to be around me while changing then it would be for a dog."

Jinrui's fists clenched at that, this time of his own volition. "Is that what you think?" He asked her, his voice cold as ice with anger shining in narrowed, crimson orbs.

Louise seemed startled by the sudden shift of emotions in him but it was quickly overtaken by what she felt as righteous indignation. "I will not have my familiar take that kind of tone with me. There will be no food for you until dinner this evening."

Jinrui's mutinous expression did not waver in the least as he inclined his head. "As you wish."

* * *

"This is ambrosia, pure and simple." Jinrui swooned, taking another bite of fresh bread. Food like this would be considered a miracle and Jinrui treated it as such. Whether it was luck or good fortune, Jinrui had run into that same maid as before and like Louise, Siesta had been quite surprised at how different he appeared from when he was covered in grime. She had been kind enough to show him the way to the kitchens and was even so kind as to offer him a meal before hearing of his punishment. He didn't care if it was of the same make as the rest of the commoners, it was _fresh food_ and that was good enough in his book.

"Familiar!" An all too familiar voice called for him. Eyes narrowed, Jinrui inhaled the last of the bread and quickly swallowed it down. He rose to his feet just in time as four and a half feet of pink-haired irritation entered the courtyard and, spotting him, gestured for him to follow her. "Come, familiar."

'_If she whistles for me, I don't care what I owe her, I'll kill her._' Jinrui stepped up beside her and followed just a bit behind as she walked.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked her.

Louise glared at over her shoulders at him and finding him honestly curious informed him, "There are no classes today for all the second year students. We are supposed to be building relationships and open communication between our familiars."

"Oh I'd love to build that…" muttered Jinrui, making no effort to hide his sarcasm.

"Don't presume to take that tone of voice with me, familiar!" Louise snapped at him.

"Weapon." Jinrui snapped back with clear venom, surprising her and throwing Louise completely off track. That word sounded so strange to say, it felt even more so when used as reference to himself. "If you can't be kind enough to remember my name then call me by what I really am. I refuse to degrade myself to the level of a beast."

"You dog!" She snarled with hands clenched with pink hair arching like an angry feline. "You don't talk back to me! You are my familiar and I'll—"

"What exactly?" Jinrui's eyes were narrowed and, unseen by Louise, his shadow was rapidly twisting and turning beneath his feet, flickering through a variety of shapes, all of them sharp and deadly. "In case you've failed to realize, I am not some form of animal ready to please you at your whim. You may well have saved my life but that debt is rapidly losing its importance."

"W-W-What?" Jinrui smiled at her stuttering. She was either incredibly angry or was confused by the frank admission that he owed her his life. Either way, she seemed to have lost the ability to speak coherently.

"If it wasn't already obvious, this master and familiar thing is not going to work out if you keep insisting on playing master and dog with me. We will either be equal partners or I'm gone, regardless of whatever contract you've bound me with."

"Equal partnership!" She shrieked. "You are my familiar and you will obey!"

Six months ago, her head would have been separated from her shoulders. Now she was seconds away from getting placed over his knee and so help him, he'd give her a righteous spanking!

"Well, well…" A feminine voice drawled, turning the arguing duo's heads to the speaker that had interrupted their argument. Jinrui recognized the girl's voice from yesterday and though he did not understand her words then, he recognized the mocking hidden beneath false kindness. "Not only is your familiar disobedient but speaking to a noble in such a manner." She tossed her red tresses over her shoulder. "If you were going so far as to hire a commoner to fake being your familiar, you could have at least found one with proper respect couldn't you?"

"What did you say, Kirche?" Louise growled, still ticked off with Jinrui but now having a new focus for her anger. "You know I did the summoning properly and he appeared!"

Jinrui's attention wasn't on the girl or his so-called master, but the large, red crocodilian at Kirche's side. "What the hell is that and why is it looking at me like that?" The thing's golden eyes were narrowed and it was standing between him and Kirche as though it half-expected him to kill her where she stood and by the way it flame-tipped tail was quivering; it knew it would not be able to protect her.

"Never seen a salamander before, commoner?" Kirche asked, not noticing her familiar's reaction as she crouched down to scratch at the back of its head, its eyes still locked on Jinrui.

"A salamander…" He repeated and the knowledge came to him in an instant. _Salamander, salamandra ignis, reptilian beast of fire frequently found in places of extreme temperatures such as volcanic vents and steel forges._ He blinked. Reptilian… "Ah, I see…" He knelt down on one knee before the salamander, which flinched but kept itself between him and its master. Jinrui stared at the salamander for a moment before suddenly speaking, or at least what could either girl assumed as speaking for the noise made more sense coming from a serpent's mouth than a human's.

Neither of them were as surprised as the salamander itself who starred open-mouthed at Jinrui before croaking a reply of his own. The two continued this exchange for a minute more before Jinrui rose to his feet as he nodded at a confused Kirche. "Flame is an example of his race and you've done well with him." The salamander's chest puffed out at that and he croaked a small spark of fire, thoroughly pleased with himself.

Kirche raised an eyebrow at Jinrui before suddenly blinking with the realization that she hadn't mentioned her familiar's name to anyone for she had only decided upon it that very morning, so then how did he…? She glanced down at Flame who looked up at her with a happy wag in his flame-tipped tail. "You are rather odd for a commoner but I thank you for the compliment." She turned and walked off with Flame hobbling along after her, his head and tail held high with a prideful gait in his step.

Jinrui watched the salamander scamper off and shook his head, chuckling. "It seems I've made someone's day." He glanced down at Louise. "Now, back to our discussion…"

Finally recalling her wits from the strangeness of the event, Louise said, "There is nothing to discuss, you are my familiar and you will obey!" There was a distinctive lack of conviction in her words, though the imperiousness of the order was still there.

Jinrui's eyes narrowed but thankfully the conversation with Flame had cooled off his temper somewhat so he wasn't feeling particularly murderous as he responded back with an even tone, "I am your weapon to do with what you will," he agreed, "but if you continue to treat me as a something rather than a someone, you'll find this weapon turned back upon you." It wasn't a threat, not really. If she continued with this bratty routine, he'd kill her. A simple fact.

"Such insolence…!" She was frustrated, that much was obvious, but by his stubborn refusal to obey without question or by his strange correction of his title as her weapon rather than her familiar. "Go and bring me some tea or something! I will be contemplating your punishment!"

Jinrui's eyes remained narrowed but there a strange smugness in his smile. "As you wish."

* * *

Six months ago, he'd have carried out her order without hesitation. Now, he was exploiting as many loopholes as he could just to avoid having to deal with her. For example, she asked for a cup of tea or something, so he had to spend at least some time to choose for her, yes? Better still, she never actually said _when_ she wanted that drink. Jinrui was wondering if he this school happened to have laxatives when a large, floating eyeball appeared in his path.

"… And what are _you_ looking at?" The thing blinked repeatedly before floating away. "What an odd… something…

"That's a bugbear," a soft, female voice answered from behind him. Jinrui looked over his shoulder to find a familiar smiling maid with a plate of food in her hands.

Despite his earlier mood, Jinrui had to crack a smile at the maid's appearance. It was nice to see someone that didn't immediately irritate him with a single, derogatory glance. "Working hard as always, Siesta?" He always did appreciate a working girl, even before…

"As always," She agreed with a beaming smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay to chat." She indicated the pastry on her plate which Jinrui eyed with a hungry gleam in his eye. He couldn't help but be curious.

"What is it?"

Siesta seemed surprise by the question. "It's a cheesecake. Do you not have any where you are from?"

"Not so much anymore I'm afraid." He had always been told of such wondrous delights as pastries such as cake and pies but never had he actually seen one before. He couldn't imagine what it tasted like. He was about to ask her whether there was any available "for his master" when he was rudely interrupted.

"Hey. Is my cake here yet?" The two glanced over at a nearby table where a girl with long blonde hair combed into large, elegant curls sat with a small frog in hand and a boy opposite her. He was every bit the arrogant little fool known as nobility in these lands with blonde hair styled into a perfect shape and looked every bit as dignified as royalty despite the pig-sized mole sitting halfway onto the boy's lap. It was the boy who had spoken and sealed his fate. He had renewed Jinrui's almost forgotten irritation with Louise and thus made himself the perfect target for some misplaced aggression.

Six months ago, he'd have gladly walked over and shoved the cake down the boy's throat, plate included.

Now, physical punishment was all well and good but it was short and sweet, lasting only for the moment. Total humiliation lasted _much_ longer.

Jinrui offered a smile to Siesta that seemed a touch scary, especially with how his red eyes seemed to twinkle. "I'll take that cake to him, if you don't mind."

"Ah, but—" Siesta blinked and found the plate had already left her hands.

"Really, it's no trouble, Siesta." Jinrui walked over to the table and set the cake down before the boy who didn't spare him so much as a passing glance as he continued to praise the girl across from him, having just finished praising his familiar and moving onto the girl and her frog. "Your familiar spirit really resembles you in how cute it is, Montmorency."

Jinrui spared the girl a cursory glance before shrugging. "I suppose it's a fitting praise as the other girl from last night has yet to have a familiar of her own." He agreed.

The boy twitched and turned, starting an angry retort that died with the realization of who had spoken. "You're that plebian summon of Louise the Zero."

Jinrui quirked an eyebrow at the title, wondering just what it meant but shelved it for a later time. "You're that arrogant little twit I saw last night with that younger girl with the brown cloak." Jinrui smiled genially, revealing an above average number of sharpened teeth. "Too bad too, her food certainly sounded delicious…"

"H-How dare you address an aristocrat in such a manner?" He demanded, angry and shocked that he was being put down but what he perceived as a mundane commoner. "I shall—"

"Guiche." He froze like a statue as Montmorency's brow furrowed as she stared at him suspiciously. "What is he talking about?"

The blonde-haired nobleman, otherwise known as Guiche, looked more concerned with the girl than Jinrui; a mistake. "Nothing but lies I assure you, Montmorency. After all, I—"

"Cannot tell lies in front of your eyes? A poor attempt at poetry but not a bad altogether. It loses itself though with your continual use, or perhaps I should say _abuse_ of it." Jinrui stated and noting the confusion on the blonde girl, he elaborated. "It seems to me that particular line is a favorite of his since I heard him using it with that girl, what was her name? Katie?"

Confusion was rapidly being replaced with anger and Montmorency's hand started to clench tightly, the once playful frog in her other hand now puffing up like an angry toad to match its master. Both turned narrowed eyes upon a decidedly nervous Guiche who rapidly proclaimed his innocence and how aggrieved he was to be facing such accusations from the familiar of a zero when Jinrui happened to interrupt him mid-way through.

"Well, I could be mistaken," he admitted. "I'm not all that good on names you see, but since she's coming this way, I suppose you could clarify her name for me?"

"_What?_" Guiche squeaked, yes for certainly something in that high an octave had to be called a squeak, turning a stark white.

Satisfied with a job well-done, Jinrui casually walked away just far enough to not get caught up in the ensuing, and decidedly one-sided, fight that was about to take place. He wasn't disappointed as Guiche buried himself deeper and deeper with both girls subconsciously double-teaming him with questions and demands too quickly spoken for Guiche to answer let alone try and deflect away with more rosy words of praise.

A crowd was starting to gather and hearing opportunity's bells ringing loud and clear, Jinrui snatched a plate of untouched pastry and took a bite. Six months ago he would have gone down on his knees and praised hallelujah. Now, he managed to suppress that urge down to a stream of happy tears. Thankfully, he didn't miss out on the double slap Guiche received from the two girls that left a pair of red handprints on either side of the blonde's face and him flat on his butt from the force of the strikes.

As the gathered students laughed at Guiche's misfortune, the blonde managed to salvage enough of his pride to rise to his feet, his eyes settling upon Jinrui who saluted him with his fork.

"Looks like you don't know the manners you should show towards nobles." Guiche accused him.

Jinrui shrugged, placing the plate down as he spoke. "There are only nine people that have ever earned my respect; you cannot begin to compare with any of them." The casual response did not appease any of Guiche's shattered pride.

"Then perhaps a duel will teach you to respect your betters and teach you what it means to make two ladies cry." If Guiche had expected fear or surprise from the ashen-haired commoner, he was disappointed and a bit confused, almost losing his dramatic pose as Jinrui slowly turned to face him with a smile so wide as to reveal _all_ of his sharp teeth in such a way as to almost be predatory.

"A _duel_?" repeated Jinrui, his eyes twinkling dangerously, his shadow rippling beneath him, the light of the sun twisting unseen in his right hand. "As in… a fight?" He chuckled, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "Boy, if you are that eager to die, just tell me. I'll kill you here and now if you desire."

Whispers broke out in the crowd, disbelief and hilarity at Jinrui's bold words echoing softly on the wind. The students found the idea of a plebian winning over a noble to be funny but the idea of a commoner actually killing a noble in a duel?

Impossible.

Six months ago, Jinrui would have demonstrated how easy it truly was, starting with Guiche. Now, he stood patiently, waiting for the pretty-boy's response which wasn't forthcoming. Despite his idiocy, Guiche was the son of a general and despite his own lack of actual training; a soldier's instincts still flowed in his veins. He heard Jinrui's words not as jest or a false sense of bravado like his year-mates; he knew the plebian truly believed himself capable of killing him.

It was right about here where Guiche's idiocy took over from his common sense.

"Thirty minutes hence, at Vestry field." He declared hotly, turning on his heel and stomping off to prepare. He was looking forward to seeing the look on that plebian familiar's face when he beat him soundly and without effort.

Jinrui watched him go with a smile on his face. He was interested to see how superior these nobles thought of themselves against a plebian that stood on greater ground than they. He was quite happy with that line of thought up until Louise shoved her way through the crowd to stand before him, glaring with everything she had up at the taller boy. "What do you think you're doing?" she didn't give him time to answer, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him.

'_Surprisingly strong for one so small…_' He thought. "Where are we going?"

"To Guiche. He might still forgive you and call off the duel."

Jinrui stopped and wrenched his arm free from her grip. "That is one wish, I will not grant you."

"You don't understand anything. A commoner can't hope to win against an aristocrat. He'll kill you easily." Was it his imagination or did he hear actual concern in her voice? Was she actually worried for him rather than angry? He studied her for a moment before smiling sadly, shaking his head.

"In all my life, I've only ever met two people who were capable of killing me. I can only pray that I'll find a third." He sighed, glancing up at the clouds passing by far above in a blue sky. "I am your weapon, whatever is precious to you, I will protect, whatever is wretched to you, I will destroy."

"Stop that! Why do you keep referring to yourself as a weapon?" She demanded, clearly frustrated with him.

Jinrui slowly turned to look her in the eyes and Louise felt her breath catch in her throat. It was a limp, unfocused gaze that saw far beyond her to a range impossible by eyes unused to the sight of destruction and death. It felt like eternity that Jinrui's eyes laid upon her but in reality it was only long enough for Jinrui to speak.

"Because that was what I was born to be."

* * *

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche smiled, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his golden locks, missing the look of… something… in Jinrui's eyes at his words.

"I'd gladly turn my back on you not out of fear, but out of disgust that someone as idiotic as you can proclaim yourself victorious before the fight has even begun." Jinrui inclined his head. "Fight or die, foolish boy."

Guiche grunted and shrugged with a great amount of exaggeration in his movements. "Who am I to deny a commoner's request?" He whipped the rose in his hand, allowing a petal to fall to the ground. There was a bright flash of mana before a metallic suit of armor rose up from the ground with such speed that earned more than a few awed whispers from the crowd. "I am known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore the bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

Acting on Guiche's unspoken command, the golem charged at startling speeds, aiming for a hard punch to Jinrui's diaphragm. For a living suit of armor made entirely out of bronze, the thing was quite fast, faster than most normal humans could go without years of extensive training.

Jinrui caught the golem's fist with his left hand without a flinch, a faint flicker of shadows dancing along his arm.

"Wh-What?" gasped Guiche.

"Asato ma sad gamaya…" Jinrui clenched his fist, crushing the golem's own. Light erupted in Jinrui's right hand, shifting its shape until it resembled a Chinese dadao in all but its make. The runes ascribed on the back of his left hand started to flicker before suddenly alighting themselves with emerald intensity. The golem was sent flying, sliding apart as two large halves from the power of Jinrui's strike.

"**_Is it doing what I think it is doing?_**" An unheard question from the light to the dark.

"**_It is, and I LIKE it!_**" Excited laughter in the shadows. "**_Let's see if the boy can figure it out for himself, hmm?_**"

Shocked cries came from the crowd of students, none of them as loud as Guiche's own fearful stuttering, "Im-Impossible! You're just a plebian!" He waved his rose wand several more times, summoning a small troop of golems that stood between him and Jinrui.

Jinrui tilted his head for a moment before suddenly dismissing the sword in his right hand as he held up his left fist and ancient runes now glowing faint as dying embers before suddenly reigniting as black energy coiled around the arm like angry serpents.

"Tamaso ma jyotir gamaya…" Jinrui raised his arm up high and the crowd of students screamed as black hands rose up from the shadows of the assembled golems and grabbed them by their necks. Jinrui slowly started to clench his hand, the shadows mimicking his every move, before suddenly slashing his arm down.

The shadowed limbs pulled down on the golems and slammed them down into the unforgiving ground, crushing their necks in the process. Jinrui flinched and the darkness disappeared from his left arm, leaving faint burns on the sleeve of his jacket. He sighed and rubbed the soreness out of his left hand, quirking an eyebrow as the light faded completely from the runes.

"Wh-What _are_ you?" whispered Guiche, returning Jinrui to the task at hand.

It was time to finish this.

"Mrutyor ma amritam gamaya…" Shooting forward at impossible speeds and Jinrui was suddenly face to face with Guiche. The blonde fool had breath enough to gasp before Jinrui's fist met his stomach with enough force to send him up into the air by several feet. Jinrui spun tightly on his right leg, kicking out at Guiche's torso and sending the noble skidding across the dirt. Jinrui appeared almost instantly atop Guiche, slamming his foot down upon the boy's back, shoving his face into the unforgiving ground. The sword of light rose up high over Guiche's head, ready to cleave the neck.

"Yield!" He managed to scream, turning his head just enough to stare up with one frightened eye at his opponent.

Jinrui paused, head tilting to the side in confusion, the crowd silent as the grave around them. Many of them were pale as death, some were openly gaping, and a few, most of them female, were weeping, but every single one of them were thoroughly shocked as their entire world view crumbled before their very eyes.

A commoner had defeated a noble in battle… in a fight that had lasted less than three minutes.

"Yield…? What does that mean… yield?" asked Jinrui.

"I give up! I surrender!" Guiche was almost in tears himself, his eyes locked on the energy blade in Jinrui's hand.

Jinrui's face lowered, hiding his eyes in shadow. "You… give up…?" Slowly, Jinrui's shoulders started to quiver. He was far from happy with Guiche's words.

He was furious.

"Yes, yes I give up!" Guiche pleaded, unaware of the fires he was stoking. Jinrui still didn't move. "Wh-What are you waiting for?"

"I'm trying to understand… I've been in many battles you see and none of them have ended in surrender. There have always been two options, to live or die. I'm trying to understand the existence of a third option…"

"Jinrui." A soft voice called out from behind him, almost unrecognized by the sudden change in its usual fiery tones. Jinrui turned to meet Louise's eyes.

"Yes?"

"No more." It wasn't a plea or a demand, far from it. It was an order from his new Lord.

"… As you wish." Jinrui's sword slowly started to vanish like a dying flame and Guiche let out a breath of relief that choked in a frightened squeal as Jinrui hauled him up to his feet, the blade suddenly alive with fresh light, its sharpened edge dangerously close to Guiche's neck.

"Never in all of my life have I met someone as disgusting as you. You were so proud to kill for your convictions but cowered under the face of death, afraid you were to die for them. If your actions are common-found amongst the nobles then I, for one, am glad to be a commoner. You might be a noble by blood, but it sure as hell isn't by spirit." Jinrui dropped Guiche to the ground and turned his back upon him, the blade vanishing into thin air as he walked to Louise who had stood silent throughout the brief exchange. She was afraid even if she did her best to remain standing firm in front of him.

He stared down at her for a long moment before suddenly smiling and bowing his head. "I suppose it is too much to ask that you make some actual enemies, my Lord? It's not much fun fighting idiot schoolboys."

If she was confused by the strange form of address, Louise didn't show it as she responded in a dry voice, "I'll try and see who I can find."

That earned a pleased nod from Jinrui and those unseen at his side.

"**_She has claws_**."

"Good…"

* * *

"Are you a mage?" The question was softly spoken, hesitant and slow with its delivery but still surprising with its words. Louise and Jinrui were sitting in her room, the sun long since set in the horizon. Jinrui was lying atop his bed of hay while Louise was sitting at her dresser, brushing her hair and gazing at Jinrui through his reflection in the mirror.

Jinrui glanced up and, sounding amused by her question, answered, "I said earlier that I am by no means a noble. What you saw earlier was just one of the abilities granted to me by being what I am."

"What do you mean 'by being what you are', Jinrui?" Louise asked. Jinrui chuckled, pleased with hearing her speak his name and by how she looked as though she was bracing herself to find out she had summoned some manner of demon.

She wouldn't be wrong, not entirely.

"I am your weapon, whatever is precious to you, I will protect, whatever is wretched to you, I will destroy." He repeated. "I was a part of an order and each of us was given unique, even dangerous, powers upon joining. I suppose the best comparison for it would be knights given enchanted weaponry… but I'm more of a weapon than I am a knight, though I do have a knight's sense of pride…" Jinrui suddenly asked, "Tell me, if you had been dragged away from your home, forced to do some strange person's laundry, sleep on a bed of hay, and sub sequentially threatened with no meals if you disobeyed, what would you do?"

Louise seemed surprised by the sudden question but that surprise gave way to offended pride. "I would never do such things!" She declared hotly, slamming her brush down with emphasis as she turned in her seat to face him. "Such a thing is beneath the daughter of a duke and I would—… Oh…" She finally connected the dots, her face rapidly turning as pink as her hair and looking quite uncomfortable.

"Six months ago, I would have killed you." That earned a flinch. Jinrui gave her a wry smile. "But that was then and this is now." His suddenly solemn eyes locked onto Louise's own, freezing her in place as he spoke, "The reason I haven't is because I am curious. Who is this girl that had the power to call for me? Why did she plead for me to answer to her guidance? What was it that let her reach out to me and no one else? Whether or not these questions are answered, I am yours to do with what you will."

Louise looked wide-eyed at his confession, for when she had called for a familiar; she had expected an obedient beast, with great sense of pride and even greater power. What she answered was something proud and powerful, there was little doubt of that, but obedient wasn't a part of the equation. It would take some time for her to adjust from what she had expected to what she had received.

Still… there was one question that needed to be asked.

"Earlier… you said that you owed me your life… what did you mean by that?"

Jinrui didn't answer. At least, not right away. "We spent all of our lives fighting in a senseless war… and when it was finally over and victory was ours… I was the only one left to bask in it. What good is peace when you have no one to share the joy of it? I was alone for so long… with no enemies to fight, no friends to protect… I had almost forgotten what it felt like… to be alive…" Jinrui sighed, lying back on his bed of hay, closing his eyes to welcome the sweet abyss of sleep.

"… Jinrui?"

"Yes?"

"That order you were a part of… what was it called?"

Jinrui's eyes opened the tiniest bit, glancing up at Louise as she laid atop her bed, looking down at him with an unreadable expression on her face, the moon highlighting her pink hair from the room's lone window.

"We called ourselves… Masked Riders."

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_On Wings of Silver_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

A new character for my revised Kamen Rider Kaiju storyline, Jinrui Hanshou is one of the most powerful of the Riders. In point of fact, as Jinrui himself has stated, there are only two Riders capable of exceeding even his great power and thus capable of killing him. While he is capable of transforming into his Rider form, Jinrui only does so when his m-base powers (something akin to Marvel's x-gene) are not enough to win the fight. Against someone like Guiche, Jinrui would think it as being overkill even with an army of golems at Guiche's command.

This incarnation of Jinrui is _very_ different from the one set to appear in Kamen Rider Kaiju and is almost an exact opposite in terms of personality and ideals. He was born and raised as a weapon in a war that was already lost decades before and being the sole victor of that war has left him with literally nothing. Nothing to destroy, nothing to protect… just continued existence where he would be driven to the brink of madness from years of lonliness.

To be perfectly honest, Jinrui was originally intended to be my first one-shot in this series but I just couldn't get his character down the way I liked. I wanted to create a human(ish) familiar that would be willing to serve Louise but at the same time, maintain a level of pride befitting a soldier of war. Jinrui may refer to himself as a weapon rather than as a familiar but that is because it is exactly how he views himself and the other Riders, weapons born and raised for war against a force unimaginable. Jinrui is willing and able to do anything Louise asks of him so long as she does not step on his pride. He views Louise as a "Lord" because, to him, the difference between a _Lord_ and a _Lady_ is a matter of actual power between them rather than gender differences. A _Lady_ may well command a soldier but it is a _Lord_ who wields the weapon.

Of the human(ish) familiar I've created thus far… Jinrui and Nicolai tie for first though I think Jinrui has a slight edge on the hybrid. Being a true Gandalfr, Jinrui would be able to utilize his powers to their fullest potential and really, out of the other familiars created thus far, I imagine he would get along well with Derflinger. Definitely in the top five of possibility, Jinrui may well make his own story… or he may not. Time can only tell.

_April 29, 2011 **ADDITION**:_

It has been brought to my attention that my attempt at a silent tribute was to be as foolhardy as a spoken tribute so allow me a moment to soapbox my thoughts and feelings. As some may have noted, I wrote this one-shot to the writing style of the author known as Gabriel Blessing as a silent tribute to his marvelous work The Hill of Swords. The reason I did not simply say as much before now was because I did not want anyone to compare them as such comparisons would be unfair both to Gabriel Blessing and myself.

This chapter is but a mere one-shot of possibility that is likely to never be anything more than what it is while The Hill of Swords is a novel of epic length and equally epic quality. To compare them would be a great injustice to them both and I did not want that. However… my attempt at a poorly hidden tribute has garnered opinions that opened my eyes to the fact that, just because I see this one-shot for what it is, no else is privy to my admittedly mad way of thinking. So let me say it here and now that _yes_, this is a one-shot written as a tribute to the great work of Gabriel Blessing but _please_ refrain yourselves from comparing them for what is a simple chapter of possibility compared to a novel of incredibility?


	11. On Wings of Silver

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** It has been brought to my attention that, at long last, new information has been made regarding the Void Familiars and the overall status quo of said Void Users in the continent of Halkeginia. Now, be warned that this information is valid as of April 16, 2011, so if something new arises, or more facts are made clear, I'll try to uphold them but otherwise, this is what I know. WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS.

Brimir, through some ritual/spell, made it so that every one of the five major countries contain both _one_ Void user and one set familiar along with an elementally aligned relic so that they may progress in their abilities. One does not become a Void user on genetics alone and the power can be transferred upon another Void user's death but only to one of that same country. Also, when a Void Familiar is summoned a second time, it is possible for them to gain the powers of another familiar but _only_ of the Hands or Mind, the Heart can only be summoned by a Void User of Albion and even then, it must be out of _love_ for that familiar rather than destiny.

As it currently stands, this is how the Void works:

Tristain – Water – Gandalfr "The Left Hand of God" capable of using any weapon with the experience of a master along with physical abilities enhanced to near full potential. Used primarily as the "Shield" of the Void user.

Romalia – Fire – Windalfr "The Right Hand of God" who can communicate and command other familiars/animals. Used primarily as the "Sword", commanding whole armies of creatures to do their bidding.

Gallia – Earth – Myozthirirn "The Mind of God" who can use any magical artifact regardless of magical capabilities. No set primary use as of yet.

Albion – Wind – UNKNOWN "The Heart of God" who can be any of the above three. The Heart is used as a vessel of magical power and is turned into a living genocidal bomb. Apparently, the process does no result in the Heart's demise but perhaps serves as a "release" from the familiar bonds as Brimir's "Heart" was the one who killed him with the very sword she created for her use as Gandalfr…

* * *

**_NEW_**** VOTING CHALLENGE:** The oncoming arc of characters will be nothing but Gandalfr and _all_ shall be appearing but I will leave it to you, my readers, to choose who comes first. Now, I'm going to keep their names a secret but I will reveal this one and only fact. Each and every one of them are _fully established_ characters rather than OCs like Nicolai or pseudo-OCs like the Jabberwocky. Vote quickly for only four more stories remain until the next arc begins.

* * *

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_On Wings of Silver_"

The skies are dark with storm clouds, the only semblance to light being the vicious roars of lightning bolts that arc through the sky eager to strike any that dare to invade. Rain falls so heavily that the weaker branches of the trees below broke and fell dead to the muddied earth below. The winds howled like an enraged demon and blew many trees free from the ground to toss about like one would a stick. High above the clouds a draconic shadow could be seen soaring through the storm's epicenter, guiding it further on as it searched for fresh territory while down below, deep eyes of molten gold glared with resentment of centuries as the shadow flew on uncaring of the anger of generations it enticed in the solitary alpha predator of the lands its flight desecrated.

Ducked safely away in the shadows of stone, fangs clenched as wings itched to stretched and fly freely but instinct and bitter experience reminded him of such a folly. Bad enough to fly in a storm of lightning but to dare and make a stance, no matter how small or unthreatening, against the likes of an Elder? He was too old to be a foolhardy young drake with ideals of grand territories and dead slayers at its feet. No, he knew exactly where he stood in this world and he was happy enough with it to not risk everything in a doomed escapade against a force that commanded the weather to its will.

He scuttled back further back into his den and settled onto the stone floor with his tail curling tight around his legs, his eyes closing to block out the enraging sight of the storm. The rain could not enter here but there was no preventing the freezing claws of the storm's wind from raking against his scales. Another reminder that this territory, however adequate it might well be, it was not the ideal. The soft-meats that dared to trespass were not spared and what few managed to escape did not live long enough to warn others of their ilk and bring slayers to his hunting grounds, culling his prey or worse, trying to take his flesh for themselves, to make their hard-skin of his precious scales, to make their claws from his claws. Better to be picked off by the scavengers than to allow such dishonor to fall one of his grandeur.

"_I beg of you…_"

Molten eyes snapped open with a vicious snarl. The words, so strange, so alien, was of the language of the soft-meats, of the slayers!

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

He rose to his feet, the storm and its creator forgotten in a rage that one of _those_ creatures dared to not only invade his territory once more but to actually enter his den! He would roast the very flesh from their bones!

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Where was it? He could smell it but he could certainly hear it so where—THERE! An emerald light shining dully in the shadows, a light made from the crystals the soft-meats so coveted. So _that_ was why… It didn't matter what it had come here for. He could not hunt with that Elder outside and his frustration was too high to let this opportunity pass!

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

His tail-spike unsheathed and ready to pierce, he started forward with measured steps of a hunter on the prowl. Every step was taken carefully so no sound was made save for the soft scraping of loose pebbles breaking free from the walls. There… around the corner was the crystal-light…

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

He lunged.

* * *

Sad as it sounded, Louise had become accustomed to the explosions that accompanied, or resulted from, her spell casting. In point of fact, if she were to somehow cast a spell without blowing something up she'd be concerned. For all of three seconds before the elation sets in, but that moment wasn't yet here and she had something more important to focus on. This cloud of smoke was far larger than any that resulted from her previous spells and granted, this was a summoning spell and thus likely more powerful than a simple transfiguration but still…

The ground trembled to the sound of a growl that sent ice-cold fear shooting through Louise's spine for the sheer ferocity in the noise. This fear turned to horror as a roar the likes of which she never heard or hoped to hear ever again for never was there such a sound of pure rage ever directed upon her. The roar alone was enough to blow the remnant smoke away like a hard gust of wind and with the acrid blackness gone, Louise finally saw her familiar for what it was and it took her breath away.

He, for there was a definite maleness to it, was beyond anything she dared to dream of. More spikes arming it than any other creature ought to have, particularly around the forelimbs of its wings and along its back. A massive tail thick as the trunk of a tree, and just as long, ended in a spiked spade with a long stinger that glistened dangerously in the light of the afternoon sun but not anywhere near as much as the beauty of its scales. Were it not alive, Louise would have thought it a statue for there was nothing on the beast that wasn't seemingly composed of some rare mineral. Scales of shining silver and cold iron, spikes and heavy beak of the finest obsidian, wings that _shone_ like freshly spun silk… Why, even its eyes looked to be made of molten gold.

It was better than her dream of manticores and dragons for this was a beast so rare as to be almost spoken as nothing more than myth.

A wyvern… and true-blooded wyvern!

He didn't know where he was, the sudden change in environment was too startling for him and his anger was now fueled by fear of the unknown, fear of the could-be, fear that others far bigger and stronger were near ready to accept an unwilling challenge for territory but worse than those what-ifs was the definite before him. A whole swarm of soft-meats, all younglings by their size, and a group of creatures that would not even serve as adequate snack let alone a challenge… though that one… a female and barely out of the egg, yet she was smaller than him by a bare margin… a hatchling elder perhaps… He turned molten eyes upon the solitary adult of the swarm and growled deep in his throat.

It bore no hard-stone or weapon but a stick of wood but there was no mistaking the stench of death that clung to its pink flesh, the acrid smell of ash born from the burning of its own kind. Not a mere soft-meat or a slayer… a killer! Fire burned in his throat, wings spreading wide as he prepared to unleash death upon the killer when a voice shouted from the foremost of the swarm. A youngling of small stature and fur the same pink of the rare females of his kind. Her voice wasn't enough to deter him but her scent was. Smoke wafted from clenched fangs as he turned and glared down at the soft-meat that smelled of his own kind.

She spoke to him in the language of her kind, her voice stern and reprimanding like a mother to a foolhardy hatchling. He snorted and turned his head once more to the killer when she _roared_ at him, startling him enough to gain his full attention upon her. She was gesturing at him with her paw, to bring his head down to her level and he did so for something inside him, be it instinct or something beyond his understanding, told him to do so. She raised her paw once more and, gesturing about with her stick, and he snarled as _power_ gathered around her. Then she tapped the stick against his beak before pressing her lips to the same spot.

He rose quickly, growling angrily at the contact and spread his wings to fly as far from here as he could travel. These soft-meats were mad, eating them would likely infect him with their disease and killing them would draw a whole score of slayers upon him, deep in their territory as he was. Better to run than to—

**_AGONY!_**

Lightning coursing through his veins, boiling his blood into steam beneath his scales! He fell onto his back, _screaming_ in agony as images assaulted the eyes of his mind. The sounds of the soft-meats, the _humans_, became words with meaning, and throughout it all the face of the one who had called for him, who had brought him to her when she could not go to him… her entire life passed before his eyes and he saw… similarity.

As quickly as the process had begun, it was over with naught but a solitary circle of runes that still smoked on the scales over his heart.

"Familiar…?" What was—? Oh, yes. His Master had summoned him forth to be claimed as Her Heart and with the scribing of runes finished, she needed to reaffirm her status as Alpha through him. He rolled to his feet with ease and brought his head to her, gently pressing his beak against the soft flesh of her face. Taking three large steps back, he bowed low to the ground before his Master before he spread his wings wide and roared to the heavens that he was claimed and that whatever force dared to intrude upon her lands would have to face him first!

* * *

It was night and twin moons of red and blue shone in the starry night sky above but even with the extra light, he felt nervous for his were not eyes meant to see in the blackest hours. He is a daytime hunter, a flyer of the midday light, not some stalker of midnight hours or predator crying out in song to the moons. But his Master bade him to come a ways with her away from the eyes of her underlings, her joy still great as it was when he first appeared before her and he basked in her attention. Though others of her kind had taken to naming their familiars on first meeting, she had taken care with her choice and had given his name careful consideration.

"Come along, Argentum." The wyvern followed behind her, wings tucked tight as he kept his head level with her own and his spike-tipped tail raised in the air as a show of dominance. There may well be an Elder child here, but it was _his_ Master who was the stronger. Stronger than any Elder he had ever glimpsed and of all the monsters she could have called, she had called for him out of all others.

Her pride in him was great, but his was greater.

"Kneel down now." She need not say more; he knew what she desired. He brought his head down so that his spiky chin rested on the soft earth and waited until he felt her clamber onto the back of his neck. He rose carefully lest he jar her loose and lightly flapped his wings, stretching the muscles in a classic pre-flight exercise. He heard her squeal of surprise and stilled instantly.

"It's no different than riding mother's manticore. Just keep telling yourself that, Louise." Manticore…? The knowledge came to his mind, a feline beast with a human's face, tail like a scorpion, and wings but a pale imitation to a dragon's own. Young though she may be, powerful she truly is; his pride as a wyvern would not allow the comparison!

He leapt to the sky with a roar to split the heavens, his master's screams adding a fresh voice to his pride-driven rage. His wings beat hard and fast, taking them higher into the sky at speeds that blurred the stars as the mark upon his breast glowed vibrantly as his master's scream of fear turned to a cry of elation and together they sang of the freedom that came with the open sky. Through the bond, he could feel the wonder of his little Master, how impressed she was with his abilities.

She hadn't seen anything yet.

He turned in a lazy circle as fire danced in obsidian fangs. Now a target… a, the nearby lake would do nicely. A ball of flame larger than a man was tall flew from his mouth with the speed of lightning and the precision of an arrow, striking the lake dead-center and exploding in a massive plume of steam and super-heated water. He flew past, catching at the rain with his claws, tail-spade smacking against the surface of the water before he was up and away again as embers fell away from his mouth. He roared once more and a great stream of fire curved through the air, lighting up the night in a blazing glory as the flames enhanced the moonlight shine to his silver hide. Upon his back, his little Master raised her arms high and screamed her joy to the heavens.

"BEST. DAY. EVER!"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"___The Teaching of Elders_ "

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

The Silver Rathalos of the popular Monster Hunter franchise… I love the game as much as I hate it for its well played trap of gaming. To kill the bigger monsters, you need better weapons but to get the better weapons, you need to kill the bigger monsters. I won't lie, I'm _still_ stuck at the Royal Ludoroth and for those who've never played the game… imagine a lizard with seal like qualities. Got that in your head…? Now, make it the size of a freaking truck and give it the attitude of a rabid pitbull and you're about halfway there. Truthfully, I'm more into the games because of the interesting designs of the monsters… and yeah, because of the vast variety of dragons too.

I chose the Silver Rathalos as a voting option strictly because of Louise's boastings to Kirche of summoning something grand as a griffin, perhaps even a manticore. Now imagine the reaction of Louise's classmates, the ones who all proclaim her as nothing more than a Zero, when she summons a _wyvern _with _silver scales_. I only happened to fight a Rathalos once by accident on a capture mission and the damn thing handed me my butt on a silver platter. The thing _would not_ leave me alone though I managed to divert his attention to the monster I was trying to capture… which he killed… so yeah, game reset…

I wrote the Silver Rathalos in a style similar to Jack London's White Fang, through the eyes of a creature that does not comprehend the world as a sentient mind would and I admit, that was something of a challenge to me. Animals always seem to know more than humans do when it comes to some things and I imagine the Familiar Ritual would alter their minds enough to give them… not really sentiency such as a human mind would be like but intelligent enough to think and plan but would otherwise seek the survival of the master rather than itself.

Because of what the Heart of God really is, I'm sad to say that I would not seriously consider writing this out as a full story. I've stretched the lines by making it Louise "love" dragons more than any other creature but this will be the _only_ time I'll do so. I admit that I do follow the idea that a work of fanfiction need not abide fully by the rules of the original source material, but I also know that a vast percentage do not, or will not, allow such a thing to pass without extensive flames. I've seen more than a few awesome stories vanish because the authors grew sick and tired with those fires… Besides that, I haven't even _beaten_ the freaking Rathalos yet and I don't feel that I can do it justice until I do.


	12. The Teaching of Elders

**_NEW_**** VOTING CHALLENGE:** The oncoming arc of characters will be nothing but Gandalfr and _all_ shall be appearing but I will leave it to you, my readers, to choose who comes first. Now, I'm going to keep their names a secret but I will reveal this one and only fact. Each and every one of them are _fully established_ characters rather than OCs like Nicolai or pseudo-OCs like the Jabberwocky. Vote quickly for only three more stories remain until the next arc begins.

* * *

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The Teaching of Elders_"

The sky was remarkably clear, not a single cloud in the sky to hide away the brilliance of the sun and its warm rays of light. The wind was gentle, caressing with its touch as it lazily flew along the earth, strong enough to feel its touch but far too weak to carry anything more than the scents of life and ancient stone on its transparent wings. The river ran crisp and clear, the waters clean save for the presence of fish that followed the large stream down towards the ocean for their yearly migration. The trees were heavy with sheaves of green and yet they did not bend underneath their load, instead they rose higher into the sky trying to reach the untouchable. Summer was at its zenith and the land reflected it well…

He recalled when these lands were still barren, the trees but saplings, the mighty river but a weak stream of muddied waters, and the air was heavy with ash and the acrid stench of sulfur and smoke. Back then, the island had suffered from a massive continental shift the likes of which sent the humans fleeing for their lives as what once was tamed became wild once more and the age of prosperity fell again to the dark ages of sword and shield, hunter and hunted.

He supposed it only logical that such short-lived creatures would butcher the remnants of the past with such ease. In his younger days, he had tried to remake the old bonds and every effort was met with battle and ended in another needless death. So much in fact, that it had transformed him into a living nightmare, a maddened beast of rage the likes of which set the very sky aflame with hellish fury. For a hundred winters, he let madness run rampant until it had become boring enough to warrant a return to sanity.

He had sought company in the others but they too had descended so far into madness that all that was left of their former glory was the powers that made them great enough to form their brotherhood in the first place. To see his students fall so was disappointing… but his own teacher, the very scion of Gaia herself… it damn near broke his heart. He held onto a small hope that perhaps, he was merely the first of them to regain himself, that the others would follow in due time… but he did not survive as long as he had on hopes and dreams.

He traveled along the riverbank, watching as the fish broke the water's surface in small leaps and bounds that sent them high into the air. Such creatures ruled entirely upon instinct alone with no thought-of-self, with no measure of power save for the spark that is life… he could almost envy them in a way. Was it right for him to return back to sanity? To remember a past none could recall, living a life of fight or flight? True, few dared to oppose him but even those rare instances he favored if only for the challenge of battle against his brethren and the humans who thought themselves his equal.

What an ideal fantasy… there has not been one born with _that_ kind of power since his hatchling days.

"_I beg of you…_"

Crimson eyes snapped up, a massive form becoming like stone. Words… words of the old tongue…? Impossible! He had only just remembered the words this past moon, how could there be another?

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

He rose to his full height, swinging his head back and forth, trying to track the source of the voice… There! A sphere of ethereal light, of _power forgotten_… Could it be…?

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

It was not the same as before… but it has been several thousand winters since then so of course the exact wording would not be remembered but the intent, the _purpose_, was still there. He bowed his head, thinking deeply of his choices. Stay, and wait for however many seasons it might take to bring back the former glory… or go and start anew…

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

His fellows but mere mockeries of what they once were his home nothing more than a hollowed tomb fit for neither man nor beast… Here, he would die in battle against what once he called allies, friends even, and all his death would serve is to become a murderer's new instrument of death. There, in the vast unknown, he would have possibilities he never had, a chance at something new, something dangerous, perhaps even something… like a _challenge…_

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

And so he did.

* * *

Sad as it sounded, Louise had become accustomed to the explosions that accompanied, or resulted from, her spell casting. In point of fact, if she were to somehow cast a spell without blowing something up she'd be concerned that her magic was truly gone and she was indeed a Zero. Her eyes narrowed at the cloud of smoke, for it was far larger than any her explosions had caused before though this was one of the most powerful she had done yet…

Something stirred within the black cloud and there was a sudden gust of wind that blew it away to reveal something that clenched Louise's heart in a painful vice of astonishment that soon melted into rapture.

A dragon… a real _dragon!_

It was huge; easily over twice the size of the one that Tabitha had summoned and looked far more ancient in comparison. For one thing, the majority of its scales were white save for the faded obsidian of his paws, and yes the massive dragon had to be a male for no female would possess such a fine beard of ivory and a long mane of white from forehead to tail-tip. She could see that his wings were large, even half-closed as they were, but even they paled in comparison to his tail which was twice as long as he was tall, serpentine neck included. The trio of horns flowed back along his head, making him appear all the more fearsome when one took the crimson of his eyes into account.

The same eyes currently staring down at her. Louise gulped under the scrutiny and again when a long, red tongue licked at fang-lined chops. She had never heard of a familiar eating its master but with her luck in magic, she may well be the first.

"It is not polite to stare, Miss Vallière. Even at one's own familiar." Professor Colbert chided, his tone slightly playful though his eyes never left the massive dragon. He prided himself on being well read and though he had recognized the rhyme dragon for what it was, he had no recollection of such a dragon as this. He cast a started to cast a silent spell of _detect magic _when the creature's head snapped around to face him, crimson eyes narrowed and fangs bared. He dropped the spell not from self-preservation but from pure shock that the dragon could actually _sense_ the magic before it was cast into a proper spell! He glanced at the pink-haired girl with a bit of confusion in his bespectacled eyes. This was the student infamously named as the Zero by her classmates? This was the daughter of Karin the Heavy Wind, the one with no elemental affinity and almost no magical ability to speak of? His eyes narrowed.

'_Could it be… after all these centuries?_' He shelved that thought for later and spoke up lest the girl remain transfixed for too long. The summoning spell would hold the dragon for a time but eventually instincts would take over and Colbert did not dare to imagine what such a creature could do on its own with no one to curb it. Clearing his throat, he gestured at the towering dragon. "You may continue with the ritual, Miss Vallière."

Louise swallowed nervously and gestured for him to lower his head down. Red eyes narrowed and the dragon's fell to his forepaws with earth shaking force before his serpentine neck bent upon itself to lower his head down until the two of them were as close to being eye-to-eye as they could. He almost to be… expecting something… like he knew what was to come next… but that was impossible, it was just a dragon, a stupid beast and nothing more.

It couldn't be intelligent…

Louise waved her wand, calling forth on magic itself as she chanted. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar." Finished with the chant, she reached forward and tapped the dragon's snout with her wand and, quick as a blink, kissed it on the same spot. To her surprise, the dragon's head bobbed in what could pass for a nod before rising up onto his hind legs once more with a satisfied look as he stared down at her.

But something was wrong.

Runes started to trace themselves at the back of the dragon's right hand, burning vibrantly on the dark scales. The massive beast's tail lashed against the ground as his blood started to heat to boiling. Red discolored the white scales of his chest and forehead while steam started to rise in large wafts through the pores of his flesh. What once was a clear and sunny sky became steadily dark with clouds and the heavy sound of thunder on the horizon. The dragon fell once more to all-fours, claws digging deep into the earth as massive wings clenched tight upon his back, tail still snapping wildly at the air.

And still he did not scream.

Quickly as it had started, it was over and as the pain diminished so too did the memory until naught but a series of runes remained ascribed on the dragon's right forepaw. Relaxing his grip, the dragon stared at the runes for a moment before looking back down upon a worried Louise.

"_The Right Hand of God, eh? Not one of my better titles I will admit but one I can agree with after some proper work._" The girl started in surprise at the sound of a deep, male voice echoing in her head. The dragon cocked his head to the side, teeth flashing in a grisly smile. "_I am Grimoire of Arcanorum's Blood, Student of Gaia's Serpent, and Master of the True Ancestors, and from this day forth, your Teacher._" A rumbling laughter echoed in a dragon's amused growl. "_You have still got a long way to go before you can be labeled as a god, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière._"

'_Oh Founder…_' Louise's eyes were nearly the size of dinner plates as she stared up at her familiar even as the other students were dismissed by Professor Colbert. No one but her could hear that voice, the voice of an old man that spoke in echoes in the depths of her mind.

The voice of the dragon.

* * *

"_It is not so much my speaking to you as your mind changing my projected thoughts into coherency. Your subconscious takes what my mind thinks and turns them into words spoken with a voice of your own choosing just as your human words are translated for me so that I may comprehend them. That is how that Pact between Human and Monster has always been._" He scratched at an errant itch at his chest and still somehow maintained a poise of regality as he amended his words. "_At least… that's how it was centuries ago…_"

Louise sat against the boundary wall of the Academy, alone save for the company of her familiar and struggling with the tormented sea of questions and thoughts that plowed against her mind. After having her well-earned freak-out session earlier, Louise was trying to get some decent answers out of her dragon before he grew tired of them and made his aggravation know in less kindly ways…

"_It is that kind of thinking that tends to make more enemies than friends, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière._" She flinched and tried to focus on keeping her thoughts to herself as best as she could. "_I cannot read your mind, I can only feel the surface of your thoughts and even without proper focus it is not hard to see the terror in you. You should not fear your Teacher._"

That was one question that had been resting impatiently at the tip of her tongue for some time now. "Do you honestly mean to teach me?" She asked as a joke, a way for her to break the tension.

"_I do not mean anything; I intend to teach you just as my Teacher taught me._" At his words, an image came unbidden to her mind's eye… a monstrous snake large enough to wrap the whole of the academy several times over in its massive coils, with a head not unlike a tusked-dragon's own, who breathed fires rivaled only by the molten blood of the planet itself. She shivered even as the dragon's laughter echoed in her mind.

"_You have surprised me yet again, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Just a passing word and you have gleaned the form of my old Teacher with more skill than most twice your age could hope for. Truly, mine is the most powerful human here in this castle._"

Those words certainly had her full attention and returned Louise's thoughts back to perfect clarity. "I? The most powerful mage in the academy, surely you jest…?" She shook her head in denial. "No, I… I cannot even cast a simple translation spell…" She did not like admitting her weakness, especially to her familiar but he did not laugh or look at her with pity in his gleaming red eyes.

"_I have seen power without control. Were you so incapable of utilizing the Power, I would not have heard your voice calling out to me._" He rose his head up to look towards the setting sun on the horizon, eyes narrowing at the sight of not one but _two_ moons rising in the growing darkness. "_The night approaches… we shall speak more of this in the morning…_"

He leapt into the sky and was gone in a single beat of massive ivory wings before she had chance to object. Louise watched the dragon disappear into the clouds in the darkening sky and reluctantly turned towards the dormitory tower, never seeing a small blue dragon staring after the ancient dragon with wonder shining in her eyes.

"Grandfather…"

* * *

The sky was still dark, the sun barely peaking past the horizon when he was stirred from his sleep by one of the many servants of the castle. He opened one eye and saw a young maid standing before his nose with all the courage of a field mouse staring down a lion. She was trembling like a leaf in a storm and the flesh of face was pale as freshly fallen snow, her eyes but faint pinpricks as she stood in front of the ancient dragon. The other servants, those who had not volunteered their service in waking the dragon, were busying themselves feeding the other familiars their morning meal.

"C-Come this way please, we have some beef I think you'll like."

Grimoire did not appreciate the gesture. His last meal was still digesting in his stomach and given how long since he had last eaten, he wouldn't need to feed for several suns yet and even then, his pride would not allow the humans to merely present him his meal on a platter.

He snorted at the maid and turned to tuck his head back underneath his wing when he stopped, nostrils flared. He turned back and stared at the maid, sniffing the air as he brought his head closer to her. Grimoire could smell her fear but beneath that fear there was her true scent and it smelled different than the other humans here. He met her eye-to-eye and realized why she had smelled so familiar.

"_Orage… She has the blood of Orage!_"

* * *

Grimoire was not one to anger easily. Quite frankly, it took more than a few kill-stealing jaggi to get anything close to a rise out of the ancient dragon. A few choice words might be enough to earn his displeasure and immediate dismissal, if not making him a permanent enemy to you and everything you hold dear. Ideals best forgotten but stubbornly held on like a child's blanket might be enough to irritate him. Disrespecting him and his was a sure way to make the dragon less than friendly but Grimoire never truly became angry.

Until now anyway.

The human woman had appeared earlier that morning and had turned Louise from a strong, iron-willed partner with a mind sharp enough and worthy enough to be his most prized student into a sniveling wreck of a child ten winters too-young to even be worth the trouble of noticing! She had all but stormed into Louise's room and had taken the girl by the ear, a familial kidnapping in progress. Yes, there was no mistaking the likeness of features or the scents that the shared blood produced. The insufferable human was his Louise's elder sister. That same sister who had the gall to kidnap his favored servant on top of it all!

Dark storm clouds followed faithfully behind him as he flew high above the carriage that held his precious pupil and favored servant. Lightning roared the fury that pulsed through the molten veins of his heart, giving voice to his mounting frustration as he gave chase to a carriage enchanted with startling speed. He could not race against it and he dared not strike the road before it lest he bring harm to his favored ones… All he could do was follow and wait while the storm of rage grew steadily behind him. They were approaching a mansion with enough grounds to make his own territories seem small by comparison but if ever there was one place he'd deem as "home" for his pupil, it would be this marvelously large place.

What better place was there to make his point?

He waited until the three had exited the carriage to make his presence, his ire, known in the form of a heavy landing before the mansion doors, fangs bared and blood pumping fast enough to turn the skin of his neck and face red as lightning crashed above in the blackened sky. Ivory wings spread wide as a serpent's neck stretched to the sky, massive jaws spreading in a roar to shake Heaven and Earth apart.

The blonde-haired Vallière screamed loud enough to wake the dead and skittered away from him like a frightened lamb. He growled his pleasure and lay upon the ground beside a startled, but much more relieved, Louise and a beaming Siesta. Grimoire glared down at the shuddering woman that had dared to take _his_ humans.

"_I do not care for the relation she may possess with you, Louise. I will forgive her these last transgressions but should she choose to exercise her right to be incredibly foolish, I shall remind her that such behavior is best kept on a leash in my presence lest I forget whom she is related to._" Grimoire emphasized this by lightly raking the ground with his claws, which in turn gouged out rivets well over a foot deep.

Louise could not help smile that seemed a perfect match to the dragon's own as her sister Elèonore gaped like a choking fish, pointing at Grimoire with clear disbelief in her face. "Th-Tha-That's a Fatalis! Impossible! They're only a myth!" Her eyes went to her tiny sister, jealousy coating the shock of her words, "You… Tiny Louise! How dare you try and trick me with an illusion!"

Grimoire's response to this was to slap his tail hard enough on the ground to knock the blonde flat on her behind, while his favored ones fell against the warm, ivory scales of his arms to support themselves. Not satisfied in proving his reality to Elèonore, he reached out and hooked a claw at the back collar of her dress and hoisted her up into to the air to be level with his face. His long tongue, colored like fresh scarlet against the gleaming of his fangs, licked his chops rather hungrily. Before Grimoire could take further action against the temperamental sister of his beloved pupil, a woman made her presence known with stern regard.

"Can you not control your familiar, Louise?" Grimoire turned his head and saw a woman standing with a face set like carved stone with hair the same stunning shade as Louise's own though her eyes were like Elèonore's own though the blonde's were set permanently in a scowl, the eyes of the woman were like ice… no… more like cold steel… _Interesting…_ thought Grimoire, not for her appearance but in the reaction she caused in Louise and her sister.

"M-Mother!"

Grimoire's eye-ridge rose at that. _Interesting indeed…_

* * *

The family was eating on the balcony of the mansion's third floor, silent as the grave though this in itself could be attributed to the morning hours. Though he was by no means an expert on humans and their strange social mechanics, Grimoire did have some knowledge on what a meal taken with family should look like and this was far from such as it could possibly be. Though five seats had been laid out only four were taken and though the table was round allowing for equal seating amongst them, there was no missing how the family had arranged themselves around it.

The eldest sister, Elèonore, sat furthest from Louise, separated by the table's wide radius and occupying the seat between the empty chair and her mother's. The blonde ate stiffly, jabbing at her meal with her fork as though she were picturing it as something else entirely, though this would change whenever she took the chance to see if he was watching her and, upon meeting his eyes, would become meek like a mouse under his scrutiny before ire regained its hold upon her.

The second eldest, Cattleya, sat beside Louise, between her and their mother. Though he had only known her since the previous evening, Grimoire could not deny that the young lady was the warmth and support that kept his student from truly falling to the despair her lack of control over the Power gave her. While the rest of her family ate a hearty meal, Cattleya ate sparsely from a loaf of bread that she dipped into a broth to give it some added flavor. When asked, Louise had informed him that her sister's constitution was very frail, which meant she succumbed to illness at a frequency that was both alarming and tragic. Should nothing be found to give her renewed strength Grimoire doubted that Louise's beloved sister would see her twenty-fifth winter.

Louise sat opposite her vindictive elder sister and while her beloved one sat as a barrier between herself and her mother. Of the three sisters, the youngest child was the most solemn and picked more at her food as a means of occupying her hands while her mind kept itself busy thinking a thousand-and-one possibilities and doing her damnedest to keep such thoughts blocked behind a wall of cold iron lest Grimoire pick them up as though she were shouting them at the top of her lungs. Still, no matter how thick the wall might be, there was enough of a crack for the ancient dragon to gleam what Louise was feeling and with that feeling came a face, the same one that haunted her nightmares back then, when she truly believed herself as a nothing, a Zero, before he had taken her under his wing and made her into something, a true Wielder of Power.

She was afraid… afraid of her own mother!

Grimoire could not comprehend such a thought as he watched the Duchess eat her meal with no movement wasted, like she was not even alive but functioning through the aspects of it whenever it became necessary for her to do so. He had only met one such person so much like her as to be a mirror copy… a Hunter who had come closer to slaying him than others dared to dream… but just like that time so long ago, lost in the depths of madness, Grimoire did not feel fear. Not for himself or of this copy-cat killer. Oh yes, he could smell the blood on her hands, the death stink of her own kind marked her. Whatever reasons behind her killings, Grimoire knew that whole _scores_ of humans fell to her power, a power over the wind that brought to mind one of his first students… a child of metal scale with a mastery over wind as to bend the weather to his will… He could almost swear…

Footsteps drew Grimoire's eyes to the approaching gentleman, the Duke of these lands and father to the sisters three. Like his lady wife, he was dressed in cloths befitting a man of his status and though it was evident in his eyes that he had spent the better portions of the late night hours traveling home, his clothes were still pristinely pressed and his mustache coifed to proper form. His blonde hair fell to his eldest daughter but it was his youngest who took his eyes, which were narrowed in obvious frustration as he greeted his wife.

"You're late returning home. Did the military meeting run longer than expected?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'll have to leave again soon, tomorrow morning at the latest," sighed the Duke. "Military life really is pathetic, dispatching the troops and inflaming the citizens with war. What a problematic queen we have."

Louise's depression vanished as she rose in defense of her dear friend. "Father! Queen Henrietta isn't aggravating the war at all!"

"What do you possibly know of it?" barked the duke in return, his disapproval as evident as his irritation with his youngest child. Grimoire frowned but kept his peace. War was a human concept and as such, he had little knowledge of it beyond what he had seen of its results. It was a disgusting thing but his Louise was truly a stubborn student… They had fought long and hard over it until they had reached a mutual understanding. She would go to war, with his blessing if she so desired, but only so much if she did so under her own Power and thus earned much honor for herself and him. He would be there at her side but he would not fight her war for her.

The duke sighed, his shoulder slouching. "Listen, Louise… You do not have to force yourself to learn magic." He looked away from his daughter lest she see the shame in his eyes.

Only the Queen and Grimoire truly knew of Louise's Power lest others who were more adept than her, more cunning than her teacher, and certainly more powerful than the three of them together could dare to stand against, would take her as a threat and treat her as such with extreme prejudice. Until Louise was able enough to stand without her teacher's guidance, until she herself was the master of her Power, so must the secret be kept from friends and family alike.

"Stay at home and find yourself a new groom."

Grimoire's claws clenched the earth beneath them at _that_. He remembered the count Wardes well, oh yes… more especially how easily he burned when the foul human tried to forcefully take his student as a wife. He had admired the man's strength enough to allow courtship but even with a dragon's way of thinking, Grimoire knew that forcing another's love was a disgusting act. It was then that the present caught up with him as he fully realized the duke's words.

With no magical talent to make a life of her own, the duke's daughter was all but worthless as anything more than a means to carry his genes further into new generations and solidifying new political ties with a family of similar if not greater standings. For a human mind, it was not hard to imagine these kinds of semantics but for a dragon, there was only one kind of parallel of truth that could not be denied.

Grimoire's roar shattered the early morning tranquility as red lightning danced freely from his body and upwards toward the clear sky and turning it dark and heavy with storm clouds. Thunder echoed like tribal drums as the ancient dragon rose to his feet and placed both claws down on the balcony, eyes glaring with death's shine in their bloody depths.

"_Heed me well human for I will say this but once!_" Fangs snapped the air as Grimoire broadcasted his voice for all to hear. "_I am Grimoire of Arcanorum's Blood, Student of Gaia's Serpent, Master of the True Ancestors, and Teacher of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière! As such, my right over her life is greater than your own and I exercise it by proclaiming any decisions you or your mate make as invalid! I will not stand for my student to be demoralized in my presence and I will not allow an ignorant fool to make her choices for her!_"

Louise glared up at her familiar though she was pink in the face in embarrassment born both from her father's words as well as her teacher's own. "Grimoire! He is my father!"

"_I would care not if he were Gaia's Consort! No father has the right to make such a choice for their child, to dismiss them as nothing but misbegotten trash! I agreed with your queen to keep your Power a secret, I made no such promise for my own._" Red lightning crashed down and blew the unoccupied balcony above to dust and debris that fell like hail behind the stunned duke. The winds howled and stirred the storm above in a vicious circle, growing steadily as Power and Nature intertwined with crimson spark and azure lightning.

Then, it was gone as suddenly as it appeared.

Grimoire raised his head up to the skies in surprise. "_What—_" He roared as a colossus charged him from the side, sending the pair tumbling end-over-end until the ancient dragon got proper footing enough to send his assailant back with a blast of Power at point-blank range. Lightning danced off iron scales as wings spread and blew forth a powerful gale. Grimoire stumbled back from it but did not bow to the force, his eyes narrowed as he tried to glimpse his attacker. The runes on his right hand flared brightly as he roared, "_Show yourself!_"

The winds died in an instant and what Grimoire saw took his breath away. Another dragon, just barely three-quarters his size with scales like iron but patterned in the shape of bones, wings like a child's kite, and eyes like the sky at the sun's zenith. There was madness still in those pupil-less eyes but that didn't matter to Grimoire for he knew this dragon well despite the many winters spent apart and lost in their shattered minds.

"_Kushala? Kushala Daora, the Daughter of Platinum Sceis?_" Grimoire shook his head as he started forward when the iron-scaled dragon growled and swiped at him with her claws. The ancient dragon leapt back, eyes narrowed as red lightning crackled along his neck and chest. "_You are a hundred winters too young to try and fight me yet. Stand down, Kushala Daora lest I—_"

Grimoire paused as the female dragon obeyed with an agitated growl, head bowed low before the ancient dragon. The white dragon glanced at his right paw and saw the runes still alive and glowing a vibrant green on his pale scales. If he could command Kushala Daora to do his bidding like the other creatures at the school… He glared into the maddened depths of her eyes. "_That woman… the Matriarch of the de La Vallière … she summoned you as her familiar?_" Kushala Daora did not respond and kept her head bowed before the ancient dragon, which did not appease Grimoire's temper any. "_Speak to me!_"

Power flared and Kushala Daora roared in agony as the command of Grimoire the Windalfr burned in her head. Her mind unable to process the command in his current state was being assaulted by the Power of the Void. Fractures became seamless, whirling thoughts became stable on solid ground, and animalistic instincts became the foundations of sentiency. Thin slits like a snake's own appeared in Kushala's eyes before the iron-scaled dragon shook her horned head and saw not her familiar jungle territory but a forest of fairer climes and a lake pristine and free from monster and human alike.

"_Kushala?_"

The Embodiment of the Storm turned and fully saw the Master of True Ancestors, for the first time since the End of the Age so long ago.

"_Master Grimoire? You are… different… than how I remember you._"

"_Time changes all things, Kushala._" The Ancient Dragon nodded his head and smiled. "_It is good to see you again, my dear heart. You have grown since last I saw you._" He lightly flapped his wings, still aching from the force of her winds. "_Your skill over the wind has certainly improved._"

The Silver Dictator scratched nervously at the ground, turning her head away from Grimoire's eyes, her own facing the lake waters and the nearby mansion as a small pack of humans came running to them with the smallest of them in the lead. "_Master Grimoire… what has happened to me… to us? I cannot remember…_"

Grimoire considered his words for a moment as he watched his favored human's rapid approach, relaxing along the shores of the lake before he answered. "_We have been granted another chance; a whole new beginning for an age forgotten. Of Monsters and Humans…_"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"___The Jaded Redemption_ "

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

The White Fatalis has long since been a favorite of mine of the monsters found in the Monster Hunter franchise. Well beside, half-a-score of others at any rate… but amongst the class of Elder Dragons he is by far the most favorite amongst them. For those unfamiliar with the game, the White Fatalis is the most powerful amongst the Elder Dragons that a single hunter can face and win against. To be fair, there are two other Elder Dragons that are much stronger but seeing as you need a small army to even get their attention let alone hurt them… One of those dragons was mentioned and I think many of you fans of the franchise can guess which one.

I chose the White Fatalis as a voting options firstly because he is indeed my most favorite of the Elder Dragons but also because I wanted to play on the idea of Louise's familiar being her teacher in the art of magic, or as Grimoire calls it, the Power. Grimoire is as intelligent as any sentient lifeform could be but you must not forget that he is also a dragon and thus, does not understand most human concepts such as war and status (such as his concept of winters past instead of years past). I took elements from a variety of other books of similar human-dragon relations but otherwise the concept is as much mine as anyone else's though I won't deny that I was inspired by Xeno-Freak's Shadow of Zero and In the Shadow of Zero.

I made Grimoire the Windalfr because of his title as the Embodiment of Ancestry and Purity, and thus likely to garner respect and admiration from lesser monsters without the aid of the Windalfr runes as well as a means of reawakening the other monsters that have been summoned to Louise's world. What, you thought Kushala Daora was the only one to replace another's familiar? You forget that, besides Karin the Heavy Wind, there was one other human who smelled familiar to Grimoire and that was Professor Colbert the Flame Serpent.

As for the whole Monster and Human pact making… well, the one thing I never understood in Monster Hunter was how no one bothered to pursue the idea of _taming_ the monsters rather than killing them, especially the herbivores which could easily be used as beasts of burden if not for the other purposes… So here came the idea that, centuries ago, when Brimir founded magic as Louise and her people knew it… well, to every action there is an equal and opposite _counter_ action but it was only in Grimoire's world, the same world of Brimir's Windalfr, that felt such repercussions.

Of the Windalfr familiars, I would chose Grimoire first and foremost of them mostly because he would be the only one to really exercise the abilities and come closest to wearing them thin by restoring his comrades' minds to normal via commanding their sentience back as he had with Kushala. I admit writing such a story would be difficult but I can't deny that the possibility is in the top tier. Besides, you must remember that Louise is not the only Void user out there nor is her mother and Professor Colbert the only powerful magi either. What others from Grimoire's realm made it to Louise's own and how many of them are already aligned with him… or standing against him?

PS

If anyone can guess to the origins of Grimoire's name, I will reveal _one_ character of the upcoming Gandalfr Arc by their choice of chapter title.


	13. The Jaded Redemption

**_NEW_**** VOTING CHALLENGE:** The oncoming arc of characters will be nothing but Gandalfr and _all_ shall be appearing but I will leave it to you, my readers, to choose who comes first. Now, I'm going to keep their names a secret but I will reveal this one and only fact. Each and every one of them are _fully established_ characters rather than OCs like Nicolai or pseudo-OCs like the Jabberwocky. Vote quickly for only TWO more stories remain until the next arc begins.

* * *

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The Jaded Redemption_"

_BASH!_

It is said that in every soul there is an element of life that rules over the heart and through that very element is the person guided toward their destiny. The element is not anything to do with the forces of nature though many could be compared to them. Rage can burn hotter than the brightest flame just as despair can drown like the deepest waters. Through the countless days, the immeasurable months, the lost _years_ of his life, he had encountered many such soul elements but few have ever stood out amongst them, brighter than the light and deeper than the darkness. It made him wonder what made up his own soul… or if he even had one to begin with.

_CLANG!_

Those few souls that had stood out amongst the rest were connected to one another just as he was to them even without a soul of his own. Whether it was by the threads of fate or the symphony of destiny there was no denying that they had all been touched by the Swords at some point or another in their lives. Though his mind was not his own and his actions not of his choice, he remembered well the golem made as avatar to the god of war, the woman whose skill at alchemy was great enough to create her own living weapon, and the knight who stank of blood and damnation… They would pay for the crimes they made him commit but revenge against them would have to wait. There were others guiltier than they… though theirs were not crimes of intent but those done through neglect or inaction.

_SLASH!_

He had been a good man, a decent man! His god came to him, granted him an honor like no other and gave to him a quest that he never had the chance to fail! What right did his god have to forsake him to this hell that his life had become! He did everything he had been asked, everything in his power to accomplish and for what? A life of damnation! Where whole scores of monsters flocked to his side as though he were king over them? BAH! He would rather die standing as a man than sitting on a throne made for monsters! So he made his choice.

He was going to kill a god.

_SWOOSH!_

He searched for years and now, with the one weapon that brought mortal fear to an immortal being all but within his grasp, who should stand in his way but _her?_ The _woman_ who had succeeded him in their—_her_ god's favor and had joined the same honor guard he had forsaken on the start of his quest for vengeance. He had no idea who she was or what she thought she'd accomplish by taking the Swords but it didn't matter what her reasons were or who she was.

She was dead either way.

"Ah!" He knocked her feet out from under her and rushed her back until all that was keeping her from falling to the raging waters below was his solitary grip on the strap of her breastplate and the axe he held close to her neck. Blue met crimson and in that moment, communication was made. She, like him, had sacrificed much to a god who gave no just reward for her services but where he had forsaken his faith and set forth on a path of vengeance, she kept hers in an iron grip, firm in her belief that whatever hardships that were still out there awaiting her, she would overcome them all through the aid of her god. Though her mission was first bestowed upon her by her god, there was now

Pitiful… She didn't realize that gods cared not for mortal lives such as a mortal does. After all, what was the life of an ant to a lion? Where one should die there were thousands more left to spare. He could kill her and her god would not raise a finger to stop him. A voice unwanted, spoke from the depths of somewhere deep within himself, the voice of his soul or his heart he did not know nor care as it whispered to him, _Would killing her make you any different than the god who forsake you? The **man** who turned you into a **monster**? The monster that enslaved you? You want to be better than them, than start with her. You don't have to kill her._

No.

But that didn't mean he had to save her either.

He spoke to her though she could comprehend his words, "_Let's see how your faith is rewarded._" With his words spoken, he released her and let her fall screaming into the rushing waters below. He watched her impact against the river rapids and wondered if the fall was enough to have broken her spine when her head rose some distance further on, her arms flailing against the current as it carried her out to sea. He turned away, ignoring the disappointment he felt as he laid eyes upon his long sought tools towards retribution.

The Swords.

They lay pierced in the center of the ruins of a once grand hall, standing almost as rival siblings would for neither blade was in contact with the other. In fact, it seemed more likely that the Swords were leaning away from one another as though afraid or disgusted by the presence of their opposing twin. He replaced his axe but kept his shield in place as he carefully stalked towards the Swords lest some other foe step forth to challenge him. He did not forget the latest of annoyances, that green girl who flew with the ravens or that man turned puppet that could not speak nor see yet like a possessed man. Either one of them could spring out of nowhere to deliver a surprise killing stroke.

"_I beg of you…_"

He stopped, a hand reaching back over his shoulder, feeling the familiar grip of his weapon, turning his head so that one eye remained firmly on the Swords, the other at the ovular field behind him. Though the presence of the two blades was overwhelming there was no mistaking the wretched stench of magic in the air.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

He snarled, releasing his axe and slashing it angrily into the ground. He was a servant to no one but himself! No one, man or god—That doused the flames for a moment… The field of green was magical in origin, that much was certain, but _what kind?_ Was it born of human hands and spoken with a mortal's voice, a portal to take him to them? Or was it a whim of the gods, whose immortal commands bade him to listen, to enter this gateway to the heart of their realm?

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Once, he could call himself sacred, his duty handed to him by his favored god, and his weapons crafted by those immortal hands. Beautiful… well, he was handsome enough to have a wife… to bear a child… and strong? He was strong! Strong enough to defeat all who stood in his way towards vengeance! The Samurai! The Pirate! The Assassin! The Soldier! The Priestess! All fell to his strength, his power!

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

It didn't matter if the voice spoke from the heart or from the depths of the thing's soul. He was a simple grasp away from achieving the last step towards his revenge. Whatever the source of this strange portal and the voice that heralded entry into its emerald depths were none of his concern and with little concern, he turned his back to the void to reach out and grasp his destiny. He never saw the void move until it was too late to do anything more than roar his fury as it swallowed him whole…

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

Leaving his old destiny behind…

* * *

Depressing as it was, Louise had become accustomed to the explosions that resulted from her attempts at spell casting. In point of fact, if she were to somehow cast a spell without blowing something up in the process she'd be concerned. For all of three seconds before the elation finally sets in and then she'd be like a child on sugar-high on Christmas morning, but that moment wasn't yet here and she had something more important to focus on. This cloud of smoke was far thicker than any that resulted from her previous spells and granted, this was a summoning spell and thus likely more powerful than a simple transfiguration but still…

A loud roar like that of a drake and Louise jumped back in fright just in time as an axe came down where she stood just moments ago. A fierce snarl and the beast that attacked her leapt through the smoke, rolling along the ground to pick his weapon up and brandish it before the crowd of startled, that is to say frightened out-of-their wits, students. He turned in a wide circle, bloody red eyes narrowed and gleaming with barely controlled rage as he snapped and growled at the children surrounding him.

By all appearances, he was as much a man as he was a lizard and as much a lizard as he was a man. He stood tall like a man though his posture was hunched forward with a serpent's tail giving him balance on the balls of his tri-toed feet, talons clasping the dirt. Scales of jade covered him with an occasional array of pale yellow feathers that clumped at his jones and formed a feathery headdress on the bony crest of his head. Armor plates adorned the lizard-man's knees and shoulders and a crude breastplate had been formed to fit his inhuman physic. The shield in his right hand was colored like turquoise save for the ivory spikes that adorned its top that were stained red with fresh blood though not so much as the blade of his axe.

Professor Colbert might appear somewhat absent-minded to his students but he was once a soldier, one under the command of the Heavy Wind who knew no such thing as weakness. He had been drilled hard to recognize even the slightest of signs and he saw them well in this man-beast. Wherever it came from it was fresh from a fight and looking to make another if he didn't do something quick. The creature was grunting and growling as it turned about so maybe… He focused his magic and placed a silent translation spell upon the lizard-man and was quickly rewarded with a string of cursing the likes of which had a good portion of the gathered students red in the face. Even the self-proclaimed Passionate Fires of Germania had the look of a virgin maiden whose very ears were sullied beyond repair.

The lizard-man soon finished his tirade began to finally make his point, "Who did it? Who cast the spell to bring me here!" The beast turned a solitary eye upon Colbert, who noted that the creature's iris was slowly becoming rounded with the decline of his anger. "Was it you, magician?"

Professor Colbert shook his head, coughing as a means to try and force some of the red off his face. "I'm afraid it was not I who summoned you here but—"

"And where is here?" The lizard-man did not seem surprised to find the man understanding his words for they sounded nothing like human words to his own ears. He was right to assume that the magician's magic only worked enough for those who could not comprehend them to understand his monstrous tongue. It was a useful spell, one he hoped to keep but it would not bother him to lose it.

Professor Colbert frowned slightly at being interrupted but answered, "This is the Tristain Academy of Magic."

"Tristain? No, never mind. You said that you were not the one to summon me. Tell me who so the spell can be reversed." The lizard-man demanded, brandishing his axe though the balding professor did not even blink from the threatening gesture.

Professor Colbert inclined his head to the young Louise. "Miss Vallière was the one to call you forth as her familiar…" The lizard-man turned to her and inclined his head in surprise that such a young child, so innocent from combat and death, would even _want_ such a monster as he, but the man continued, "but I am sorry to inform that you cannot go back from whence you came."

The lizard-man's grip tightened on the axe, feathers bristling as he started to tremble with anger. His pupils, once round and humanlike, were now completely reptilian as he glared molten death upon the man. "What?"

"The spell, once cast, cannot be undone. It simply isn't the way."

"To Tartarus with your ways!" roared the lizard-man. He turned and, faster than the blink of an eye, grabbed the frightened Louise by the collar of her cloak and lifted her clear off the ground. "Reverse the spell! _Send me_ **_back!_**"

"I-I cannot!"

"_Why not?_"

"T-There is no reversing a summoning spell! Not even the Founder could do such magic!" Louise cried, fearing for her life as the beast's axe was dangerously close to her neck. The lizard-man's trembling grew, fangs grinding against each other before he dropped Louise flat on her behind and stumbled back away from her as he realized the cold truth. It did not matter if he ran all the way back to that decimated castle, it was already too late. The Swords would be long gone, taken by others who have searched for them, some perhaps even longer than he and others only just begun. It wouldn't matter. He had lost his chance.

"I… I have been denied _everything_… Even my **_REVENGE!_**" The lizard-man's roar was accompanied by a sudden gust of wind that blew from nowhere and everywhere all at once as he stood venting his anger to the skies above. The sound, so primordial with its fury, was also mortal by the sheer amount of anguish within the scream, for no beast no matter the intelligence could make such a sound as a man who has lost everything he's ever had in one fell swoop.

The lizard-man slumped to his knees as his roar echoed onto the horizon, his gaze empty, almost listless, as he focused on nothing but the ground before him with grip on his axe all but gone with the strength of his resolve. That cursed voice, that same one that reminded him of mercy recalled the magician's words…

_"This is the Tristain Academy of Magic… Miss __Vallière was the one to call you forth as her familiar…"_

A familiar… is a servant called to answer the magician best suited to it… a magician who matches it but who is also matched to the spell-caster's might… Who fights and serves the mage like a knight would for a king… _The chance of **revenge** has been lost **forever**, but perhaps there is still a chance for **freedom** of this horrible skin._

The lizard-man rose to his feet and looked Louise in the eye though he towered over her and her classmates with only her professor being taller than he and not by much. Louise was shocked out of her stupor born from the beast-man's roar at the sight of his humanlike eyes finding her own and even more so when he spoke. "I will become your familiar on two conditions. Agree to them and I shall be yours to command as you see fit. I will kill your enemies, fight with your allies, and defend those precious to you."

Damn her curiosity that spurred her to ask, "And… if I do not?"

"Then I abandon you to whatever destiny the Fates have for you, alone and forgotten."

Louise was unable to hold back a flinch at the sheer _coldness_ of the beast's words, so typical and yet so alien… were they spoken by a woman's lips and bearing a familiar face… "Name them then."

"First… you will treat me as a person who can think and act for himself. I am _not _an_ animal_, I refuse to treated like one. _Ever again._"

Well, she never liked that riding crop anyway… reminded her too much of her ill-favored sister and considering it was a gift from her she really should have gotten rid of it long ago than letting it give her ideas… stupid maid and her novels… "And the second?"

"… You will find the spell to reverse what was done to me. Find it and use it turn me back to what I once was and I will serve you as best as I am able."

There was that damn curiosity again but who could blame her really? Anyone would be curious but only a few would be brave enough, or stupid enough, to take the dare and ask, "What you were?"

The lizard-man did not speak for a long time and Louise thought to repeat herself or simply agree to the strange bargain when he answered at last… and with his words started to break the holy view she held on magic as he revealed only a small fraction of its wickedness, its deviltry, to her. "My name is Aeon Calcos… and I was once a man…"

* * *

He told her everything he could remember, holding nothing back. If she was to be his master she was going to have to be strong enough to handle the horrors he had endured if she were to survive long in this cruel and merciless world. Yes, he had seen for himself that this world was not his own as evident by the two moons that hung low in the sky that night he and the girl who would be his master sat in her room discussing his history. She would not have believed his tales but he was a living proof to his words and though she denied the existence of his pagan gods he was not angered by her words.

He was pleased by her lack of faith actually… and that frightened her more than having his anger.

He hated his gods and had wanted nothing more than to kill them with the very weapons they so feared, "Weapons," he had told her, "created by mortal hands but possessing a power to kill even a god." A pair of swords the likes of which put the incredible magic of the elves, that which even the Founder himself could not fathom in his lifetime, to shame. Born from what once was a whole sword, the two blades had gone down two very different paths in their history.

One, the cursed blade known as Soul Edge, a demonic sword whose very touch could bring out the greatest of evil even in the most purest of souls. A sword that, where it once was shattered, had brought a literal storm of evil across the globe and drove most men to madness incurable and drove entire cities to a homicidal frenzy until nothing was left. It was said that Soul Edge was a sword that devoured souls for power and was thus unmatchable except for its twin, who had been forged from pieces of Soul Edge that had been purified beyond all measure.

The holy sword Soul Calibur was everything Soul Edge wasn't and more. The sword could be wielded only by those truly possessing a valiant heart and a soul of such greatness as to be a light lost in a sea of darkness. The sword's very touch could cure the ill, heal the injured, perhaps even bring those on the edge of death back to life, but like her brother, she was a weapon crafted for war eternal, a war without end for where one sword grew stronger so too did the other.

When his god came to him and gave him the quest to find Soul Edge and destroy, he had done so willingly, for his faith in his god was unquestionable and the faith in his own power only just slightly less. He knew not when or why he was taken, only that on the very onset of his journey, he had been forsaken by his god and cursed into the body of a monster with his human will bound by arcane chains that made him a servant of a servant. Oh yes, he knew the power of the Azure Nightmare was not to be trifled with but he knew it for what it was, the power of Soul Edge shining like a dark star bound in a human shell.

When he regained his human mind, he had done everything in his power to track the swords down and defeat all who stood in his path towards vengeance against the god who had forsaken him and left him to a fate worse than what should befall anyone, even those with the blackest of hearts. Many of those he had fought against had been unique, for they too had been touched by the swords and so were intertwined in the tapestry of the Fates. He had beaten them all, even his successor and the swords were all but in his hands when he had been summoned here… to her.

She thought him furious with her, for his voice was as much a growl as it could be even with the translation spell in place. She dared not ask but he answered her regardless. He was angry yes, there was no mistaking that, but his anger was not for her for she had no way of knowing who would answer her call, however unwilling they might be. The moons were nearing their zenith by this time and she had grown tired enough for sleep and so too did he as he lay on his bed of hay without another word as she doused the lights with a snap of her fingers.

In the darkness of the night, she felt safe enough to ask him one last question, "Aeon?" He grunted, still unused to hearing his name spoken by another than others he had earned by his appearance or reputation. "Had you the chance… what Sword would you have taken as your own?"

His breathing even and nary a twitch save for the generous length of tail. She would have thought him asleep had she not caught the faint hiss. "I don't know…"

* * *

It was a nice afternoon with the sun shining brightly in a cloudless sky and the winds fair and cool to his scales as he walked just behind Louise. The commoners paid him no more attention than the fearful stare turned away whenever his reptilian eyes happened upon them. Though the townsfolk were used to the beasts of the nobility, especially from the frequent visits of the students of the nearby Academy, none have ever had such a creature as he who walked like a soldier of war and spoke like an aristocratic man. His shield glinted in the light and his axe rested almost heavily at his side as he unknowingly fell in step with his young master. The runes ascribed to his left hand were itching something fierce for the last week now and here, in this town, the itching had changed to something similar to a beat of drums—no!

A beat of a heart…

Something in this town was calling for him, just as Louise had called to though the words were not spoken or heard there was no denying that something here in this seemingly ordinary village was anything but quant… They were in town for some trinket of some sort that Louise had some interest in, a book shared to her by the ever helpful maid, a young girl named Siesta who reminded him too much of how his wife had been like when they were young. It opened a sad ache in his heart to be near the girl but… if it helped him to remember who he was, he would endure pain like no other.

He stopped and turned sharply, gleaming red eyes narrowed at the small arms shop were swords shined pristinely in the glass and shields served as mirrors of steel against the light of the sun. It was here, he knew it was. He spared a glance at Louise and saw that she was still walking and holding the same one-sided conversation even as he remained behind. He would not be missed for a little while, long enough to find what he was searching for.

A bell dinged as he entered the shop and a man who appeared more like a rodent than an actual human being stepped out from the back room with a fetching smile that more than showed off his two buckteeth. "Greetings and welcome to my—" He choked on air, his face turning white at the sight of Aeon who wordlessly held up his left hand, a gesture he learned reassured those of sounder mind and kept shut the trap of those of weaker constitution though it did nothing for their bladder control. Already the air was starting to stink and he would have turned his back at the whole affair when a voice piped up beside him.

"What on earth could you have possibly done to get magic like _that_ cast upon you?"

He could help the growl, really he tried not to but that was a sore subject for him, and he was ready to snap at the person to mind their own business when he saw the truth of who had spoken. Set aside in a simple barrel with other weapons that had seen better days was a long sword resting in a sheathe that looked far too worn from time to warrant being in the forefront of the store.

"Can't you speak?" The sword's quillion bounced to its words and he hesitantly nodded. "Good! Gotta say, I've never seen a guy like you before… tell ya what, toss some gold at the salesman and you can be my new partner!"

The sword… was talking… more than that, the sword was choosing _him_ as its wielder with little preamble or ceremony. In a way he felt a slight bit cheated at not having to prove himself in some way but the thought came back reinforced. _The **sword** is **talking**. Accept it. For not even the Soul Swords can speak without need of a host._ Yes, that was true… and both swords, several untold centuries old, were one of the most powerful swords to step out of history with no equal save for each other.

He reached forward but paused, clawed fingers nearly touching the hilt. It was an intelligent blade, with a power unknown but great if it could perceive the curse binding him in a monster's skin, it deserved some courtesy. "May I?"

"Go right ahead, boy." He twitched at the name but took it in stride for what was age to a blade? He took the scabbard in hand and brought the sword free, crimson eyes wide at the sheer amount of rust marking its surface. A sword such as this, with enough power as to achieve full sentiency to speak without any aid… was ravaged to such a degree by the flowing sands of time as to be marked from sharpened tip to leather-bound hilt in rust.

By the pits of the Underworld… he would have this sword.

"Ah, you've got a good grip!" The sword seemed pleased, the quillion moving in semblance to a nod and though he wasn't aware of it, there was a small subtle pull on the magic that bound him in the body of a lizard-man. "I shall take you as my partner, boy!"

"I… am called Aeon Calcos." The lizard-man grunted, swallowing the saliva that had gathered in his mouth as instinct drove him to almost hunger for the blade. His tail swished behind him as he considered before settling on a safe question. "And your name?"

"I'm Derflinger!"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"___The First of a Kind_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Aeon Calcos has been my favorite amongst the characters of the Soul Series for as long as I've known about the game though his only good appearance is in Soul Calibur III. I get that he's not really a full-human character and his combat style is often-times a blend, if not a copy of, other characters' own but where is the love for this poor soldier who did as his god commanded him and was punished with the wrath of another? His own Weapon's Demo has him cutting off his own tail for crying out loud! Time and again it seems like he's the tail-end of a joke!

Sorry, soap-box moment there, back on track…

Aeon Calcos, or Lizard-man as he's often called, is a warrior from the awesome Soul Series of games which primary consist of an arcade style one-on-one fight-up between warriors of various combat and weapons styles. If there is one thing I've love about the Soul Series it's the vast array of weapons that the characters wield, and I don't just mean their primary weapons either. As for Aeon's appearance, like I said, I liked him best in Soul Calibur III where he had the appearance of a regal creature compared to his brethren and _not_ like some kind of demonic frilled lizard thing. At least when the human characters change with every new game, it's a matter of clothing and/or weapons (especially in the case of the ladies if you know what I mean) but Aeon's changes were just too vast to be explained. It was like a pinball version to evolution on a yearly, if not monthly, basis.

I chose Aeon both for the fact that he is a beast but can still manage a weapon and thus classify under the article of Gandalfr and as means of… experimentation. Truth be told, this chapter is really a taste of what's to come in the soon-to-be-released Gandalfr arc but we've a few chapters left until we get there.

This one-shot was the hardest to write thus far and likely will be for some chapters to come. The problem with a character like Aeon is that, while he is now trapped in the body of a beast, he was born a man, more specifically a _Spartan_ from Greece who practiced the Ares-style of combat yet whose faith gravitated to the God of the Forge. It was… difficult… to get a feel of his character and what drives him to do what he does since that too changed with his appearance in III and IV. I _may_ have made him a slight bit too calm and reasoning-like with the students of Tristain's academy but given his experience with magic-users, I'm sure Aeon would use common sense and not try and tick off the locals who could likely turn him into a full-lizard.

I would consider Aeon as a good candidate for Gandalfr… if they weren't several others waiting in the wing. In all honesty, this one-shot was written for fun's sake and a means of testing the waters of Gandalfr… and yes, because I really, _really_ wanted to use Goliath's line from Gargoyles. On that note…

_Congratulations to Farmer Kyle and Nameless Flame Wielder who both guessed correctly as to Grimorum's name on the first try!_


	14. The First of a Kind

**_NEW_**** VOTING CHALLENGE:** The oncoming arc of characters will be nothing but Gandalfr and _all_ shall be appearing but I will leave it to you, my readers, to choose who comes first. Now, I'm going to keep their names a secret but I will reveal this one and only fact. Each and every one of them are _fully established_ characters rather than OCs like Nicolai or pseudo-OCs like the Jabberwocky. Vote quickly for only ONE more tale remain until the next arc begins.

* * *

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The First of a Kind_"

He is of the One and yet he was but a small part of the Many. He is unique unto himself and yet several more could boast of similar if not greater attributes. He is a behemoth, standing tall like a mountain but he is small too, a simple grain of sand in an endless desert. He has lived a thousand lifetimes and yet has never experienced any of what life has to offer, the good times and the bad times but countless memories and experiences not his own and yet an integral part of himself. But he was not to be anything like those that came before him for his fate was to be something grander than they, something that none of his kind had ever seen, had ever considered to be possible.

For though his body lay in wait, his essence, that which contained who he is and what he could be, was flying through space at a speed rivaled only by the light it emulated. It was spearing through entire star systems to reach the faraway that planet, so different to its own and yet no different, to reach a body that was born of the First One and yet separate from the First One at the same time. Where those created from the Cube, that which best be called an artificial heart in comparison to that which is the First One, were cursed with a half-life; an existence born of nothing but violence and rage while those that had been born from the essence of the First One, had been gifted with a true life, a true soul.

A true Spark…

Though he be born not of the hands of the First One, he was of the same as all the First One's Children but unlike those who came before him, he would be the first of a new species, the first step to a plan eons in the making to turn what was once a purely technological planet now no more than a dead husk into something greater than it was before blood became oil and flesh into steel. A world where the two differing forces were no longer different as night and day but one and the same as the dawn was both a mixture of the day and the night but unlike twilight, promised a new beginning for one and all.

But that future was millennia from completion but it is not the time a journey takes that makes its worth but the steps taken and in that moment when living spark ignited itself in a cold metal body, the first step was taken down the long road towards destiny. The first step, but not the last for in that moment of confusion, where empty eyes flashed crimson with sudden sentience as ideas and thoughts formed where nothing but cold, mechanical logic held absolute control, a voice was heard to audio receptors once deaf to all but commands of battle.

"_I beg of you…_"

A blast of fire erupted from his mouth in his first attempt to speak, a fortunate accident as an enemy tried to take advantage of his disorientation.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

So young, so naïve, he thought for a moment that this voice was that of the First One but even his limited, but growing, knowledge informed him that the First One, though all-encompassing, rarely spoke in any voice but that of a male for the First One was as much a Father to all as well as to him..

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Newly born, he was almost surprised by the sheer elation that rose in his chest as he easily swatted another would-be assailant aside with a simple swipe of his tail. _Yes!_ He is strong! _The strongest there ever was!_ But… he knew that beauty was a word for weak things so how could the term be applied to him? He is not pretty, cute, or even adorable. No, he is big, fierce, strong, and bold! Never mind that he had no idea as to what "sacred" meant, though it sounded just as important as "strong".

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

Another attack from the side thwarted with a powerful kick. He voiced his anger at being interrupted in his musings of the Voice's words with a primordial roar and charged forward with fangs flashing through the air, chomping whole limbs asunder. Those who he was born to combat cowered before his fury and those he stood beside watched in awe as he single-handedly dealt more damage in a single mad assault than the best of them with plan and fortitude on their side. The same flyer from before stood a crumpled heap beneath his feet as he stood tall and proud, roaring his victory to those fools that beat a hasty retreat made all the quicker as he blasted flames at their heels.

He surveyed the area as the tiny soldiers drew near guns aimed and ready to shoot not at the retreating enemies but at him. He who was once a spark-less weapon that now stood a warrior proud of his victory with true intelligence born of free will in his eyes and a smirk of pride playing in a mouth once emotionless as stone. Where once he was a weapon under their beck and call, he was now his own self, a person in every sense of the word. If he wasn't in their control, he was no better than those he was created to fight against.

Yes, he could hear their words well even whispered as they were. They proclaimed him wild, a savage broken free from chains thought unbreakable, and they assumed it better that he be struck down now while he appeared tranquil and unaware of the danger. _Pfft, foolish little things._ He didn't care for their opinions for what was the value of theirs when another's was much greater? Crimson optics shrunk, zooming on the horizon… there! That sphere of green! That was where the voice was coming from!

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

His roar shattered the air and his pounding footsteps shook the earth as he charged forward in answer to the Voice, towards the next step towards his destiny.

* * *

Would it not be possible to cast just one spell without an explosion big or small; was it truly too much to ask for? Then again, considering the long list of things Louise had asked for it wasn't too farfetched really. From the simple, proving her worth as a mage by casting _one_ successful spell, to the unlikely, lightning striking that rotten Kirche back to the pit she crawled out of, and perhaps even the improbable, getting that growth spurt _sometime_ this turn-of-the-century. Eyeing the large cloud of smoke with concern, Louise took a hesitant step forward, worried that her familiar had not survived the experience without injury.

She dared not even think that perhaps it had not survived at all.

There was a strange sound from the depths of the black smoke, something rather like metal parts moving together like those joyous little automatons she enjoyed as a child that required the simple turning of a key to get them in motion. What had emerged from the fading smoke was certainly no small toy despite its initial appearance of cold iron and molten steel.

Towering a good five meters tall at the hips alone with a length nearly three times though its tail measured equal with its torso and head, which in itself consisted almost entirely of a pair of jaws lined with knife-like teeth easily over a foot in length. Its arms were small, almost useless with two stubby fingers though the golden claws looked sharp enough to tear through steel were they capable of reaching it. In almost exact opposite, the mechanical beast's legs were large and thick with artificial muscle and tipped in golden talons large enough to pierce the earth just from standing. Small though they might be compared to the rest of its body, the iron beast's eyes were big enough to outweigh a melon and, much to Louise's chagrin, those same molten eyes were focused entirely on her.

Kirche's laughter rang out alongside those who stood at the creature's back and thus did not see the intensity of its eyes, the intelligence in them. "This makes what you said last night worth it! Only you would summon an earth mage's golem for a familiar, Louise!"

Blazing eyes narrowed and the beast turned to the shocked gasps of the students. Its jaw slowly opened, fire dancing in its throat as it glared molten death upon a rapidly paling Kirche at the impossibility before her. No golem could move without its master's commands and certainly there was no master within range of this hulking beast. A creature of this size and magnitude would require a small group of triangle-class let alone a lone square-class to control let alone construct.

"Now, now, none of that." Professor Colbert stepped forward, drawing the metallic beast's eyes upon him and away from his students just as he hoped. He continued chiding the relieved Kirche, "I've said time and again that familiars are to be shown proper respect Miss Zerbst, especially ones unique as this." Professor Colbert glanced up at the… beast… he supposed it was a beast of some sort but of what it was made to replicate he was unsure. A passing glance, he would have thought it some form of wingless dragon, perhaps a drake even, but what magic was there that could keep the thing moving without the aid of its creator? As far as he knew, there was none save for…

Professor Colbert's eyes narrowed the slightest bit but that was the only sign he gave as he kept his jovial smile. "You may continue with the ritual, Miss Vallière."

"B-But I've never heard of taking a golem as a familiar!" Louise snapped her mouth shut as the "golem" in question turned to face her once more, glaring down upon her from its towering height.

'_I'm beginning to think it's as much a golem as Miss Tabitha's familiar is a normal dragon._' Professor Colbert weighed the idea of casting a detection spell upon the thing but thought better of it. There was no telling what kind of backlash that might result from the spell let alone if the creature would be aware of its casting. "No matter how unorthodox it might be, you cannot simply change the familiar once you have summoned it. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to accept it as yours, so please just continue with the ritual."

Louise glanced up at the metal-scaled reptilian and sighed, silently lamenting her limited skills with magic, before she gestured for the thing to lower its head down so she could reach it. Molten eyes blinked, iron lips pulling back in a fanged smile of amusement, but the thing obeyed readily enough, lowering itself down until it was almost lying upon the ground.

The petite mage-in-training waved her wand. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar." Finished with the chant, and more than a bit relieved to find no explosions forthcoming, she reached forward and tapped the beast's snout with her wand and, quick as a blink, kissed the same spot.

She leaned back in surprise. '_So warm…_' Her surprise only grew at the sight of her familiar's reaction. The thing had literally jumped back from her, blazing eyes wide and standing almost completely upright with its tail slapping the ground in obvious agitation. If she didn't know better, she'd swear that the thing was actually _embarrassed_ to have been kissed.

But something was wrong.

* * *

Were he a creature of soft flesh and red blood, he would think his body was aflame from the agony coursing through him. Nerve receptors were almost screaming inside his skull as energy surged at such speed that sparks literally shot forth from his joints. This pain was nothing like he had ever felt before though somewhere in the forgotten corners of his memory banks there was a likeness to this pain.

The agony of birth.

The strange, foreign power coursing through him was changing him somehow though not precisely in his physical form. Instead it was unlocking memory banks of information he knew he possessed but could not access, knowledge gained from the mergence of his spark and body. His designation was all that he knew of himself, his purpose all that defined him, but now he knew that he was more than a series of numbers, more than a machine without a heart—No! Without a _spark._

In that instant, he knew everything he needed… but there was no enemy here to crush, no foe worth beating… He would have to make due with introductions and settle for revealing his true potential when the time was right. His memory banks reviewed the shiny-head's words and those of the pinky-one… he cross-examined them and found them amusing for his definition of 'humble' consisted of loud boasting. And so he spoke for the first time, giving voice to his name and his allegiance with pride.

"Grimlock… _MAXIMIZE!_" A tyrannosaur's roar shattered the air before he flipped back as steel and iron moved to form a new construction, a new form. His hind legs slid and bent to form a pair of humanoid arms as back and tail moved together and split into a pair of stocky legs ending in a pair of boxy feet. The head of the tyrannosaur split in two with the lower jaw disappearing into the chest cavity while the upper half fell along the back. A head emerged at the top of the torso, looking quite small in comparison to the overall largeness of the body, and in itself appeared more like some form of helmet with a thick mouth guard and a thin, V-shaped visor beneath which a pair of optics gleamed like rubies.

A weapon ejected from the transformer's back and was caught in hand with a skill born of natural grace. It was a sword unlike any other for no sword was made to be like this. This sword held no sharpened edge but several in the form of serrated teeth that roared as they flew along the length of the blade and down into its face-like hilt. The eyes of the sword gleamed red and the fangs burned the air with a roar of hellfire. Looking more than pleased with his weapon, it being the first time to bear it in hand, he grinned and raised it up before giving his first opinion.

"Me Grimlock, _liiiike…_"

* * *

He wasn't so much an expert on humans as others of his kind, his knowledge being only what his body's crafters thought he needed to know, but even a simple-minded transformer such as he knew that the frequency of the pink-one's pausing to start a tirade and finding herself with no words, resumed her pacing was not a sign of a healthy mind. It was still early in the evening and the courtyards of the castle-grounds were all but deserted save for those who thought they skills at sneaking were greater than their common sense. A solitary glare from a single, shining optic dissuaded them of this and sent them scurrying away. Such a thing from an animal of metal was one thing but one now shaped like a man with a blade of fire piercing the earth beside his seated form, both of which towered regardless?

Common sense might not prevail often but when it did, it did so with relish.

"Why you Louise walk in circles?" Grimlock asked. He was getting dizzy from watching her and was growing bored with her poor attempts at communication. At least she wasn't fainting again though how she could faint not once but three times was somewhat puzzling. He wasn't _that _scary was he? Well, to his enemies, he certainly hoped he was, but to a friend?

Louise didn't flinch but there was a slight twitch to her shoulders before she answered. "I'm trying to understand."

Grimlock tilted his head. "Understand what?"

"Everything!" She shouted in frustration, pulling at her hair. "How you can be 'alive' but be made of iron and steel! How there can be an entire _race_ of you out there, that is even an out there in the first place!" She waved futilely at the starry sky, as though expecting more answers to come falling from the heavens.

"What more be said?" asked Grimlock. He shrugged, having explained as best he could and was satisfied with his words even if she wasn't. "Me here with Louise, so all is good."

Damn it, there was no keeping the smile off her face at that reminder. While she could not even begin to comprehend him for what he was, there was no mistaking who he was… and he was definitely better than a dragon and griffon _combined._ "There is that, I suppose." She eyed his massive humanoid form with a concerned frown. "I'm sorry but I don't think there's enough bedding in the academy for someone of your stature…"

Grimlock's optics flashed. "What?"

Louise repressed another sigh. However brilliant her familiar might be, he was no genius. "There isn't a bed big enough for you here."

"Oh! That okay, me Grimlock like sleeping under stars anyway." He rose and shifted once more in a whirring of gears and metal plates to stand as a tyrannosaur before falling to the ground with quaking force. Red optics flickered in semblance to human eyes blinking tiredly before going out altogether with no further activity from the massive transformer save for the sound of snores from an artificial snout. It was almost… cute.

Louise looked quite bemused with the sight of the sleeping behemoth of cold iron and hardened steel appearing cute, still it begged the question. "… If he has no lungs, how can he snore?"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"___All That Is Dark_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Another kind-of pseudo-OC like Jabberwocky, Grimlock is a popular cybertronian of the Transformers universe, and I use the term 'cybertronian' only because depending on what universe/storyline you follow, Grimlock was quite different though as the saying goes, the more things change, the more they stay the same. The one thing that remains constant with Grimlock is that he is an 'artificially' created transformer, his alt-mode has been, for the most part, a tyrannosaurus rex, and, not to harp on the big guy, was not all-too bright when it came to proper grammar.

_This_ Grimlock is no different and yet entirely so for I designed this Grimlock entirely off the fabulous artwork and storyline of the artist Matt Frank, otherwise known as KaijuSamurai, for a "Design a Transformer" contest for another movie-verse transformer which, to my great surprise, did not make to the top ten. I fell in the love with the design though my sole experience with Transformers has been primarily around the "_Beast Wars_" and "_Beast Machines_", which leads to the _minor_ alterations I made to Grimlock. Those familiar with said series of Transformers universes, or Transformers in general, should be able to see what those alterations are but here's a hint: There's a reason Grimlock roared, "Maximize!" and why I kept his body in a… transmetal state of being.

I made Grimlock Windalfr because, as he says, "Me Grimlock, King of Beasts!" Besides, what would the point be for him to be Gandalfr since most weapons would be too small for him and, again not to insult the big guy, but Grimlock being the "Mind of God" was a bit of a stretch, even for me.

Truth be told, I had a bit of difficulty with this one-shot primarily because I was torn between doing Grimlock in his many incarnations and another transformer by name of Dino-Bot from the Beast Wars. I chose Grimlock because… well, honestly, he's a t-rex and he's awesome. That and he won the coin-toss three-times running so yeah… Besides, with his… not so much naivety as it is simple-mindedness, I'm sure he could get under Louise's skin as often as Saito but not receive any of the punishment lest she be punished herself.

While I do like Grimlock as a character, I don't think I could ever write such a story myself without making Grimlock too OOC. Being a stickler for proper grammar, I had a heck of a time trying to keep Grimlock's method of speech true-to-form without making him sound _too_ dumb but also not _too_ smart. Overall, that would be more of a headache than I'd like so, unfortunately, Grimlock will be amongst those that have appeared solely for the sake of appearances and not true possibility.

PS

I am well aware of there being a Transformers/Familiar of Zero story which features Grimlock being summoned as Louise's familiar but seeing as _that_ Grimlock is of the _Transformers: Animated_ franchise, AKA the WTF-is-this-complete-and-utter-crap, I've never bothered reading it. For all I know, it may well be an excellent story such as the Prototype/Familiar of Zero story "Unfamiliar" is but… truth be told, I hate the _Animated_ franchise too much to risk reading it. You just don't turn Optimus into a wussy robot. You just don't.

And don't even get me started on the _girl_…


	15. All That Is Dark

**_NEW_**** VOTING CHALLENGE:** The die has been cast and the choices are made and shall be revealed in precisely _two_ days… and two more extra-stories…

* * *

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_All That Is Dark_"

Eternity. Such a simple word to describe something incomprehensible to those who dare to think themselves long-lived enough to understand the meaning of the word eternity, but they are fools no matter the age in which they die. For not a thing be born in the existence of the _Here_ that be best described as an immortal as no such thing has ever lived long enough to make the attempt. For the flies, common insects of simple design, a single year is but an entire lifetime and to live long enough to perhaps glimpse a second was unlikely and a third an impossible feat. For the common man, decades could come and go but a mere handful but as time went on and man's science grew in power so too did their ability to stave off death until the common man no longer died before his fortieth year and could, under great circumstance, live beyond his hundredth. For the dragons, whole centuries are but a handful of their years for a dragon in their third-hundred year could be no wiser than a child in the middle of puberty and likely be just as dangerous if not even more so.

But what be these creatures but mortal in blood and flesh? They would die just as they would be born in an endless cycle of life and death; no matter how long-lived they could not stake as much claim to immortality as those whom mortals bow their heads to as forces greater than they could ever fathom, those that come closest to immortality than any that came before or after them and whose knowledge of eternity could fill several pages where others could not even find the words.

They all have a vast variety of names to themselves, unique to their region and their cultures but just as their supposed immortality holds them above those who worship them as something better, something greater than they. Simply put, they are gods and they are closer to comprehending eternity more than any other thing that has come before and after them.

Close… but never completely… for though they may be called immortal death comes to them eventually though even in death they are more alive than any mortal. For a god does not live on food and drink as stories sometimes tell, nor is it by blood or soul that they find sustenance to their black palette. A god does not drink for there is thirst to quench. A god does not eat for there is no hunger to satiate. No, a god lives as a mortal does because it is through that mortal's life that a god may have their own. Perhaps, it better described in simpler words…

A mortal's faith in their god gives their god its life.

When a mortal believes in the existence of a god, a spark of belief is born. When a score of mortals believe in the existence of that tiny spark, it ignites and becomes an idea. When whole countries believe in a god enough to offer it prayer and sacrifice in its name, that idea becomes _immortal_ for while time may swallow its people into the forgotten sands of eternity, so long as a single soul gives belief in the existence of that god, it exists.

It _lives._

Its followers may grow and shrink, its ideals might twist upon itself or change only the slightest bit, but so long as the _name_ is spoken, so long as the belief gives way to an idea, the gods exist. It is one of those very gods, those from a time when man and nature walked hand-in-hand, where the night was still dark and held as many black mysteries as it did forbidden wonders; that heard it.

It was not a voice of prayer, a new strength to an otherwise weak existence. In point of fact, that same god would likely never have heard the voice if the one it was meant for had not passed from the _Here_ to the _After_. In that souls transition, the voice followed and though unawares, the words were caught by old ears. Somewhere in the existence of the _Here_, a god was listening to a mortal's words.

"_I beg of you…_" A mortal who held no faith or belief in it and yet whose words could be heard nonetheless. It was but a whisper, almost lost in the vastness, but those words held _power_. A power few mortals possessed and certainly not one from this god's usual portfolio… yet the use of that power was linked to it, however different it might be.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_" Ah, so _that_ was what this was about… another aspect befitting a mortal such as this for what use was there in a mage who held no familiar to call their own, to be a living example to their power? Too bad that this one's had passed from the _Here…_ Yet… No, it wasn't done. Impossible.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_" Ah, such kind words but that's all they were. There was no belief in them and so, no power to them. The words were becoming useless and the time spent listening was turning worthless for what use was there in listening to a foreign mortal's words?

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_" The heart… the one and only object no god could claim as its own, something to sway and twist to its will for there was no will greater than that of a being's heart, even a mortal one. There was determination in these words and it was infectious. It could not do the impossible, but there was power enough to do the improbable. A surge of determination filled it. No, it could not become what it wasn't but there were ways to be what it is and what it wasn't all the same. It would be itself, almost a new being entirely, but just enough to be useful.

"_Answer to my guidance!_" He is ready… Go, little one… Follow the voice back to her world and become what you were born to be.

* * *

The smoke was thick despite its small size, a miraculous thing considering the explosion of her summoning spell was great enough to nearly knock Louise off her feet. Hearing no movement in the cloud, the petite mage-in-training prayed that her familiar was only knocked unconscious and not lying dead in the explosion's epicenter. Founder, could not cast at least _one_ spell without such disastrous results especially a spell as important as this one? The smoke was clearing and at last, Louise could start to see a shape resting low on the ground, curled tight and—

Louise felt her heart stop. She could hear the sound of her dreams and aspirations shatter like glass as the gathered students, for surely they were no longer her classmates, laughed at her misfortune. Her familiar was nothing what she imagined; it was no great beast of a primordial legacy nor was it some simple animal of some sort. It would almost be better that she had somehow summoned a _human_ or had summoned it dead than what lay before her in silent mockery.

A pumpkin.

She had summoned a damned _pumpkin!_

"This makes all you said worth it! I never would have guessed you'd summon a plant, Louise!"

"That's our Louise, always going above our expectations!"

Their words did nothing more than twist the knife further but then, a small ray of hope. "Mr. Colbert!" Louise shouted desperately to the middle-aged man who stood on the far-side of the laughing crowd, the only one in fact who did not smile or laugh at her tragedy.

"Yes, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning once more!" begged Louise.

Mr. Colbert shook his head, refusing the idea. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?" cried the girl, tears evident in her eyes though she refused to let them fall.

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar which is precisely what you just did." He allowed a small pause as he stared at the pumpkin with his eyes narrowing just the slightest bit. Was it his imagination or had the plant's vines grown longer? His eyes on the pumpkin, he never noticed the black clouds on the horizon or how his weren't the only watching eyes…

"But I've never heard of taking a plant as a familiar!"

"No matter how unorthodox it might be, you cannot simply change the familiar once you have summoned it. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to accept it as yours, so please just continue with the ritual."

Louise bowed her head, shoulders trembling with her little hands clenched tight enough to nearly snap her wand asunder. With her hair falling like a curtain over her face, no one saw the tears that threatened to fall from eyes and though she tried her best to show no further weakness, one solitary tear did fall to land on a pumpkin's vine.

In the history of Founder Brimir's teachings of magic, tears were not considered too valuable, at least those born of a human being's eyes. For most tears of other beings, specifically those possessing abilities beyond human understand or capability, have a power all to their own but whatever those powers be hold no candle to a human's tear for a tear shed with remorse or happiness is a droplet of the human's soul giving physical form and so it too becomes like magic but nothing short of an immortal may dare to try and comprehend its potential for nothing else has the lifespan to make the attempt. When all is said and done, it mattered not for the tears of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière were shed and taken as they were and weighed accordingly.

They were enough.

The sun was suddenly covered by a cloud of black and a few students spared a glance skyward and soon drew everyone's attention with their screams of surprise as the cloud dived down revealing that the cloud was in fact a _murder_ of ravens, all cawing madly with feathers flying like arrows from their beating wings. The ground trembled as the earth shapers stampeded forth in one giant mass of insects and arachnids until they were under the pumpkin and raising it up into the air tough the vines pulled tight upon the earth. Sharp screeching called attention to the vast colony of bats flying in from the western skies as they too dropped amidst the crows and flew with them in one massive tornado of feathers and leathered wings.

Fire erupted below and rose like a coiling serpent with jaws spread wide to engulf the pumpkin whole before the flames became like wood with branches stretched high like arms trying to grasp the sky with the pumpkin resting just between like a massive, if not slightly deformed, head. There was a faint flicker before tree and pumpkin alike vanished in a blaze of green-tinted smoke. The bats and ravens flew as one and took to the skies in two separate directions save for a pair from either side, one an old crow that held a strange teasing light in his eyes, the other a young fruit bat whose wings were large enough to carry her and a small child with ease. They knew what was to come next.

So they waited.

The smoke blew away on an autumn's wind to reveal a young man kneeling on the ground with both hands pressing against the earth and his head bowed almost in prayer. His clothes were predominately black and only because the majority was covered in patchwork and thick stitching, especially around the sleeves of the coat. Cold iron skulls no larger than a man's thumbnail adorned the cuffs of the coat, but these paled in comparison to the one adorning the man's neck which hung from a necklace of peridot beads. His hands were covered by finger-less gloves and his boots were well-worn as though the man had walked a journey of a thousand miles. His hat was nothing but scraps of cloth stitched together to form some semblance of a top hat with a ribbon made of tattered silk in which a large feather of some bird rested.

The young man raised his head to reveal a face as pale as freshly fallen snow, marked only by the blackness of his lips and the dark rings surrounding his eyes, giving him an ethereal appearance enhanced further by the color his eyes which shone like emeralds through the curtain of obsidian that was his hair. He rose to his feet in one swift motion, fluid and quick with no movement wasted as he stared at the frightened Louise.

She, like all her classmates, were startled by the appearance of this young man, who could be no older than her by his looks alone, and how could they not be considering the strange performance that prelude his sudden appearance? Yes, it was startling to say the least but it was not the act that had Louise and those gathered around her held tight in the cold claws of fear. It was the young man's ears… long and sharp, pierced seven times in the left and a six in the right, they were not the ears of a human being.

These were the ears of an _elf._

"Are you afraid of me, little girl…?" His voice was startling for it was not so much a sound of words but of rustling leaves on an autumn wind, fires crackling on moonless nights, a knife hidden away in folds of silk. It was a voice of mystery and danger, one that no true-blooded human could ever produce.

"_W-What?_" squeaked Louise, eyes like pinpricks and her flesh almost rivaling the elf's own in paleness.

The elfin boy smiled, revealing a set of long canines and approached slowly like a cat stalking a mouse paralyzed with fear until he was but an arm's length from Louise, revealing that he was tall enough that the girl was barely chest high to him. He repeated his question, "Are you afraid of me, little girl…?" He raised her chin up when she dared to look down with a single finger. Emerald met pink and humor turned to disappointment. "You are afraid, but for the wrong reasons… What is it that you see in me that you fear me so…?" His eyes scanned the crowd of students who stood like alabaster statues, too frightened to move or speak lest they draw his attention upon them. "Why do you all fear me as you do…?"

"B-Because…" Louise swallowed but she met his eyes regardless of her fear. "You are an elf…"

He blinked. "An… elf…?" He blinked twice more. "An elf…?" He let his hand rise past Louise's face to cover his mouth as he chuckled. "You think of me as one of the fae-folk…?" He shook his head, chuckling still. "Though I appear like them, there is no relation between us…"

"If you are not an elf, than what are you?" asked Professor Colbert, his staff held tight in hand and the words of a hellfire spell resting on the tip of his tongue.

The elfin youth did not face the balding man, his eyes holding Louise's own firmly in place as he answered, "My kind have no name you would recognize for no mage in your recorded history dared to cross the boundaries your society has erected such as you have done, however unknowing it might have been… Magic is my blood, the earth is my body, and the tears of my maker are my heart… I have no name to call my own… but… if you must refer to me as _something_… I would like to be called… Jacque… Jacque Hohenheim…"

* * *

"Two moons, one bloodied and the other wet with tears…. The red moon remains bellow the blue, like a bleeding heart as its sister cries above… and yet… I can see there is more to those moons that what these eyes of mine can see, Father." Emerald eyes traveled down to his left hand, where ancient runes stained themselves on porcelain skin. Fingers twitched on instinct and cat's claws emerged, and the runes glowed faintly, like warming embers in a hearth. "Gandalfr… The Left Hand of God…" Claws became nails once more and a smile graced a face of ghostly white. "How befitting that I would be called such a thing… There is some sense to these mortals after all…"

Leathered wings rustled as a bat took roost atop a frayed hat. DO NOT MISTAKE THE INTENTIONAL WITH THE ACCIDENTAL, CHILD OF REAPING DEATH. THE CONTRACT WAS MADE BY YOUR ALLOWANCE AND NOT THAT OF HIM AND THAT WHICH NOW MARKS YOU AS A FAMILIAR NOW MARKS YOU AS HERS. YOU ARE HIS NO LONGER.

"I am and forever will be my Father's Son… but yes, you are right in a way… My little master… she has tremendous potential in her, more than what Father has seen since the time of the Arthurians…"

Fangs glistened in the moonlight, a bat's wicked smile in the darkness. THAT CHILD WAS OF FAE'S BLOOD AND FAE'S DESIGN. YOUR 'LITTLE MASTER' IS NO SUCH THING. YOU KNOW WHAT SHE IS, WHAT SHE CAN DO. THAT POWER SHE WIELDS, THE ELEMENT SHE COMMANDS, IT'S—

"Power rivaled only by the Immortals… and even they would tremble in fear were she to stand before them, as mistress over her element… Father knows this and yet… Father created me regardless… I… cannot see Father's reasoning but it is not my place to try and understand… All I can do is what I was meant to do…"

Beady eyes meant to see in blackest of nights without aid of the sharpest of ears focused on the elfin-shaped construct. DO YOU EVEN KNOW?

A sad smile but a smile nonetheless. "What mortal ever knows what their destiny shall be…? The journey may take a lifetime but it is not the roads traveled as it is the destination that matters…" His eyes fell to one particular window and the runes marking his hand pulsed once more before falling silent and dark. "And I cannot say I don't mind the company…" The bat huffed indignantly at that and fluttered off to feed while the night was still young, leaving a smiling wraith of a being standing alone. "Point for me."

* * *

Jacque had been enjoying a quiet brunch of tea and cake with his master, or at least making a very good attempt at enjoying it. He was well aware of the uneasy stares the students were giving him when they thought he wasn't looking but ignored their childishness for what it was but, unfortunately, a few of the students were not tamed by their fear or their common sense, case in point one Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst. For a moment, Jacque wondered if he should have added a few more names to himself but focused more on the present actions of his little master and the red-haired Kirche.

The tanned beauty thought him a true elf bought and paid to act out as Louise's familiar for how else could she, a record-breaking _failure_ summon something as powerful as he with a single, if not oddly worded, incantation of summoning? Louise was nearing the breaking point and Jacque decided that it was time to step in lest his little master lose all of her control and ruin a perfectly good slice of cake by way of slamming it into Kirche's face.

"I've said before, and I shall say so again, I am not an elf…" Jacque sent a pained look toward Louise that looked more mocking than anything. "Are most foreigners so hard of hearing, or am I not speaking plainly enough for her…?"

Louise was too busy trying not to laugh at the look on said foreign girl's face, which was something like she had tasted something extremely sour and yet absolutely disgusting as well for never in all her years that she kept to her self-proclaimed title as the ardent of smoldering passion had a male ever refuted her. Her eyes narrowed at the unintended challenge for after all, was her family not well-known for stealing would-be intendeds of the Vallière. She turned away with a huff, her own familiar trailing along after her and taking considerable care not to meet the eyes of Louise's own.

Louise couldn't repress her giggles any longer and Jacque's smile revealed only a touch of his fangs as he gently cut into his treacle tart. "Do I amuse, little master…?"

"You're the first boy to speak to her like that. Most of them start talking like Guiche over there, nothing but flowery praise to land a night in that scarlet woman's bed."

Jacque spared a glance at the blonde in question and his smile turned a tad vicious as he spotted a younger girl making way to him, unknowingly about to interrupt one of his many dates. Still, as amusing as that would be, he had more important priorities to worry over, namely finishing his slice of treacle tart. "I take it there is no love lost between you and her though I don't see why… She holds no candle to you, little master…" He took a bite of tart and all but moaned in ecstasy. He knew very little of flavors but he was rapidly developing a love of sweets that bordered on the obsessed.

Louise blushed slightly at his antics but couldn't help frowning. Was he making fun of her? "What do you mean by that, familiar?"

Jacque blinked at her harsh tone and sadly swallowed his delicious bite. "There is nothing to compare her to you my little master… To make such a comparison is impossible…"

Louise's hands slammed down on the table as she rose thunderously to her feet, glaring at Jacque with rage burning brightly in her eyes. "Y-You dog! How dare you say such a thing to your master!"

Despite her sudden hostility, Jacque was quite calm as he asked, "Am I not allowed to compliment you…?"

"No you are most certainly—what? … Compliment me… and how precisely was that a compliment?" She yelled, confusion replacing her anger though those fires still burned as faint embers.

"If we are to speak on terms of beauty than yes, I suppose on a physical standpoint, she is quite fetching but that kind of beauty is only as deep as the skin… Her soul is stained with her past exploits and to be honest… you're appearance appeals to me more…" He took a sip of tea to cover his smile as Louise's face did a fabulous rendition of a tomato.

_Point for me._

* * *

Montmorency knew she was going to be in trouble the moment that stupid Zero had drunk the potion-laced wine meant for Guiche. She knew and yet the best she could think of was to pretend the affair never happened and that whatever poor fool had been unlucky enough to stumble upon her when the love potion took effect wouldn't be able to connect it back to her. Being a young girl barely halfway into her teenage years and not even halfway through her second year of schooling, one could almost pity the poor girl for though she was smart, she wasn't brilliant nor was she mad for while a smart person might have thought up all kinds of variables, only a truly mad genius could come up with the worst-case scenarios and use them to her advantage. As it was, Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency would never realize—

The door to her room slammed open and Death itself stood there with eyes of emerald flame and a fanged smile carved from a pumpkin's face. Human limbs cut from dead mahogany lifted it higher than the doorway but it slid through like smoke as massive wings made of bone and aged leather stretched wide to cover the young girl in shadow and in its hands, the scythe to cut mortals down from whence they stood.

"Oi, girly. Partner and me would like to have some words with you." Montmorency blinked, swallowing the bile that had risen up in her throat as Death's visage vanished to reveal a mortal horror, that of Jacque the familiar of Louise the Zero with mystical sword in hand. She blinked and stared at the massive one-edged blade in surprise for though she had rumor that the familiar had somehow gained a sword capable of speech, it was different to witness it firsthand for herself.

The raven flitted off from her windowsill, the same that had been following her around for the better part of the morning, and landed lightly on the familiar's left shoulder, the right being occupied with a massive bat. Both creatures stared at her with unblinking eyes and Montmorency realized just why Guiche never dared speak out against Jacque a second time, to the familiar's face or in private. For while the stares of the animals was disconcerting, the eyes of their elfin master were downright terrifying for Montmorency could not see her reflection in Jacque's eyes.

Only… oblivion…

Derflinger spoke up while its partner remained still as stone with emerald eyes narrowed and angry despite the faintest of coloration marking his cheeks. "I might not have seen it often but I recognize the symptoms of a love potion, and Little Girl _reeks_ of it, and as amusing as her antics might be, she is my Partner's master and seeing her in such a state can get kind of upsetting and trust me girly you don't want to make Partner upset… cause ya know, Partner doesn't really get upset. He gets even."

Jacque did not speak in denial of this and did something far worse by smiling, revealing that his fangs were at their longest. On his left shoulder, the raven clapped its beak in a huffing caw, a carrion eater's laughter, while his sister-in-wings leaned forward and matched Jacque's grin with one of her own with both eyes insanely wide.

"That Bronze-Boy of yours had to learn that lesson twice. Think you can beat his record, Girly?"

"Wh-What would you have me do? I have most of the ingredients to make the cure but one; the most important one! And it can only be found in Ragdorian Lake, a good half-day's ride from here!" She tried to find some loophole to escape through. "You can always wait for the potion to wear off?"

Derflinger made a noise of thoughtfulness while the raven cawed in disbelief at the curly-haired mage's words. The bat left off on her mad stare and looked back over Jacque's shoulder, her own quivering as she made a strange sound of amusement. Jacque tilted his head forward the slightest bit, a strange light shining in his eyes. "How long…?" He whispered, his voice sounding almost longing.

"… About six months give or take?" Jacque chose not to answer and let Derflinger speak for him by way of taking two long strides forward and slamming the sword down and cutting Montmorency's bed in two and leaving a six-foot long gouge in the floor. "Right! To Ragdorian Lake it is then!" She made a hasty retreat out her door and ran as fast as her feet could carry to the stables to secure a trio of horses. She may be forced to be in Jacque's company but she was _not_ going to be alone! Guiche was coming with her whether he wanted to or not!

Too bad that Montmorency, for all her haste in escaping Jacque's sight, she never bothered to look back at the familiar for, if she had, she'd have seen a sight worth seeing if only for the absolute amusement of it all. For though she thought otherwise, Jacque had not yet escaped Louise's administrations of enchanted love and the pink-haired mage held a firm grip on the back of his coat, hanging there through sheer force of will, and was rubbing her face against him as she mewled about how his smell of candies sweet and autumn leaves was _so wonderful_…

"Ragdorian Lake… I _know_ that sounds familiar…." muttered Derflinger. "Something to do with water but—Oh…"

"Derflinger…?" spoke Jacque when the sword was no longer forthcoming.

"Well… I think it'll better that you see for yourself, Partner."

* * *

Jacque did not everything there ever was to know upon his creation. He knew what he needed to know but as past events already demonstrated, there was a vast difference between what needed to be know and what had to be. He knew little about propriety amongst the nobles, only showing respect to those who've earned his or at least were held in high esteem by his little master. Far as he was concerned, he knew more of magic than the entire Academy put together and twice that in sheer common sense as no one but a fool would hire a _thief_ as a secretary just because of looks alone. So in a way, he knew more of what Montmorency was dealing with despite the long history her family had with it.

An elemental of water, a self-proclaimed "Water Spirit" was not powerful from what he knew of its kind. Likely this one was young still if it took such a time to raise the waters of its lake. Jacque examined the waters and frowned as he tried to see just where the waters ended and the spirit began. Young indeed if the whole of the lake was not the elemental in its entirety…

He paid little heed when Montmorency sent her frog familiar into the waters with a drop of her blood atop its head, telling the little amphibian that the water spirit would recognize her by it and to ask it to speak with her. He was busy trying to keep the sleeping Louise's hands to herself. Jacque thought her advances were bad enough when she was awake, they paled to her actions when she was asleep! He did not know much but he was sure some of her whisperings were physically impossible…

A geyser of water erupted from the still waters of the lake, towering well over three stories high with not a single drop fell back to the lake below. Jacque's eyes widened and the sight not of the elemental's body but what he could gleam of its soul for no other creature had such time and wisdom to it but the blade he bore on his back.

"My name is Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency. I am a mage of water and a member of the family line of the old oath. If you recognize my blood, please speak to us in a way that we may understand."

The waters shifted and condensed into a aquatic mimicry of Montmorency herself, though one without clothes and a face that held no emotion or eyes that Jacque could see. The water spirit still towered over them, now standing a mere two stories high but still a rather daunting sight.

"_I recognize you, insignificant thing. I remember the water that flows in your body and have appeared in accordance with the oath._"

"I wish to ask a favor of you, O Spirit of Water."

The elemental's face did not shift in emotions the way a human's face would and those shifts were so minute as to be almost invisible to a mortal's eyes but Jacque saw them and frowned because of it. "_A favor?_"

"I wish for you to share a piece of your body, great spirit." Montmorency stated, impressing Jacque with her boldness.

"_I refuse you, insignificant thing._"

Jacque's eyes narrowed and he pulled Montmorency back to step forward and address the elemental himself. "Would you refuse an audience with me…?"

"Don't! You'll only anger it!" protested Montmorency.

Jacque ignored her and kneeled before the water elemental as a show of respect towards its age if not its wisdom. "Forgive my rudeness, child of water, but my need for your tear is too great…"

"_Who are you to call me a child when you are one yourself, homunculus?_"

Jacque blinked but showed no other sign of surprise at the elemental's words as he rose to his feet to stand as equal to the ancient creature. "You call me that and yet you know I am more than a mere shade of human life, child of water…" The water spirit's form rippled violently before settling once more.

"_I know you do not have any place in this world. Leave the sight of my waters, homunculus, and I will spare the life your master gave you._"

Jacque's smile turned dangerous, fangs glistening as the sun began to set in the horizon with night amassing behind him as he raised a hand, palm up towards the darkening sky. "You think to challenge me…? You can see the power I wield and yours is not my opposite… You can neither harm nor hinder me…" Emerald fires ignited in Jacque's upraised hand, an obsidian skull forming in its center with gleaming eyes of gold. The water elemental showed no response to the flame but a faint ripple that traversed the whole of its mimicked form.

"_Magic? No homunculus may possess magic for magic is—_" It paused and the ripples were obvious now, its whole form trembling with mounting revulsion. "_Impossible… who would dare…?_"

"No one has dared for no such thing was done… As I said once before on the day of my creation, magic is my blood, the earth is my body, and the tears of my maker serve me well as a heart… but it is the soul of my Father that grants me my own… He of those who can break their souls asunder and feel from it, no ill consequence…"

The water elemental stood in silence for a long moment before doing something that would have ended Montmorency's life via a powerful stroke of her heart had she not long since fainted alongside Guiche at the appearance of the necromantic flames that burned still in Jacque's hands while Louise herself, still asleep and somehow now clutching both his legs, murmured in delight at the coldness of the fire so like the magic dwelling within her soul and yet so different all the same. For you see, the water elemental had done something that it had done for no other, not even the Founder Brimir himself at the height of his glory.

It kneeled before Jacque with its own head bowed not for Jacque's age or his wisdom, but for Who and What he represented. That Which is the Darkness of the Year, the Bringer of Autumn's End and Winter's Beginning. The Master of Midnight Horrors and Lord of the Thirteenth Hour, where the dead rise to dance under the light of a single pale moon to music no living soul may hear but can only imagine deep in their sleep, where the dreaded nightmare and the fondest dream meld seamlessly with no distinction between them.

"_Forgive my transgressions against thee. Had I known I would have treated you with more respect—_"

"No… Stand up and keep to your pride as a child of water… I will have your tear given willingly without the preamble of our stations forcing you to obey…" Something given out of duty was something strong yes, but something given out of free-will was something powerful and he would have that and settle for nothing less. "Is there nothing that I may do for you that I may earn your tear, child of water…?"

The kneeling form melted and shifted once more into standing tall and proud, but the form rippled still this time with indecision quivering the crystal waters.

"_There is… one thing… If you should promise its return to me than I shall grant you my tear, here and now._"

Jacque raised an eyebrow at that and kept his now fire-less hand busy rubbing the head of his little master. "You have much faith in one who was an enemy mere moments ago…"

"_There are little truths in the end of what is said and done, but I have been aided once before by she who bore the markings of Gandalfr and if there is but one truth in existence it is that death will always triumph in the end._"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_A Boldly Shining Star_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

To most of my "classic" readers, the character known as "Jacque" is a familiar sight but to those who've not yet read my horror-themed stories, particularly the one entitled Thirteen Hallowed Nights, Jacque (AKA "Samhain") is my Halloween OC whom I've used many-a-time before with each incarnation being quite different than the last and yet remarkably similar just as well. This incarnation of Jacque is a homunculus, with borrowed elements of said creatures of the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise in that yes, he is an artificial re-creation of a human being but he possesses powers unlike any human could have for his creation was not done _entirely_ by human hands…

Before any such claims can be made, Jacque is _not_ nor will he _ever_ be a "Gary Stu". He possesses many faults and weaknesses tied in both to his personality and his body. First and foremost, he is intelligent but he is not wise, he knows a lot of things but at the same time knows absolutely nothing. Rather like the Scarecrow really now that I think about it… What I'm trying to say is that, while he knows enough about life to get by he doesn't know how to function in a society like Louise's. It's one of the reasons as to why he has the bat and raven to look out for him during the night and day and to act as his maker's ears and eyes.

As for physical capabilities… well, not going into his strengths as that would be telling, his weaknesses are actually easy to utilize and exploit should anyone discover them. Silver burns him like acid at the slightest touch, he cannot enter a person's home without an invitation, and his powers are weakened for a time after he crosses running water and can rise and ebb during certain times of day and season. Just to name a few of course.

I made Jacque a Gandalfr primarily because the powers of Windalfr or Myozthirin would be lost on him and the fictionalized "Flesh of God" would be useless and the speculations of the "Heart" have already been proven false. What need does he have to speak or command animals when he can do so already for most if only through his companions and what use are magical trinkets to one who already possesses power enough to rival most of said trinkets? Besides, I wanted to play with the idea of Derflinger acting as Jacque's mouth seeing as he rarely speaks and when he does, it's usually in a whisper on the wind.

The interactions between Louise and Jacque would be interesting to say the least. For all his denials, many of the students think him an elf cursed to being a pumpkin and was released by the bumbling of the "Zero" and though she'd rather die than admit otherwise, Louise believes this too, at least in the beginning of their relationship. For you see, that is another of Jacque's weaknesses. He is completely unable to tell a lie though he may speak only half of the truth, he rarely needs to in regards to his little master.

I may make a one-shot for Halloween of this story with darker undertones perhaps… but overall, this was just another random shot of inspiration. I would like to continue such a story but I think if I were to do any such Halloween-themed Familiar of Zero story, it would be with Nicolai Corvin instead.


	16. A Boldly Shining Star

**_NEW_**** VOTING CHALLENGE:** The die has been cast and the choices are made and shall be revealed in precisely**_ one_** day… and one more extra-story…

* * *

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_A Boldly Shining Star_"

What is it that makes a person a warrior? Is it their strength of body; that massive boulders should crumble beneath their hands and the towering mountains tremble to the sound of their heavy footsteps? Is it their fleetness of foot; that a whole mile be but a simple step and whole leagues a mere brisk walk? Is it their courage; that which marks them as embodiments of bravery and fortitude, willing to stand against terrifying forces no matter what? Or perhaps, it is something greater than strength, speed, or courage, something of such immeasurable value and yet so plainly spoken about.

That which can burn hotter than the sun's fires and be colder than polar ice, and can shine with brilliant light and enshrouded in the deepest of shadows. That which can be harder and impenetrable as the hardiest stone and yet be softer than freshly warmed wax. The greatest treasure that lies beneath every warrior's breast, that which cannot be weighed against the most precious of metals and gems for its weight is a class unto itself.

The heart.

No matter the warrior's strength, speed, or courage, it is the weight of their heart that marks them in the histories of greatness and forever remembers them as pinnacles of their class. From a boy chosen by fate to wield the most awesome of weapons to a pair of humble brothers who chanced upon their destinies it is not the beginning or the end of their journeys that make them warriors bold and true, but the tasks they undertake.

"_I beg of you…_"

It is the ears of one such warrior that hears the voice speaking across whole entire worlds so that one may hear her plea spoken aloud on behalf of her heart and soul.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

Well, that was a pretty big place in general terms… so was she talking about him or someone else? 'Cause he certainly didn't mind helping someone in need but he was never called a servant before… At least not by someone as nice sounding as this…

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Sacred…? What did that mean? Beautiful? He wasn't beautiful was he? Well, he was called cute plenty of times so maybe it was the same thing as that? As for strong, well, he wasn't one to boast but he was one of the top finalists in the SSBB!

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

Oh, was _that_ where the voice was coming from? It looked nothing like any portal he had ever seen though he hadn't seen that many to begin with. It looked really pretty though and he couldn't help but admire the twinkling lights that shone deep in the fields of green. Still, the question begged itself, what did she want him to do?

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

Oh, was that all? Okay! With a skip and a hop, he was gone through the void… and this was how his newest adventure started.

* * *

Sad as it might sound, Louise had grown quite accustomed to the explosive results of her attempts at spell casting. In point of fact, if she were to somehow perform magic without blowing something up in the process she'd become quite concerned. For all of three seconds before the elation sets in and she'd proceed to act like Christmas had come exceptionally early just on her behalf, but that moment wasn't yet here and she had something more important to focus on. This cloud of smoke was much smaller than any that resulted from her previous spells and granted, this was a summoning spell and thus likely more powerful than a simple transfiguration… perhaps this meant that her familiar, whatever it was, was quite small? That was a bit disappointing to think about but the idea that she had succeeded in at least _one_ spell was too much for such depression to take hold. The smoke cleared and Louise felt her jaw drop alongside a large bead of sweat.

It was a creature she had never seen before and never likely to see ever again for such a thing would surely have been accounted for in history _somewhere_. Standing barely two feet high and round as a ball was… well, for lack of a better word, a puffball. Pink-skinned and smooth like rubber with little stubby arms with no hands or fingers to speak of, the little thing was wearing a pair of red shoes and was staring up at Louise with his cute little blue eyes and a soft blush on his face. She wasn't even sure how she knew that the little puff was a boy as she refused to listen to that little childish side that said that, without some feminine features such as a ribbon or long lashes, this little puff was a boy.

Louise tilted her head to the side, mouth still hanging open and a blush on her face as the little puffball mimicked her with a murmur of, "Poyo?"

The mocking laughter of her most aggravating rival dragged Louise out of her game of familiar-see-familiar-do. "This makes what you said last night worth it! I never would have guessed you'd summon something so pathetically cute, Louise!" Kirche was laughing so hard that there were tears in her eyes.

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" That remark sent the whole lot of them laughing near to tears but Louise ignored them all, turning all of her attention back upon her pint-sized familiar with wand in hand. If she was to succeed at one thing, she would at least succeed in this! "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar."

Satisfied that no explosions had occurred or seemed imminent, Louise kneeled down before the little puff and tapped him gently just above his eyes before kissing him in that same spot. She leaned back and had a hard time repressing the urge to giggle helplessly at the sight of the puff, who was blushing so hard he had turned completely red and was covering his little face with his stubby arms.

But something was wrong.

Magic flared on the back of the puff's left arm and he stopped blushing long enough to stare at in confusion before his eyes widened and he started running in circles as the familiar runes carved themselves upon his flesh. To somehow who has rarely experienced pain on the magnitude of having molten rock replaced the blood in their veins, was it really so surprising that the little fella was screaming? Thankfully, it was over as quickly as it had started and the little puffball fell to the ground cradling his aching arm with tears shining in his eyes.

"P-Poyo…"

Louise's heart clenched at the sight and she was beside him faster than a blink and was stroking his head as she gently whispered her apologies. "I'm truly sorry, little guy… I didn't think the contract would hurt you so much…"

The little puff glanced up at her confused for a moment. That wasn't his name. "Kirby."

Louise blinked in surprise, ignoring the mutterings of the students at hearing her familiar speak no longer in childish nonsense but an actual, recognizable word. "Beg pardon?"

"Kirby!" He cheered, leaping to his feet, pain forgotten as a daytime nightmare as he twirled on his feet. "Kirby, Kirby!" He stopped and pointed at the pink-haired mage. "Louise!" He twirled again. "Kirby!"

Louise's jaw dropped as the pieces suddenly came together. The little puff spoke in childish babble because that's exactly what he was, a _child_, and his name was… Kirby?

* * *

Louise's fists were clenched tighter than they had ever been as she watched the duel, no, the _bullying_ Guiche insisted upon dealing upon her familiar. She had no idea exactly what Kirby had done only that it involved some of Montmorency's perfume and a reveal of Guiche's two-timing ways to her and a first-year student. One of the maids happened to be involved as well though her circumstances revolved entirely upon her being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kirby, however unintentional his actions might have been, revealed Guiche for what he was and so he had little choice but to save face in the only way he could by calling upon a duel with the little pink puff.

Of course, some could also argue that it was the blonde's jealousy playing a hand as well for Kirby had easily won the hearts of all the girls at the academy with a cute wave of, "Hi!"

Louise tried to interject, to stop this farce before it had started but she had been pushed back by the crowd of students and by the time she had managed to force herself at the front the duel had already begun, or so she had assumed at any rate. Guiche had, after all, summoned one of his valkyrie-themed golems to the field and had it start the attack with bronze sword raised high. Louise closed her eyes and looked away only to look back as students gasped in astonishment when sword struck the ground and Kirby leapt high above it.

She looked up and gaped in astonishment as Kirby suddenly condensed into a small 1-ton weight and came crashing down upon the golem, flattening it beneath him before he reverted back to his normal form and back flipped away before twirling on his feet with a cheerful cry.

He thought the battle over, but like his master, he was wrong.

It had only begun.

"H-How did he…" Guiche shook his head scowling. He waved his rose-wand once more and summoned another valkyrie and sent it charging toward the puff.

Instead of dodging aside or to the air like Guiche expected, Kirby did something that no-one could have ever foreseen. He scuffled his feet before leaning back with mouth opened wide as a powerful vacuum tore through the air from the strength of Kirby's inhale. The golem stopped its charge and pierced the ground with its sword to hold its footing but it was not the target of Kirby's inhale. The sword of the first golem flew through the air and was swallowed with ease by Kirby who seemed to explode in star-shaped light before reappearing once more as himself donned with a green cap and armed with the same bronze sword as the golem before him albeit once forged for someone of his stature.

"Sword Kirby!" cried the pink puff to the gobsmacked crowd of students before he charged forward and with a metallic flash, cut the golem in twine. Feeling his once stable noble high-ground crumbling around him, Guiche waved his wand frantically, summoning not one but _six_ more golems and with an incoherent yell, had them gang-up upon Sword Kirby. He might not have expected Kirby's transmutation or his transformation, but what he did expect was for him to fall to a greater number of enemies, foolishly thinking that, whatever Kirby's powers, he could be defeated.

Sword Kirby proved him wrong most viciously for though the lesson was nearly a year in passing, Kirby never forgot his teacher's guidance in the art of the sword, which in itself was done without his copying ability. Sword Kirby's eyes closed and he forgot all about thinking and let his instincts take control. He spun to the left, parried from above-right, kicked forward to slice the feet and legs apart, rolled and parried and struck again. This continued until two of the golems fell silent to Sword Kirby's ability while the rest regrouped together to rush him as one.

Sword Kirby's eyes snapped open and he leapt back into the air as energy gathered in his sword. "_Final Cutter!_" He brought the blade down hard upon the earth and unleashed from it a thin beam of blue energy that flew forward and exploded upon impact with the golems.

Guiche nearly screamed and frantically started to wave his wand once more only to realize that it possessed no more petals, a clear sign that he had used up too much of his willpower to try and create another golem. He sagged to his knees with his usual dramatics and solemnly proclaimed his loss, "I… forfeit the duel…"

Sword Kirby blinked and frowned for a moment trying to remember what forfeit meant and when he did, he joyously spun in place, his hat and sword vanishing away in a haze of stars before he did what he was want to do every time he achieved something spectacular as a victory.

He started to do the aptly named, 'Kirby Dance'.

* * *

It was the day of the Exhibition of Familiars and Louise was incredibly nervous and how couldn't she be? What did it matter that Princess Henrietta had all but fallen in love with Kirby the previous night when the councilors would judge him merely as some plain, pink puff especially when compared to the other familiars like Tabitha's dragon or Guiche's mole? Those beasts' covers matched their interiors well and while Louise knew that Kirby was far more powerful than she had ever expected, with an ancestry that bordered on legendary according to the puff-sized sword Derflinger, it would do little good if the judges didn't see that for themselves.

On his own, Kirby could fight and handle himself well but when he absorbed the abilities or powers of something, such as he had with Guiche's sword to become Sword Kirby, his potential was near limitless. Too bad that the little puff didn't share her belief in excessive showboating and refused to inhale anything prior to his performance and Derflinger, blasted sword that it was, shared the same sentiment and said that while Kirby was allowed to wield him but only truly when there were no other options left and the star had risen once more.

Whatever that meant…

"Next up, Miss Louise de La Vallière." Professor Colbert announced.

Louise swallowed her nerves. "Let's go."

"Poyo!"

The two entered the limelight as a strangely matched pair in some regards and quite different in others. Both were quite small in stature and both possessed a shade of pink that was almost too stunning to behold but while one held a fiery temper as a shield over a sensitive heart the other wore his heart proudly and viewed the world with innocent eyes. The crowd of students was quiet, almost hushed even, for while the second years knew of Kirby, the first and third had never seen such a being as he and were all admittedly curious to see what he could do.

"Let me introduce. My familiar spirit, Kirby!" Louise spoke with more bravado than she felt even as Kirby shuffled forward and waved excitedly at the audience.

"Hi!"

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Every female eye became like hears and there wasn't a pale face amongst them as they stared with pure adoration at the little puff. The males in the meanwhile tried to play off a tough guy act, trying to succeed in looking nonchalant and failing to fall for Kirby's charms for only the most cruel of hearts could stand guard against such a being. It was right about here that the little puff pulled out all the stops by doing the most inhuman and cruel thing he could possibly do to wow the audiences.

He started to sing.

* * *

"It was a nice try regardless…" Louise tried to cheer up Kirby as the two were taking a walk away from the exhibition grounds. The judging would take some time as the judges in question were currently having their ears healed by some water mages. It seemed that singing was not one of Kirby's many strong suits despite how he thought otherwise. Derflinger refused to comment, still shivering in his sheathe at Kirby's side.

"Poyo…" murmured Kirby. He really wanted to win too… The ground trembled and he glanced up and up and up and up. "POYO!"

"Wha-What the heck?" yelled Louise staring up at the massive earth golem that towered like a miniature mountain over them.

"Looks like you're out of luck." The golem's creator, Fouqet of the Crumbling Earth, commented from atop the monolithic creature's head as it reached out towards them.

"Poyo!" Kirby shoved Louise aside just in time for the pair of them to dodge the golem's slow grasp. Shuffling his feet, Kirby opened his mouth wide and started to inhale much to Fouqet's amusement.

"I may not know how that ability of yours works but even you can't inhale an earth golem this size!"

Silly Fouqet… she who earned the name "Crumbling Earth" should not speak so highly of her golem for while the construct was indeed too large for Kirby to swallow, so to speak, a single rocky chip from its great bulk was more than enough. Placing Derflinger aside, Kirby leapt skyward as he was engulfed in an explosion of star-shaped light and emerged with his pink skin now dark as fresh mud and bearing a helmet from the Lands of the Orient complete with red plume and a trio of stars on the forehead piece.

"Stone Kirby!" cried the puff as he leapt up and ran along the golem's massive arm towards Fouqet who could cast no spell upon Stone Kirby lest she miss and damage her golem instead. With a muffled curse, she leapt away just in time as Stone Kirby landed where she stood, scowling after her. She fell into the shadows of the tower and vanished from sight but that still left the golem to deal with. Its massive hands reached up to slam down upon Stone Kirby but the little puff was already leaping high above its grasp, taking many large breathes of air to lift himself higher and higher until, at last, he exhaled and dropped, transforming along the way.

Now, while Kirby can transform into stone on his own, thanks to many times he used the ability, those transformations were small despite how incredibly heavy they were. The largest Kirby could become was a simple, one-ton weight and even then it is rather small and easy to dodge. As Stone Kirby, he had a transformation unlike any other and he used it now. His body swelled larger and larger as muddy flesh became like stone and further on until it was no longer a small puff falling from the sky but a massive puff made of mountain stone and falling like a meteor.

The golem lived up to its creator's runic namesake and crumbled into dirt as Stone Kirby fell atop its head and further down until he landed on the ground and crumbled back into plain, pink Kirby. Louise stared gaping at the little puff who ambled over to the laughing Derflinger.

"Crumbling Dirt indeed! Great job, Kirby!"

Louise thought she had been given enough shock for the day but she was proven quite wrong when she could hear Professor Colbert's magnified voice, "And now to announce the winner… This year's champion goes to Miss Louise de La Vallière and her familiar spirit, Kirby!"

Louise's head nearly snapped off her neck as she turned around to stare back the way they came. "We… won…? We won… We won!" She cheered and took Kirby's arms in hand and started to twirl in place laughing alongside her giggling familiar. "We won, we won, we won!"

"Won, won!"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_The Wonders of Jericho_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Whomsoever does not know of Kirby knows nothing of gaming and should forever be banned from playing video games from this moment on. Seriously, I'm not saying anything about Kirby because if someone doesn't really know who he is than they really need to go and get a childhood or something.

I chose Kirby for this extra-story because… well, after so many demands for the little puff to make an appearance, and watching one too many episodes of the anime, I just had to write something down. I admit that Kirby is also a long-standing video game favorite of mine, amongst a several others, but Kirby has always held a special place in my heart because, quite frankly, how can the little guy _not?_ I swear, I get cavities just watching him _speak_, never mind him making my paternal (that's _fatherly_ people) instincts go into overdrive in some of the episodes in the anime, particularly those "big brother" episodes. Drives the muses crazy but I don't hear the kids or Camille complaining…

And before you ask, _yes_ Derflinger has been downsized for Kirby's use. How could he not be really, I mean he's what, six feet long and Kirby is supposedly eight inches tall? I had to balance out the two of them so one got shrunk and one got big if only marginally for the both of them. If it helps, just think of Derflinger as another Galaxia with even greater potential in the hands of Kirby, particularly if he should inhale the sword… You think a regular armed Gandalfr is bad enough? Imagine if you will, _Gandalfr_ _Kirby_ with Derflinger in hand.

Oh yeah, shi-… stuff is gonna go down!

All in all, as much as I'd like to write such a story with Kirby as a familiar, I just can't bring myself to force him to "grow-up" for the more serious moments in the series, the war with Albion in particular. As fun as it would be to write, those darker moments would be difficult, if not impossible, to write with an innocent like Kirby in mind. I mean yeah, he fights and destroys monsters but there is a difference between destroying and killing…


	17. The Wonders of Jericho

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The Wonders of Jericho_"

The forest is wet still from the last rainfall, the leaves dripping though the storm ended hours ago. The night air keeps the forest cool and the waters fresh on the trees and flowers. The clouds part above, revealing the White Lady in her full glory and in the distance there's a song of wolves on the hunt. A grizzly bear ambles past making way towards his den, sparing a tired glare before yawning and continuing on his way, licking away the sweet remains of his after dinner desert of fresh honey.

The young man watches the bear rumble past with a small smile on his face as an owl takes roost in the branches above him. Though the grass is still wet, he sits in a meditative pose with his staff resting across his lap and his hand upraised toward the sky. There is no sign of injury from his last fight earlier that afternoon, rather remarkable considering how little mana he had left after summoning the storm that had ended the fight in the first place. He took a deep breath and let the anger flow out slowly with his exhale; the matter was done and settled and those foolish goblins would think twice before making any more foolish attempts at stealing from him. What they hoped to get, he never understood nor did he care to try and speculate for what sense was there in trying to understand goblins?

"_I beg of you…_"

The hairs on the back of his neck rise up and his hands clenched tightly into fists before eyes of amber light opened in the darkness to see the ovular portal of emerald light hovering before him.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

He rises slowly to his feet, staff in hand and words of power resting and ready to form on the tip of his tongue. His eyes are narrowed now against both the glare of the portal and the words spoken from its depths. To his knowledge, there was no such portal that could deliver words…

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

He half-turned away from the swirling vortex with a painful grimace. He did not care for such words merely because such words did not befit one like him whether he earned them or not. Still… he knew the importance of a familiar summoning ritual and one such as this, to contact someone like _him_ and not some beast, mundane or mystical… The mage was either incredibly powerful… or incredibly foolish…

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

Did it matter though? He had been growing rather bored with dealing with the local troubles… Though he'd rather not have to deal with anything on the grander scale of things as he'd likely never get any peace with all the apocalyptic disasters sprouting up like weeds, he could handle the occasional small campaign or too… His mind made up, he pocketed away his staff into his bottomless bag.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

He stepped forward.

* * *

_That… was one **hell** of a trip…_ Not surprisingly, this was his first thought when he arrived… wherever he had arrived. The trip was long as it was short, hot as it was freezing, a very unpleasant experience overall with little to show for it besides a headache and an irritated nose from the cloud of smoke that prelude his arrival. A softly spoken cantrip and a small gesture to the side and the smoke was waved aside on an unnatural wind and he was surprised by what he saw of his summoner.

_A child…? I was summoned by a mage's apprentice?_ His eyes narrowed as he took in the gathered students and the animals resting on or beside them. _No, not an apprentice, a student, so how could—_He choked on air at the sight of the biggest of familiars, an insane impossibility and improbability balled up in a massively bad situation should the wrong people get wind of this.

His attention was diverted when a dark-skinned girl with little qualms about modesty made some derisive comment towards his summoner. At least, he assumed it was derisive for though the students were human, they were not speaking common. A faint twitch of the fingers and an unspoken cantrip was enough for him to hear the little girl's response.

"It was just a little screw-up!" snapped the pink-haired girl, an embarrassed flush on her face. His frown deepened at that. _Was I not purposefully sought out?_

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" A pudgier student snidely remarked, sending the whole lot of them laughing again. He was beginning to get annoyed with this rude little brats, his summoner most of all as she turned and shouted desperately at her teacher, a balding middle-aged man who stank of smoke and sulfur, a proficient user of fire magic no doubt.

"Professor Colbert! Please, let me try the summoning once more!" She pleaded but the professor shook his head.

"I can't allow that, Miss Vallière." _Vallière… never heard of anyone with that last name…_

"Why not?" asked the girl.

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar which is precisely what you just did." The professor allowed a small pause as he stared at the strange commoner who wore a strangely ornate robe of forest greens and earthy browns and who met his stare with an amber glare. Unwittingly, the professor gulped for he once thought no one could possess a stare like the Heavy Wind. Obviously, he was quite wrong.

"But I've never heard of taking a plebian as a familiar!"

_Okay, I'm done being talked about like I'm not here._

"I beg of you, my servant who lives somewhere in the universe." The girl's mouth snapped shut as she turned to stare at him. "Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit I desire and here I plead from my heart. Answer to my guidance." He repeated her summoning, word-for-word though his tone was reciting and nothing like the desperation, the hope; that he had heard in her voice. "You begged, you plead, and you asked. I heard, I listened, and I answered. I arrive here and I find myself met not with praise or welcome, but scorn and disdain." He gave a cool glare at the gathered students who did not meet his eyes with their own, even the haughtiest among them looked away. "Frankly, I see little reason to stay here, sacred ritual or not."

"Wh-What? You—You can't just leave!" cried the girl, her blush from hearing her own words thrown back at her gone with excess.

"Oh? And… why can't I?" He asked in return. He waited and watched as her face went through a myriad of expressions, though frustration and anger were prominent. _Say it. Say it and I will stay._

"Because… Because you're my familiar!" she declared though she did not sound fully pleased by the idea. It was enough for him and he nodded in agreement.

"Que sera sera… So I am. Well then, is there something more to be done with this familiar summoning? A contract perhaps?" The girl blinked and suddenly her face became red as a tomato, much to his confusion. "Is something the matter?"

Her shoulders quivering and her face still gleaming red, she made what could have been a vicious glare upon him but he found it strangely adorable. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner." _Commoner? They think I'm a commoner?_ Oh, he was amused by her words for though he was not of the noble bloodlines, he was nothing as mere as a commoner. His amusement did nothing to appease her embarrassment as he gestured for her to continue with an indulgent wave. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She ran into a problem when she realized that, standing before him as she now was, she could barely came up to his chest even if she stood on the tips of her toes. Looking more irritated than embarrassed now, she gestured for him to kneel and he did so with a small chuckle which earned him a vicious glare. She tapped him on the forehead with her wand and, before he could blink, her lips were upon his in a quick kiss that, though short, had her blushing even brighter than before with faint wafts of steam almost rising up from her head. She had expected the kiss but she had not expected how much she enjoyed it, however brief it was.

He cocked his head to the side and grinned wolfishly at her. "Rather good for a first-time kisser." _Well I'll be… it _is_ possible for a human to turn that shade of red._ He started to chuckle but stopped when he felt a strange disturbance…

Something was wrong.

A sound of lightning preempted the flaring light of arcane runes carving straight onto his flesh despite the wards he wore and the protections he had erected once he had the skill and power to do so. His heartbeat was rising higher and higher, sounding the beats of a war-drum in his ears as blood burned like liquid fire through his veins. The runes burned like miniature suns as smoke started to rise from his warping flesh for the pain, the agony, was all that was needed for the _change_ to begin.

Facial bones broke and twisted upon themselves, human mouth stretching out into a snout as ears became long and pointed with fur sprouting from pale flesh and turning it ashen as moonless night with patches of pale gray along his lower jaw and down his throat. Legs broke themselves to form limbs like those of a lupine beast as fingers stretched and sharpened into wicked claws capable of tearing flesh from bone with a single, powerful swipe. He stretched taller, nearly eight feet in all, and bulging with muscles enhanced to those of a monster born and created for war.

And throughout it all, he did not scream until the pain vanished with a hiss of steam as the runes finished carving themselves to the back of his right hand. Only then, when even the memory of the pain became something of a near-forgotten nightmare did he sigh in satisfaction. He glanced down at his little master and blinked. Where once she was red as a tomato, she was now pale as a ghost and seemed almost ready to join them from the way her heartbeat was rocketing to dangerous levels.

"Are you well, little one?" His voice, already deep, was now a rumble of words growled forth from a mouthful of fangs. Her mouth moved but no sound came but a faint little squeak. He sighed and scratched the back of one ear. "I take it then, you have never seen a worgen before?" He glanced at the nearby students and found that a good majority of them had long since fled with others following close behind. He sighed once more. "I'll take that as a yes."

Professor Colbert managed to work his mouth close and spoke with only a _slight_ stammer. "I suppose we should speak with the headmaster."

* * *

Taking tea with Louise was becoming an amusing affair for him as he sat opposite her as he ate his slice of strawberry cake with relish. He had little love for sweets but plenty enough for fruits and since his diet had to consist mostly of meats, cooked or kicking, it was a rare treat that he enjoyed with a relish. Still, he noticed her nervousness around him despite him being in human form to better use the utensils but then, perhaps her caution was warranted. The meeting with the headmaster had run longer than either her or her professor had ever expected with more questions than answered and still some truths yet uncovered. One in particular that he knew might make some trouble between him and his little master by the whispered comments he heard in their walk to the tables set up for an late morning breakfast as a time for the second-year students to acquaint themselves with their familiars.

So far, it wasn't going well.

"I am sorry for last night but you must understand this from my perspective. Familiar or not, you are a woman and, frankly speaking, you all but through yourself at me."

"I did no such thing!" She hissed lest she be overheard by prying ears.

He shot her a deadpan look. "You started taking off your clothes in front of me muttering something about riding crops. How else was I supposed to take it?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" She buried her face in her hands, making a mental note to _burn_ all the riding crops she had purchased. Yes, they'd make good obedience out of any _normal_ creature with enough sense to obey or be injured but not one that possessed enough to object in kind… and come up with stupid scenarios that wouldn't get out of her head!

His ear twitched and he glanced out the corner of his eye and saw a familiar boastful, young pup trying his ways with another girl with said girl looking more bored than pleased with his attentions. Normally, he would not have cared too much but he saw that the maid from before, the one who didn't run off like a scared chicken even if he was in human form at the time, making way towards the pair. He rose from his seat. "I'll be right back, Little Master."

"Don't call me little!" Her face now buried in her arms as she futilely tried to get the images out of her head and her blushing out of control, she didn't see where her familiar was going or his reasons as to why, only that she'd have enough time alone to stop thinking like some dirty-minded Germanian.

Oh if only she knew how much trouble her familiar was about to cause and the even bigger headache she'd get from it…

* * *

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche smiled, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his golden locks, missing the look of irritation in his opponent's eyes.

"What kind of worgen would I be, to run from a human child?" He reminded the youth of his heritage once more. Though he had not transformed since the contract was completed between he and Louise, and the rumors he heard were that his change was not truly real but some manner of illusion used to frighten them. It was one of the reasons he had little love for the redheaded girl who possessed all the shame of a troll in heat, to actually think that someone like him could be bought by mere gold… He glanced out the corner of his eye and saw his little master was watching with, was that concern? _Huh, that's new…_ She was actually concerned about him even knowing what he was, she still worried for him.

"A worgen…? I suppose there must be some truth to the rumors I heard." Guiche shrugged and whipped his rose-tipped wand across the air in front of him, allowing one of its petals to fall to the ground. Magic and earth intertwined with a brilliant flash as a suit of bronze-tinted armor rose from the ground with a long-spear in hand. "I am known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore the bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

"Oh? Is that how it'll be?" He reached down into his bottomless bag and pulled forth his staff even as he shifted into his true form much to the shock and horror of the students who all backed away en-masse from the dueling pair. He twirled the staff lightly in his hand, feeling the flow of mana pumping through it like the blood in his veins. _Let us show this pup his place, Old Friend._ "Where I am from, I have earned but a few titles for my deeds and services but I suppose my most favorite one best describes me. I am Alistair Jericho of the Emerald Forest."

The staff trembled in his grasp before he brought it down into the earth at his feet. Light shined and split in three before fading away into the earth at Alistair's feet. The ground shook and tore itself asunder as trees grew at an astonishing rate made all the more amazing as the roots lifted themselves free from the earth as two massive branches bent down and took the place of arms. Faces formed just beneath the canopies of the trio of trees, all old-looking and set in a fierce scowl as they glared with glowing blue eyes as emerald leaves grew from once empty branches on the creatures' heads.

Guiche nearly dropped his wand at the sight of the creatures for the shortest of them was easily twice the size of his own golem. "Wh-What kind of magic is this?" Then he realized exactly what he had said and his wide-eyed stare turned upon the worgen. "Yo-You're a mage?"

Alistair raised an eyebrow at that. "Mage? What manner of mage is there capable of summoning treants? None before and none after, I assure you. I can use magic yes, just as any child with enough time and patience can learn, but mine is not the magic of a mage. It is the magic of a druid."

A whispered command and the lead treant, a massive redwood, took one large step forward and swung its massive arm with enough force to bend the golem's chest cavity upon itself as it flew back into the waiting claws of the smallest treant who brought both hands down upon it and sent the golem back down into the earth as a crumpled heap. The treants, seeing their opponent down for the count turned as one toward a stunned Guiche who palled as the grimaces of the tree creature's turned into vicious smiles.

Guiche waved his wand to and fro until he had a small contingent of golems standing between him and the treants. The blonde smiled as he saw the treants remained where they stood as though they were afraid to fight against a force armed with axes ready to chop them down into firewood but he was wrong. The treants were far from afraid; no, they were furious for such weapons brought agonizing death to their defenseless brethren and in their rage, they would see Guiche's golems properly punished.

What occurred next cannot be described in vivid detail but rest assured that many virgin eyes were sullied and quite a few stomachs emptied of their contents.

Alistair watched in wicked bemusement as the trio of treants ambled past him, all carrying their spoils of battle with one in particular making an interesting show with the pair of golem heads in its hands. On the outside, it seemed like Alistair wasn't surprised by the actions of the treants and really, he wasn't but he was concerned that they had yet to disappear back to whence they came. No matter how much power he shoved into the spell, _Force of Nature_ only allowed a limited time for the treants to be summoned and it had already been five minutes since the initial casting… so why hadn't they returned? He watched as the trio made way to the woods and disappeared amongst their silent brethren before turning to acknowledge a green-faced blonde who was currently being reacquainted with his brunch.

Alistair grimaced from the smell of it and turned away, still in his true form as shifting back into a human would do little to dull his senses. "I'll take that as your admittance of defeat." So why then, when he turned to see the face of his master, did he not feel so victorious?

* * *

The Exhibition of Familiars was proving to be a higher-brow name for what constituted as an overly extravagant talent show staring the newly summoned familiars of the second years. Honestly, Alistair didn't see the point in it as only a real handful had a chance of winning the grand prize seeing as their familiars were the only ones of their kind amongst the menagerie. Still… if he was forced to compete for the princess' favor he would give them the show of a lifetime.

Oh, and earn some respect for his little master too of course.

"And that was Tabitha the Snowy Wind with her dragon familiar, Sylphid." Professor Colbert called out to the crowd that was still enraptured with the blue dragon hatchling.

_Seriously? We have to follow an act like that? I mean, if she went and did some magic it would be a bit more difficult but she's making this too easy…_ Alistair glanced down at Louise. "Do you remember what to say, Little Louise?"

"Don't call me little, and yes I do." She looked down at the flower pot in her hands with some trepidation, her shoulders faintly quivering from nervousness. "Are you certain that one seed is enough, I think I get some more if I hurry?"

"A single seed is all that I have need for, Little Louise. Besides, I do believe we're on next." In the shadows of the pagoda, he shifted into his true form and fell to all fours as he trailed after Louise as she took to the stage. It wasn't that he had little faith in her princess but he had learned long ago the fangs that politicians had hidden and even the kindest of advisors could hide a cruel manipulator. Better that those who didn't know him think of him as a monster first and a man second for that was what he was in a way. He never thought of his human form as his true self, not since he could remember at any rate.

"Next up, Miss Louise de La Vallière." Professor Colbert announced.

Louise swallowed her nerves. "Let's go."

She walked ahead of Alistair, carrying a small pot filled with dirt and a single seed resting therein behind her back and hidden away beneath the folds of her cloak. She took the center stage and stared out at the audience as Alistair came up behind her and rose to his full height with a terrifying grin on his muzzle as she announced, "Let me introduce my familiar, Alistair Jericho, Worgen Lord of the Emerald Forest, a place far beyond where we have traveled before and he will demonstrate to you all how he earned such a title!" She brandished the pot and held it out for all the audience to see before setting it down before Alistair and stepping back.

The worgen druid stared down at the pot before he cupped his hands as tough preparing to catch something and bent his legs down in a crouch. He closed his eyes and felt the energies of the seed within the pot, energies waiting and ready to explode forth with life. He allowed his mana to flow into the seed slowly for the first part had to be done carefully… He rose slowly to his full height, obviously struggling to lift something up with sweat beaded beneath his furry brow. A soft pop and a small stalk burst from the pot, barely an inch tall with leaves smaller than a babe's nail.

Alistair grinned and repeated the motions several more times with increasingly greater ease as the small stalk became a tiny sapling and that sapling became the springy young tree and that young tree grew further as Alistair continued on beyond what he had expected to do for now he was no longer using just his mana but Louise's as well through their connection of familiar and master. Roots shattered the pot asunder and pierced through the planks of the stage into the earth below as the trunk swelled higher into the air with branches spreading far and wide with leaves spreading like an emerald blanket and casting a massive shadow beneath the tree.

Louise's grip on his arm halted the flow of mana and started Alistair out of his trancelike state. He stepped back from the tree and stared up into its pristine branches with wide eyes full of surprise and wonder for though he had done this impossible act before, he had only ever managed to turn the seed into a sapling tree. Nothing at all like the ancient and towering wonder that now took up a good portion of the castle grounds beneath its massive canopy.

He looked down at Louise and saw his emotions mirrored back upon him and he grinned. "A bit more than I expected but I think we've a good chance at winning, don't you?"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_Divided by Zero_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

First and foremost, let me make one thing _perfectly clear_. I am not planning nor am I ever likely to write a crossover story of World of Warcraft and Familiar of Zero for one sad but true reason. I have never played WoW nor have I read any of the materials involving its vast world aside from articles in its Wikipedia page and those pages revolve primarily around whatever interests me at the time, which primarily are the Dragon Aspects and the worgen race. I admit, I would be interested in playing the game and getting more involved in the storyline but it seems almost overwhelming for an old dog like me to get involved so late in the game.

How's _that_ for a turn of phrase?

Back to my character though; Alistair is exactly what he is, a worgen druid with a near mastery over all of his skills and abilities. If I ever get in involved in the game, I would _definitely_ be a worgen but only _possibly_ a druid. I'm not harking on druids or anything but the idea that the majority of your attack potential revolving around your animal forms seems almost redundant to a guy who turns into a freaking werewolf, but maybe that's just me.

I made Alistair a druid because I wanted Louise to summon a familiar that was more… hmm, what's the word I'm looking for here? Down to earth? One with nature? Bah! You get my point I'm sure. Besides that, I also wanted to play around with a character who was primarily a pacifist and yet capable of turning into a bloodthirsty monster and _still_ being a calm and collected individual in such a form. Besides, I would think any future interactions with elves would be rather interesting wouldn't you say?

The reasoning behind this chapter's title lies in Alistair's last name of Jericho which in itself was chosen for the so-called impenetrable wall that fell with great ease. Because, were I to continue this story, Alistair would however inadvertently bring walls down around him. The walls separating the ideas of magic, the walls separating the common-folk and the nobility, perhaps even the walls between humans and elves…

I also wanted to play on the idea that Louise's familiar possessed more skills and knowledge in magic than what she could, at the beginning of the story, ever hope to gain and that her familiar would end up being her 'master' in the magic arts rather like how Grimoire but with easier interaction between them.

So again, I apologize to any Warcraft fans out there but I am not the guy you want to be writing such a crossover and if there are any that can be, please, do so! I may not be much of a Warcraft fan myself but it would be nice to see such a crossover that goes beyond a single chapter on this site.

* * *

**NEW**** VOTING CHALLENGE COMPLETE:** Well, well… it's been a long time coming but, at last, the Gandalfr Arc is about to begin and the choices have been made. Now, I'm not going to say _who_ you readers and writers chose, just the order that they shall be in because honestly, that would telling! Also, I am not promising a scheduled update of said stories because really, which would you rather have? A story where the characters are true to form or are so freaking OOC as to be just plain OC? Also… I shall not lie, if I am suddenly struck by inspiration I may interject another story in between. Either way, here is the order of the upcoming Gandalfr Arc!

"Divided by Zero"

"The Power Unleashed" & "The Lost Wanderer" (TIED FOR SECOND)

"A Tale of Blood and Souls"

"His Father's Son"

"Song of the Moon"


	18. Divided by Zero: The Crimson

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Divided by Zero: The Crimson_"

"I am one of those humans you were sworn to protect! Do you have it in you to defeat me?"

Did he? His hands were certainly not clean by any means; he had killed countless others but they were all of his kind and they had left him no other choice than to end the monstrosity that they or others had turned them into. Never before had he ever slain a human being, at least not that he could recall… and there were plenty of other half-remembered deaths that had left a dark void in his heart that, even fragmented, left him awake in the dark of the night. Would he care enough for one more even if were to be his last murder?

"I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero…" He spoke with clear conviction in his belief. "I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate…" His grip on his sword tightened as it reached maximum charge and glowed like a star in his hand, "if an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!"

_Thirty seconds…_

He could hear her voice over the comm. calling his name, pleading for him to take the one chance of escape he had. His death would hurt her, he knew this, but it would not break her. No, she was too strong for that now. She would hurt for a time but she would become stronger for it for the fate of the world would now have to rest in her hands. Her faith in him was unquestionable but still, he felt the need to remind her that his belief in the people whose belief in him was equal, if not greater, gave him all the power he needed. "Ciel… Believe in me!"

_Twenty seconds…_

She screamed his name one last time but in vanished in a roar of blaster fire.

The battle could have been as long as the end of eternity or as short as the blinking of an eye. Laser fire rained like meteors and struck like serpents against the destabilizing ground as the air ignited into flames, the upper atmosphere of the planet drawing ever closer. He had shut out everything his auditory systems were picking up, everything that he was focused on the task at hand as the seconds ticked away until—

_Ten seconds…_

Victory.

The core shattered and the cursed human that had plagued the earth for centuries too many breathed his last. An azure blade of light had pierced through his brain, the one portion of his body even his regenerative armor couldn't heal and a still burning hole rested where an organic heart once beat. The man was dead and soon, his killer would be too.

_Five seconds…_

He jumped back away from the body as the energy built up within the core reached critical and turned his back to the corpse, his eyes resting on the planet below. He would not run like a coward from a fate he had chosen but even he could not keep his eyes open at the approach of oblivion. As such, he never saw the emerald portal appear before him, swallowing him into its swirling vortex as he unwittingly answered to a call he did not hear.

_"Zero…"_

* * *

Sad as it might sound, Louise had grown quite accustomed to the explosions that accompanied, or resulted from, her attempts at spell casting. In point of fact, if she were to somehow cast a spell without blowing something up in the process she'd be very concerned. For all of three seconds before the elation set in and she'd celebrate in a manner unbecoming of a noble but quite fitting to a child on Christmas morn and receiving the gift of their dreams, but that moment wasn't yet here and she had something more important to focus on. This cloud of earthen dust and acrid smoke was far larger than any that resulted from her previous spells and granted, this was a summoning spell and thus likely more powerful than a simple transfiguration but still…

The smoke had cleared away and the thick dust was finally beginning to settle and Louise felt her heart clench in a painful vice at the distinct _human_ figure taking shape. Then the dust was gone, the smoke but a faint trace on the wind, and Louise saw for her what she had summoned and it was by no means a human being, at least not completely.

For one thing, he, for it was distinctly male despite how beautiful his face appeared and how his golden hair seemed to shine with its own luster, was badly hurt enough to bleed not the red blood of humans, but something that reminded Louise of the smell of the kerosene oil the maids and servants of her home used to keep the lanterns alight with fire. Another thing was that, except for his face, he was covered entirely in black, leather-like bodysuit with crimson and white armor over that with his helmet, though badly damaged, stylized with a distinct shape with a triangular jewel resting at the brow.

Though he was kneeling and, from the still smoking remains of his cracked armor, badly injured from a recent battle, Louise could not deny that she felt a strange bit of respect to this armored being. Too bad her classmates did not share in her sentiments or her intuitions for while she could sense almost innately that he wasn't what he appeared, to them he was a human.

Getting over her surprise at the strangeness of the Louise's new familiar, Kirche began to laugh. "This makes all you said worth it! I never would have guessed you'd summon a commoner."

"It was just a little screw-up!" snapped Louise, an embarrassed flush on her face.

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" That remark from another student had the whole of them laughing again but was cut short when the warrior rose to his feet as a piece of his helmet falling free. Though damaged and swaying slightly on his feet, the crimson warrior stood taller than even their gangly professor, if only by the horns of his helmet, and Louise herself barely came up to the middle of his chest.

She winced as her strange familiar crackled with sparks though he did not even grimace at the pain of lightning coursing through him. Whether the armor was enchanted or not, it didn't matter to Louise whether he was truly human or not, if he was able to stand up to _that_ kind of abuse then he was truly a warrior of unbendable steel and though Louise was not as close to her mother as her sisters were, _that_ one inclination was just as strong.

Louise raised her wand high and began the incantation. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar."

Finished with the chant, and quite relieved that the magic was working properly enough that no explosions were imminent, she tapped her new familiar's forehead with her wand, accomplishing this with a small jump to reach the height, and blushing, did so again with a quick kiss to the lips.

He gave no response or indication that he understood what she had said or what she had just done. In point of fact, except for reacting to the laughter of her classmates, Louise thought the man blind and deaf to everything around him until the lightning that sparked like vicious embers now became full grown and smoke started to rise from the cracks of his armor. Ashen gray eyes shined like blood and still, the warrior did not scream.

* * *

His optics were not malfunctioning, which in itself was a miracle, and his audio receptors were receiving sound with perfect clarity. No, it was more that his view was hindered by the number of error messages and warnings popping up faster than he could dismiss and now that the battle was done and he had survived, a backlog of messages were swarming for his attention. It was until he heard his name did he rise to his feet but hearing no more than the hushed quiet of startled humans, he did no more. He could afford to wait until he managed through an accurate damage assessment, especially if his defense system didn't shift into battle mode. His helmet rang, the jewel at its surface pinging from sudden vibrations before he felt a strangely familiar yet completely forgotten sensation upon his face.

_What…?_

**WARNING.**

The word was likely spoken by God for the sheerness of it blazing across his mind as his once empty energy reserves suddenly skyrocketed with fresh power and increasing beyond the capacities of what his damage body could hold. This energy, foreign and strange, seemed well aware of this and began to correct the issue accordingly even go as far as to fix that which he thought impossible. His memory banks had been damaged from his abrupt awakening from suspended animation and though many years had passed since, he could not recall his life fully as he would have.

Never did he think he should be glad of it… until he saw _everything…_

Three centuries worth of battle and bloodshed, not one but _two_ wars that nearly destroyed his planet, friends turned to enemies, allies dead and killed, and a heart broken almost beyond repair…

Yes… he would have been better off not knowing at all…

But the information surge had only just begun for though it had restored the old, there was still the new to be filed away. He blinked as an entire civilizations' worth of history was suddenly there with all the standing and forgotten principles of the power they called "magic" and how it had become divided amongst the people as five elements. Earth, Fire, Water, Air… and the _Void…_?

_How can Nothingness be considered as…_ More information flowed through his mind, the ritual that brought him, its purpose and its reasoning in one and even though his sense of humor was almost nonexistent at this point, he couldn't help the small smile of understanding. _The familiar reflects the mage…_ Restored optics fell upon the girl who had claimed him as hers, as another had done once before, however subtle they had been then compared to the "branding" he had received. _You are more than you appear to be._

"What… _Who_… are you?" She whispered in awe. He glanced down at his hands as a quick systems check revealed that he was at peak efficiency. His armor was restored and his weapons were repaired. He turned his left hand over and saw the markings of _Gandalfr._ The Left Hand of God, otherwise referred to as the Shield of God. Somehow, he knew that his friends were laughing at the irony of such a title, X likely being the loudest of them all. However, his… commander he supposed as no one could ever be his master, was waiting for an answer though his thought processes were the blinking of an eye to her, he'd need more time to process what had transpired since his last victory.

"My name is Zero."

* * *

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche smiled, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his golden locks. Zero continued staring impassively at the teenaged human, wondering whether it was a common ailment of flamboyancy to effect most other blondes and fervently thanked his creator that such programming was nonexistent in his personality routines.

When his opponent failed to respond to his goading, Guiche huffed and managed another airy declaration as he whipped his rose-tipped wand and cast his first spell, a transmutation. A flash of light, the quick and harsh stench of ozone and there was a suit of armor standing between him and the red-armored commoner. "I am known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore the bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

The golem's sword flashed in its hands as it performed to its maker's silent commands and began a stunning display of swordsmanship that was brought to a crushing halt via a blast of pure light that not so much destroyed its head as melted it away into steam on the wind. Zero's expression hadn't changed any and were it not for the smoking blaster in his left hand, he would seem rather innocent in the golem's untimely if not quick demise.

"Wh-What?" gasped Guiche.

Zero holstered his gun and his mouth bent just the slightest bit into a frown. He hadn't expected much of the boy, he was a student in the ways of his craft after all, but being the son of a prominent general, Zero had expected the lad to at least install the concept of evasion in his golems. "If that is the best you have to offer, I would suggest you stand down." He didn't harm humans on principle alone but there was a limit to how much he was willing to let this boy tread on his pride as a Maverick Hunter.

Guiche's unawareness of Zero's experience and fortitude mixed dangerously with his own sense of trampled pride that a _commoner_ could destroy one of his beautifully crafted golems with such ease and dismiss him just as readily. "How's this then?" He waved his wand to and fro and six golems arose from the earth with a flash of transmutation, each brandishing a different kind of weapon and for the first time since his initial summoning, Zero's face expressed a readable emotion.

Eagerness.

Blink. Guiche gaped in horror as a golem fell, its legs cut asunder and its shield in tatters. He blinked again and two more joined the first, divided in two equal halves right down the middle. The blonde mage dared not blink again but it didn't matter, the remaining three fell with their heads removed cleanly from their metallic necks. He turned a horrified gaze back upon the Zero's familiar and saw that the only evidence that he had moved at all was the red warrior's own golden locks falling back into place and that one hand now held a blade of blue, piercing light.

"I-Impossible!" Guiche stammered, pointing an accusatory finger at Zero. "Yo-You can't be a-be a mage! A commoner can't use that kind of power!"

Zero's blade vanished without a sound and he holstered its hilt back upon his belt, one dark eye taking note of the fading light of the runes ascribed to the hand that held the Z-Saber before focusing entirely upon Guiche. "You have made a baseless judgment on appearance alone but you are correct. I am neither a mage nor a commoner as both distinctions fit only those labeled as 'human beings'."

Guiche's face got even paler at that, his mind putting the pieces together though the picture was wrong. "Ho-Homunculus!" He shrieked, stumbling back from Zero who seemed almost amused at the incorrect guess on the boy's part as the gathered students backed away en masse from him, save for his own tiny commander. Zero knew what their definition of homunculus was tinged by their faith's teachings that such artificial life was a travesty against their God but considering that a homunculus was crafted from the attempt of reanimating the dead, he could hardly blame them for their fear.

"It is a good assumption but again, incorrect. I have no organic components and from where I come from there are several hundred made similarly or differently from myself. Some do resemble humans but others bear more similarity to those that you call forth as your familiars." Not a complete truth as quite a few of his people were based on mythical figures and creatures as well… but it was adequate enough to get the point across or so he thought.

"Zero… _what_ are you?" it was a hushed whisper but he heard it nonetheless and turned to its source.

He frowned at the frightened Louise and sighed, feeling strangely tired of the same old reactions. He activated a command the peeled back the armor covering his chest and arms to reveal the cold steel and hot circuitry pulsing beneath artificial skin. He ignored the gasps of shock and cries of horror as he quietly explained, "I am an artificially created automaton based upon the human form and function with an advanced artificial intelligence system granting me both a human's intelligence and emotions but the capability of learning from past experiences. As of five minutes and seven seconds ago, I am currently one of the oldest of my kind with an age of over three hundred years though admittedly this is my second body."

Not even a cricket could find the wits to start chirping after that kind of explanation.

* * *

"So… you're something like a golem then?" asked Louise as the two of them sat alone in the castle courtyard save for the bustling servants and maids cleaning up the day's events with one in particular hanging nearby with teapot in hand.

"If that explanation is easier for you to comprehend than, yes, I suppose you could think of me as a golem." Zero stated as he took a sip from his cup, his eyes blinking as he read over the various ingredients and failing to keep the errant thought that brought to mind a blonde scientist and her love of sweet drinks.

Louise groaned and nearly pulled her hair out from sheer frustration. "But that doesn't make any sense! How could anyone make something like you? You can talk and think for yourself and you can even drink tea! No golem can do that!"

"Actually, I don't need to eat or drink, but I have found that the act is enough to put most humans at ease rather than having me stand around like a statue."

Louise glared at her crimson familiar with narrowed and suspicious eyes. "Was that a joke?"

"More than a few… friends… have commented on my lack of humor."

"Hmph."

* * *

It was a nice afternoon with the sun shining brightly in a cloudless sky and the winds fair and cool with oxygen levels that still astounded him nearly a week into his time here on this planet. With his traveling cloak on, few of the commoners, that is the non-magical folk, paid him no more attention than a curious glance at his helmet but otherwise went about their business. The runes on his left hand flared once more as he took a right down another cobblestone street, following the faint energy trail that he could barely see even with his advanced optics. He had no idea what he was looking for, just that whatever it was, was leading him to it via the runes on his left hand, which was enough reason for Zero to try and track it down.

If it connected to Gandalfr, than it connected to Louise.

Whether or not it was to be in her favor remained to be seen…

He threw a subtle glance back over his shoulder to see if the pink-haired girl was still following him and wasn't disappointed to see her ducking behind a building corner. It would seem that lessons in subtlety were in order after her marksmanship lessons.

Yeah, that had been a surprise but she seemed strangely taken with his blaster so why not?

Zero stopped and turned sharply, darkly gleaming eyes narrowed at the weapons shop where steel swords shone like crystals in the light of the sun and shields were cleaned to such a degree that one could easily see their distorted reflection on their metallic surface. Here…? It was somewhere inside this shop? Now intrigued, Zero entered inside as a bell rang in declaration of his entrance and a man who appeared to be closely related to a rat than a human appeared in answer to its call. Sensing easy prey, the salesman opened his mouth to lay down the trap when dark eyes met his and he snapped his mouth closed and quickly backtracked to stand behind the counter and let the customer do his own shopping.

"Huh, color me impressed." Zero blinked and turned to regard the nearby barrel which lay filled with naught but rusted swords and the occasional spear. "Never saw anyone that could shut that salesman up so quickly before."

"It's a gift…" If Zero hadn't seen the quillion of the sword move to the words, and he spared a quick glance at his left hand to confirm a hypothesis. The glow was gone now and the energy trail was now settled in a light mist… Magic he supposed gave it life and speech but… how old was it to have such capabilities? He started to reach forward to grasp the sword but stopped, remembering some lessons of courtesy. It was alive after all. "May I?"

"Go right ahead, pretty boy!" Zero twitched at the name but there was a faint smile on his face. The sword's attitude was… refreshing… He took the hilt in hand and pulled it free from its scabbard to see a blade covered entirely in rust and his eyes widened in surprise. To have actually accumulated rust… even his weapons could not last to such a time.

"Ah, you've got a good grip!" The sword seemed pleased, the quillion moving in semblance to a nod. "Tell ya what. Toss me some gold at the salesman and I shall take you as my partner, pretty boy!"

"My name is Zero…" muttered the red-armored warrior, silently wondering whether it was worth the money seeing as his weapons weren't likely to be damaged save by time…

"Doc Wily's boy?" Zero's grip tightened enough to cause the sword to almost flinch in his grasp. "Whoa, watch it there, partner!"

"Where did you hear that name?" Zero hissed, dark eyes gleaming red in the shadows.

"From my second partner of course! Good guy though he wasn't much a talker."

"And who was he to know Doctor Wily?"

"Dunno really. He never liked the guy that much and rarely talked about his past. If it helps any, he called himself Forte."

* * *

Zero regarded Longueville with his usual cold, emotionless mask though the woman in question was currently armed with the very weapon he had used against her monstrous rock golem mere minutes ago. While Louise and the others were reeling from the shock that the school's secretary was in truth, an infamously dangerous thief, Zero didn't seem all that surprised by the revelation, something that Fouqet commented on.

"You don't seem all that surprised by my deception."

"You are not the first I've encountered to wear a mask though theirs were of a higher quality than your own." Zero calmly stated to Foquet's annoyance.

"Hmph. I suppose though, I owe you my thanks. After all, if it weren't for you, Gandalfr, I would never have learned how to use the Staff of Destruction. Allow me to show you my appreciation."

She pressed the button and—

Nothing.

No explosive blast, no smoke, just a dry and empty click.

"Wh-What?" A flash of steel and Zero's sword was at her neck.

"The M-72 LAW is a portable 66 mm unguided anti-tank weapon. Bit of an antique really, made nearly two centuries before I was created… and it only has one shot." There was no mistaking the smirk on Zero's face. He couldn't help it really it was just so amusing how the littlest bit of old-world technology impressed the locals so.

* * *

Zero stared down into the boat for a moment in silence before looking out across the lake. "I think I understand why you would come here whenever you felt troubled. Even on my world, such places where nature runs abundant as this were rare and considered almost sacred. And… I think I understand why you were so… uncomfortable… around me, those first few weeks."

The mass of blankets stirred just enough to reveal a head of pink hair but Louise's eyes refused to meet that of her familiar. "I just wish… she didn't have to be so much like… like…"

"A soldier." Zero finished for her, "I have seen what war can do to even the brightest of souls and your mother, though cold, is far better off than many I knew… and I am not nor will I ever be like her, Louise. She and I may be similar in some ways but the one thing that separates us is you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother… is a soldier and carries herself like one through every waking moment. There is no opening to exploit and I could find no easy weakness in how she walked or carried herself. She is, for lack of a better word, a sword. Straight and unbendable, only capable of seeing the world through past and future bloodshed, present company excused of course."

"She almost makes _me_ look like a stick." Derflinger agreed, shivering slightly in its scabbard and realizing its display of weakness, hastily said, "Almost!"

Louise ignored the sword entirely, focusing only upon Zero. "And what makes you any different?" She winced and looked away. Those words were cruel even to her ears. "Sorry…"

"Don't be. I've never denied that I have killed others of my kind … but a life is a life, no matter the form it holds. There was a time, when I thought all I could do was fight and destroy all who stood against me… and then, one day, someone very important to me died… and I thought that I too would die with her but I didn't no matter how much I wanted to. That is what makes your mother and I different, Louise. Though I was hurt once before, I have the courage to move forward with my heart laid bare before those I trust and care for… while your mother hides her own behind a shield of ice and steel."

"She's not a bad mother." Louise whispered.

"I never said she was."

"I just wish… I just wish that just once in my life, I could see her smile… to be really happy at who I am and what I can accomplish… rather than who I should be and what I should have already done."

"Then there is nothing for you to do than to earn that smile, Louise. Keep moving forward and don't dare to hesitate."

"To hesitate is to die, right?"

"Exactly. Now, do you feel up to breakfast with your family or should I go and fetch a meal and bring it here?"

"I'd rather not have to deal with Elèonore right now."

"I can still—"

"No you can't cut out my sister's tongue, Zero." Louise looked aside and grumbled. "No matter how much everyone would surely appreciate it."

"And that, I can safely say, is something we both agree on."

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_Divided by Zero_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Once more, I have to make something perfectly clear and it is this: This is _NOT_ a response to the challenge recently done and accepted by a few on this site. This story had been planned for some months prior and admittedly the timing is bad, I don't accept any challenges by those who don't accept their own challenges! Sorry, but that is one pet peeve I refuses to stay down. That being said though, I suggest reading The Slack Hunter's "Zero to Zero" as it seems that he'll actually post a full story rather than a couple paragraphs of dialogue.

Anyway, I chose Zero of the MegaMan Zero franchise for three main reasons. First, that series is when Zero was at his strongest and coolest with weapons and enemies that bordered heavily on the awesome factor. Second, that is when Zero stepped out from the timeline and so his absence from his world, while tragic, would not overly affect it _too _badly (aside from ZX but that's another generation entirely). Third… his first form has _breasts_. I'm sorry, but when I first saw him, I thought he was a manly girl robot thing with those green chest jewel things…

I chose Zero as one of the Gandalfr candidates because… well, come on, he's _ZERO!_ Who better to be Gandalfr from his home universe (again except for that MegaMan ZX character)? Aside from having a wide range of weaponry, Zero has the skills to not only surive but _win_ two wars and be the longest-lived robot in the history of the MegaMan core universe!

Writing Zero's character was… difficult… Depending on which generation you draw from, his personality is different and its not like one can simply replay the games to get a feel of his character. Okay, yes they could but I had a heck of a time beating those games _once_. Aside from his personality, it was… disconcerting? No, that's not quite the word… Odd maybe? Yeah, it was rather odd to write a character who was, for lack of a better phrase, a science fictional robot of a future so advanced that bullets were comparable to bee stings and that was when guns still shot regular bullets and not some super laser ball thing. I admit, I cheated a bit with the Gandalfr runes to give Zero a bit of knowledge on the visitng turf so that he had a fair advantage.

Louise's interactions with Zero would be strained at first not merely because of his name, though that is a _huge_ factor for her. His personality is similar to her mother's own in many ways and we all know how scary Karin "the Heavy Wind" can be. There's also the fact that Zero is a machine and, by all technicality, not really alive to begin with and Louise would be immensely uncomfortable dealing with what is, to her, a sentient suit of armor.

While I do consider Zero as a good candidate for Gandalfr… I don't believe I could write his character to the level that it deserves. I took many liberties here, more than I would usually for a character I am familiar with (pardon the pun). As much as I love the Crimson Warrior, I'm afraid that, outside his own series, I've had little interaction with his world and its people. Sad as it is to admit, Zero will just have to bide his time until a true fan of the franchise can write his story as it ought to be.

**_PS_**

No, there is not a mistake, the next one-shot shares the same name as this one because, as I've warned before, I have been struck by the inspiration bug. Like this one-shot, the next one features another bearing the name of "Zero" but I will warn you now, it is not the one with bewitching eyes and royal blood flowing through his veins.


	19. Divided by Zero: The Azure

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Divided by Zero: The Azure_"

What makes a legend?

By definition, a legend is a narrative of actions that are perceived both by the storyteller and the listeners to take place long ago in the past beyond current memory and possessing events that border or go beyond the realm of possibility via insurmountable odds beaten with or without the aid of miracles. That is a near textbook answer to what a legend is but it does not truly answer the question.

Is it truly the events that make the story a legend or is it that the memory of those very events are remembered still whole centuries later when the last living witness has long since vanished away as dust on the wind? Or perhaps it is the people involved in the legend, the hero and the villain, that make it so? The nearly unstoppable evil force that even the greatest force for good could not compare against only for that same evil to fall beneath the blade of a common hero who was once beneath its notice.

He spent most of his young life hearing tales of such legends, stories such as the Warriors Ten whose victory against the True Enemy rejuvenated the world anew from its poisons, or the tale of how the Guardians and Shamans brought an end to the Great War between human and beast, but his absolute favorite stories had to be those about the Royal Knights.

Each knight had their own tale to tell, the Lord of the Empty Throne, The Radiance of Miracles, the Two Lovers… but his favorite had to be the Azure Knight, whose speed was unrivaled and one of the rare few to achieve a level of power beyond what most could ever hope to attain! Out of all the legends he read about, it was the legend of the Azure Knight that haunted his dreams, both waking and sleeping. In fact, he loved the story so much that he took the true name of that same Knight as his own though many of his generation mocked him for it.

They thought him foolish for taking such a name, that the chance of him even becoming strong enough to achieve championship was a fool's errand! Well, he would prove them all wrong! He just had to have the chance, just one chance, to do it! To make his own story, to write his own legend! He trained to the point of exhaustion on a daily basis and he never lost a battle with an opponent of equal strength to his own and what few he had that were stronger were close and dangerous but they were victories nonetheless! Still… there was something missing, something more that was needed for him to truly become a legend… but what was it?

"_I beg of you…_"

He froze, one fist still pressing against in the training log, the other cocked back for another vicious punch. That voice… that was a _human's_ voice! He didn't know how he knew this but there was no denying the voice of a human girl calling to him through the emerald portal that had appeared behind him.

"_My partner who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

Red eyes blinked and an astonished gape became a smile soon turned into a wide, gleaming grin. _Partner? _Could this really be his one chance…?

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Sacred? Check! His race is rare and often considered the very epitome of luck! Beautiful? Well, he liked to think he was more handsome than beautiful but he was young and that's often how young boys think. Strong? One of the strongest in the village and definitely of his generation!

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

Yes! This was really happening! This was what he was missing all this time and how could he have been so stupid to have not realized it sooner? Oh, what did it matter? He was about to receive the greatest gift any of his kind could ask for.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

With a jubilant cry, he did just that.

* * *

Would there ever be a spell that Louise could cast without causing an explosion of varying magnitude? The young mage-in-training was beginning to doubt it herself. In all honesty, if she managed an incantation that didn't result in with something blowing up she'd be more concerned than ecstatic. For all of seven seconds before the excitement and unbridled joy won dominance. Pink eyes narrowed though at the strange coloration of the smoke. No wait, that wasn't right… it wasn't smoke… it was…

"Mist…?" As though reacting to her whispered word, the white fog suddenly contracted into a small, almost humanoid-shaped, reptilian that would almost have been called a lizard were it not for its size and coloration.

Standing upright and colored a fine azure with a white underbelly and muzzle, which was tipped with a small horn that was barely the length of Louise's thumb, was something rather like a dragon but Louise had never seen a dragon that had three-clawed feet but hands like a human's own though these too were tipped with small claws. Besides that, the little creature's… ears she supposed, were just as zigzagged as its tail and its face was marked with small yellow birthmarks with the most prominent being the one on its forehead shaped rather like the letter "V".

Despite its appearance, and being a good four feet in height, Louise couldn't help the thought that the little dragon vaguely resembled a puppy, an idea that was unknowingly shared by the rest of her peers and voiced readily by her chief tormentor.

Kirche's cruel laughter echoed amongst the whisperings of the students. "This makes what you said last night worth it! Only you would summon a baby beast, Louise!"

Gleaming red eyes narrowed and the little blue dragon whirled to face Kirche, stunning the Germanian with a vicious growl that had more than a few of the smaller familiars backing away in fear.

Louise's eyes, briefly narrowed and glaring angrily at Kirche, now focused with suspicion upon her familiar. He, for something that could make a sound like that could only be male, had reacted rather quickly to Kirche's cruel jest and for a moment, Louise harbored the idea that the little dragon could actually understand the Germanian's words. Rather silly of her to think so as no familiar could understand any language but that spoken from the mouth of their summoner.

"That will be quite enough of that Miss Zerbst." Professor Colbert chided the Germanian, his tone strict and unrelenting, a near opposite as to how most of the other, notably male, teachers spoke to her. Unlike the majority of nobles, Colbert had a greater level of respect towards _all_ magical creatures and besides that, this familiar strung a familiar cord inside him and, hidden away beneath the folds of his robe, the object he wore around his neck seemed strangely lighter than it had been in years since…

He glanced at Louise with a bit of speculation in his bespectacled eyes. The youngest child of the Heavy Wind, the one that the students cruelly named as the Zero? His eyes narrowed. '_No elemental affinity… at least, not of the four… yet I sense power in this little dragon… Familiar power like his own… and a lot of it for one so young… Could it really be?_' Clearing his throat, he gestured for Louise to continue on with the ceremony. "You may continue with the ritual, Miss Vallière."

Louise stared down at the blue dragon who, sensing her attention, he turned his red eyes upon her pink ones. Feeling strangely uncomfortable, though still immensely ecstatic in her success thus far, Louise raised her wand high and began the recitation of the sacred words. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make it my familiar." She tapped him gently on the forehead, directly upon the yellow 'V' mark, and satisfied that the magic was working accordingly, kissed the same spot.

The dragon squawked in shock and fell flat on his tail, his azure complexion rapidly turning into a vibrant shade of vermillion to which Louise couldn't help a small giggle at how utterly childish he was acting.

But something was wrong.

He was shivering as though he were freezing but steam was rising from his rapidly warming body in large wafts before he let loose a startling roar as golden light erupted between him and Louise as a series of strange, foreign runes, branded themselves on the flesh of his left hand. More runes appeared and circled the air around the startled girl before the light condensed into a shape that attached itself where Louise's school brooch once lay as a clasp for her cloak.

It was a small and rectangular device that possessed a small pair of buttons on the left side with a larger one on its right. It was colored a faint blue with the buttons a dark navy while a small switch at its upper left side was like fine obsidian. A large circle of strange runes, much like the ones that marked the hand of Louise's familiar, flowed in a slow stream around a square screen, empty and lifeless for the time being.

Louise's eyes weren't the only ones locked onto the strange device but those gleaming red orbs recognized the significance of it along with one other bespectacled pair but it was not the human who spoke.

"TAMER!" The little dragon leapt forward and took Louise's arm in his own and began to drag her about in a circular dance, gleefully chanting the word over and over again until the petite pinkette managed to yank her arm free.

"What are you?" she managed to ask, mind still reeling from the revelation that her familiar could speak and rather embarrassed by the dance he made her do no matter how much fun it was to do.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized with a small bow, "I never introduced myself did I? My name is Zeromaru!"

The earth could have opened up beneath her and swallowed her whole for all Louise cared at that very moment for though his name wasn't the same as that awful one that she had been labeled; its shortening could very well be and was easily noticed and commented by the rest of her classmates. The little dragon, Zeromaru, was not amused at how they were treating his name but before he could let his dissatisfaction be known, another voiced theirs loud and clear for all to hear.

A flash of fire snapped through the air like an angry serpent with fangs of burning embers, eyes like hot coals, and the roar of Hell itself. The stunned silence of the students now permeating the air, Professor Colbert stood as calmly as ever but there was no mistaking the anger in his eyes or the tight grip he held upon his staff, which quivered with magical power.

"The Springtime Familiar Ritual is now over. I suggest that you all retire for the day and spend the evening getting to know your familiars." Though it was spoken rather plainly, the students and their familiars retreated rather quickly given the quiet dismissal except, "A moment, Miss Valerie." The pinkette audibly gulped but did not deign to flee like her classmates though she kept a firm embrace of her familiar and kept him off to the side, ready to run should her teacher's ire focus entirely upon her.

Professor Colbert regarded Zeromaru with a strange expression on his face, not quite happiness and not exactly sadness… rather like a sort of depressed relief that, though there was tragedy in the world, there was also such things as miracles.

"You have been given a rare opportunity. You have started down a road few have ever travelled and where you go, you go with no one to aid you but Zeromaru. At times you may be frightened by the bond you share with him but it is something to be cherished. If there is one lesson I wish you to learn it is this: There is no stronger partnership than between a tamer and their digimon." With nothing more to say, Professor Colbert turned his back to the pair and headed back towards his chambers with a long night alone with a glass of the finest wine from the Headmaster's secret stash, recently procured by his secretary.

Louise stared after her teacher in silent wonder, when she realized precisely what he had said. "Digimon…?"

Little did Louise know that hers was not the first, nor the last, of his kind to be summoned to this world as partners to those whose magical potential was great enough to earn a place in legend, but she would eventually realize just how many others she already knew that shared with her this wondrous gift of a digimon partner, but that is another story and shall be told another time…

* * *

"So… how come you guys only count five of the elements?" asked Zeromaru, taking brunch with Louise amongst her other classmates as they spent the day getting to know their familiars, or the reverse in the case of Zeromaru and Louise. The two had talked long hours into the previous night and though he did most of the talking, the Veemon still had plenty of questions of his own for his tamer. It was already strange enough that his tamer, her classmates, heck everybody but the maids and servants, were the human equivalents to Wizardmon and Witchmon, but that they actually believed that there were only five elements in the world? What _was_ this place, some whacky human sub-world like Witchelny?

"There are more in your world?" asked Louise, not really all that surprised anymore but considering how many she had received within the last twelve hours alone…

"Ten in total," answered Zeromaru. "There's the ones you guys count; fire, water, wind, earth, and I suppose void is another word for darkness, maybe… but then there's thunder, ice, metal, wood, and light as well!"

Louise looked rather dubious at that. Metal was included as an element of earth as ice was for water though it included a powerful skill over the element of wind to create it. As far as she knew, there were no mages that could create trees and the like, and thunder could be lightning she supposed but such magic was rare even in the most powerful of fire mages… "And you know this how exactly?" By his own account, Zeromaru was just a child amongst his race.

"Hey, what's that look for?" asked Zeromaru, rather offended by his tamer's tone. "I might be a rookie, but I'm a well-read rookie! I've read up on all the histories and legends of the Digital World so of course I know about the ten elements! Any digimon worth their name knows about them and the Warriors who brought those elements to our world in the first place!"

"The Warriors?" She repeated.

Zeromaru nodded. "Ten in total, each a living embodiment of the elements themselves! Not even the Guardians together could stand up against even one of them!" That might be a slight exaggeration on his part but his view was colored in favor of the oldest of the Digital World's heroes.

Louise leaned forward, interested despite her earlier disbelief. If nothing else, it would certainly explain her familiar's zeal for fighting. "Was that all that they were?"

"Was that all?" Zeromaru asked incredulously. "The Warriors were the first of digimon kind! It was they who brought the elements into our world to begin with and it was they who slew the biggest threat the Digital World had ever seen, sacrificing their very lives to do it!"

And so Zeromaru began to tell the stories and legends of the Warriors Ten, such as how the Dragon and Knight slew a wicked demon and brought peace to the floating island it had ravaged into war, or how it was the Troll and the Mermaid brought forth the lands and the oceans. All interesting stories indeed, but all other stories to be told another time…

* * *

It was rather odd for Zeromaru to be walking through a human village without attracting any odd stares. Oh sure, there was the occasional curious glance but seeing him walking beside his tamer, that was all that they were and such eyes soon found other things to focus upon despite the curiosity of seeing a dragon walking about and _talking_ to his tamer. Seemed that though talking beasts were not of the common make, they were a sight enough to not warrant anything besides some rapid blinking or gasp of astonishment. Not for the first time did Zeromaru wonder if perhaps he wasn't the first of his kind to walk these lands when it hit him like a fist to the face.

He stood stock still, nostrils flared as the wind blew a different way, a scent that, while not familiar, was not native to this world. A scent that reminded Zeromaru too much of his old home to be written off as a mere coincidence. He looked up at Louise and saw that she had already walked on ahead without him, still lost in her angered mutterings from another recent encounter with her arch-rival. She might be angry with what he was going to do but he didn't want her at his side until he knew for sure that whatever this scent belonged to wasn't a threat to her. Too many sadistic digimon had a disturbing trend of targeting the human tamer in the midst of battle with said tamer's digimon.

He ran down the streets and back alleys and all but headbutted his way into the weapons shop. Well, technically he had done exactly that but the owner had apparently decided that locking the door would keep the charging Veemon out and was currently enduring his mistake in the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness beneath the remains of the door that Zeromaru stood atop of.

"Sorry…" muttered Zeromaru, quickly getting off and pulling the man so that he was leaning against the wall. The blue Veemon was in the middle of wondering whether he should bother to try and dust the man's clothes off when a voice piped up beside him.

"Hmm. Enough power to break the door down but not enough to do any more harm than a bad bruising… You've got more control than most rookies, kid."

Zeromaru managed to suppress an unmanly yelp and turned to regard the barrel beside him with a curious stare. He backed up until he saw that the barrel was in fact full of spears and swords and that once such blade seemed to be talking to him. His nostrils flared and he smelled the same scent he had been tracking. The sword, noting his silence, spoke again in that strange, deep voice. "What's the matter, kid? Gatomon got your tongue?"

Zeromaru blinked again at that. "What _are_ you?" He questioned the sword. "You smell like a digimon but don't at the same time…"

"Ah, that's a rather personal thing to ask without introducing yourself first wouldn't you say?" the sword asked in kind.

The Veemon couldn't help the blush of embarrassment on his muzzle. He was being lectured by a _sword_ but if he was to ever call himself a Knight, he would act with the proper manners of one. "My name is Zeromaru."

The sword was silent for a moment. "Zeromaru, eh…? Where did you grow up, kid?"

Zeromaru scowled at still being called a kid but answered, "I was hatched on File Island but I was on the Folder continent before I was called here by my tamer."

"Hmmm… I tell you what kid; you've impressed me with your control over your attack. I've decided that I'll let you wield me."

"What makes you think I want to wield you in the first place? You haven't even told me your name." Zeromaru didn't really like how the sword kept talking down at him like it was some kind lord and he was its servant.

"You can call me Derflinger." The sword answered.

Zeromaru narrowed his eyes. "That's not your name.

"What makes you think it isn't?" asked the sword, sounding rather curious.

"I don't pretend to know all the names of the weapons that have graced the pages of history in the Digital World but a sword like you had to have earned quite the reputation."

The sword actually chuckled. "Smart too, I see. No, my true name isn't Derflinger but it will do for now. You haven't yet earned the right to know my real name."

Zeromaru growled and leaped up to grasped the sword's handle and bounced off against the wall to take the massive blade with him back to the floor. He couldn't lift it with one hand but he just barely managed with both to hold it perpendicular to the ground. "And… when will I… earn that right…?" He grunted.

Derflinger was impressed again that the rookie had managed to pull it free and to hold it in the air though it was obviously straining for him. "When I weigh as heavy as the wind in your hands, kid."

So it was with more struggle than he thought worth the effort, Zeromaru took the sword Derflinger with him back to Louise, who would not be pleased with his reasoning and explanations despite the sword's origin and words. The two would not learn for some time to come the true name of the sword or that of its wielder, the first to bare the markings of Gandalfr all those centuries ago, but when they would, the blade would weigh as heavily as the wind in Zeromaru's hands. But that is another story and shall be told another time…

* * *

"I thought I was pretty good." Zeromaru said jovially with a smile on his muzzle. At his side, Louise didn't look all that sure but there was no denying the small smile on her face as she watched her familiar. The pair was taking a walk away from the exhibition grounds to get some peace from the crowds. The judging would take some time as Louise was only the sixth to perform for her class and nearly twenty more remained to show off the abilities of their familiars. Zeromaru frankly thought he had it done even without Derflinger's help seeing as the sword still weighed heavily in his hands and he was too short to carry it strapped to his back or side.

The ground trembled to the force of a giant's footstep and the pair halted in their walk to stare up at the cause.

"W-What the heck?" exclaimed Louise. It was an earth golem made entirely of dirt and stone, towering at a size larger than most hills but certainly smaller than any mountain and atop its head was a cloaked figure with pale emerald hair. Louise gasped, she had heard the rumors but she never thought she'd lay eyes upon the thief known infamously as Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth.

"Looks like you're out of luck." Fouquet commented as her golem reached out towards them.

"Louise, run!" Zeromaru shoved his tamer aside just in time for the golem to miss them both. Turning on his heel and digging his claws into the earth, Zeromaru called out the name of his attack, "_V-Headbutt!_" Zeromaru launched himself forward and slammed his head against the golem's wrist, causing the rock to crack but otherwise did no further harm.

"Impressive. That actually managed to damage my golem." Fouquet was impressed and a little afraid for if this was the potential of the familiar than what—

"_Fireball!_" A flash of magic whizzed through the upper portion of the golem's shoulder and shattered the outer wall of the tower to which Fouquet stared at in open-mouthed astonishment.

'_A simple fireball spell did _that?' She thought, glancing down at the frustrated Louise. "Either way, it's lucky for me. Golem!" The massive earth construct's fist pulled back and slammed into the tower, at the very weak spot Louise had unwittingly created. Leaping through the hole and back out just as quickly with her prize, the thief acknowledged her helpers with a cheery wave. "Thank you so much for the help!"

Fouquet laughed at the faces they made at her remark as she retreated astride her massive golem with her prize. Still… she needed a way of finding out how to use the Staff of Destruction and who better than display its power properly than the Gandalfr? Little did Fouquet know that her plan would only serve to strengthen the Gandalfr in a way she never could have imagined, but that is another story and shall be told another time…

Right now seems appropriate.

* * *

Zeromaru stared up at the monolithic golem with no sign of backing down despite the massive size and power advantage the Golemon wannabe had over him. He may very well be a rookie still, an unarmed and outmatched one at that, but if there was one thing he wasn't, it was a coward! Louise was counting on him and her friends and their familiars too!

"Zero!" The Veemon nearly jumped out of his skin not at hearing his tamer's voice, nor seeing her on the battlefield _again_ despite their last argument about who was the actual fighter between them. No, it was the so-called Staff of Destruction she held above her hand, beckoning for him to be ready to catch it and use it against the golem. Except that, whatever names the humans might have called it, it was no staff though it did live up to the title of destruction… Louise tossed the weapon as hard as she could and he ran to meet her toss, adding a bit of his attack's power to his jump to catch it in his hands.

The weapon slammed him hard against the earth, its weight only half that of Derflinger but being of larger girth made holding it upright far more difficult than the sword, but Zeromaru managed it enough to at least aim it at the advancing golem's chest. He closed his eyes and thus missed the steadily increasing light of the runes on his left hand. '_Please… I know I'm just a rookie but let me use your power to protect Louise… I don't care if die and become a digi-egg just give me the power to protect Louise!_'

Standing safely back away from the battle, Louise glanced down at the digivice as a light began to shine from within its depths and a strange, unearthly music began to play before it spoke a single command. "**DIGIVOLUTION**_._"

Zeromaru was engulfed in thick lines of data that together formed an egg-like shape that swelled in size as his voice cried out from within its depths, "Veemon digivolved to…" The egg exploded in a burst of azure light to reveal a whole new Zeromaru that stood twice the height of the average man. His chest and arms now white as his muzzle, with a large blue "V" at his chest, is horn was now a size enough to put a rhinoceros to shame and he possessed an equally large pair jutting out from the back of his head. His hands were still human like but were now tipped with thick claws and his tail was now quite long and cracked the air with its movement. "Veedramon!"

Battle instinct of a champion warred with his intelligent, ancient instincts nearly overloading him and driving him into a feral state and his eyes showed it for just the briefest of moments before his pupils returned with his control. He could use his newfound power to defeat the golem but he dared not risk going into battle-rage. Zeromaru growled, his red eyes narrowed as he hefted the borrowed weapon up and cried out its name.

"_Z'd Cannon…_ _FIRE!_"

A thin beam of light shot forth from the hollowed tube of the cannon and pierced straight through the heart of the golem and its toppled like a puppet with its strings cut. It shattered upon impact and Zeromaru, drained almost enough to revert back into a rookie, fell to his knees panting for air as Louise ran to his side.

"Zeromaru, you-you digivolved!" She exclaimed. "I thought you said you weren't experienced enough to become a champion yet!" She wasn't accusing him or anything but it was obvious that the change added with the use of the weapon had all but drained him of his willpower.

"I guess… I just needed… the right motivation… good job… tamer…" Zeromaru panted with a small smile. He glanced down at his hands and started to grin. "A Veedramon huh… wait till Derflinger sees me now; bet I can chuck it straight to the blue moon!"

Louise giggled, feeling rather giddy at the victory. Sure the thief had managed to escape but so what? The Staff of Destruction had been recovered with no casualties on their side. She looked back and saw Tabitha's dragon coming in for a landing with her passengers still aboard save for Miss Longueville who had emerged from the woods. "No sign of Fouquet?" She called to Tabitha, blatantly ignoring the stunned stare Kirche was throwing at her familiar.

"Escaped."

Zeromaru ignored the quiet girl's words, his eyes now locked entirely on Longueville as she picked up the weapon and grasped it in the same manner as he had just moments ago. "What are you doing?" He rose fully to his feet but did not advance as the green-haired secretary leveled the weapon at Louise. "Well, isn't this surprising."

"You don't seem all that surprised by my deception actually."

"You humans smell the same to me but there's no mistaking that stench of dirt and dust. I never saw you before the attack at the school so I played it off as coincidence but when we checked the shed before there was no other scent there but yours." He growled, revealing a snout full of sharp fangs and smiled dangerously as the thief took a step back. "Fouquet."

"Hmph, I suppose though, I owe you my thanks. You girls lay down your wands and I can promise you your lives. As for you, puppy dragon, keep those claws of yours off away from staff."

"Puppy?" Zeromaru blinked. "_PUPPY!_" His roar frightened the birds to the air and had the familiars of Tabitha and Kirche scampering back lest they draw his ire upon them. "I am Zeromaru the Veedramon and I'm going to make you remember that!"

"Correction. You're going to die. Z'd Cannon, fire!"

Nothing.

No explosive blast, no smoke. Just… nothing.

"Wh-What?"

"The Z'd Cannon is the signature weapon of the Z'dGarurumon, quite powerful in the hands of any digimon strong enough to use it but useless in the hands of a human." Zeromaru's growl made Fouquet's tremble all the stronger but it was his attack that had her screaming for her life. "_V-Nova Blast!_" A burst of azure light shaped like an arrow shot forth from Zeromaru's mouth and flew straight into the tubular depths of the cannon and disintegrated it from the inside out. Now weaponless and lacking enough willpower to conjure even a child-size golem, Fouquet found herself standing toe-to-claw with a ten foot tall dragon that had plenty of reasons to kill her where she stood.

Zeromaru snorted and, moving faster than one would imagine he could, appeared before the woman and flicked his finger against her skull, knocking her out and leaving her with a bruise that would take up a good portion of her face. His glare vanished the moment he turned to regard his tiny tamer, and what joy that thought brought to him, with a wide smile on his face. "We won against unbelievable odds and got the bad guy. You know what this means?"

She did, unfortunately. "No. No, please!"

"Victory dance!" roared Zeromaru, taking Louise in his hands and twirling around in a circle, chanting, "Victory!" over and over again despite Louise's protests and demands to act with some dignity befitting a champion digimon. He didn't listen not because he failed to hear her words but because on her face, clear as the sun on a cloudless day, was a smile and that was reason enough for him to continue.

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_The Power Unleashed_"

**or**

"_The Lost Wanderer_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

The Digimon franchise is often compared to the Pokémon franchise not merely because of the same –mon moniker but because both were released almost in the same year both in Japan and America though it was Pokémon that reached a better international success due mostly to the fact that while generations grow and improve, the storyline does not change overall, which sadly cannot be said for Digimon. To my knowledge there is roughly ten different versions of the Digital World and how its denizens thrive so allow me a brief moment to explain the particular one from which Zeromaru hails from.

First and foremost, digimon are of varying size (that is to say that some can be the size of a house cat or as large as a mountain and that is including those of human shape) and reincarnation is possible but a digimon will _not_ reincarnate with its previous life's memories intact and may even follow a different digivolutionary path than they had before. Second, the Digital World in itself is a semblance of the human world in that it doesn't have any of that crazy shit that was going on the Tamers dimension but it also cannot be destroyed in the same sense as it was in Frontier. Like the digimon, the Digital World is capable of changing and evolving further as is needed but such decisions are not made by Yggdrasil as such an entity does not exist _within_ the Digital World. Also, when digimon digivolve, be they wild or partnered, they _stay_ in that form unless they've sustained an injury grave enough to revert them back however many levels they need to go to not return fully as a digi-egg. Digimon can also have names of their own though few chose not to as they are either exceptionally rare or the only ones of their kind. Oh, and not just anyone under the sun can become a tamer. The requirements are not so simple as wishing for or seeing a digimon to become a tamer. As for my choice of Digimon at all…

For the longest time, I've wanted to do a digimon familiar for Louise but the problem was that I couldn't just pick one. Guilmon and his digivolutionary line are primarily fire, as is Agumon, and while I do like Dorumon, I believe that match-up has already been taken. Truth be told, I was leaning more towards having Keramon as a partner for Louise considering he is technically a 'void' as far as digimon are concerned but then I thought about what it'd be like if he went mega level or beyond to "super ultimate"… Yeah, Diaboromon or Armageddemon would be more than frightening sight to see on the battlefield, but that's just the point. There's knights and there's monsters and no matter the personality behind them, Keramon's digivolutions are _not nice_ by any means.

I chose Zeromaru because… well, if anyone has read the V-Tamer 01 manga then they knew _exactly_ who he is and that's almost reason enough right there. For those who haven't… well, let's just say that Zeromaru is more connected to the legacy of the "Azure Knight" than he realizes. Still, if it helps any, out of all the "goggleheaded" digimon partners that have appeared through the years, I've always held a special place for Zeromaru. And Agumon. And Guilmon. And—

Okay, so I spun a wheel and the arrow landed on a Veemon, sue me.

Now, if it wasn't already obvious, digimon have long since graced Louise's world several times before but only those tamers knew the truth behind their familiars and they kept the secret even to those who shared the same gift. To be fair, only the most powerful of mages can earn the right to a digimon partner (Void users especially) but those who would, as Gabriel Blessing once wrote in his story, become "inhuman monsters" on the battlefield were all granted a partner. Note that quite a few mages in canon did not have any familiar clearly mentioned though they were all rather powerful mages in their own right. Colbert, Fouqet, Princess Henrietta, and Prince Wales just to name a few. I doubt that most of their familiars died of natural causes, case in point with the Headmaster, so they had to have been killed somehow and nothing can be tragic than the loss of a familiar, especially one that is a digimon…

Louise's reaction to Zeromaru was rather spot on really. While familiars being able talk isn't too farfetched, as apparently certain kinds can be understood only by their masters, a creature like Zeromaru would be rather hard to disbelieve given his intelligence and ability. One common trend in most cases of Digimon and Tamer is that the two compliment each other in some fashion. They're not always polar opposites but often they are not wholly alike either and it is those small differences that make both of them grow to be better people. Zeromaru would make Louise more mellow and relaxed while Louise would make Zeromaru into a 'true knight of character and class'.

While I believe that this story now earns a place in the top five to possibly-be-written it is more likely that a whole new series shall be written similar in style to Familiars of Zero but with an entirely digital cast staring… well, who knows? There are plenty of tales to tell just on those who've earned their place in history and legend after all.

Though, if I were to continue this, I would answer many of the questions I've created such as who was the familiar of Professor Colbert and how it had died, who else may also possess a digimon familiar, the true name of Derflinger and why Zeromaru could not lift him enough to properly wield him, and several more I've speculated on but did not deign to write here though I'll leave you with this one question just because I'm evil like that. If Louise summoned a Veemon as her familiar to be marked by the runes of Gandalfr… who then was summoned to carry the runes of Myozthirin?

**PS**

Whomsoever guesses the _correct_ origin of the phrase "but that is another story and shall be told another time" may become the tie-breaker between "The Void Unleashed" and "The Lost Wanderer". Simply state your guess and your choice together alongside your review.


	20. The Power Unleashed

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The Power Unleashed_"

It often a misconception of visions that what was seen can be undone, that which is to be can be stopped or perhaps altered in some manner or another. Few ever reach the appropriate amount of wisdom to realize that the more one tries to fight the visions of the future, the more they fall into it kicking and screaming the entire way, and of those few only a scant number have that miraculous capability of accepting what is to come and, in that instant where prophecy becomes history, dare to step in of their own accord and change it to their whim.

The masters of the art of divining were said to be oracles of prophecy, that they could see as far back as the dawn of the galaxy or even up to the end but such rumors were all worthless, proof evident in history that said otherwise of such capability. Still, it did not give him reason enough to halt in his training of the art for though he was not yet wise to follow prophecy or skilled enough to shatter it, his visions of the approaching future had save him and his more often than he cared for to leave it up to mere chance. So here he was, trying once more for control rather than instinct… and he Saw…

"_I beg of you…_"

A massive moon-that-wasn't, taking place in the skies above a world and from there, cast forth a beam of pure power upon the helpless world, obliterating it from the universe…

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

A boy… taking up the almost forgotten legacy… and succeeding where others had failed, destroying the false moon and halting the expanse of the Empire for years to come…

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

The Empire rising from the ashes of a bitter blow, and the Dark Lord striking back at the boy where it hurt most, with honest words that pierced the youngling's heart and nearly shattered his soul…

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

And one final vision… where two men together brought an end to the Emperor's reign through the mercy of the son and the redemption of the father….

And through them all there hadn't been a glance or even a shimmer of his presence, nothing more than his family's crest as a sign of rebellion, as a symbol of peace, a declaration for freedom. Yet there was no mistaking the presence of the Dark Lord in those visions of the future, but how could that happen? It was assured that escape was impossible for him and his last call-in with the old general assured him that no attempts had been made and the Dark Lord was still a prisoner. No… that wasn't what bothered him, not completely… It was that he had not been a part of the affairs that led to the downfall of the galaxy… and though he could put into words how he knew this, he knew that he was alive still in that future, so why…? What could possibly have kept him from his duty?

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

And he was gone…

* * *

His eyes snapped open and in that brief moment that he saw that he was no longer on his ship but on the ground of a planet, surrounded by a circle of staring younglings and a man balding despite his young years. No chance to speak or to act as the planet's very will came crashing upon him like a ton of bricks and it was all he could do to press one hand against his forehead as he fought back against a power greater than his own. Never before had he experienced anything like this, not even that backwater world where the Light and the Dark side had reigned and festered, controlling the world as a whole, did he ever feel such _power_ as this!

This was nothing like that planet for that world had been influenced by those who were connected to the Force while this world… _was_ connected to the Force!

And it did not like his presence upon it.

It felt the _years_ spent in the darkness and he felt it start to _pull_ when… it stopped, a faint whisper of _something_ sliding past him, a strange feeling of a comforting hand upon his back. The pressure was still there but it was easing as the will of the planet saw the light that flickered despite the shadowed years and how that light blossomed still in a veil of darkness. He was no longer an assassin of the darkness but he was not truly a knight of the light either. He was too selfish to be wholly light but he was also too caring to stay shrouded in the darkness. If it involved him and his, he would strike hard and fast, with little mercy. He wasn't black or white.

He was gray.

The planet's will eased its pressure upon his mind and a faint whisper spoke to him though he knew not fully if the words were spoken by the planet itself… _You're journey begins…_ His eyes still closed, his brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of the strange words and how utterly _blinding_ the planet was when he felt it.

The soft feeling of lips to his own snapped him to his feet. He did not react this way to a kiss but when one was given and not welcomed, well could one really blame him for reacting as viciously as he did. With a gesture, he shoved the tiny, pink-haired girl back into the startled arms of her professor with a scowl on his face and a vicious retort ready on his lips when he felt it.

Something was wrong.

He had endured pain before, one of his old master's many lessons often involved the lesson of it on an hourly basis, and what the planet had tried to do was an outside attack him, like a wall of pressure crashing down upon him. What he was experiencing now was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was though all his power, all of his control, was being pushed… not out exactly but to a limit he had never thought to reach, never could have imagined that anyone could.

Lightning arced in wicked circles up and down the length of his arms as pebbles and loosened clods of dirt started to rise up into the air though he was pushing _down_ as the growing crater beneath his feet attested. Realization came in a paired set; his control was there but the sheer amount of power was too much, he had to tire himself out just enough to stop himself from going the same way as Shaak Ti had done.

With an incoherent roar, he raised his hands high as lightning pierced the heavens asunder as the air was pushed upwards in a powerful gale that knocked everyone but him off their feet. _Not enough, again!_ He concentrated, forcing the lightning into a ball and expelling it once more, increasing its size as it traveled beyond the range of his eyes and stopped only when he could no longer see it enough to control. He repeated this process five more times before he was tired enough to do perhaps two more such blasts before succumbing to exhaustion.

A faint hissing sound drew his eyes down to his left hand, the glove burned to ash and the skin at the back burned with alien markings that he had never seen before. He looked away into the stunned crowd and saw the one that had led to this… reaction and reveled a bit more than he would have liked in her fear.

"What. Did. You. _Do?_"

* * *

Seven times…

Seven times he tried to leave, to abandon this so-called 'master' of his and make for the nearest space-port off this messed up planet and he had failed every time. The first four, were done in secret and he had learned the length of his leash in those attempts. He had reached as far as the borders of the nearby town before the runes began to burn on his hand and he felt the compulsion to return. It was not like any mind trick he had ever heard about for subtlety was not a key factor as the words were blazoned across his mind to return to her side. The next two had been openly blatant on his part, thinking that her rage would be enough to trigger some form of change in the compulsion, that her own will would break the chain binding him to her.

The last attempt had been at her life.

The result had not been pleasant for either of them and they shoved it aside with the sad fact that however they might detest each other, they were, however temporarily, stuck to each other. It wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that his "master" wasn't a schoolgirl still in what the natives called "magic". Oh, there was no denying they possessed a unique ability that no other humans he knew of could attest to besides those who were as force-sensitive as he, and they thought him of similar ilk for his control over the element of lightning.

What fools these children were.

That one in particular, blonde haired boy that had more stupidity than he did common sense had actually tried to challenge him to a duel of honor for something that he hadn't even been involved in. Really, how was it his fault that the boy, Guiche, had been caught in his two-timing ways? He would have denied Guiche his request but the fool had actually dared to state that he would teach him a lesson in respecting the superiority of his betters.

Guiche had tried to set a time and place, he answered in kind that the place and time were then and there. The boy protested, making childish demands for honor and dignity and he lost both when he was brought to the air and hung upside-down nearly five stories above the ground. When Guiche screamed to be released and his demand was met without hesitation… What? He hadn't killed the boy. He had only dropped him to just an inch above the ground and then released him. He turned his back on the blonde haired fool and commented that was the first lesson he had ever learned from his teacher.

Now?

Now he was currently dealing with a red-haired teenage girl with little to no control over her hormones.

"You do not seek a relationship with me." He commanded, waving his hand over her face as her golden eyes glazed over.

"I don't seek a relationship with you." She repeated in monotone.

He thought for a moment on the words Louise had used to describe this girl, Kirche, however colorful they might be. Better to be safe than sorry. "You do not seek to have sex with me."

"I do not seek to have sex with you."

"You seek…" Hmm… Well Louise had been making complaints about that name for the longest time now… "You seek to bring an end to Louise's misery at the school."

"I seek to bring an end to Louise's misery at the school."

"You will do so with great relish and little preamble."

"I will do so with great relish and little preamble."

He nodded, satisfied that he had done enough to the girl and started out the room but paused. He looked to his right and pushed, "You will forget what you have heard." The salamander's eyes glazed and it nodded dumbly.

And that was that.

Too bad he didn't know Kirche enough to realize just how far her "great relish and little preamble" could go… Nor did he realize that the contact of her wandering hands, imbued with familial magic to enhance the physical responses of her partners, had accidentally touched upon a small device sewn into his coat and with that brief contact, the device gaining a brief enough surge of power to send forth a signal at speeds beyond light… or that the signal in turn was received…

* * *

"Why couldn't you have least lifted the judges into the air!" demanded Louise. "That would have at least impressed them more than you standing there like an idiot!"

He scowled and didn't deign to answer her, knowing quite well that she was merely venting her frustrations though he could not blame her for them. He too had wanted to make a demonstration of his skills to the judges of the Exhibition of Familiars only after he realized how infuriating it was for his initial refusal to make a spectacle of himself only resulted in that same derisive laughter because they, the students, thought themselves free of his retribution. Still, he might not have made a visual reprimand; many of those same students would have frequent troubles in finding a dry place to sleep for some nights to come. He wondered if telling Louise of his admittedly childish revenge would appease her but was interrupted with a sudden tremble in the earth.

"W-What the heck?" exclaimed Louise. It was an earth golem made entirely of stone and earth with clumps of growing trees marking it sporadically and towering at a size larger than a rancor but by no means the largest animated thing he had ever seen. Atop its head was a cloaked figure with pale emerald hair and Louise gasped at the sight of her. She had heard the rumors but she never thought she'd lay eyes upon the thief known infamously as Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth.

"Looks like you're out of luck." Fouquet commented as her golem reached out towards them.

He frowned and lashed out with a hand, batting the massive limb aside. "Hardly." He pushed once more but missed when the arm crumbled like sand and his single attack caused the wall of the tower to crack just the slightest bit.

"I've seen for myself the skills you possess, Gandalfr!" Fouquet called down to him. "You can hit what isn't there!"

"_Fireball!_" A flash of magic whizzed through the upper portion of the golem's shoulder, completely obliterating a tree and utterly shattering the outer wall of the tower to which Fouquet stared at in open-mouthed astonishment.

'_A simple fireball spell did _that?' She thought, glancing down at the frustrated Louise. "Either way, it's lucky for me. Golem!" The massive earth arm reconstructed itself and reached into the open hole of the tower that Louise and her familiar had unwillingly created. Moving quickly, Fouquet was in and out of the vault room with her prize in hand and a delightful cackle. "Yes, the Shadow Sabers are mine!" The thief acknowledged her helpers with a cheery wave. "Thank you so much for the help!"

The Zero's familiar narrowed his eyes as he thought of what could possibly lay in that box. "I think not." The box was torn free from Fouquet's grip, nearly taking the woman with it and it was only the quick reaction of her golem that saved her from plummeting to her death. The box twirled through the air, blasting open with another invisible strike and sending its contents flying into waiting hands.

A snap and the hiss of an elder dragon in full rage, and Louise found her familiar armed with a pair of black blades which glowed white along their edge and extended nearly to his shoulders as he gripped the twin sabers in a foreign, backhanded style. He seemed pleasantly surprised by the coloration but otherwise wasn't at all shocked by the strangeness of his weapons. In fact, he did a few practiced motions with the blades before smiling with teeth barred.

"Come on!"

* * *

The ship arrived in relative calm and by calm he surmised that the student body and teachers of the academy weren't all running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Amazing capabilities as the local fowl had, it was nothing compared to the mimicked motions of the humans and fortunate for him, they had managed to keep some semblance of order as he stood and waited for the ship to land. He had sensed her approach weeks ago and the wait nearly drove him mad and those who knew him well enough noted the change in him.

Ever since he had been summoned, he had been cold, even cruel, to just about everyone, especially those who interacted with him on a daily basis. It was obvious from the beginning that he held little love or appreciation towards his "master" and what few times he didn't treat her with sharp disdain, it was with indifference that, were it to be measured in distance would stretch all the way to the sun. The maids and servants he treated kindly in so much that he raised no sharp word or deadly action upon them for he rarely spoke to any of them and what few he did were only requests given to him by Louise.

The teachers he listened to only when their words were worth listening and their lessons worth remembering and the royalty? Well, they were treated as such only so much that when Princess Henrietta arrived for the competition between familiars, he did not deign to humor her request to perform to the full of his ability. His defeat of Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt and his weapons earned him more prestige than he had wanted or believed to have deserved and the students had truly begun to believe the title that he used as a name upon his summoning.

Starkiller.

How strange it must be for the students to see a man whose very name seems to spell destruction and power unleashed, who has had a constant scowl on his face for all that they've known him, to suddenly appear like a child approaching winter's holiday. To be eager was one thing, to be happy was another, and there was not one student or teacher in the entire academy that could deny they had witnessed a smile on the face of Louise's familiar. Now imagine their expressions when the starship landed within the castle walls. It would be only a margin's difference.

He was already moving when the door of the ship opened and the ramp had just touched down to the earth. He spoke no words to express how he felt; letting his actions speak for him by embracing the blonde-haired pilot of the spacecraft and pressing his lips against hers. Time was meaningless to them for what was time between lovers as they kissed? What was as much a moment is just so in eternity. The length did not so much matter as the feelings did and together, they felt each other. He pulled away first, just one long enough to whisper her name before his lips were upon hers again.

"Juno…"

* * *

Louise nervously looked up at the ship and clutched her cloak tighter around her small frame. In the dead of the night, it was quite chilly but it wasn't the wind's soft biting that had shivers traveling up and down her spine. She had known that her familiar was different but she had not even begun to fathom just how much. He rarely spoke of his past to her, which is to say not at all, and as far as explaining how his abilities worked she could not deny that his half-hearted explanations flew right over her head.

Gathering her courage, she traversed up the ramp and into the ship one step at a time and met the golden eyes of her familiar's golem-no, that wasn't the word… Droid, yes that was it. She bit back a scream at the thing's presence and was relieved to see that it was recharging its energies through the night. The droid, PROXY if she recalled correctly, was built and designed specifically to train and kill her familiar, to which she had originally scoffed at the very idea that such a lightweight golem lookalike could do such harm to her familiar who had, on his own, brought down a mountain golem. PROXY admitted that it was no longer programmed to kill its master but that it was entirely capable of doing so. Her familiar had laughed and offered the droid another chance "for old time's sake".

And Louise had thought hearing her familiar laugh would be the biggest shock…

A door swished open and in stepped her familiar's lover. The woman's hands were dirtied with oil and sweat marked her brow. She raised an eyebrow at Louise's embarrassed blushing and saw for herself what she thought had embarrassed the young girl so. "PROXY won't hurt you, you know. From what Galen's told me of the binding your… magic… has done to him, he couldn't order PROXY to do anything to you even if he wanted to."

Louise nodded but didn't meet the Juno's eyes. That was the other thing. Since she had known him it was always "Familiar" or, if she was feeling particularly brave or angry enough, "Starkiller" neither of which was his true name. She had heard Juno call him by his name and saw the light that sparked within her familiar's eyes every time he heard it. Louise had never tried to call him by his real name before and she wondered if she could do it now.

"If you want to speak with him, he's in the meditation chamber back that way," said Juno, either ignorant or ignoring Louise's discomfort as she toweled her hands clean and gestured towards the back of the ship with a shrug of the shoulder. Louise nodded her thanks and started down that way when, "I don't blame you, you know. If anything, you probably did us a huge favor bringing him here. I don't think he could have handled the politics of the Alliance any better than Kota did… He smiles more easily here, that's for sure."

_He does?_ Louise couldn't speak but nodded once more at Juno, giving the older woman a small smile of her own. She walked down the length of the ship until she came to the doors that led to what she assumed was the meditation chamber, for certainly they were large enough to imply such. They opened at her approach and she hesitantly approached.

"… Sta—… Galen…?" His back was to her as he sat with his blades floating on either side of him, twirling like cylindrical moons about his body.

"What do you want?" He asked her, his voice devoid of any emotion and with his back to her, she could not read his expressions any. She was fighting blind and she knew she had to tread carefully lest she truly break what little bond there was between herself and him, and for all her talk of wanting such, Louise had come to realize that she truly did care for him and that the idea of him leaving her hurt more than it should.

"I… wanted to say I'm sorry…" She waited to see if he had anything to say to her words and when he didn't she continued, "and… that I'm thankful, truly thankful, to have a familiar such as you… but I… I don't just want you to be my familiar…"

"Don't go turning into Kirche on me."

The youngest Valerie's face matched her hair in an instant and she couldn't stop the embarrassing stutter. "I-Idiot! That's not what I meant! I want you to be my teacher!" The lightsabers halted in their orbit and Louise's breath caught in her throat. _Idiot!_ She berated herself. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_ She turned away from him, her eyes clenched shut. "I'm sorry, I'll just—"

"It won't be easy."

"Wh-What?" She turned and saw him standing but with his back to her still his lightsabers resting in their attachments to his belt.

"You will be pushed to the edge of your abilities, and when you've reached that edge, you will be pushed beyond them. What you will learn will not simply be handed to you, you will have to sweat, bleed, and cry to learn even a fraction of what I have to offer you. Do you really think you can do that?"

"… What makes you think I haven't already? I'm tired of being called 'the Zero'. Even if it's not magic, at least it is _something_. Something that I can use to prove that I have actual worth."

He bowed his head just the slightest bit. "And who would you prove that worth to?"

"… myself…"

"… Tomorrow afternoon, when your usual classes have finished, meet with me in the Vestri Court. We will see if your conviction matches your worth, Louise."

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_Hail to the King_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

The Secret Apprentice… Subject 1138… Starkiller… Galen Marek… All names of the same person though some will argue otherwise. Galen's history is long and extensive to explain especially to those who, like me, are merely a fan of the movies and not much else with the _Star Wars_ franchise but I shall try and do a basic rundown.

As the games have implied, Galen is, quite literally, "The Force Unleashed" and has the potential of becoming one of the most powerful Force-users of all time. Hell, the Emperor himself believed that Galen had the potential to equal him and considering that guy's ego makes Voldemort look like a toddler with a tantrum… Though it does take some effort for him to do so, Galen can drag a _Star Destroyer_ out of the sky and force it to the ground. As for lightning, he can launch enough energy to kill in a single blast and could hit an entire crowd of stormtroopers if he was so inclined. Last, but not least, the "mind trick"… Galen has enough profiency in it to control three people at a time to either fight for him or to kill themselves and save him the trouble.

Imagine someone like _that_ in Halkenginia… the classic Force-choke is the least of anyone's worries!

However, that wasn't the reason why I chose Galen in the first place, though I admit it was a heavy factor. First, Galen's fate, at the time of this writing, is thus far unknown. We are unsure whether he is a clone of the original Starkiller or if he is truly the real deal and considering that canon in _Star Wars_ is like a river… I mean seriously, the guy had three possible fates in the first game alone! Old general (from which I got his black lightsabers from), Darth Vader's replacement (and looking far more hardcore by the way), or dead. Really, I felt quite assured that he wouldn't be missed all that much by most. Second, I wanted to experiment with a character that has two distinct forms of personality, the cold and angry Starkiller and the warm-hearted knight Galen Marek. I wanted to try my hand at writing a character who has dealt very little with people in general and, for the most part, only shows himself to those he trusts and cares about.

As for being Gandalfr… I admit, I originally wanted to make him more proficient with a lightsaber but then I realized… _how?_ Then I thought more on _what_ a Gandalfr was and I settled with that. Sorry but no Derflinger for Galen folks because, as much as I love the sword, how can a Force-user use a regular sword when they have lightsabers to do the job? That, and I never bought into that argument they made up in _Soul Calibur IV_ that some blades have enough "power of soul" to withstand a lightsaber. That is what we like to call a cheap cop-out, kids.

Writing Galen's character was about the same as Zero and yet more so too. Galen's character grew and changed throughout both games and it was hard to pin down how he would turn out in the foreseeable future and how he would react to being on what was a "backwater world" that was practically sentient in its own way. (Think that of Mogo there folks, just more… laid back I guess. The planet _is_ magical after all, in mores than you know.) I'd like to think I did rather well considering that Galen went from futuristic to dark ages in the blink of an eye, never mind the whole familiar thing with Louise.

The two despised each other and did not keep such a thing secret though neither would outright hurt the other. In Galen's case, he couldn't because of the runes, and Louise's case… because Galen could easily snatch her wand from her. However, with Juno and PROXY now at his side and his family whole for the most part, Galen has mellowed out enough that Louise felt at ease enough to ask him to teach her the ways of the Force. With Galen teaching her, perhaps something more can grow between them in the sense of family but as far as romance goes, it just isn't there, and who knows? Maybe he can help her unleash the Void?

Sad as I am to admit it, I would put this story at the bottom tier of the "possibly-to-be-written". I would do so if I were as knowledgeable as others are about the _Star Wars_ franchise but… well, quite frankly I loved the movies and that was it. Over and done with. I can't stand the animation in the Clone Wars (everybody's hair is like _rocks_ darn it! No movement at all!), I can't name half the starships or machines properly, I can't understand how the Clonetroopers can be so awesome while the Stormtroopers are so lame, and… well, truth be told, when I found out that Chewbacca _died_, that ruined the whole thing for me. However, if someone else is willing and able to pick up where I left off, or to even do their own take on such a familiar, well I say go for it!

And may the Force be with you.

**PS**

I've not forgotten "_The Lost Wanderer_", I've merely been struck again by inspiration. Rest assured, he shall come wandering in after the next story. Cross my heart.


	21. Hail to the King

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Hail to the King_"

When does the dreaming begin? Is it on that first night spent asleep as a baby, dreaming of the end, or is it as the yet-to-be-born resting in their mother's womb or beneath hardened shell dreaming of the beginning? Does the mind, so inexperienced with life's troubles and rewards, comprehend enough of itself to make a semblance, a seeming, of a dream? Or is it not the mind of the child but that of the parent that sings the music of creation to the waiting child?

Here, deep within the darkness, he dreamed… of what he had no idea but the… sea? Yes, the sea! The sea was beautiful, a world of water and food, food everywhere! Whole schools of fish and other things too! Things that swam in groups or alone, some big and others small, a few friendly and more too vicious to associate with. He could spend his whole life down, beneath the ocean waves if he didn't need to breathe the air, to walk on the land. If this was what being alive was like, than he was eager to make his way into the world.

Wait…

What is _that…?_ The sky, it's _burning_? How, why? He's burning too, but on the inside, and it hurts, it hurts so much! The sea has turned red and the water tastes wrong! He swimming, faster and farther than he's ever gone but he doesn't stop until he finds land. The island is strange, hard and shiny rocks are everywhere and there's little things running around… and he, he doesn't _feel_ right. He's walking differently than before, the world seems so much smaller than before, and there's a pain in his throat, a pain of—

_FIRE!_

He's different, different than what he's supposed to be, but this is not the him that lies within the protection of the eggshell, this is the first one… the father/mother? He doesn't understand, doesn't comprehend. If he is not that which he is supposed to be, what is he then? He's crying for someone, anyone, to reassure him that he isn't bad, that he is right and nothing about him is wrong. That he is cherished, that he is loved.

"_I beg of you…_"

A voice…! Not the voice of the father/mother… is it just mother? He can't see her but… she sounds different and yet… that sounds right… because… because he's…

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

He sees a different place, a world of green grass and blue skies, where all kinds of animals roam and those tiny things, they can do all kinds of things! Bend the earth, change the flow of water, call forth the air, and cast fire with a simple gesture! She's different though… different like him…

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

He sees himself growing big and strong, but it is in a land of clear skies and soft grasses. The ocean is wild, untamed and waiting to be explored but he goes infrequently, only to feed. Her hand is small, even as a hatchling, he towers over her but the contact is enough for him to purr, soft nails scratching at scales soft enough to be scratched by such dainty fingers.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

There are challenges too, some small enough that she can handle on her own and others… others where he dare not let her leave his sight. Intruders to _his_ territory! Attackers of his land, his parent! He roars challenge to them all and they charge at him and he strikes them all down. He kills those that don't retreat and mocks those that do, but for those few that stay and become like… a pack… they are family to him, just like his parent is…

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

_Mother!_

* * *

It took everything Louise had in her not to scream at the sickening sludge that suddenly splattered all over her person the instant her summoning was cast. It was made harder when something screeched within the smoke caused by her explosive magic, especially when that something jumped out and knocked her flat on her back and the breath right out of her. She squealed as a tongue lapped at her face, a bit of eggshell dropping past her face as she stared up into a pair of nightmarish orange eyes. The thing was obviously a reptile of some sort and a big one at that! It stood taller than Professor Colbert and, if the broken pieces of eggshell still stuck to its body was any indication, freshly hatched out of the egg!

"St-Stop it!" Louise giggled helplessly. "Let me up already!"

The lizard-like beast screeched once more and backed up enough so that he, for some reason Louise innately knew it to be male, no longer was pushing her down and now that she had space enough to sit up, she saw that he was standing on two legs built like a dragon's own but with arms that were more humanlike than anything else. His head was quite large, his eyes even more so, but given that he was a newborn it wasn't that strange. His scales were colored like dark leather and felt like it too as she stroked the little thing's muzzle. His eyes closed lazily and his chest rumbled in a reptilian purr, his tail, quite long despite his youth, swished to and fro in the air.

She was covered in egg goo and reptilian slober but for all that Louise was as high as a kite from sheer elation alone for hers was a familiar never seen, never recorded, and from the size of him, a true monster unlike any other, one to rival that stupid Zerbst's salamander with ease and brought shame to Tabitha's own dragon! In fact… now that she was actually paying attention beyond staring adoringly at her familiar, Louise saw that many of the familiars were acting strangely toward her own. The smaller animals, those of no real magical inclination towards the elements, were all quivering, heads bowed and claws or talons tucked away out of sight, a clear sign of submission. As for those who did possess the spark of magic…

They were prostrating like one would to a king…

_Why…?_

* * *

The Exhibition of Familiars was proving to be a higher-brow name for what constituted as an overly extravagant and grossly unfair talent show staring the newly summoned familiars of the second years. Some would argue that the exhibition was rigged as no ordinary familiar, that is to say a normal beast or animal, had ever won it in five decades past. From the time of its premiere, every winner has been some miraculous creature unlike any other and yet so commonplace amongst the hierarchy of mages. Salamanders, gryphons, dragons of all breeds, and even the occasional manticore or cerberus; all each unique unto themselves and yet there be no child, noble or commoner, who does not know of these creatures. All these years, rare is it that the judges of the exhibition were ever fully impressed.

What they were about to see would blow their little minds…

"Next up, Miss Louise de La Vallière." Professor Colbert announced, stepping aside as the small, pink-haired maiden stepped forth to take the center stage without fear. She met the open mockery as she stepped out alone with a smile for in the week she had taken leave from the school to secure a method of feeding her familiar, he had grown further in size since her classmates and piers had last saw and had discovered new abilities and aspects of himself she thought impossible in any one creature. They thought her alone, abandoned by the monster that was her familiar.

They were wrong.

She was not alone and would never be again. Her heart swelled at his touch, unseen but felt within the recesses of her heart and mind as she announced herself and her familiar to the world.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière! Allow me to introduce my familiar… _Godzilla!_"

The ground's trembling was the only warning of precedence as the earth exploded behind the exhibition's stage as a massive form pushed upwards, a rectangular head with fangs long as a man's arm and eyes of a demonic nightmare, pearlish white on burning vermillion glared down. The rest followed in a sleek body of maltese grays and dark browns with curved spikes of slate blue that could rend a careless dragon wingless. A massive tail whished through the air, as large, clawed feet pressed against the earth on either side of the exhibition stage.

Standing fifty meters in height and easily twice that in sheer length, this was a monster born of myth and standing tall in legend for only one other creature bore the name countless millennia ago, by the Founder Brimir's Windalfr who too, had earned another title in its escapades of defending Halkenigia but that name had been butchered somewhat through time and mispronunciation.

One brave and stupid soul on the judge's table opened his mouth to argue the name and found his voice caught dead in his throat for, had he not seen the result of what followed, he'd have thought he had gone mad though he did not believe he hadn't either. An ethereal light traversed up through the hulking monster's dorsal spines with a sound like magic flying through the air and ended in the beast's eyes which glowed like the sun.

Godzilla's mouth opened in a roar of primeval supremacy intermixed with a hellish inferno as blazing _emerald_ fire shot forth from his mouth and traveled like an arrow through the air and past the stunned crowd of students, to vanish away behind the academy's central tower and impact against a freshly constructed mountain golem and its creator standing astride its head, destroying them both in a blaze that left no evidence save for a cloud of ash and smoke which blew away into the wind of the monster's follow-up victory roar as he and his master were ceremoniously announced the victors.

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"___The Lost Wanderer_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Relatively short, I know, but I never said that the inspiration was a big one nor that this story would be of epic length. It was just one of those little plot-bunnies that refused to leave without being put to word. I shan't lie, for the longest time I had harbored the idea of Louise summoning Godzilla (that is to say Gojira) but the main problem with that was that Gojira was the fact that he doesn't eat normal food anymore and likely would have either died of starvation… or gone underground to feed on what lies hidden beneath the continent of Halkeginia and likely mutated into some magical monstrosity in the process. That, and Gojira is far too powerful to unleash upon Halkeginia. Godzilla (that is to say "Zilla") on the other hand…

Now, to be fair, I hate the American Godzilla film with a passion unrivaled _but_ I absolutely adore the cartoon just the same for it is _that_ "Zilla" who redeemed the creature in my eyes. He has the fiery breath, gamma green, and a healing factor that, while sub-par compared to Gojira's, still good enough to pull the scrapper through. I admit, if written correctly, Zilla can be just as awe-inspiringly awesome as his namesake. If anyone is interested in my own personal recommendations, send me a message and I'll give you a list of excellent stories featuring Zilla in both a positive, and epic, style and where you can find them.

As I wrote earlier, this was a story written for fun's sake with no clear plotline intended or though-out so there's really not much to say that couldn't be read in earlier works. I never planned to write this out as a further detailed story nor am I likely to do so because… well, quite frankly, I watch giant monster movies for the _monsters_. I doubt I could stay relatively true to the plot of _Familiar of Zero_ with a monster death match every other chapter.

I'll wrap up this note by stating that, _yes_, at long last the wanderer is finally in sight _but_ it will take time to write. The character is not so much up to question as it is _when_ I want to take that character from their story as their personality and capability is different depending from whence that character is taken out of that character's timeline. For those of you who are in the know, please refrain from stating this character's name as it will spoil the surprise, just be assured that I'm going to do my best to keep this character true-to-form. Also, I shan't lie, following "_The Lost Wanderer_" will be not one, but _two_, inspiration interruption stories. Shouldn't surprise any of you by now really. Frankly, I blame all of you who keep giving me such wondrous ideas or sparking said inspirations in the first place!

I won't say much on that pair only that it bares similarity to the _Monster Hunter_ pair in that they both will come from the same franchise but shall feature two entirely different characters.


	22. The Lost Wanderer

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The Lost Wanderer_"

The courtyard was filled with excited students and an equal number of animals amongst them. A good number of them were quite standard really, as most do not possess the magical potential to excel beyond their station. Birds, cats, dogs, and more than a few species of reptile and amphibian were a common sight amongst the second years but there was a rare few amongst the menagerie that held that spark of magic in them. A floating eyeball known as a bugbear, a terrestrial beast of a mole that dwarfed the largest dog, a massive salamander that could swallow its similar named brethren with room to spare, and a wind dragon that was quite large for its young age.

Professor Colbert looked over his students in turn, counting them as he went and found himself frowning. Either one had yet to take part in the ritual or he had spent too long a time with his notations the previous night and it was affecting his ability to count. "Have we gone through everyone?"

It was Kirche who answered with a sly, sensuous smile as she stroked the head of her salamander. "No, not yet." She looked over her shoulder where a short pink-haired girl stood in the shadow of Tabitha's dragon. "Miss Valerie is left."

Louise gulped but kept a calm, determined face despite the cruel whisperings from her peers. Glaring at the empty ground before her, supplied eagerly by those unwilling to be caught up in another one of her disastrous attempts at magic, and took a deep breath before she started her chant, raising her wand on high. "I beg of you… my servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

Montmorency, holding her little frog familiar in the palms of her hands, blinked at the girl's words. "What kind of chant is that?"

Beside her with a clear air of distinction that bordered on the excessive, Guiche was at least complimentary with his words, "Well it is unique."

Even Tabitha, who had her nose buried in a book even at the best of times, was giving Louise her full attention as she continued with her strange chant.

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" Louise brought her wand down and, like always with every spell she's ever cast, an explosion was the result, one strong enough to send most off their feet rather easily.

"I knew this was going to happen!" coughed a student.

Coughing himself hoarse, Guiche kneeled down beside his girlfriend, "Are you alright, Montmorency?" But she wasn't looking at him, staring instead in open-mouthed astonishment at something else entirely. "What's wrong?" In answer, she pointed wordlessly at what stood before Louise with wide, innocent eyes. "H-Human?" He gasped in shock.

Louise was not much better, staring with narrowed eyes into the lavender orbs of her familiar that stood awfully short for a man, being only up to Professor Colbert's chin at best, and dressed in the oddest clothes she had ever seen. A pair of white pants that gave too much room for his legs and an equally massive robe-like shirt colored a vibrant shade of magenta. The boy, for surely he couldn't have been any older than her sixteen years, had hair like that awful Zerbst's, though his hair was colored a lighter red, like fire, and tied back into a loose ponytail along his back. At his side was a sword, resting in its sheathe and upon his neck was a scarf of pale blue, but the most notable thing about him was his face or rather the scar that rested almost entirely upon his left cheek.

A cross-shaped scar…

"That outfit… he's a plebian, no doubt about it." A student whispered to his friend who readily agreed as the whispers grew in frequency and a few had even begun to laugh though none could reach the volume of Kirche.

"This makes what you said last night worth it! I never would have guessed you'd summon a commoner, Vallerie!"

"It was just a little screw-up!" snapped Louise, an embarrassed flush growing on her face made deeper by the confused, "Oro?" from the swordsman.

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" That remark from another student had the whole of them laughing even louder.

"Mr. Colbert!" Louise shouted desperately to the balding man who stood on the far-side of the crowd.

"Yes, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning once more!"

Mr. Colbert shook his head, refusing the idea. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?" asked the girl.

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar which is precisely what you just did." He allowed a small pause as he stared at the strange commoner, unsure of just why he felt a quiver of nervousness going down his spine. He had felt a willy like that since he was first introduced to his commanding officer, Karin the Heavy Wind…

"But I've never heard of taking a plebian as a familiar!"

"No matter how unorthodox it might be, you cannot simply change the familiar once you have summoned it. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to accept him as yours, so please just continue with the ritual."

The swordsman spoke up then, but his words were all but nonsensical to the students and teacher who all stared at him as though he had grown a second head. Seemingly embarrassed with his incapacity to get them to understand, the young man blushed slightly and tried once more in a similar sounding language but that too did no better.

Professor Colbert frowned thoughtfully before casting a silent translation spell upon the swordsman who flinched as if struck and met him with narrowed eyes that held specks of amber growing in their amethyst depths. "Don't be alarmed, it was only a simple translation spell. You should be able to speak and understand our language now correct?"

"… Yes, this one understands and yet… this one doesn't all the same. Where am I and how was I brought here?"

"This is the Tristain Academy of Magic and you were summoned by Miss Vallière to become her familiar." He gestured at the pink-haired girl who stood before the swordsman, who was still glaring at him with that same, distinctly familiar expression that tugged at memories he didn't want to remember.

The swordsman blinked rapidly at that. "Oro…" He shook his head, "I apologize but… I do not understand." He looked at Louise. "Why would you summon this one? Are you at war?"

Louise blinked at that as did several other students. "War? NO! Why in the Founder's name would you think that?" She exclaimed.

The swordsman frowned and wondered for just a moment… "Do you know who it was you have summoned Miss Vallière?"

"Well you haven't introduced yourself so how could I?"

The swordsman's answering smile was so sad that Louise felt a pang of pity in her heart for him though she did not know why he carried such grief in what would otherwise be a happy expression. "I suppose that is true."

* * *

Louise wondered what it would take to break her familiar, to really make him angry. Not that she made it a point to do so just that… well, nothing ever seemed to faze her familiar beyond calm, almost good-humored, compliance and more than a few comical over-the-top reactions with a dash of seriousness at the end. Ordered to wash her clothes? He asked if he could inquire the staff for the proper tools and devices. Commanded to change her in and out of her clothes? He treated her like such a child that _she_ was the one embarrassed and all but kicked him out of her room for it. Bade him to find her something to drink while she stewed over her latest encounter with Kirche? He responded with a gentle smile and the assurance that he'd fetch one of the cakes that she had been eyeing.

Damn, overly observant, kind-hearted _jerk_ of a familiar…

So deep into her thoughts, Louise didn't realize how much time had passed or the events that had transpired until Malicorne came shuffling past and talking excitedly about the duel between Guiche and her familiar. Wait, what?

"_FAMILIAR!_"

* * *

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche smiled, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his golden locks.

"Well, you were quite adamant about this, that you were…" murmured the swordsman as he rubbed the back of his neck. Really, he was just humoring the boy more than anything else. If he had told his teacher of such an excuse, the man would likely have laughed himself sick before proceeding to teach young Guiche properly in the matters of honor and the sword. His teacher was not kind when it came to these lessons so the blonde would probably appreciate what he was doing for him.

Maybe…

Guiche whipped the rose in his hand, allowing a petal to fall to the earth at his feet. There was a bright flash of light and the stench of ozone before a metallic suit of armor rose up from the ground with more than a few awed whispers from the crowd. "I am known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore the bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

The swordsman raised an eyebrow at that. When the boy had challenged him, he had honestly been worried that he'd have to actually fight the boy sword-to-sword. It was more than a small relief that Guiche had more than enough sense to send a lifeless golem to do the work for him than risk his own neck. He really was the son of a general after all.

He stood and watched as the golem charged with its sword raise to lob off his head. Dodging it was easy and striking it in return even more so. To the gathered students though, it looked as though the familiar had blurred in place the moment the golem's sword came down only for the bronze armor to go flying through the air with its chest cavity collapsed upon itself and the swordsman with his arms outstretched and his sword parallel to the ground. The students stared in shock as the red-haired man relaxed his stance and allowed his sword's tip to touch the earth, his face a complete mask of his own shock at the sheer amount of power behind what was supposed to be a relatively weak swing of his blade. A light caught his eyes and he glanced down at his left hand and saw the runes aglow with power and started to wonder if there was more to his binding than he had assumed…

"Wh-What kind of sword is that?" Guiche stuttered pointing at the blade in question. It was a single-edged blade and slightly curved, not too terribly common but one easily recognized as a katana were it not for the strangeness of it for the sharpened edge of the blade was on the wrong side.

The swordsman lifted the blade up and allowed the light of the sun to catch it as he explained. "It is a sakabatou, a reversed blade sword… A sword meant to preserve life rather than take it away."

Guiche's confusion rose at this. "What kind of swordsman carries a sword like _that?_"

"One that refuses to kill." The swordsman frowned just the slightest bit. "Are we done here, Mister Gramont?"

"Done…?" Guiche chuckled with a bit of relief. A swordsman unwilling to kill was one just begging for death in the opinion of his father and one shared in the man's son. "We're far from finished, familiar!" Guiche slashed his wand to and fro and summoned not one, but six golems to stand against the swordsman, not realizing the mistake he had made until it was over. Startling flash of steel and bronze clashing against one another and where once there was six fully formed golems, there was now nothing but piles of scrap made mostly of shattered limbs and disconnected heads.

The swordsman replaced his sword quietly into its sheathe and turned away from the gaping Guiche who quickly tried to command the familiar to come back and face him properly but found his control over his voice gone alongside his control over his bladder.

* * *

It was time. Now more than anything else, Louise would ask him the question that had been plaguing her for weeks on end, from the moment of his victory over Guiche it had been teasing at her mind but no more! Today, she would march up to her familiar and demand the full and unedited truth to her question or so help him, she'd lock him up in Kirche's bedroom with a naught but his pants to preserve himself from her lechery!

It was easy to find him outside in the castle grounds taking care of her laundry and talking with that one maid that seemed to take a claim on him or something. Not to say that the two of them were the only servants washing the laundry outside but it seemed that any maid that dared to get too close would be met with a vicious glare from the girl, Siesta, and they'd back off much to the ignorance of her familiar.

"Familiar!" she snapped, standing opposite him with the washtub between them.

"Yes Miss Louise?"

"I have a question, one that you will answer truthfully."

There was a faint twitch in his shoulders but the easygoing smile remained on his face as he continued washing her dirty clothes. "If I can answer, than I shall."

"How old are you?"

He had been expecting a question far more serious than that so was understandably surprised by it. "Oro?"

"You heard me!" snapped Louise, stamping her foot impatiently. "You can't be any older than me but you act like you're much older most of the time!"

'_Most of the time..?_' He wondered at that. He set her shirt on the line with the rest of her clothes to dry in the rays of the rising sun. He tapped his chin, looking up at the passing clouds. "Let's see, how old am I…?" He lifted a hand and started counting off on his fingers.

"You have to count up your own _age?_"

Sighing and feeling a strong sense of déjà vu, the swordsman told her precisely how old he was.

* * *

Cattleya was enjoying a nice boat ride on the lake behind her family's estates when she glanced up at the sky. "Strange… I could have sworn I heard Little Louise shouting just now…"

* * *

"I see… so that's why you refuse to kill again, eh?" Derflinger sighed in its sheathe and, sounding almost resigned but a little hopeful as well, asked him, "Well, do us a favor partner and break me."

"Oro?" The swordsman blinked and stared at the sentient sword as though it were mad. "This one is sorry but… when I said that I would never kill, I meant it, Derflinger." Though most would argue it with him, he thought Derflinger as much a living thing as any man and so would not willingly take its life regardless of its reasoning.

"Partner, I'm over six thousand years old. No offense, but you're a couple centuries too young to be able to destroy me completely." The sword chuckled at the almost childish pout on the swordsman's face before it became serious. "As much as you might think otherwise, you're the Gandalfr now and no Gandalfr has lived a long life without my help. You might be able to handle most mages for now, but they'll stop underestimating you eventually and start taking you seriously from the get-go. Trust me partner, even with your speed you can't outrun every spell cast your way."

"But… what will breaking you accomplish then?"

"Well, the way I see it: You need me but not in the sword I'm residing in now. You don't want to kill anyone and I don't want you to die because I wasn't there to help you when I could have. So, by breaking this vessel, I can enter your reversed sword there and voila! Derflinger the Devourer of Magic and Preserver of Life! Now that's a title I can grow to like!"

The swordsman didn't answer for the longest time, thinking back on similar conversations from his past and how many times those same conversations had turned to arguments, arguments that he never could win though he often thought otherwise. How many people had come to his aid with or without his consent? How many were so willing even after they had known him for who he really was? This sword knew only of his history and had known him for a day at best and yet was completely willing to sacrifice its current home to reside in a blade that would never cleave flesh from bone or spill blood, innocent or guilty. Such a sword to exist… His teacher must be rolling in his grave at the idea…

"Are you sure of this, Derflinger? This is not a choice that can be undone, that it cannot…"

"Aye, but it's my choice right? I told ya already before, you're my partner and that means that your ideals are my ideals to serve, your hopes are my hopes to protect, and your dreams are mine to help accomplish!"

* * *

Louise gulped and took an unconscious step back to stand just behind her familiar. The man before them that had invaded the academy with no one to aid him but a sword that caught aflame whenever he drew it forth from its scabbard and who dealt with spells by using that same sword to burn the caster's hands and eyes if he didn't manage to make a killing blow first. The man stunk of brimstone and ash seemed to trail him whenever he moved though the bandages that covered all but his eyes and mouth were pristinely white.

"Impossible…" whispered her familiar, his eyes wide and pupils small like pinpricks. At his side, Derflinger trembled as it knew of only one man that could set such an emotion in its partner.

"Impossible…? Perhaps so, but then that's what I've always been good at isn't it? Making the impossible happen." The man's laughter was dark, his voice echoing and his eyes shining dark amber in the morning light.

Louise stared at her familiar in surprise. "You know him?"

Her familiar didn't answer, focused entirely upon the bandaged man and nothing else. "You may hold his sword and possess his skill but you are not him. Makoto Shishio is dead, I saw him die right before my eyes."

"Halfway there. You saw me die before I was about to kill you… or were you really going to break that childish vow of yours and kill me… Battousai?"

"Battousai…?" whispered Louise, noting how her familiar flinched at the sound of her speaking the name. The other students seemed just as confused and from where she lay clutching a burned and bleeding arm, Agnes glanced at the red-haired swordsman with suspicion for that was not the first time she had heard that name.

"She doesn't know?" Makoto chuckled. "Of course she doesn't. You bury your past away, hoping that it will lay there and die but it just keeps coming back doesn't it? You try and outrun it, to escape from its clutches but it always catches up to you and strikes you just where it hurts. You've grown weak, Battousai, and the weak as food for the strong." Dark, murderous amber orbs met innocent pink eyes. "In my battle with Battousai, the spirits were afraid of me and chose to side with him… but I have spirits of my own to aid me!" Arcane light shined and runes appeared upon the madman's brows. "I wear the crown of Hell itself now Battousai!"

"No… what you wear is the markings of a familiar… which means that, like this one, you are neither dead nor alive…" Louise looked up and gasped, recoiling back in horror at the sight of her familiar's eyes. Once warm and colored like violets, they were devoid of any heat and were a glistening gold, the same as Makoto's own though there was one subtle difference between them that separated the two as opposing sides of the same coin.

"You think to kill me?" sneered Makoto, readying his blade. "Do you think the spirits are with you now, Battousai?"

"My name… is Kenshin Himura." He unsheathed Derflinger, the enchanted sword shining with magical power. "Remember it on your way back to Hell!"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_From a Midnight Void_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Kenshin Himura… Formerly known as Battousai the Manslayer, a patriot and hitokiri (assassin) of the Isshin Shishi who, after finishing his days as an assassin took on the mantle of rurouni (wandering swordsman). Kenshin is one of the most well known swordsman in anime history not merely because of his skill with a blade, which has remained for the most part unrivaled by all "mundane" swordsman in anime history, but by the virtues and faults of his character as well. Only a guy like Kenshin can go from comedic klutz to hardcore swordsman in the blink of an eye and back again just as quickly.

When I was thinking of possible candidates for Gandalfr, Kenshin was the first to come to mind because, as I said, he remains unrivaled by all other "mundane" swordsmen. By that I mean that his skills and abilities are just that. Physical prowress of the human body pushed to its limit without aid from outside forces such as chakra, magic, etc. Kenshin's style of swordsmanship revolves entirely around the idea of one against many and as such relies entirely upon a speed only the gods should be capable of. Even armed with a reversed blade sword, Kenshin's weakest attacks can severely debilitate a fully-trained swordsman with ease.

Kenshin is one of the hardest characters I've written thus far frankly because his personality is vastly different depending on certain points of his life. Hard as it may be to believe for those who are strict _Rurouni Kenshin_ fans but there was a time in the redhead's life that he was, dare I even write it, _emo._ In fact, choosing when to take Kenshin was so difficult for me that I… cheated, just the littlest bit. To those familiar with the _Fate/stay night_ should recognize the basic principles that I've taken but allow me to elaborate a bit more.

Kenshin and Makoto are like the Servants of _Fate/stay night_ only so much as they are summoned in the body from whence they were at their strongest but possess full memories of their entire life and afterlife with no outside skills or abilities aside from that which they had in said life. They possess no Class or magical skill aside from the Void runes that mark them and grant them their powers.

Keeping Kenshin true-to-form was difficult even with the extensive video and manga sessions I undertook to better understand his character. After a few original test writes I realized that there was little to no way I could fully cement his character without nearly copying down word-for-word what he had said or did in his series and having such accusations thrown at me once before I erred on the side of caution and kept this one-shot a bit shorter than I would have liked.

As for his relationship with Louise… obviously no romantic love would develop between them but I suppose that fatherly love could… After all, Louise is a lot like Kaoru in some ways and it wouldn't be hard for Kenshin to spot those same similarities never mind the cruel mistreatment of her classmates. Kenshin and Louise would get along just the same as he and Kaoru, perhaps some one-sided romance from Louise but that's all speculation really as, sadly, I have no intention of writing a full continuation of this one-shot. Why? Because as Kenshin said, he has made a vow to never take a life and damn it, I'm not going to make him break it either. Frankly speaking, there's quite a lot of death that occurs in _Familiar of Zero_ though it generally revolves around what most would fondly refer to as "cannon fodder", there are a few key characters that have (or in some cases _really_ need) to die.

I'll wrap up this note by making a small alteration to my previous note, I've decided to cut the pair in two and save one piece for later but I will get the first one out quickly before the month's done, mostly because damn it, the one whom the next story is based upon won't leave me alone until I write it out and also… I noticed a startling similarity shared between the remaining Gandalfrs and the approaching holiday and have devised a most wicked idea… One that I shall share in the next one-shot!

**PS**

To those who think that Kenshin's closing line might be a little too OOC, I suggest you read Volume 7 Chapter 53 page 124 which is otherwise known as Kenshin's bad-ass response to Saitou's declaration of Kenshin's imminent death.


	23. From a Midnight Void

_**A/N:**_ As I alluded in the last note, there's going to be a theme amongst the remaining confirmed Gandalfrs, and inspirations, based primarily around the similarities they share with one another. Each and every one of them are dark, maybe even sinister, but most assuredly works of a demented mind. More than enough to satisfy my yearly desire to write a plethora of stories around and for the time of Halloween so my dear readers, you will all have to wait until October's beginning for the nightmares to begin… but don't worry… there's a possibility of an "addendum" chapter, a chapter devoted to additional ideas and scenes of the previous works. Until then, I hope you all enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_From a Midnight Void_"

Immortality is wasted on the young… He's quite forgotten who first said it but whoever spoke such words was wise beyond their years indeed. The concept of immortality is something like a gift to the young and short-lived, the idea of living beyond the boundaries of time and death, to exist even millennia after their birth but immortality is not as much a gift as one would imagine. Those few of the young races who are granted the curse of eternal youth fail to realize that they would just as soon forget that which had been their greatest achievements. What is the sword to the gun, the deep waters of the sea to the ever stretching sky? When every mystery and wonder is taken out of life, when the repetition of history becomes too apparent to be ignored, most of these cursed fools go mad with desperation to end that with is now endless and those few that retain their sanity become like shadows, lurking in the background of history until such a time that something of interest should occur. Such is the fate of those who are given the cursed gift of immortality but those who are born with it… it's a different story entirely.

Those who are born into immortality are those born to stand not against time but beside it, working toward an end that no mortal mind had the capacity to see for no mortal mind could understand why such beings of power as to stand allied with time itself would find the endeavors of mortals worth their attention. Some came willingly to the fight, ancient promises and actions remembered even when the dust of their first-time allies had faded into oblivion. Others came only when their interests were piqued or when those foolish but daring few had impressed them enough to warrant their attention… and like true immortals, what felled them was certainly not time…

"_I beg of you…_"

What's this now…? It sounded almost like—but no, it couldn't possibly, the caller was too young, too inexperienced! Yet… oh, he could almost taste her _power_… If only a few of his brethren could feel this, they would be clamoring to answer the call, if that was truly what it was.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

Hmmm, similar but not quite familiar use of words, yet it was sounding more like a traditional summoning than a simple calling… and yet the question remained, should he answer to a child who knew little of the forces she was trifling with? Few of his brethren were as patient as he and some may have struck her dead before she finished the first word for her daring.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Ah, there was the flattery now, something that his long-lived pride reveled in despite the control over such mundane ideals. He knew perfectly well who and what he was and though there was no denying his power, there were others he would not even deign to even imagine fighting against.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

Still… it _has_ been a long time since last he was summoned. What harm was there in answering the child? At the very least, he was most curious as to her high amount of magical power, an amount that no ordinary mage no matter the years of schooling could naturally attain, or so he knew of anyway. The vortex was small though, too small for his natural form, he'd have to assume a mortal guise just to fit through and a delightfully wicked idea came to mind. If this girl had expected him truly, than she would be in for a nasty surprise and if that was not the case… well, the effect would remain just the same.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

Assuming the falsehood of mortality, he did just that.

* * *

Her chant might not have been the most conventional of them, but Louise had it in good faith that the words only mattered by a small margin compared to the intent behind the summoning of a familiar spirit. Still, however much she intended _not_ to blow something up did not matter for the moment her words had been spoken, her magic released itself in another massive explosion that drowned the area in a thick cloud of dust.

Studiously ignoring the remarks of her peers, Louise tried to peer through the clearing cloud of dust to find her familiar, fervently hoping—no, _praying_, that it had survived the blast and that, at the very least, it was a creature of prestige. A wolf would be nice, a mountain cat fairly impressive, but oh, if she had summoned a gryphon or even a dragon! She could see a shape in the dust, no taller than she but that was relieving to the young girl for any creature as large as her could only be a magical—No…!

No, it couldn't be…!

But it was.

She, Louise the Zero… had done the impossible. She had summoned a human. Worse, she had summoned a _little boy!_

He was dressed in a sleeveless, hooded shirt colored the same purple as grapes freshly plucked from the vine, held tight to his chest via thin ropes of mauve hue, with ragged white trousers that were cut haphazardly below the knee and feet completely bare. His skin tanned from long hours in the sun and though his eyes and hair were hidden beneath the cowl of his hood, there was no denying by his size and build that he was barely past his tenth year if even that and his clothes spoke well of his nobility, or rather the severe lack thereof.

Kirche's mocking laughter was the loudest of the students and her words held the most bite though they were said with only a slightly snide tone. "This makes what you said last night worth it! I never would have guessed you'd summon a commoner, Vallerie!"

"It was just a little screw-up!" snapped Louise, an embarrassed flush growing on her face.

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" That remark from another student had the whole of them laughing again.

"Mr. Colbert!" Louise shouted desperately to the balding man who stood on the far-side of the crowd.

"Yes, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning once more!"

Mr. Colbert shook his head, refusing the idea. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?" asked the girl.

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar which is precisely what you just did." He allowed a small pause as he stared at the strange commoner, unsure of just why he felt a quiver of nervousness going down his spine. He had felt a willy like that since he was first introduced to his commanding officer, Karin the Heavy Wind…

"But I've never heard of taking a plebian as a familiar!"

"No matter how unorthodox it might be, you cannot simply change the familiar once you have summoned it. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to accept him as yours, so please just continue with the ritual." Professor Colbert weighed the idea of casting a detection spell upon the boy but thought to wait until the summoning was complete and the boy was safely bound.

Louise opened her mouth to try and protest once more when her familiar's surprisingly deep voice interrupted her. "Beg your pardon?" The boy's mouth was turned just the slightest bit downwards in a frown. "This summoning is for familiars you say?"

Professor Colbert was also surprised by the boy's voice but didn't stutter as he answered. "Yes, I did."

The boy seemed rather amused by that. "And you think she's capable of binding _me?_ The girl is right. Let her try again."

"What?" exclaimed Louise, wondering why it hurt to hear the boy agreeing with her but burying it deep beneath falsely justified aggravation.

"Child, try and use some semblance of sense here. You have before you a sentient being, not some simple minded beast. I can think, I can feel, and I most certainly can speak. I assure you, that to take me on as a familiar is beyond your capability, frankly speaking."

"What?" Well, at least she was no longer unjustified in her aggravation.

"You are quite powerful, there is no denying that, but power does not equal skill. You summoned me without intent of purpose and you should be thankful I possess more tolerance than the others. I am at least giving you another chance of attempting the spell again."

Louise bowed her head, her shoulders quivering as her tight grip on her wand threatened to snap it in half but she spoke clearly though it held a faint growl. "I… don't need to try the spell again…"

"Truly?" The boy smiled, "Then pray tell me, where is your familiar?"

"My familiar… is standing right in front of me!" She yelled, pointing her wand at him.

He seemed startled by her vehemence but there was a smile just barely seen beneath the shadows of his hood. "So it would appear. Well then, I suggest you finish the ritual, child." Louise's ire vanished and her blush went from angry red to embarrassed pink, not the boy really noticed the difference. "What's the matter?"

"Y-You should consider yourself lucky! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner!" He huffed amusedly at her words even as she raised her wand toward the sky and incanted the contract. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She stepped forward and tapped him once upon the forehead, perhaps harder than necessary but he didn't even so much as flinch from the blow. Now came the embarrassing part and, studiously ignoring her classmates' wretched remarks leaned forward and pressed her lips to her familiar's own. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, lasting only for a few seconds at best but it seemed time, along with her senses, seemed to have gone astray on her. Her professor's polite cough brought her back down to earth and she leapt away from her familiar as though burned and, considering how red her face was, she just might have been.

It didn't help any that there was no apparent reaction from her familiar. What little of his face she could see was almost a dead ringer to the typical stoicism found in her classmate Tabitha. If she could see his eyes though, she'd know that he was reacting to the kiss but not in the way she would have expected.

Something was wrong.

Light of the sun burst forth on the back of the boy's left hand with a sound not unlike the gale of a hurricane and the boy gripped the wrist tightly as his teeth grit tight enough to almost appear as fangs in his mouth. There was another sound, almost lost to the wind were it not steadily growing louder. Like the earth shivering in the growing strength of a quake… and a startled Louise realized all too late that this sound was coming from her familiar who tilted his head back and _roared_.

It was not a sound a human could ever make even with magical means. It was a sound that brought a shiver to the earth and made the wind howl from the sheer _agony_ of carrying it and brought dark clouds to blanket sky in blackness and it all disappeared just as quickly when the roar was nothing more than a lingering echo on the horizon. The boy was panting for breath not born of the pain of the runes binding but from the exhaustion of _changing_ the runes just enough to maintain this guise of mortal shell and allow only the enhancements of the runes to remain. He would be hers until such a time came when she would pass from this world or when he became bored with her, whichever came first.

* * *

Perhaps it was the form's mentality that brought a strange sense of pride in him in seeing the terror in the eyes of the familiars of the children, particularly those of magical ability. He spared no second glance at any of them though his pale white eyes did linger on the dragon that could not have been more than a decade out of the shell. His mistress bade him to fetch a cup of tea while she sat stewing over her latest confrontation with her rival and chief tormentor, one Kirche Augusta Frederic von Anhalt Zerbst. The girl had thought his mistress had taken pity on him and paid for his services to act as her familiar. His reply to that had been enough to send the redhead away, with a broken sense pride but it hadn't been enough to satisfy his mistress' own hurt pride and so he was stuck doing the menial task of fetching tea but at least she had rid herself of the idea of having him dress and launder her clothes.

Still… such a childish task was proving to be rather boring… wasn't there anything he could do to liven things up a little around here? His eyes caught the giant mole and he dismissed it just as readily as the other cowering beasts when he remembered whom the mole was tied to and something rather like a smile but just as much a smirk appeared on the young lad's face. He approached slowly from behind, his pale eyes meeting those of the mole, silently daring it to try and warn its master of his approach but it shrunk unto itself, quivering with fear. He was close enough now to hear the blonde boy's choice of praise to his date for the afternoon.

"Your familiar spirit really resembles you in how cute it is, Montmorency."

He spared a brief flicker at the girl, whose hair was of equal hue to the boy's but was kept in long, thick curls, and dismissed her beneath her familiar, which was a small yellow bodied frog. If the familiar was to match the mage, than she was a poor water mage indeed. "I see you've decided on another conquest, boy. Going for one your own age this time though?" He asked the blonde, Guiche, who twitched at the words and turned to make an angry retort when he saw for himself who had dared to say such words and ruin an otherwise perfect date with his lovely Montmorency.

"You're that plebian child of Louise the Zero."

Again with that title… Still, the "child" was not so easily distracted with such a poor retort. "And as I recall, you are that boy who spouted much praise in regard to the brown-cloaked girl's baking skills." Really, if the boy hadn't wanted to be caught so easily, he should have done better than to sit out in the middle of a hall where anyone could have walking past to catch him in his act of two-timing.

"H-How dare you address an aristocrat in such a manner?" He demanded, angry that he was being insulted by what he perceived as a mundane child. "I shall—"

"Guiche." He froze like stone as Montmorency leaned forward with a furrowed brow and a suspicious glare. "What is he talking about?"

Guiche looked more concerned with the girl than the familiar; a horrible mistake he'd learn never to repeat again. "Nothing but lies I assure you, Montmorency. After all, I—"

"Cannot tell lies in front of your eyes? Such a phrase looses credence with continual abuse boy." The familiar of the Zero stated before he looked to Montmorency. "I've heard him say the same line to that younger girl the previous night." He hadn't bothered with the child's name but did it matter really? The description alone was enough to turn Montmorency's suspicion into rage while Guiche's confidence was rapidly dwindling into cold, empty fear. Ah, what fun to be had in a bit of controlled chaos and some sensible violence… made all the sweeter by the nice curveball coming their way. He stepped out of the way just in time as to not get caught up in the ensuing, and decidedly one-sided, fight that was about to take place.

Though his back was turned to them, there was no mistaking the cries of outrage and heartbreak of two young girls, shameless praises and whimpered pleadings, and the sharp sound of hands meeting face at blinding velocity. The sizeable crowd of students that had gathered to watch the show laughed at Guiche's misfortune as he laid on the ground nursing sore cheeks as the two girls stormed away with heads held high though there was a faint glimmer of tears hiding away at the corner of their eyes.

Guiche tried to find some form of salvation for his pride and found it by shattering it further by spotting the one who he believed caused this in the first place, the one who dared to not only have his back to him, but to walk away like he was nothing! A zero! The familiar…

"You, boy!" he shouted, rising to his feet with all the superiority he could muster despite his stinging face. "You dare to make two lovely ladies cry? You, a _child_, dare to make a mockery of a noble such as I? I will not stand for this, this travesty!" The students were no longer laughing, their attention caught between the byplay of the two though the familiar in question had only stopped walking away from Guiche, he did not deign to turn and face him, infuriating the blonde further. "I shall teach you to respect your betters, _commoner!_ I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel."

"No."

"W-What?" If Guiche had expected fear or surprise from the "boy" he was sorely disappointed for the familiar _still_ kept his back to him and his one-word response sounded almost bored!

"I have no interest in wasting my time with an incompetent child. Challenge me again when you're worth the effort, _boy._" The familiar resumed his walk back towards his master.

"You-You coward!" yelled Guiche, "You're too frightened to face me, admit it!" The familiar kept walking and, desperate, Guiche tried one last time to earn the familiar's anger. "You're nothing, you hear me familiar! You're just as worthless as your master!"

The familiar stopped and though Guiche smiled at having caught him at last, he couldn't explain just why he felt as though he had earned the Devil's attention. "You said that _you_ would be the one to teach _me_ respect? I believe it will be _I_ who shall teach _you_ to respect your betters, _little boy_. Where and when do you wish to make your grave?"

"Thirty minutes hence, at Vestry Field." He declared hotly, turning on his heel and stomping off to prepare, believing the sweat on his brow was from the day's heat and nothing to do with the familiar's words.

Satisfied that the wait would be short, the familiar wondered just where this Vestry Field happened to be when Louise finally managed to shove her way through the crowd to stand before him with as fierce a glare as the night previous when she tried to make a launderer out of him. "What do you think you're doing?" She didn't give him time to answer, grabbing him by the wrist and attempting to drag him off somewhere but found it nearly impossible though there was a strange, almost prideful gleam hidden in the shadows of his hood.

'_Strong for one so untrained in the fighting arts…_' He asked, "What troubles you now, Little One?"

"Don't call me little!" she snapped as she struggled to pull him along to no avail. "You are coming with me to Guiche and apologize to him! He might forgive you and call off this farce of a duel!"

The familiar frowned and broke her grip on his arm with ease. "You are only half-right Little One. This duel is a farce but it is necessary for the boy to learn that there is more to this world than what he perceives."

"You don't understand. A commoner can't hope to win against an aristocrat! He'll kill you!"

His head tilted to the side the slightest bit at her words, hearing more than what she actually spoke. She hid it well behind her anger and frustration, but through the bond of familiar and mage, he could feel her concern, her fear of losing him. His answering smile was just a touch sad as he thought of the idea of death.

"None that have come after me have the potential of ending my existence, even those whose whole existence revolves entirely upon dealing death to all who stand in their way." He gave her a considering look for a moment before nodding. He turned away from her and started off after Guiche, following the blonde's trail towards Vestry Field. "Do not fear for me Little One. I've faced far worse than a spoiled little boy."

* * *

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche smiled, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his golden locks. He whipped the rose in his hand, allowing a petal to fall to the ground. There was a bright flash of mana before a metallic suit of armor rose up from the ground with such speed that earned more than a few awed whispers from the crowd. "I am known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore the bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

The familiar of the Zero tilted his head inquisitively at the sight of the magical construct. "That… is it?" There was a strange gleam in the shadowed eyes of the familiar, like the whiteness was now more a glow than a reflection. He raised a hand, palm facing the golem. "**_Esbimca._**" Dark, shadowed light appeared in the familiar's hand and launched forth with the speed of a cannonball and struck with a force several times that. The golem had no chance of survival as its chest exploded from the impact and what pieces weren't immediately vaporized were less than molten scrap. Satisfied that the toy was destroyed, the familiar set his hand back within the pocket of his jacket and addressed Guiche, "Try again boy and this time, try and refrain from disappointing me further."

The blonde, nay the entire crowd, was shocked by the familiar's actions for while there was no mistaking the magic in the attack it was the almost alien casting of it that brought fear into their hearts for there existed but one other magic that was not like their own, done by bare and empty hands. The sorcery of the elves; the Magic of the Firstborn.

Guiche could do nothing but react entirely on instinct and unfortunately, his flight response had taken off along with his common sense. Waving his wand frantically to and fro, he called forth not one but _six_ more golems, all heavily armed with weaponry that bordered on the obscene and armor nearly half as bad with thick spikes and thicker shields.

It wasn't enough.

"**_Sedaun._**" This time, the familiar didn't deign to even raise his hand up as the sky became like moonless night, a hailstorm of stars shooting down from the heavens to strike like molten arrows upon the golems, striking them down like sheep to the slaughter.

But the familiar wasn't done.

His hood had fallen back from the wind generated by the spells result and his eyes, pale and empty, were seen clearly by the students, eyes that were locked upon Guiche's own. "**_Cemahle._**" Guiche flinched away with his mouth opened in a yelp but no sound came through. This startled the blonde and he tried to speak fully but found that no matter how hard he tried, he could make no sound. He looked to the familiar of the Zero and saw wickedness in those pearly orbs, a vicious sneer of sharpened teeth as he finished the mage off with one final spell. "**_Pmeht._**"

The students gasped in horror as Guiche's eyes turned black and his hands moved frantically over them as his mouth remained open in a silent wail of despair for now he was no longer merely rendered mute, he had been blinded as well, by a magic that, for all he knew, was permanent. He slumped to his knees, hands held tightly over his eyes though they did not stop the flow of tears or the quivering of his shoulders as he openly wept.

"Do you understand now, boy?" spoke the familiar as he replaced his hood once more upon his head. "Had you faced me seriously, I would have ended this farce with humiliation but as it is, I've found your attitude in desperate need of adjustment. The spells I've cast upon you have rendered you both mute and blind but there is more to it than just that boy. I've done more than take your sight and voice…

"I've taken your _magic._" No one dared to make a sound, not a gasp not a whimper, though Guiche struggled to do all this and more as he writhed helplessly on the ground. "Who is worthless now boy? You claim my mistress as a Zero, and yet here you lie, writhing about like a worm, no less than that even. You are more than worthless boy. You're _nothing._"

"Familiar." He stopped his tirade but did not turn to face the speaker.

"Little One."

"… The spells… break them." She was hesitant and rightly so, for she had no idea if he was able or willing to do just that.

"Why?" It was another test, somehow she just knew it was another test but she couldn't figure out the why or what-for. Only that, should she fail, she would lose more than Guiche.

"Because… no mage deserves a life like that… to be without sight or speech is terrible to anyone, but to be a mage without magic… it's like…" She swallowed nervously, "like a dragon without wings."

There was no acknowledgment by her familiar for a long moment before his shoulders quivered with his quiet chuckle. "A dragon without wings, eh?" He chuckled again. "More and more you're proving your worth." He gestured upon Guiche, who had risen to a kneeling position, bowed in the vague direction of Louise's voice. "**_Acihy._**"

"Pleasepleasepleaseple—" Guiche shot up with a gasp, cleared eyes blinking rapidly against the sudden harshness of the sun's light.

Satisfied, the familiar turned and walked over towards his mistress, not caring at all how the students retreated from him as he drew near. He stood before her, suddenly equal to her height though he had been shorter mere moments ago, a sign of respect or something else she could not tell, only that the smile on his face was that born of pride and her heart beat just a bit faster because of it.

"Vallière." She turned and saw Guiche on his feet, bent at the waist in a bow reserved only for royalty and she stared with wide eyes as he continued. "I… I am sorry for everything I ever said or thought about you and I promise on the Gramont name that I shall never say such things or allow them to be said in my presence again."

Louise continued to stare at the blonde with open-mouthed astonishment though she snapped it shut at hearing her familiar's chuckling once more. "You are more than I gave you credit. The offer still stands. I will fight you for real when you're strong enough to contest with me, Guiche de Gramont so keep getting stronger and perhaps, someday, you will be known as the Steel rather than the Bronze."

* * *

He stood in front of her in the empty classroom armed only with a simple piece of chalk and a board filled almost to the brim with knowledge of the arcane to keep his adversary at bay. Across from him, sitting at the desk closest to him and the board with a beaming smile on her face was his would-be student, eagerly awaiting his instruction with quill in one hand and a fresh roll of parchment in the other.

"Before we begin, let me ask you this Little One. How do you define the power behind magic?" His hope that her people had a serious understanding of it compared to the childish displays he had witnessed thus far was dashed by her prompt reply.

"By willpower of course!"

"… Willpower…" He massaged the bridge of his nose, wondering once more if he was really the right person to be doing this. "I suppose then, that the words "_mana_" or "_prana_" have little meaning to you?" He could almost see the question marks above her head and there was no keeping in the weary sigh. "Magic is not powered by will; it can be guided by it, controlled even, but sheer force of will cannot make magic otherwise everyone would be casting spells all over the place."

She opened her mouth to protest this but then stopped to actually think about it for a moment, reigning in her instinct to react first and think second. "Well… we refer to it as willpower but generally speaking, if a mage uses too much of it, they become too exhausted to cast even the smallest of spells…"

"Which just confirms my theory that your people have been using prana without adding mana to the mixture of your spells," He nodded. "Magic is powered by two forces; the force of nature and the world known as "mana" and the force of life in living things be they human or otherwise known as "prana". The two energies are often spoken simply as "MP" by those who know of them. From what I saw of the boy, your teacher, and yourself Little One, your people only use prana and thus, exhaust themselves by casting what most would consider childish spells."

Louise fervently finished taking her notes before she asked, "Is that why you were so insulted by Guiche's golem? Because it was weaker than those you could create?"

"Little One, the kinds of golems I've seen are literal _giants_ compared to the toy that Gramont made to challenge me." He didn't quite answer her question and continued on before she could try again, "As for your problem Little One… well it's still that just that you are exerting more prana than necessary just without the normal exhaustion that follows. Most spells are made with a limit of power behind them and even the smallest overflow can cause disastrous results."

"Wait, you mean, that's it? That's what's been causing all the explosions? Too much magic?"

He blinked. "Explosions… as in, a common occurrence?" Her blush was almost answer enough but still he asked, "Precisely how often do your spells end up with explosive results? No, better yet, for what kinds of spells?"

"… All of them?" She answered, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

He stared at her for a long enough time that Louise wondered if perhaps her revelation had broken him when he suddenly incanted another foreign spell. "**_Clyh._**"

She flinched back with a gasp, not expecting anything specific but imagination was a powerful thing and hers especially. She half expected to be turned into a frog but instead found that, whatever spell her familiar had cast, it did not result in anything she could see or feel but it had obviously done something to him for he suddenly started to chuckle much like he did after the duel with Guiche. No, it was even more than that, he was actually laughing!

"From a midnight void… I had known of your power since your call Little One but never did I expect this. When I learned that your people were elementally aligned yet capable of using those that weren't their own, I dismissed your potential out of hand and for that I do apologize. I had thought your call little more than a fluke, a bit of random chance that allowed me to hear your voice first before others of my brethren but I know otherwise now."

"You mean… you know what's wrong with my magic?" Louise asked with a faint bit of hope in her voice. Though hidden beneath the shadows of his hood, she could tell that his eyes were locked upon her own and she felt herself freeze up from the sheer intensity of it.

"I will not speak its name but know that the blood that courses through your veins is both blessed and cursed. You will become the most powerful of mages on this world Little One but whether it will still be you or not remains yet to be seen. Many who have shared that blood did great things but few could be considered good and the rest were beyond a mortal's capacity to measure with words." His smile was one full of gleaming fangs, as though he could read her mind and calmed her with a dangerous reassurance. "Do not concern yourself with what-if's Little One. You asked for my guidance and you shall have it but should you stray… should your eyes turn just the slightest bit down that same path…

"I will see to it that you and all on this world who share that blood destroyed."

* * *

For a week, he had let it lie as a nuisance, an errant itch that he couldn't quite reach, a faint twinge at the back of his mind though the source of the irritation lay partially in fault from the runes upon his left hand. For days, he had brushed it aside, the idea that there was something out there waiting for him, something that he, of all beings, needed. There were few things in existence he coveted and fewer that he held dear in his heart and whatever this was, it couldn't be as precious as them and yet… He had flown to the town in the dark of the night when the moons were black and hung like ovular shadows in a starry sky. He had found the source of the beckoning and had taken it, leaving behind no sign of the burgling he had committed or any kind of expense to cover the loss, assured that such a thing would not be missed.

He had flown away from the academy and landed atop a nearby mountain, well away from any prying eyes or listening ears, and turned once more to the mortal guise amidst the thing's protests that the flight had been quite enjoyable and that it wanted the fun to continue. Of course, said fun was expressed primarily with the thing squealing like a little girl the entire time and that was an annoyance he would not tolerate a second time if he didn't have to. He stabbed it deep into the earth and stood back to regard the blade, noting how the runes on his hand had glowed brighter with this particular blade in his grasp than any other weapon he had tried before.

"Hehehe, I gotta say, I ain't never had a wielder quite like you before, Partner!" The sword laughed, obviously pleased with his show of physical strength, the quillion bouncing in place to its words. His frown deepened, knowing that he had made no promise of partnership with this strange weapon. "Who'd have guessed I'd be partnered with an eido—"

He shoved the sword deeper into the stone, too deep for any human hands to rip it free, and he growled. "How do you know my kind, sword? As far as I can sense, there has been no other here on this world for centuries!"

"Well… to be fair it's been a couple thousand years but…"

His eyebrows met his hairline and he _stared_ at the blade. He knew of only two swords to boast of age ranging past centuries and well into millennia and one was of his ilk, a blade that could tear the sky and earth asunder, and he had not seen or heard of that sword for such a time that he thought it dead or forgotten. Could it be…? "What is your name?"

"Hmmm? My name is Derflinger, why do you ask?"

Disappointment was a bitter blow but then, the realization of the name came immediately after and excitement, even rapture, snared him tightly. "You are… _the_ Derflinger?"

The sword seemed surprised that he knew of it and voiced it, "You know of me?" It sounded almost bashful at the idea that it had earned enough of a reputation to be heard by ears such as his.

"The fellow you spoke of… has not stopped his complaints of having never claimed you as his all those years ago. He said that you had earned a name for yourself for your ability to eat enchantments and use them to your own will. What was it that he called you… ah yes, the Devourer of Magi as I recall."

"That's me! So what, does that mean you're going to give me to him instead?" It sounded disappointed at that aspect. "He seemed nice but he carried too many swords as it was and none of them looked like they could hold a decent conversation…"

"Surely you jest; one such as _I_, to part with a treasure such as you so willingly?" His grin was a mouthful of fangs, wicked revelry gleaming on pearly whites. "I claim you as _my_ sword, Derflinger. For however long I remain on this world."

"Really?" The sword all but trembled as he tore it free from the earth and placed it gently into its sheathe. "I'll do my best to live up to your expectations, Partner!"

He smiled and cast off the mortal shell once more to take to the air and called out into the wind, "Call me—"

* * *

Familiar… what a word so easily spoken, so easy to recognize, but to truly understand? One may as well try and squeeze water from a stone for all the good it would do. Louise had thought her familiar nothing more than a boy, a plebian, a nothing… and when she realized how similar her thoughts had been to those of her tormentors she almost became physically sick that she would be so hypocritical? She supposed that it was made all the worse by the fact that her familiar was more than he appeared, more than he had said, more than what he had done… that what he had done to Guiche had been but a sample of his power, a fraction of the whole of his ability.

That he had used what was, in comparison, a spell any child could cast with ease.

"And that was Tabitha the Snowy Wind with her dragon familiar, Sylphid." Professor Colbert called out to the crowd that was still enraptured with the blue dragon hatchling.

Days after her first lesson in his style of magic, she had asked him to explain himself with more humility than she had given to anyone and whether or not this had appealed to him, she did not know, but he answered her regardless. He said that his race was as ancient as time and likely to be just as old should things continue as they have. That they were a species unique to every individual but sharing a common trait that marked them above the mortal coil though they involved themselves in the affairs of mortals whenever the need arose or the desire was felt. They had earned many names across the different worlds, whole planets where magic was as much a ruling factor as appearance or choice of attire. Worlds so similar and yet so entirely different… worlds that gave them many names though one became the most prominent of them all…

"Next up, Miss Louise de La Vallière." Professor Colbert announced.

Louise swallowed her nerves. "Let's go."

As she walked to the center of the exhibition's stage, her mind briefly traveled back to the question that had followed. She had found out _what_ her familiar was, if only vaguely, but she had no idea as to _who_ he was. He hadn't answered straight away like he had for her first question, looking into her eyes and searching for something… before he told her _everything…_ She had regained enough pride to call his bluff, to proclaim him a boaster… and had immediately lost it from the fainting spell that resulted in seeing only a flicker of his true form. She sincerely hoped that she could brave it fully in front of her peers and her princess…

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière! Allow me to introduce my familiar…" She glanced once more over her shoulder back at the false boy that stood waiting, who nodded his assurance that he would do his part if she did her own. "Conqueror of the Skies who soars on wings of moonless night, the Hallowed Father who emerges from the midnight void, the First Sire to the Eidolons…!" She looked back and saw the closed eyes of her familiar as he glowed with power, his form a shining star as he waited for the command to be spoken, to shine with _all_ of his glory. "Shoulder the sky and enfold the earth…!" The name became lost in the roar of her familiar as he leapt into the air.

Like a rocket, he shot towards the sky, leaving behind a vibrant trail of magic that swelled with him as he pierced the atmosphere and entered into the cold expanse of outer space. Turning tightly, he glared down at the massive world below and saw for himself the strange, foreign familiarity it bore with so many others before tucking his wings close and diving down once more with enough speed to appear like a blazing meteor to those below. He halted mere yards away from the hard and unforgiving earth and with the sudden drop of speed there came a sound like glass shattering as the once blue skies shattered into darkness of the night, the broken shards falling like snow around the gaping crowd.

Imagine for a moment, that the greatest of blacksmiths, those whose creations last forevermore in the pages of history and well into the corridors of legend, put aside their mutual differences and found instead a common goal: to create something that would make gods tremble from a mere glance, something that could destroy a mountain with the simple swish of a mighty tail and tear whole buildings asunder with a single flap of massive wings. If you can imagine such a thing even just the slightest bit, than you too would an inkling of the majesty the crowd was witnessing.

Amethyst scales that shone like freshly polished steel and set like the finest armor, with accents of bronze in the underbelly. Wickedly sharp talons that curved like sickles ready to reap death upon all that they may snatch, and claws just the same though mirrored to the hands of a human rather than those of an eagle. A massive tail that bore at its beginning, a blade that was as much an axe as it was a guillotine as it swung perilously through the air with every swipe of the tail. The finest leather stretched tightly in wings that kept such a form airborne with powerful flaps that caused the wind to surge with every downward stroke. A head that held only a simple pair of horns and pearly white eyes that glowed with the power to rival that of a god and, in the wrong circumstances perhaps, make even devils weep in envy.

Louise took some well deserved pride that she was one of the few present to not openly drop to their knees at the sight of her familiar as she declared them both once more. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and this… is my familiar! **_BAHAMUT!_**"

* * *

He wondered for just a moment, which for a mortal would have been the blinking of an eye but to him as long as day's night, whether there was something to be considered with coincidence and whether such a thing existed at all. There was no other explanation for the sense of déjà vu he felt on seeing his mistress' interactions with her eldest sister, an interaction that brought both fond memories and a strange homicidal urge to the fore of his mind with the later growing more dominant with every word shrieking forth from the spectacled girl's shrill mouth.

When the physical torment had started upon his mistress, he had let it slide as a means for Louise to exercise her evasion and defense, both of which seemed to have completely disappeared alongside her pride and confidence. This was not the student he had trained in the arts of magic or the mistress he'd follow to the depths of Hell; this was a disgusting mockery and one he would endure no longer.

"Little One, if you do not something about that _child_ I will see to it myself." He warned Louise whom responded back with an open mouthed gape made wider by her sister pulling on her cheeks. Elèonore glared down upon the familiar of her sister with a visible sneer and spoke with a voice heavy with derision.

"As if a mere boy can do—"

"**_Cemahla._**" Elèonore continued to speak and found herself with no voice. She gaped, her mouth moving like a puppet's own for a moment before her eyes fell once more to the boy and, rage burning like fire behind her glasses, moved a hand to her wand even as Louise escaped from striking range while her familiar smiled, satisfied with the silence. He watched as Elèonore waved her wand at him with mounting futility that grew into desperation as her academic mind began to process what he had done.

"You can't cast magic sister," explained Louise, sounding repentant but not looking it at all with the wide, vicious smile on her face. "The spell my familiar has cast keeps both your voice and magic locked away."

The familiar in question turned his head back towards the nearby town that was within riding distance of the Vallière estates and wondered whether it was because of his imagination that he heard the sounds of celebration both there and in the nearby servants' house…

* * *

He stood atop a cliff that overlooked the steeper paths that lead through the nearby hills of Saxe-Gotha, the same paths that his unwilling mistress had been carried on mere hours ago. The plan was sound but her sacrifice was needless and more than that, an insult. His mistress' power was great and she had already mastered the weakest of spells, which to her own people were the castings of a master mage in full force rather than a student seeking to impress her teacher. The commanding officers thought to use her as a means of guarding their retreat and she took to it with a willingness that disturbed him only until she escaped from their scrutiny and allowed her fear to show.

The maid had given him a potion for sleep, to help them both escape, still in denial that the mortal form he wore was anything more than an artificial shell and that such mediocrities could affect him. Still, it had its uses in silencing the protests of his mistress and serving as justifiable reason why she was to be taken alongside the evacuees of the nearby town.

He heard the soldiers before he saw them, the sound of footsteps marching to the beat of drums; the sound of war's approach. The mundane, those that bore no magic but skill and physical prowess, were at the fore while those who utilized magic rode either beside or behind them depending upon rank.

Resting against the cliff's sole tree, Derflinger spoke up, "Do you have a plan?"

"Plan?" repeated the familiar. He sounded amused though he didn't look it. "I would think such odds required no plan."

"Do I hear a "_but_" in there, Partner?" asked Derflinger.

"Hmm… I may assume my true form even without Little One's command but as I am bound to her intent, I cannot utilize all of my power."

"Wait, her intent? Then, shouldn't you be able to wipe them out?" asked the sword to which the familiar shook his head.

"Little One intended to die for her country and take as many of them with her. I do not share such a sentiment and without her presence, I can only use a fraction of my power without risking the bond that ties us together."

Derflinger hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "Then… what are you going to do, Partner? There's no denyin' your power but there's an awful lot of mages down there…"

"Indeed… and I had been bested with smaller numbers before though those few were far more gifted than those below." An idea came to him then. One that he had never dared to try again in the centuries since the last time when—No… It was best to leave her in the past where she belonged. Still, if Derflinger was willing… "Tell me, Derflinger. In all the years have you heard of the process known as _Junction_?"

"_Junction_?" If the sword possessed any eyes, it would have blinked quizzically at the word. "No I can't say that I have."

"The process is unique to one world that my brethren and I have visited several times before. A world where we are bound to a mortal to answer their calling and bestow upon them what powers and gifts we are able to give them but it is not without its consequences. The longer we remained within the souls of those we _Junction_ with, the more of their past is lost to them until all they can remember is the moment." His eyes darkened at the memory of the one brother who foolishly stayed too long with his chosen… and the horrible results of his actions.

"And you want to do that with me?" Derflinger asked. "But… I'm not really alive, Partner. Not in that way. How can I _Junction_ you?"

The familiar chuckled at that. "No, it would be impossible for me to Junction to you, but the reverse will be interesting if nothing else."

"Eh?"

* * *

It started with the madness… that's what the one soldier left alive from that massacre had said, though his testimony did him little credence towards his own sanity. The night had just begun, the sun lost beyond the horizon and the moons already halfway up towards their zenith in the sky when the music had started. At least, that's what the soldier guessed it to be for his own ears were dulled by the maddened shrieks of his comrades at the forefront of the march, those who heard the sound clearly and, being of mortal mind and mortal comprehension, could not even begin to understand the words of the song and so lost themselves to the depths of madness.

They were lucky; they didn't have enough wits left to realize the damnation that was already upon them.

The song had reached a crescendo when it appeared, shining like a second sun though far smaller in size, the orb of light was still roughly the size of a castle tower and just hovered in the air like a lost star before It spoke.

"**_Retreat and you will live. Advance and you will die. Choose._**"

It all happened so quickly and everything was just so _loud_… he had no idea how much time had passed. By some unspoken signal, the mages had cast a spell of fireballs that flew upwards into the night sky and fell like meteors upon the golden orb only for the fires to be absorbed into it. No, not the fire—the _magic_… the light had devoured the magic and it had… it had…

It could have been a second or it could have been days, he had no idea only that, when it was over, the soldiers that bore no noble blood were slain, their corpses scattered like a toys swatted down by an angry god. Those who bore the spark of magic had their ashes fall like snow across the decimated hills that now bore molten trenches and lakes of lava where bodies still cooked and fouled the air with the acrid stench of burning meat. Seventy thousand men sent out to battle… and only one survived the massacre…

Only then, when the soldier's mind was a hair's width away from cracking to pieces, did the cause of the devastation make itself known to him. Being close enough to squash him underneath a massive foot, the light It gave off was not as blinding as before and he could see It clearly for what it was. A massive suit of golden armor forged in the shape of a dragon with wings carved in the shape of shields and tipped with lances bearing a horn upon its brow in the shape of a massive single-edged sword and, at the center of its breast and wings, jewels that shone with the same light as the legendary Void element, an unearthly green that belied the draconic armor's true state of being.

God's_ Fury_…

"**_Do you wonder why I spared you out of everyone here, boy?_**" The Fury spoke with a strange duality of voices. The soldier's nod was almost unperceivable, frozen as he was. "**_Do not think of the how's or why's of mere chance or you'll lose your head completely._**" Emerald eyes narrowed and a tail tipped with a massive butcher's blade sliced through the air. "**_You live because to every horror and to every miracle, there must be one to witness, to tell others of what nightmares they have seen, what joys they had felt._**

"**_Leave these lands and return to your country. Tell your superiors that their plan of invasion has failed as will all others that follow so long as my mistress intends to serve and protect these lands… and should your king visit you himself to hear your testimony tell him this: His mother's blood can carry him only so far and a bastard such as he never gets what they want, only what they deserve. Go._**" The soldier needed no further encouragement but even as he ran, he heard the Fury's voice as it spoke to someone only the Fury could perceive.

"**_And I know of you as well, foolish boy… and I know that Lady Cosmos holds no place in Her Heart for you. Did you think your goal of genocide would remain unchallenged? Did you think that her taint would not be noticed, that the blood of Jehova would stay lost? Pray that your death comes by other means foolish boy for when we meet I will be neither swift nor kind. Pray and hope that the thing you call a Servant of Lady Cosmos delivers for you._**"

Thousands of miles away, in the chambers of His Holiness, the Pope of Romalia and Saint Aegies the 32nd, Vittorio Serevare severed the connection in the Founder's Mirror and turned away from his youthful reflection, though not quick enough to miss the parlor of his skin or the sweat on his brow at what he had witnessed. His back still turned to the glass, he bowed his head and fervently began to pray for forgiveness for the actions he had committed and those still yet to be done but the truth was already revealed to him now.

He and his actions had been forsaken… and so too, had Halkeginia…

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_A Tale of Blood and Souls_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

The Final Fantasy franchise is one of, if not the, biggest gaming series known to mankind. Already gone past its fourteenth volume (as I refer to each individual storyline), Final Fantasy is a game virtually everyone knows about even if they've never played the game(s) in question. Though each volume is unique and different from its neighbors, there are many similarities amongst them. The main hero almost always uses a sword, of either ridiculous size or make, a group is always formed with each member being of a distinct class, giant chickenlike birds can be ridden like horses, and whenever magic is involved there is almost always summoned creatures to go with it. Though their forms and identities are just as diverse as each game, the summons most commonfound in Final Fantasy are whom I refer to as, the Almighty Three:

Shiva of the Tundra, Empress of Ice…

Ifrit the Infernal, Lord of Flames …

Bahamut the Hallowed Father, Conquerer of the Skies, The Dragon King…

Of all the summons that have appeared, these three are the most prominent of them all and are just as likely the most powerful of them bar those whose abilities revolve entirely around "instant death". Though to be fair, I had originally intended on doing an actual character from the Final Fantasy franchise first before a summon but then there came to mind not one, but _three_ summons that I eagerly wanted to write about but seeing as those last two did not make the cut, let's focus on the one that did.

I chose Bahamut for many reasons but I'll try to narrow it down to the top few. First and foremost, Bahamut is one of the few summons that could assume a human form, particularly one that was close to Louise's age and the idea of her summoning what she thought to be a mere child was too entertaining to pass up. Second, of all the summons Bahamut is one of the few that are elementally aligned to Louise's own "void" magic whose power isn't entirely dark (like Anima or Diablos) or whose abilities revolve around one-hit kill (like Odin). Third, I wanted to do something similar to the White Fatalis with Louise having her familiar teach her the arts of magic but be something more than a mere human at the same time. Fourth… well, let's put that one on hold for a bit more.

Louise's initial reaction to Bahamut is on par as usual with a bit more melodrama with the "child" talking down to her as though she were the youngling instead. Initially, her relationship with Bahamut was rocky but when he finally revealed to her who and _what_ he was… well, Louise's attitude had a major rework though she still keeps to certain vices and virtues. Even with his power capable of defending her, Louise still attempts to prove herself at the most inconvenient of times (i.e. with Fouqet, with Wardes, with an army, etc.) and with Bahamut teaching her to properly utilize her magic to its full potential… well, let's just say that her usual boasting would actually hold some water now.

Though generally serious for the most part, there would still be some comedic elements were I to continue this story and speaking of that… Out of the twenty-two already written, I think this one is definitely in the top five, if not three, of likely-to-be-written primarily for two reasons. Primarily because, unlike most of the others which started strong and ended quickly, I had trouble _stopping_. I wanted to write so many different segments that I nearly had a whole story going on its own there. The last reason actually involves one of those reasons and alludes back to why I picked Bahamut in the first place. Remember I had a fourth reason? Well as we've already seen, Bahamut on his own is pretty hardcore and with Derflinger his _Fury_ knows no bounds but imagine for just a moment, the possibility of a _Junction_ not only with Derflinger but with Louise as well…

_ZERO_ indeed...


	24. Addendum

_**A/N:**_ A year to the day and my how this story has grown, more than I ever expected or hope for! As of the time of this posting, The Familiars of Zero has received 286 fav's and 217 alerts, the most any story of mine has ever gained. I can't think of anything to say for there aren't enough words to express my feelings towards you all, my dear readers and reviewers but if I've learned one thing in life it's that actions speak louder than words so allow me to present to you all, the first "_Addendum_" chapter of The Familiars of Zero.

Though I warn you all, it does not include segments to each and every one-shot that came before. I could list off several reasons as to why but I'll settle for the simplest one. The segments below are all ones I considered writing with the original pieces but was too burned out and/or eager for the next piece to get to them so here they are with the added addition of an author's note following every piece explaining the why's and what-for's.

This does not mean that the other stories won't get their dues as I'm sure I'll end up having to write an "_Addendum II_" for the next several to come… Well, that being said, I hope for another great year of ideas and stories to write for:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Addendum_"

**"From a Midnight Void"**

How long had it been since last he saw his mistress? Days, weeks, or perhaps even further than that… Had whole years come and gone passing by that the frail link between him and his little mistress was so only by the weakness of mortal age? The exhaustion that came from the _Junction_ had been more than he had expected but then, he was the fool who had forgotten the nature of Derflinger to devour magic, including that which lay within its wielder though this was a subconscious action on the sword's part and far beyond its control. The ability had saved them but it had nearly damned him, weakening his reserves that keeping himself bound to this world was a constant struggle, never mind hiding his true nature from those who would take great pleasure in striking him down while he was still weak.

He had stumbled upon the half-elf entirely by accident, nearly collapsing on top of her really and in response she had done something he had thought impossible even with the so-called "magic of the firstborn" the elves of this world were infamous for. She had healed him, not enough to put him to full strength but considering that his state of being was less than a dying man's own it was a remarkable achievement and that she hadn't collapsed from exhaustion and died on the spot herself spoke volumes of her potential in magic. Too low in MP to risk the smallest of spells lest he break the mortal shell surrounding him and severing the frayed string connecting him to his Little Louise, he bided his time with the half-elf Tiffania Westwood, helping her in with whatever chores she had despite her frequent protests that a child should not have to work as hard as he for something she perceived as an everyday act.

It was more than a little surprising for him, when he cast a scanning spell upon her much like he had Louise, to discover that she too shared the same blood as his mistress and one of her classmates as well… Had he not met her mother, he'd have thought his mistress had been on the short end of the gene pool what with the rest bearing blood of royal distinction. Again though, having met Louise's mother, he had to wonder if such thoughts were best put in a reverse order…

"You're thinking about her again aren't you, Partner?" Derflinger's voice was a quiet whisper lest it disturb the harmony of Tiffania's harp. While not a connoisseur of music, even a sword like Derflinger could not deny that there was _magic _in the half-elf's playing whether she knew it or otherwise, magic that was helping them both heal from the strain of the _Junction_.

"Which her are you referring to, Derflinger?" He asked in kind. It was a fair question for Louise was not his first nor likely to be his last master though she would be among the most memorable… a memory he would carry personally to Lady Cosmos herself just to have a glimpse of her in the After. A request he was sure his Lady would deny as she had all the others, who were content in the way their lives had played and had moved further on in the After, too far where even he could not see or trend.

"The only her that matters. She's likely mad enough with that sleeping potion you slipped her but how long do you plan on staying away from her? Even holding without adding me to the equation, the magic that binds you both is growing weaker. If you don't meet up with her soon, it'll break entirely and you will be gone from this world. You might not be dead but how else will she take it?"

"The binding is strong enough to last until the time is right," he answered the sword. "Little One—… Louise… has to grow up without me, even if it's only for as short a time as a year."

"Hate to break it to ya Partner but a year is a long-time for people who aren't like you, or me for that matter."

"A year will be too short a time." He argued. "Louise still holds the childish belief that she is to take any command given her no matter the risks or rewards involved be they for her or those closest to her. She was willing to throw her life away because of a cowardly general's orders because, in her heart of hearts, she believed that his words were those of Henrietta's and so of such importance as to be followed. I was there standing beside her on that hill when she spoke of her strategies Derflinger and I was not included in any of them.

"I had wanted her to gain self-reliance but not at the cost of her common sense. Alone she would have died and with me… with _us_ together _Junctioned_ as we were… the songs they would sing, the stories they would tell, would still linger a thousand centuries hence."

"Is _that_ why? You feel that you've lost some chance of glory—"

"It was never about me. It has never been about me. From the Dawn to the Dusk, stories and histories will intertwine and facts will be merged with fiction but the core truth that will always remain is that it is the heroes of the story who are remembered for their actions, not those who helped them become immortal in the pages of time." He looked up into the sky and saw the stars clearly, the moons black and hidden as dark circles in an otherwise beautiful night.

Derflinger took such a long time to consider his words he half-thought the sword had simply given up when it spoke slowly, still thinking as it spoke, "… It's not about Louise throwing her life away… because her life was never at risk to begin with was it…? It was more about… securing her immortality?"

"As far as mortal beings comprehend it, I suppose such a word fits best." He agreed. "Louise was willing to throw that chance at immortality away. I will not stand for such arrogance a second time. Less patient eidolons have done worse than allow a second chance."

"… I'm almost afraid to ask but what would be worse than a second chance in the eyes of an eidolon?"

He didn't answer right away, buried deep in the waves of the past. An image of a once proud and beautiful maiden became a nightmare of Hell, an abomination so horrendous as to be chain and broken in two. Of thirteen sigils whose greatness preceded their fall for that which they were born to do had become their undoing and they turned against their siblings and their Mother. A brother whose heart was akin to a lion's own, whose faith and trust exceeded his common sense and so cast both him and she who he would have protected down a path neither of them could turn back on. Slowly, he dredged himself onto the shores of the present and his pearly white gaze met the unseen one of his blade. "Sometimes… a second chance is one chance too many."

* * *

_**A/N:** As I said before, with "From a Midnight Void" I've found it more difficult to stop writing than to continue and the above segment is just one sample that I managed to confine myself to. I've been wanting to do an aftermath of the Saxe-Gotha battle for some time and I thought, who better to do than Bahamut? That and I felt that some added definition to Bahamut's character was needed, the things that drive him to do what he does and so on. I wanted to drive home the point that while he is immensely powerful he is not all-powerful and though he cannot die per-say, there are other fates far worse that could befall him._

* * *

**"Hail to the King"**

Godzilla was not a creature of sentience though there was no denying the uncanny intelligence he possessed. He could think and he could plan but adding in the primordial instincts several million years in the making did not a sentient make. He was intelligent enough to comprehend most words and commands but it was not the words he understood so much as the intent behind them. He could scent the air better than any hound and see more than the smallest shift in body language than any sharp-eyed hawk could dare to dream. Oddly enough, he seemed to understand Tabitha the most out of the small circle of friends his mother kept…

Still, being a creature primarily of instinct, Godzilla understood some things better than most and others just blew right past his ability to comprehend. He could understand that his mother was young and the desire to find a mate would arise in her eventually but he would think she'd find one closer to her own age and one that spoke words that he didn't mean or attempt to take her away to the island floating above the ocean waters without him despite his massive size. His mother bade him to wait for her on the shores and he consented only so long until the wooden bird carrying her was out of sight. He dived into the salty waters and followed quickly, stopping occasionally to feed on the schools of fish that were either too dumb or too complacent to realize what a predator was. He surfaced for breath and to check for the island's position but otherwise remained in the ocean depths.

His link to his mother was strange, even he knew that. His kind always possessed a bond with their parents, one he himself hoped to share with his own hatchlings, but the bond between he and his mother was nothing like how it should be. For one thing, if ever one happened to be asleep and the other awake, the sleeper would dream of what the other did. Contrary wise, if both were lost in the depths of unconsciousness, mother and son could walk together, the boundaries of reality lost to them and they could interact as family however they wished.

Some nights, she swam with him in the sea, surfing with the dolphins and cruising alongside whales that nearly matched his own size. Others were spent walking beside her in the hallways of the castle in the heart of her territory, talking nonsense and generally having a merry old time.

So it was without question that he knew the moment it happened, that mother's possible-mate encroached upon the sacred rituals and took her mind and will by force. Buried under countless layers of falsehood, he could only dimly hear her true voice and it was weeping… The fires he breathed would not be compared to his anger for such a comparison would be a mockery to his rage.

He dove down deeper and deeper into the ocean floor even as the pressure grew strong enough to become more than a dull ache and well into the throws of agony. He dove until he reached the abysmal bottom and turned sharply to face the surface and shot upwards with steadily increasing speed. Light flared along his spines as he approached and his eyes gained the molten glow that preceded the release of his flames but he kept the fires deep in his gut. He shot from the ocean waves like a rocket and though he felt the need to vocalize his approach, he kept silent as massive claws reached upwards and grasped the rocky bottom of the floating continent. Faint embers sparking out from his mouth, Godzilla dug into the bedrock, haphazardly tossing glowing stones of power from his path until the earth was around him once more, a different but still familiar territory.

He reached out and again felt his mother's despair, her rage being a candle to his hellish fury. He tore through the bedrock, plowing through the earth at such speed that the ground almost melted as he passed though that could have been more because of the heat from his gut growing with every passing moment. He paused only long enough to be sure where his mother stood in position before he shoved his head upwards. Nightmare eyes met those of shock that quickly became horror, a sword starting to rise up in defense but it was too late.

The hellish flames burst forth from fanged jaws and burned all that was in their path, continuing on past manmade constructions and turning a good stretch of the land into a blazing inferno that melted down from emerald pillars into mundane towers of red and orange. His roar echoing still in the horizon, Godzilla turned his head and eyes downward and saw his mother, alive and unhurt but was she free? Had the monster's death been enough to free her from its wicked spell?

No, it hadn't.

But his voice? Now, that was more than enough.

She ran to his muzzle and pressed herself against the soft scales, relief flowing from her like tidal waves as tears fell from her eyes though she was smiling. She had never expected him to rescue her from such impossible odds and that he had was shocking enough that, combined with the previous events and the possibilities of those to follow… Well, all she wanted was a good cry and perhaps a long night's rest, but she would heal from this and grow stronger for it. He purred and closed his own eyes, pushing confidence and assurance through their bond.

Not far from her sat a man of royal garb but looking more like a fish gasping for air with a face as pale as snow. His mouth moved but no sound issued forth save for a faint, almost mouse-like squeak. He had heard of the beast that had been summoned by his beloved's best friend but she had never told him how much it bore resemblance to the _leviathan_ itself. Louise turned to regard the man but still kept her hands against the massive creature's chin. "Prince Wales allow me to introduce you to Godzilla. My… son."

* * *

_**A/N:** One of the first possible scenarios I thought of when I was considering having Louise summon Zilla was what would happen with the whole mind-controlled wedding scenario, more specifically how would Zilla be able to interfere with the wedding and show to the world why it is a very good idea to stay firmly on his good side and never, under any circumstances, try and hurt Louise in any way, shape, or form. All that results from such stupidity is a quick, fiery death._

* * *

**"Artificial Creation"**

"And that was Tabitha the Snowy Wind with her dragon familiar, Sylphid." Professor Colbert called out to the crowd that was still enraptured with the blue dragon. Stitch had to admit, she was an impressive sight but compared to what else he had seen in the universe… well, okay, he hadn't seen that much but all considering, she was still cooler than the rest of the familiars. Except Flame but that was only because the salamander had the same passion for explosions as he did with the added effect of making them _way_ bigger than Stitch could with the limited materials at the genetic experiment's disposal. The earth mages had only recently finished filling up the hole.

"Next up, Miss Louise de La Vallière." Professor Colbert announced.

Louise swallowed her nerves. "Let's go."

Stitch nodded and followed along just beside his friend. Friend… now that was a word he was still getting used to using just as he was with using only two of his arms and keeping both his antennae and spines hidden away. Disguising himself didn't help him blend in completely but it stopped the comments of the Zero summoning a hellhound from circulating somewhat.

Well that, a major property damage but otherwise…

As she walked to the center of the exhibition's stage, Louise wondered whether she should bother to try and pretend what her familiar planned on doing for the exhibition. Since she told him of it, he had clammed up tighter than an oyster and outright refused to even speak in his native tongue his plans of stealing the show. How he intended to do that after the spectacular display of Sylphid, Louise had no idea. Still, her familiar was, if nothing else, a constant source of surprise… Taking one more deep breath to steady her nerves, she looked out at the audience and called out, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière! Allow me to introduce my familiar… Stitch."

Hearing his name, the little blue-furred alien scuttled forward and stood up to his full height, coming just up to Louise's hips and waved. "Hi!" The audience started muttering at this, the younger and older students caught by surprise at hearing him speak but he didn't care for them for opportunity was ringing once more with three of his favorite victims — er, _people_, sitting in the front row of the audience along with the rest of Louise's classmates.

"… Why is he smiling at me like that?" Montmorency whispered to Guiche who merely shrugged in response, not really paying attention as he was deep in thought over what he could have possibly done to make a better show of his beautiful Verdandi. Beside Montmorency, Kirche's tanned face rapidly began to lose its color as she recognized the smile that the beast shared with her Flame and the events that followed.

The Germanian noble had time enough to gasp in fright as Stitch's second pair of arms sprouted and he sprung into action faster than she could blink. The three shrieked in fright as the little alien tossed them into the air, chairs and all, and started juggling them one after the other as he proceeded back up to the exhibition stage.

"Round and round they go where they stop only Stitch knows!" He cackled, much to the apparent delight of the crowd that was laughing with delight at his ability or the ear-splitting shrieking from a particularly terrified blonde, Stitch honestly couldn't tell which though he had to admit he was rather surprised that Guiche could reach such a high vocal range.

The ground trembled just enough that to any common person be they mage or mundane, animal or vegetable, it would have been easily disregarded or unnoticed entirely but Stitch was the greatest experiment of genetics that the top scientist of the known universe had ever created. Speech impediment aside, he is one of the most advanced life form and his senses were the top of the line so he knew instantly that the tremor was not a minute shifting of tectonic plates or even some massive beast moving about above or below the ground. No, it was the very earth itself, molding and shaping itself to form something; a really _big_ something. Despite his already massive smile from his latest prank, Stitch somehow managed to make a wicked smile as he spoke something in his native tongue that roughly translated would be:

"Oooh! A _fight!_"

* * *

_**A/N:** I won't lie, I thought of a thousand and one different ways for Stitch to demonstrate his awesomeness to the judges and this one won primarily because it was both the simplest, and funniest, one to exercise as the rest required… well, it's Stitch and if anyone is familiar with what the little fella can do than I needn't iterate further._

* * *

**"Reflections in the Moonlight"**

"**_You're nervous._**" Louise glanced out the corner of her eye at her partner and answered back through the telepathic link they shared.

"_It's hard not to be. It's not that I don't have any faith in you just…_" He placed a tri-fingered hand upon her shoulder and smiled gently at her.

"**_It is one thing to know the truth than it is to understand it._**" He gave her shoulder a firm but reassuring squeeze as Professor Colbert called out for her to take her turn on the center stage alongside her familiar. Steeling her resolve, Louise marched forward as her partner followed along beside her with smooth and steady steps compared to her own. She stood at the center and stared out at the audience made up mostly of students too young for their second year of schooling or already past it. Most were her own year-mates but it was not their eyes that concerned or whose opinion mattered most to her. She swallowed her nerves and spoke up with far more conviction than she actually felt.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière! Allow me to introduce my partner, Mewtwo! Though not his most powerful of abilities, he will demonstrate the full scope of his power here and now!" She stepped aside as Mewtwo stepped up to take center stage. He spread his arms out wide as his tail began a steady motion before he began to move his arms as though he were trying to spin something together, which seemed exactly the case as the once cloudless sky grew dark with thick and heavy clouds.

Contrary to what its name might imply, _Rain Dance_ did not need any actual dancing to work, just a simple and steady motion to a song only its user could hear and interpret in their own as Mewtwo himself was doing. His eyes glowed blue as lightning came crashing down on opposite sides of the stage as rain fell against a massive bubble of azure light that kept the people dry from the torrential downpour. With a sudden wave of his hand, the clouds parted and the sun shone brighter than ever before and the audience thought the demonstration over.

They were wrong.

It had only begun.

Mewtwo had brought both his hands together, cupping a growing ball of light in his hands before unleashing it skyward in a massive beam of solar light. _Solar Beam_, a powerful attack that often required time to charge on otherwise regular days, is different from most beam-style attacks. For example, _Ice Beam_ moves like lightning and even a near-hit can cause the target to freeze solid whereas _Hyper Beam_, an attack that always required time to charge, was a devastating beam of power that had to carefully aimed by even the weakest of Pokémon as even a weak charge could lead to disastrous results. What makes these three beam attacks so different from another besides the element difference is that while _Ice Beam_ and _Hyper Beam_ always travels in a straight line, _Solar Beam_ doesn't.

It _curves_.

Like a rainbow of pure, golden light, the massive beam of energy came crashing down precisely where a massive earth golem had just finished constructing itself per its maker's unique specifications. Though not large enough to encompass the construct whole, the attack was large enough to leave a gaping hole where the torso ought to be and sent the golem crumbling to rubble with one errant glowing rock struck hard against Fouquet's head, knocking the woman unconscious before she even realized what had happened.

The audience, completely clueless to all this, stood with thunderous applause, even those who thought nothing short of ill-will bordering on contempt toward Louise the Zero and her strange, silent familiar, were on their feet. Mewtwo smiled and reached out a hand toward Louise and, together, the two took a bow as they smiled

* * *

_**A/N:** Imagining what Mewtwo would do for the "talent show" wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be, especially after a quick reminder that, thanks to the anime, rules of attack are variable at best and can be twisted on their ear with frightening ease. Let us not forget that, in the anime, Wing Attack is not so much a physical attack as it is an energy one. Don't believe me, look up how a Dragonite performs the attack in the anime on Bulbapedia. Also, before anyone argues this fact, though Mewtwo did not demonstrate the abilities in any media, he can learn and use the moves, Rain Dance, Thunder, Sunny Day, and Solar Beam and screw the rules of the game, having only four attacks is not only stupid but limiting to a Pokémon's true potential._

* * *

**"All That Is Dark"**

Jacque stood in front of the crowd of wary students, his snow white face empty of emotion and his eyes, surrounding as they were by rings of black, stood out all the more with their haunting emerald color. He had refused to change his attire, his one true argument with his master. She thought his attire something to alter, to change, but his clothes, from his boots to his hat, were as much a part of him as his nails were to his hands, his teeth to his mouth. That wasn't to say that he couldn't change them, alter them to suit his needs, but the changes were so insignificant for what was little more than a show of ability that to demonstrate it was a waste of time and if ever there was one thing that Jacque knew to value most, it was time.

He wondered for a moment just what he could do without tipping his hand and still be within the guidelines his Father had set upon him. His Father's time was in the autumn, where the old year began to die and the cold breath of winter was mere days away, more especially in the midnight hours where even the scions of the light donned the faces of monsters and demons and took wicked revelry in the joy that was the Hallowed Nights. As it was, he could use only a fraction of his power but perhaps, a fraction was enough.

"Have you ever wondered where holidays come from…?" His voice, like spider's silk was heard by all for none dared to make a sound, all eagerly awaiting in fear for what he would do with the "Magic of the Firstborn", the magic of the elves that they presumed him to wield. Seeing their resolve to remain silent only brought a wicked smile to Jacque's face. "Well then… it is high time that you begin…!" He unsheathed Derflinger and jabbed the sword forward into the air.

Silence, not even the wind dared to stir.

Jacque twisted the sword sharply and the sound of a door being unlocked echoed in the silence. It started slowly at first, as Jacque sheathed Derflinger and stepped back from the center stage, his dark form disappearing into shadows that could not be for the sun was still shining bright, or should have been. The sky had become overcast with black clouds and fog crawled along the brittle grass like serpents, turning the leaves of the nearby shrubbery red and gold.

"_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange…?_" An autumn wind rose to the sound of strings as gravestones burst forth from the earth between the aisles in the audience, black shadows slinking along their surface. No shadow was alike to another but they all bore one similar trait. They were all monsters and were united together in a darkly harmonious song. "_Come with us and you will see; this, our world of Halloween…!_ _This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Where pumpkins scream in the dead of night…!_"

Bursting upwards from the mist was a casket of ghostly specters, too malformed from age to retain even a sliver of their mortal shell and now nothing more than pale wraiths of their former selves. "_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene…! Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright! It's our world, everybody scream in this world of Halloween…_"

Their wailing accompaniment was enhanced by the screams of the audience who found themselves bound securely in place with thick vines sprouting forth from the back of their chairs that had suddenly come alive to move them into a massive circle around the new center stage that had twisted itself into a gothic monstrosity of masonry; a demonic fountain that gurgled with fresh ooze of fine, green pallor from a fang-lined maw. Shadows swirled around the fountain and changed it to a bed, covered in grime but it was not disgust in the eyes of the audience but terror as crimson eyes shined above a mouth full of gleaming fangs. "_I am the one hiding under your bed with teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red…!_"

The eyes flashed and the bloodied light bathed the bed and twisted it upwards into a massive spiral staircase that provided shelter for a hulking brute twice the size of a full-grown man with a head of shaggy hair from where spiders descended in whole swarms and whose massive paws held no claw or finger but thrashing serpents. "_I am the one hiding under your stairs with fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair…!_"

"_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_" The spiders took the sky, their threads ensnaring the staircase and forming a massive cocoon of thread that burst apart from the weight of three coffins that fell heavily to the earth before slowly arising upright as their lids opened to reveal a duo of nobility, both dressed like royalty of the night. Rings marked them wed in life and the crimson shine of their eyes and fanged grins bound them still amongst the undead. The woman stepped coyly forward, blonde hair cut in sharp tufts along the back of her neck as she turned and beckoned to her husband, a towering man of crimson cloth whose broad, mad grin was unmatched.

"_In this world we call home…_" The woman hugged herself tight, an expression of ecstasy on her face as her husband's fang scratched lightly against the soft curve of her neck. "_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song…_" They vanished into the sky as a swarm of bats as a dumpy figure shuffled forward, a stout looking wooden puppet that bore a genial face and a lopsided bowler hat.

"_In this world, don't we love it now…? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_" And surprise them he did, spinning in place as he head twirled the opposite way to reveal a demon's face set in a ferocious scowl with amber eyes and bloodied teeth. He turned and gaze around the corner of the coffin as though suspecting another's approach. "_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can something's waiting to pounce and how you'll—_"

"_SCREAM!_" The coffin exploded into splinters and the doll crumbled to pieces in fright as a massive creature that was both ape and fish alike and caught midway through evolution postured grandly before the audience, displaying a body thick with primordial muscle. "_This is Halloween!_"

"_Red-n-Black, slimy green…_" A splash of neon blue ooze and the second coffin crumbled to reveal neither man nor slime but a sick, gelatinous combination of both whose very touch caused the wood to simmer and melt like butter in a warm bowl of soup as its cyclopean red eye gleamed with childish delight. "_Aren't you scared…?_"

"_Well, that's just fine!_" Cackling interrupted the two monstrosities as hags rode in on their broomsticks, wrinkled skin covered in liver spots and warts. They rode above the captured crowd laughing and coming dangerously close to taking more than a few heads with their passing as they rode up toward the sky where dark clouds parted to reveal a night sky empty of crimson and azure moons and replaced now by a single moon of pearly white. "_Say it once, say it twice; take a chance and roll the dice… Ride with the moon in the dead of night…_"

The eyes of the audience returned earthward as a massive tree ambled forward with leafless branches weighed by the hanging remains of the deceased now nothing more than bones bleached white from endless days underneath the sun. The tree turned to reveal that is bark was indeed worse than its bite for it bore the face of a warlock on its trunk, a face whose mouth opened to sing, "_Everybody scream… Everybody scream!_" before the bones of the hanged men interrupted it.

"_In our world of Halloween!_"

A clown giggled as he rolled past the tree, circling about through the audience before he settled for Montmorency who looked more afraid of the clown than anything else she had already seen despite his rather rotund appearance and the fact that he was moving about on a unicycle that was clearly several sizes too small for one of his girth. "_I am the clown with the tear-away face…_" Montmorency's eyes opened wide and she screamed as the clown followed his words with a demonstration, tearing away his face and leaving a black void of nothing that spoke in opposite to his once high-pitched tone, "_Here in a flash and gone with a trace!_" A flash of smoke and he was gone with naught but the wind blowing but it was not a natural wind…

"_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"…_" There were hands in the wind, touching and caressing all that it blew across before it settled in a coil around the neck of Tabitha, gently touching against her neck, bringing a terrified shiver down the girl's spine while her familiar lay cowering beneath her wings, tied down and shackled to the ground like all the rest. "_I am the wind blowing through your hair…_"

The wind fell to shadows that rose and covered the pale moon to form a ghoulish face of a monster every child that has ever feared to close their eyes in the dead of night could recognize. A nightmare given life or a life made up of nightmares, it did not matter for this creature made them all feel like little children underneath its taunting gaze. "_I am the shadow on the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim with fright…_"

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_" A whole gang of freaks and weirdoes entered the scene each more horrific than the last.

A young girl of teenage years dripping wet with lock, obsidian locks covering her face stepped forward to the head of the procession with an equally young man following along just behind with hands of scissors and blades, both sing with voices soft from where they stood on the crevice of life and death. "_Tender lumplings everywhere life's no fun without a good scare…_"

A woman with skin the color of freshly watered grass and hair colored like roses wearing nothing a suit of well placed vines and leaves that grew forth from her very skin whose adoring gaze was upon the thing beside her that was much a spider as it was a man, colored in hues of red and blue but whose eyes were dark, pitiless voids above a fanged mouth. Another woman stood taller than them both with hair molded in the shape of horns marching regally forth, her skin a sickly shade of pale green to the plant woman's own as a beady eyed man of the desert sands walked beside her, both bearing scepters of power, hers bearing a dragon's skull, his the hood of a cobra. "_That's our job but we're not mean in our world of Halloween…_"

"_In this world, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_" The two-faced doll appeared on the scene once more, leading another procession that was made up of the earlier monsters and terrors with the largest of them dragging behind it a horse of straw upon which sat a simulacrum of Death; a scarecrow of mahogany limbs and head of a pumpkin which grinned with a mouthful of fangs and bore upon his back, wings of bone and aged leather that hung stiffly out to the sides.

The entire monstrous horde was now united in song and though their voices were as mismatched as ever, they made a strangely horrific harmony as they introduced the last but most important member of their wickedly large band as they stood around the gothic fountain, returned once more in its glory and gushing still with fresh slime. "_Skeleton Jacque might catch you in the back and scream like a banshee, make you jump right out of your skin! This is Halloween, everyone scream won't ya please make way for a very special guy…?_"

The simulacrum came alive as emerald fire ignited in his pumpkin skull and he leapt to his feet, dancing wildly atop the straw horse in moves impossible for any man to accomplish with whole limbs turning and twisting upon themselves in complicated motions as the chorus continued to sing, "_Our man Jacque is King of the Pumpkin Patch, everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now…!_" The Pumpkin King leaned back and turned sharply, breathing forth a cloud of flames that engulfed him as he leapt into the air to dive into the fetid ooze of the grisly fountain and disappear entirely. "_This is Halloween, this is Halloween… Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_"

The youngest of the creepers and jeepers, the drowned girl and the scissor-handed boy, grasped the edge and peered deep into the ooze as though trying to spot him. "_In this world we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song… La la la la-la la… **Halloween**…_"

From the ooze, a form rose, a familiar yet still frightening sight amongst the crowd for the spectators knew him for who he was, especially the only one who was neither shackled or held in place, allowed to roam freely for these were her familiar's people for there, standing tall and proud beside the gurgling mouth of the devil was Jacque Hohenheim.

"_La la la la-la la… **Halloween**… La la la la-la la… **Halloween**… La la la la-la la… **Halloween**… La la la la-la la la-la la wheeeee!_"

Jacque's grin was a perfect copy to that of the Pumpkin King's own as he bowed with one arm held out to his side and, with a snap of his fingers, the world returned to its proper place with nothing to show for the events that had transpired save for a crowd of people that would be experiencing more than a few sleepless nights and a small group in desperate need of extensive therapy but they didn't matter to Jacque. His emerald eyes were on his little master's own as she stared at him with wide eyes full of shock, horror and… yes, just a bit of wonder for the magic he wielded so casually. "So which was it to you…? A trick… or a treat…?"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ With this segment, we at last begin the Dark Gandalfrs Arc of whom are seven established characters that all great characters to use in this spooky season of Halloween. This arc will be as dark as it gets folks and I will be pushing to the edge of the T-rating on a fair share of them so watch yourselves. Some will be anti-heroes, others villainous from the get-go, and few about as empathic as a rock but all brothers and _sisters_ in arms and to further add to the birthday spirit, if anyone can correctly guess _eight_ of the ten _guest characters_ in the "This is Halloween" musical segment they can pick any one of the below titles of the Dark Gandalfrs Arc and have that Gandalfr revealed to them but if someone should get all ten then they may pick two. Please send notes rather than state your guesses in reviews though, wouldn't be fair to give an advantage to anyone now would it? With that said, allow me to present the (somewhat tentative) titles of the upcoming Dark Gandalfr Arc:

"A Tale of Blood and Souls"

"Clarity of Madness"

"His Father's Son"

"Flying on Heartless Wings"

"Song of the Moon"

"Absolutely Wicked"

"The King of Terror"


	25. A Tale of Blood and Souls

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_A Tale of Blood and Souls_"

Professor Colbert looked over his students and their familiars in turn, counting them as he went and found himself frowning. Either one student had yet to take part in the ritual or he had spent one too many long nights in the academy library the previous night. "Have we gone through everyone?"

It was Kirche who answered with a sly, sensuous smile as she stroked the head of her salamander. "No, not yet." She looked over her shoulder where a short pink-haired girl stood in the shadow of Tabitha's dragon. "Miss Vallière is left."

Louise gulped but kept a calm, determined face despite the cruel whisperings from her peers. Glaring at the empty ground before her, supplied eagerly by those unwilling to be caught up in another one of her disastrous attempts at magic, and took a deep breath before she started her chant, raising her wand on high. "I beg of you… my servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

Montmorency, holding her little frog familiar in the palms of her hands, blinked at the girl's words. "What kind of chant is that?"

Beside her with a clear air of distinction that bordered on the excessive, Guiche was at least complimentary with his words, "Well it is unique."

Even Tabitha, who had her nose buried in a book even at the best of times, was giving Louise her full attention as she continued with her strange chant.

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" Louise brought her wand down and, like always with every spell she's ever cast, an explosion was the result, one strong enough to send most off their feet rather easily.

"I knew this was going to happen!" coughed a student.

Coughing himself hoarse, Guiche kneeled down beside his girlfriend, "Are you alright, Montmorency?" But she wasn't looking at him, staring instead in open-mouthed astonishment at something else entirely. "What's wrong?" In answer, she pointed wordlessly at what stood towering before Louise. "Wh-What?" He gasped in shock. It was not so much shock that had Louise had managed to summon something, though admittedly he half expected it to be dead-on-arrival thanks to her usual results in mage-craft, but never did he expect anything like _this._

A human…

A man in his prime with a body put through many hardships if the various scars that decorated his muscular arms were of any suggestion to the idea. A man made not for battle but for war, black and golden armor stylized in a strange mixture of skeletal and scorpion themes though it was the deadly arachnid that took precedent. From the armor to the hilts of his swords, the scorpion's deadly tail was a prominent sign on the masked man who stood before a frightened Louise who a very good reason to be afraid though this man might be her familiar. His eyes, pools of hellish white, were narrowed with rage and his echoing voice was thick with unbridled fury.

"_Who dares to call me here…? Who dares interrupt my **REVENGE**?_" Fire ignited in his hands, bright and vibrant, and far more than even the best of fire mages could ever attain.

"Magic?"

"The Zero summoned a mage?"

The gossiping of the students did not appease the man's ire any, raising it to whole new heights as his eyes sought out those who dared to make such accusations. "_I am no sorcerer!_" He snarled, looking around the crowd of students until he spotted Professor Colbert and by process of elimination, deduced that it was he who brought him here. "_You allowed Sub-Zero to live… Now you will suffer **MY WRATH!**_"

"It was not I who called you here." Professor Colbert answered rather calmly to the vengeful warrior but considering that he had served under the Heavy Wind during less than pleasant times on a monthly basis, the man's rage, while frightening, was a candle to what he had endured under her tutelage and service but then… Colbert thought his opponent naught but a man, a mage of impressive skill and power. If he had even an inkling of just what that man truly was and what he was capable of doing. He'd pray most fervently… and hope that God was listening.

The armored warrior's fury simmered down and the flames extinguished themselves from his hands. He was furious with being summoned here, to a place surrounded entirely with _children_ who knew nothing of bloodshed and hardship, and considering he was moments away from avenging his clan once and for all—

**_"Spare Sub-Zero's life and I will request that the Elder Gods return the Shirai Ryu to the realm of mortals."_**

The damnable thunder god and his words, his _promise_… He had nearly forgotten it. How close had he been to damning them all? The images of the slaughter of his clan, the _butchery_ of his wife and son… had nearly driven him to the brink of madness and he had almost reneged on his bargain, thus condemning his family to an eternity of misery and endless torment in the Netherrealm.

_Kana… Jubei…_ His fists tightened enough that his nails would have pierced his palms and allowed blood to flow if he was in possession of a mortal body. As it was, the skin remained unblemished from recent wounds though the fires of his damned soul threatened to explode from within once more though his fury was outweighed by something he hadn't felt for such a length of time that he damned near forgotten what the emotion was called but he was too strong, or perhaps too stubborn, to try and accept it. He had other priorities to deal with.

"_If you aren't the one who summoned me here to this realm sorcerer than tell me who did and for what reason._" He didn't ask the balding man. He'd have an answer or he'd make the man realize how… consequential… it was to try and delay him from the truth.

Whether it was some form of precognition or an overly developed sense of self-preservation, Professor Colbert answered the second half of the question first. "You were summoned to be bound as a familiar spirit."

"_A familiar spirit._" The hellish warrior scoffed at the idea. He had thought that there was some reasoning behind his summoning from the Netherrealm besides random chance but apparently chance was holding the cards this time. Though not a mage himself, he knew enough of the magic arts to recognize the term and from past experience knew how difficult it was to kill a sorcerer with interference from their "pets". He glanced out the corner of his eye, realizing why the balding man was not forthcoming as to the identity of the summoner. "_I was called here by the likes of a child?_"

Professor Colbert eyed the flames that had reappeared in the man's hands, wondering what the best way was to tactfully discuss this without any bloodshed but he beaten by the very child in question whose common sense had taken a backseat upon hearing an all too familiar insult. "I am not a child!"

The warrior's pupil-less snapped to her own and they narrowed into dangerous slits. Louise was a not even a sapling compared to him. Too short to even reach midway past his torso, too weak to even throw a dart into a board of supple wood, and eyes too innocent of the horrors life had waiting in the wing before the true nightmare began in death. He could kill her then and there but he was Shirai Ryu. A hired sword to kill without mercy, to spy and discover the best kept secrets, and, if need be, to torture to the brink of insanity. Paid the right price or offered the right rewards, he'd do anything so long as it followed to his honor and his return to life had come with a tantalizing price.

He had been resurrected for one reason, to kill Sub-Zero and he'd have done it gladly for the chance of revenge but then he had been given a better offer. Defeat the murderer of his clan but spare the bastard's life… and the clan may walk the earth once more. However unknowing it might have been, the child had helped him to keep his share of the bargain. No matter which way he looked at it, he owed her and his honor demand he repay he for it.

Sparing her life for the insolence was adequate enough.

"_Find something else._" Fire exploded around him as he entered through the vortex, disappearing through the blazing walkways between realms to appear once more… in the same damned courtyard with the same damned girl now standing directly to his right. His eyes narrowed and he disappeared again in a flash of fire only to return once more, this time on her left. "_Do not anger me further witch. Let me leave._" He teleported a third time, purposefully putting himself in front of her once more, far closer than he had originally been with a hand lifting her up into the air by the collar of her cloak, letting her dangle like a misbehaved dog, a curved blade at her throat. "_Or perhaps I have to kill you beforehand?_"

"You won't do that." The warrior didn't acknowledge Professor Colbert's words with physical action, only with words.

"_Her blood will paint the grass red before you get the first spell off your tongue sorcerer. Yours will join her before the second is even a thought in your head._" He made a derogatory scoff. "_You've let your skills fade too much sorcerer._"

Professor Colbert did not move from his relaxed stance though one could clearly see the tight grip he had on his staff. "If you ever intended to kill Miss Vallière, you would have done so the moment you realized that it was she who halted your chance of vengeance but you didn't which means you've a reason for not killing her. By your words you have no qualms with killing children—"

"_I kill anyone who gets in my way sorcerer. Make your point if you have one._"

"Fine. Miss Vallière stopped your chance at vengeance and you were ready to kill her for the interruption when you first arrived… but then you took a moment to calm down and you realized something. Whatever it is, I don't know or care, but it was enough for you to makes threats rather than deliver the consequences. You _owe_ her, warrior. If you have any honor, you would repay her for it by allowing her to finish the rites… or you will be trapped here with no means to return from whence you came. Most familiars often outlive their masters and it has been documented that the familiars return from whence they came."

"_… You are not as clever as you think, sorcerer." _The warrior's blade drew closer to Louise's neck, just enough for a hint of red to flow down its silvery curve._ "You say that if I kill her now, I'll be trapped in this realm, the magic half-finished but if she dies after the contract has been made, I am released. You think by telling me this that I'll simply let her mark me as hers, just to kill her afterward? I know enough of magic to know that no familiar is bound without a leash, sorcerer._" He drew the sword slowly along her neck before whipping it back and replacing it in its sheathe on his back and he dropped Louise to the ground. "_Finish your ritual girl… and pray that the leash is strong enough._"

* * *

Vallière, not master, not mistress, not anything of worth but a target he could not kill by direct means, was proving to be… interesting. Rare indeed was it for someone without considerable skill and power to make demands of him, to actually shout at him like he was some lowly, disrespectful servant not hours after an attempt on their life. This girl, who possessed no scars, whose muscle tone was just enough to snap a twig, with eyes clear and shining with an innocence he could no longer remember possessing, had fire in her. Had she been born to the clan, she would have made a marvelous kunoichi, at least on the battlefield. She had too much of a temper to risk any attempts at spying, subterfuge, or seduction…

Because she was making it all too clear that she actually gave a damn about whether he lived or died.

"You stupid familiar! You don't understand! It doesn't matter how skilled you are, there is no contest between a mage and a commoner!" At least she had finally accepted that he was not a sorcerer despite the skills he demonstrated upon his summoning. "You'll be lucky if Guiche spares you any serious injury!"

He kept walking, not eager for the lesson of humility he was forced to teach but determined to all the same. "_You are right that this is not a contest but you are wrong to worry. He does not have the power to kill me._" No one in this pitiable realm did save maybe for Colbert but the fool's skills had faded too much from disuse. Victory would come too easily with little damage to him besides a lost limb, perhaps even a few severe burns but such injuries were almost laughable really.

He had endured far worse in the Netherrealm.

"Idiot familiar! He'll _kill_ you!"

He almost laughed at the idea. Kill him with boredom perhaps but really, the boy barely had the strength to keep two younger women from slapping the pride right out of his scrawny face. "_He's welcome to try, I'm sure he'll find the task harder than he thinks._"

Louise frowned, wondering why her familiar's tone sounded almost amused to her though his voice was still of that disturbing, echoed quality. "Why do you say that?"

He stopped, just long enough to look at her to see the reaction of his answer before he continued on, leaving her alone and afraid not just of her familiar, but of herself as well. "_Because Vallière,_ _I am already dead._"

* * *

This… was _pathetic_. The _child_ had summoned _toys_ to fight him. Empty suits of armor with enough striking power in their fists to turn his head and nothing more, and their swords were plenty sharp but they wielded them too mechanically, reacting on an instinct that was not their own and by that line of thought, one that hadn't been honed beyond what common sense of survival dictated. The first golem met its end with his fist impaled in its gut, the second a drop kick that left its helmeted head impaled into the ground, and the third was disarmed and suffered a collapsed torso from the kick to its solar plexus.

The last… would leave no further question to his state of being.

The thing thought, or perhaps its maker it did not matter, thought a reckless charge would be enough to cut him down. He kicked the blade aside easily and his hand captured the construct's throat in a burning vice while the other hand reached up to the mask that appeared to only cover his lower face and ripped it free.

There was not a single student who hadn't turned pale at the sight and while many screamed in terror, a few found their voices locked tight in their throats by the cold clutches of fear that any sound they might make, may draw the attention of the inhuman monstrosity that was thought to be nothing more than a man skilled in martial arts with a small penchant of fire. They thought him human and nothing more.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

His head was naught but a skull awash in the fires of an inferno with merciless red eyes gleaming in the black pits that once housed organic eyes. The bones of the jaw arranged themselves in a grisly smile before opening wide and unleashing a stream of fire that set the golem aflame; an impossibility for mundane flames but not those of the Netherrealm, that which any other being whom was not intimately familiar with that plane of existence would need but a glimpse to realize a name that was as simple as it was descriptive.

Hell.

Fire, natural fire, was a dangerous element to deal with but hellfire is by far the most dangerous of the three known types. Fire burns the skin and can leave grievous injury, perhaps even death. The white flames of heaven burn sin away, leaving behind that which was cursed with the taint be it living or otherwise. Hellfire… burns to the very soul and leaves naught but nightmares of the unbridled agony even in the waking hours. Guiche was lucky. The spell that created the golems to follow his mental commands required only but a small link to his soul and that link was quick to burn just fast enough that the boy had only to endure a few seconds of the touch of the hellish flames.

It was enough for him to remember even to his dying day…

* * *

It was when the night sky was empty of the moons that the message came to him, when the thirteenth hour caught him almost unawares and he had nearly missed the call. It had been nearly a week since his arrival to this realm and his was steadily growing more impatient and his temper all the more shorter as the hours ticked by. The conversation did little to help it any when it had first begun…

"**Well you've gone a week without killing anyone so the temperature in the Netherrealm must be absolutely horrid now.**"

"_So the thunder god finally comes to call on his end of the bargain. I expect to hear news of my clan's revival Raiden._"

"**As you recall, I said that I would beseech the Elder Gods to return the Shirai Ryu to the mortal realm. I never guaranteed that they'd accept—**"

"_DAMN YOU! WE HAD A **DEAL**, RAIDEN! I spared that bastard's life and my clan lives! The **murderer** of my clan! My wife! My son! I defeated him and even when Quan Chi tried and succeeded in goading me to kill him I still didn't! You **bastard**, I'll kill you! I'll rip out your eyes and use them for dice! I'll rip out your liver and roast it on a spit! I'll—_"

"**They agreed.**"

"_—take out your spine and… What?_"

"**They agreed… The Shirai Ryu who were slain in the attack brought on by Quan Chi—**"

"**_WHAT?_**" Fury flashed through him but lightning crashing through a cloudless night sky halted his tirade before it began.

"**Let. Me. Finish. As I was saying, the Shirai Ryu who died in the attack will be brought back to life. From the oldest man to the youngest child, any who died that night will live again.**"

He was angrier than he had ever been. He had been played for a fool, following the orders of the man who had butchered his people like a dog trying to please its master so that he could kill the man he thought responsible for the crime. Only then did the thunder god's words fully sink in. "_Except for me. That's it isn't it? My clan may live so long as I do not._"

"**No. The Elder Gods know of you well enough to see your worth both as you are and as you once were. They have agreed on the amendment that if you give Louise de La Vallière your full support in the events that are to come, you will live again when your time as her familiar ends, brought back in the same moment as your clan.**"

"_The girl? What worth does she have in the eyes of the Elder Gods?_"

"**More than you could begin to realize…**"

* * *

Louise looked askance at her familiar, wondering what his strategy would be in dealing with the dreaded thief Fouquet who had, in the most literal sense of the phrase, "brought a mountain golem to a magical duel". Well, not necessarily a mountain per-say but the golem was easily as tall as the academy's largest tower and far larger than anything her familiar had claimed to fight before. Not that she had any doubts after his stunning demonstration as to why he was the best there is at what he does and how he, over all his clansmen, had earned the name of their icon, their symbol of power.

Though she still worried that he was trying to lull her into a false sense of security with his cooperation, as one could loosely refer it as he did only what he determined as something worth doing, she had faith that he was starting to give a damn about her wellbeing at the very least.

A fact he made known to her the moment the golem's massive hand made a grab for her. A flash of hellfire and he was beside her, another and they were behind the construct that was already starting to turn, the other fist coming down to plow them both into mush. A backwards leap and an unceremonious drop to the grass nearly had her cursing out her familiar for his disrespect towards her when she saw his eyes.

_Fury_… The same and yet different than before when she had first summoned him as hers, and there lies a part of the answer to her doubts. He was acting like he actually cared about her because, however he would deny it until his undying breath was no more, he did if only so much as he was supposed to. Familiar or not, servant or not, he had taken the task of being her left hand with the same cold-hearted severity as he had in his mission to destroy a life. Now he was devoted to the opposite ideal; to protect a life with everything he had. Not necessarily his by any means, a threat against her was a threat against him and if he'd teach the stupid wrench of a secretary trying her hand at burglary one thing it would be this:

Anger the Scorpion and you get the sting.

"_GET OVER HERE!_" A kunai shot through the air with unnatural speed and pierced straight through Fouquet's torso, newly sharpened tips digging into the small of her back as she was pulled through the air by the organic cord that connected the weapon to its wielder. Her landing was anything but gentle, the bones of her arm fracturing from her stupid attempt at halting her encounter with the unforgiving ground. Her legs fared no better and without her full control, the massive golem crumbled to dust. She whimpered pitifully as the tip of Scorpion's sword touched her throat and lifted her head to face him.

"_Be thankful that the price of your capture outweighs that of your head witch._" He turned and regarded Louise who was doing her best to not look at Fouquet's broken body despite that such injuries would not be fatal should they be properly treated. He was impressed that she had enough backbone to match his glare with her own, answering to her unspoken question. "_Think your little princess will be impressed with this?_"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_Clarity of Madness_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I'll be honest, I originally intended for this chapter to be the one with Aeon Calcos but the ideas I had for the Lizardman refused to keep to themselves and there you go, an earlier appearance then planned. The choice of Mortal Kombat for this story was easy but as for the choice of Scorpion, I will say that it was a coin-toss between him and Smoke, both from the recent "reboot" of the franchise where we get a "human" Smoke and a "sympathetic" Scorpion. Now if anyone is unaware of the Mortal Kombat franchise it is your regular one-on-one fighting game taken to the –nth level with blood, gore, and a whole lot of unnecessary brutatlity that borders on the obscene.

Sounds awesome doesn't it?

Scorpion, or by his real name Hanzo Hasashi, was a ninja of the Shirai Ryu clan, a clan born as a splinter faction of the Lin Keui, a clan of assassins that took a liking to the idea of turning their own people into cybernetic monstrosities, and was brutally murdered by Sub-Zero (the elder) shortly before the rest of his clan was slaughtered by Quan Chi, an evil sorcerer who brought Hanzo back from the Netherrealm (think Hell on steroids) as a hellspawned spectre and tricked him into believing that it was Sub-Zero that killed his clan, including his wife and young child. Scorpion's overall character is best described as chaotic neautral; he honestly doesn't give a damn about anyone or anything and does whatever he wants so long as it benefits him and his.

Writing Scorpion was a bit of a challenge only because most media depictions of him have him as a monster with severe anger-management issues and a complete lack of self-control. In the games, he's still like that but he's more… calm… it doesn't take much to anger him but he doesn't kill anyone needlessly. Case in point with Nightwolf, whom tried to talk him out of vengeance for his clan and, though ticked off, Scorpion did not kill him. In point of fact, after making the deal with Raiden, it took Quan Chi showing Scorpion the murder of his wife and child by Sub-Zero's hands to get him in a big enough rage to kill him.

Being a ninja, I would think that Scorpion would be used to taking orders from those he considers "beneath" him as far as power and ability goes and, if given a mission as he was by Raiden and the Elder Gods, he would see it through to the bitter end, but if there's only one thing that Scorpion cares about more than the success of the mission it is the well-being of his family so with that kind of incentive, I imagine it wouldn't be too hard for Louise to… not really control but work with him.

Admittedly, I do like Scorpion as a character but one of the things that made this difficult was limiting his violent tendencies. Scorpion has one of the most brutal fighting styles in Mortal Kombat and his finishers are _always_ bloody and leave little behind but charred bones or skinless corpses behind. While I admit to liking the Mortal Kombat franchise, I do not like it enough to write what would likely be one of the bloodiest crossover stories for Familiar of Zero so, like many others, Scorpion is here merely as a possibility but not one I intend to follow though, to be fair, we may just have Smoke making an appearance later on, who knows?

On another note…

_Congratulations to Gold Scarab, who managed to get eight of the ten and to Farmer Kyle and Stavaros the Arcane who not only guessed all ten correctly but **followed the RULES**. And as I agreed, here are the ten guest characters in order of appearance:_

**Seras Victoria** (_Hellsing_) I always liked her as the "reluctant vampire" type who could really go far if she accepted it.  
**Alucard** (_Hellsing_) The best depiction I've seen of Dracula to date.  
**The Missing Link** (_Monsters vs Aliens_) Cooler than the Creature from the Black Lagoon and hey, he knows karate.  
**B.O.B.** (_Monsters vs Aliens_) Plain, simple, and at times too humorous for words.  
**Sadako** (_Ringu_) Samara is sympathetic, Sadako is freaking scary on _way_ too many different levels  
**Edward** (_Edward Scissorhands_) One of the saddest characters I've ever seen, and one whose story deserves a better ending I think.  
**Poison Ivy** (_Batman_) One of the hottest villainesses ever and one of the most dangerous if she _really_ puts her mind and power into it. Also, one of the few that could "tame" her partner below.  
**The Spider-Doppelganger** (_Spider-Man_) _OR_ **The Spider-Within** AKA **Spider-Morphosis** (_Spider-Man: The Other_) Both are so alike that I was willing to accept either as both are reflections of Spider-Man with the "man" being out of the equation.  
**Maleficent** (_Disney's Sleeping Beauty_) Staff based on deviantArt that apparently no longer exists but otherwise, the Wicked Fairy of Darkness and Evil.  
**Jafar** (_Disney's Aladdin_) C'mon, he turns into a giant king cobra, how is _that_ not freaking scary? Plus, a lot of authors pair him up with Maleficent so, why not I?


	26. Clarity of Madness

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Clarity of Madness_"

Professor Colbert looked over the crowd of students and their various familiars, counting them up in pairs as he went and found himself frowning. He recounted, slowly this time, and found the same result. Either a student was absent from the class, which he doubted as he took a headcount before the start of the ritual, or said student was doing her best to keep out of the spotlight for as long as she could. He repressed a sigh, wondering once again how much of Karin was in her daughter to be so skittish and yet so brazen all the same. "Miss Vallière, please step forward and summon your familiar."

The other students started whispering amongst themselves and though he could make out what they were saying, he could do no more than offer a mild glare in protest of their words to their fellow classmate. It was a sacred ritual and one he dare not interrupt with necessary lecturing of propriety and honor so he would settle for better punishment later, perhaps a pop quiz or extra homework would do, Founder knows half the children here needed the extra work if the gossip mill ran true.

Young Miss Vallière herself kept a calm and determined façade though inside she was a trembling wreck. Her pink eyes were narrowed with determination to prove her late night proclamation true, and to better prevent herself from little even an inkling of control slip lest this spell fail like all the others before it. She stepped forward and, taking a deep breath to steady herself, began her chant as she slowly raised her wand high into the air. "I beg of you… my servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

Montmorency, holding her little frog familiar in the palms of her hands, blinked at Louise's words having never heard such phrasing before from any of the other students, herself included. "What kind of chant is that?"

Standing beside her with all the pride borderline on sheer pompousness, Guiche was at least complimentary in his reflection, "It is rather unique."

Even Tabitha, whom was secretly and not-so-secretly called many names herself regarding her sheer apathy towards everything good or bad and whom never took the time to take her nose out of a book save for lessons, did so now and was giving Louise her full attention.

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" Louise brought her wand down in a quick slashing motion and with a vicious crack of magical power, the air before the young mage-in-training exploded, sending those not prepared for it to be knocked off their feet. More than a few students complained of this, shooting vicious remarks at the cause but Guiche was busy kneeling beside his primary girlfriend to listen to their words.

"Are you alright, Montmorency?" When she didn't immediately respond he thought the worst but seeing her eyes wide and aware just not looking at him, which to him was a most sordid crime, Guiche turned to find what had captured her interest so and found himself mimicking her shocked expression. "Wh-What?"

It was not just the shock that Louise the Zero had managed to successfully cast a spell, though still with the explosive result, but precisely _what_ she had summoned to be her familiar.

A human, but more than that… a _scullery maid_…

Her clothes were positively filthy, from the tattered apron to the black-and-white sleeves of her shirt. Were her skirt not already black, it would have been colored it by the soot that splotched in erratic patterns on her person. Her skin was such a sickly pale of white, she almost appeared more dead than alive with her gaunt face, her dark hair short and cut into messy curls but her eyes… Oh her eyes were circled by rings of black and their color was a strange shade of pale green, as though she hadn't slept for such a time that even awake she appeared lost to the depths of her subconscious mind.

"My sacred and beautiful familiar… is _this_…?" whispered a horrified, with an equal share of scandalized, Louise.

"This makes what you said last night worth it!" laughed Kirche, starting the crowd in their jeers.

"Only the Zero would summon a maid!"

"An ugly one at that!"

Louise grit her teeth and turned her back on the young woman she had summoned to appeal to her professor, "Professor Colbert!"

"Yes, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning once more!" she begged.

Colbert shook his head. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?" asked the girl.

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar which is precisely what you just did." He allowed a small pause as he stared at the strange commoner and could not quite suppress the quiver that shot through his spine. Eyes like those… what could this girl have endured, the atrocities she had seen, the pain she had experienced, to have the eyes of a veteran of misery, horror, and death?

"But I've never heard of taking a plebian as a familiar!"

Colbert shook his thoughts loose and caught back to the task at hand. "No matter how unorthodox it might be, you cannot simply change the familiar once you have summoned it. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to accept him as yours, so please just continue with the ritual."

"But she's—and I'm—!" Her face was turning darker with redness, not quite from anger.

Colbert frowned before he realized and saw some opportunity. "Many have summoned familiars of the same gender before you. Do you think Miss Montmorency had any problems in kissing her frog?"

Louise bit back the first response that Montmorency had already plenty of experiencing with kissing a big-mouth but, for once, bit back the scathing remark and turned to face her familiar that still remained silent and unmoving as stone. She steeled her nerves, steadfastly refusing that she was blushing, and raised her wand into the air once more. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make her my familiar."

She stepped forward and tapped the maid upon the forehead with her wand and, leaning just a bit on her toes as the girl was only a few inches taller than herself, kissed her on the lips. The result was almost as instantaneous as it was comical.

SMACK!

Louise jumped back, a hand pressed against her slapped cheek with her mouth hanging open, too stunned for words as her familiar suddenly came alive with narrowed eyes and a small scowl, the same hand raised for another slap when the magic finally took root, so to speak.

But something was wrong.

The magic understood the command and had taken to marking the maid as Gandalfr easily but, like a child presented with a new toy, magic inspected the girl from the top of her head down to her toes, from the recesses of her heart to the shattered fragments of her mind and something occurred that was equally good as it was dangerous. Magic, on general principle, is not kind or cruel, nor is it good or evil; it simply _is_, no if's, ands, or's about it. Magic is a force of controlled chaos, a fragment of impossibility harnessed in such mediocrities as wands and staffs, to be commanded like soldiers on the battlefield, servants in the kitchens, and so on and so forth. Not even in the onset, in the beginning days of Founder Brimir's rise to power, did something occur such as this, for this child of a different world, nay _two_ worlds, had accomplished a miraculous tragedy.

She had earned the interest of magic… and so became more than what she was meant to be.

The binding of will remained just enough as a faint calling, a voice of conscience almost buried beneath a score of people and creatures who all had their own voices and opinions but the augmentation remained and became something different, something more. Gandalfr, the Left Hand of God, is meant only to be the Master of Weapons from the smallest dagger to the largest cannon, anything created with battle in mind but then, what greater weapon was there in existence than the mind, which conceives such things and gives to them form and function? A sane mind is a dangerous mind but imagine, just for a moment, the workings of an insane mind.

Magic could and it _liked_ what it saw.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière… had no clue what she was in for… or how much Halkeginia would change from it, but whether that change would be good or bad was yet to be seen. For now, let us settle with the small, yet enormous, change taking place before the young noble.

It was as quick as the blinking of the eye but the changes being so large, it was not difficult to imagine that it should have taken a longer time. The maid's clothes, and the maid herself, had changed as much as a caterpillar does to a butterfly and she appeared no less beautiful for the change. Her complexion had become much healthier, her hair now long enough to fall past her shoulders and neatly combed into long, dark locks. Lipstick the color of freshly plucked peaches colored her lips and her eyes were outlined in black with a dash of pinkish shadow beneath and above. She had traded her shoes for a pair of knee-high black boots with stripped stockings and her shirt and skirt was now replaced with a blue dress that fell to just above her knees with short, puffy sleeves with an apron that was white, for the most part.

The blood stains were rather hard to miss after all, particularly around the pockets upon which were sewn the astronomical signs of Eris and Jupiter. The pendant hanging from a silver chain was made in the representation of Omega, the End sign, and where once her eyes were dull and empty, there was a sudden severe intelligence in them as she glared down, for she now seemed just a few more inches taller than before, upon Louise.

"I don't care for whatever assumptions you might make of me, but I am not the kind of girl that goes about kissing another without so much as a by-your-leave!" She blinked and seemed suddenly aware that she was not where she had expected herself to be, or at least not with those whom she had expected to meet. "This isn't London nor is it…" She turned to regard a surprised Professor Colbert. "Tell me sir, where exactly am I? Is this New Zealand or Australia?"

_New what?_ Professor Colbert blinked and shook his head. "I've never heard of such countries but your are currently in the country of Tristain Miss…?"

"Alice Liddell."

* * *

Given the awful state she was in when she was first brought to this not-quite-Earth and not-quite-Wonderland, Alice could almost forgive Louise for considering her as a house maid rather than a true familiar but even the richest of lords and ladies, nay even the royal family of England, did not stoop so low as to have themselves dressed and undressed by the servants, at least when the attire did not require a few extra hands or for the youngest of children that could not be trusted even at the best of times to keep their clothes in a prim and proper state.

She said as much to her "master", whom she never referred to as such though she could not help the sarcastic quotations of her mind, and promptly received a temper tantrum as a result. She walked out on her then, leaving to explore the halls of the castle, finding it to be rather wholesome if a bit dry and dusty but then considering it was made of stone and mortar than bloodied flesh and slimy tentacles…

Rather boring now that she thought about it.

Even now, in the early hours of the morning, the little girl was still stewing mad though her reason for ire was vastly different than it had been with Alice's own transgression (however minute or reasonable it had been) was all but forgotten and the Englishwoman's opinion of the young girl had changed just the slightest bit. It had been a short skirmish between Louise and a red-haired harlot, for the tanned girl's attire was a step below the average wear of the profession, named Kirche who insinuated that Alice's service as a familiar was well-paid if a little overly dramatic.

The only reason that a fight hadn't broken out between the two family rivals was that Alice herself had suddenly found herself in a staring match with a revolting beast of crimson flesh and a tail which burned with fresh flames at its tip. The beast did not appreciate her contemplation of skinning him where he stood, especially with the blade in her hand that was still wet with the blood of its victims and had made a hasty retreat for his life with his mistress chasing after him as he proceeding to run down anyone who stood between him and salvation.

It brought a bit of a smile to Louise's face but the next argument between her and her emerald-eyed familiar was quick to make it disappear.

"I've already told you before, I only take tea with friends Miss Vallière." If the familiar was a reflection of the master, than Alice was doing a splendid job in mimicry of Louise's stubbornness. Though the tea smelled pleasant and the treacle tart looked positively divine, Alice had refused to seat herself across from Louise who was starting to look quite murderous though, to Alice, the expression seemed rather cute than alarming.

She had seen far worse after all.

"I will not sit here and be talked down to by my own familiar!" She turned to stomp away without another word but there was a strangeness that Alice had almost missed were her eyes not accustomed to the strange and bizarre. A salty droplet of water, a _tear,_ that had fallen from Louise's eye as she turned away from her. Alice's frown deepened and she wondered again what that strange feeling in her heart was, one she had not felt often these last several years…

She looked away from the retreating form of her "master" and tried to find some method of distraction for herself and discovered it in the form of the maid she had accidentally frightened last night, one whom had, for whatever reason, seemed to think of her as a friend though she knew next to nothing of Alice save perhaps that Alice had been a maid herself before she had been summoned as a familiar. Siesta, poor overworked girl, was hurriedly trying to deliver cups of tea and plates of finely cut pieces of cake and pie, her arms laden with more than she could carry. With a reproachful sigh, Alice stepped up behind her and grabbed a couple of plates.

"Wha-Oh! Miss Liddell, really you don't—"

"You were kind enough to direct me to the kitchens, Miss Siesta, I can only repay the favor in kind." Alice walked over towards the nearest table and set the slices of cake down before a boy and girl, neither of whom spared her so much as a passing glance as the blonde boy continued to praise the girl across from him.

"Your familiar spirit really resembles you in how cute it is, Montmorency."

Alice took a glance at the familiar in question and found herself smiling for the first time since… well, it _was_ a humorous thing for a girl to be compared to a frog. She turned away, covering up her small bit of laughter with a cough which had the unfortunate effect of catching the lad's attention. "You're that plebian summon of Louise the Zero."

Alice looked over her shoulder, one delicate eyebrow raised in question. Was it to be some sort of insult to be called a plebian? Obviously the boy needed some lessons in the art of cruelty in words and phrases. "And you're that little boy playing pretend at maturity with that younger girl I saw you with last night."

Guiche's eyes widened at the insult. "H-How dare you address an aristocrat in such a manner?" He demanded, angry and shocked that he was being put down but what he perceived as a mundane commoner, and by a girl who appeared no older than he at that. "I shall—"

"Guiche." He froze like a statue as Montmorency's brow furrowed, glaring at him with clear suspicion in her eyes. "What is she talking about?"

Guiche looked more concerned with Montmorency than he was with Alice, a mistake she made sure to rectify even as he tried to cover up the truth. "Nothing but lies I assure you, Montmorency. After all, I—"

"Cannot tell lies in front of your eyes? A rather bad show at poetry but one cannot expect more from a novice I suppose." Alice stated. "Though its continual use makes the phrase lose its credibility." Noting Montmorency's confusion, she elaborated, "I heard him say just as much to that younger girl in regards to the flavor of her… well, need I really say more?"

Confusion was rapidly being replaced with anger and Montmorency's hand started to clench tightly, the once playful frog in her other hand now puffing up like an angry toad to match its master. Both turned narrowed eyes upon a sweating Guiche who rapidly proclaimed his innocence and how aggrieved he was to be facing such accusations from a familiar when Alice interrupted him once again.

"Perhaps I may have been mistaken," she admitted, much to Guiche's relief. "My mind is not what it was and I suppose it's better to ask her yourself wouldn't it?" She gestured at an approaching girl wearing a brown cloak. "Here she comes."

"_What?_" Guiche squeaked, yes for certainly something in that high an octave had to be called a squeak, turning a stark white.

Satisfied with her work, Alice casually walked away just far enough to not get caught up in the ensuing shouting match. Taking a seat at an unoccupied table, Alice took a sip of tea and watched with a small smile as Guiche buried himself deeper into the grave with both girls double-teaming him with questions and demands too quickly spoken for the boy to answer let alone try and deflect away with more rosy words of praise.

A crowd was starting to gather and they laughed as Guiche earned a pair of slaps from the girls who angrily stomped away, making vows to never again take flowery praises at face value. Alone and his pride hurting, Guiche tried to salvage the remaining scraps as he rose to his feet, struggling to find anything, anything at all, to help him get out of this humiliating situation. He thought that he found it in Alice and the fool had already started to speak before thinking of the consequences though, to be fair, he never could have imagined what they'd be even if he were to be given prior warning.

"Looks like you don't know the manners you should show towards nobles." Guiche accused her.

Alice's brow rose again and she set her cup down on her saucer. "So sorry, am I to curtsey now that you've been given your dues?" The honesty in that response did not appease any of Guiche's shattered pride.

"I shall show you what it means to make a mockery of a noble such as myself, _commoner_. I, Guiche de Gramont challenge you to a duel."

Alice did not seem to hear him or, if she did, was ignoring him as she took another sip of her tea before answering. "Is it not a man's thing to try and fix their shattered pride with senseless fighting? Either way, I refuse."

"W-What?"

"I have little interest in wasting time playing with an incompetent boy." She set her empty cup down and rose to her feet with all the imperiousness of a queen, turning her back on the stunned Guiche and walking away from him.

"You-You coward!" yelled Guiche. "You're nothing but a coward!"

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked in kind, still walking away from him. "Hurl second-rate insults?"

Guiche ground his teeth, trying to think of something, _anything_, to get her angry enough to accept his challenge. "You're nothing, familiar! You hear me? _Nothing!_ You're just as worthless as your master, the Zero!"

Alice did stop then and Guiche smiled thinking he had caught her in his trap but he could not see her face and so did not realize precisely what he had trapped was not something to be caught for long. "You say that you would teach me of respecting one's betters? You say that you are worth something while I am worth nothing? You are wrong on both counts. Are you ready or do you need time to make out a last will in testament?"

"Thirty minutes hence, at Vestry Field." He declared hotly, ignoring the barb and stomping off to prepare, believing the sweat on his brow was from the day's heat and nothing to do with the temperature of the familiar's words.

Annoyed that she'd have to wait, Alice wondered briefly just where this Vestry Field happened to be when Louise finally managed to shove her way through the crowd to stand before her with as fierce a glare as the night previous when she tried to make a launderer out of her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I would think it fairly obvious Miss Vallière." Alice responded. "You are not so small as to be hearing impaired."

Louise flushed redder at the insult but kept her anger focused in trying to make her hand grasp her familiar's wrist but that same damnable dread would not leave her alone! Honestly, she had only been slapped once by her familiar, it was not like the girl could do any worse to her!

"Don't call me short!" she snapped as she struggled with herself to no avail. "You are coming with me to Guiche and you are going to apologize to him! He might forgive you and call off this farce of a duel!"

Alice frowned at that and crossed her arms. "I admit to this duel being a farce Miss Vallière but I will not apologize to that flowery-mouthed twit for speaking my mind. I've as much right to voice my opinion as anyone."

"You don't understand. A commoner can't hope to win against an aristocrat! He'll kill you!"

Alice's left eyebrow rose, as her right had been doing all the heavy lifting as late and it was due some rest. Was it mad to believe that she had heard actual concern buried beneath the hot words of the pink-haired girl? Louise had hid it well but Alice need not shut up like a telescope to see the hidden emotions behind the girl's convictions. Her answer was just a tad warm as she voiced her opinion on death.

"Do you think to save me from death, Louise? Is that why you've brought me here? I'm not afraid to die. At times, I've even welcomed death." With a sad shake of her head, Alice turned away from the stunned Louise and started making way towards where she assumed Vestry Field lay, never seeing how the eye sockets of the skull that adorned the back of her apron gave a reassuring wink to Louise for though Alice may well be ready to die, those whom she carried were not so readily inclined and would fight for her if need be but they needn't worry.

She was ready, but never did she say she was willing.

* * *

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche smiled, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his golden locks. He whipped the rose-tipped wand in his hand, allowing a petal to fall to the ground. There was a bright flash of magic before a metallic suit of armor rose up from the ground with such speed that earned more than a few awed whispers from the crowd. "I am known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore the bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

Alice blinked once and that was enough to show her surprise as distaste became clearly evident. "That's it? All that talk and the best you conjure up is a tin soldier?" There was a strange light slowly making way in the emerald depths of Alice's eyes, a kind of madness beginning to take hold of her mind. In her hand appeared a blade that was as much a knife as a pen was a sword. Longer than a butcher's blade and covered in fine carvings of intricate design, the blade's sharp edge dripped wet with blood.

The golem charged and brought its sword down upon a clouded mist of blue smoke and azure butterflies that flew a short distance and recombined behind the golem's back, forming a whole and unique Alice whose clothes now seemed more like what one would find in an elaborately decorated playing card, specifically one for the queen. The blade flashed forward with a trail of bloody red edged in oblivion black and the golem's head was sent flying through the air with a louder _snicker-snack!_ The body crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut and, hardly satisfied, Alice turned and regarded the stunned Guiche with a bored expression.

"Well?"

The blonde, nay the entire crowd, were shocked by her actions for while there was no mistaking the magic in her dodging the golem's blow, though none present had ever heard of such teleportation spell, there was an awkward strangeness to her weapon, which even now still glimmered with that same maddening light, the same kind that shone on the back of Alice's left hand. There was almost a… not quite sentience more like awareness to the blade, an awareness that was eager for its work to resume once more on a different kind of battlefield.

"If you're just going to stand there catching flies, I've better things to do with my time…"

Guiche's mouth snapped shut and, with a snarl, he waved his wand once more, summoning a trio of golems each armed with swords of longer blade than Alice's own Vorpal one but she did not quiver in the face of these odds for though she seemed frail, she was anything but. Dismissing the Vorpal Blade, Alice turned tightly on the spot as a new weapon answered her unspoken call with a ferocious neigh.

Freshly carved ivory and polished gold shined as a massive equine-shaped club appeared in her dainty hands and the Hobby Horse roared once more as its massive frame was swung into the three golems, piercing them through the breast with its golden horn before Alice raised them up high to slam them into the unforgiving earth. She twirled the Hobby Horse like a baton and set its diamond tip gently into the ground before patting its snout, its glimmering golden eyes still set in a glare upon the horrified Guiche.

"Do you need further demonstration of what I can do with the right toy? No? Then, I bid you a good day, Mr. Gramont." Alice dismissed the Hobby Horse with a delicate wave of her hand and turned her back upon Guiche who was so driven by desperation that he did the unspeakable. Calling forth one more golem, he set it to attack her turned back, uncaring that it broke the rules of conduct his father had instilled in him since birth. All that mattered to him in that moment was to regain what little dignity he had left, no matter that the price for it was his honor.

Alice turned, her hand readying to grasp a weapon but it was already too late.

The golem collapsed, the sword in its hand falling just close enough to cut a few strands of dark, brown hair. Its back was a mess of shredded bronze, the work of some decidedly wicked, feline claws and Alice once again found herself surprised as a grin manifested above the downed golem before a pair of amber eyes set in viciously cruel mirth.

"Well, I must say I'm surprised. Finally pulling your own weight, Cat?"

"Hasn't your time spent in Wonderland taught you nothing or is it that you've forgotten yourself again?" He asked in turn. "When I told you to confront what offends, to challenge insulting talk I did not state for you to be as reckless as the fool who spouts nonsense. Never turn your back on anyone, especially the weak; you would be surprised at the claws they have." What appeared in drifting shades of golden light was what could be called a cat, if a cat had been starved to the point that little muscle mass remained and the short gray fur did little to hide the bones beneath the tattooed flesh. A golden ring glinted in one ear as the Cheshire Cat examined a paw full of claws sharp enough to rend through bronze like bread.

Alice scoffed at that and crossed her arms. "Do not try and bully me, Cat. I'm not that same simpering little girl following a white rabbit down a hole into a realm of madness or traversing through looking glass. I forgot myself once. Never will I make that mistake a second time."

"Forgetting pain is convenient. Remembering it, agonizing. But recovering the truth is worth the suffering, and our Wonderland, though damaged is safe in memory… for now. For you come to this world, without question or concern for the markings on your hand or the result from it? You are _branded_ like a cow and yet you do not think to wonder _Why?_ Perhaps the Carpenter was right in asking whether you are an idiot or a practiced fool. The rules of the game have changed again, Alice. More than you can even begin to realize." Before she had chance to say anything in response to his words, the Cheshire Cat disappeared from tufted tail-tip to his malicious grin and was gone away from the perceivable.

"Hmph. Stubborn feline. Though I suppose he has a point." She turned and started on her way towards the academy, heedless or perhaps just ignoring the stares sent her way as she stopped in front of her stunned "master". "Do you know the way to Professor Colbert's office Miss Vallière? I think it's high time we find out what these runes mean for us." She raised her left hand, where the dull light of the runes had now faded completely with the Cheshire Cat's departure.

Louise's brain was still refreshing itself from one shock after the other. "We? Us?"

"Of course. You were the one to mark me as your familiar so you have just as much right as myself." There was a strange smile on Alice's face now, a small one that didn't seem right on her face only so much that it seemed she couldn't quite remember what that kind of smile meant for rarely did she ever have the feeling that originated it.

Camaraderie.

* * *

Gandalfr… The Left Hand of God… Shield of the Void… Master of Weapons… In a way, it was almost flattering if the perks were not outweighed by the drawbacks. The sword that Louise insisted she needed in case Vorpal or her other weapons would not heed her call, was cheaply bought but proved to be a diamond in the rough. Capable of speech and containing an actual self-awareness, the sword thought her strange and wondered what her story was. She told it only when they were alone, no one else privy or necessary to hear the history save for a weapon that, however much she'd deny, brought the same gleam to her emerald eyes as the Vorpal Blade.

That the sword seemed to take it to heart that making her happy was its one solemn duty was somewhat odd to say the least. No matter the oddness of its jokes or stories so long as they brought even a glimmer of a smile to her pale face, it was satisfied. Though Derflinger was in effect another positive for in her grasp she too learned of its true abilities as she had the Vorpal Blade and the Hobby Horse.

Devourer of Magi, an apt name for its ability to consume magic and launch it back with its own force added to the blast.

Of course, Derflinger was only one voice, she had an entire _world_ of them to deal with on a daily basis. She blamed the Cheshire Cat for it. He had to go and show them the way, however unintentional it might not have been, and those who carried her flag nearly overrun the academy those first few weeks though thankfully those few were easy to control… alright, perhaps not quite the right word for it. Coerce maybe? No, too cruel sounding… Well, regardless, the likes of the Hatter and his biomechanical crew was easily dealt with by offerings of tea, the Caterpillar (how he had reverted _again_ she had no idea) some tomes for his collection, and the rest in similar fashion but those were they who were ally-turned-enemy-turned-ally-again or those who were ally-throughout.

Those that weren't were a bit harder to deal with…

The Tweedles, Dum and Dee, had been the first to show and their appearance couldn't have been more inconveniently timed. Right in the middle of the Exhibition of Familiars and had taken to the show as a couple of oversized and under-brained hecklers, calling foul to the human mages for their stupidity in their acts and praising the beasts for their brilliance in their attempts of taming their human pets. Alice was only able to dismiss them back to Wonderland with a threat of invitation to the Queen, the only denizen they feared, to hear their witty repartee in person and they left so fast it was enough to make one's head spin. Unfortunately, by the time she had managed to get rid of them, her chance at showing off had come and gone.

Real pity that.

"Those-those-those morons!" yelled Louise as she stomped away from the exhibition stage, a veritable cloud of thunder and lightning hanging over her head which did little to improve her mood any as she batted it away. "Couldn't you have stopped them from showing up?"

"Were it so easy, I'd have done so gladly but this is not only different but a new experience for me Louise. It was never Wonderland coming to me, it was me going to Wonderland. Be thankful that those two buffoons are at least somewhat controllable."

"Somewhat is right!" piped up Derflinger from where he rested upon Alice's back, the iron clasps of her steampunk-styled dress holding the sword securely in place. "I can't believe you threatened them with her! Do you really think she could come here, to this side of the Looking Glass?"

She didn't answer for there was no answer she could give. As things were, the changes in the denizens of Wonderland were varying from the minute to the extreme and though last she knew, the Queen of Hearts was still contained within the ruins of Queensland, there was no guarantee that she, like some of the others, had also been changed but whether it was good or bad remained yet to be seen. Still, the chances of her coming here willingly were as much so if—

The ground trembled from a massive force of a giant's footstep and indeed there was no better word to describe the living mountain of stone with whole trees serving as coverage for its creator riding atop its head. Easily the size of a small hill with trees larger than a man was tall, it was almost impossible to see the cloaked figure with pale, green hair but it was one that, thanks to her mother's strict teachings, Louise recognized easily.

"W-What the heck?" exclaimed Louise. "That-That's Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth!"

"Looks like you're out of luck." Fouquet commented as her golem pulled back an arm, a hand blending into a huge boulder ready to crush the girls flat.

Alice was already moving as it started coming down, grasping Louise's wrist, she tried to dodge the strike but the ability was limited only to herself and extending it to include the shorter girl would decrease its range dramatically. The fist came crashing down and released a cloud of dust and debris into the air and Fouquet smirked to herself, thinking that she had succeeded in slaying the Void mage and Gandalfr until her mountain golem pulled its arm back to reveal a stump where its hand had been.

Sickly orange light glimmered in the dust cloud before a massive beam of lightning shot forth and sent her golem tumbling back and away before massive claws reached out and took hold of the construct by the shoulders. Another pair of equal size but bearing the membrane for wings reached out and grasped her golem's thighs and with surprising quickness, lifted the golem high into the air.

The wind blew away the last clouds of dust, revealing Alice standing protectively over Louise with Derflinger in one hand and Vorpal in the other, both blades shining with their power though their glows were but the light of fireflies to the markings of the Gandalfr runes that marked Alice's hand which were now aglow with the same hellish light that powered the metallic behemoth standing before her as an enemy-turned-champion.

A massive form of tempered ironworks and molten steel hardened into emerald scale, given liquid mobility to be a metallic mimicry of life. A recreation or rebirth of a monstrosity better off dead than alive with claws large enough to grasp a man and crush bones and flesh into a gory mess of blood and sinew with wings that were now merely a second pair of arms that also bore the same crushing hands, stretched wide with lightweight metallic membrane pulled taut. At the breast, where once a grilled chamber of fire lay, was now a glistening orb of nightmare's light, a globe of liquidized fear shining with power barely contained as great tubes jutted forth from the spine, four in all and all filled to the brim with that same nightmarish concoction with bubbles churning into a hellish froth. Atop a serpent's neck was a head naught but a pair of jaws with knives for fangs and though tightly clenched, sulfurous smoke still flowed upwards with every artificially rendered breath. It possessed no eyes to see and yet there was no mistake the sheer loathing in its gaze upon Fouquet.

It tore her golem apart, ripping whole limbs asunder and causing the construct to collapse into rubble before snatching the falling Fouquet out of the air and slamming her down into the earth. Though the clawed fist absorbed most of the blow there was no silencing the sound of bones snapping or the scream of agony that followed as the motion was repeated three times in all, one for every life Fouquet had attempted to extinguish for her avarice. Carelessly dropping the crumpled, but still living thief, for death was a release never a punishment; the massive mechanical monstrosity turned its gargantuan body to display the prominent marking on the shoulder-plate of its arm, a stylized insignia that could be as much a spade as it was the letter "A".

The head turned to display a scowling mouth upon the frightened Louise who stood quivering behind her familiar for fear of this newest arrival from the nightmarish realm of Wonderland for even Alice herself was trembling at the sight of the creature not for fear's sake, though there was a good portion of it pounding away at her heart, but for the sheer rage in her breast at seeing what she thought was a monster long since vanquished, whose very bones had the Vorpal Blade returned to her hand.

"The Jabberwocky…"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"___His Father's Son_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_American McGee's_ _Alice_ and it's sequel _Alice: Madness Returns_ are a prime example of taking a childhood storybook and turning it entirely upon its ear, awashing sweetness with disgust, wonder with horror, sanity with madness. An unofficial continuation of the Wonderland stories, _Alice_ starts off with our titular heroine going mad when a sudden fire takes the lives of her family, leaving her as the sole survivor to endure the pains of recovery of both her body and mind in a tortuous asylum. Following the white rabbit back down the rabbit hole, so to speak, Alice soon discovers that she is more connected to Wonderland than she presumed and that her madness has infected it and turned it into a horrible nightmare. With the "death" of the Queen of Hearts, Alice's sanity is, somewhat, restored and she is freed from the asylum to start her life anew.

Or so she believed…

Taking a job as an aid for a doctor for orphans of traumatic events such as herself, Alice finds that Wonderland is again under attack by madness not of her own making. Something, or perhaps _someone_, is trying to make her forget the events of her past, particularly the fire that started it all in the first place. As she traverses through a changed Wonderland, Alice discovers the truth for herself that it was no mere accident, that she was in fact innocent of the crime of her madness but guilty of others, and that the true murderer was far closer than she thought…

That is the basic rundown of both games really and there's not much more to say to that other than Alice herself is armed with a different array of weapons depending upon the game in question. The first game took some original liberties with weapon designs and the only "pure" Wonderland weapon in Alice's arsenal was the Vorpal Blade and some razor playing cards, the rest were a little over-the-top but still somewhat reasonable. _Madness Returns_ introduced weapons that Alice had as toys in her childhood and a few that were "gifts" from some characters as well.

I chose Alice as a "dark" Gandalfr because… well, she is not really light but she isn't dark either, just a sort of gray. If anyone's played the games, they know exactly what I'm talking about but to those who haven't, Alice has made it a point to _kill_ her enemies and spare her allies and/or potential friends. Heck, when she regained her sanity and control over Wonderland, she brought _everyone_ back save for the Jabberwocky of course but then, that was when the Madness returned that he stayed dead but with the added magic of the Void?

He's baaaack… Though admittedly his version is based on a piece of fanart I found but then, when Wonderland went through the "mental reboot", a lot of characters changed from the first game, the Queen and Mock Turtle primarily but there were several others as well.

The interactions between Alice and Louise would be somewhat… strained… at least in the beginning. Alice would not care for Louise's attitude and would not be hesitant in delivering the proper dues but the words of the Caterpillar haunt her still, that she is guilty of the crime of allow others to come to harm before her eyes and that is something that Alice would not allow herself to do a second time. When she begins to realize the difficulties that Louise has faced, and those yet to come, she slowly but surely begins to change her tune.

As for Alice's abilities… thanks to the magic of the contract, her _mind_ has become a weapon, including the byproducts of it. Basically, she can use all the same skills and abilities she has in Wonderland as well as bring objects/people/whatevers into the real world. This idea came mostly from the ending of _Madness Returns_, which leaves much to interpretation I'll admit though it is faintly obvious that Wonderland and the real world are overlapping but whether it is limited to Alice remains unknown.

This story would be interesting only so much that the lines between reality and madness would eventually become so blurred it would be almost impossible to determine the truth from the fictional. As Alice's control over Wonderland would steadily start to slip, Wonderland would begin to "bleed" over into Halkegnia until the two become almost as one but whether this would be good or for ill… well, that lies currently in the realm of possibility but that's a realm even I dare not tread without the right toys…


	27. His Father's Son

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_His Father's Son_"

Professor Colbert looked over the crowd of students and their newly summoned familiars, counting them up in pairs as he went and found himself frowning. He recounted and found the same result as before; either a student was absent from the class, which he doubted as he took a headcount before the start of the ceremony and all were accounted for, or said student was doing her best to keep out of the spotlight for as long as she could. He repressed a sigh, for someone so brazen at the worst of times she could also be as immensely skittish. "Miss Vallière, please step forward and summon your familiar."

Startled by finding her courage renewed, Louise stepped forward despite the cruel whisperings of her classmates, determined to prove their words wrong and to make her late-night proclamation stand true. She walked forward until she was center of the crowd and slowly started to raise her wand as she incanted the spell of summoning with only a little alteration on her part. "I beg of you… my servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

Montmorency, holding her little frog familiar in her hands, blinked at Louise's words. "What kind of chant is that?"

Standing beside her, Guiche was at least complimentary in his reflection, "It is rather unique."

Even Tabitha took the time to take her nose out of her book and was giving Louise her full attention.

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" Louise brought her wand down in a quick slashing motion and with a vicious crack of magical power, the air before the young mage-in-training exploded, sending those not prepared for it to be knocked off their feet. More than a few students complained of this, shooting vicious remarks at the cause but Louise's eyes were wide and focused entirely upon that which she summoned as her familiar spirit. It was not some mundane beast or some magical wonder, but what could, at passing glance, seem nothing more than an ordinary man.

But this was the most beautiful man she had ever seen…

He was wearing a kind of form-fitting armor that appeared both as metal and leather depending on which areas required the most protection and above that he bore a faded black cape with spiked-armor on the shoulders. A gold chain with a small, blue pendant hung from his neck and around his belt was a combat utility belt, the same she had seen on her mother's armor, and at his back was a curved longsword that was almost equal to his majestic height. His hair, long and colored like moonless midnight, hanged like a curtain beneath the wide brim of his traveler's hat but it was the face of her familiar that had captured her.

Thick, masculine eyebrows, a smooth bridge of a nose, and tightly drawn lips that manifested the iron strength of his will. Set amid stern features shared only by those who had come through the numerous battles of a grief-ridden world, his eyes harbored sorrow even as they sparkled. That final touch made this crystallized beauty the image of youth incarnate, chiseled, as it were, by nature itself, perfect and complete.

Sacred and beautiful indeed, if she wasn't careful she might just lose him to those whose physical attributes outweighed her own. She cast a cautionary glance at the one girl who seemed to make it a point to be intimate with anything that was male and attractive and was almost surprised to find the Germanian out cold, her face red as her hair and drool flowing like a river from her mouth. Relieved that her biggest threat was currently out of commission, Louise faced her familiar fully and almost joined Kirche in unconsciousness but kept the mantra of "rule of steel" in her head to maintain her focus as he spoke in a voice the quiet of the deepest pond, where the dark waters hid many things.

"Was it you who summoned me?"

Louise swallowed and nodded, "Ye-Yes, it was I who summoned you here to become my familiar." She cursed her stutter even more than her blush.

"Your familiar?" There was a hoarse-sounding cough that was masking a laugh coming from the vicinity of his left hip but Louise ignored it.

"Yes."

He did not speak for a time and when he did, it surprised her, "My summoning was not intended."

"Well, no, I've never heard of taking a human as a familiar but—"

"I'm not human." He interrupted her, gently but firmly.

"You're not?" She started to feel concern now as few sub-humans were friendly or reasonable.

"My name is D." He told her by way of introduction, "and I am a dhampir."

"I…" Her blush darkened as she painfully admitted, "I don't know what a dhampir is…"

"You don't." He agreed. His eyes moved just the slightest bit. "But you do."

Louise turned and saw Professor Colbert who appeared just as surprised as Louise at the scrutiny and was faintly blushing in embarrassment. "I… have read about dhampirs. It is in one of the academy's oldest tomes, one of the few that predate the time of Founder Brimir, but… it's impossible. Dhampirs are born only from a forbidden coupling between a human and a…" Colbert's eyes widened with realization and he unconsciously tightened his hold on his staff.

"And what Professor Colbert?" asked Louise.

Professor Colbert answered calmly, falling back on the teachings of his commanding officer as he mentally prepared himself to attack with everything he had should the dhampir prove his heritage true. "Dhampirs are born from a human and…

"A vampire…"

* * *

She had scoffed at the idea and dismissed it as nothing but misbegotten information that D, beautiful man that he was, could be anything like those mythological monsters that parents read to their children at night to instill good behavior. As far as anyone knew, it had been well over six thousand years since the last vampire was slain and in that time their history had grown into legend and from legend into myth. Most did not believe in the existence of vampires and few could distinguish fact from dramatized fiction but most did not have familial knowledge dating back far enough to recall those black days, where the only safe havens were hallowed ground marked by the sign of the Lord and even those places could fall beneath black wings if the vampire was strong enough in magic to bring evil to the land and tear down the sign from afar.

That D knew this and informed her as such when she had asked had started her down the path of consideration but not full belief. That he had himself refused to demonstrate any ability he possessed even if ordered had only served to ire her but only so much that she asked him what kind of man he was to know so much about vampires, despite his heritage as one would think he would do everything he could to avoid it. He almost smiled, she could have sworn she heard him laugh but it sounded too old, too hoarse for a beauty like him, and his answer surprised her yet again.

"I am a vampire hunter."

Hunters… not to be confused with those that took the passion of hunting woodland beasts, hunters were those brave and foolish people, men and women alike, who took the mantle of tracking and killing those that would bring destruction and death upon humans. The more dangerous the prey, the more legendary the hunter and, to Louise's knowledge, the last vampire hunter had been—

No, impossible. There was no way that she could, that he was—and yet it could be possible but she dared not even imagine for such thoughts were almost sacrilegious to think let alone voice aloud. After all… what were the chances of her element being that of the Void?

* * *

"Well, I gotta say this is a fine mess you've gotten us into!"

"…"

"Do you have _any_ idea how much that _hurt?_ How much work I had to go through to make sure the contract's damned geass was destroyed before it could reprogram your brain?

"…"

"Hey, don't you ignore me D! This is a serious situation we're in here! Though I suppose the last one wasn't any better but still! We're on a different _planet_ for crying out loud! And I don't know about you but this place _reeks_ and—"

D clenched his left fist to silence the old thing's voice so that he would have his chance to speak uninterrupted. "It is just another job." He unclenched his fist.

"Another job? Another _job?_D, none of your previous jobs lasted a human lifetime! Do you hear me! The runes that mark my beautiful backside last until that girl's death and unless you decide to get that steel pole out of your a—"

He clenched again. "Don't you feel it? Don't you sense it, even just a little, on the spring wind?" He slowly unclenched his fist and held the face of the old man up to the gaze of two moons, one blue as a sympathetic tear, the other red as a bleeding heart. Nostrils flared and folds that resembled eyes widened.

"Well I'll be damned. There's something out there calling to us through this damn runes! Huh, wonder what it is… smells powerful, that's for damn sure…" D lowered his arm and continued his gazing of the nighttime sky. "Hey D… what if, and that's pretty big _if_ I'm talking about here, we can't get back to earth when the girl finally croaks? What are you going to do with yourself, on a world with no vampires left to hunt?"

"…"

"Yeah… I thought as much…"

* * *

The first time D had encountered her, he was speculative. She was his first combatant of this world and he wanted a measure of skill and power from Fouquet the "Crumbling Earth". It was also a means of measuring Louise's skills in the mage arts and she was impressive indeed as her weakest spell, what was to be a simple fireball, was enough to break the protective enchantments that were old at the time of her great-grandparents schooling and no weaker from age. Her childish idea that she was to be in the middle of things was handled swiftly and when they had been tasked with tracking and capturing the thief, she took to it willingly but with much more sense.

The second time he encountered Fouquet, Louise had stood back and let him get the job done as much as she was willing at any rate. She had not taken well to the idea that he knew the thief's true identity but was unwilling to disclose it to her. "Better to wait," he said, "and find out what she was truly after." The weapon she had taken, the so-named Staff of Destruction was a relic from the time before the last World War, before a nuclear holocaust nearly damned the entire planet. Primitive though it was to him, Fouquet had no idea how to wield it and so tried to make us of his abilities as Gandalfr to try and figure it for her. He demonstrated its destructiveness with ease and discarded it as her golem crumbled to dust. The moment she took the useless weapon in hand and aim it for three innocent schoolchildren, he knocked her out and captured her as was ordered.

He thought that would be the last he'd ever see of her.

He was wrong.

Meeting Louise's fiancé was enlightening to say the least. That the man was nearly a decade older did not bother him so much as the man's willingness to push the boundaries of what he could and could not do to Louise, engagement or not, and D had to take great care in assuring the man that the proprieties being held would mean greater benefit for the man in the long run. D's left hand restated this by saying that D would not feel the need to cut off certain anatomies and Derflinger voiced its willingness to do so with a disturbing relish. Wardes took his warning to heart it and set the third meeting between D and Fouquet in motion as he spirited Louise away from the protection of her familiar.

The battle was one-sided and quite short. Fouquet had thought to save herself from harm by having herself nearly encased within her mountainous golem and while the stone shell was thick to cut, it was not indestructible and D had little time to waste playing childish games with her. With Derflinger devouring the magic that held the golem together, D used his unnamed longsword to pierce Fouquet through and pin her to the ground, demanding answers to the questions he still had. She gave them willingly, thinking she was to die and to have a final revenge upon the man that shoved her in Death's way but she was wrong.

She wasn't going to die though she would wish otherwise.

Having dealt with her, D ran to the church that he knew held his charge, his left hand guiding him to her unique aura of power as the runes marking it shined brighter at his approach. The soldiers did not try and stop him, their resolve gone at his lightning approach with twin fangs of steel at his side, both wet with blood. He cut the doors to the church asunder and leapt through just as Prince Wales of Albion was about to begin the sacred ceremony. D looked to Louise and saw vacant eyes, devoid of emotion or reaction to his sudden presence and he knew even with the carbuncle telling him, that her mind had been bewitched. That Wardes would sink to such a level, to guarantee a hold on the magical might of the Void element, revealed his true sense of character.

D's face showed no emotion as he lifted his longsword to his mouth and from it took a taste of the blood that marked its length still. His fangs jutted from their sheathes as _power_ flowed through him, his father's heritage causing the blood in his veins to pump faster, his senses enhanced to a level no normal dhampir could achieve but those dhampir were those born of average, almost mediocre heritage and D's was anything but that. Darkness exploded from him like dust on the wind and the stained glass windows of the church shattered as holy symbols and icons shattered or crumpled under the force of his will. The runes that marked D's left hand shifted from the ethereal green of the Void to the same redness as freshly spilled blood, the same hue that D's eyes now took.

Wardes blinked and D was in front of him. He blinked again and stumbled back with a curse, raising a hand to his sword-wand but did not feel the sensation of steel in an iron grip. In fact, he could not feel the leather material of his gloves or the soft silk of his shirt but he could feel a strange wetness flowing down his sides. He heard a gasp and saw the revulsion in Louise's face as she backed away from him into the welcoming arms of her familiar who pulled her back from him, his face nothing but stony alabaster once more. The sound of the prince's retching reminded Wardes of his duty and he turned to try and finish the job he was supposed to when he saw, there, on the floor in a pool of blood.

His arms…

Unconsciousness came blissfully quick for the traitorous captain of the Griffon Knights.

"Why…" Louise swallowed the bile trying to rise up in her throat. "Why didn't you kill him…?"

"Did you want me to?" He answered her question with one of his own.

"I…" She didn't answer, she couldn't. She didn't know it herself.

D looked up into the ruined windows of the church, watching as the night sky slowly became brighter with the rising of the dawn. "I made a vow to never take a human life no matter the circumstances and to this day, no human has died directly by my hands."

She didn't know how to respond to that though there was relief in her sagging shoulders while D crouched down to cauterize the wounds he had left upon Wardes so that the traitor wouldn't bleed out on the floor. She still turned away from the sight of the grotesque face on her familiar's left doing its dirty work. "D… I, I read up on dhampirs…" He gave no response to her words save for the small rising of a delicately carved eyebrow, rising to his full height and turning to face her back. "It, the book, it said that a dhampir's powers are half those of their parent…" She closed her eyes tightly but she could still see the gleaming red eyes, the fangs of a vampire glistening for fresh blood, the shadows coming alive and her shoulders quivered once again. "Who… was yours?"

He was silent and Louise thought for a moment that he would not answer her but then she heard the whispered name. A name that, properly translated, meant Son of the Dragon but he who bore such a name was so much more than that. He was the first of his kind, the first to walk in the moonlit hours of the night and rule its denizens for eternity for he, out of all that were to follow in his footsteps into the bloodied midnight, was the one true immortal amongst them for though he could be killed time and time again, there was no guarantee that his death would remain permanent, a trait he willingly shared with his half-breed son so that, in the fields of Armageddon, where the ground was not the earth but the decayed bodies of the dead and the sky a pitch black howling void, he would at long last, meet with his one, true death… but this, Louise did not know, not all of it for that name was surrounded so much in myth and legend that what was truth could just as well be fiction but no matter the facts from the lies, there was terror in hearing that one name.

_Dracula…_

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"___Flying on Heartless Wings_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

First off, I have to say that I make no claim of equal or greater skill than Hideyuki Kikuchi, the writer of the _Vampire Hunter D_ series, which is by far one of the greatest horror novels I've ever had the pleasure of reading. Most horror stories feature needless gore, unnecessary violence and/or death, and excessive amounts of unanswered questions. _Vampire Hunter D_ has none of these. Kikuchi has a way of writing a story, pausing just long enough to explain the what's-what and who's-who, without diverting too far from the story but with enough details that you aren't pining for a information book on said story. Now that I've said that, let's move on to D, shall we?

D is a dhampir, not to be confused with any other similar word for no such other words exist. His mother is, currently, still unknown but it's been confirmed time and time again that his father is Dracula, the topmost vampire in the world. As such, his skills are second-to-one. I'd explain more on him than that but really, it's hard to figure him out. He's selfless to a fault, willing to do jobs for free if a vampire or similar threat is involved, will not hesitate in striking a human down or leaving them to die by their own foolish actions, but cares enough to help even when its unwanted. If anyone wants to find out more, I invite them to take the time to read one of the novels or, if that doesn't strike anyone's fancy, take a peak at the Wikipedia page.

Having D easily accept his role as a familiar is not as OOC as one would think. As stated, what is a human lifetime to one who has lived for five thousand years? The real problem was having D maintain himself. To repeat Left Hand's question, "what is a vampire hunter to do, when there are no vampires left to hunt?" That's not to say that D has eradicated them on his world just that the pickings are rather slim on Louise's world and _yes_ that's a hint that there are some there or on the approach. After all, quite a few vampires on D's world found refuge traveling through the stars as sunlight apparently does them no harm when not on a living world.

As I said in the beginning, I am no Hideyuki Kikuchi and I do not dare to do him any injustice by continuing such a story. Aside from the fact that I doubt I could successfully write D as he ought to be, I'd have a heck of a time keeping characters like Kirche off him, never mind certain situations getting out of hand, such as the love potion debacle. Still, it was a fun write and who knows? I made add a future segment. There is still that whole affair with the necrotic ring after all…


	28. Flying on Heartless Wings

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Flying on Heartless Wings_"

Louise stood at the center of attention and though she appeared quite calm and relaxed, inside she was an emotional wreck. Too much was relying on the success of this spell for, if she failed at this like all the others before it, she would never become a true and proper mage and, if she were lucky, she'd be married off quickly to Count Wardes and give birth to a child with better chances than she. If she wasn't… being disowned would be the luckiest thing for her but even then, she would have to keep her wits about her for daggers hidden in the dark…

Taking a deep breath to help her find her center, Louise slowly raised her wand as she started the incantation of summoning her familiar spirit. "I beg of you… my servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

It was an unorthodox chant, but she was desperate to try anything, even a spell she had once read when she was but a child still hiding behind the skirt of her eldest sister.

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart!"

This wasn't her one chance, this was her last and she'd be damned if it'd fail her now and though she did not know it, she was unconsciously pushing her power into the spell just as she had all the others but where those were but faint trickles, this was a torrent that nearly overwhelmed the controls of the spell and pushed them to the limit. Time and space had no meaning to the summoning rites, but those were with ordinary power and basic elements behind them. Now, it was no longer limited to the dimensions of space and time, but of life… and death.

"Answer to my guidance!" Louise brought her wand down in a quick slashing motion and with a vicious crack of magical power, the air before her exploded, sending those not prepared for it to be knocked off their feet. More than a few students complained of this, shooting vicious remarks at the cause but Louise paid them no mind for her attention was locked entirely upon that which she summoned and, as the smoke began to clear, many of those mutterings became frantic whispers and startled gasps for she, Louise the Zero, had done the impossible.

She had summoned a human… or something very much like a human at any rate.

Obviously male, his clothes were white for the most part with accents in black and made for what kind of culture, Louise could only guess. The pants were large and bulky, leaving much more room in the legs than necessary, and was held up by a simple black strip of cloth and his coat was form fitting with a zipped-up collar that ended just underneath his chin with coattails that fell to just below his knees. His skin was so pale it was almost better to call it white save for the flesh of his upper lip which was colored black, like his fingernails, and the twin teal-colored lines that fell from beneath his eyes like the tracks of tears. His eyes were one of the most startling things about him for they were not only a strange shade of green, the pupils were slit-shaped like a cat's own. Atop his head was the left half of a helmet made of some strange material rather like bone and carved into the shape of a plates and a curving horn.

His face was almost melancholic in its expression but his words were anything but though he spoke with little emotion in them. "I did not imagine death would bring me to a world filled with trash." He regarded the insulted group of students, perceiving more than they would have allowed in his eyes, and he didn't even blink at the array of animals though his eyes did linger a bit on a select few. "Strange trash but trash all the same no matter the oddity in your reiryoku." He closed his eyes and sighed almost tiredly. He opened his eyes to meet Louise's own. "You are the one who summoned me."

Louise started at the sudden attention but nodded. "Yes! I was the one to summon you as my familiar spirit!"

"Boasting? An accomplishment then was it to call the likes of me?" He questioned. "No. You didn't intend for me but you are glad of it regardless. Interesting. This reiryoku is unlike anything I've seen before." He blinked with sudden realization though his melancholy did not vanish. "You have summoned me here to be your familiar spirit?"

Louise would have answered that with a scathing remark had she not been interrupted by a pointed cough from Professor Colbert. "If you would be so kind as to finish the ritual Miss Vallière?"

Louise blushed at the gentle reprimand and blushed deeper as she turned to meet the questioning eyes of her familiar-to-be for the ritual was only half done, there was still the contract to make after all. "You should count yourself lucky. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner." If he was annoyed or amused by her words, he didn't show it and so she continued, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She had to jump up a bit to tap him on the forehead with her wand and, blushing, leaned as high as she could on the tips of her toes with pursed lips but still he was too tall nor was he willing to indulge her so she was forced to grab him roughly by the collar of his coat to bring his lips down to hers in a chaste kiss that left her with the faint taste of ash on her lips. There was a definite reaction in him now, a strange sort of expression like he was unused to letting his emotions show on his face or rather that he had no idea what he was supposed to be feeling.

But something was wrong.

His left hand clenched as arcane runes began to scribe themselves upon the surface of the pale flesh and his eyes narrowed as he glared down at the pained appendage before he gasped and clutched at a spot just below the base of his neck. Something was pounding in his ears, something that simply could not be and yet there it was, beating away like it was never gone or perhaps, only recently given for in that flash of agony he remembered a woman who gave to him a gift in his last moments of life.

A heart…

Suddenly as it had begun it was over and he stood upright with the same melancholic expression as before though there was something different in his eyes, a sudden light that had been absent perhaps but it was hard to tell with his obsidian bangs falling over them as he stared down into the concerned eyes of his "master". Oh yes, the runes had done their job, a little too well perhaps. Human magic was a different thing than that of the shinigami and he was able to dissect it easily to its base truths. Damnable humans and their constant need to alter one's view of them…

"Since you have given me your name it is considered courteous that I give you my own." He inclined his head just the slightest bit, the closest he had ever given a bow to anyone, including the man who was once his master before Louise. "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer."

* * *

Ulquiorra wondered if perhaps there was some trend he was unaware of that anyone he was to loyally follow had a firm belief that the only commendable drink was tea. He did not care for it much back in Huenco Mundo but this was an entirely different blend and though he was not happy for the exotic flavor he was perhaps a bit less cold in receiving it and finding himself in need of a refill quicker than he had expected. The cake too, was a strange sort of surprise. Having spent countless millennia cannibalizing his own kind and then centuries more in the company of shinigami who knew little of hunger or thirst outside of necessity, Ulquiorra had little experience in sweets and the first bite was almost overwhelming and if one knew where to look, they would have seen surprise in Ulquiorra but as it was, he remained as depressing as ever though the same could not be said of Louise.

Sitting opposite from him, the smaller girl was grinning ear-to-ear, relieving the short conversation between her familiar and that damnable Zerbst who had the gall to actually insinuate that Louise had bribed Ulquiorra to masquerade as her familiar. The pale boy responded with words that left both girls disturbed and one deeply afraid for her well being as she took off with both arms clutching her bountiful bosom lest Ulquiorra follow through on his inquiry of whether her chest contained more mass than her skull.

By the Founder, Louise was _still_ giggling over it!

Thinking perhaps she had gone mad, and finding that it was growing increasingly hard to dine on the slice of cake without proper drink in hand, Ulquiorra left to try and track down one of the servants with a full teapot.

"Your familiar spirit really resembles you in how cute it is, Montmorency."

Ulquiorra took a glance and continued on his way when he stopped to glance back at the boy who gave the compliment. Was it not the same boy who had been giving empty compliments to another girl just the previous night? It was hard to tell, all trash looked the same to him really. He looked to the left and saw the same girl looking about for the boy and found himself presented with another opportunity to study human interactions and the heart. He was beside the girl with a soft sound of displaced air as the sound barrier broke for the briefest moment, startling the young girl.

"The boy you are looking for is over there." Ulquiorra pointed in Guiche's direction and, seeing him, the girl smiled brightly and approached with a cheer of the boy's name.

Guiche turned to see who was calling him and saw Katie's approach, guided to him by the pointing finger of the Zero's familiar and he had enough time to think how utterly screwed he was about to be before the decidedly one-sided yelling match between him, Montmorency, and Katie had begun and ended with vicious slaps from both girls who stormed away in opposite directions, leaving Guiche with his pride shattered as his classmates laughed at his misery.

Guiche tried to salvage the remaining scraps of his broken ego as he stood to his feet and caught sight of Ulquiorra, who continued to stare at him from afar with those same, unnerving catlike eyes. Inspiration came to Guiche with a sudden absence of common sense as he stomped over to the pale-skinned familiar.

"It looks like you don't know how to act towards your betters," he accused Ulquiorra.

"Present someone better than I and I will demonstrate to you how to treat someone better. As it is, I have nothing to show the likes of trash." Ulquiorra turned away, still on the hunt for that errant teapot and the maid that seemed to think it a better idea to run from him than to give his target to him willingly, a methodology he would quickly rectify when he found her.

Guiche's face turned red with anger and humiliation. "Don't you turn your back on me, _beast!_ I shall—"

"Arrancar." Ulquiorra interrupted.

"Wh-What?"

"My kind are known as arrancar. Do try and remember that for there are those of us with far less patience than I in dealing with human trash such as you and would not hesitate in striking you down like the dog that you are. Step down, trash, and I will forgive the transgression you are putting upon me by annoying me with your childish talk."

The blonde-haired noble's face was starting to purple with the rising of his rage and it was taking all his self-control not to lash out at the familiar with a spell. If he was to get any satisfaction, he would have to do it by the rules of the nobility and the art of the duel. "I shall show you what it means to make a mockery of a noble such as myself, _arrancar_. I, Guiche de Gramont challenge you to a duel."

Ulquiorra stopped before he turned to face Guiche. "I don't think I made myself clear." A burst of sonic speed and he was in front of the startled youth. "I am growing tired of hearing your useless chatter. Keep your mouth mouth shut." Ulquiorra's backhand, quicker than a serpent's strike, was enough to send Guiche flying into a nearby table, collapsing it beneath him and sending its contents flying into the air. "That was a sufficient demonstration I trust?"

"You… You…" Damn the rules of conduct and the lessons his father taught him! He would have that familiar's _head_ for this! With a wordless cry, Guiche lashed his rose-tipped wand and brought forth a bronze armored golem and sent it to the attack. The golem charged straight toward Ulquiorra and slashed down upon his right shoulder, intending to cleave him in two but found its blade stopped by a pale hand.

"Interesting… I feel your reiryoku in this toy, just enough for you to control it without spoken commands but that's all that it is; a useless toy." Ulquiorra pulled the sword from the golem's grip and brought his hand up in a fist just beneath the golem's neck and punched clean through. His folly in believing the spot a weak point, and falling once more to bad habits, left him in the steel embrace of the magical construct.

"Familiar!" Louise cried, finally pushing her way through the crowd to see the position Ulquiorra was in and turned to Guiche. "Let him go!"

The blonde fool would have answered had he the chance, most likely to demand some satisfaction by hearing her proclaiming her status as the Zero of the academy, but his throat was suddenly closed tight as the very air suddenly became a heavy force, driving him, and most others, to their knees. His control lost, the golem collapsed as the aura that surrounded Ulquiorra flared its blackness outlined in a shade of teal green before condensing until it was gone as quickly as it appeared, the emerald light in the runes dying to faint embers once more.

Those students that found the breath knocked out of them took gracious gasps of air as those who weren't as badly affected by Ulquiorra's flaring his reiatsu made for the aid of their familiars, all of whom did not fare much better than they save for two reptilians and even those two were pretty shaken though their masters were entirely different story. Kirche was still trying to catch her breath while Tabitha remained as stoic as ever though if she gripped her staff any harder than she already was, it'd likely break in two in her hands.

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder at Louise, the only student who had no visible reaction to the small flare of reiatsu. "Interesting." Was all he said to her before turning his attention back towards Guiche. "That was a mere spark of my power and the weakest example I can give to demonstrate the difference between humans like you and arrancar such as I. Be thankful that Lady Louise was present or I would have done much worse than put the fear of my wrath in you, _trash._"

* * *

Ulquiorra stopped and turned sharply, gleaming green eyes narrowed at the small arms shop where shield shined like mirrors and blades of all sizes gleamed their sharp edges in the afternoon light. Louise stopped as he did, looking confusedly up at him before looking into the shop. "Here?"

"Here." He stepped into the shop with a bell's dinging announcing his arrival. A man bearing much similarity to a rodent appeared from the back room with a tricky smile and greedy thoughts for fresh fools entering into his shop and found himself collapsed with a brief but sudden flare of reiatsu. Louise, realizing what had happened the moment she heard the thumping of the shopkeeper's body hitting the floor, turned to glare at her familiar. "Ulquiorra!"

"I did not feel it necessary to hear that trash's prattle." Ulquiorra shrugged just the slightest bit. "He would not be able to answer our questions anyway."

"Oh? And what kind of questions does an arrancar have exactly?" A voice, neither male nor female, asked from the vicinity of a barrel filled with rusted spears, staves, and one rusty, old sword.

Ulquiorra's carefully approached the barrel, one arm gently pushing Louise back behind him in case his suspicions were accurate. "What are you that you can speak?"

"A sword I would think." The quillion of the rusty blade bounced to its words and Ulquiorra felt a familiar twitch of irritation. Spirit King be damned, if he was to deal with another wise-ass.

"Are you a zanpakuto?"

"Huh, there's a word I've not heard in a long time…" muttered the blade, "but no, I'm not. I was crafted on a similar principle but I am not a sword reflecting the soul of another. I am my own soul."

Ulquiorra nearly scoffed at the very idea if he did not feel the reiryoku within the blade, weak as a candle-lit flame but there was something more to it… His left hand reached out to grasp the blade without conscious thought and he stopped it short of grasping the hilt but he saw for himself how the runes began to glow with a familiar light not of his own. "Lady Louise." He called to her, beckoning her over. "Do you feel anything about this sword?"

Startled at being suddenly addressed, Louise stammered for a moment before she fell into the familiar exercise that Ulquiorra had begun teaching her since the 'incident' with Guiche. The world became dark, the only light being herself, the unconscious shopkeeper, Ulquiorra, and… Her eyes snapped open. "It's like my magic?" She gasped.

"Well color me impressed," said the sword. "How long you been teaching her to sense spiritual power?"

"Three days." Ulquiorra answered.

"And she's that good already? So then she's… and you're… huh. Magic does work in mysterious ways I suppose. Well then, it's decided! I declare you my partner um… say, what's your name kiddo?"

Ulquiorra's eyebrow twitched at the address but he grasped the blade's hilt regardless, lifting it free from the barrel to inspect it further. "My name is Ulquiorra Cifer."

"I'm Derflinger! Please to meet you!" The sword chirped merrily. "But I gotta say your name's almost impossible to pronounce, Partner! Can I call you Ulqui instead?"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened before they narrowed into angry slits, the first of many facial expressions to follow as he came to grips with the feelings of his own heart, as he answered with a empathic, "**_No._**"

* * *

Fired him… She had _fired_ him. Could she even _do_ that? Well, All Creation be damned if he was going to just stand aside while she went and wasted that newfound pride in a pointless, nay, _childish_ bout of rebellion. It didn't matter that she was mastering the techniques he could teach her so well, it didn't matter that she was on the first steps to mastering her true element of the void and its destructive magic, it didn't matter that her dearest friend would be at the front lines or that her favorite maid was living near the point of incursion from the invading Albion forces.

All that mattered was getting the holder of his heart back.

He blinked and wondered just when he had started considering her as his. Likely somewhere between the affair with that scum Wardes and that woman's love potion and the events that quickly followed that fiasco. He could almost feel her arms wrapped around one of his own in a painful vice but that's all that it was, a memory and Ulquiorra had little time for reminiscing. This burning feeling in his chest was getting stronger, this foreign, almost forgotten feeling of anger… how long had it been since he was truly angry? He could not recall but he knew anger for its vices and its virtues and was using such virtues now, taking that fire and putting it to good use as he flew through the sky, using the rage to add greater speed to his sonido.

At this rate, he would reach her within a few minutes but when he arrived, what was he to do? As he was, against an army of mages and forces fighting from the sky, he could bring down all of them but there was no guaranteeing that some would manage to escape him long enough to harm Louise and those precious to her, particularly the maid and princess. He knew well of despair and it was a cruel lesson to learn but if anyone was to be the proper teacher, it would be him. He remembered a conversation he had once with Louise, about demonstrating his full ability at that ridiculous exhibition. He had refused to "show off needlessly" especially if doing so would result in the destruction of the academy.

Now was as good a time as any to demonstrate.

"_Enclose… Murciélago._"

* * *

She looked up at the approaching airships with a feeling of dread. There was far more than she had ever expected to see in a simple fleet and with them whole flights of fire and wind dragons, breathing their respective elements down upon the earth below with reckless abandon. Their side had a good number of griffons and a few rare manticores but neither beasts had any elemental attacks of their own, their skills relying entirely on close combat and the skills of their riders and, however mixed luck it might be, Louise's mother was not amongst them and their chances were all the smaller for it or so she thought… Louise looked back over her shoulder as she felt a familiar presence just in time as emerald rain suddenly began to fall beneath a cloudless sky.

A burst of air and Ulquiorra was there, hovering high above the army for Tristain but it was not the Ulquiorra that Louise knew. He had told her once, how his appearance altered with the release of half his power and she did not believe him then but oh did she believe him now. Bearing the massive wings of a bat upon his back and his horned helmet healed and whole atop his head with obsidian hair longer and far wilder than before, it wasn't hard to see the difference in him now but she worried for him regardless for he bore no weapon in his hands or on his person. He glanced down at Louise, who gulped at the anger on the arrancar's face, which to anyone else was but the mere narrowing of the eyes and a slight furrow of the brow but were it anyone else with more experience in matters of the heart, it would have been a true expression of fury at being abandoned by one who held their heart.

"We will speak of my dismissal when this farce is over with." He looked up at the approaching army, specifically at the leading ship in the fleet. Ulquiorra raised a hand, two fingers pointing as a black ball of energy appeared at their tips. "_Cero Oscuras._" The blast of black light tinged with teal was anything but small and what little of the ship that remained fell to the earth below as the blast traveled on into the sky and vanishing out of sight. Satisfied that the Cromwell was dead, Ulquiorra lowered his hand, frowning just the slightest bit. He did not bare the ring of the Water Soul but that did not concern him. "He dodged?" He found his quarry and amended his words. "He ran." A burst of sonido and he was behind Wardes, armed now with a lance of green lightning condensed into the shape of a flame-tipped spear. "_Luz de la Luna._"

He pierced Wardes straight through the torso, just beneath the man's collar bone. Jumping off the fleeing dragon, Ulquiorra turned and held the corpse aloft for the remaining Albion forces to see. He had killed their false leader and their turncoat general all within the same minute. Did they really think that the whole of them could defeat him?

A blast of dragon fire answered that and he blurred out of range, sonido speed being far greater than the giant reptiles could hope to attain, leaving Wardes' corpse to fry amidst the counterattack of the fire dragons as their riders cast spells down upon him. He dodged and weaved out the way, striking them back with more lances of lightning that pierced not the casters but their steeds and sending many to die via a long fall to the earth below.

But it wasn't enough.

Ulquiorra appeared once more above the army fighting for Tristain, standing with his back to the approaching forces of Albion. He didn't care for their reactions to what he was about to do. He cast a baleful look at Louise before putting his eyes upon Princess Henrietta. "You once asked me what despair truly is. If you still do not know it, allow me to educate you. This is the form of true despair." Black fire alight Ulquiorra like a demonic torch even as his voice echoed from within. "_Resurrección: Segunda Etapa._"

Massive wings unfurled and blew the flames away as Ulquiorra revealed his final form. Where once he was dressed in fine clothes and a helmet of bone, he was now covered in black fur save for his torso and head, which now bore twin horns. He possessed a long, whip-like tail and both his hands and feet held wicked sharp claws that gleamed in the muted light of the sun. His eyes, once green, were now a sickly shade of yellow while the white sclera had mimicked his eyes former color and the tear stains that were once thin and emerald were now thick and black. At his chest, just beneath his clavicle, was a round hole from which black blood flowed in slow but steady drips. This was the true form of despair, the true form of Ulquiorra Cifer.

Horror, shock, revulsion, all to be expected but there was one face in the crowd, one face that mattered most, that had an entirely different reaction, one that he had only seen once before directed upon him moments away from his imminent death and one he thought never to see again in the same form. He didn't know if he was pleased to see it again for that first time had been a rare gift and was unlikely to happen again but still he asked her… "Are you frightened of me?"

And she answered… "I'm not afraid."

For the first time since his birth as a hollow and his rebirth as an arrancar, Ulquiorra smiled. It was not a noticeable thing, his lips barely moved, but there was no mistaking the sadness, the despairing acceptance of it as he answered back, "You will be." And he turned once more to the Albion army, grasping another javelin of emerald light, one which had angry flames flickering upon both ends and made the very air weigh heavy with the powerful weight of despair. He raised the weapon up, calling its name before he let it fly forth into the aerial forces fighting now for a lost cause, to give to them the sweet gift of oblivion. "_Lanza del Relámpago._"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"___Song of the Moon_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I admit, when _Bleach_ first came out, I wanted nothing to do with it. It was just another one of those mangas that would never really lead anywhere until the very end and whose anime would be filled with unnecessary amounts of filler. While the later proved true, for when does it not, _Bleach_ has become rather interesting though I admit the latest arc, and the ending of the Winter War, leaves much to be desired. Because of the extensive nature of _Bleach_, and the fact that I'm trying to refrain from soapboxing, I'll ask that anyone interested in knowing the overall plot, if not specific details, go to the Bleach Wiki. As last time, let's focus on the character in question, one Ulquiorra Cifer.

Ulquiorra Cifer is an arrancar (again see the Bleach Wiki for details) and is a member of the Espada, an elite guard for Aizen, the big bad, of _Bleach_. The Espada are ranked from nine to zero, with zero being the strongest of them all. Ulquiorra is the 4th, though this is often debated amongst fans as he possesses a unique trait that no other arrancar possesses, the ability to enter a second _Resurrección_ (which is something like a super-saiyan transformation amongst the arrancar). In this stage, even his weakest attack can devastate a radius of several miles but, unlike Espadas two through zero, Ulquiorra does not possess any unique traits that enhance his attack strength. Instead of going for power, he went for healing and is second-to-Ichigo in the high-speed regeneration department, able to regrow an arm in seconds.

As for his character… well, it ties in with his aspect of death. All the Espada represent an aspect and Ulquiorra's is Emptiness, a word which matches him completely. It is not that Ulquiorra has no heart, for none of the arrancar are limited in this though they believe otherwise, it is merely that Ulquiorra has no understanding of it and the emotions that come from it. He has made threats with no inflection in his voice or an expression on his face and it was until his death, when he asked the fated question of that same girl, that mere moments away, he was given a heart, a chance to really understand emotions.

And then he died.

Well, I wasn't going to stand for any of that shit and thus this tory was born. The power of the Void has already proved its ability to brink back those from the brink of death and Ulquiorra's one limit of his regeneration is that he cannot heal his internal organs, at least not if more than a few were extensively damaged. His interactions with Louise would be something like what he had with Aizen but not at the same time. Aizen gave him the opportunity to observe, Louise has given him the chance to experiment and interact, and though he is still an arrancar, the runes of the familiar bond allow him a connection to Louise's heart and, by extension, his own lost one. Over time he would begin to slowly, like snail's pace here, begin to actually be human though he would still have some troubles understand and utilizing most emotions, particularly those he has had little opportunity to observe.

There's a reason I didn't do the love potion segment, I couldn't without cracking myself up or making Ulquiorra go from emotionless emo to ticked-off goth.

I wouldn't say that Ulquiorra is impossible to write… but it is unlikely that I would create a whole story featuring him for three reasons. First, I'm not all that good with characters such as he who, at least for a time, have the emotional span of a rock. Second, goodness knows there's one awesome _Bleach/Familiar of Zero_ story in the works (and who you is the writer of this fic, know that this is advertising/shameless pleading for another update on my part). Lastly, Ulquiorra is not the only arrancar to get dealt a bad hand and damn it if I don't somehow find a way to bring Harribel and Starrk into the mix.


	29. Song of the Moon

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Song of the Moon_"

The forest is still, nothing moves but the leaves of the trees as a gentle wind courses through the night. The moon is pale and full, hanging like a pearl in a black sea of twinkling lights and there is a sound echoing in this otherwise silent wood. It is the sound of music, the haunting sounds of a flute being played in this lonely night, being played by one who walks alone and without reason.

When he started on this journey he had a companion with similar goals in mind but age and time was different for the two of them and he found himself walking the path alone sooner than he'd imagined and with no idea what he was to do with himself. He had always considered himself a lone wolf and, for what little he could remember of his true past, a warrior of revered strength and unmatched skill, second only to the progenitor and lord of his kind.

But what was he to do for himself now? He wanted redemption for the sins of the past, but what could he do to redeem himself? No matter his intentions, he would always appear as a monster to those whom he wished to save or aid and honor demanded that the battles currently fought were to be left to those who held true claim. He was a lost trespasser on this world, without a place to call home, people to call friends, and a family to cherish or protect.

What purpose was there for him?

"_I beg of you…_"

The music stopped dead, the grip of the bladed instrument shifting for an offensive hold, amber eyes scanning, searching… _There!_ A circular portal sitting not-so-silently in the air, dazzling emerald light swirling in a hypnotic circle against the steady flow of the pale moonlight.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

He was no-one's servant, not now not ever again! He sheathed his weapon and turned his back to the portal, starting on his way.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

He stopped. Sacred…? What foolishness was this? Beautiful? What empty words were these? Strong? Well, there was some hope to the child, for this was the voice of a girl barely halfway into her teenage years.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

Yes… Yes he could almost feel the plea in his own heart… There was despair, longing, a desperation to prove one's own worth… but what did she want from the likes of him?

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

"Hmm… Very well then…"

* * *

Louise was just able to withhold the scream of frustration of yet another spell being accompanied with an explosion powerful enough to send everyone but herself flat off their feet. Sad as it sounded, she had grown so accustomed to the blasts that she unconsciously was able to take the proper stance to keep some dignity in not being knocked over like a child's dominoes. Well, she could only hope for the best of her familiar with the explosion being so massive as it was, the cloud of smoke and debris made it most difficult to see anything but—

She gasped and took a step back.

Eyes, golden and luminous, were glaring at her from the dusty cloud, standing far taller than her by several feet and moving steadily closer. A horn, straight and silver, pierced the open air first, followed by a mask of obsidian carved into the face of a wolf's own that enshrouded most of the being's head, for there was no mistaking the naturalness to the horn or the lupine eyes that shined from ashen flesh, save of course for where short, coarse fur colored like charcoal lay. Armor and leather intertwined in sharp obsidian with accents of dark blue and circular jewels of amber and amethyst imbedded in certain portions of his arms, chest, and legs. Twin leathery coattails trailed down to his ankles where heavy boots tread softly on the earth like a predator on the prowl. He bore no weapon but the false fangs of his mask and the faint sliver of claws upon his hands but there was no mistaking him for what he wasn't.

Not a human and no humanoid she had ever read about in the academy library, Louise let her curiosity get the better of her by blurting out, "What are you?" _Stupid!_ She thought. _He might not even be able to understand what I'm—_

"I am the Duke Org… Zen-Aku."

* * *

The sound of a flute playing drew Siesta away from her nighttime duties of stalking the halls with feather duster in hand and lantern in the other. It was a strangely haunting melody, sad almost to hear and yet there was a faint bit of happiness crooning in the background, as though the source of the song was coming forth from a smile. She trailed it along, shuffling past that one flirtatious boy and his newest acquisition, ahem, that is to say, newest girlfriend and hurried to find its source. She found it in the dormitory tower, the baleful sounds floating gently from the open door of the infamous Miss Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière.

Here Siesta hesitated, just out of sight from the pale blue moonlight. It wasn't that Miss Vallière treated her badly like some of the other students, in fact it seemed that Miss Vallière was by far the kindest of the young nobles second only to Tabitha whose wants and needs no one really knew for the silent girl never bothered the staff for anything, but the fact remained that Miss Vallière was a noble and, should Siesta anger her or stride beyond the limits of her status, it would be in her rights to punish the maid as she saw fit, provided that Headmaster Osmond agreed.

Considering the old man was a pervert, Siesta had every right to be wary really.

Looking carefully around the open door, the young maid managed to clamp both hands over her mouth just in time to stop herself from gasping aloud though she dropped her feather duster in the process. There, sitting on open windowsill was what had to be the most astonishing thing she had ever seen. Miss Vallière was lying asleep on her bed asleep, face turned toward the source of the beautiful melody which was her familiar, sitting alone at the open windowsill, playing what appeared to be a crescent blade turned into a flute. The runes on his left hand a faint green that pulsed and ebbed with every note he played.

He finished the last note, letting it die away into the wind before his eyes opened, their golden glow turning towards the startled maid. "Is there something you needed?"

"Oh!" She gasped, whispering and fearfully eying the sleeping noble. "I-I'm sorry, it's just, I heard—and I—I'm sorry! Please forgive my intrusion, sir!"

His eyes narrowed just the slightest bit at the fear and he cast a glance at his master. "She's fast asleep, there's no need to concern yourself over issues of status with me. I could care less."

"Still… it's not proper for me to be trespassing like this." Siesta said.

"Then come in and speak, or close the door and leave. It's your choice."

Siesta didn't know what to do, she was curious but she had grown up with many a tale of what happened to those who did not listen to the good advice offered to them in order to sate their curiosities. Besides that, no matter what his behavior was like thus far, or that he was a familiar to a noble, the man had a wolfish way about him and few stories ever painted the wolf in a good light. She closed the door and sighed, casting one glance before speaking the first thing that came to mind.

"Would you play again?"

* * *

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche smiled, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his golden locks.

Zen-Aku snorted in disdain at the noble boy's words. "Run? Why would I run from the likes of you, who knows nothing of honor or dignity? Still, I'm not without mercy. I'll give you this one chance: either fight me or walk away."

Guiche scowled at the org's words but managed another dazzling smile. He shrugged, "Who am I to deny a fool's request?" Taking wand in hand, he swished it once through the air, allowing a rose petal to fall from its tip. Upon touching the earth, magic flared and a suit of bronze armor rose from the ground, armed with a sword and shield. The crowd of students whispered amongst themselves, clearly impressed by Guiche's magical prowess. Zen-Aku was not.

He was angry.

The golem charged forward, acting on its maker's unspoken command to cut the org's ego down to proper size and its blade met the bladed flute of Zen-Aku. "This is what you create to fight me? An empty shell?" He spun and kicked the sword free from the golem's grip, adding the momentum to a vicious punch that sent the golem's head flying. "Pathetic."

Guiche grunted, not all too surprised by the quick victory. He had made that golem as a test of Zen-Aku's skills and all that he saw was a strong beast armed with but a fanciful dagger. He swished his wand once more and summoned a trio of golems.

"Better." The golem's charged, swords raised and Zen-Aku became a blur of purple light, dashing forward at such speeds beyond the comprehension of the human eye leaving explosive sparks as sharpened steel met bronze. He came to a stop, back turned to the golems as they fell to their knees, limbless and beheaded. "But not good enough."

"Wh-What?" gasped Guiche, the gathered students whispering their surprise though theirs did not even begin to compare to Louise's own for though she stood amidst the crowd, farther back than she would like, she could clearly see the runes on Zen-Aku's hands glowing brightly like a flame on an otherwise dark, obsidian hand.

"Care to try again or are you done with this foolishness?"

The young blonde grit his teeth in frustration. He would not lose to some demi-human _beast!_ He couldn't! He slashed his wand, sending all the remaining petals, physical signs of his remaining willpower, to the earth and calling forth a small contingent of golems.

"Hmm." Zen-Aku gauged the golems, each now armed with a different weapon from a spiked mace to a massive halberd. He twirled flute lightly and on the third spin it morphed in shape a size, becoming a massive, crescent moon shaped blade with a hilt located just beneath its center, near its lowest curve. "Crescent Blade…" The curves of the sword extended outwards slightly as golden light began to shine in their razor edge. "_Crescent Wave!_" He danced with the blade, spinning and twirling it effortlessly and from its motions shot blades of power, all shaped like the crescent sword itself and just as large. What few golems that weren't immediately hacked to pieces soon exploded when ordinary shields met with the energy attacks of a Duke Org.

Feeling immensely satisfied with himself, Zen-Aku twirled the Crescent Blade, returning it once more to its dormant state as an ordinary, if slightly sharp, flute which he restored to its hilt on his waist. Guiche collapsed to his knees, completely at a loss for words and with the fight taken out of him, Zen-Aku saw no further use in wasting words on the foolish boy who thought himself a Ranger. He turned his back on Guiche, the org slowly walked away, through the crowd of students who all but jumped out of the wolf warrior's way as he strode to his little master.

"I trust that was a suitable display of my skills?" he asked, reminding her of the request she had made before the whole affair with Guiche had started.

Louise blinked once, twice, and shook her head in disbelief. "More than I expected… Can all of your kind do that?"

He didn't answer, and his silence put her on edge until he finally spoke, "… There is no "_kind_". I am what you humans would call, an endangered species."

"What?"

He sighed. What students were these to not comprehend the words coming out of his mouth? "I am the last of my kind."

* * *

The blood red moon shone alone in the night sky and he stood alone save for the company of Derflinger, the blade aptly named as the Devourer of Magi, whose ability to literally consume any spell thrown its way and return it with equal, sometimes greater, force was so legendary that even whole worlds away, stories were told of the sword. The normally talkative Derflinger was strangely silent, listening to the song of Zen-Aku's bladed flute playing its usual melody as the moon continued to rise as the sound of marching steadily grew with the advancing armies approach, the sound of drums futilely trying to rise above the song.

The runes on his hand faded from green to purple, deepening into an almost colorless black until Zen-Aku's amber eyes snapped open and, with but a twist of the wrist, now held his massive Crescent Blade in hand and unsheathing Derflinger in the other, howled to the blood red moon. He planned to go alone, to die so that those precious to him may yet live, and so he did not expect to hear an answering call to his own. Not just one, not just a dozen, countless wolf packs were howling in the night and the earth trembled as hundreds of paws ran with the north wind at their backs.

The marching stopped and the steady beat of the drums faltered at last and in that moment of hesitation, primordial fear took hold for though it was the dogs who were man's friend, it was the wolf who ran free in the night and hunted what was theirs to hunt, theirs to kill, with no consequence but the Laws of Nature, the unforgiving code that all animals be they large or small, predator or prey, adhere by. Zen-Aku, who was neither man nor beast, was exempted from these laws and so he chose to hunt, to kill, that which stood in his path and that of those under his protection but no wolf was ever meant to walk alone.

Though he did not know it, there was more to him being a wolf-shaped org than he had ever dared to wonder, to try and realize, and though he shared no bond with them, the wolves had come to his aid. They had come answering a call from a force greater and older than the mixed blood that flowed through Zen-Aku's veins, taking the first and only stance they could because sometimes on nights such as this… Where a warrior who is neither the intelligent man nor the savage beast takes a stand in defense of those he claims precious to him, who wields a blade of sharpened moonlight and a sword hungry for the ancient flows of magic, when the crimson light of a bloodied moon shines alone without the blue light of its sister satellite, what else can be done but the impossible? Why, this night of nights is but the first page in a new legend, a midnight tale told with the windows drawn shut and fireplace burning bright….

How does this story go, you ask? Why, it goes a little something like _this…_

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_____Absolutely Wicked_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Yes. I went there and ended on a cliffhanger. Why? It's Halloween and what good are treats without a few tricks? Though before the flaming torches are grabbed recall that I've promised time and again another "_Addendum_" segment and Zen-Aku will likely be included.

I've had a lot of guesses about this story, some ranging from the sensible to the bizarre. Sailor Moon and Ichigo Kurosaki seemed the most prominent guesses of them all so I hope you all were surprised by this _Power Ranger_ character, one Zen-Aku of _Power Rangers: Wild Force_. Not my most favorite of the generations but by far one of my most favorite characters Zen-Aku.

Another one of those good-guys-turned-villain, Zen-Aku is, originally, a mask with the spirit of a wolf-themed Duke Org and, upon putting said mask on, the wearer _becomes_ Zen-Aku only so much that he gains his form, abilities, and anger-management issues. In Wild Force, it is not stated outright whether Zen-Aku, when he comes back from the dead to try and retake his former host body anew, that he recalls anything of his past and, in the final episode, he comes back _again_ to walk beside that same host to try and rediscover himself and who he is.

Now, for those who've never watched _Wild Force_, orgs are kaijin (humanoid monsters) that are aimed primarily towards pollution and nearly every one of them is based off some object and/or concept of pollution such as a demonized motorcycle, to a freaking helicopter. Of course, a good majority of them were based on other things (this is originally a Japanese show and thus there is no such thing as "limitations" or "making sense") but Zen-Aku is the only one that is based entirely upon an animal. Considering this, I made Zen-Aku into something like the black sheep of the flock, the one org amongst thousands that is so different as to almost be called a different species entirely. He is noble, honorable, vicious, and bloodthirsty exactly like the wolf he appears as.

Not by and far the most powerful of warriors, Zen-Aku has held his own against the Power Rangers several times and his power is connected entirely by the phases of the moon with his power being maximized underneath the full moon. I changed this slightly in Halkegnia in the sense that the blue moon increases his reasoning and enhances the humanity he does not know he possesses while the red moon increases his org powers and his bloodlust to dangerous levels, and I don't just mean dangerous to his allies or enemies either.

Zen-Aku's interactions with Louise would be… interesting… He does not see her as anything important at first, merely an excuse for him to do something with himself besides his ceaseless wandering. He could not find his answers by himself or with Merrick, his former host, so he's hoping to find some reason for his existence with Louise. Not that they would become immediate friends. After Louise gets over her intimidation with him, she'll revert to some bad habits, including her calling him a "dog". If there is one thing a wolf, or wolf-like being, will _not_ tolerate it is being called a dog. Unlike previous stories, Zen-Aku would lkely connect more with Siesta, she finding in him the fairy tale knight while he would find a light of innocence he never had.

I'd like to say I would continue with this story, but Zen-Aku is not a character I could write a full story for. Whereas I had trouble stopping with Bahamut, I found trouble continuing with Zen-Aku more because everything that Zen-Aku is, can be attributed to Merrick. I would either end up making him Merrick-as-Zen-Aku or so OOC as to OC. Still, it was a fun story to write and we're fast approaching the final two Dark Gandalfrs.


	30. Absolutely Wicked

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Absolutely Wicked_"

"_I beg of you…_"

**_I… will never forget…_**

For years she had endured, decades she had struggled, centuries she had fought and this was to be the final result of all that work, all that effort, all that pain? There was something, several in fact that brought… what was the word… a smile? Yes a smile to her face so long ago… A mother's gentle touch, the soft brushings of her hair, a lover's endearing smile, chaste kisses in the castle hallways, waking to greet the dawn and bidding the moonrise adieu. Learning the mystical arts practicing until perfection was achieved mastery but an instinctive gesture of the hands, a whispering of her voice, and an unconscious strength of her will.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

**_I… will never forgive…_**

There was once a light, a gentle smile, warm hands, a kind voice, gone taken, stolen! Her skills not enough, her strength too weak, her will broken. The light, the purity of the day and its wonders, was not enough to save him, not enough for her to live unchallenged. She had to become stronger, she had to make his sacrifice _worth_ something or what good was his death but a bitter hole in her frozen heart? The darkness welcomed her with an open embrace and she took to it willingly.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

**_I… will see you and yours dead…_**

She had mastered the dark arts to such a degree that it was no longer she that was the student but the mistress of all things dark and sinister, twisted and vile. She took to her solitude gladly, building up an army of trolls and goblins, attending what royal matters that were delivered her way until one such invitation failed to come to pass and in her rage at being snubbed such a glorious event as the birth of a royal, she remembered once more her purpose: vengeance.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

**_Even if… I must die… so long as I… take you with me!_**

"Thou sword of truth, fly swift and sure, so that evil _die_ and good _endure!_"

But it was not to be.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

* * *

The ground trembled beneath Louise's feet as something _massive_ fell to the earth in the center of her explosive summoning. An ear-splitting scream as wind and fire rushed outwards past her and she saw for herself what she had summoned and her scream was but one of several at the awful sight. Blood, rich and red, flowing forth from fine, green flesh of a woman, somehow still alive and kneeling before her dressed in nothing but torn, burned rags, pure white hair flat with sweat and caked in more of the viscous liquid matted her narrow face with its prominent chin. In her torso, just where her heart lay, was a sword, shining silver and quivering with magical power.

The woman's screaming did not die as the sword continued its awful work, rising to higher volumes as the blade turned from shining silver to a disgusting black, the golden hilt rusted and cracked. The sword fell to dust and the wound bled faster, the woman collapsing forward onto her hands, gasping for air and coughing up blood with every intake. Her horned headdress cracked completely asunder and let pure, ivory hair fall free and there was a faint rustling beneath the cloth on her back, as something stirred to life once more.

"Miss Vallière, finish the ritual!" Professor Colbert was already moving, using what few healing spells he could to try and slow down the bleeding but he was neither a healer nor was his primary element that of water. He was a soldier of flames and what little he knew of healing was best used during times of war, bandages and crutches, nothing more.

Louise started and quickly raised her wand high, praying that the magic of the binding would be enough to heal her dying familiar in part if not whole. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière! Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make her my familiar!" She tapped the wand against the woman's forehead and, getting down on her knees, pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. The coppery taste of blood nearly made her gag, and she stood up quickly brushing it away with her sleeve, praying most fervently that the magic would heal her dying familiar.

But something was wrong.

The woman screamed anew as light pierced the flesh of her left hand, carving ancient runes upon the pale green flesh and, from her back, iridescent wings burst forth from the cloth, long and thin like those of an insects own, and with her head thrown back as it was, there was no mistaking the small points of her ears or the amber light of her eyes…

The eyes of a faerie…

* * *

Pain. Not something unfamiliar but not exactly welcomed either. What had happened that she was in such pain? Her chest felt like it was on fire, flaring with every breath and fading with every exhale, bandages wrapped tightly around her middle and a strange, almost forgotten uncomfortable feeling beneath her back which she lay upon. Wings… she remembered, she has wings… had wings, but… there were gone for so long, why were they, what had…? Thoughts for later, she was growing tired of this discomfort. A whispered spell in the Old Tongue, and her wings retreated into her back with nothing to note their presence but arcane tattoos that now marked where they lay hidden beneath her flesh.

Something tickled at her face, hair she realized, her headdress likely removed with her treatment or destroyed by… whatever it was that had injured her. Perhaps it was another experimentation on her part, a new spell gone awry? It wasn't the first time and likely wouldn't be the last but then, who had healed her? She did her spellwork alone, without anyone to be caught in the crossfire. Maybe it was Claude who had worried for absence and come to check on her—

No.

_No_, she remembered. _Claude is dead…_ Hot anger started to course through her but the coldness of despair was too great and she felt tears starting to fall from her eyes as the pain came back with the cruel memory that played relentlessly in her mind.

Claude, in her arms and dying from a pierced heart, the perpetrator standing above them both with a cruel smile on her face, the bloodied tool clutched tightly in her hands as she prepared a second victim. The first dark spell she had ever cast falling from her lips, the murderer turned to stone and falling from the open window to die as rubble in the street below. The tears she had wept then, as she desperately tried to do the unthinkable, to keep her love alive with every spell, every bit of magic she knew, but it wasn't enough even as something sat upon her shoulders, whispering assurances that vengeance would be hers yet.

He died in her arms… and then… what? What had happened to her?

She opened her eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling, she turned her head to the right and saw a girl of same years as she sitting asleep in her chair, with long hair of such fine strawberry hue, it was almost pink. She frowned, sensing the magic in the child, the familiarity of it before she slowly pushed herself to a sitting position on the bed. The blanket fell and she found bandages wrapped tightly around her chest, protecting her modesty but the whole of her clothes were gone and those she was wearing, a simple long dress skirt, were not her own. She slowly looked about the bedroom, again noting the strangeness of where she was and how she had come to be here, when she caught sight of the mirror.

The sight reflected in the glass was enough to nearly make her scream in horror at the awful sight. She tried to rise, stumbled and fell on her face but she crawled ahead, dragging herself across the floor and pulling herself up onto the dresser, not caring at all about the wounds she was aggravating as she took sight of herself in the mirror. Pale green flesh was not so surprising given her heritage and her hair was always long and wild whenever she didn't keep it contained but it was so _white_, her eyes, once a brilliant blue, were now golden amber, and her face… Oh God in Heaven, her _face!_ It was not the face of a girl just entering her sixteenth year, but a woman well past her twenties if not her thirties and she, a member of a race whose life spanned _centuries_ just in the informative years… How could so much time have passed, how could she have changed so drastically, how—

Too many questions and this place was not one where she could take the time to sit down and think without needless interruptions. She had to leave, find someplace where no one could find her, to use her magic without fear of backlash to herself or those stupid enough to intrude, to try and discover what had happened to her. Her appearance, her sudden aging, the tremendous feel of darkness in her magic, and… She pressed a hand to her chest.

Why it felt like she had been stabbed in the heart…

* * *

"And that was Tabitha the Snowy Wind with her dragon familiar, Sylphid." Professor Colbert called out to the crowd that was still enraptured with the dragon's incredible aerial performance. He looked almost sad as he read the last name on the list. "Next up, Miss Louise de La Vallière." Professor Colbert announced.

Louise came out slowly, her shoulders trembling and her eyes shining with tears that she did not allow to fall. For two weeks now, she had endured the shame of having a familiar abandon her, no matter how fantastical it was to have even summoned one of the fae folk to begin with. What did it matter when the proof was gone into the night? She had done everything she could to search for her, worried first that the wounds she had received would remain untreated, or worse get infected, but then worry for her familiar turned to dread that the familiar had left Tristain, retreating back to her own country. The closest Louise had come to finding her was in the nearby village where rumors told of a mysterious woman with emerald flesh stalking about in the night and taking an extravagant sword from the local arms-smith, who did not care too much for the loss apparently but was quite willingly to retell the story was increasing drama.

To make matters worse, Louise was to present herself to the princess, her dearest friend since both were but little children playing pretend, because she could not keep her stupid mouth shut the previous night when Henrietta visited her alone without her usual escort. Louise couldn't bear the idea of telling her the truth so she elaborated, perhaps a bit too much. Now her she was, standing alone on the exhibition stage and one sentence away from condemning her future to a loveless marriage of politics with no magic to speak of for what good was she when she could perform even one spell correctly?

She looked over the crowd, seeing her year-mates sitting in the front with their familiars, at least those small enough not to obstruct the view of the younger and older students and those of the princess and her fellow judges, those being the teachers and nearby lords and ladies. Her eye lingered on one of the many cloaked figures standing in the back, secret judges whose purpose was to scout for potential recruits for the knighthoods or other such offices of power. Louise dreaded their opinion most of all for surely one of them was an acquaintance of her mother and would be quick to report back to the Heavy Wind on her youngest daughter's status as a mage.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière… and… and my familiar is…" She swallowed, preparing for the final words, "my familiar is…"

A brief flash of light, an empty cloak falling to the ground and the stage behind Louise was struck by lightning falling from a cloudless sky. Emerald flames erupted into a pillar that soared upwards to stand nearly three times the petite girl's height. As quickly as they appeared, the fire collapsed upon itself to take form of a woman with skin the same unearthly color of the fire, hair white as the freshly fallen snow and combed back along her head and eyes like gold, shining with mirthful wickedness. She was dressed in a violet robe with a high collar beneath a long overcoat with billowing coattails cut into the shape of flames with a massive longsword, brilliant and shining with magical power, strapped across her back as effortlessly as one would hold a feather.

"Is right here." She spoke like a noble, her voice commanding and carrying throughout the crowd though she spoke with an even tone. The faerie dipped her head just the slightest bit, a measured show that she respected the presence of the attending royalty but did not deign to give them more than what she felt they deserved, an old hatred she did not lose with the rest of her past.

She gestured with a hand and fire danced in her palm, a twist of the wrist and there was lightning, another and it was darkness given physical form and the light in her eyes flared with its hidden evil. The other hand arose and from it danced freshly fallen snow, ice turning from water to pure earthen crystals of glowering reds, stunning greens, and vibrant blues. From these jewels light shined in a rainbow of magic and the evil glow diminished in the eyes of the faerie. She let both hands fall and this time she bowed true, bending at the waist and allowing her iridescent wings to emerge like water from her back, sparkling as the sunlight danced in the intricate designs as the crystals shot forward and exploded like fireworks above the heads of the crowd.

She rose and looked down upon the wide eyes of Louise as her wings vanished beneath the obsidian armor. She inclined her head, to the Tower of the Void as the audience erupted with noise. "Shall we speak alone or do you prefer to talk privately in front of strangers?"

* * *

The human child was proving to be as entertaining as she presumed she would be. The moment the exhibitions winner had been declared, some emotionless doll with a hatchling dragon which was not that entirely impressive to deserve first place but then her own performance was rather lax after all, Louise had nearly run straight to her room, uncaring whether she followed or not. Now here they were again, positions only slightly different than before. Both were now fully conscious and Louise had occupied the bed, laying flat atop it, coming up to glare at her with her mouth open for some vicious words only to snap it shut and press her face harder into her pillow.

Laying primly across her lap, she felt Derflinger shudder, repressing the strong urge to make a remark to the child's behavior but keeping true to its word to keep its silence until the child was ready. She was in for a long night of shocks and surprises after all.

"Why did you come back?" Louise whispered, turning her head so that she was facing away from her returned familiar.

"She speaks." The faerie noted. Seeing no reaction but the trembling of young Louise's shoulders, she sighed and relented some of the bitter ice in her voice. "I came back because I do not like leaving debts unpaid and though I do not recall the events that led to it, I know that it was thanks to your intervention that I live."

"Then why?" Louise turned, glaring harshly though tears were falling from her eyes. "Why did you leave?"

"I left… because the face I saw in the mirror was mine and yet not. If you have any knowledge of faerie you know that we, as a species, do not age the same rate as humans, correct?" Confused and still hurt, Louise nodded and she continued, "Imagine then, my surprise in seeing not the face of a girl barely midway in her teenage years and seeing instead a woman in her prime, a victim of a crime or a receiver of justice. I left to find answers, to try and rediscover the events that led to… all this." She gestured at herself. Sighing, she leaned back against the chair, staring up at the stonework in the ceiling. "I've still not found my answers. Instead, I'm plagued by questions that, however much I am loathe to admit, I cannot answer alone."

"What makes you think I can answer them anymore than you?"

"Because these runes," She held up her left hand, displaying the faint glowing sigils to Louise, "bind me to you just as this sword here is bound to me. A sword unlike anything I have ever seen, runes capable of magic beyond what humans should be capable of casting, powered by an element that no child has any right to."

"What…?" asked a confused Louise.

The faerie chuckled and her smile was almost teasing. "Dear child, have you not realized my heritage? I am faerie but I am elf as well. Dark elf if you must be precise and while I do not specialize in any one element, I've come to find that Darkness is as much an ally as it is an enemy."

"I don't understand…"

"Ah yes, Derflinger told me this world has only discovered five of the elements. By your people's thinking, what most would call Darkness, you call the Void."

Louise shot straight up at that, "What? That's—That's impossible! That's blasphemy! There's only been one user of the Void and that was—"

"You're so called "founder of magic". Six thousand years and the best your people have accomplished is forgetting that every man or woman, no matter their origins, is as much a true being as you or I and are prone to making the same mistakes as anyone. His mistake was in believing that his people would learn in his absence, and grow beyond the limitations they set upon themselves."

"I will not have you speak such blasphemy in my presence, familiar!" said Louise, standing atop her bed to glare down at her.

"And I," said the faerie as she rose to stand taller than Louise even atop her bed, "will not be delegated to a station befitting that of a mere beast. I am more powerful than you could even begin to fathom and it is only because of my debt to you that I do not shatter this bond where it lay upon my flesh. Do not forget that you are but a human, powerful in magic but you are as skilled as a mouse wielding a broomstick. To a faerie such as me, you do not even hold a spark to my inferno."

The two glared heatedly at each other for a long moment, neither willing to back down from the other. Fortunately, interruption came in the form of a wise-cracking sword. "Woohoo, catfight!"

Louise fell flat on her bed in surprise and the faerie glared down at the blade with a look of dignified disgust. "Must you, Derflinger?"

"Well, it got you two to calm down didn't it?"

"The sword is talking!" exclaimed Louise, staring at the blade before looking at her familiar. "The sword is talking!"

"Yes it is, it's getting it to shut up that's the trick." She sighed, bending down to pick up the sword and present it to Louise. "This is Derflinger, the sword of the first Gandalfr who was to Brimir as I am to you."

It was too much to take really but Louise managed to remain relatively calm and rational. "This is too much… what's next; I'll be declared a member of royalty or better, the thief Fouquet will try and make a bigger name for herself by robbing goodness-knows-what from the academy vaults."

The faerie sighed, realizing she would get no further with the child until she had appropriate time to think over everything, and as it was already night perhaps it was a good a time as any to retire for the evening. "Sleep. We will speak more of this in the morning."

"What? Wait!" Louise grabbed her familiar by the wrist with both hands. "If you think I'll let you abandon me again you—"

"I have no intention of leaving until my debt has been paid in full. Whether or not I shall stay afterward remains yet-to-be." She pulled her wrist free and but she retook her seat in the plush armchair. "I shall remain here with you until you've fallen asleep and only then will I search for a chamber of my own even if I am to craft it from these very walls."

Too tired to argue that only familiars that were too large to board with their masters made their own sleeping arrangements, Louise simply pulled off her shoes and dug herself deep beneath the blankets of her bed. She snuffed out all but one of the candles with a snap of her fingers, leaving the one at the table beside her familiar still lit so that she could watch her silhouette until sleep came to take her. "Goodnight…" She trailed off, realizing she did not even know her familiar's name and she blushed in embarrassment because of it. She hoped that the faerie would not notice but it was a false hope from the start.

"I did not give my name so don't be embarrassed by not knowing it. Go to sleep, Louise." Louise sighed, and stared forlornly at the shadow of her familiar, knowing by its shape that she wasn't looking at her when she whispered, "You may call me Maleficent."

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_____We Are One_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Now, before anyone goes and gathers the torches, let me explain the reasons behind my somewhat original interpretation of Maleficent. First and foremost, her past, out of a good majority of the Disney Villains, is left almost completely unexplored with only vauge hints from the dialogue of the other characters. Case in point at her being refered to as "Your Excellency" by the Queen, which implies that she has some form of noble title. Second, there is confirmed reports that there will be an origin movie for the Wicked Fairy, starring one Miss Angelina Jolie as Maleficent herself so much of her character, as of this posting, is up for anyone's interpretation but it was one person who colored my view which leads to number three. Third, go and search for one MattRhodes on deviantArt and look up his works "Maleficent's 16th Birthday" and "Maleficent" **_in-that-order!_** It was because of these two wonderful pieces of art that this story came to be in the first place.

Now to explain Maleficent herself for those poor people who've not experienced her malicious majesty, Maleficent is, by and large, one of the most successful Disney Villains to date (as in her overall plan succeeded in that her primary targets, this being Aurora's parents, were miserable without their beloved child though she intended for Aurora to die to rub some salt into the wounds). She is also the most powerful of the Villains, second only to Hades (who is a god) while Chernaborg is a whole class unto himself and is one scary sonofawitch! Seriously, I've never been able to watch his segment in _Fantasia_ from beginning to end!

As for the "changes" I made to Maleficent, we'll start with physical first. She has been called, time and again, a fairy. A wicked one yes, but a fairy nonetheless. Some have interpreted that she is only fae by blood, the other half likely being dark elf both for her tall stature and her unique skin coloration but I would believe that even if she only has a single drop of blood, she would still have some fae traits and considering she is called "fairy", well she likely hides her wings or, more than likely, had them removed. Her hair may be white, it may be black, it may even be purple with pink polka dots, but one thing her hair is _not_ is shaped into horns. Disney sources of varying kinds note that she wears a headdress shaped into horns, not combing her hair to form them.

As for her personality change, I blame the spell: "that evil dies and good endures". Honestly, what creature is there in all of existence that is completely evil _or_ completely good? Good and Evil are _ideals_ that vary by the person and even in the depths of her blackened heart, there is perhaps just one shred of decency still in Maleficent, a tear that she did not allow to fall, a feeling of warmth that has not yet escaped from her icy heart. Unlike what others might/already have done with the spell, I used it to wipe the evil from Maleficent by "rebooting" her mind back to that one moment where she strayed to the side of evil, that moment being found in the afore-mentioned "Maleficent's 16th Birthday" on deviantArt.

Maleficent's interactions with Louise would be severely strained for some time and likely graduate into… not friendship per-say more like… hmmm… It would be hard to say really. In Maleficent's case, she does not like associating with humans on general principle and abhorred children even when she was good and in her eyes that's exactly what Louise is. Despite this, she is willing to swallow her pride enough to repay the debt that she knows is owed to Louise for saving her life. Over time, she may begin to warm up to the girl, seeing her as something of a younger sibling perhaps but let us not forget the other person in this relationship. Louise was hurt by Maleficent. Not physically perhaps but physical wounds fade far easier than those to the heart. When Maleficent ran away to try and rediscover the events of her past, coming across Derflinger in the process, Louise's life at the academy became just as she imagined it would be had she failed at the summoning with the only reprieve being that she merely had to find her lost familiar to prove her worth anew.

I can't say that I would continue this story mostly because I'm eager to see how the original story goes for Maleficent. Who knows, maybe my speculations were spot-on or so far off as to be on a separate field entirely. Beside that, I admit my knowledge of fae lore is more limited than I would like, at least in concern to how they would be looked upon by a society like Louise's, whose fear of elves outweigh everything else bar the one enemy that, in the time of Founder Brimir, had humans and elves united under one banner.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES II:**

As I'm sure many of you have noticed, the next story is not "The Terror King" and the reason for this is primarily because the "king" himself is proving difficult to write. Out of all the characters I've used thus far, his is proving to be harder to pin down, even more so than Exodia. So, until I feel I can write him with justice, he'll be shelved for the time being, so I've decided on a different Gandalfr for the next chapter and, perhaps, another familiar for All Hallow's Eve, if I can write him up in time as this one will be a pseudo-OC of sorts…


	31. We Are One

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_We Are One_"

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière stepped forward with her head held high and her heart nearly hammering its way out of her chest. She could easily hear the cruel murmurings of her peers and ignoring them was proving to be not as forthcoming as listening but still she walked with pride in her footsteps though fear tightly clutched her. As much in the center as she could hope to be amidst the crowd of students and their newly summoned familiars, Louise took her wand in hand and began to concentrate on her magic, more than she had ever done for any spell before. She raised the magical tool up into the air as she began her own original take on the summoning rites. "I beg of you… my servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency, whose own familiar was but a simple if not vibrantly colored frog, blinked at the strangeness of the incantation. "What kind of chant is that?"

Guiche de Gramont, who possessed a giant mole capable of locating precious jewels with but a single sniff of its massive nose for a familiar, was at the very least somewhat complimentary in stating, "It is rather unique."

Tabitha, shortly named but likely one of the most powerful of the class to possess a runic name as "Snowstorm" and a massive wind dragon for a familiar, even took the time to tear her perpetually somber gaze from her book to give Louise her full attention.

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" With a little twirl of the wrist, Louise brought her wand down in a quick slash, pointing its glowing tip at the earth before her. As always, an explosion was the result, one powerful enough to knock even Tabitha's dragon flat onto her behind with a startled screech amidst the many screams and roars of the students and their familiars.

Coughing to get some of the dust out of his lungs, Guiche managed to get to his feet before turning concerned eyes upon his beloved Montmorency who was sitting with a wide-eyed expression as she gazed at something. "Are you alright, Montmorency?" She didn't answer but she did raise a quivering hand to point forward even as her skin rapidly began to lose its coloration. Confused, Guiche turned to see what was frightening her and immediately wished he hadn't. "Wh-What the _hell?_"

Screams and cries of horror were most prominent and doing little to ease the situation at hand as the thing that was the cause of the awful sounds was making its displeasure known. Flowing like water and colored like freshly spilled blood and sprinkled heavily in ash, there was no clear definite shape to the mass but tentacles and the faint impression of claws before something like a head emerged. Mouth-less and possessing no pupils in its strange, angular eyes, it stared at Louise who was frozen where she stood, her wand lying limp in her hand. She had time enough to gasp before the mass was upon her with a terrible noise that would have sounded gleeful were it not so terrifying. Its form enshrouded her, covering her entirely in its mass and though her mouth was opened in a scream, no sound came forth.

Thankfully for them, unconsciousness came swiftly as the shock of the bond between host and symbiote, as well as that of master and familiar, sent the both of them into the land of dreams.

* * *

_'This… is really weird…'_

**_'Weird… weird is good right?'_**

_'In this case, I suppose it is… it makes getting around a lot more entertaining to say the least…'_

Communicating with it, for apparently it possessed little idea as to gender and was as of yet still making up its mind in whether it ought to be female or male, was a queer process that still sent the occasional shiver down her spine. The hours she had spent yelling and screaming at open air as it spoke with her had not done her image any good and had Professor Colbert not offered his eye witness account of the event itself, the Headmaster would likely have sent her off to the nearest asylum post-haste.

A symbiote, it had called itself, an organism from another world that bonded so intimately with a host that the process of separating would likely kill them both if the loneliness and heartbreak didn't first. She had been sickened by it, the whole idea absolutely revolting to her, but as she demanded more answers out of it, she began to see that there was indeed a bit of reason as this inhuman thing being her familiar. It knew only its name and the process of bonding to a host, outside of that it had absolutely no idea from where it came or the limits of what it could and could not do.

Hence why Louise was currently upside down on the ceiling of her room.

_'How am I doing this if it's you that can actually do this?'_

**_'I dunno but I gotta say, this puts a whole new perspective on things!'_**

Louise groaned. "Oh Founder, it has a sense of humor…"

**_'… What's humor?'_**

Louise's answer was another groan, much louder than before and a fervent hope of some medicinal cure for the severe headaches that were sure to come. _'It can't get any worse than this…'_

* * *

"So I say to him, that's precisely the point! Ha! Get it? Sword? Point? Classic!"

**"Hahaha!"**

"Oh God what have I done… there's _two_ of them…"

* * *

Wardes did feel guilty doing this to his betrothed but matters were already far out of his hands. It was by luck or Fate's design that his fiancée was a user of the elusive Void and that having her join him was no longer a pleasant ideal but an absolute necessity. It did not matter to him that the spell was forbidden since before the time of the Founder and that it broke every law and principle he had fought to uphold since he first joined the ranks of the Griffon Knights. All that mattered was getting his little Louise to take his hand in marriage, no matter if it was a choice not of her own making. Though he had never cast the spell itself, he knew of the signs and matched them accordingly.

Her eyes had taken a slightly glazed look, like one who taken perhaps a little too much wine with dinner. Her stance was firm though, her movements exact to his every command and her speech but a faint show, a repetition of his will. He had expected all this. What he did not expect was for the words of that thief to prove true as nightmare sudden came alive in the form of liquid obsidian and blood coalescing around his fiancée until she was gone and only the monster remained, towering to twice her height with muscles bulging and razor claws ready to rend flesh from bone.

It was black but for the squirming mass of red that dominated its upper half save for its massive hands and the white of its strange angular eyes. A seam split forth on its smooth face, forming a mouth filled with glimmering fangs that dripped greenish drool as a black tongue longer than Wardes' arm slithered forth, flapping in the wind.

A heart wrenching scream came from the count's griffon as its wings were pulled from its body by the monster, sending them on a fast course for the ground. Abandoning his familiar to her fate, Wardes leapt free, using magic to slow his fall as the griffon crashed to the unforgiving earth headfirst. Landing atop the branches of a nearby tree, Wardes bowed his head for but a moment before he was dodging the thrown remains of his familiar's wings. The murderous monster was now armed with Louise's sword, which he had sworn was left behind back at the inn, and its left hand blazed with the light of runes.

Wardes readied his own sword, a spell at the ready on the tip of his tongue when the thing suddenly spoke, **"She _loved_ you and you broke her _heart_. I would have merely beaten you to a pulp for making her cry but this? I'm going to turn your eyes into jelly, your bones into bread, and your blood into wine. Only then, will I give you the liberty of death you _MONSTER!_"** It roared, plowing a massive hand down to crush the stunned Wardes who managed to leap away at the last possible moment, returning the attack with one of his own, a wind spell that should have cut the thing in two had it not blocked with its sword which hungrily devoured the spell before it even breached the monstrosity's skin.

It roared and sent forth a black chain to ensnare the count but the man was already moving, using enchantments to enhance his speed until it was nearly a match for the monster's own. "What _are_ you?" He muttered as another spell was devoured by the thing's sword, his eyes straying from the beast's claws for but a moment to admire the blade, a mistake he would not make a second time.

**"I am Toxin!"** It roared, slashing whole trees down with a single swipe of its sword, magic and fury rolling off it in thick waves and sending the forest animals scattering for fear of their own lives. They knew instinctively that Toxin would not discriminate targets and already the dripping poison of his fangs was causing the grass to crumple and die. Gathering the poison to a thick mucus, Toxin spat the toxic liquid at Wardes who rolled out of the way and left an unfortunate tree to topple with branches empty of leaves and a trunk suffering terrible acid burns. The attack was repeated several times and Wardes wondered if the beast had become blinded in its fury, never once considering the idea that this monster, this Toxin, was intelligent enough to think, to _plan_, until it was too late.

Black claws pierced Wardes from behind though the beast still stood some distance away with both hands at its side. No, that was wrong… the count looked down and saw the shadow on the floor come to life, lifting him up and carrying him back towards the monster that held his Louise deep within its heart. **"Don't be sad, Wardes old man. You'll be having company soon enough but first you're gonna answer some questions. First question is: are we gonna do this the easy way… or the hard way?"**

* * *

Louise sat opposite her vindictive elder sister while her beloved eldest sat as a living shield between her and her mother. Of the three daughters, she was the most solemn, a mask she had prepared as she held her internal argument with her symbiote that the idea of killing Elèonore, while tempting, was not to be done. At least where there were plenty of witnesses at any rate. she studiously ignored it proclaiming that the staff would likely help their cause then hinder it as her father stepped onto the balcony with clothes only the slightest bit ruffled from a long trip through the night with little time for rest. His eyes were narrowed in obvious frustration as he greeted his wife.

"You're late returning home. Did the military meeting run longer than expected?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'll have to leave again soon, tomorrow morning at the latest," sighed the Duke. "Military life really is pathetic, dispatching the troops and inflaming the citizens with war. What a problematic queen we have."

Louise cut off her argument with her symbiote mid-word as she rose in defense of her childhood friend. "Father! Queen Henrietta isn't aggravating the war at all!"

"What do you possibly know of it?" he barked in return, his disapproval as evident by the bristling of his mustache. Louise's dress rippled in an unfelt wind, catching her mother's sharp eyes once more but the girl did not have the same war-built senses as her mother did, so she did not note the stare. Duke Vallière sighed, his shoulders slouching with the sudden loss of his ire as regret started to weigh itself upon him. "Listen, Louise… You do not have to force yourself to learn magic." He looked away from his daughter lest she see the shame in his eyes, but it was not she who saw them nor was it she who became furious at his next words. "Stay at home and find yourself a new groom."

**"Oh to HELL with this!"** Ordinary cloth rippled and warped into viscous obsidian and crimson, swirling to form a tight body suit with sharpened claws and angular eyes, swallowing away the startled Louise beneath angry symbiote flesh. Toxin tossed the table clear off the balcony, swelling in size as muscles grew from thin wafts to thick trunks, short claws into sabers, but his mouth remained unseen, for the moment, though he still spoke his frustration. **"I will not have my host shackled to another criminal that you deem her better!"**

"Toxin!" Louise's head emerged partially through the monster's face, a startling sight that had the fortunate effect of knocking Elèonore unconscious from the shock. "You promised!"

**"I don't care what I promised! He's talking to you like you're some kind of item to sell off to the highest bidder!"** It snarled, burying her beneath a sea of crimson and froze, its eyes seemingly focused on the pale-faced duke but it was not the frightened man who held its attention. **"You would kill your child to strike at me?"**

Karin did not even take the time to blink as she responded. "I would see my daughter free from the monster she has become, even if it means I must kill her to do it."

Toxin shrank down in size, muscle mass compacting down to increase its agility rather than its brute strength. Its claws remained their impossible length, their sharpness shining in the light of the sun while its mouth split its face in two with deadly fangs and a slimy, black tongue curling tight around Karin's wrist even as its whisper grew into a roar. **"I… am not… A MONSTER!"**

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_Child of Fate's Design_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Symbiote, a sometimes alien, sometimes scientific, organism from the Marvel Multiverse that takes a host in order to survive and gifts that host with incredible powers and abilities but like true symbiosis, it's a two-way street. Seeing as the symbiote race as a whole seems to change on a near yearly basis, allow to me to attempt an explanation of the species, at least as far as this story is concerned.

Symbiotes are an alien race that require a host and will take only one host at a time, leaving the host only by two methods. The host is about to die even with the aid of the symbiote, or by forceful extraction be it by the host or some outside force. Symbiotes all provide a twenty-four hour guard over their host. Symbiotes feed primarily on adrenaline but can feed on certain other chemicals as well, specifically those found in ordinary chocolate. The full list of abilities a symbiote can bestow is too long to list and that's not including the unique traits found in every individual of the species. When a symbiote takes a host, they sometimes take unique abilities of the host and graft it upon themselves and whatever children they may have will inherit some of those traits, though they might warp them to better fit their own host's abilities and physical attributes. Generally, symbiotes allow their hosts to do what they want but, in some cases, the symbiote can become warped by its host and both can become dangerously insane.

Toxin is no different than any of its peers save for the fact that it is the one thousandth of its line and, as such, was prone to a genetic breakdown, meaning that, unlike its predecessors, Toxin was born without the genetic memory of its kind and, as such, does not know the full range of its abilities and powers, let alone its dark and bloodied heritage. For you see, Toxin is _not_ an original symbiote of my creation but the firstborn symbiote to the murderous symbiote Carnage, making it the grandchild of the "original" symbiote Venom.

I'll admit, I _really_ wanted to use Anti-Venom for its healing potential towards Cattleya but, as far as I know, it is not a pure-bred symbiote and, as such, has no actual personality to its own and I wanted to use a fully established character like Toxin, whose temper tantrums reminded me much of Louise's own though I admit to adding the poisonous spit. Seemed rather odd to have a symbiote named "Toxin" without any kind of poisonous ability to speak of. I took Toxin moments after its birth, so it truly has little to no comprehension of who or what it is, only that Louise is its host and it is her symbiote. As the story would go on, Toxin would steadily start to come into its abilities though these events would tie in more with its rage initially.

The whole affair with Wardes was the "jump-start" to the full-symbiote-rage effect. Louise wouldn't like playing host to Toxin initially but the symbiote would endear itself to her through their mutual hardships. Neither of them have any true idea of what they're capable of or how destructive they can really be when they let themselves loose upon the world. Toxin may hate being called a monster but by their mutual deeds, both it and Louise would become infamously known as the Monstrous Zero.

This story, like many others before it, was written purely for entertainment's sake and truth-be-told, I'm likely to write another symbiote story with Anti-Venom though I'm more inclined to make it the Mind of God so it can gain some self-awareness. And on that note, I'd like to announce that, once again, I'm breaking the rules of the continuity. That is to say that I'm resuming my randomizing of familiar runes. Don't get me wrong, I like Gandalfr but not all the familiars I have in mind can be weapon-wielding monsters.


	32. Child of Fate's Design

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Child of Fate's Design_"

The sanctum was the one place that was left untouched by her power in so much that she performed her magics and experiments therein but did nothing to alter the precious space to suit her tastes any. The room was specifically designed to the last piece of mortar to channel the energies of the planet and the sun into the precious item laying at its center atop a pedestal of bones and ivory that were delicately arranged to form a macabre crib for the vessel which they weighed. Sigils that were etched in place across every available space, their meaning lost to anyone but there purpose quite clear the moment any trespasser dare to enter this chamber.

Centuries of work lay in this room and she would not dare lose the one chance she had at creating the perfect tool for her plans of total domination against her brethren. She caressed the surface of the vessel, a seemingly ordinary piece of stone carved into the shape of an egg. It had taken her little time to convince the barbarian that proclaimed himself the Lord of Hell into fighting her and the spell of forgetfulness was one of the strongest she had ever cast. For the likes of a mortal, it would have made them forget everything, including the muscle memory needed to breathe, but for the likes of her so-called "ally", it was just strong enough to make him forget their bloodiest battle to date and left him in a dulled daze for hours afterward as she dragged her bruised and broken carcass back to her sanctum. She had his blood, a price nearly paid with her life, and that was but just one ingredient needed to weave into the life already sitting in wait beneath the stony surface of the eggshell.

She needed, no, she wanted _more_… and she would take it. She had felt fear only once in her life and to have experienced it a second time was more than she could bear. The risk of just adding her blood and that of her on-again, off-again ally was not enough to guarantee that the tool would be strong enough to become the ultimate weapon wielded only by her maligned mind. Three more donors were needed and unlike the devil, they were not difficult to trick and distract long enough for her to escape with the necessary ingredients. Four elemental powers and sheer, unbridled magical prowess combined with the terribly destructive power already lying dormant within the stone shell, creating a whole different kind of primordial force that surpassed the undying power within.

The egg sat in the cradle of bones and ivory, hours away from hatching and she knew that, once hatched, every waking moment would be needed to mold it to her will and view. She could not allow it to develop any emotional ties to anyone but herself, to have any opinion but agreement for her own, to think only for what was best for her and not for itself. The wicked blood flowed even with the virtuous and it could easily turn against her, but perhaps, with proper incentive at its birth, she would secure a strong tie to it.

She left the chamber to search for a proper human to give to the servant-to-be a proper meal. The first taste of human blood at such a tender age would be more than enough to secure it to her side. She cast the necessary security spells, watching in prim satisfaction as the open doorway melted into a seamless wall once more before continuing on her way. The ordered hall melted away into a labyrinth of impossibilities, chaos reigning supreme as an insane mind told hold of the distortion that was the real and made it into the improbable.

"_…...…_"

She stopped. There was a draft in the hall, which was impossible for her will allowed no wind to blow in these deep catacombs where the stench of decay festered.

"_….er….o...es….er…n…...rse!_"

There it was again! Whispers now, faint but actual words to them. No… no, not mere words, an incantation. She whirled and ran back whence she came, not caring that her panic was distorting chaos into order to bring her closer to the hidden sanctum.

"_….sacre…utiful…nd…..ng…miliar spirit!_"

A summoning spell…? Someone was casting a summoning spell _here?_ In the very heart of her domain? _Impossible!_ She found the wall and did not care for the careful locks of magic that barred her entry. She tore through them one after the other, desperate to get inside as the incantation came clearly now, muffled though it was by the thick stonework.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

Just one more spell to turn the stone to water, opening the entryway to her. She leapt into the chamber, screaming in rage, serpentine eyes wide and glaring into the chamber and seeing the dark emerald field surrounding the egg, leapt forth to tear it clear—

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

—and grasped nothing but air. She stood there for a long moment staring dumbly at her empty hands and then rage came to her in a blinding fury. She lashed out at everything, the walls, the floor, anything that caught her immortal gaze was destroyed or distorted in an instant save for a flash of emerald that she embedded into the floor. She struggled to breathe, not exhausted but struggling to push the _fury_ down, to control herself enough to see what it was she had trapped. It was a mere fragment, a leftover piece of the summoning spell, no bigger than an autumn leaf and just as fragile. It would be enough to track down its source though she knew the spell for what it was for she had witnessed it firsthand in her early years, back when she was once called human herself, and saw the originator perform it for the first time.

"**_Balsafas Brimir Varutori…_**"

* * *

There was something out there… that big place outside… He always knew there was something out there beyond the confines of his haven, but just what he hadn't the foggiest. The moment that thoughts became a cognitive process and he became aware of his existence, he had struggled to understand the big place outside. He knew innately that he would have to go out into it but he was scared of it. It was a _really_ big place, and he didn't know if he could do it alone. There was that presence that always lingered nearby but it never drew near…

Suddenly, there was something different, something that wasn't felt but _heard._ Listening was something he had never experienced and it was startling at first but as the voice, for that was what it was, continued he was soothed by its softness and the emotions that he could almost taste upon the words. When he shifted within his haven, the world blurred and suddenly the big place outside became different, scarily so. It was always dark before, though warm light seemed to shine upon him from up top, and there was only the one presence. Now there were several of all kinds, big, small, loud, quiet, too many, too scary! He wanted to go back to the other big place! He wanted the noises to stop! He wanted—

Another new sensation… what _was_ that? There were strange patches of warmth, the strange sound of something moving against the hard walls of his haven, smoothing over its surface. This… was this _touch?_ He had never been touched before… but no, it wasn't he who was being touched but the walls of his haven and suddenly it was there. Small though it was, it was there. The first touch, it was but a seed, the second a freshly sprung sprout, and the last, a strange pressing of something warm and wet to the surface of his haven, it was a mighty tree bursting from the earth to shoulder the sky upon its branches.

Burst free…

Yes, he had to burst free!

Eyes opened for the first time, a mouth working soundlessly and the touch vanished. No! Come back! He struggled, pushing mightily against the walls, smashing head and tail against them, raking at them with his claws, but they would not _break!_ An angry sound, one from his own mouth, and something like light touched against his head and he suddenly _knew_ how to break free. He didn't care how it came to him but he used the _knowledge_ and gathered the energies, stirring them with his hands, focusing them into a ball and then—

_Freedom…_

His head emerged first, pushed back by the force. He rested for a moment before he pushed further, kicking with his legs, scraping away at bits of the shell, his egg, until his claws were raking against the dirt. Another loud squeal and his tail snapped the rest to pieces and then he collapsed from sudden exhaustion, breathing heavily but proud as could be as he drank in the big place outside. Something was poking him in multiple places below. Green, thin stalks… grass, dirt, the earth below… This was the _ground_. Blue eternity with fluffs of white… this was the _sky_. All of this and more combined to make something huge, something marvelous… this was the _world_. He looked at the multiple things stand and staring, sniffing and scratching, purring and growling, squawking and talking… these were things just like him though each was different in their own way but it was what made them alike that made them so special. His eyes lingered on one in particular. Eyes and fur vibrantly pink, hands soft and warm, a power to her that rivaled all that surrounded her… this was _mother_.

He pushed himself up, standing unsteadily on quivering legs. He swayed, his head swinging on a generous length of neck but his eyes never left hers. He took a step. Success! Another… he was walking rather clumsily but he was only minutes out of the shell and though it was an amazing feat he didn't care to realize it. He wanted to be touched by those same warm hands that had stirred his bravery, which had given to him a will, a reason to break out of his safe haven.

Her mouth was making a weird shape but her hands were out and welcoming as she kneel down close to him. A smile, came the _knowledge_ again. Her arms wrapped about his shoulders, pulling him close as she whispered words he did not yet understand to his ears. Love, that's what this was and he didn't need the _knowledge_ to tell him that, though it argued that the act was called a hug. His forked tongue flickered against her cheek, tasting her and smelling her, making her make new sounds, giggling and melodious. So this was life… though but a baby still, a belief had taken a firm hold in his heart.

Life is a gift…

* * *

Louise sat back on her bed and watched as her familiar slept on his bed of straw with a brilliant smile on her face. When she had first summoned the egg it had been with a feeling of dread, for the thing did appear more like an ornate stone than any egg she had ever seen, and thanks to her eldest sister's habits she had seen more than the fair share. Then she realized the potential of it and, though unorthodox, she finished the familiar rites with the egg and mere moments after the sealing kiss, it had hatched into the most unique creature she had ever seen.

Draconic only so much that it was reptilian and was quite large for a baby he, for there was no mistaking the "maleness" of the little hatchling, was a strange but beautiful sight. He stood on hind legs, with feet possessing a single, sickle-like claw, and small arms topped with three fingers and a thumb, a unique configuration for any reptilian. His tail was incredibly long, over twice his body length including his serpentine neck which was topped with a cobra's hood. A small stub of a horn topped his nose and the tip of his tail was held a small row of spikes and ended in a wickedly sharp steel-like blade that jutted forth from the tail's end. Something rather like fur decorated the elbows of the little creature's arms, colored like pine while the whole of him was colored in hues of shamrock with splotches and stripes of fandango though the marking at the back of his hood stood out in a brighter shade.

Looking at that marking again, Louise couldn't help another fit of giggling for there was no greater sign of her familiar brilliance than the sign that marked his very flesh. The pentacle of the five elements… a star captured within the circle of eternity. To her knowledge, there was not a beast in all of existence that had such a clear sign of distinction, not the rare manticores, the endangered unicorns, or even the extinct and nearly forgotten rhyme dragons. Still, it begged the question… what was she to name him?

She would not sink to the level of that Germanian floozy and name him so plainly but she didn't feel that he had done anything to deserve an impossible-to-pronounce fourteen syllable name. Then she recalled the hue of his eyes and she knew the perfect name for him.

"Sleep well, Jahara." Louise snapped her fingers and the candles snuffed out completely. She lay herself down, turning to face away from the twin lights of the moons and closed her eyes for sleep while another pair opened, glowing in the dark and sparkling like jewels in the light. Moving slowly, still getting used to the whole walking thing, Jahara climbed up onto the bed, scooting closer and closer until he was lying beside Louise. Sighing, he curled his tail around himself and fell quickly to sleep as the runes adorning his brow dimmed to a quiet smolder, continuing their work still even as he slept.

* * *

"Good morning class! My name is Mrs. Chevreuse the Red Clay." The plump woman smiled genially at the class of second year students. Today was to be the first day of their specialized classes, classes which were to be divided amongst the elements and all their applications and a good many of them had their familiars with them, at least those that could manage to fit inside the classroom without crowding. "I'll be giving lectures on the art of earth magic this year. Earth is an important magic amongst the five elements as it is the governor of creation and to help you understand that, I'll begin with a small lesson in alchemy."

Those handful of students whose primary element was earth immediately piqued at that as did a few others and Mrs. Chevreuse repressed a giggle of glee. This was always a fun trick of hers to pull at the start of a new class. She took out a small handful of pebbles and laid them across her lectern. Taking her wand in hand, she whispered the incantation of transmutation and, with a flaring of magic, the ordinary pebbles shined with a golden hue.

"Is that gold?" exclaimed Kirche, the girl's breasts nearly spilling free from her shirt as she leaned over her desk.

Mrs. Chevreuse didn't stop her chuckle this time as she shook her head. "No, it's just brass." She took a few more, slightly larger, stones and placed them next to the brass ones for better comparison. "Now for a volunteer…" She looked around the room, trying to spot a potential candidate and, just when she had one in the form of a pink-haired sprite of a girl, really she was nearly the shortest girl in class, she was interrupted by the giggling of her students. Surprised, she followed their eyes down and saw that same girl's familiar now standing before her lectern. "Ah, hello there little beastie…?"

The strange beast didn't acknowledge her words, leaping up onto the lectern with surprising grace considering it was nearly the size of a dog in sheer body mass. Its strangely glittering eyes looked between the pieces of brass and the pebbles, frowning as the runes across its forehead slowly started to glow. The hands came together, digits touching in a crude mockery of a circle before reaching out to touch the remaining pebbles…

"Jahara!" exclaimed Louise, slamming her book shut as she realized the source of the interruption was her own familiar. "You get down from there this—"

A flash of purple lightning and three more shining example of transmutation sat upon the lectern, glittering prettily compared to the duller examples cast by Mrs. Chevreuse who instantly realized what the creature had done. Something impossible, something that only the Founder could conceivably do and had never done for the disaster it could bring to those whose greed could not be satiated. She knew this and yet she could not stop herself from speaking the truth. "Gold… It actually transmuted _gold_." The class was silent and staring in open-mouthed awe, their eyes going back and forth between the gold and the creature that had transmuted it from ordinary stone.

Jahara cocked his head and looked down at the golden nuggets he had created and performed another incredible impossibility. "Go… ld… Gold… GOLD… Gold, gold, gold!" He jumped and twirled in excitement, finding that making sounds was as much fun as listening to them. Picking up the largest nugget, he leapt, clearing two whole rows of students and landing before his startled master, presenting the gold piece to her. "Gold, mama!"

Louise's mouth was moving, but no sound was coming forth. Jahara frowned, feeling her shock but also her displeasure. Was she angry that he had done this? No, that couldn't be it. Perhaps it was the shape? It was rather misshapen after all… Purple energy flowed through his arms once again and the nugget melted like butter in his claws, turning into a ring inlaid with several strange markings, runes that he knew would help her. Her power, like his own, was incredibly large but where he could innately focus his that little stick wasn't doing much for her.

He presented the ring to her with a cheerful chirp, "For mama!"

* * *

Finding out that her familiar could perform magic was as startling as it was disheartening for though he was but a child, Jahara had taken to magic like a fish in water, perfecting any spell he witnessed by going one step beyond the original. Not that every spell came to him easily, willpower was not something to be learned but gained with age and practice, but even then he could outdo the majority of her peers and that stung her like a needle in the heart. That she, the _Zero_, would summon a familiar with greater magic than she nearly broke her… until she cast her first spell while his gift, that golden ring, was clutched tightly in her hands.

No smoke, no explosion. The pebble had turned to ordinary everyday copper and that was that and Mrs. Chevreuse proclaimed it a grand try and chided the stunned class for making such a show of her so-called poor ability to perform even the weakest example of alchemy. Louise was no less stunned then her peers and she moved stiffly to her chair and nearly collapsed into it while Jahara lay atop the lengthy table and beamed at her. "Ring work good," he had said, "make easy for mama!"

Surprised, Louise opened her hand and saw the once invisible runes now alight with the same ethereal green light that shined from the tip of her wand whenever she attempted a spell. The light died away as the last vestiges of the excess magic was safely siphoned back from whence it came. She stared at it in open mouthed astonishment before turning her eyes back to her familiar who seemed concerned with her reaction. "Mama not like?"

Her hug was nearly suffocating and her tears were itchy but the loving croon in her voice was all the assurance he had needed and the satisfaction of bringing such happiness drove him to aspire more of it. Just as she grew and learned so to had he and crafting magic was not all that he could do. He could scent it, taste it in the air, and it was because of one such scent that he all but dragged her along behind him as he searched the nearby town.

"Are you sure it's here?" Louise asked him for the third time. Not that magical wares weren't sold in the village, being so close to the academy required certain items be readily available, but the way he was acting was like the town held a lost treasure of Founder Brimir.

"Is here mama! I can smell it here and here, and over there!" Jahara's nostrils flared and his forked tongue was flickering in and out with quickening speed as he loped along, head turning this way and that as he tried to find. "Ancient thing! Powerful thing! Help me help mama!" His head turned and he spun to the left. "There!"

She turned and raised a dubious eyebrow at the local arms shop. "Here?"

"Here!" He chirped, racing over and barreling into the shop with all the grace of a rhinoceros but he didn't care. If he had any fur on his hackles they'd be quivering with anticipation and as it was, his tail tip was wagging hard enough to fan the air. Louise followed along behind with an apology ready on her lips but found the store was empty of anyone but herself and her familiar, who was now balancing atop an old rain barrel filled with random weapons of varying size and make.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" exclaimed a strange voice that sounded neither male or female but certainly loud enough to startle Louise out of her wits. She glanced about and found that the store was still empty of anyone and that Jahara was now grasping the hilt of a sword in his mouth.

"Jahara you spit out that sword this instant! You have no idea where it's been!"

"HEY!" yelled the same voice again and with her eyes on it, she saw the quillion of the blade move like a mouth to its words. "I'll have you know that I've been cleaned on a regular basis! Well not in the last couple of centuries but still!"

"He talks mama!" squeaked Jahara, or at least she assumed he said that as he didn't relinquished his grip on the sword.

"Don't talk with your mouth full…" She admonished him gently, her eyes never leaving the sword. "I've never heard of a sword that could speak…"

"Pfah! Give me a beat and I'll sing ya a song too! Ow! Hey, don't drop me!" Jahara had finally managed to pull the sword completely out of the barrel and was struggling to maintain his balance with it, a feat he quickly failed at as the two fell to the floor with a crash.

Giggling excitedly, not even the slightest bit in pain from the fall with the sword held up by his hands and feet, Jahara beseeched his master, "Can we keep him mama? Please?"

Smiling with a touch of exasperation, Louise smirked at the blade, "I don't he's house-trained Jahara."

"Wha—I'm not some kind of pet! I'm Derflinger and I'll have you know I've been on more battlefields than all your ancestors _combined_." It snorted at Louise. "And you!" He rounded on a startled but still grinning Jahara. "Don't think you can fool me either! It may be six thousand years later but I still remember your kind and—"

"Six thousand years!" gasped Louise. "That's—That's impossible! That would mean you've been around since Founder Brimir!"

"Probably before actually though only a few years, give or take a month." It admitted, "It's not like I can carry a watch with me you know."

"Something like you should be guarded more carefully! Cared for like the treasure you are! Where is the owner of this shop, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind about treating a weapon with proper respect!"

If it had eyes, the sword would have blinked in surprise. "Uh… well, last I heard he was still suffering from a hangover but sure, be my guest. While you're at it, why don't you see about procuring me for yourself?"

"I'll do that and more!" exclaimed Louise, stomping off into the interior of the store, wand in hand with its tip aglow with power, alongside the runes of her ring. Derflinger waited until she was out of earshot before speaking.

"You made that ring for her?"

Jahara blinked, surprised that the sword had noticed but was quite excited to answer. It was a talking sword after all, who wouldn't be excited to speak with one? "Uh-huh! Made it for mama to help with magic!"

"Mama? Wait… those runes… You're…? And she's…? Huh, those monsters must be rolling in their cages over this."

"Mon… sters?" Jahara tasted the word and found it sour on his tongue. "What are… monsters?" Strangely enough, the _knowledge_ did not come to him with an answer and he found himself both afraid and pleased by this for what was the fun in discovery if the answers were provided so readily?

"You're young still kiddo. Hope that you won't have to find out anytime soon. In the meantime, tell me, what brought you to me? Not that I'm complaining mind you, this is the most fun I've had in decades, but normally I attract the Gandalfr."

"Gandalfr…" Jahara's runes brightened for a moment and the _knowledge_ answered only briefly. "Left Hand of God… The Shield of God, gift of mastery over all forms of weaponry." He shook his head, the drone gone from his voice as he answered the sword, completely ignorant of what had just transpired and speaking once more like a child, "You eat magic, you can help mama with magic!"

"What? You want me to be her teacher?" The sword guffawed at the very idea.

"No, that's silly!"

"Good because I—"

"You can be staff!"

"… _WHAT!_"

* * *

Louise cast a sad glance over her shoulder at a strangely silent Jahara, his eyes glaring resentfully at the ground, refusing to meet her gaze though he had grown to nearly three times his size since his hatching two weeks prior though she considered it cheating when he stretched his neck up to be taller than her. He had kept true to his word that he would hide the most of what he could do for the exhibition and though he had done his best, he still had this foolish notion that he had messed up what with nearly tripping himself off the stage during the finale of his performance.

"Oh stop moping will you? It wasn't like the applause could have gotten any louder," commented Derflinger from where it was sheathed and strapped to Jahara's back.

"But I still messed up…" muttered Jahara, speaking for the first time since they had left the stage for the remaining performers to do their acts.

"One that nobody noticed," affirmed Louise before she adopted a sly look. "I'm sure Irukukwu was impressed…" She was rewarded with a rare sight of Jahara blushing, the scales beneath his eyes darkening while Derflinger laughed. Louise had no idea who was this mysterious Irukukwu; just that she was a great source of amusement if only the mentioning of her name was enough to confound her usually unflappable familiar.

"She's just a friend! Really!" Jahara protested when the ground suddenly trembled from the force of a monolith's footstep. The pair halted and craned their necks upward with jaws dropping. "Oh _wow!_"

"Wh-What the heck?" exclaimed Louise, more freaked out than impressed by the sight of a golem towering at such a size to make large hills be ashamed. Made of stone and earth with clumps of still living trees growing from its wide shoulders and atop the rocky crest of its head stood a woman whose face was hidden in the shadow of her cloak but her long, green tresses combined with the uniqueness of her golem easily spelled out her identity to Louise. "Th-That's Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth!"

"Huh?" Jahara looked confusedly at Louise, "But… isn't that Miss Longueville?"

"_What?_" gasped Louise. "Why on earth would think that?"

Jahara's tongue flicked out. "She smells the same if a bit dusty…"

"Guess you're out of luck. I can have anyone blabbing me out." Fouquet commented as her golem brought a colossal fist down to smash them both to the ground. Jahara's eyes widened and his tail wrapped tightly around Louise's waist just as this fist came crashing down and causing another tremendous quake. Fouquet's smile was a touch sad as she had been hoping to make use of the Myozthirirn when a flash of light came from above. She looked up and saw, standing completely unharmed atop the Central Tower's roof. Fouquet's eyes widened in shock as she realized what the Zero's familiar had done. "Teleportation?"

Carefully setting down the unconscious Louise, who had fainted somewhere between the fist bearing down upon them and midway through the teleport, Jahara's glittering eyes slowly started to change as he glared down upon the thief. Something was churning in his gut, a tremendous heat that he could not contain. _Anger_, he realized, _this was what anger feels like._ But it was so much more than that, more than he could realize. This was no mere emotion simply named as anger and dealt with just as easily. No, this was fury, hatred, and bloodlust rolled into malicious intent…

This was _primal rage_…

Jahara's mouth opened in a terrible roar as fire flew from his jaws in a single destructive ball that blew the golem's forearm off. Another blast destroyed the other arm and a vicious stream set the trees ablaze and surrounded Fouquet in an inferno. Azure light shined in Jahara's nasal horn before a winter wind suddenly came crashing down from above the mountain golem, driving it to its knees as ice began to cover its stony surface. Fouquet had long since jumped ship by the time the golem had become a giant glacier and was running for her life from the enraged familiar.

A flash of light and she tripped over Jahara's tail that came whipping across her feet. She tumbled, falling flat on her face but was quick to rise into a half-crouch, staring up into the black pits that the familiar's eyes had become. His hood was spread wide and the runes across his forehead shined with emerald light. She opened her mouth to speak, to beg, anything, but it didn't matter; the eyes had already done their work though she did not realize it yet.

"Whoo… That's some hefty transmutation there kiddo."

_Transmutation?_ She wondered, _When did he…?_ She tried to turn her head to look and found that she couldn't move. Her eyes, her head, anything, she was frozen where she was and though she could see and hear, she could not speak or move or even feel. No, that was wrong, she could feel _something_ but it was strange, like the entirety of her being was covered in…

"Stone huh? How'd you manage that without doing that little ritual of yours?"

_'No… No! Nononononono!'_

"I didn't transmute her." Jahara answered, sagging to his haunches with exhaustion. A gesture with his tail and Louise was suddenly leaning against him, still unconscious but looking comfortable with the sudden change in place, cuddling against the warm scales of her familiar. "It's only a curse."

_'Nononono—… what…? A curse? That little monster _cursed_ me into stone?'_

"A curse huh? Why not just kill her?"

Jahara glared at the blade but he couldn't fault it for thinking the way it did, it was a weapon first, a sentient being second. "Because I will not take her gift from her."

"Her gift?" questioned the sword, repeating Fouquet's own thoughts.

"It is a fragile gift and though it cannot be kept forever… it is the most precious gift in all the world. She may not have used it wisely but it is still her choice and though she's willing to toss it away, I'm not."

"You talking about her magic, kiddo?"

_'No. not my magic…'_

"Her _life_, Derflinger."

"… Life is a fragile gift huh?" muttered the sword. "Who told you that, kiddo?"

He cocked his head in confusion, stopping to think but the answer came to him even with the runes dark on his brow. "_I_ told me." Jahara carefully reached down and picked Louise up in his arms before heading back toward the exhibition stage. "We better go find Mister Jean. He can decide what should be done with her."

"Why him and not the old headmaster or the princess?"

Jahara smiled and looked back over his shoulder, knowing perfectly well that Fouquet could hear them. "Because it is not just Miss Longueville's that is frozen in stone, but the life she and Mister Jean helped to make." Derflinger twitched in his sheathe and wondered if it was a trick of the light that the statue had somehow gained a sudden red glow.

* * *

In the six months since his birth he had certainly earned his wish to be bigger and now stood a towering twenty feet at the shoulder alone but it was not just his size that had changed. The scales on his shoulders had hardened into thick, spiked armor and the fur on his elbows was accompanied by similar tufts at the back of his lower jaw, giving him something rather like a beard, and his nasal horn had grown to be as long as Louise was tall. The bladed tip of his tail hadn't changed much, only growing slightly more in length and extra pointy, but the once small series of spikes certainly had, each standing as long as a full grown man's forearm.

He still kept Derflinger, who was now the size of a combat knife to him, but had the sheathe strapped to one arm, the other weighed with jeweled rings he had made to help him in focusing his powers which had grown too quickly for him to control without aid both from Derflinger and the enchantments of the rings. Sadly, while his body had certainly matured quickly, his mind had not, at least not in the sense that he was an adult in body _and_ mind, but even with a child's mind he knew the abominations before him for what they were.

Undead soldiers stood between them and rescuing the princess who was undoubtedly being duped by the so-called safe return of her lost love, Prince Wales of Albion. Jahara knew this to be false having seen the monster that was to be his step-father strike the prince down before anything could be done to stop him. The only way Wales could be alive was through the water spirit's ring, which it claimed could bring a false life to the recently dead.

Staring at the zombies before him, his master safely astride on his back, Jahara felt a strange sort of familiarity with the corpses, as though this had not been the first time he had been in the presence of the undead before. He brushed the feeling aside, addressing them as icy winds gathered in his hands, ready to flash freeze them should they suddenly charge. "You are alive no longer. I will not hesitate in destroying your remains." The undead did not move, did not stir. They seemed transfixed by Jahara's gaze upon them. He growled impatiently, his eyes taking a sudden blackened pitch. "Get out of my way!"

And they did.

Shocked, Jahara took a step back while his master exclaimed in surprise. Staring at the undead, he shook his head. He didn't have time to waste trying to figure out what he had done but so long as they were willing to listen. "Cast yourselves aflame and return to whence you came!" He ordered them, racing past them as they followed his words to the letter, igniting themselves like torches and falling to the ground as the power that kept them amongst the living abruptly cut off.

"Did you know you could do that?" Louise yelled over the wind as Jahara raced to catch up after the kidnapped princess. He didn't answer, catching sight of the white horse as it cleared the forest trees and neared the shores of the nearby lake where he could see an airship resting on the other side. Jahara slapped his hands together teleported onto that same shore, transmuting the sand into sharp stalagmites. The horse reared back, knocking off its riders and ran off.

Jahara teleported once more to stand tall behind Wales and Henrietta while Louise leapt down from his back, her magical staff in hand, its crystal orb shining with her anger as she glared coldly at the undead prince, "Return the princess to us!"

Wales scoffed, smiling derisively at her completely unconcerned with her and her monstrous familiar. "What nonsense." He wrapped an arm around Henrietta who came to his side willingly though she would not meet the eyes of her friend. "She came with me by own her free will."

"Please come to us Your Majesty!" begged Jahara, his grip on Derflinger tight and the runes of his rings glowing with repressed power.

"He may wear the face of Prince Wales but that is not him!" exclaimed Louise, pointing with her staff at the smirking corpse. "That is a phantom with a false life princess!"

"Don't speak such nonsense Louise!" said Princess Henrietta. "That was Prince Wales' body double who was killed! This is Prince Wales himself! He said that he would love me for all eternity!"

"Your Majesty…" murmured Jahara.

"Have you ever loved someone from the bottom of your heart, Louise? If you truly loved someone… you would want to follow that person, even if you have to cast away everything you have. So please, Louise… stand aside!"

"I can't do that, Princess!" she cried.

"That is an order from your Queen, Louise… My last order… Please. Stand aside!"

Louise bowed her head in silence but when she spoke it was not to her queen. "Jahara…"

"Mama?"

"Rescue the princess."

Lightning crashed overhead as fire expelled forth from the familiar's mouth, impacting against a shield of ice and wind combined into a tornado of hail. Louise gasped and stumbled back to stand beside her familiar as the monstrous tornado came crashing forth to meet against Derflinger's sharpened edge. The spell was too large for the sword to drink in one swallow and keeping both hands upon the small hilt, Jahara had no way of casting his own magic to weaken it. Rain began to fall and the tornado swelled in size, large enough to swallow Jahara whole if he couldn't keep Derflinger raised against it.

"So this is the privilege of the royal family of Helkeginia, hexagonal magic…" Wales whisper was lost to wind but his loud declaration was not, "Nobody can stop us!"

"WRONG!" roared Jahara, his eyes turning black once more as the winds roared against Derflinger's blade, the earth buckling beneath him as he struggled to keep the storm back. The symbol on the back of his hood was moving, turning until the star rested upside down and something like a dragon's skull alight upon it. "If I truly hold any power over the dead then you will obey _me!_ Break this spell, Prince! Break this spell and **_DIE!_**"

* * *

Jahara stared down at the source of his master's sudden agitation with a small frown, one massive hand holding her down to the ground though she yelled at him to let her up. He turned his head to look back at Louise who had instinctively ducked behind him when she heard the first yell from the spectacled blonde. "Who's this Mama?" He asked, his voice still sounding like that of a child despite the deepness of it.

Louise stepped out from behind his tail with all the air of superiority of one who had not squeaked like a startled mouse and leapt behind the tail of her familiar like a frightened cat. Really, she did a marvelous job of it considering that Derflinger was still snickering at her. "This is my second eldest sister Elèonore."

"Sister?" Jahara blinked, looking down at an equally surprised Elèonore, who had not believed her baby sister's letters that her familiar could speak. "Does that make her my auntie?"

Louise made have been able to control herself, but Derflinger had no such control and was laughing heartily at the expression on Elèonore's face. "Yes, I suppose that would make her your aunt."

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry," apologized Jahara, lifting Elèonore back on her feet and carefully dusting her off though she swatted at his hands. "Mama was startled you see and I've the bad habit of striking first, questioning second."

Elèonore raised an eyebrow at the massive beast, wondering the apology was just that or a subtle threat. There was no way something that massive could be so naïve and she wasn't going to take the chance with her usual tormenting, ahem, that is to say _teasing_ of her baby sister. Oh well, there went some of the fun of her visit but not all of it. "You're coming home with me."

"What?" Louise gulped at the sudden fire in Elèonore's eyes. "I mean, yes! Why not?"

"Home?" queried Jahara. "Isn't this home?"

Elèonore scoffed. "Maybe for you but not for a de La Vallière, now come along Louise, it won't do to keep mother waiting." There was a strange tremble at that particular word and there was no mistaking the shivers in Louise's shoulders.

Jahara frowned, not liking his 'auntie' as much as he thought he would if this was how she acted. Still, it would be a new experience to see what Louise's home was like and if there's but one thing he craved it was learning something new. "Do we need to pack anything mama?"

Louise scratched at the runes of her staff, a nervous habit she had picked up, "Not really, most of my personal items are at home." Suddenly realizing what her familiar had in mind, she nodded in silent agreement. He knelt down next to her and she hastily climbed aboard as her sister started harassing an unfortunate servant of the academy that had been walking by, demanding that Louise's things be brought down at once. "We'll see you at home, Big Sister!"

"What? Little Louise you—" Jahara leapt clearing the academy walls in a single leap and started running in a steady gait while his master laughed madly upon his back.

"_FREEDOM!_"

* * *

"Big Sister Cattleya!" Louise raced over to her sister, embracing in a tight hug while Jahara lay where he was, exhausted from the long run from the academy. He hadn't stopped once the entire way and though he was tired, it was worth the extra effort. Louise's home was _huge_ and her sister, his eldest auntie, was really pretty! Not as pretty as Irukukwu but a close second.

"Little Louise, come let me look at you. Not so little anymore I should say, you've grown so much since I've last saw you."

"Grown?" muttered Derflinger, "just how short was she before?"

"Oh my… is this your familiar, Louise?" Cattleya heard the sword speaking and her eyes had wandered over to Jahara.

"Yes this is my familiar. Jahara, this is my eldest sister Cattleya."

"Another auntie?" he gasped, both for shortness of breath and surprise. Why, for all he knew he might have some baby cousins running about or maybe even—

"Louise." A sharp voice like sharpened steel cut through the air. Down the mansion steps walked a woman of the same hair color as Louise and her sister but whose face was an expressionless mask, her every step a calculated movement with nothing wasted. This was Karin Desiree de La Vallière who had rightfully earned the runic name "Heavy Wind" when she was younger than Louise herself and who could meet advancing troops of several thousand men with the same cold stare she was now delivering upon her youngest child's familiar.

Jahara's eyes met Karin's stare-for-stare, neither backing down from the sudden contest of will and power as both gazed upon the other with no visible expression on the other's face. It was not just a battle of wills but a battle of patience. It didn't matter what was said but it did matter as to who would break the silence first and how the other would react to it. Off to the side both Louise and Cattleya watched in concern, unsure of what was going on exactly. Cattleya worried that their mother would strike down the childlike familiar without due cause while Louise was concerned that her familiar would do something to cause it. She was only half right in thinking that.

"Grandma!" Jahara exclaimed far louder than necessary before jutting his head forward and giving an affectionate lick to Karin's face. Louise didn't know whether she should laugh or run for the hills as her mother's face was wet with spit and hair now standing almost straight up. She nearly stroked when her mother turned a mild glare over at her daughter and was ready to faint on the spot when she spoke.

"See that he is taught a better way of showing affection, Louise." She turned and slowly headed up into the house but stopped short of the open door which a trembling servant held open with both eyes firmly closed lest he react wrongly. "Dinner will be served on the second floor balcony at six. Speak with the servants about his dietary needs before then." With nothing more to say, she continued on inside for a quick bath and a fresh change of clothes.

Louise suddenly realized that her heart was moving again and grasped at it just to be sure. "Did… Did mother just tell me to bring my familiar to dinner?"

"I believe so…" Cattleya whispered back, just as astonished as her sister.

"… Has she fallen ill?"

"Louise!" chided Cattleya. "Mother may be strict at times but she's not completely heartless." Though that didn't mean she wasn't making plans to speak with her healer to see if mild delusions were to be expected with her declining health and whether said delusions were catchable.

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_X Marks the Spot_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

It's been so long since I've created an OC I've almost forgotten how good it feels to bring life to an idea! Though to be fair, Jahara is not as much an OC as he is a Pseudo-OC. The video game from which he hails is well over a decade old and I doubt there's many who even know of it, let alone have played it. The game known simply as _Primal Rage_ was one of the first fighting games to feature realistic blood splatters, frenzied monsters ready to tear each other apart, and fatalities that bordered on the obscene. In point of fact, one such fatality was so obscene that the game had to be recalled and re-released without it.

The story of _Primal Rage_ both the actual game and the sequel novel, yes it was so awesome it got a book, is this: Millions of years ago, a war was tearing our planet apart until a certain mage, who shall remain nameless, took it upon to interfere and destroyed the armies utterly while banishing their immortal generals, who are beastial gods more than anything else, into the planet only for them to be released on modern day Earth thanks to a sudden, and then unexplained, meteor strike. Rising again, the beast gods renamed the planet "Urth" and started a new war amongst themselves for another thousand years until the meteor revealed its true nature. An egg from which hatched a skeletal draconic monstrosity who devoured their human forces and from them made his army of the undead. After a novel's length of adventure and bloodied action, Necrosan (yes that is his name, nobody ever said originality was prominent in the 90's) was seemingly destroyed except of course for a single, small egg…

Put the pieces together? Yes, Jahara is in fact Necrosan but isn't at the same time. Necrosan's original "vessel" was a meteor that was large enough to turn the world's continents into the shape of a tyrannosaur's skull. The egg he reverted back to is not only much smaller but was polluted by the one who found it. The Sorceress of Insanity, Vertigo discovered Necrosan "remains" and used not only her blood but selected blood of her peers to "enhance" it further. Only a spark of the Undead Lord remained in the egg and more pieces were needed to make it burn again.

Jahara is based primarily on Vertigo in overall shape, with a touch of Necrosan's size, but he possesses the minute powers of Blizzard (Yeti God of Virtue), Armadon (Tristegasauratopian God of Life), Diablo (Tyrannosaurian God of Evil), and Talon (Deinonychosaurian God of Survival). He can breathe/manipulate ice and fire, transmute terran elements and launch the spikes from his tail, run great distances without tiring, teleport (to where he can see or to places he's intimately familiar with), use magic spells/techniques (that he's seen or studied), and command the (un)dead. Of course, this is all when he's fully grown and understanding the full potential he has.

As he grows in size and knowledge, be it from experience or the runes, Jahara will steadily begin to realize his potential for destruction and death is greater than he ever dreamed in the darkest depths of his nightmares. However much he has changed he is still originally Necrosan, a skeletal monstrosity whose one goal in existence is to turn the living into his undead slaves. Add in Diablo, whose goal is to make a literal Hell-on-Urth, and Vertigo, whose goal is to rule as the one sane mind in an insane universe… well, there's a lot of potential for him to go "darkside" especially considering what little it could take to break him. There was a reason, after all, that Vertigo planned for him to taste human flesh and to drink human blood… What the Fates have in store for him will either spell Halkeginia's salvation or damn the entire world into a hellish nightmare.

Jahara and Louise would initially share a strained relationship of sorts. No matter what she says or does to try and convince him otherwise, Jahara sees Louise as his mother and though she'll try her best to treat him as a familiar and nothing more, Louise will slowly begin to share the same familial sentiment. Hard not to when all that Jahara does is to try and please her with gifts. Yeah, call him a mama's boy but that's just how he was "programmed" to be, first by Vertigo's spells and then by the runes.

Looking back, I'm surprised I wrote as much as I did. Truth be told, this was just a random idea that came to me when I was perusing through my library and came upon my copy of Primal Rage: The Avatars. Halfway through in reading it I suddenly thought of the idea of what it would be like for Louise to summon one of these primordial beast gods… and then I realized I'd turn Halkeginia into a bloodbath. No seriously. Every character in _Primal Rage_ eats humans (or the humans of the opposing god at any rate) and would not hesitate in swallowing Louise whole before she even got the first incantation out. Well, that's not completely fair, Armadon and Blizzard would likely listen to her (AKA humor her until she went too far), if only because one can sense the power in her and the other has the "Kong Effect" going for him, but both are too elementally aligned.

I can easily say that this has reached the top five in the OC Division of Familiars but in the Overall… hrmmm, sixth maybe? It's not that I didn't like writing this but really, I _hate_ freaking Myozthirin. Not because of Sheffield or the abilities mind you but it's so freaking annoying to spell-check every time I write it down. That and, if you think about it, what would Sheffield be if the Mind of God was already occupied? She's dangerous as it is being the Mind, but could you imagine her as Gandalfr or Windalfr? … Yeah, neither can I, so this story is shelved, at least for now. I may make an additional scene later on but that's a matter of inspiration and on that note…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES II:**

I would like to announce that I will not be updating as often as I have been these last few weeks. I only did so for the Dark Gandalfrs because it was the Halloween Season and I've always tried to write a story or two for it. That and the familiars that are yet-to-be will require either some research or some imagination, and I'm a bit burned out. This is _not_ a declaration of hiatus of any kind, just a heads-up that I'll be going back to my random updating again. This series will still continue even after I've begun my first official Familiar of Zero story.


	33. X Marks the Spot: The Feral

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_X Marks the Spot: The Feral_"

She was the center of attention again and though she did not appear to be scared out of her wits, Louise was all that and more being only a few steps away from a full-out emotional breakdown. Her entire life was relying on the success of her summoning a familiar, a true mark of being a successful mage and suffering an entire year's worth of failure this was all that she had left. If she failed at this then her future was doomed to bridal practices and then marriage born more out of politics instead of love, rearing children out of necessity than actual desire. Her grip tightening upon her wand, she raised it high above and incanted, "I beg of you… my servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

It was not the usual chant, rather unorthodox really, but desperation made one do the kind of extremes they'd dare not otherwise. Besides, it wasn't like it was an original chant. Louise had it read to her once in a storybook by her dear older sister when she was but a child still full of hopes for a better future.

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart!"

This was her one and only chance, there would be no others. If she failed this there was no second tries, no hopes for a better tomorrow. Her eyes closed as she concentrated with all her might, Louise never saw how her wand was quivering in her hand, not from her tight grip but with enough magical power to make a visible aura erupt at its tip. The summoning spell was always intended to extend beyond the reaches of space and time, its grasp limited only by the power and the will. Not to confuse the two, power of magic was absolute but the will, the _desire_, was absolute. It did not matter if they had power to rival Founder Brimir, if there was no desire there was no familiar, simple as that. So imagine, for just a moment, a summoning spell with that same elemental power with a desire that exceeded the heavens. Space and time were obsolete; dimensional mechanics but a child's toy.

"Answer to my guidance!" With a flourishing twirl of her wand, Louise brought it down, aiming its shining tip at the ground before her a second before it exploded in another massive blast that sent all but the most prepared of her peers, and one slightly balding professor, off their feet. The familiars, unused to the results of her casting, nearly stampeded or, in some cases, proceeded to grip their masters tight enough to cut off circulation. The rising smoke and dust was thick and her ears were ringing still with the harsh whisperings of her classmates only adding further pain but Louise could almost swear… Her lungs froze, expelling air in a disbelieving gasp, her heart hammering at a speed never achieved before and how could it not be when she, the Zero, had done the impossible.

She had summoned a human… a bloodied warrior fresh off the battlefields of war.

His pants were made a strange blue material that she had never seen before, with heavy, steel-toed leather boots and a red shirt bearing a strange symbol she did not recognize beneath a gray vest. His hair was long, falling just past his shoulders, and the forelocks were cut roughly like a wolf's fur almost, with two long bangs falling down to frame his face. All of him was splattered in blood but most especially on his arms, his hands completely red with the viscous liquid. In his right hand he bore a shattered blade that he casually tossed aside, removing the scabbard from his belt before taking care of the bladed star imbedded into his left shoulder. Pulling it free with nary a sound, he moved on to the dagger that was buried up to the hilt in the other arm. Only when that last weapon had been removed did his eyes meet Louise's own and she gasped at the sudden intensity she found in those gray orbs.

Those eyes were like her mother's own but they were different too. Her mother had endured war and had come out as cold and emotionless as steel, eyes that would allow no emotion to be seen, to see the core truth of what the world was like and endure on. The eyes of this man were older; he had seen wars, countless wars, and where he mother had hung up her blade he had not even begun to let his fall. She didn't know his reasons but she knew that, whatever his reason for it was, if ever there was a battle to be fought, a war to be won, he'd be there on the front lines with a feral smirk on his face.

"Um… Miss Vallière? If you could perhaps finish the ritual? I believe your familiar might be in need of some medical attention?" Professor Colbert inquired, never taking his eyes off the young man his student had summoned. He might have been out of the game for years but there was no mistaking a "predator" like this and by the way the young man had glanced at him, the feeling was only somewhat mutual. The young man recognized the soldier in Colbert but he either didn't see or didn't care for the threat.

Louise blushed at the gentle reprimand and blushed deeper as she turned to meet the eyes of her familiar-to-be for the ritual was only halfway done. The summoning was supposed to be the most difficult part of the ritual but that was when the familiar in question was a beast, an ordinary animal, and this was certainly not ordinary in the least. She tried to bury her embarrassment under bravado but even then her voice was quivering.

"You should count yourself lucky. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner." If he was confused or amused by her words, he didn't show it so she continued, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She only had to raise her arm slightly to tap him on the forehead with her wand, he being only a foot taller than her, and blushing redder than a tomato, leaned up with pursed lips. He didn't flinch back and when her lips touched his in what was supposed to be a chaste kiss so as to not truly make it her first he took over and showed her what a kiss really was. Only her need of air separated them, her panting for breath flushed from the roots of her hair down to her shoulders and her familiar was… he was smirking and looking quite relaxed at that too damn him!

But something was wrong.

His right hand suddenly clenched tightly into a fist, his teeth grinding together as arcane runes began to write themselves upon his skin, just below his knuckles. His eyes narrowed in angry slits and his sharp canines seemed slightly longer as his breathing hitched the slightest bit before he let out a low, long sigh as the contract was finish and the pain but another briefly remembered annoyance but it was annoyance in his eyes that he glared at Louise.

* * *

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche's smile was sparkling in the afternoon light and his hair was smoothly combed, a rather alluring sight to the females present though the faint handprints on his face reminded them well of the lesson the boy had learned. Across from him, looking gruff and bored out of his skull was the familiar of the Zero, whom had made the mistake of correcting Guiche's presumptions that women were to be dealt with on either hand and that his act of two-timing would remain secret. Not that the familiar had purposefully gone out of his way to do so, he had simply tossed the idiot back a bottle of perfume that, quote, "Stunk to hell," back at him during the morning brunch.

When no response was forthcoming from the familiar, Guiche managed another airy declaration as he whipped his rose-tipped wand forth and allowed a single petal, a minute measure of his magical willpower, to fall to the ground. A flash of transmutation the air stinking suddenly of ozone, and a suit of bronze armor appeared to stand before the blonde with a shield in one hand and a massive longsword in the other. "My name is Guiche de Gramont but I am also known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore the elegant bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

The familiar looked far from impressed; in point of fact he looked almost disappointed by the golem's appearance. "Well if we're doing this introductory bull-crap…" he mumbled, speaking with his distinct accent. His voice sounded rough on Guiche's ears, like the growling of a beast suddenly given a human voice. "My name is Logan but most people know me as Wolverine."

Guiche hesitated for a moment and wondered if the familiar was in fact a noble but dismissed the ridiculous idea and sent his golem forth with a mental command. He would not kill the Zero's familiar but Guiche would teach him some humility. The third son of General Gramont was correct if only that a lesson in humility was about to begin but he was wrong to believe that it was he who was to be the teacher rather than the student.

Guiche blinked and looked down at the crumpled form of his golem, its torso collapsed with the indentation of a fist quite prominent on its once pristine armor. Its shield lay in shattered pieces and its sword still remained where it was, pierced into the earth from where Logan had placed it after disarming the golem in the most literal sense of the word.

"H-How did…?" stuttered Guiche.

"If that's the best you can offer bub, I'd surrender before you embarrass yourself further." Logan said. He hadn't expected much from the golem having dealt with far deadlier adversaries that bore the false semblance of life beneath metallic flesh but in a world where the most prominent weapon was the sword he was likely to actually grow bored around here. Especially if he was truly stuck in another world's bizarre version of the institute where the most interesting thing to happen was another idiot's poor attempts at charming a woman were met with dismal, if not painful, failure.

Ah well, at least the scenery is nice…

Guiche knew nothing of Logan or his past, just that this young man, this _commoner_, was trampling on his pride with all the care one would have for walking upon grass. This commoner had destroyed his golem in two blows, too quick for Guiche to see, and that same man saw him, a Noble of clear distinction, as something to dismiss, to ignore like one would a simple gust of hot air! Well, he wouldn't stand for it! "How's this then?" Guiche waved his wand once more, allowing not one but _six_ petals to fall to the earth and arise as golems, each heavily armed with vicious looking sabers and thick shields. Guiche looked to the Zero's familiar, expecting to see fear, maybe even awe, in the man's eyes and what he saw not only disturbed Guiche, it frightened him.

The gray orbs seemed almost amber as Logan uncrossed his arms, keeping his wrists straight with his forearms as though opening his arms in welcome to the golems. His smile was positively feral, a primal form of eagerness that a fight was to be had and blood to be spilled be it his own or that of his enemies. It was right about there, in that moment when Guiche started to question his own sensibility in forcing this duel that the commoner acted.

_SNIKT._

Blades, six in all, three per hand, each a foot in length, emerged from the back of Logan's hands, sharpened steel shining in the morning light of the sun. The gathered students spoke amongst themselves, both surprised and horrified by this sudden revelation but none more so than the one who stood as an enemy to Logan. Stunned and afraid for his life, Guiche sent his golems to the attack.

Three minutes was all it took, and only the first was spent experiencing the sweet sounds of adamantium claws tearing through bronze. The rest? Well, let's just say that his pride was the only thing Guiche damaged and that, along with a new image of self-importance, he was also in need of a new pair of pants.

* * *

"What _are_ you?"

Logan lazily opened one eye to look at Louise who surprisingly took a seat next to him underneath the shade of a tree, one of the few that decorated the interior grounds of the academy. He had expected her to keep her distance if only to be out of striking range. She had proven rather childish in her mannerisms but then so had he really. When she had tried to undress and give the clothes for him to wash so had he. Logan had just started to unbuckle his belt when she managed to bodily toss him out of the room and declared firmly that he was to find sleep elsewhere. He found it here in the branches of this very tree and besides, the look on her face was rather priceless.

To be so childishly naïve… it must be nice. Sad, but nice.

"I told you already. My name is Logan. At least, it's one of the names I answer to." He had all kinds after all. His birth name, his weapon designation, his codename… but even if it wasn't his real name, it was the first name he had earned from someone he cared about dearly and he cherished it all the same.

"No, I mean… how did… where…?" Louise was struggling to come up with a proper way to ask without being rude about it but really, how does one ask such a difficult question? 'Please sir, where from did you find yourself with claws?'

SNIKT.

She couldn't help the wince but she managed to look nonchalant upon the steel-coated claws that her familiar held in regard before his eyes. Seeing them up close, she saw for herself that though their formation made them claws, they were well and truly blades sharpened to the point that even a cursory blow would bleed heavily.

"I was born with these claws and I got the metal later on. My entire skeleton is coated with the stuff." He answered gruffly, not really wanting to talk about it but knowing she'd ask more anyway and damn it if he didn't feel at least somewhat obligated to rid her of her childish curiosity. She had rescued him from a rather dire situation after all. He sighed and elaborated. "On my world, a small percentage of humans had started to diverge from the main path of evolution. Some bald egghead somewhere got a fancy name for us but I prefer the core truth of it. Mutants."

"Mu…tants…" Louise tested the word and found it strange. What did that mean, mutant? The way her familiar spoke it, it sounded like a loaded word, one that was accurate but not all too pleasant to hear… "Are all mutants like you?"

He couldn't help the snort, obviously amused at the notion. "One of me is more than the world can handle as it is. No, each mutant's powers are different. It's because of these vast differences in ability that makes the normal humans fear and hate us."

"But…" Louise shook her head. "Why? Aside from your… claws… you don't seem that dangerous to me."

He didn't say anything and Louise looked to see if he had fallen asleep only to find his gaze locked on the horizon ahead. "Kid, I've been in a placid mood and I don't kill children. Not if I don't have to."

She glared at him then at his choice of address. "Why do you insist in calling me a child? You don't appear any older than me!"

This time, Logan actually chuckled, his mood still dark but with a sense of good humor hidden away beneath his usual sour mood. He'd been wondering how she would react and now was as good a time as any. "My healing factor works wonders on my charming good looks. I'm actually over a hundred and thirty years old." He took a glance and grinned. Not even his healing factor's ability to erase memories would rid him of the amusing sight of his "master's" shock.

* * *

Logan stopped and glanced up at the darkening sky. Evening would be approaching soon and the sky was slowly turning to match the color of blood. If he were more of a superstitious man, Logan might have taken it as a sign of what was to come this night but he did not live as long as he had by not being a realist. He knew exactly what was to come this night.

The golem rose seamlessly from the earth like it had the first time he had encountered it though it was hardly as mountainous as it had been the first time and how could it? There was very little space on the cliff side port for anything larger and had she meant to kill him she would have done so by summoning her creation beneath him rather than a frontal assault. She was a thief but that didn't mean she had no head for tactics and just because he was a feral man first and foremost, didn't mean that Logan lacked any common sense.

Turning to face the thief who stood astride the top of her golem's head, her face covered once more by her hood though her identity was well known by now, the feral mutant smirked. He knew precisely why she covered her face still and he was proud of it. "I see our last encounter didn't teach you anything."

"It taught me enough, Gandalfr." Derflinger flinched in its scabbard, surprised at the incorrect address of its partner. The thief thought him as the Left Hand of God, the shield, master of weapons, and she was right to think so in a manner of speaking. Living as long as he had, Logan had learned to wield countless weapons from the mundane to the sophisticated but he was never a defensive fighter, not by a long shot. It was one of the reasons Derflinger allied itself to him despite the fact that Logan was not Gandalfr, because not only could Logan wield him like a master of the sword but because he is a Bloodied Warrior as well, one who has lived, and fought, in countless wars. Truly, there was no one better for the "Devourer of Magi" even if that someone was a Windalfr.

The _Sword_ of God.

"Let me teach you something new then." A burst of superhuman speed and Logan was moving, jumping through the air with adamantium claws flashing in the setting sun's light. The golem's arm crashed to the ground, severed at the elbow and crumbling like dust. Logan gave Derflinger a pleased look. "You've been holding out on me."

"Well, it _is_ a magical construct so…" There wasn't time for more words, Fouquet was already regenerating the arm of her golem, using the very earth beneath it to reconstruct its lost limb. A new trick she hadn't used before but then, she wasn't trying to rebuild from rubble was she? Logan was already moving, sheathing Derflinger as he went. He needed to get up close and personal and he needed both hands to do it.

SNIKT.

Fouquet flinched and her control over her golem slipped in that brief flare of panic and by the time she raised its arms to defend her, Logan was already there, punching her hard in the stomach and sending her down to the unforgiving ground with over two hundred pounds of feral mutant following a hair's width behind her. The act of screaming was too much for her and she almost passed out then and there, the bones of her back broken but not quite beyond the repair of a master water mage.

She struggled for breath as blood started to bubble at the edge of her mouth. Steel claws pierced her in the shoulder, pinning her, and she screamed then, throwing back her head from the familiar agony. Her hood fell back and revealed the scars on her face, three long diagonal slashes that started just above her absent left eye and ending just beneath the right corner of her mouth.

"Against my better judgment I listen to the girl and let you live. I will not make that mistake a second time. Tell me what I want to know and I'll at least make it quick. Don't and we can test that pain threshold of yours." Logan promised.

But there was defiance in her still even in the face of death. "And why… should I… help my executioner…?"

Logan didn't even pause to think over his response. "Because I will kill the one who thought to send a thief on an assassin's job. He as good as killed you; it is only fair for me to return the favor."

Fouquet stared at him and smiled resignedly. "You know…"

"I have my suspicions," he amended, "but you helped confirmed them for me."

She coughed, laughing a bit though it hurt more for it. He didn't answer and she sagged, her eyes closing but she was not yet dead. "Will you promise… that if you should find yourself… in Albion… near the village of Saxe-Gotha… there is one who plays the harp only in light… of the moons… Should you meet her… tell her… tell her… that Mathilda has found herself… a good man… Will you grant me that one request… Logan?"

It was the first time she used his real name but if it affected him any, he didn't show it. "I shall."

"Wardes…" she whispered, "released me… on the condition that… I serve the rebellion… Reconquista… but though he questioned me… I did not tell him everything… most importantly… he does not know that… you are the Gandalfr."

"…" The claws slid free from her shoulder. "Good." He unsheathed Derflinger. "Are you ready?"

She nodded once.

Derflinger pierced flesh and she nearly screamed in newfound agony as the blade punctured her in the other shoulder and rank from her very flesh, that which gave her the title of nobility. This kind of pain was beyond mortal comprehension and it would have broken Fouquet had she tried to stay awake during the process but, thankfully, she became unconscious the moment the enchanted sword touched her flesh and took its first gulp of her magic.

"It's done partner." Logan grunted and pulled Derflinger free and slashed his sword through the air, cleaning it of blood before sheathing it once more upon his back. "Think this is a good idea? Leaving her alive like this?"

"Better to live with a few regrets than to die with too damn many of them." Logan turned and looked up into the sky, where a floating country lay far and away amongst the clouds. He never promised to kill Fouquet, she reminded him too much of certain people for him to do that, but he fully intended to kill Wardes for that exact same reason because while Fouquet reminded him of friends and allies left behind, the viscount reminded him of the enemies that threatened him and his.

Logan whistled sharply three times, the runes on his right hand brightening into a faint glow. In its scabbard, Derflinger suddenly quivered. "Oh no, please, not again!"

The feral mutant waited long enough for an answering roar to reach his ears and he took off running to the edge of the port.

"Wait! Please Partner, can't we just wait until he gets here this time? _Wait, partner! WAIIIIIEEEEEEE!_"

Logan leapt from the cliff as far as he could, a feral smile on his face as he spread his arms wide. He fell only a handful of meters before a massive draconic beast caught him upon a scaly back, majestic wings pumping and carrying them both skywards. Logan situated himself better on the base of the purple dragon's neck as it turned to regard him with a fanged grin before roaring once more and taking off as fast as it could towards the floating country of Albion.

"We're alive? Oh thank the forge that made me, we're alive!"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_From the Pages of a Book_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Logan, previously known as James Howlett, categorized as Weapon X, famously recognized as Wolverine of the X-Men. The best there is at what he does though what he does isn't very nice. I will not bore anyone with the explanation of who Wolverine is though I will explain the difference between this one and the mainstream continuity and why I chose to make a "pseudo" original Wolverine for a familiar.

First and foremost, this is _Marvel_ we're talking about here people. They have _categorized_ each and every alternate 'verse even if the differences being one minor detail (such as what if Logan wore orange instead of yellow) or the WTF-kind (such as Wolverine having a kid with _Elektra_). DC might retcon on a yearly basis but _damn_ Marvel. Control yourselves! I like those What-If storylines but really, too much is too much!

On to "my" Wolverine though… there is literally nothing different from him and the mainstream verse in terms of powers and ability. In fact, the only real difference is that his healing factor is stronger, which explains why he still appears as a teenager though he should appear to be in his prime by now. That is really the only reason why I made a "new" Wolverine because, frankly, I don't mind age-difference in relationships if they work (Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya FTW) but when they get too creepy for words, I draw a line. Besides, can anyone imagine Wolverine (Original) having a relationship with Kirche?

… (_Facepalms/Remembered Logan's weakness for redheads/Kirche's weakness for anything male…_)

Okay, better example, can anyone imagine Wolverine (Original) having a relationship with Louise?

… (_Facepalms II/Just remembered how old Wardes is compared to her…_)

Okay, okay, I'll be honest. I recently watched the Wolverine anime (of which the trailer did not in anyway relate to but was immensely awesome nonetheless) and I got hooked on the idea of a teenaged Wolverine.

Logan's interactions with Louise are rather spot-on I would think. Let's face it, Logan's a lady's man and though he has a thing for redheads he also has a thing against those who are… hrm, how to put this delicately… Sleep with so many different men that they can't even keep the names and dates straight anymore? Besides, I think he would get along with Louise rather well actually, they're both rather hotheaded and damn it if they don't have tempers that scare the ever-loving shit out of anyone foolish enough to stand in their way. I think, at first, he would have a similar relationship with her as he has/had with Jubilee, a kind of gruff-big-brother thing until she gets older and, perhaps, a bit wiser as well.

Now I'm sure plenty of you are wondering, why the heck did I make him _Windalfr?_ Well I ask you this in turn: Does _Wolverine_ really need the boost in abilities granted to Gandalfr? There's awesome and then there's overkill. Besides, Wolverine has always had an affinity with animals, the more ferocious the better. This is the guy who lived out in the Canadian wilderness with a pack of wild wolves with nothing on but his birthday suit we're talking about here. Also, don't forget that it is Windalfr, not Gandalfr, that is the _Sword of God_, the attacker not the defender and for someone like Wolverine whose methods of defense includes slashing you in the face with his claws, that fits him to a "W".

As for Derflinger, well think about it: its title is literally "The Devourer of Magi" how can one not take that into literal account? Besides, considering that the power behind magic in _Familiar of Zero_ (I refuse to call it so lame a name as "willpower") is the driving force behind their spells, of which Derflinger drinks up like a freaking sponge, who is to say that he can't simply drain straight from the battery as it were. Besides, as I've written earlier, what worse a fate is there for a magus than a life without magic? Also, I'll admit, I've some sympathy towards Fouquet. _Some_. I don't like how she's trying to accomplish her goals, or her goals in general, but I can sympathize with the reasons behind them.

Though I chose Wolverine because of his awesomeness, it is because of that same awesomeness that I could never continue his story further primarily because, in the world of _Familiar of Zero_ he is, frankly speaking, a Gary Stu. Not in personality or skills but in overall ability. Simply speaking, there is _no-one_ capable of killing him in Halkeginia. Yes, someone could make a poison that would neutralize his healing factor but then the question remains as to _who?_ Few in Halkeginia are scientifically inclined in that matter.

That's not to say that Wolverine is unbeatable; basic poisons do work on him but not for long and the more frequently he's poisoned with something, the more he starts to build up an immunity to it. He'd also likely meet a similar fate as Saito in the war with Albion albeit without the near-death experience with Tiffania. As for foes such as Sheffield, Karin, or heck, even Professor Colbert… They might be able to put him down but not for long and not if they don't take him seriously from the get-go. However, excluding those three, there really isn't anyone, or anything, that could put him down permanently and to quote, "He's the best there is at what he does."

Fire spells might do some serious damage but Wolverine's healing factor works too well for the damage to last long, especially as it "learns" how to heal certain injuries faster than before, and wind spells might cut his flesh but what good does that do when his entire skeleton is coated in adamantium. Hell, you'd need to have someone from the Marvel verse to be summoned as one of the other Void familiars to properly contend with him and who would you have as the Mind of God, Mister Sinister?

… Huh, that's actually not too bad an idea in retrospect… Expect this story to be continued in a future Addendum segment.


	34. From the Pages of a Book: Swept Within

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_From the Pages of a Book: Swept Within_"

The written word is all that stands between memory and oblivion…

**_"I beg of you…"_**

Without books as our anchors we are cast adrift, neither teaching nor learning…

**_"My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"_**

They are windows on the past, mirrors on the present, and prisms reflecting all possible futures…

**_"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit!"_**

Books are lighthouses erected in the dark sea of time…

**_"I desire and here I plead from my heart!"_**

All that mankind has done, thought, gained, or been lies preserved in the pages of Books for they are the chosen possession of men…

**_"Answer to my guidance!"_**

* * *

Miserable was perhaps too kind a word to express how Louise felt at that very moment, standing as she was amidst the cruel laughter of her peers. Throughout all of her first year she tried so desperately to master her craft, to try and find a reason for her faults in the art of magic and each time she had come so close to finding some answer, some method of control, she lost and her failure expressed itself in the most horrible way possible. It is common knowledge even amongst those without magic that the familiar often reflects the summoner though sometimes in ways one would least expect. It is said that the greatest of fire mages called forth terrible dragons whose very breath set the air ablaze, powerful earth mages summoning great beasts of stony skin and footsteps that brought down mountains, wind mages who would summon great rocs whose wings could knock whole villages to rubble with a single massive flap, and water mages who could summon massive serpents whose coils could encompass a castle several times over. So what could she, a _Zero_, have expected? A mere beast so small as to be almost useless for anything, maybe even a human who would argue her every command and disobey every order she gave, or worse yet, a simple if not rare species of plant? No, what she got was far worse.

A book.

She, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, daughter of the Duchess Karin Desiree de La Vallière who was known (in)famously as the "Heavy Wind", one of Tristain's most, if not _the_, dangerous wind mage, had summoned a _book_ as her familiar. An admittedly old looking tome to be sure but a tome nonetheless and as her peers jeered and laughed at the greatest failure of her magical career and a sure sign of her lost chance at amounting to something of worth, Louise felt as if God had truly cast her down into a living Hell. She bowed her head over the book, shoulders quivering and her curtain of pink hair hiding her tears from the students though they fell upon the old book's cover regardless.

It was in that exact moment, when salty water met ancient leather, that it happened.

_KRA-KOOM!_

The sound of lightning though no such element appeared in its vicious movements. The book's latch, an iron lock with no keyhole, suddenly came undone and opened in a flurry of weathered pages that flowed like a tornado around the startled Louise whose scream of surprise was overshadowed by the roar of an unfelt wind. The twister of paper grew thicker and thicker until Louise was completely gone from sight, lost in the sheets where the words glowed like jewels amidst a storm of light. With another clap of thunder, the book clapped itself shut, the paper storm safely tucked away beneath its leather bound covers and held tight by a keyless latch of cold iron but it was not the sudden storm's disappearance that was most noteworthy.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière… had disappeared.

* * *

_"Where… am I…?"_

**_"You are within."_**

_"Who-Who said that?"_

**_"I have been called a lot of things by a lot of people but only one name encompasses all that is I, but you have not earned the right to know it. Not yet. You have a long journey ahead of you, I suggest you begin."_**

_"But, but I don't even know where I am! This place, it's nothing but an endless hall of books!"_

**_"Correct. Choose where your journey will begin but beware. What you may choose can send you to terrifying horror, wondrous fantasy, or dazzling adventure but, in the end, it is your choice to make and unlike my predecessor, I will be there with you throughout though you may at times believe otherwise."_**

_"Choose? How can I choose? WHAT do I choose?"_

**_"This is a library is it not? I would assume that you are free to choose any book you see before you. As to how, I can recite several proper anecdotes but I believe that you will find them rather silly given the task at hand. If it makes it easier, simply close your eyes and let it fall entirely to chance."_**

_"Chance, but didn't you just say—"_

**_"I said beware the destination not the choice and that, no matter which far-off realm you go, I will be there at your side though you may not see or hear me."_**

_"I don't even see you now!" _

**_"Yet you converse with me, believing that though I am not present, that I am here just enough to hear you, to speak with you. Now. Choose."_**

_"I don't understand any of this… I just want to—… I just want to…"_

**_"You fear going home?"_**

_"I… I'm not afraid!"_

**_"No, but you are not happy either."_**

_"…"_

**_"Don't worry over what will come in the far future, worry more about what's to be present. Choose, Louise."_**

_"… Will you really be there…?"_

**_"For each and every step."_**

* * *

Headmaster Osmond sighed and massaged the headache that had plagued him for the better part of a week now. He should have known that something would come out of the young Vallière's attempt at summoning a familiar but his gut, which he think was beginning to think had done something terrible to his common sense, had put faith that she would pull a miraculous event, that perhaps, just perhaps, there was more to Miss Vallière than what appeared and that a new legend was to start with her for in all his years Osmond had never known such a "failure" as she. Failure indeed when every spell she cast resulted in extensive property damage. If she didn't possess any magic there'd simply be no result not something as outrageous as an explosion from something like a mere silencing spell!

But no, she had to go and summon a book. A book! A terribly cursed one at that for within minutes of its summoning it had, for lack of a better explanation, devoured her and sealed itself shut. He barred anyone from attempting to touch the thing lest they share the fate of Miss Vallière and every attempt of moving the book by magical means was met with failure. It refused to rise to levitation, the earth would not bend beneath it, and each and every attempt at destroying the book, which thankfully was that one time thanks in no small part to one student's particular exuberance, was met with that same spell being launched back with greater force, nearly killing the caster.

So aside from one student missing, he had another in the infirmary. _Joy._

He and the teachers tried to study the book from afar with various scrying spells but found nothing more out of it. Every scan came back the same, it was a book, plain as day and twice as ordinary. By the end of the third day, Old Man Osmond had to alert Miss Vallière's family and did so with great hesitance only because he wasn't sure who would make the situation worse, Miss Vallière's eldest sister who was such a pain-in-the-butt that his ears _still_ ached just remembering the shrillness of her voice. Thank God she never wanted to become a teacher or he'd honestly have to considering retiring, hot secretary or not. Then there was the Duchess Vallière…

Oh he was screwed and not in a good way.

Thankfully, or sadly, he only had one day of reprieve before the family arrived on the morning of the fifth day after Miss Vallière's disappearance minus the Duke whose affairs at the palace merely delayed his arrival but he would arrive and likely with a contingent of soldiers if his wife hadn't handled matters on her own, which, considering _who_ she was, was quite unnecessary were the circumstances not getting worse by the hour.

"I cannot explain anymore than what I've already told you, Duchess." Osmond said. "Nothing can be done to open or move the book by magic, touching it will, frankly speaking, likely result in the same fate as your youngest, and the one attempt made at destroying the book has resulted in the foolish student being hospitalized and suffering from burns so severe that she is _still_ unconscious even now, four days later."

Karin's face did not denote her displeasure save for a faint lowering of the eyebrows that, should they go any lower, meant somebody's head was going to roll if somebody didn't give her the right answer pretty damn quick. Her eldest daughter had a haughty look of displeasure at how utterly ineffective the school's so-called masters of the craft were at finding a solution while the sickly daughter, the one who could not gain an education for fear of losing her very life to the strain of even the weakest of spells, simply looked lost and forlorn that her dear little sister was gone.

"If you wish, I can take you to see the book for yourself but again I warn you not to touch it or attempt to harm it in anyway. Miss… The student's attempt was made with a simple fireball that was returned as a grand fireball, the likes of which I believe in Professor Colbert would have trouble casting so effortlessly." The casual mentioning of her protégé did little to appease the Duchess and she immediately caught on to the fact that Osmond was making an effort to conceal the student's identity, childish though it was.

She had already gone to see the girl for herself and recognized her immediately as a Zerbst and, rest assured, were she not already suffering for her lapse in judgment, Karin would have disciplined the girl herself and would have given her no quarter as was her right by the Old Laws, which were technically illegal in so-much that they simply weren't done anymore but that meant little to Karin. She was a terror on the battlefield, she was a horror when her familial honor was at stake, but when her children's lives were endangered or threatened?

The devil have mercy on the poor fool's soul for God had already washed His hands of them.

"Very well. Show me this book."

* * *

**_"It's time to go."_**

_"Oh? Where to next? A whole new place entirely or can we perhaps visit someplace we've been to before? I promised Max that I'd come back to visit after—"_

**_"No. It's time for you to go home, Louise."_**

_"I—What? What do you mean?"_

**_"You… have gone farther than any who has come before you and I broke too many Laws… I will not break another by keeping you here until your dying day."_**

_"But, what about—"_

**_"He shares your blood so he may accompany you. I would not choose to keep him here, to condemn him just as my father did to me."_**

_"No… NO! I am NOT leaving you! How can you even stand there and just tell me to go like I'm not worth something to you?"_

**_"Louise… You are worth everything to me. That's why you have to leave…"_**

_"You said you broke too many Laws, well then hang them entirely! You said we weren't supposed to fall in love but we did! You said we weren't allowed to marry but we did! You said we couldn't have a child but damn it, we did anyway! Look at him! Look at your son! Look into his eyes and tell him that you forsaking us for some stupid Law!"_

**_"Don't you dare use him against me! Do you think I want either of you to go? I want to keep you both here with me, forever, but I CAN'T! This is not some "guideline" that can be ignored, Louise! If you remain here you will no longer be as you are! You will become… lost."_**

_"Lost…?"_

**_"This is the Library of Beginning's End and The End's Beginning, Louise. Within it is every book ever written, every story ever conceived, every facet of history throughout countless ages. Here, there is no end of possibility for each and every book is but a gateway to a world dreamed, forgotten, or remembered. Here, only those who are entitled as I may exist as ourselves for we have no stories of our own but you… you do Louise. Even if I tried to keep you here, you would be taken back to your world and everything you've done, the good and the bad, would be forgotten. Everything… including our son."_**

_"So… that's it then…? You can't simply just… come with me?"_

**_"… What?"_**

_"… I said, you can't just come with me?"_

**_"I… I never considered… I suppose that I could but…"_**

_"You… You stupid dog! You get me all worked up like this all because of your stupid lack of imagination! Idiot! You are a horrible man and a terrible husband! How dare you make me cry like this?"_

**_"I'm sorry…" _**

_"Damn right you're sorry! Idiot! Moron! Stupid, unimaginative, selfless idiot of a man!"_

**_"I'll make it up to you, I promise. I'll even do that thing you like so much."_**

_"… Really? Even with…?"_

**_"As long as you try and control yourself this time. I don't think you're ready to bear another child again my dear…"_**

* * *

Frankly speaking Elèonore didn't see what the fuss was about. The book, a ratty old thing in her opinion, seemed about as ordinary as the headmaster's perverted little mouse. Though she was not there to witness it herself, and eye-witness accounts aside, Elèonore had a hard time believing that this book had "devoured" her little sister. Honestly, how could a book be capable of eating anyone? Likely it was some ancient teleportation spell that the brat had unwittingly activated with her crying and was off somewhere lost… and alone… Though she didn't make as much a show of it as Cattleya, Elèonore did honestly give a damn about her baby sister and her usual angry façade was no longer simply a mask as she glared spectacled death at the tome. Frankly, she was ready to torch the damn thing right there if it meant getting Little Louise back but if it meant the opposite, that its destruction truly meant Louise's… Well, Elèonore might have been foolish enough to lose a prominent engagement but she wasn't about to do such a wonderful act of stupidity with her _mother_ standing right next to her.

"It seems rather old…" noted Cattleya. "Do you suppose it is from the Founder's time?"

Elèonore almost scoffed at the idea but considering what the book had done thus far… "More likely it belongs to those heathen elves. The Founder's Prayer Book is over six thousand years old and has done nothing to show for it besides lack of wear with time."

Cattleya didn't comment on that, turning her attention away from the book and towards Old Man Osmond, ignoring how the other teachers whispered amongst themselves from where they stood far from her mother or how both the students and staff looked on behind windows and open doors alike. "It has done nothing since?"

"Not even a twitch from the wind." Osmond agreed.

"What did Louise do to activate it?" The Duchess sudden question was quick and sharp like a blade.

"Uh… Ahem, well, I'm not sure precisely mind you, different views and all, but… She, _supposedly_, wept upon it." Old Man Osmond carefully spoke. He didn't want to offend the Duchess' precarious view of "the rule of steel" and bring back the idea of "shoot the messenger".

Karin surprised him by not just being silent but actually nodding her head in agreement to his words. Such a disastrous blow to her pride as a mage, even someone as cold and unbendable as Karin could understand the act of crying over such a disappointment but the result of expressing it… Why would Louise's tears cause such a thing and what precisely had been the result? Was her youngest child lost somewhere else in the world, was she truly trapped within the pages of the book, or maybe she was well and truly—

_KRA-**KOOM!**_

The startling sound of lightning sent the group scuttling back in surprise though Karin only took but a single step back as gale-force winds erupted in a massive tornado around the book, lifting it up into the air to hover six feet above the earth.

"What's happening?" Elèonore screamed over the sudden windstorm. "Mother, what did you do?"

Were she not so focused on the happenings before her, Karin might have been impressed that her eldest daughter actually thought to accuse her of doing something so blatantly exaggerated. As it was, her cold steel eyes narrowed at the book, watching as its iron latch came undone and the cover rent itself open as wide as it could. No sheets of paper flew from the open mouth of the book this time, no, something far more extraordinary flew through the air like living serpents, twisting and coiling into strange forms and functions that none present could even begin to understand though they recognized them for what they were.

_Letters_. Dialects of all kinds from the simple to the bizarre to the elegant to the brutish, words flowed through the air, creating arcane sentences and words either garbled or perfectly constructed it was impossible to tell. The letters then linked together like a massive chain and turned into a massive circle rather like a gate before condensing into a tight black ball and exploding outwards.

"Huh. So this is "real" is it? I'm far from impressed but I suppose I must hold my word, yes?"

Utterly blinded, Cattleya was rubbing the spots out of her eyes when she heard the impossible. "Damn straight. Bow down to my greatness and kiss my feet while you're down there."

"_Mother?_" She gasped, for it certainly sounded like her mother's voice if a bit less… cold and unfeeling… Rising to her feet, Cattleya stared at the sight before her for what she was seeing was nothing short of impossibility. The book was gone, disappeared from whence it came or destroyed she didn't know, and in its place, three very unique individuals.

The man was tall, one of the tallest she had ever seen, and he was garbed like a battle-mage though he wore an azure robe of a master of the craft and carried in his right hand a massive scroll so tall that it served him better as a staff than as a piece of parchment. His hair was white though he appeared barely older than she, and was quite long, curling slightly at the ends. Cattleya blinked, was it her imagination or was his hair made of… paper? Not all that strange though compared to his eyes which bore not even a bit of color to them. They appeared almost like glass really though she could faintly see something behind them, a strange ethereal glow… His empty hand was clutching his companion's shoulder, his arm wrapped protectively around her in a loose embrace and it was she who held most of Cattleya's attention for she was a woman that could be her Karin's twin weren't it for a few minor differences.

For one thing, this woman's eyes were closed but she was positively grinning and gleaming with pride and happiness at another marvelous success. She was dressed in a strange foreign robe of glistening white outlined in threaded gold though she wore the same school brooch of the pentagram of five elemental powers at the base of her neck. Like the man, she too bore a staff of power though hers was made of wood with intricate carvings that glowed emerald, fading in and out to the rhythm of a heartbeat. Her hand reached up to touch the man's, the gold ring glinting against its twin.

Cattleya's eyes drifted down to see a pair of mismatched eyes staring intently upon her. Though the eyes were pink as her own, the small toddler's sclera was black and starry like the night sky. The boy who couldn't have been older than three years had hair was a dusty shade of yellow, rather comparable to the desert sands really, and he was dressed for endless travel much like the adults that he stood behind, peeking out behind the legs of the woman with a shy frown and a plush toy of a winged monkey clutched tightly in one pudgy little hand. Cattleya blinked and felt a strange sense of déjà vu… make the young toddler a few years older and his expression could almost be the same as her baby sister's when she was first introduced to Princess Henrietta… No… No, it couldn't possibly be… Her eyes met those of the woman and she gasped.

"Louise?"

* * *

He stood next to her, sharing her view of the night sky as two moons, one large and blue as the sea and the smaller red as a freshly plucked rose. Atop the bed slept their son, sleep coming easier to him from a day full of less excitement than their previous adventures but no less alarming in some cases. Sure, there wasn't any severe property damage or some maniacal form of evil that needed a firm reminder that their brilliance was next to nothing compared to that of good but there was a lot of yelling and magic tossed around regardless.

"Did you know… that it would be like this?" she whispered.

He didn't answer right away, taking time to think over her question. "I had my suspicions, yes. As I told you before, the Laws cannot be disobeyed without consequence. I was stupid to have broken them as I had. Without my weakness you would have returned the moment you had left none the different in appearance but, perhaps, just a bit wiser."

She whapped him in the shoulder and explained, "That's for stupidly blaming yourself." She hit him again, just a bit harder than before but enough to make him wince. "And that's for the "perhaps" you threw in."

"Aye, aye… My wife is truly the most brilliant mage of them all," he smiled teasingly.

She sighed, "If I'm so brilliant tell me then what brilliant plan I've concocted to resolve…"

"Resolve…?"

"_Everything!_" she nearly screamed. "There's so much to be doing so much that _needs_ to be done! Prince Wales' assassination, the war with Reconquista, the mad king of Gallia, and the Pope of Romalia! How am I to do this, Cian? How can I stand against such adversaries, ones whose followers truly believe to be the best example of human nature when they're really…? Monsters…"

"The worst kind of monster has no need to wear a frightening visage. They show their faces proudly and their victims are those who cover the truth with lies and only realize their foolishness when it is already too late to save them." He embraced her gently from behind, resting his head atop her own. For the first time in a long time, she was afraid and he knew it though she hid it well. "Louise, you must remember, there is no story without build, no ending without resolution. You have to do what you think you must do in the order you believe it need be done. I cannot guide you here for this is where you must write your own story."

"Cian I… I don't think that I can do this alone…"

He chuckled then and she whirled on him, anger flushing her face red but he caught her lips with his own, tongues dueling for dominance and only the need for breath separating them. Though she panted he breathed easily, an age-old infuriation for her that their kisses could never leave him as breathless as they left her. "What makes you think that you will be alone, my dear? I said that I cannot guide you but I never said that I couldn't help you."

"Really… then how… exactly are you… going to help?" Damn him, he always did this whenever she was depressed. He'd live up to his promise and then some at this rate.

"Allow me to answer your question with another. Did you ever, in all the time you've spent within the Library, make a contract with me or anyone you've met therein, as a familiar?"

Louise blinked and slowly started to smile that dangerous smile that many of her enemies, and quite a few allies, trembled at for this was a smile that meant nothing but trouble. "No, no I can't say that I have."

"And have you not memorized Brimir's journals, specifically those denoting the markings of the familiars of your magical element?"

Louise's smile was now a touch evil, her eyes sparkling with power as her staff came flying to her open hand. "Cian, when you're not being so ridiculously stupid, you can be rather brilliant."

"I try. So, whom do you wish for me to call?" His own staff came to his hand, the two of them separating and circling another as though preparing for a duel as the furniture moved about on its own, making more than enough space for them as their son slept soundly in the bed that floated away to the furthest corner. Here, Louise paused to consider, looking towards her sleeping boy with a fond smile as he turned and clutched at the stuffed toy that his godmother had made for him when he was first born. She looked to her husband and saw he had a matching smile and nodded. "Of course."

Two rolls of paper flew forth from his staff and spun like miniature tornadoes as the lettering upon them ripped free and began to spin between the two in a massive circle before a flash of light signaled the end of the magic as ancient as the first written word. Standing before Louise and Cien were two very unique individuals.

The female of the pair was dressed entirely in black, from the bottom of her boots to the pointed tip of her well-worn hat. She was not beautiful in the way most women are, rather the word handsome seemed to fit her best. Her long raven black hair was brushed back from her stern face though a few errant locks fell past the browns of her eyes. She was sitting astride a broom that floated three feet off the ground, her hands full with a massive tome that she had been perusing before her calling. She closed it with a snap and raised an eyebrow in surprise at her sudden appearance but did not yet deign to say anything, her attention locked upon the man who had been summoned with her and not those whom had called her to begin with.

He too was dressed entirely in black, including his small fedora which he pushed up to reveal startling brown eyes that saw more in the world than most mortal eyes could. His trench coat weighed heavily with hidden armaments and he smelled of gunpowder, ash, and death yet it was not as disturbing a smell as it ought to be. It was almost as though these particular deaths were for a better world, the killing of monsters rather than men though they had been as such once upon a time. In his left hand he held a broken sword, thrice blessed and still shining silver, from which blood smoked and in the other, he had a small device of whirring blades now silent and still. He gave the sword a look over and seemed rather resigned with it. He sheathed it and met the floating woman's gaze with his own. He raised an eyebrow at her appearance, both for her strangely colored skin and her floating, before they turned as one to Cian and bowed to him.

"Pagemaster…"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"___The Digital Hazard_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

By and far the most original take on the summoning I've done thus far, where instead of Louise bringing the familiar to her, the familiar brings her to them. The idea was brought on by a review I had some time ago and it wasn't up until now that I was able to properly write it out in a way that I liked. However, like "X Marks the Spot", this one-shot will have a secondary version though unlike its predecessor it will feature a whole different take of the same character rather than one who bears some semblance to the title.

As for the premise in itself… basically, Louise summons The Book, which is in itself a doorway to the Library of Eternity's End and the End's Beginning the "world" of the Pagemaster which is in itself a nexus of gateways to any world so long as its story is written. In layman's terms, a very fancy library where you can literally go anywhere so long as you find the proper book for where, or even when, you want to go. During her time in the Library, Louise went to all kinds of different worlds and grew from the experience with the ever vigilant Pagemaster Cian Tome at her side making sure she doesn't get too far over her head.

Obviously, this was more of an experimentation than an actual story but if I were to continue it, it would be one of those "two stories in one" scenarios. That is to say, while Louise is doing something to effect the present, there would be a flashback of the past of a similar, though not as grandiose situation.

During her time in the Library, Louise also learned of the the horrors that will await her world thanks in no small part to the fact that every important figure on her world, both past and present, keep a diary—sorry, a "_journal_" of their plans and actions, or in the case of Founder Brimir, the horrors and crimes they've already committed in the name of "justice". Heck, if Louise tried hard enough, she might be able to find the lost remnants of the "Third Race" that once ruled over the humans _and _the elves.

As for Pagemaster Cian Tome himself… well, his character is hard to pin down really. He's rather a lot like his movie counterpart (his father) but whereas his father does not take a direct hand in the affairs of those who enter the Library, Cian does even if it means ignoring the "guidelines" of the library. As to the two familiars that Louise summoned allow me to explain…

For those who don't frequent the "_Zero no Tsukaima Wiki_", it has been documented that a Void Familiar _can_ hold more than one aspect of the Void. That is to say that, in the case of Saito, one can be both the Left Hand and the Heart at the same time but thanks to her readings of Brimir's journals, Louise knows how to get around the blockers he had placed for those who would come after him to "inherit" the power of the Void. So on to whom she had chosen…

That's a secret!


	35. The Digital Hazard

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The Digital Hazard_"

"_I beg of you…_"

Data, particularly digitalized data, is never in a permanently fixed state of being. That is to say, it is almost nearly changing in some way or another. More often than not, it is updated with new information, new features to affix into their proper place, or perhaps turned from the simple to the unbelievable. Other times, it becomes smaller, portions of it deleted to make space for newer, more efficient pieces of information, but both of these are but two cases both handled intentionally by a guiding hand. The third is not and can lead to the information becoming viral, toxic even, to that which houses or uses it but to put it in simpler terms…

It becomes corrupted.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

Now imagine for a moment, that there is an entire world made up of data, where programs and viruses have been given physical interpretations, particularly those who combat, hinder, or even aid, these forms and functions of this digital plane. Now, add in the chaos that is _magic_ to this and you've got a recipe for disaster because, frankly speaking, magic has no rules or limitations whereas technology has plenty of them to spare. The two opposing forces simply _cannot_ work together to create a feasible life form, to even try is not only incredibly stupid but likely to end in outright disaster.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

So imagine that such a thing were to occur that magic and technology would put aside their differences to work mutually with one another not out of common goal but more as… a professional courtesy. Magic required a servant, a familiar, for the one whom it answered to and technology supplied the best candidate it had. One that had time and again proven his worth beyond measure, one who was once a part of the physical before he became a permanent part of the digital and one whom magic could, and would, make physical again if only as a copy because, while the candidate was good, he was not good enough.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

He had changed numerous times throughout his years of service and had gained many unique forms and abilities that put him on a different level from his peers, one that none of them have yet to reach before or since. Magic demanded that those same abilities be present, technology argued that such power would be too much for anything to contain. Ideas were thrown and tossed aside needlessly and carelessly until an agreement was made and the deal was struck but as was already stated, neither magic nor technology could work together seamlessly. In other words, they betrayed each other and did more than what the other agreed and thus where once was the perfect soldier now was the ultimate monster.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

God have mercy on Halkeginia for what was to come…

* * *

Louise supposed that having an explosive result was to be expected by now but really, did it have to be so large? No matter the degree of difficulty in the spells, from the simple word to the long-winded phrase, each and every explosive result was of the same degree of force, no more, no less. That this one was large enough to blacken the sky with smoke and send everyone, herself included though she had built up a resistance to the explosions that resulted from her spells, meant either her familiar likely lay dead within the smoke or that perhaps, just perhaps, she had summoned something worth having as a familiar…

"_Rrraaaaaauuuuuooooooorrr__!_"

Eyes, thin and triangular, were all that Louise managed to see before something jumped forth through the smoke, pinning her down beneath a clawed hand that clutched her throat in a tight vice. Louise gasped for air even as she stared at the humanoid monstrosity she had called forth as her familiar but now was making it abundantly clear that he was to be her executioner instead.

Dressed primarily in dark forest green armor, he kept his face hidden beneath a tribal mask that was a bizarre fusion of wolf and lion with fine accents of gold in the spiky protrusions of the mane and a six-pointed star upon the brow. While his hands bore claws so too did his gauntlets, two on each arm both over a foot in length while the toes of his boots bore three similar talons. Curling up behind him pointed tip aiming straight down into her left eye was a serpentine tail. Upon his chest he bore a symbol, a circular crest that bore a mark of a circle cut in twain and separated by a thick line. Through the shadowed holes of his mask, Louise could just make out his eyes, pupils nothing but thin, angry slits of black lost in a sea of red.

Her familiar snarled, glowing eyes narrowing as he leaned forward to take in her scent before suddenly leaping clear as a fireball flew where his head had been. He turned midair, left arm shifting in a haze of pixels and emerging as a miniaturized cannon, taking aim upon Louise's savior and unleashing a storm of bullets upon him.

Professor Colbert was already moving after the first spell and was already halfway into completion of a more powerful fire spell. While he didn't expect Miss Vallière's attempt at summoning to go well, he hadn't thought that she'd summon some manner of animalistic berserker. The beast's arm shifted to normal and it gave chase after Colbert, roaring in a feral rage as it leapt upon him only to collide headlong into a blast of icy wind and thrown back towards Louise. This was the wrong thing to do as the berserker's attention wavered only on those that were a direct threat to him and as Colbert had failed in landing a solid hit, the familiar's attention was now upon Tabitha. Another haze of pixilation and its left arm was a cannon of destruction ready to unleash a hailstorm of death upon the blue-haired girl. Professor Colbert readied to unleash the spell when Louise did something that was as incredibly brave as it was unbelievably foolish.

The moment she realized that her familiar was hell bent on unleashing wanton destruction at any perceivable threat, she started the contract, speaking in a hurried whisper and going through all the motions without pause, waiting until the berserker had his sights upon Tabitha before suddenly leaping up with a cry, "Mark him as my familiar!" and pressing her lips against the tribal mask of the berserker. Startled, he leapt away from her, bringing his cannon to bare but stopped, head cocking to the side in confusion as his arm reverted back to normal.

Something was wrong.

Magic knew that technology had cheated and hidden more than what was wanted or needed within the familiar but it could not destroy that which kept the beast from going on an unstoppable killing spree, but it could bring those selfsame attributes forward at least enough to give this malformed copy some semblance of sentiency along with that which would make it truly the Shield of God.

The runes appeared one sigil at a time upon the back of the berserker's left hand amidst his agonized screams as his entire form threatened to break apart into useless bits of data, going through a myriad of forms amidst a storm of solidity and pixilation with increasing speed until the runes were complete. Making a rather dull sounding growl, the familiar collapsed to his knees but did not fall unconscious despite the agony he had endured.

"That… That was…" Professor Colbert shook his head, letting his complete spell fade away into nothing. "That was as foolish as it was brilliant Miss Vallière but I trust you will not take such actions again otherwise I will have to inform your parents." His eyes narrowed just the slightest bit. "Particularly your mother."

Louise's face, already pale, faded even more so, matching her perfectly with the whiteness of the not-so-recently departed. She nearly had a heart attack when her familiar suddenly rose to his feet. Colbert was immediately on the alert and brought his staff down to launch another spell but the familiar made no move to attack Louise. In fact, he wasn't moving at all, simply standing there and staring at her beneath his mask. She swallowed nervously but managed to turn her back upon him. "Come familiar." She started walking, head held high and fervently praying that the contract had worked otherwise she'd likely get a claw to the back.

"Hub." She stopped and slowly turned to face the familiar who had followed her step-for-step and so was still practically in her face. She stumbled back in surprise when he repeated himself. "My name… is Hub."

* * *

Louise knew from the start that her familiar was capable of far more than she ever realized, could ever even begin to imagine in her brightest dreams or darkest nightmares. She just never realized or bothered to try really. Frankly speaking, her familiar terrified her to no end though he hadn't done anything more to warrant it, not to her at least. Quite a lot of people were a different matter entirely. Some were lucky, they only had mental scars, others were not so blessed. Some bore physical marks that would not be healed even under a master water mage's spell-work, others, primarily those of such despicable character as to actually deserve worse than what her familiar had done, would at least not be able to spread their wickedness further.

Now she stood before a crowd of students, younger and older students intermixed while those who were her peers sat in the front with their familiars all finished with their performances. All but Louise who had told him nothing of this contest of talent and skill until the previous night thanks to Princess Henrietta's sudden and unexpected visitation. All but Hub who had not spoken a word of what he was going to do to impress the attending royalty and her council of judges; in point of fact he had not spoken since revealing his name that long week ago…

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière! Allow me to introduce my familiar…" She thought quickly of a befitting title and failed. Not that she had time to say anything else really.

A roar and he leapt forward, his left arm pixelating and reforming as a miniaturized cannon. He took aim and fired all in the span of seconds, shifting his hand back into place and appearing to have missed until the entire first row of students collapsed, the legs on all the chairs bearing too big a bullet hole to remain standing. He back-flipped high into the air, landing atop the leftmost pole that held the massive curtain aloft as his whole body pixelated before revealing a startling change to his entire being rather than just his one limb.

Emerald had now become like gold, brilliantly yellow and what was once plain amber had become startling silver. Clawed gauntlets were now clawed no more, now sporting thick holes rather like vents along their otherwise rounded surface and from these gauntlets a pair of spiked tubes flowed upwards in the base of her familiar's shoulders. The tribal mask of a lion-wolf fusion was gone, replaced now by a set of tusks and open flames that flickered in the wind upon his brow and his eyes were now clearly seen though his lower face was still covered by a mask. He roared once more and from his gauntlets fire exploded forth in twin streams of incredible length joined by a third that flowed impossibly from his mouth in a demonic hue of magenta.

He leapt to the far right pole, landing as effortlessly as before and pixelated once more and this transformation, so much like the first. Where the first was rather boxlike and sporting a large number of claw-themed ornaments, this one was slimmer and the golden yellow subservient to black. Thin coils of steel marked with golden fangs along the outer edge now adorned her familiar's arms with four larger ones growing out from his back and ending with thick talons. Upon his smooth helmet was a lightning-shaped mark, the only clue the audience had to his elemental potential before he demonstrated it in full by raising one clawed hand and casting lightning upwards into the clear blue sky.

He leapt once again, landing at the tall center pole and his form pixelated for a final time into a form that was far different than the previous two. For while the two forms of Fire and Lightning were very distinct, they still bore the same minor details. The claws of a beast, the same telltale spade-tipped tail, and the posture of one ready, and able, to move about on all fours if need be. This form held no such similarities and was as different from his "base" form as the night is from the day.

For one thing, it was crimson, a startling coloration to put the red flames to shame and while it too bore claws these were better called talons for this beast-like form was no longer that of some feline-lupine but that of an avian. His tribal mask was now like that of a hawk's head, covering most of his upper face and where once was a shining gold star now was an ethereal green symbol in the shape of wings. Upon his back there was a pair of wings made of hardened steel feathers that glistened red with a dash of emerald at the tips, and his crest, the one constant of all his transformations thus far, remained clear as day upon his chest.

Spreading his wings, he prepared for flight when the ground suddenly trembled. It was a small tremble, too small for a human and many earth-aligned creatures to notice but notice it he did and his eagle-eyes spotted the source immediately. A moving mountain of rock carved into a humanoid shape, a cloaked woman astride its head as it pummeled with massive fists upon the central tower of the academy. The powerful strike sent another faint tremble into the earth but all that it did to the massive tower was create a small but easily visible crack along its surface.

Now there were few things that were made clear of Louise's familiar, at least not without careful observation. Obviously, he is feral even in the best of moods and like any feral beast with a hint of sentiency he is well aware of mockery so keep a kind word and he'd keep his claws clean. Second, he has something of a pack mentality, that is to say, if he likes you enough, or you had done something to earn his interest, he considers you an extension of himself and as such, under his protection. Third, and most recently to-be-discovered, his is _extremely_ territorial but to put this in layman's terms…

Don't scratch the paint.

"_SSSSSKKRAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!_"

The roar of Louise's familiar sent a good number of the familiars running in a massive mob of maniacal menagerie. His form blurred and vanished from sight and for a long moment it appeared as though he had teleported from sight before a sudden piercing scream silenced the frenzied cries of the other familiars. Another burst of sound as its barrier was shattered and Hub had returned carrying in his talons a seemingly dead and bleeding Fouquet, her left arm hanging lower than it ought to be and her entire left side wet with blood. He glided down to the royal pavilion and dropped the thief at the feet of the princess, ignoring her armed guards who kept their weapons, swords and guns alike, aimed at his head. The thief groaned, a clear sign of life, and the berserker turned his head to the left, watching the princess with one eye and his master with the other.

His right hand, which was clean of blood though it was that same hand that had wounded Fouquet so severely in the first place, clenched tightly at their fear and, for the first time since his summoning, he spoke, "Not… a murderer…"

* * *

Though a good majority of his transformations revolved around the elements, especially in manners that seemed almost startling as it was confusing, there were a few altered states that did not grant to her familiar a new element to control but something else entirely. In his avian state, Hub could access a form that turned his hands into a pair of massive tomahawks that he could throw and control with the motions of his arms. In his feline-lupine state there was what Louise referred to as the "sickle-claws" where his hands became hidden with iron sleeves with only massive sickle-shaped blades emerged, blades so sharp that they sliced through steel with the same strength as a kitten's swiping of the paw. However, that same state possessed one other form making the number equal to that of the avian. One that up until today Louise had never seen and was soon wishing she could claim she still hadn't.

His armor now a sickly purple color with accents of wine-red and while he bore no extra attachments, be they claws of spiked tubes, he had no need for them. While apparently weaponless, save of course for the wicked claws of his hands, the sharp talons of his feet, and the pointed spade of his tail, this new form sported a pair of cold iron chains that lay broken upon his back. His shoulders sported a pair of emerald eyes that appeared as ornaments at first until those same unearthly orbs moved to watch unblinkingly at whatever interested them, the pair of crimson horns gleaming. He bore no tribal mask and his head was also crowned with a pair of devil's horns upon his brow and his hair was no truly a lion's mane of silver quills. All in all, it truly appeared as though her familiar had abandoned what little humanity he had in his base form.

The cause of her familiar's transformation into this disgustingly horrific monstrosity stood before her, installing far more fear in Louise than her familiar ever could. Nay, even on that first day so many months ago when he had nearly struck her blind in one eye and taken the life of her favorite absent-minded professor, Hub had not even come to a fraction of inducing the same amount of fear as this icon of terror. Who was this person that they could do what a berserker with the powers of a barely shackled beast could not? What kind of being was this, that it could install such fear with but a simple passing of a gaze and cause Louise's heart to nearly leap right out her throat with but the speaking of her own name?

Why, it was Louise's own mother, Karin Desiree de La Vallière.

Earning the runic name of "The Heavy Wind" when she was but ten years of age, she was nothing short of a legend in all of Tristain and that which was the apt comparison of the boogeyman to what few soldiers that stood against her and did not immediately flee upon word of her approach as several of their comrades had done at the faintest of whispers. She who slew whole armies with but a single powerful wind spell of her own design and creation, whose belief in the "rule of steel" was so absolute that the closest she had ever come to showing any true affection, at least in the eyes of the general public which sad to say included her own family, was the kiss she gave to her husband upon their wedding day. No child of hers from eldest to youngest had heard her speak three simple words that nearly all children heard on a daily, if not even more frequent, basis and it left the three of them damaged in their own ways.

And he'd be damned if he let her damage Louise further with her cruel and callous disregard to her youngest daughter's opinions or freedom. That she thought her opinions weren't worth hearing lit the spark, but it was her announcement that it would be better that Louise stay home and make preparations to be a better wife than a mage… The frozen core of Hell itself was like the surface of the sun compared to Hub's rage.

"Control your familiar Louise." Karin ordered, her eyes meeting the crimson reds of her youngest child's berserker.

Louise swallowed, wondering if she even could had she the desire to do so in the first place. "My familiar acts in my best interest mother. If he assumes you as a threat against me, I will not argue against his judgment."

For the first time since his transformation, Karin's eyes moved away from the familiar, gazing with sharp, frozen intensity upon Louise only to be met with an armored chest upon which a strange circular crest resided. Hub growled deep in his throat, his spade-tipped tail gently pulling Louise's chair further back so that he well and truly stood between her and her mother. "You… are a bad… mother…"

One elegant eyebrow rose at that but otherwise, Karin's expression was unchanged. "Do you presume to lecture me on the raising of my own child, berserker?"

"I presume… nothing." Louise safely behind him, he curled his tail forward over his head and launched its spade tip forward like an arrow. I buried itself deep into the wall behind Karin who remained unmoved by the display even as a few locks of hair fell from her head, the left side of her neck not even bleeding from the shallow cut. He grunted, not at all surprised by her lack of reaction. "No child should fear… their parents as Louise… fears you." He shook his head. "No… _terrified_… of you. Death, pain, misery… Louise meets gladly… Willingly… But you…? _NEVER._"

Karin remained silent for a long moment before asking a startling question, "Do you think yourself capable of protecting my daughter from the likes of me?"

"Only by your blood… do I not kill you now… only by her calling you… "mother"… do I spare you."

"…Pity." She rose to her feet without further word and, turning her back upon child and familiar both, addressed them one last time. "Go to war if you so desire Louise. Go and pray that your familiar's resolve is matched by your own."

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_The Ultimate Lifeform_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I'm starting to get the hang of this "punking" technique… So honestly, how many thought I was going with Guilmon (AKA Megidramon) here? I admit, when I was doing the digimon segment, I did entertain that idea but Megidramon, though incredibly hardcore, is fire-based from start to finish and, if I were to go with any so-called digimon "hazard" it would be Keramon and his digivolutionary line. Now on to Hub…

Few of you might recognize Hub for whom he is copied from, in the most literal sense of the word, as of the Battle Network/Starforce timeline where instead of robotics, digital communication advanced to the point where the iPhone is a toddler's toy.

Not that it isn't already but I digress.

This Hub is copied from the time when held the powers and abilities of the cybeasts Gregar and Falzar along with a majority of the Cross System fusions he gained during that saga. To briefly explain the cybeasts, Gregar (the lupine one) was created when thousands upon thousands of internet bugs emassed themselves into one singular being… Kinda like Armageddemon in hindsight… Anyway, Falzar was created to be its anti-thesis but was too powerful to control and went rogue though it still followed its base instincts to attack/destroy Gregar… Kinda like Moo and the Phoenix from the _Monster Rancher_ anime in retrospect… I won't go into the details of the cross-system fusions just that the ones I chose to illustrate are elementally aligned save of course for the "Erase" cross, otherwise known as the "Death" cross.

That one is there because, frankly, it's the _scariest _form I've ever seen a MegaMan of any franchise take. Seriously those eyes… just like Duskmon's…

Huh. Guess there really is no such thing as originality anymore, neh?

Moving on, this version of is _not_ the same as the original. For one thing, he is permanently stuck in "Beast Out" and is almost always in a berserker-like state with only the runes and the remnants of 's data (the same data that makes the "clone" refer to himself as Hub) somewhat tamed. He acts almost entirely on animal instinct just enough that he'll go for the debilitating blows first but never does he resort to killing people. That is a line that the fragment of Hub's soul will _never_ cross.

Hub's relationship with Louise would be severely strained at first, he did attack her after all, but as Hub's control over his animal instincts grow, so too will Louise start to realize that there is more to her berserker than she initially thought. The fact that Hub demonstrates immensely powerful elemental abilities, one that no other familiar can boast about, earns him as many steps forward as it does backward. I'd like to think that their relationship would progress into something but really, I imagine that, for the most part, it would be something like Illyasviel and Berserker from _Fate/stay night_ though with a bit more arrogance on Louise's part and a helluva lot more violence on Hub's.

I chose this version of primarily because I wanted to experiment with the "controlled berserker" archetype but aside from that, nothing more though I will say that a reappearance is likely for our digital hazard.


	36. The Ultimate Lifeform

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The Ultimate Lifeform_"

The leaves of the tall trees are swaying to the tremors of massive footsteps. A herd of leaf-chewers rumble past in their daily migration, keeping close to the island's shores where the larger predators scarcely hunt not for lack of trying mind you rather that a hunter large enough to challenge the herd could not stalk prey when the only cover available was a large sand dune and the occasional odd-shaped boulder. The leaf-chewers knew this and exploited this as often as they dared for while the larger predators had difficulties in hunting them, the smaller ones, like the poison-spitters or the sickle-claws, were far more frequent near the sandy shores of the beaches. Of course, the matriarch of the herd was planning, as best as one could with a brain the size of a walnut, for familiar hunters and had little experience with what newcomers had since emerged from the hatching grounds of the Ancients.

Terror came from the sky as sickle-claws dove down with newly feathered wings spread, their titular claws ready to rend flesh from bone, fangs flashing to rip flesh and sinew, a serpent's tongue slathering with the deliciousness of blood soon to be drunk. The herd, frightened and confused by a pack of predators they have never seen, did as all leaf-chewers of their ilk are to do; they charged horns first back into the safety of the tree-line where the sickle-flyers could not reach them.

They hoped…

The airborne predators landed just at the forest's edge and ran with wings held close to their bodies, racing after the prey that had gotten a momentary reprieve from bloodied death. Trees fell like dominos against the panicked herd as they plowed down everything in their path, their matriarch at the forefront. Though frightened for their very lives, the herd trusted her instincts and had complete faith in her instincts and gladly followed her straight to their doom.

The last thing the matriarch saw was a horned one bearing fangs upon her, its scales red like blood with eyes of wicked yellow before the world became naught but dark oblivion…

* * *

"_I beg of you…_"

He kept one foot pressed against the carcass, his tail waving in open threat as he carefully watched the carrion-eaters as they flittered anxiously about high in the canopy above, clinging almost pitifully to the trunks of the trees as they glared hatefully down upon him. Thus far, none had dared to try and steal from his kill and he was glad of it. He had tasted their flesh before and it was disgusting to the palette. He'd kill them, yes he would chew their twittering heads right off and then some, but he would never swallow.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

He tore another chunk of thigh muscle free, swallowing it in a single massive bite when the earth rumbled faintly, a series of tremors to the sound of footsteps. A hunter or challenger, one that did not care to mask their presence from him and his head rose to sniff the air but it was a futile effort.

It stank of blood.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

The carrion-eaters fled en-masse to the sanctuary of the sky as he turned slowly to face the intruder upon his territory. He lowered his head to keep his piercing horns at the ready as the intruder smashed through the forest with all the grace of a frightened three-horn. She bore a great resemblance to the tyrants that once ruled these lands but this was only in shape. He could smell it in her just as he could in the carrion-eaters, diluted though it was in them, stronger it was in her… Perhaps, even just as equal in strength as his.

The Chaos…!

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

He ignored the whispering winds and charged with a roar just as the chaos tyrant responded back in kind. He bowed his head down in an attempt to force her back but she leapt impossibly high over him, trying to attack at his hindquarters but a smack of his clubbed tail knocked her with force enough to shatter bones in smaller prey. At best she was momentarily stunned but that was enough for him to make another lunge, his fangs aimed for her throat. She stumbled back and twisted, mimicking his tail-strike with a more powerful sweep of her own tail that sent him tumbling back to the ground.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

* * *

Louise's expectations of her summoning spell were not all too high to begin with though she had said otherwise the previous night. True, she had boasted that a mage of her caliber would summon nothing less than awe-inspiring, a rare species of dragon perhaps even a manticore. In all honesty though, she had really expected something more mundane, a specialized breed of dog maybe or some exotic cat. Never in all her worst nightmares brought about by another long day's hardships and cruel mockery of her peers, would she have ever expected something the likes of what she, the Zero, had unwittingly wrought.

The summoning spell, by its own design, was meant to summon all that was present upon the chosen familiar. Meaning that if the familiar were garbed in some manner than those same garbs would be dragged along with the familiar. The only limitation was that whatever was to be dragged alongside the familiar need be touching it as well. Hard to believe that in six thousand years of use, no one had ever thought of the impossibly rare circumstance that a familiar would be summoned in the midst of something rather important.

Mortal combat for example.

"_ROOOAARR__!_" A massive form came tumbling backwards through the smoke, titanic jaws snapping the air angrily as pathetically small arms scrabbled for balance. Another came charging forth, a trio of horns bowed to impale the tyrant-beast straight through the heart but the tyrant-beast was already moving, leaping atop the horned-beast's back, talons digging to try and pierce the thick armor of its hide before leaping again, nearly squashing several students too stupid to move away as the behemoths battled.

The horned-beast growled, head still kept low and massive horns at the forward, one sickle-shaped claw on its foot tapping at the earth. The tyrant-beast met the growl with another loud bellow and charged jaws wide to try and clamp down upon the back of the horned-beast's neck only to meet a spiked clubbing from the horned-beast's tail. Bone snapped, ligaments shredded, and the massive monster hit the ground with trembling force. The tyrant-beast's lower jaw flapped uselessly as it screamed, the appendage held only by the monster's tough hide. It screamed one final time before the horned-beast's tail-club came crashing down upon the its head, crushing it like a melon and sending shattered bone fragments and splattered pieces of brain flying.

Seeing its opponent well and truly dead, the horned-beast stepped forward, placing a foot atop the remains and tilted its head back to proclaim its victory to the heavens before dipping its head down to—

Louise turned away, her stomach long since empty of its contents but still attempting to empty itself as the monster ate its adversary. Was this monster to be her familiar, this demonic beast? She carefully glanced up at it. A head and feet colored like blood with fresh droplets of the stuff falling from fangs longer than a man's arm? Leathery scales of charcoal and armor plates of obsidian falling along its back and down its generous length of tail to end as a massive spiked club. The dominant claws on its feet resembled the scythe of Death, and its obsidian horns, two far larger on the brow with a miniscule third atop its nose, bore an uncanny resemblance to the Devil. Especially when those empty eyes fell upon her with the yellowed skin around the orbs pulsing to the beast's adrenalin-filled heart, it was truly a frightening sight to behold.

Wait, what?

_Thump…! Thump…! Thump…!_

The monster was walking straight towards her, lips curled and head held high. He, she didn't know for sure if was male but she assumed as such, didn't perceive her as a threat but something about her was interesting him enough to tear him away from his meal. She stumbled away, realizing too late that she had dropped her wand during the battle between him and the tyrant-beast. She tripped and fell to her behind, quivering in fear as the devilish monstrosity stopped and stood towering over her. He turned his head to the left, staring down at her with one blazing yellowed eye that nearly melded completely with the same colored markings on his otherwise red face. He repeated the gesture by turning his head to the right before facing her with both eyes; blood dripping from his fangs as his mouth opened wide, breathing in her scent through nose and tongue together.

The club of his tail slammed into the earth and a fireball went flying wide of its target. He turned and roared at Professor Colbert, a sound of warning but not of aggression. The beast turned his attention back upon Louise. His jaw was closed now with his head slowly approaching with nostrils flared. He sniffed her once, twice, a third time and then snorted derisively. He rose to his full height and turned back towards his meal, unaware of what his reaction had done.

Louise's eyes were wide not with terror, oh no. They were wide with a rage born from a lifetime of constant dismissal and disregard towards her and her feelings, a crime committed time and time again by everyone she had met, even those whom she loved dearly. A crime that a _monster_ had committed however unknowingly, a monster that was to be—NO!—is to be _her familiar!_ She didn't know how her wand was suddenly back in her hand but she knew that it felt _right._

"My name… is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!" She yelled, rising to her feet. The beast turned his head but kept his back to her still. "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers!" The tip of her wand exploded with unearthly green light and the beast's eyes widened in surprise for the sheer force of her presence that drove the weaker-willed animals to submissive postures. "Grant your blessings upon this being and make him my familiar!"

Now, in most circumstances, the sealing of the contract would require a kiss from the mage upon the familiar. Not in any specific location mind as most mages aren't quite comfortable kissing animals on the lips, if said beastie possesses such things to begin with, but one must remember that in most circumstances, the mage is glad of the familiar though disappointment is not too terribly uncommon when one receives a mouse instead of a lion. But Louise was not happy, not sad, and certainly not angry, oh no.

She was pissed.

So really, was it all to surprising that the contract was sealed with a blast of magic so powerful that it knocked a fifty-foot long behemoth right off his feet?

No.

No, not really.

The beast fell flat on his back with a startled roar and lay there stunned for several moments before the magic started to take effect. His blood began to boil and he _screamed_ from the agony as the magic assaulted his body and mind from every possible angles before the sensation was gone as quickly as it had started, leaving him immensely confused as to what had happened and realizing he likely wasn't going to be getting an answer on his own, rolled to his feet and glared with freshly greened eyes upon his so-called "master".

"The hell was that?"

* * *

"… Do you mind?" He growled, glaring at the little winged not-quite-kin out the corner of his eye. Little hatchling was rather fixated on him regardless of the fact that he had been in a bloody battle-for-the-death a few hours ago and had even tried to devour the carcass of the she-tyrant. A fact that he was trying so hard to rectify now but was finding it rather hard to enjoy a meal with so many eyes watching his every move, particularly those of one whom had not yet blooded her claws with her first kill. At least his "master" had sense enough to leave him to his meal before he made another out of her.

She reminded him of others like his ilk, those with the Chaos coursing through them at any rate, but he could tell that what little of it she possessed was different somehow. He and those others on that lost island of the Ancients, or humans as his pink-furred master insisted that they were called, were born of Chaos' Design and Its power coursed through them like blood. She too was a part of that same design but it was… younger… How he knew this, he could not even begin to comprehend just that she and the majority of scaled-skin familiars gathered around him like he was something to admire was beginning to get rather bothersome.

The fire-tailed not-quite-kin at least had the decency to look properly chagrined and the winged hatchling was delightfully embarrassed. Those that had the littlest spark of Chaos in them seemed even more awestruck that he had spoken to them.

"_Forgive us, Noble Ancestor,_" hissed the fire-tail, "_but the stories… few of the Songs remain and the legacy of what once was is all but forgotten._"

"The Songs…" he muttered. Yes… yes, the Songs of Life & Death that which every hatchling hears within the hardy barriers of the egg, protected from the vices and virtues of the world until they could learn them properly. The difference between predator and prey, that which is kin and which is but a seeming, the difference of earth, sky, and sea…. Wait, what did the fire-tail call him? "Why do you call me Ancestor?"

"_Because that is what you are._" The fire-tail looked over the assembled group of reptilians. "_Though the blood is weak in some, stronger in others, it is the blood of the Ancestors that course through our veins. The blood of the Thundering Footsteps, the Encompassing Wings, the Terrifying Depths, & the Innumerable Fangs…"_

It came to him then, in an instant from the now glowing runes of his right hand. "Dinosaurs. We are called dinosaurs." More information came to him as he looked over the crowd of familiars, the magic of Windalfr allowing him to identify each and every one of them by the name of their kind and yet, that wasn't quite right. "What does your… master… call you, salamander?"

The salamander blinked at the question and seemed almost embarrassed by it. "_I am called Flame, Noble Ancestor._"

"Hrmmm." He was going to regret this but… he turned to his left. "And you, little dragon?"

"_Kyuuu!_" the dragon hatchling squealed excitedly, tail thumping excitedly on the ground. "Irukukwu is Irukukwu but only when Irukukwu isn't Sylphid!"

"I… see…" He didn't really but he knew from experience that it was better to not try and understand a hatchling's sense of logic, or lack thereof. He looked at the other reptilians and found them unwilling to even look at him now, that the very idea of speaking to him instead of merely listening to his words was beyond what they could accomplish.

"What's your name, Noble Ancestor?" asked Irukukwu, stretching her neck forward to look up into his emerald orbs. He frowned and looked away, not answering.

"_Irukukwu!_" snapped Flame, fearing that she had offended him. "_You don't just ask a Noble Ancestor for their name! It simply isn't done!_"

"But it hasn't been done because no one had the chance to ask," argued the dragon hatchling. The salamander puffed a cloud of smoke and looked away, unwilling to concede to the argument. Runes started to flash and inspiration came with another memory of strange carvings, letters, upon a cold surface…

"_Regardless, you be thankful for the opportunity to speak with a Noble Ancestor and be satisfied with that! If he wishes you to know of his name then he will simply—_"

"Loki. My name is Loki." The newly named familiar rose to his feet and turned towards the academy, particularly the massive tower that served as the dormitories of the students and headed that way, clubbed tail gesturing at the remains of his adversary. "You can have what's left." He did not address any one particular familiar but it didn't matter, Irukukwu and Flame fell to the carcass first with a hungered frenzy and once their fill had been taken those remaining familiars who were brave enough, or strong enough, to challenge the others took to their fill none of them knowing the consequences of what they had devoured would be both their doom and their salvation but then, isn't that just how evolution works?

* * *

"Come with me."

That was all he had said.

"Why?"

That was all that she had asked.

He did not answer.

The forest that surrounded her family estates was by no means the oldest of woods in Tristain though it was by and far the most well cared for of them all thanks in no small part to Louise's beloved elder sister Cattleya and her unmatched love for all creatures big and small. Though her illness had weakened her magic it had not weakened her resolve, the self-same resolve that earned their mother the runic name of "Heavy Wind", the exact kind of resolve that was in each of her three daughters though it was uniquely shaped to each of them.

Cattleya's resolve was to let her heart always guide her actions be they foolishly selfless or selflessly foolish while her elder sister Elèonore followed the path of the mind, letting common sense and cold, unforgiving facts to guide her. Louise's resolve was to never allow her true feelings to show, to always wear a mask of bravado and superiority no matter if she was afraid for her life or lost within the deepest depths of despair.

Only now, alone with her familiar, did that mask come off.

Loki stood amidst the trees, still and silent with only his luminous green eyes moving to watch her as she stumbled across bumpy earth and ducking beneath low branches. He brought his tail down and she gratefully climbed up, being mindful of the sharp spikes of his armor. Once she was properly situated upon his back did her familiar march forward, through the trees with a surprising grace for one of his stature. Louise thought he would have simply leveled them, knocking whole groves down for a clear and uninterrupted path.

"…Where are we going?" Louise asked, looking back and seeing her family home grow smaller in the distance.

"Away." Loki answered simply and the young mage felt a familiar throb of pain in her forehead.

"Away to where?"

"Some place far enough where that scary thing of yours won't interfere but close enough I may return you when it is over."

Louise felt a strange sense of dread knowing full well who her familiar was referring as "scary thing" and hesitantly asked, "When what is over?"

"We're here." Loki answered, stepping into a large clearing of tall grass filled with strange stones that were a smoothly polished black and cut in rather odd shapes, as though a blade of wind had been used against them long ago… "Here is where you'll prove your resolve."

"My resolve?" He crouched down and Louise slid off to stand atop a smooth, flat surface of stone while Loki stomped forward, eyes on the slowly descending sun.

"If you truly mean to go to war, and to drag me along for the experience, then there's nothing for it." He turned and glared down at her with cold, reptilian eyes. "You faced a merciless thief for glory, you slew a man who would take you as a mate by force to regain your honor, and yet, when faced with those things you call sister and mother, you cower like a frightened rabbit. Sweet and succulent rabbit…" Loki shook his head rapidly, remembering not to let his stomach get him off topic. "Alone and armed only with words, they made you _reek_ of fear. You've faced death for glory, killed for honor, but in the presence of the thing you fear most, you are small, _weak._

"I will not have a weak thing for a master. I refuse." He slammed his tail into the ground, causing a small tremor. "So, to see if you can truly go to war, you will face the one thing you fear as much as that thing."

Louise frowned, trying to imagine something as frightening as her mother and only came up with one thing even remotely her equal. "No. No, I refuse!"

"Refuse all you like, it won't change what happens next. See, I learned this nice trick in being the Windalfr. As I am a familiar myself, I can give myself unbreakable orders so long as I look into something reflective enough to see my eyes and these polished stones make excellent mirrors don't they?" His gaze locked onto his reflection in the stone beneath her feet. "Revert to what once was until such a time as Louise proves her resolve to enter a war." The runes on his right hand flashed and his once intelligent green eyes fell away to primordial amber; hungry eyes that slowly rose up to meet those of live prey.

"Oh Founder…"

"___ROOOAARR__!_!"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_A Second's Choice_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Alright, show of hands now, who saw this familiar coming? Now, to be honest, I do have plans for a SEGA character to be summoned as a familiar but that character is not one of the rapidly multiplying hedgehogs. Now as to Loki and his title of "the ultimate lifeform" it's actually rather simple. Back when Jurassic Park kick-started the "age of dinosaurs", a time where nearly everything featured something from the dawn of prehistory, there was a unique but poorly handled toyline from Jurassic Park called "The Chaos Effect". The basic premise of the "Chaos Effect" is that Dr. Ian Malcom (the chaos-theory guy) and Roland Tembo (the hunter guy) and a couple of other people decided to go back to one of Jurassic Park islands. While they were there they decided to mix together DNA from dinosaurs with other dinosaurs or, in some cases modern animals, for shits and giggles.

No, sadly, I am not kidding. _That_ was the storyline for the toys. Sad or pathetic, I don't know which but the toys themselves were rather interesting to say the least, particularly the specimen I featured in this one-shot. Created from the mixed D.N.A. of velociraptor, stegosaurus, tyrannosaurus rex, ankylosaurus, and triceratops this-is-ULTIMASAURUS! The Ultimasaurus was a toy that never made the shelves but so what? He's literally the perfect prehistoric predator optimized entirely for killing. That was one of the reasons why I chose him in the first place. The other is… I've been on a dinosaur kick after a recent "Jurassic Park" marathon, sue me.

As to his name… Marvel movie marathon. 'Nuff said.

Now, I've done a beast as Windalfr before with Grimoire but I was inspired by a recent conversation with a friend of mine. We were discussing the powers and abilities that the various Void familiars can do and he mentioned the idea that if, Windalfr's powers revolve around the control of other familiars, can Windalfr not also control the other Void familiars?

Plot potential just reached critical mass from that idea but then he had to go on further by commenting that I could have had Grimoire use the runes to set himself "back" to a primordial state. Unfortunately, Grimoire is not willing to even consider the idea of reverting back to being nothing more than a feral animal so I had to come up with something similar but also "tamed" enough that it wouldn't kill Louise outright and one search down memory lane later, here's the Ultimasaurus.

I admit, I tweaked the Windalfr runes a bit further by adding in the idea that, like Gandalfr, Windalfr can "master" any animal by instantly learning all about it, its strengths, weaknesses, etc. but really, wouldn't you think that Windalfr, as the "Sword of God", have some kind of instant-knowledge technique like its brothers (except for the Heart of course).

Loki and Louise would have a strained relationship. For Louise, she knows that Loki is fully capable of killing her and anyone else he perceives as "food" despite the fact that he is now sentient. Sentiency, in Loki's own words, is merely a state of holding conversation with one's food and rarely is it anything worth hearing. That's not to say that Loki would devour everything in sight it's just that he has no problem eating anything he perceives as prey and… well, he _is_ the top predator in the foodchain so there's that. As for Loki, he just doesn't like Louise's weakness of character in certain situations. He admires her strength of determination and loaths her childishness.

Honestly, this was just another test story than anything else though I admit, I'd like to see someone try a hand at Louise summoning a dinosaur just… Please, for the love of my sanity, don't have her summon a character of "Land Before Time"? That one Halo crossover was weird enough… Also if anyone's curious as to the other "Chaos Effect" mutants, I suggest looking up "Chaos Effect Collection" by the deviantArtist IRIRIV. His renditions are the best I've ever seen, and the most realistic to boot.


	37. A Fan's Service

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_A Fan's Service_"

A Collaboration

Have you ever had one of those days where nothing could possibly go wrong? One of those, this is just too freaking good to be true but I ain't looking a gift horse in the mouth because damn it, I'm just that freaking optimistic? Well, multiply that by, like, twice over in sheer awesomeness and you might have the faintest inkling of how utterly FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC my day has been so far! No, really, the sun is shining, the streets are bustling, and my back is breaking from the sheer amount of crap I just spent my entire life savings on, never mind the cost in my outfit. Okay, that might be a slight exaggeration but rest assured I'll likely be paying back the credit debt long after I'm dead but it was _worth it_. I admit I was a bit bummed that my usual posse couldn't make it to the 'con this year, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to totally rub my loot in their faces!

God, how in the hell was my backpack not falling apart at the seams right now? I better hurry back to the hotel before the thing breaks and spills my loot all over the place. The streets are full of vultures right now, and I mean that most literally. Seriously, how many people can dress up in different versions of the same character? Thank you Marvel and your infinitely complex universes, it makes keeping track of your crazy shit so much fun for us all.

Hmmm… it's getting kinda busy around here but what do you expect? The night's not yet begun and the 'con's only on its second day but I've bought what I wanted, seen what I wanted to see, and took pictures of the smartly dressed and smartly snarked those who weren't. I'm sorry, but some people just can't pull off certain characters, not that I'm one to talk with my choice of cosplay but I digress. Time for some action music… Whip out the old iPod, and by old I mean, first generation here. Battery barely lasts beyond an hour not without serious plugging time but she's my baby, second only to my laptop. Let's see here… "Highway to Hell"? Nah, not driving… "Streets of Gold"? Yeah, if I hadn't just spent nearly quadruple digits today, I'd be all for that. Aha!

"I ain't gonna be a face in the crowd, you're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud!"

_"I beg of you…"_

"I just wanna—what?" Damn it, always at the good part… I slip off my headphones and take a gander around. Huh… street's still crowded but no one's giving me the time of day regardless of the fact that I was breaking out into a sweet Bon Jovi impersonation. Shrugging, I put the headphones back on and push play and—

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

Okay, what the _hell?_ I pause my iPod and take another look around. People are moving, people are talking, cars are disobeying the speed limit, and there's a green portal sitting right in the middle of the street, the hotdog vendor looks like he's asleep at the wheel, and—

Wait, crazy otaku say what?

"What?"

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

This… This sounds _familiar_… I, I know these words and I _know_ I've seen a portal like that before. Okay, maybe not personally but come on, you watch as much science fiction as I do, and it starts to become a force of habit recognizing these kind of things. The strangest thing though is that nobody but me seems to notice the thing floating _right there in the street!_ Seriously, how can you miss it? I'm almost tempted to stop somebody and ask them if they're seeing what I'm seeing here but I've seen how that movie ends and while I'm a self-admitted lunatic, I'm not about to let some schmuck in a white coat strap me to a table anytime soon.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

Okay, review: Green ovular portal that no can see, female voice that no one can here, increasingly growing sense of déjà vu… add them all up and you get… Oh… Oh My Fan-Freaking-Tastic _GOD!_ It can't be! It's freaking fiction! It's a goddamn _anime_ for crying out loud! It's just been the long day getting to me, that's all. I'm doped up on caffeinated sugary goodness and the crash is hitting my brain like a dropped anvil. That's all that it is. Just ignore it and it will go away. I turn away from the portal and get two steps before my god-damn mind comes up with the perfect quote for this kind of messed-up situation I've suddenly found myself in.

_Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?_ But this isn't an autobot and this ain't a movie, this is _real life_ damn it! More than that, I _know_ how that story goes and where it will likely end. I know the good and bad things that await me, one of which is my likely being stuck there until the day I die. Can I really do that? Just give up on everything I've ever known for a life of adventure, possibly multiple love interests, and good chunk of fortune and glory… Okay, bad argument there… Think for a moment, what would CG and the others do?

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

… Aw to hell with this!

"ALONSY!"

* * *

"… Well, if this isn't some creepy shit…" I admit, expecting the Stargate Wormhole was a little high but infinite nothingness? And before you ask, no I don't mean darkness or whiteness, I mean a literal _nothingness_? Anybody ever read The Neverending Story? Same thing here and then some, and I'm not gonna lie, there's the childish side of me, whom I affectionately refer to as Chaos, is crying for mommy right now and my serious adult side, Order if you must know, is not far behind. No wait, there he goes now.

… What? … Yeah, yeah, Chaos & Order, never said I was original in naming shit, sue me.

"Helloooo?" Okay, no echo, no path, no sign of anything but my charmingly dressed self. Wait, oh crap, I'm still in my cosplay outfit, great that'll make a fan-freaking-tastic first impression. Well, it will if I ever _get_ anywhere around here! Seriously, is a sign too much to ask for nowadays? Wait… I think I spot something, really further down, which considering that this a literal void of nothingness, has got me my happy back let me tell you! I run straight towards it and it can't have been more than a handful of steps before I suddenly find myself running into the ground with an added explosion of smoke and dust to mark my entrance to an entirely different world.

I push myself to my feet, trying for a dignified first impression while the cloud still obscures me from my soon-to-be "master". Yeah, I put quotations there for a reason. I ain't settlin' for none o' that crazy "bad dog" shit here, thank you so much. Besides, I'm a self-proclaimed lunatic otaku, do you all really think that I wouldn't think up this kind-of scenario on my own? Fanon for the win, people!

The cloud clears and I see a girl that is so remarkably short that it's adorable. No, really, I always thought she was rather cute in the illustrations and the anime, but _damn_, she's… she's almost turning me into a diabetic here with that little scowl of hers and the embarrassed flush on her face thanks to her so-called "failure" in summoning me to be her familiar though she seems confused by my appearance. Guess now's the best time for the reveal eh? Y'all wonderin' who I'm supposedly dressed as?

Tsukasa Kadoya…

…

Really, I'm getting nothing here?

…

Seriously people, Wiki him or something!

I don't speak though, I have to see where I am… there's three different possibilities I know of, and God only knows how many splintered worlds there might be considering I'm a bit better prepared than Saito. I might end up the Shield of God, but that don't mean I ain't got the mind for intelligent thinking here. Knowledge is power after all.

Laughter draws my eyes to a tanned beauty whose two buttons away from indecent exposure. Now, I'm not one to complain of fanservice but there's a reason I don't like certain characters—_No_. No, I can't think like that, not anymore. She's not a storybook character anymore, she's as real as me and damn it, I'm treating her or anyone like she's a piece of fiction I'm supposed to fix. I've read how those stories end and it's got more angst than an emo's Twitter page.

"This makes all you said worth it! I never would have guessed you'd summon a plebian!"

That doesn't mean I have to like her though. _Bitch._

"It was just a little screw-up!" snaps my tied-for-most-favorite little tsundere. I'd be lying if I said she was my most favorite but then, I've got a thing for this for vibrantly bright red…

"That's our Louise the Zero. She never fails to meet our expectations!" That remark from another student had the whole of them laughing. Well, I know that I can understand them so that narrows it down to manga or light novel; best interrupt now before we get side-tracked.

"So I am to owe my allegiance to you… Miss Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière?" That stops the laughter pretty quick, though I don't know if it's my knowing the girl's full name or my apparent understanding of the language that got them. Personally, I'm patting myself on the back for pronouncing her name correctly. Thank you short-termed interest in French pronunciation, you have served me well yet again!

I tilt my head slightly, old habit that I can't seem to break whenever I'm thinking over something. I let Order take the reins for now as this part could make or break everything. Well this and several more key moments and somewhere I hear Chaos starting to cry. Suck it up buddy we're in this for the long haul because I just had to 'get in the car'.

"H-How do you know my name?" She's surprised, who wouldn't be? Bad enough when someone knows ya by name but the whole damn thing, ridiculous middle ones and all? Serious business.

"I know a lot of different things for a lot of different reasons." Entertainment, imagination, shit and giggles, etc. "But what I do not know is if you are ready to take one such as I as a familiar."

"What?" She's confused, angry too I bet, but there's question marks floating above her head, thought not literally. Anime lied to me. Too bad, I wanted to test out rule number thirty-eight.

"Out of all your peers, you have summoned not a beast, but an intelligent, sentient being. They have summoned what is liken to them just as you have. Do you realize what that means, Louise de La Vallière?" I asked her. Oh God, I'm butchering fanfiction now but hey, if it works it works. "You, whom they dare to call a "Zero" has done the impossible, the incomparable. You have summoned a human being but more than that, you have summoned an Archivist." Yeah, capital letter people, respect it. Totally made up on the spot but respect it! I make a show of sighing regretfully, thank you middle-school drama class, you will serve me well once again. "However, I will not give my allegiance to a foolish child."

"What?" Okay, confusions gone and anger's got the reins, wrap it up Order before she gets the crop! I'm not into that sadomasochism crap!

"You do not even try to entertain the idea that what magic you have done is not a sign of failure but a sign of something greater, proof positive that you are truly the most powerful mage of them all. You do not even have a child's imagination to try and _believe_ that you are better than what others have made you perceive yourself to be." And I'm looking forward to meeting the cases with a grin and a bat in hand.

"As you are, I cannot, I _will not_, have you for a master. Not unless you are willing to meet me halfway." I hold out my hand to her though she steps back from me. Shit, did I say too much? Keep going, keep going! "Accept me for more than what I appear to be in your eyes and, perhaps, you can begin to accept that there is more to you than what you believe to be. Believe in the me that believes in you if you must but only when you believe will I start to call you My Master."

Kudos to you Kamina-sama…

She stares at me for a long enough time that I start to worry that I pushed it a little too much but then she's got her wand in hand and she's blushing like the schoolgirl that she is. Awww, damn, what is it with me and short girls? No seriously, what is it? "You should count yourself lucky. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for a commoner." Uh-oh, Order's gone away and Chaos is here to play… I smile as her blush deepens. Wow, I didn't know people could turn that shade of red before… "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She stepped forward and tapped me on the forehead with her wand, a little bit harder than necessary I think but I digress, now comes the fun part. She starts to stand up on her toes to try and kiss me, when I say she's short I mean she's like a doll to me but then, I've always been tall for my age, but I interrupt her, grabbing her by her face with both my hands. "W-What are you doing?" she's scowling and squirming but she doesn't try and break free either cause she doesn't want to risk breaking the contract or it might be because of the look on my face.

I lean in close, just enough that our foreheads are pressing against each other but I keep our lips distance. "To waste a first kiss upon the sealing of a contract… it's rather unfair don't you agree?"

"It doesn't matter it has to be done!" She sounds more like she's trying to convince herself than me but I'm smiling anyway.

"Allow me to make it a memorable one at least." See, you know how girls have this weird test thing of theirs with cherry stems and kissing? Unknown fact: that type of practice ain't strictly limited to females and the benefits outweigh the weird looks you get from your friends. How do I know this? Well, when I started the kiss, Louise was merely a faint pink color, just a step above cotton candy. When I ended it, I'd swear she'd gone and turned into a tomato. An out-of-breath, glazy eyed, cute-as-a-button tomato but a tomato nonetheless.

Right about there is when the pain hits.

Imagine the most painful shot you've ever gotten. Replace that agonizing but "oh so helpful" medicine with acid nearing the temperature of magma and have it coursing through your veins at breakneck velocity. Got that picture in your head? Well that kind of shit is kiddy stuff compared to this! It's taking everything I've got not to start screaming bloody murder right now! My sweat is turning to steam and my blood isn't too far behind! A flash of emerald and the runes are finally upon my left hand and the pain is gone and fading quickly like a terrible nightmare. I nearly fall to my knees with relief.

"Are you alright?" asked Louise.

It's a standard question, don't bite her head off. It's a standard question, don't bite her head off. It's a standard question, don't bite her head off…

"Fan-freaking-tastic…" I breathe through my teeth, shit this hurts… Keep it together old boy, you gotta keep it together or everything falls apart. I glance at the runes and… officially scare myself. I knew what they were supposed to say but I never bothered to learn the runic language of "_The Familiar of Zero_"… but when I see the runes I recognize them like I would if I had been using them for my ABCs.

"Huh… interesting runes…" Yeah, use vague interest to cover up the fact that you're scared shitless right now, that'll work. Something is going on here besides my being summoned as a familiar to Louise and replacing Saito in the original plotline… I just had to figure out what that was while simultaneously remaining at least somewhat true to the events that are to come, to allow the necessary evils to achieve their "victories".

No pressure right?

* * *

I'm dead… That's what's happened. I've died and gone to Heaven… that's got to be the reason for all this…

I thought that reading the runes was strange enough but this is, all of this… is more than I could ever imagine. It started after I managed to convince Louise that, human I most definitely am personal servant I am not. Of course, there was a lot more to it than just "convincing" but that isn't the real gist of my admittance to my residency in Heaven started when I realized my iPod had still be playing since I left my world which meant the battery was supposed to be two songs away from death.

Key phrase: _supposed_ to be.

Last I checked, I didn't have the infinity symbol as a substitute for the number of songs in my iPod nor did it have a battery life that was just as long for a _very_ bad and scary reason. See, like some people, I tend to decorate my stuff with random crap, stickers and stuff mostly. My iPod was decorated with the symbol of Kamen Rider OOO, meaning a "triple" infinity loop. Now, my music player not only has more songs than I know what to do with but is apparently playing host to a freaky powerful battery that ain't gonna die anytime soon and likely holding the spirit of a demonic looking right arm if the fact that the freaking song "_Anything Goes_" keeps popping up despite it being set to random play. Now, this right here is where I got concerned, especially when, after setting my backpack down, I realized that my iPod wasn't the only thing to have changed.

Like I said, I decorate my stuff and my bag happened to have a hammer with the word "space" etched across it. I didn't realize it right away but my backpack was far lighter than it should have been considering the amount of crap I had packed in it and looked just as empty as it weighed. The fact that the hammer-space patch was now melded into the thing like a freaking tattoo was a definite sign that the Night-of-Weird had only begun.

Can you figure where my thought process is going here?

I unzip my backpack and look inside and I see… space. Not space in the literal sense but damn if there weren't a whole lot of it inside my new bag-of-holding. I reached in hesitantly, fearful that something might try and pull me in (which you would be to if you know half the shit I had in there) and I pull out my laptop and nearly get a stroke when I see that, like my backpack and iPod, it too had been altered though only by one small, itsy bitsy little thing.

My laptop was now sporting a nuclear battery.

Yeah, I stuck a nuclear symbol sticker on the underside, right above the battery pack, and it was now a part of the hardware like my bag. I had a freaking nuclear powered laptop and I hope to God its lined with lead because so help me, as awesome as a nuclear powered laptop is, I am going to be _pissed_ if I find out it effectively neutered me…

… Oh, and kill me again via radiation poisoning.

Can you die twice…? Well, according to Tite Kubo, most certainly and since one can explode twice, according to a certain Doctor at any rate, it's not too far from impossible…

Damn it, getting side-tracked here, FOCUS. I can read ancient runes like Hermione-freaking-Granger, I got a possibly-possessed iPod with infinite music, a backpack containing a hammer-space pocket, and a laptop powered by a nuclear battery the size of my hand. What else could have—

Oh… Oh no… No, that would be impossible… I open my backpack and after taking a quick peak over at Louise to make sure she's still asleep, stick my head inside and my eyes meet another, much smaller pair. I slowly stick my head out. "Huh." Back in, yep still there and blinking cutely at me. Out again. "Well… I guess the role of cute little mascot is going to be filled soon after all…" I stick my head further in and discover that apparently sound doesn't carry out from inside the thing because I'm certain my loud cussing would have woken Louise up. I pull my head back out after going through every foul word I knew and a few I made up on the spot. "How in the name of all that's good and holy am I going to get that thing out of there? Better, how am I going to get it back _in?_"

Then another random thought hits me, the one thing that had me in an otaku-euphoria before my summoning, the one thing that I know just having in my possession as a collector's novelty would set my old friend CG in a jealous rage. I quickly reach inside and pull out something _amazing…_

I get up and calmly walk out the door and once I've carefully shut it behind me, run as fast as I can outside the tower, gripping my acquisitions tightly in hand until I'm outside and well out of range of prying eyes and ears. I perform the cautionary test run and meeting success I finally say my piece.

"This… is… _FAN-FREAKING-TASTIC!_"

* * *

"You can't honestly hope to win!" exclaimed Louise as she ran to keep up with my longer strides. Good thing to, or I'm sure the shit-eating grin I got would do little to appease her. Can't help it, I'm excited for what's to come.

"Hope? Hope is a glorious thing but I have no need of it here. Hope is a belief that something good will come from something bad. I do not need to believe in me, I _know_ that I can beat him. The real question is, do you believe in me, Louise?"

"Maybe I do but I—"

Maybe…? MAYBE? How about a "Definitely"?

"Then," I interrupt none-too-kindly, "I suppose there's nothing left to say. Words only do so much after all. Watch and see Louise, the power of unlimited imagination."

* * *

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche smiled, running a hand through his locks. Yeah, yeah, you're an ass, get on with your introduction already! He whips that rose wand of his (Seriously a rose who does he think is Youko Kurama? _Please!_) and a flash of light, he's summoned a golem. "I am known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore the bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

Oh, I've been waiting for this!

"Well if that's how we are to play it then," I sighed, brushing my hair back from my eyes. "I am an Archivist by profession, familiar to Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière by choice, and your opponent by necessity. Now, allow me to tell you a little story…" I snap the transformation buckle to my waist and it secures itself soundly.

"A story?" Guiche scoffs, clearly not impressed with me. "Do you think yourself a storyteller?"

"Nothing so plain," I argue back. "A storyteller is a fine station for one to have, don't get me wrong. When people tell of their pasts, explain their present, and foretell the future, it is through the words of a storyteller. Yet that is all a storyteller may do. They tell the stories that they know, that they hear, perhaps even experienced for themselves. Archivists, on the other hand, have much more to do with stories than that. We are something like historians really. We collect and catalogue certain pieces of distinction from the multiverse, as evident by my little companion over yonder in Miss Siesta's arms."

Order, I don't know where the hell you're getting this shit but Chaos? Take notes.

The maid in question looks embarrassed at the sudden attention while my little buddy just waves his arm cutely at the crowd. In my hand is a card with a very familiar visage, one I've known for what feels like forever though it's barely been a few years. I don't even recall pulling it out, but its presence is reassuring. It means that I'm not a total liar…

"This piece here has quite the history." I say, gesturing at the belt that's suddenly wrapped snugly around my waist. "It was once worn by a man who traveled the worlds to try and save those world from annihilation whilst also managing to rediscover himself in the process. During his journey, he learned that there was more to him than he believed to be, the very person who had set those worlds on the path to destruction in the first place. The very war he sought to prevent he started willingly, killing countless like him only to let the last one kill him where he stood, weaponless and grateful that he had paid for the crimes he had committed and the restoration of those he fell assured. He is truly the strongest of his kind, second only perhaps to one whose power is only as infinite as the kindness in his selfless heart. Allow to me to show you a sample of his power. Henshin!"

"_KAMEN RIDE._"

Nine symbols appear in the air around me before they change into shadowed images of those they represent and those shadows then converge upon me and it's done. I'm garbed in vibrantly bright red, oppressive dark black, and stunning gleaming white armor, with a slight barcode motif in the overall design with shining emerald lenses armed only with a versatile, and changeable, book and the cards that lay within.

"_DECADE._"

Oh yeah, this is going to be _fun._

"Wh-What is this?" cried Guiche, backing up in surprise at my transformation and who can blame him? I look freaking awesome right now!

"This is the armor of Kamen Rider Decade, a Rider created for both damnation and salvation, a living testament to the greatest that came before him and harnessing their powers as his own." I pull out the Ride Booker and it switches to blade form in my hand. I slide a palm along the blade and see sparks. Oh this is going to be so much fun, I can barely contain the urge to squeal! "You introduced yourself so allow me to the same. My universal codename is the Crimson Archivist!"

Guiche's golem charged forward but I was already moving, practice and sudden knowledge guiding me through the art of war. My friends and I have spent countless hours speculating on the runes for the Void familiars, Gandalfr more often than most. We argued that the Gandalfr's limitation on weaponry was that whatever was being used had to be designed for battle. That meant no killing people with sporks anytime soon, sad I know but them is the ropes. Now I want ya'll to think for a moment, what would happen if a Gandalfr were to wear the armor of a Kamen Rider, one specifically designed for a god-damned battle royale of epic proportions?

Awesomeness that's what!

One swipe, the golem's blade was cut. A second and it's only got one hand to clap with. A third and the head is gone. I step back and admire my handiwork, not even feeling tired. If anything, I'm pumped up for more! "Is that all boy, or would you like to continue this… duel?"

Guiche grit his teeth. "As if I would lose to a fool commoner in pink armor!" He swishes his wand and summons six more golems and they—

Wait.

What. Did. He. SAY?

The golems suddenly skid to a halt not three feet in front of me, weapons raised with fear in their nonexistent hearts as the gathered crowd steps back en masse. I suppose it might be something to do with the fact that I'm just standing there, glaring molten death upon a pale faced Guiche, perhaps it might even have to do with the fact that I've blasted the head off the first golem with the Ride Booker now in gun mode. Maybe it has something more to do with the fact that there's a field of liquid silver standing behind me. In this armor, I'm in control of the dimensional barriers and my hatred of _that word_ has started something that won't stop if I don't cut it off here and now.

The question is, do I want to?

… Aw to Hell with it.

"You know… I was going to be amicable about this. I planned only to teach you to judge others by their actions and not their appearances, but you had to go and say something _stupid_ didn't you? To say that word in my presence…" I glance at the card in my hand. Five against one is hardly fair… and I'm not gonna stand for this bullshit. "Well, it's time for the next lesson, Guiche de Gramont. A lesson in humility."

* * *

Guiche was on his hands and knees, crying his eyes out as I kept the barrel of the Ride Booker aimed at his forehead, my form reverting back to Decade. Behind me, I hear a sound of shifting gears but I pay it no mind. I only care about driving the lesson home to this little idiot.

"There are countless life-forms in the Multiverse, Guiche. Too many to name, too many to count, and yet my people _have_. We have reached the edges of the known universe and went even further. We have starred down the fire-reamed pits of Hell, we have gazed up into the sparkling clouds of Heaven. We have witnessed unspeakable horrors committed by the kindest man and virtuous acts by the worst of monsters. Countless worlds, countless _lives_, recorded and retold to the masses of my world, so that we could learn from those different yet so similar to ourselves, to not make the same mistakes, to heed the same warnings.

"Do you think that you and your pettiness is anything of note? Your birth has been recorded, your death just the same, but your story? It could end today, it could end years from now, but the truth of it is that no one will care because you, Guiche de Gramont, are worthless in the eyes of _billions_." I pull the trigger.

Guiche screams and flinches away but it doesn't matter. I had moved my arm during my little monologue and the shot hits the ground beside him. Oh look at that, I got him to wet himself, that's a score ten badass points right there. Turning back to ordinary me, I look up just in time for my little buddy to land squarely on my head with a childish giggle. And just like that, I'm back down to two… ah well, little fellows still young, he'll grow into the proper badass soon enough. I walk away from Guiche, the crowd of students parting before me except for one brave young woman who stands firmly in my way despite everything she had seen me do and knowing full well what I could do to her.

"Do you believe in me now, Louise?" I asked my strawberry-blonde haired master.

"… I do." It's a hesitant answer but it's an answer all the same.

I smile and pat her on the head, damn it she's just so freaking cute when she's all tsundere. "Good, then perhaps we can work on getting some of that belief aimed at you."

* * *

"I really don't get what you're worried about," I said not for the first time, pointedly ignoring the lavishing looks that Kirche is throwing me by keeping my gaze on a more beautiful sight. A dragon flying above in the sky, young though she may be, incredibly naïve to the point of pity, but a real dragon she is and damn it if I don't get choked up over that thought every now and again. "It's not like this Fouquet is anything to worry about even if she does possess the Staff."

Louise glared at me but it wasn't with her usual fire. She was starting to truly understand that I had seen it all and that there were things and places far worse than she could ever dare to imagine in the abysmal depths of her worst nightmare. "Do you honestly know someone worse than Fouquet?" Huh, hard to tell if she was honestly asking or being sarcastic. Ah well, I most certainly do but I don't think she'd believe me so continuing on…

"From what I've seen of her, Fouquet only seems to steal from nobles whose affairs are less than sordid. That she stole from the academy, a place of learning and carefully maintained neutrality, is surprising even for her standards, that she stole a weapon even more so. I was wrong to assume that she was stealing gold to support the family she has remaining."

Derflinger twitches in its sheathe and speaks up, sounding surprised by my words. "The family she has remaining, partner?"

I shrug. "Thieves have two reasons for doing what they do; they steal for themselves or for others. I thought Fouquet's methods were more… kindhearted… but if she's moved on to stealing weaponry that means she's in it for herself now, no matter what the family she may have think of her for it. I'm not even related to her and I'm rather ashamed of her to tell the truth, but that's more to do with her methods than anything. Summoning a mountain golem," I sighed and shook my head. "Such poor taste."

"I suppose then that you truly do know of someone better?" Longueville sounds irritated but she keeps her gaze locked on the road ahead. Silly witch, she actually thinks that I don't know who she really is? Guess she wasn't paying as close attention to the duel with Guiche as I thought. That's some relief I guess.

"The greatest of them comes to mind, the one and only thief that no one could capture. The world's greatest officer of the law turned outlaw, she who had stolen entire castles out from beneath the noses of royalty."

"That's impossible!" shouted Louise. "No one could possibly do that and get away with it!"

"No one but her," I argued gently. "She had no equal that I can think of, Louise. The entire world was her playground, no artifact, no treasure, nothing of value was safe from her. The greatest of walls, the impenetrable barrier of an ancient nation, taken in the span of a single, moonless night, a museum of arts that spanned millennia, emptied in the middle of the day, and a statue of liberty's grace carried out to sea beneath the reddened light of the setting sun. She had done this all in the span of a single day, Louise. She was truly the greatest thief of them all."

"Was?" Tabitha quirks her head at me, looking up from her book for the first time since the quest started. Ever short and to the point, aren't you Tabitha, ya little Rei wannabe? Sorry, but you ain't got shit on her even with a wonderful dragon on your side.

"Even us Archivists aren't entirely sure what became of her. Some say she retired from crime, finding the thrill all but gone. Others say that while she herself couldn't be captured, a part of her was. Her heart, a lady's one and only weakness, and ironically enough, captured by a man who could not be found by anyone, especially in the middle of a crowd…" I chuckled. "An interesting match for the illustrious Carmen Sandiego…"

* * *

Whoa… This is… different… Not exactly what I expected death to be like but then, I wasn't expecting Fouquet to actually do something smart and kill me before I could transform into Decade either… Bitch learned her lesson the last time we fought it seems. Still, gotta wonder… No clouds with angelic babes present, so not Heaven, but no ice so could that it _burns_, so not Hell… Is this Purgatory, cause if it is, I'd rather go to—

**You are different than the last one…**

… Ooooh boy… Uh… Hello?

**You do not look upon them as beasts…**

Uh… Okay, I'm going out on a limb here but I'm gonna guess you're not God… Unless God is female, which is totally okay if you are just sayin' you might want to be a bit more upfront about that and—

**Some have called me a god, a maker of my race, but I am no deity. Not anymore.**

Uh…huh…'kay… um… If you're not a god then what are you?

**I am a key to your salvation. Time is frozen, your death is imminent, and your master only an hour's time away from enslavement.**

Wardes. That son-of-a-bitch… Look, if you're here to help me than just help me! I don't have time—

**Time is immaterial. You are in my claws now, human. Your very existence hangs upon my choice for you. Now tell me… Did you mean it?**

… Did I mean what…**?**

_"I swear… on all that I am, I will protect you. Call when you have need of me, ask what you will of me, be it in my power to accomplish, I will answer and commit myself to thee. My soul, my service, is yours."_

… I said those words to Irukuku yes… Though I don't remember crying like a sissy when I said them, did you add that? No, seriously, did you, cause I wasn't crying. Nope. Don't cry, not over something like that for someone like her.

**Someone… You truly meant those words, didn't you, human?**

If I hadn't meant them I wouldn't have said them! I may not be her brother by blood but she is my sister in spirit! I don't care that her master is a poser who gives me the chilly-willies or that she's so childishly naïve that it gives me freaking cavities just to speak with her. To speak with her at all is a gift!

**You would die to protect her.**

Of course!

**Would you save her then, if it meant the death of your own heart?**

_Strawberry blonde hair, eyes so vibrantly red, and a face set in a childish pout as she berates me for ending another chapter on such a cliffhanger…_

My heart… is as important to me as my soul… I cannot live without the other.

**… That is enough.**

Whoa! Whoa, hey, where did, what are you—

**Show them the foolishness of standing between a dragon and his wrath. Say the words and release my power! CALL OUT MY NAME!**

* * *

_Third Person POV:_

Wardes' pleasant smile wasn't fake by any means, regardless of the fact that he was committing such an atrocity as forcing a young girl to marry him, binding her will to his own through the foulest of magic, and already conniving ways of killing the binder of their marriage in one fell stroke of his sword-wand and taking off to the base of Reconquista to properly arm his wife-to-be with the proper implements of a Void mage. Yes, it wasn't hard to mistake the sign of Void magic and not for the first time did Wardes commend his marvelous luck in being engaged to such a prestigious position. Louise supplied the power and he made the choice of direction. Reconquista's goals would be realized and Halkeginia would have a united flag flying by the fortnight.

Prince Wales, unaware of his steadily approaching demise, smiled genially at the couple and the knights present in the church. "If anyone has reason for these two not to be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Wardes' smile melted into a smirk, the knights were a part of Reconquista, they wouldn't object but objection came nonetheless in the form of the front walls of the church collapsing from the blows of a giant's weapon before the giant itself came bursting through.

Towering seven meters high, it would at best be called a golem but no such monolithic golem was made in the garb of a knight, especially one such as this. Pure vermillion armor carved intricately in the design of a dragon garbed for war with metallic wings spread wide and a massive trident in hand, the golem was every bit the image of a wrathful draconic god descending down from on high to smite all those who stood beneath its stunningly blue eyes.

Eyes that were set entirely upon Wardes, who was already mildly afraid of what this strange creation could do but then his own eyes fell upon the thing's clawed left hand and his heart all but stopped in his chest when it did the impossible.

It _spoke._

"_I will say this but once,_" the voice of the Gandalfr rang like a gong, deep and reverberating in the bones of those who heard it. "_Release the spell you set upon my Louise and surrender. You'll live much longer that way._"

Wardes, already stunned by this impossible feat of magic, magic that Fouquet had sworn the Gandalfr incapable of performing without his artifacts, felt a part of his cerebellum fuse when another incredible impossibility occurred next to him.

"Familiar?" Louise's eyes were wide and clear, her will shining in their pink depths as she stared open mouthed at the massive Dragon Knight that was her familiar.

… There was nothing for it then.

Wardes sword was out and moving but it was not for Louise's heart that he aimed his blade. The prince had time enough to gasp in shock as the sword pierced his heart and again when it was removed as Wardes turned to run, following in the example of his cowardly compatriots. He though distance would save him, the Gandalfr's trident not truly long enough to reach him without risk of injuring Louise. He thought that escaping through the stain glass would save him, his familiar awaiting atop the church's bell tower and answering his silent command.

He thought wrong.

"_HEAVEN SIEGE!"_ The Gandalfr raised his trident high and lightning came crashing down from a cloudless sky. A storm of thunderbolts that struck in a never-ending cycle of electrical agony until pain became impossible to comprehend and oblivion became an all-encompassing void of nothingness. Wardes was dead though his body had not yet begun to process this.

Bringing his trident down and letting the attack die out in one final, vibrant burst of heaven's might, the Dragon Knight turned to regard Louise who stared deep into the Knight's azure eyes that gleamed with a dragon's wrath. She turned and looked at the fallen prince and tears stung her eyes. She should have done something, _could_ have done something and as if reading her very heart, her familiar rebuked her in his gentle way. "_Some destinies are fated across the expanse of eternity, Louise. Sometimes, even the good die young and evil only when it is old. You cannot push back the wind Louise, you can only let it carry you, but it is you who can choose the destination._" He kneeled down and held out a massive clawed hand to her. "_Will you ride the wind with me?_"

Louise did not answer so deep into her troubled thoughts, hazy memories of Wardes speaking his plans to her, confident that his spell could not be shattered and, if such impossibility occurred, that her memory would be tarnished from the effort. He was right just as he was wrong. She could not remember his words with crystal clarity but it was not the Count's words that had her stepping into the waiting palm of her familiar.

_My Louise…_

She ducked her head, long locks hiding the redness of her face but making the trembling of her shoulders abundantly clear. She embraced his thumb tighter and whispered gently, "My Familiar."

"_Sorry?_"

"Nothing!"

* * *

"Man, I'm going to have to start wearing an iron chastity belt or something around here…" I muttered to myself while Derflinger snickers from where it resides in its sheathe. Carrying the blade was tiresome at first but it is a weight I've grown used to liking really. besides, it offers more conversation than Chaochan. Speaking of, how does she keep appearing on my head like this? I give her a half-hearted glare but she's already nestled in and sleeping soundly. She's lucky she's heavy as cotton candy or that would get annoying _real_ quick.

"Problems with the ladies, Partner?" quipped Derflinger, giggling again.

I sigh but I can't help the small smile. A sword of incredible age and awesome power, yet it is one of my most avid of listeners. Who would have thought a sword with lifetimes of stories to tell would be so interested in them itself? "Too many to count, Derf."

"Well, you have to admit, if you ust were a bit more upfront about your feelings, it wouldn't be half as bad."

"Upfront?" I scoff. "Derf, if I become anymore outspoken about them, I'll have nothing left to say at all."

"Come now, what's so bad about them though?"

"In order? Tabitha reminds me of someone that, while exceptionally cute, was responsible for the deaths of four billion people minus two. Kirche has been with so many men that even she can't remember how many of them she's actually had and I respect myself too much to be another checkmark on her list of conquests thank you very much. Siesta is sweet but she's… a daydream believer. She truly thinks of me as the knight that will take her away from all this and I'm nothing like a knight. I'm an Archivist, I'm the one who tells the stories of gallant knights and their adventures, I don't really make any of my own."

Derflinger makes a rude noise that, if it had any, I'm sure would be accompanied by a rolling of the eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I've heard that before but aren't you forgetting someone, Partner?"

"Louise is still dealing with the aftermath of Wardes' betrayal, Derflinger." I remind the sword.

"Now, I never said anything about Louise now did I?"

Oh for the love of—I can't believe I went and walked right into that one. Speaking of… having just entered Louise's room why do I feel a strange chill down my spine? I mean, the room is actually well-heated, by magic most likely, and the windows are closed so there's no draft… Wait, what's wrong with Louise? She's staring at me in a weird way, like she's really mad but her eyes are shining with tears. Oh man, why'd I do _now?_ Oh crap, did she see Siesta's attempt to show off her body to me? Order, help me out here!

"Is something the matter, Louise?" Yes, yes that's it. Play it cool and act completely guilt free because, surprise! You're actually innocent here!

"Is something the matter?" She repeats. Uh… is that a trick question you're going for there? "Is something the matter? I'll tell you if something is the matter!" Wait, why's she swaying like that? Her face is awfully red too, is she drunk or something…? "I'll tell you what… Familiar…"

Ooookay… "Louise, are you feeling alright?"

She holds out her arms to me and I step forward quickly, fearing a sudden attack of tears and what I get is a hug, expected, a bit of tears, also expected, and… WHOA! I jump back in surprise. She pinched me in the butt! She actually pinched me in the butt! The sudden bit of movement jarred Chaochan off my head but she manages to flap her way over to her little nest, somehow doing it in her sleep. I'd be amazed if I weren't currently scared out of my mind right now.

"Louise, what the—"

"I love you!" She leaps at me, enveloping me in another hug, pressing her face against my neck. Her breath tickles and I shiver as she speaks, "How can you even look at another woman when I love you so much?"

…

_We're sorry but your server has crashed, reboot in progress…_

Blink.

Blinkty blink blink… blink blink.

Did I just get a blue screen in my own _head?_ No, better yet, _what_ did Louise just say? She can't possibly, I mean I hoped—I mean suspected! I said suspected but Louise wouldn't be this forward about it! She's too tsundere for that! She'd be all shy and red-faced and threatening my livelihood and/or manhood first before she'd outright admit to anything as embarrassing as _loving_ me. Louise is never this forward and was never like this with Saito except—

Oh.

Oh no.

Oh _HELL_ no!

* * *

"MONTMORENCY!" I kick the door open to the blonde's room the moment I manage to get out of Louise's grip. Wasn't easy either, she's worse when she's asleep! What little self-control she has vanishes entirely and I now well and truly know the meaning of inappropriate touching thank you so much! At least Chaochan's watching her and I got Derflinger watching my back for a sneak attack.

"Now see here, commoner!" Montmorency glares at me but immediately falters under my own. Hers is but an irritated mouse to the dragon's eyes that are my own! I can see her heart plain as the fabric of her clothes and it is quivering in fear at my presence but hers is not the only heart in the room. Glancing to the right, I'm not surprised to see a disgruntled, but equally fearful, Guiche. Seems someone was on the way to getting lucky, well _too freaking bad!_ I'm mad as hell and I'm not calming down, damn it!

"Crimson Archivist," begins Guiche, thinking using my self-made title will calm me down. He keeps checking my waist to see if the Decade belt is there and I suppose that it's because of its absence that he hasn't gone running for the hills. That or he really does give a damn about Montmorency. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Part of the blame lies with you so you sit down and shut up!" I snap at him and he obeys instantly, adopting a cowed expression as I continue, "The meaning of it is the love potion your idiot of a girlfriend her made! The same love potion she intended for your cheating ass before Louise went and drank it by mistake!" I snarl, pointing at Montmorency who looks angry at my calling her an idiot but doesn't protest.

"Love potion?" Guiche blinks and looks over to Montmorency who suddenly finds the ceiling rather interesting. "Montmorency?"

"Well, you see, it was an accident really and—"

"I. Don't. Care." I growl, getting in the blonde's face, towering over her and glaring draconic death into her eyes. An unwanted gift that I'm utilizing now. I can see her heart plain as day and she can see the change in my eyes, pupils narrowing into thin, reptilian slits, bright blue turning ancient amber.

"Do you even realize what you have done? You don't do you? I _know_ of love potions, Montmorency. I've seen the kind of damage that can result from them. Here's an example. You dose Guiche and he begins to treat you like a queen, but then the attention becomes too much. Every moment he's awake he spends attempting to please you until those attempts become unwanted. You try to break away from him but it's too late, he's become obsessed. If he can't live with you then he won't live without you. He'll kill anyone he feels is a threat to the the two of you being together and hurt those who bring you nothing but strife. He'll do everything he can to make you love him again until he loses patience and takes what he wants, what your drug _makes_ him want. _That_ is what love potions do to the intended victim, Montmorency."

Guiche is looking decidedly green and Montmorency herself is shaking, face pale and horrified but I'm far from done. I'm mad as hell and this is merely the opening act.

"But you made a mistake. You didn't plan for the worst, that someone else would take the love potion you intended for Guiche. A love potion with a limitation of love at first sight. That means if I hadn't been the first person she saw, Louise would have attached herself to anyone she happened to glance upon. It is only because she attached herself to _me_ that I don't see to it that Princess Henrietta, whom I happen to share a first-name basis with thank you very much, is made aware of this. I don't know the penalty for accidentally dosing someone with a love potion but I'm sure it is a heavy price wouldn't you say Montmorency?"

She's crying now, good, then perhaps I can wrap this up with some kind of efficiency.

"But I'm not going to do that. You can make this all go away Montmorency. All you have to do is give me the cure to the love potion and this will become one those stories we all laugh about later on in life."

"A c-c-cure? But-But I can't make a cure! I don't have all the ingredients necessary to make one!"

I smile and the two of them jump back like startled kittens. God, do I love using the patented Alucard smile. You know, that one that says I'm so freaking thirsty for some fresh blood that it is only this smile on my face that's stopping me from rendering you all limb from limb.

Have I mentioned already that I'm mad as hell?

"Then I suggest you _get_ those ingredients, Montmorency. Because while I promise to not inform Henrietta of this I will gladly inform someone _worse_ than her. Louise's mother."

"Vallière's mother?" gasped Guiche, finally finding his voice. "How could she possibly be—"

"Louise's mother happens to be Karin the Heavy Wind." I interrupt and boy do I wish I had camera right now, the looks on their faces… "So Montmorency… about those ingredients?"

* * *

This… Can I really do this? This isn't Wardes or that necromancer wannabe here… These are soldiers fighting for a cause that they believe is just. That goddamn general… I _knew_ this was coming but I didn't plan for it enough! I couldn't stop it from happening just like everything else that's happened! DAMN IT! What am I doing here then if I can't do anything more than what Saito could?

WHAT IS THE GODDAMN POINT?

…

Do I really expect an answer…? Stupid.

"Hey… Partner?"

"Yes, Derflinger?" Can't be a Kamen Rider because Riders don't kill people…

"You alright? You've been awfully quiet since we entered into this fellow's, what'd you call it, cockpit?"

"Just thinking is all… You've been in a lot of battles right?" Can't use the armor because it's too magical for the Gandalfr runes, I got lucky the first time, I won't a second…

"More than I can remember," said the sword, sounding strangely serious.

"In those battles did you… have any kind of choice? I mean, did what you…" I'm all out of options here… I don't even know if this will work or even if I want it to…

"Kill people? I'm a sword, Partner. Killing was the primary reason I was forged."

I scowled at the coldness of the sword's words. "That doesn't matter! It doesn't matter the body you possess, you have a heart and a soul, Derflinger! A sword doesn't weep for lovers reunited, a sword doesn't laugh at the antics of a bumbling fool, a sword doesn't _care_ about anyone or anything."

"… I suppose you are right but then, we're not talking about me here are we?"

"I'm not… I am an _Archivist_, Derf… We are not meant to kill. We are supposed to learn from the mistakes of others as well as ourselves, to be beyond this kind of senselessness…"

"You rarely talk about your own world, Partner… Didn't you have any wars of your own?"

"… In my lifetime, none that I was personally involved in but… there two wars that encompassed the entire world, the last one showed us the kind of monstrous depravity an entire _nation_ can commit when but a single madman stands at its head. Did you know, the very first nation those monsters invaded was their own? They turned a once proud country and painted its flag red, white, and black. The colors of blood, bone, and ash… My own grandfather served in that country's armed forces not for their ideals but because he, as a soldier, was told to fight his country's enemies. He believed in his country, not the twisted ideals that it had adopted. These soldiers… these _people_ are the same… aren't they?"

"Many of them are, most likely, but it matters not the reasons why they fight but that they are willing to die for those reasons. Be it by you or anyone else, these soldiers are willing to die for their belief just as I'm sure your grandfather did. It is not the act of killing that makes someone evil, Partner, it's the reasons behind it. A man may kill, not to protect to a country that isn't even his, but for those who dwell in that country, those who share a part of him that he can never take back."

"… They're coming." I take the controls in hand and think for a moment. I look up into the top of the cockpit, the light of the Gandalfr runes casting an eerie glow along the walls. "Look… I don't pretend to know everything about you but… if there's even a _spark_ of sentiency within you then please… _Please_ help me save them."

Silence… Then I guess this—

"_PROUD AND SO GLORIOUS! STANDING BEFORE OF US! OUR SWORDS WILL SHINE BRIGHT IN THE SKY!_"

"Jumping Jehoshaphat!" I nearly leap out of my skin at the sudden noise and Derflinger, the traitor, laughs at my reaction. I search around for the source, half frantic that the noise could be heard outside the cockpit and am surprised to see my iPod somehow connected to the controls. When did it—_How_ did it? God, the bloody thing really _is_ possessed!

"_WHEN UNITED WE COME TO THE LAND OF THE SUN! WITH THE HEART OF A DRAGON WE RIDE!_"

Slowly, I start to smile and as the song continues my smile grows into a grin.

"_WE ARE FLYING ON WINGS IN WINTER SKY WITH FIRE BURNING DEEP INSIDE! WE ARE WARRIORS OF ENDLESS TIME FOREVER AND ON! ON WINGS OF STEEL AN ANCIENT FLIGHT WE SEE THE POWERS THAT UNITE! THE GODS WILL NOW SEND US A SIGN OF BATTLE ONCE MORE!_"

"Okay, I get it! I get it!" I laugh and the volume lowers but the song still continues and the cockpit bobs to the music.

"_Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar! Where the fights will be raging for now and for more! When united we come and divided they fall! Tonight you will witness it all!_"

"I get it…" I grip the controls tightly and the Gandalfr runes reignite into an almost blinding light and the screens come alive as a lion's roar echoes into the night. "Let's ride!"

* * *

_Third Person POV:_

Louise gripped the railing of the airship as she stared back to the shrinking land far below, screaming a single name, over and over again until her voice ran hoarse and she collapsed weeping. A ring glistened on her left hand, a circular carved diamond thrumming with light to signify that the wearer of its twin was alive still but so deep into despair, Louise had no time to considering anything so optimistic.

There's a flash of light that she does not see and soon the ship trembles but she brushes it off as turbulence but the trembling of the wind is soon accompanied by a sound of terrifying thunder. Louise leaps to her feet and looks down below but the cause cannot be seen and the land is too far away to see anything… and yet, there, just at the Cliffside she could almost swear she saw. She screams in fright as more bursts of blinding lights shatter the darkness of the light and the roars of explosions rock the quietness of the night. Streams of light, starbursts that explode in massive fireballs and then—

Nothing…

It is quiet once more. The rest of the passengers surrounded Louise, none standing closer than those she could honestly call her friends. They stand with her, knowing as she does the source of the strange event that has the crew and other refugees whispering amongst themselves in fear and wonder. They stand and watch with her in hope of witnessing another one of her familiar's impossible miracles but it is all in vain. Nothing else comes forth into the night and one-by-one, the crowd disperses save for Louise. No, she stands and remains standing in wait for how long, minutes or hours, she cannot say because in the end it did not matter.

She was the first to see.

Wings of fire, blazing brightly in the night, a golden horn piercing through the winds like the lance of a knight, and crimson iron that is the flesh of the regal beast, the scion of the striped predator and the queen of beasts. A roar echoes into the night as the beast approaches with increasing speed, gleaming amber eyes shining like meteors in the blackness. Though she can't hear it, she's sure her familiar is laughing within the cockpit of that mechanical beast and though she too is laughing with delight, tears of relief flowing down from her eyes, thoughts of vengeance for the emotional turmoil he has put her through run rampant in her mind.

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_A Second's Choice_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

In Memoriam the Crimson Archivist…

May You Live Forever…


	38. A Second's Choice

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_A Second's Choice_"

War… It is as beautiful as it is ugly, a delicate thing that can shatter with the slightest touch and yet as tough as the purest diamond and just as opaque even to those who have begun such things, never mind those fortunate enough to end it. War is a brutal word for change, for it is often the desire to change that sparks the flames of war in the first place. These changes are for good or for bad, it does not matter really because it is the want behind those changes that drive scores of people to fight against each other for the right to embrace that change. Friends fighting enemies united in shared mutuality, fighting within families, nations battling nations bigger or smaller, perhaps even the whole wide world against but a single individual…

Or that individual against the entire world…

"_I beg of you…_"

War never travels alone. It is forever riding with those whose affairs come almost hand-in-hand with one another. Death is always first in line, sometimes even before war because what better spark is there for war than the death of one well-loved individual or the immeasurable deaths of innocents? Famine follows but it is the kind of hunger that differs. The hunger for power unconquerable, the thirst for riches untold, or for land of glorious renown and resource; these are all driving forces but rare is it that war truly starts from famine's cruel and uncaring touch. Pestilence is last and for good reason. Pestilence is disease and sickness whether it is of the body and mind, or the heart and the soul. War is change and its changes bring out the worst in people. It can turn a kind and caring soul into a bloodthirsty monster but just the same, it can turn a weak and whimpering fool into a strong, capable warrior.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

Battle is fierce and quick, an instant to the seeming eternity of war. So much can happen in a battle, it can make or break the tide of war. Battle is the screams of the dying, the roars of the living, the marching of death as it cries for the ending of lives in the thunder of guns. Time is infinite yet fleeting, opportunity passing with every second, death approaching and brushing past with cold shivers as the one beside you falls towards oblivion while another, so thirsty for more, rushes ahead.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

The united races are fighting with everything they have to combat against a threat ancient when they were still too young to leave the safety of the trees and the comforting darkness of the caves. Arrows of light pierced through the overwhelming army of bloodied steel as iron ships fall like meteors against the one amazing individual that has turned enemies into allies.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

A roar that shakes the heavens, shining arrows falling again only to cease as the attacker becomes the defender, the enemy's champion flying forth in challenge with black wings spread wide, teeth still red with fresh blood. It thirsts, its sickened mind not allowing it to see the inevitable outcome. It doesn't care so long as one more may die by its power and one strike from its blackened blades does hit true.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

It screams with joy and fury, it struck its enemy's heart but the enemy still lived, taken away from battle, from the war that encompassed the world.

In the starless night sky above, a blue moon shines alone…

* * *

The thunder of another explosion followed by the jeers of her classmates was something to be expected. A cruel routine Louise had resigned herself to since her second month at the academy, when she fully realized they were far more eyes to watch her, to judge her worthlessness. Born from long practice, she easily stood against the wind generated from the blast but with her eyes closed she did not see what her classmates did and so had no idea why they were so quietly whispering amongst themselves until she opened her eyes to see for herself.

An armored warrior mage, standing on his last legs beside his own familiar as he fought against the encroaching hands of death, blood flowing like water from the gaping wound in his torso where the remains of his lungs could be seen feebly struggling for air. In one gauntleted hand, a strange sort of gun was clutched surprisingly tight and the other lay against the azure scales that helped carry the warrior mage to this place, a place where his body would find a peaceful release from the agony it had endured, but not yet. There was still one last thing to do. Pained rusty-red eyes found Louise's own and in them he found power and something a bit more like himself, when once he believed in such a thing as happily-ever-after. This girl… she could carry on where he could not, continuing the story until its end.

His eyes closed and he fell to the ground, dead before his face felt the grass. The whispering of the students grew as Professor Colbert shuffled forward, experience telling him that it was too late but hope springing eternal that the would-be familiar might still live, when he was met by an ethereal field of green light that stood as a barrier against him, the man, and the beast that cast it forth.

One long horn reached gracefully down, pressing gently against the warrior mage's shoulder. A soft whine, a plea that this was but a cruel joke on the mage's part, and the urging became almost fanatic until realization sunk in. The armored head rose up, horn aimed straight up into the sky and the beast screamed its loss. Wings spread wide against the heavens, demanding answers that would not come. The shield of light remained strong even as the beast slumped down to the earth, head resting gently across the body of its rider as tears started falling from eyes so like the man's own, eyes that soon looked up as one managed to pass through the shield like it was naught but air.

Louise blinked away the weird tingles she felt across her skin from crossing the barrier before turning her attention fully to the beast as it rose to its full height. It towered over her, much like everything always seemed to, but it was not just a physical presence that seemed to dominate against her. There was something else within this beast, a power and wisdom unlike anything she had ever known and Louise knew she had no right to ask, so soon after, but if anything was to be done for the man who lay down his life fighting alongside this beast, it had to let him go, the sooner the better. She could only imagine what the Church would do to retrieve such a rare species as this, one once tamed as a familiar…

"I'm sorry… I did not know him but… I'm sure he died fighting for a good cause…" Louise flushed and looked away from those judging eyes, worse than all her classmates combined. "I… don't know how much you can understand me, if the runes he placed upon you are even still in effect but… he was summoned here to be my familiar just as you are his…" Looking away, she did not see the amused glint in the beast's eyes, so she continued, "It is not generally done but, if you are willing, I would like to take you as my familiar?"

* * *

They buried the warrior mage beneath the roots of the Academy's Tree of Jericho, the one tree allowed on the academy grounds both for its incredible age and remarkable history. The proper funeral rites were observed as best as they were able and Mrs. Chevreuse was even kind enough to create a gravestone for the fallen warrior. It held little text, merely a phrase that a warrior from a far-off land lay buried beneath the roots of the great tree. At least, it had when it was first laid atop the freshly turned earth.

Now it said something entirely different.

"Here Lies Keil Arzach. Forever A Friend & Champion of the Three Races…" Louise looked up into the rusty-red eyes of her familiar. "Did you do this?"

Nod.

"… I'm almost scared to ask how you managed…" So many things, the alteration for one, the words second, and the language… The same runes that were only used in the upper classes of the nobility, for the kind of spells that required more than spoken words to work. She turned once more to gaze upon the gravestone and noted a symbol lay beneath the words. She kneeled down to get a better look and saw what resembled her familiar if only vaguely so in shape, carved into a tight circle. Louise reached out to touch the crest but then thought better of it and rose to her feet.

"Come on, let's see about getting you some food that you'll actually try and eat…"

* * *

The Exhibition of Familiars was going rather splendidly given the fact that the majority that had performed thus far had been those with plain, ordinary familiars. Louise knew that, for all his oddities, that her familiar was anything but that and she thanked the Founder twice more for blessing her with the chance of performing first before that wretched Zerbst.

"Next up, Miss Louise de La Vallière." Professor Colbert announced.

Louise swallowed her nerves. "Showtime… Are you ready for this?"

Rusty-red eyes glanced up at her and silently returned the question, _Are you?_

"No. No, I'm not… but I'm not going to back out now! Let's do this thing!"

Her familiar roared just as the curtains pulled back, running across the stage and leaping forward over the heads of the audience of students with powerful wings carrying them higher into the air. Sitting astride her familiar's back, just behind his wings, Louise couldn't help the wild bit of laughter. This wasn't the first time she had flown with her familiar and it certainly wouldn't be the last, but the feeling, the exhilaration! It was as though the colors of the world become brighter, the smells sharper, and the sounds clearer!

Her familiar carried them higher and higher into the sky until they were almost lost amidst the blueness of the sky, halting as intelligent eyes narrowed and glared downwards at the Tower of the Void where a mountain golem rose from the earth, its creator standing astride its nonexistent head.

"What's-AAAAH!" Louise screamed as her familiar suddenly dived downwards towards the massive magical-constructed monolith. Her scream was overshadowed by her familiar's own as light gathered in his jaws and, for a brief moment, Louise could have sworn she suddenly saw circles of red light appear across the golem's body. The light that was gathered in her familiar's jaw launched forth as thin beams of power that tore through the golem like flaming arrows through thin cloth but the artificial creation was far from defeated though its creator was sufficiently surprised by the attack, no more so than Louise herself.

"Since when can you do that?" The golem raised its arm, spikes appearing along its surface as the holes in its body slowly began to seal up. "Never mind, do it again! Do it again!"

Her familiar need not be told a third time, another volley was already underway as he flew through the storm of stone spears, coming dangerously close to impalement more times than Louise cared to count. She clung helplessly to his back and screamed as one such spear nearly tore her head clean off her shoulders. Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning in her head, the image of the warrior's gun, the very weapon she still carried on her person though she knew not why, flashed across her mind with two words in accompaniment.

**"Use it."**

Louise didn't know if that was her conscious talking, for it was she hoped she didn't see whatever form it had that could make such a deep reverberating voice, or something else entirely but she obeyed it without pause. She knew how to use a gun, at her mother's recommendation, and she had even practiced with a small firearm once before and had been scared witless at the loud cracking noise it made upon firing.

Imagine then, her surprise when, instead of a bullet of iron, she got instead a bolt of powered light that exploded upon contact with the golem's wrist, dislocating its left hand entirely. Louise was incredibly surprised and disappointed at this. Surprised at the sheer amount of destructive power the small weapon possessed and disappointed because, well… she had been aiming at the golem's face. Still… "Wow…"

* * *

There are no quick answers to any problem and other such nonsense that really doesn't help relieve the aggravation that often comes from pulling daily long-nights in the Academy's illustrious library, particularly when those long nights are spent in search of answers to impossible questions, too many to count and too difficult to decipher on their own. Colbert knew that Louise held more magical power than any of her peers, she'd have to in order to make such grand explosions from the tiniest of spells, but it was the matter of _why_ that was aggravating the teacher so much. No, that was but a piece of the puzzle, a small one at that. No, the greatest pieces came entirely from young Louise's familiar, that draconic beast of azure scale and cold iron armor that once carried upon its back, a warrior wielding a weapon as impossible as the warrior's majestic steed.

The beast's abilities were beyond anything he had ever read about, not quite magic and not quite biological either. Creating shields of light that could withstand the punch of a mountain golem without any visible strain… Beams of condensed sunlight flowing like flaming arrows from its mouth…

Wait… arrows?

Professor Colbert slammed the book shut and quickly ran through the halls of the library, the light of his staff guiding him through the tomes until he reached the eldest, most precious, of the school's books. A diary that predated the time of the Founding of Magic; written in a language that Founder Brimir himself had not been able to fully decipher in his lifetime. He carefully opened the ancient book, casting an additional spell of protection upon the fragile pages within before turning them, eyes scanning the incomprehensible words and strange illustrations until he found exactly what he was looking for, the one small section of the diary that Brimir had managed to translate before his untimely death.

"Appearing only in times of great upheaval… preceded by violent storms it flies as both a harbinger of destruction and a divine being of retribution… Firing arrows of light and flying upon the wings of destiny, only a chosen soul with the heart of a dragon may be claimed as its rider and, together, they become as one being. Chosen by Fate and marked by Destiny to forever be remembered as…

"Panzer Dragoon…"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_The Eyes Have It_"

OR

"_A Master of Arms_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

_Panzer Dragoon_… Is a forgotten treasure for me. It was one of my first all-time favorite games that has spawned quite a few sequels and yet has never grown beyond the popularity of the subculture of fans that the first game had created. This story, like the Silver Rathalos, was merely another play at a quasi-sentient animal being summoned as Louise's familiar, more specifically one from a time where it was _technology_ not magic that was the ruling force, and yes, I say time as in the PAST of Halkeginia, where man, elf, and a third race, had been united against a common foe.

This idea is actually canon if you can believe that, just a bit more… creative licensing on my part. Not much has been revealed of the past in _Familiar of Zero_, only that the elves and humans had a common enemy which held a level of technology only slightly more advanced than our own. I'd go into it more but then, that's what the "Zero no Tsukaima Wiki" is for people.

Anyway, I chose the dragon from the first _Panzer Dragoon_ game for three reasons. First, as I said, it is an old favorite of mine and I've been feeling nostalgic lately. Second, I wanted to play around with the idea of Louise (mistakenly) believing she had summoned someone else's familiar. It is an idea that was suggested to me once before and it wasn't until I replayed _Panzer Dragoon_ that inspiration struck me. Third… I _did_ promise a SEGA character did I not?

Seriously though, this story was another plaything that I really can't imagine going anywhere. The trouble with pure beasty familiars is that it takes away from the "romance" quality in _Familiar of Zero_ and the massive amounts of hilarity to be had with such situations. Not to say that writing them aren't fun and that a good chunk of them can be done just that this particular one isn't one of them.

Now as I'm sure some have noticed, there are two titles upcoming. The reason for this is simple. I keep bouncing back and forth between them and can't seem to settle on finishing one. It doesn't help that I'm still wallowing in the mires of nostalgia and on that note I've an announcement to make:

* * *

**_ANOTHER_**** VOTING CHALLENGE:**

Having been feeling so nostalgic as of late, I started perusing through my old cartoons and noticed a particular trend in the 90's, namely that a lot of super-hero teams consisted of anthropomorphic individuals. From cats and dogs to sharks and dinosaurs, the teams were all versatile and filled with so many wonderful characters that I'm having a hard time picking them out so I'm leaving the choice up to you! Simply head to my profile page and select the top three teams that should contribute ONE member to this story. Only one team may win and only the winning team will be announced, not the member, two one-shots hence.


	39. The Eyes Have It

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The Eyes Have It_"

Once again, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière was the center of everyone's attention and once again, it was proving to be a feeling she was growing to dislike, even fear. Not to say that she didn't enjoy attention, who didn't really, but there was the reason why those present were eyeing her like a dragon about to rampage and slowly edging away from her. Each and every spell she had ever casted, from the most simplest of magic to the most complex enchantment ended all the same, an explosion of such magnitude that, frankly speaking, Louise was still amazed that she hadn't earned a fatality rate to add beneath the list of extensive property damage.

However, today was to be different. It _had_ to be different. Her entire life revolved entirely around this one successful casting of magic, the sacred ritual of summoning a familiar spirit. In six thousand years since Founder Brimir first brought the ways of magic to the people, none have ever failed in this rite and Louise would be damned if she'd be the first.

Sad as it is, that would very likely happen should she fail.

"I beg of you… my servant who lives somewhere in the universe!" Louise's grip on her wand was like a vice and she raised high into the air as she could, standing on the tips of her toes even as though the added height would help call forth the proper magic. "Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart!" The chant in itself was not the standard because frankly being there wasn't one. The ritual was usually done in silence and only those who felt a need to showboat a little bothered with vocalization, a lie that Louise tell should anyone ask rather than tell the truth of her desperation. "Answer to my guidance!"

Louise brought her wand down before her, aiming its tip at the ground before her. A second's time was time enough for elation to set in before it was brutally crushed by disappointment as another massive blast occurred from her attempt at magic. Her classmates should really have been prepared for the blast having spent a year with the girl already but even so they were cast right off their feet from the force. To their credit, the familiars, who were largely unused to such explosive results of magic, maintained enough cool to keep their stampede down to only a bit of mad screeching and running about like chickens, with one such familiar leading them on in the proper manner becoming such a cowardly fowl.

The smoke cleared and the students felt elation that their brief bit of misery was rewarded with a clear sign of failure for the infamous Zero while the familiars froze at the sight with terror and awe in their eyes. For you see, there sitting before Louise plain as day and twice as natural, was a stone.

A simple, white stone only a bit bigger than herself but a stone nonetheless.

"This makes all you said worth it! I never would have guessed you'd summon a rock, Louise!"

"That's our Louise, always going above our expectations!"

"Well, at least we know her element now right?"

Their words did nothing more than twist the knife further but then, a small ray of hope alight in her hope as Louise turned desperately to her teacher. "Professor Colbert!" Louise shouted desperately, the only one who had stood calmly against the explosive result of her magic with nary a twitch of his fingers.

"Yes, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning once more!" begged Louise.

But Colbert shook his head, refusing the idea. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?" she cried as tears became evident in the corner of her eyes.

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar which is precisely what you just did." He allowed a small pause as he stared at the rock with his eyes narrowing just the slightest bit before a sly smile started on his face. He could feel the heartbeat within and knew that he'd have to speak with Headmaster Osmond about including a biology course if no-one could see the stone for what it truly was. "No matter how unorthodox it might be, you cannot simply change the familiar once you have summoned it. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to accept it as yours, so please just continue with the ritual."

Louise bowed her head, shoulders trembling with her little hands clenched tight enough to nearly snap her wand asunder. She mechanically marched forward until she was an arm's length from the stone and stared the incantation. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being," Here, she took a deep shuddering breath before continuing,  
"and make it my familiar." She tapped the stone once before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on its warm surface and…

_Wait…_ She blinked in surprise. _Why is it warm?_ There came a sudden thumping noise as something flickered off the smooth surface of the stone and the sound came again, louder this time. The sound increased in volume as more light started to shine not upon the stone but from within and Louise realized the noise for what it was. "A heartbeat?"

Light, pure and brilliant than any sun's rays could ever hope to achieve, shot upwards from the stone, creating a massive pillar that pierced straight up into the sky as the beat of a massive heart was overshadowed by a terrifying roar of a beast freshly awakened from a primordial slumber. No one saw what happened next, their eyes blinded by the intensity of the light and their ears still ringing from the monstrous roar. All that anyone knew for sure that, where once there was a simple, if not absurdly white, stone there now was a young, and obscenely nude, woman crouched on her hands and knees before Louise with the sigils of the binding between master and familiar marking the flesh of her left hand.

The woman's hair was incredibly long and an impossible shade of white in that it was so pristine, so perfectly clean, that it seemed to possess a glow all to its own. Her head rose slowly, pale locks falling past a face of pure alabaster, to reveal eyes that at best could be described as the culmination of the color blue. That is to say that any comparison to those who share the same color would be a shameful one for nothing but her eyes could ever reach such perfection of color.

She looked up into Louise's eyes with that startling shade of alluring azure and asked but a single sentence, whispered in a soft voice that could make angels weep for joy of hearing it. "You who called for me in the shadows of death, forever and a day will I be yours to command. What is your command, My Master?"

"Wh-Who _are_ you?"

The woman blinked and for the briefest moment, Louise could have sworn she had seen a smile on her face, the kind given to someone that had passed a test they had unknowingly been given. "My name is Kisara."

* * *

The Exhibition of Familiars was not as it sounded yet was precisely that and more. When Louise first told her familiar of it, Kisara had assumed it a literal show of the familiars and perhaps a display of some ability unique to them. Her familiar was right of course but she hadn't the full story. It was to be a duet, a performance of master and familiar working as one to display their greatness to the crowd and, most importantly, the judges visiting from the palace. That her princess was a close childhood friend was not as surprising to Louise's familiar but what was startling was the sad familiarity in the white-haired woman's blue eyes. All that she said of Louise's friendship to the princess was that it was another small similarity that Louise shared with Kisara's former master. That she had a master before her was surprising enough to Louise but to hear her familiar's next words made for an uneasy night of sleep before the Exhibition.

"I died for him Master just as I will die gladly for you."

These words were enough to keep her awake for a bit into the night but it was a vast load of other things that weighed like boulders on Louise's mind. Her inability to do anything of equal grace to her familiar, who could make the simple act of walking appear like a dance reserved for the grace of angels, was bad enough but that her familiar had been called, by that poetic two-timing idiot no less, as "Beauty Incarnate"… Louise's self-esteem had been lacking before and all that held it there was that she could, at the very least, boast that her familiar was the most beautiful of them all and do her best to ignore the rude comparison made between her and Kisara.

Now the Exhibition was into its first hour and two more were scheduled to perform before Louise, giving her at least fifteen minutes of time to try and conceive an ideal performance beyond a simple introduction though that's not exactly what she was doing…

"Are you well, Master?"

Kisara had good reason for her concern as Louise had been pacing in circles for a good hour now. It wouldn't be so bad if the little pink-haired mage hadn't decided to make the entirety of the academy grounds her track and was now well into her seventh lap. Kisara glanced up and saw that the sun was nearing its zenith, their time to perform rapidly approaching as they neared the academy's central tower.

Louise finally stopped and released an aggressive exhalation of breath. "No, no I'm not! I have absolutely no idea what to do for the Exhibition! Oh Founder, if I fail again and in front of Princess Henrietta no less! Oh God, strike me down here and now!" The earth trembled as a massive foot composed of stone stomped onto the ground not mere meters away from Louise who paled to a ghostly white. "I didn't mean it…" She squeaked.

"Looks like you're out of luck." Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth, one of, if not the, most dreaded thieves in all of Halkeginia stood regally atop the massively mountainous monolith that was her golem, a rare style of earth magic only the royalty could ever hope to match. The magical construct snatched up the stunned Louise with surprising speed and she screamed for her life as it brought her high into the air.

"Master!" It was the first real emotion to come out of Kisara's mouth since she had been a summoned and it was soon replaced by another. Her azure eyes narrowed into angry slits as she glared at Fouquet, who took a half-step back from the intensity of the Glare, which was so fierce that the very word itself needed capitalization for the full-effect to be realized. "Release her."

Fouquet would have thought of something witty to say, perhaps even joke that she'd do just that if the woman tried to bring the attention of the princess and her contingent of knights to the scene but a faint little voice of preservation told her that would be a bad idea so she opted for something worse. "Sorry, but I'm afraid you'll both have to die. Your master just has the misfortune of going before you."

Kisara's eyes widened and she screamed—no, not such a pale sound. It was a _roar_, ferocious as a wrathful god and it brought Fouquet to her knees as she tried to block out the terrifying sound from her ears. Light poured upwards into a massive beam from the familiar as she roared again. The pillar vanished upwards into the clouds, leaving an empty earth where the familiar once stood. Gaining some of her wits back, and foolhardily thinking that the familiar had abandoned her master, Fouquet turned to regard Louise's reaction only to see the girl staring heavenward with a wide, gaping mouth. The thief turned and matched the expression with a frightened squeak for there, rapidly approaching with another roar of primordial fury, was a _dragon_.

A dragon whose scales are as white as freshly fallen snow and eyes that make a mockery of the color blue…

The Blue-Eyed White Dragon's mouth, already opened from its roar, lit up with an intense light that shot forth from its fang-lined maw in a stream of pure destruction that blasted straight through the golem's torso and sent the remains to fall in an avalanche of stone to the ground below. Louise had time enough to scream for her life before she was suddenly grasped in the gentle claws of her familiar while Fouquet was gripped none-too-gently in the other paw.

Louise stared up into the blue eyes of the dragon and stuttered, "K-Kisara…?"

The dragon's head bobbed along its generous length of neck before it turned in the air and flew back to the Exhibition stage just in time to hear Professor Colbert call out to the audience, "Next up, Miss Louise de La Vallière."

* * *

"…" Kisara murmured, looking over the curling text of the letter for the third time, trying to make sense of what she was reading. Her master had decided to answer the Princess Henrietta's call to arms, far from unexpected. That she was to ride in the front lines with the princess was troubling but then, hers was the most powerful master at the school. Then there came the crux of the matter.

Louise had left her behind.

_Why?_

'To protect you', the letter had said, 'so you don't make the same sacrifice', it had said… Had Louise taken her words to heart? Did Louise really believe that she would die for her and _stay_ dead? Kisara was not a human being, as was proved with the whole Fouquet debacle, but Louise still misbelieved that she was a _mortal_ being, that she would age, that she would grow sick, that she would die and _stay dead_. No, worse than all of that, Louise thought that Kisara, for all her power and ability, would truly listen to this latest and most foolhardy command without a fight, that she would let _her master die._

Louise was wrong and it was time to prove it as such.

The window blew open and an instant, gone was the human form, replaced now with that of a stunning white dragon with eyes that brought shame to the color blue and faster than those eyes could blink, she was gone in a blazing trail of light and in another, she was hovering over the battlefield with her master down below her. Ignoring the cries of shock and alarm down below, Kisara gazed over the battlefield and scowled at what she saw. An entire army's worth of mages on dragonback. None strong enough to contend against her in single combat but far too many to not be overwhelmed and fast though she was, her power relied on brutal, overwhelming force and not stunningly incredible speed.

Her neck arched as she roared her fury upon the advancing armies as light exploded outwards from her form before coming back to safe harbor beneath scales of purest white. Her body, already quite big, swelled even larger to three times her original towering height but her sudden vastness in size was but a small difference, a minor change to what happened neck. A pair of heads, totaling the number in three, appeared from the base of her neck and joined her in her sonorous song of sulfurous fury. A distinct marking sat atop the brows of the three heads, a sigil of power unrivaled and supremacy unarguable.

The advancing dragons immediately halted in their advance; self-preservation even stronger than the obedience of their masters' will. The airships continued forth, leading their snail's pace with a volley of mage fire and cannonballs. The Blue Eyed Dragon, nay, the _Ultimate Dragon_, sneered as fire fell to embers beneath her wings and spheres of cold iron rebound like leaves upon her snow white scales. Kisara's jaws opened wide as motes of light gathered into a slowly growing ball that nestled gently between her fangs. The left head's mouth opened wide as another ball of energy gathered in its jaws, its actions mirrored by the second, and farther down below, Louise realized what was to occur next.

"Princess, we must retreat!"

"What?" Princess Henrietta turned to her in confusion. "Why would we—"

The light in the jaws of her familiar were almost blinding, she didn't have time to be diplomatic about it. "It was my familiar that leveled half of Albion when she was in her natural form, Princess! Now she has _three times_ that power!"

"… Move back! Everyone, move—"

First, there was light, pure and blinding. Next was the roar of power unleashed in a single massive blast that was deafening even to those several miles away. Finally there came a tremble of the earth and sky alike, both quaking to the overwhelming force as a force of four thousand five hundred was instantly reduced to zero. The heads stretched high and roared once more for flawless victory.

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_A Master of Arms_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Seems like only yesterday that I wrote a Yu-Gi-Oh! Monster as a familiar though, to be fair, Exodia was kind of overkill. Not that the Blue Eyes, or rather Kisara, is either. Like Exodia before her, Kisara is the living incarnation of the Blue Eyes and its various evolutions meaning that she can assume the forms of Regular, Ultimate, and Shining form. Now before anyone can proclaim Mary Sue, let me make some points clear.

First and foremost, the longer she stays in dragon form, she slowly starts to lose control of herself and get out of control. The time limit shrinks faster with the increase of her power and even then, she can't maintain Ultimate or Shining form for long. In point of fact, because of Shining's abilities she "dies" in that she goes into a coma like state for days, if not weeks at a time. I thought of including Shining in this chapter with the Battle of Saxe-Gotha but… as much as I like the Blue Eyes, I never quite liked Shining. Seemed like a let down after Ultimate really…

Second, there's Kisara herself. She hates fighting and her dragon forms even more so. Unless it is a matter of life or death for Louise she will NOT go dragon, not even if it meant saving her own life. That being said though, any attempts to control her by means of threatening Louise would be met with a "Burst Stream of Destruction" to the face. As Louise said, Kisara leveled most of Albion in killing Wardes.

Her relationship with Louise would be interesting in so much that Louise is daunted by her in the beginning as Kisara is the epitome of beauty and when the truth is revealed, for the most part, that feeling would change from fear to admiration because Kisara is the most powerful dragon in all of existence and yet does not care the least for war or anyone else but her master, Louise. They would develop a sisterly relationship, if not a mother-daughter though, if it did, it'd make for some interesting situations with Sylpheed who sees Kisara as a matronly figure.

As much as I'd love to flesh this story out further, I find myself running into a similar problem as I had with Exodia and Wolverine. While Kisara is powerful, and not without her fair share of weaknesses, there's very little in all of Halkeginia that could compete with her on even ground. Cheating or trickery might give an edge but even a near hit from her "Burst Stream" could seriously injure, if not kill, her opponent. Still, I'll admit that I might come back to this story in a future Addendum.

* * *

**VOTING CHALLENGE NOTE:** Only after posting it do I realize how silly it was of me to have the TMNT on the list of choices. I shan't quote numbers but needless to say, they've gone past the finish line and into the winner's circle on the first day alone. That being said though, I shall amend my earlier statement to the voting challenge. While the TMNT are clear winners and one of their number shall appear soon, I will allow one more team to succeed them, perhaps even two if there's another tie, so if anyone hasn't voted for their choice team, get to my profile page and vote!


	40. A Master of Arms

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_A Master of Arms_"

What is power? Is it a matter of physical strength, to rip the roots of mountains free from the earth? Is a matter of spiritual might, of an unbreakable will against a thousand more or a single, all-encompassing, one? Does it have something to do with skill of combat, of mastery over one's weapon before one's self and vice versa? Suppose it is all that and more, what then? What use is all that power, all that skill, when swords break like wood in your hands and shields crumble as ash to the wind? What use is pure, physical might, when there's not a weapon in all of creation to be had that can support you, can stand with you, can be every bit your equal as it is your superior?

So he searched.

So he sought.

So he _found_.

A walking armory some have come to call him. They call him a jack of all trades but a master of none, a practitioner of battle and nothing more. They are jealous fools who proclaimed their own mastery and faced with one greater dirtied him with lies of disgrace but he cared little. The battles were fair game from beginning to end. Single combat, weapon-to-weapon and whosoever fell to the other would forfeit that self-same weapon to the victor. That he had found more than won most of his was mere luck of happenstance and, given the chance, he'd gladly give them back to their original wielders if only to see the legends alive again before him, to have the chance to test his might against theirs.

"_I beg of you…_"

He paused, stopping, listening. It sound almost like—but it couldn't be. Long was it since last he was called and that was when he could spend little time counting up his armory when now it would take hours at best. Yet he listened still regardless of how young the girl sounded.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

A child innocent to the horrors of war was calling for _him?_ He'd think it funny if there weren't others far worse than he to be called by a novice, those that would strike her down where she stood for her impudence. Images of the Mistress of Pain came to mind and he shivered in memory.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Empty praise was worthless though it was nice to hear flattering words again after so long. An immortal's pride was boundless and as such, adored every bit of praise thrown their way, regardless if the words were meant truly or were spoken falsely. It wasn't enough though, for him to heed the commands. He was a free agent, a wandering warrior never to be bound or to remain in any one place. He was not to be bought nor bargained with. His swords, and thus his service, are his alone to give.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

Still… The dialect was not one he recalled and when was the last time that he was summoned? He could not recall immediately and that troubled him but his desire to roam, to explore a whole new world, outweighed that feeling. A world that he never roamed was a world full of possibility but more than that, it was a world of new weapons to find and claim as his own.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

What else could he do but answer?

* * *

Professor Jean Colbert looked over his gathered students and their newly summoned familiars in turn, counting them as he went and found himself frowning. Either one student had yet to take part in the ritual or he had spent one too many long nights in the academy library. "Have we gone through everyone?"

It was the one Germanian noble of the class, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, who answered with a sly, sensuous smile as she stroked the head of her fire salamander. "No, not yet." She looked over her shoulder where a short pink-haired girl stood in the shadow of the crowd. "Miss Vallière is left."

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière gulped down her sudden anxiety as the crowd parted around her to give her more than necessary space for the summoning. She stepped forward with her head held high and her heart nearly hammering its way out of her chest. She could easily hear the cruel murmurings of her peers and ignoring them was proving to be not as forthcoming as listening but still she walked with pride in her footsteps though fear tightly clutched her heart.

As much in the center as she could hope to be amidst the crowd of students and their newly summoned familiars, Louise took her wand in hand and began to concentrate on her magic, more than she had ever done for any spell before. This was her one and only chance, there would be no others. If she failed this there was no second tries, no hopes for a better tomorrow. "I beg of you… my servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency, whose own familiar was but a simple if not vibrantly colored frog, blinked at the strangeness of the incantation. "What kind of chant is that?"

Guiche de Gramont, who possessed a giant mole capable of locating precious jewels with but a single sniff of its massive nose for a familiar, was at the very least somewhat complimentary in stating, "It is rather unique."

Tabitha, shortly named but likely one of the most powerful of the class to possess a runic name as "Snowstorm" and a massive wind dragon for a familiar, even took the time to tear her perpetually somber gaze from her book to give Louise her full attention.

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit!" Her eyes closed as she concentrated with all her might, Louise never saw how her wand was quivering in her hand, not from her tight grip but with enough magical power to make a visible aura erupt at its tip.

"I desire and here I plead from my heart!" The summoning spell was always intended to extend beyond the reaches of space and time, its grasp limited only by the power and the will. Not to confuse the two, power of magic was absolute but the will, the _desire_, was the deciding factor. It did not matter if they had power to rival Founder Brimir, if there was no desire there was no familiar, simple as that. So imagine, for just a moment, a summoning spell with that same elemental power with a desire that exceeded the boundaries of the known world. Space and time were obsolete; dimensional mechanics but a child's toy.

"Answer to my guidance!" With a flourishing twirl of her wand, Louise brought it down, aiming its shining tip at the ground before her a second before it exploded in another massive blast that sent all but the most prepared of her peers, and one slightly balding professor, off their feet. The familiars, unused to the results of her casting, nearly stampeded or, in some cases, proceeded to grip their masters tight enough to cut off circulation.

The rising smoke and dust was thick and her ears were ringing still with the harsh whisperings of her classmates only adding further pain but Louise could almost see a shape in the dust, much taller than she but that was relieving to the young girl for any creature as larger than herself could only be a magical—'_No…! No, it can't be…!_' Her lungs froze, expelling air in a disbelieving gasp, her heart hammering at a speed never achieved before and how could it not be when she, the Zero, had done the impossible.

She, Louise the Zero… had done the impossible. She had summoned a human. Worse, she had summoned a _human!_

Garbed in a cloak of red, the man's skin, what little of it could be seen, was almost ashen and his eyes nothing more than limpid pools of white. Atop the hood of his cloak was a helmet with tuft of white fur and glistening black horns. As the wind blew the lengthy folds away from his legs, one could see the crimson armor with spikes of obsidian beneath. He carried no visible weapon but Louise realized soon enough that he appeared to have no need for he was much taller than she had expected. Altogether he was, at minimum, a good eight feet in height, not including the decorations of his helmet.

That did little to stop the mockery though.

"This makes what you said last night worth it!" Kirche crowed with glee though she made certain that her salamander was between herself and the Zero's towering familiar.

"I—" Louise had no chance to say anything more when her familiar suddenly spoke up.

"_You_ are to be _my_ master?" There was no mistaking the disbelief in the warrior's tone. "Rather miniscule in stature are you not?"

Louise blinked before she scowled. "I'm not short!" She pretended that the snickering was for her recent failure in summoning a familiar and not her denial of the painfully obvious.

The warrior huffed in amusement but suddenly stilled, pearly white eyes widening in surprise. He huffed again once more before his eyes narrowed and he kneeled down to meet Louise face-to-face. Seeing it so close, she realized that his face contained a strange intricate tattoo that crossed over his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. A massive hand reached out and grasped her chin with startling suddenness and Louise gasped in shock at the warrior's rough hands against her soft flesh. He forcefully turned her head one way then the other before turning her eyes back into the pearly depths of his own.

"The making of greatness…" He mumbled, releasing his grip. "You… are far more than you appear to be, Little Missy." He suddenly chuckled. "But then do not we all appear more than as we are? Very well! I am yours to do with as you will! Whatsoever is precious to you I will protect. Whomsoever is horrid to thee I shall destroy. Ask what you will of me for I, and my swords, are yours to command."

* * *

"I compliment you for not running away." Guiche smiled, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his golden locks.

The warrior did not even deign to look upon him, his gaze locked on the translucent moons above. "Crimson and azure, yet it is the blue, kind moon that is the dominant over the bloodthirsty red…" He murmured missing the look of indignation sent his way by the arrogant child that had challenged him to a fight; a fight that he only allowed to happen as a means of demonstration for his master so that she could no longer presume that he is as fragile as finely crafted porcelain.

"How inelegant…" Guiche whipped his rose-tipped wand forth and allowed a single petal, a minute measure of his magical willpower, to fall to the ground. A flash of transmutation and a suit of bronze armor rose from the earth to stand before the blonde with a massive longsword clutched in its gauntlets. "My name is Guiche de Gramont but I am also known as Guiche the Bronze, therefore the elegant bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

The warrior's interest was passing, the kind given to an errant butterfly that fluttered by on a day for cloud gazing. The sword was nicely crafted but akin to a child's finger painting to the works of a master artisan. "Hardly fair," he said, "to give it a sword like that." The warrior meant for the blade's quality and nothing more.

Guiche, foolishness outweighed only by his arrogance, assumed the familiar was referring to the fact that he was unarmed and that the golem's blade, being as long as he was tall, to be an unfair advantage. He chuckled. "Very well then." Another wave of his wand, another petal to fall, and the earth at the familiar's feet lit up with the light of transmutation. A blade, plain and rather ordinary compared to the complexity of the longsword, appeared stabbed into the earth. "Consider it a gift of fair odds."

The familiar's head snapped back down to stare at the blade, he curve his helmet hiding his eyes as he stared down at the weapon. Guiche's smile widened, thinking that the trembling he saw in the familiar's shoulders were that of fear and not seeing it for the rising fury that it was, not until those pale eyes looked up into his own and in them did Guiche see but one certain thing.

_DEATH._

"You dare…" The winds were shifting around the familiar. They had to be to cause the strange rustling beneath his red cloak. "You dare to give a weapon to your opponent? A weapon as worthless as its maker?" The familiar kicked the sword and it shattered, its shards flying through the air to bounce harmless off the golem's armor. "Pray to Cosmos boy. Pray and hope to Highest Heavens that She hears you and Commands me to stop for if She does not, you will die where you stand."

A flash of crimson and the warrior was standing back to back with the golem. The magical construct trembled and its top half, from the left shoulder down to the right side of its hip, fell to the ground. The familiar held out a curved blade that beheld blood red waves coursing along its massive length. The nodachi was massive, the blade nearly as long as the warrior was tall and yet where he took it from or how he could wield it so effectively with but a single hand was a mystery.

"Wha—That's—" Guiche swallowed and threw duel decorum to the wind, frantically waving his wand to call forth not one but _eight_ more golems to the battlefield.

The familiar's eyes narrowed, his grip on his katana tightening as he _invoked_ its power. "_Muramasa._" The air was rent with a dragon's roar, the tidal waves on the sword alighting themselves with a vibrant red intensity. It was a blade forever thirsty for battle, a cursed sword that would not return to its sheathe until its thirst was quenched and its palette was particular to only one thing.

Blood.

The golems that Guiche summoned to his aid were paper shields to the Muramasa, a teasing annoyance. It wanted blood and it would have it! Bronze armor crumpled beneath the weight of its killing intent, swords and shields both falling as useless slabs of metal beneath its teeth. Where once there were eight there now was none and Guiche stood defenseless against the oppressive presence of the sword. He fell to his knees as it approached, almost leaping free from its wielder's hand so eager was it to drink his blood.

"I-I yield!" He cried, hands clutching at the earth and the familiar paused.

"Get up." The warrior glared down with cold, white eyes upon the boy. "This is a duel to the death boy. Whether you are on your knees or on your feet, Murmasa will taste your blood." The light of the sword brightened and it howled once more, bringing the weak hearted present down into the sweet realms of unconsciousness as what few familiars remained by the side of their masters dug down deeper, cowering at the wretched blade's presence amongst them.

Guiche gulped but did not look up. "So… if I run…"

"You will die as a wretch."

Guiche swallowed again, this time tasting bile on his tongue. "And… if I stand…"

"You will die as a man."

Guiche remained kneeling before the warrior for a long moment, his shoulders quivering with fear as his entire life flashed across his eyes and what few moments there were that were of any worth did not bring any appeasement to him. He could die as he had live or he could die as he would have been, _should have_ been. The decision was not a hard one to make.

He rose shakily to his feet.

Muramasa rose.

Guiche looked up into the heavens his eyes open and meeting those of the familiar who nodded once in approval.

Muramasa descended.

Blood sprayed into the air and the gathered children screamed as Guiche fell to his behind, his hands clutching at his bleeding face. The wound went from the top of his left eye across his nose and down beneath his right. It would heal but no magic could ever mask a scar made by a blade such as the Muramasa. Guiche would carry that mark to his dying day.

The Muramasa was not satisfied by the meager feast but it did not resist falling into its sheathe and placed in the oblivion of the warrior's cloak. The warrior turned away from Guiche but stopped when the lad suddenly asked, "Why?"

The crimson cloaked warrior did not answer right away, taking a moment to consider his words for they would push the boy down a path that, once started, could never be turned away. "Where a coward would have begged, you did not. Where a wretch would have lied there and be struck, you rose to your feet. Where a fool would have looked away, you looked forward. You have impressed me Guiche de Gramont, a feat that I assure you few have ever accomplished. Let's meet on the battlefield again."

* * *

He could see the floating country just on the horizon, a small almost insignificant speck on a sea of darkening reds and purples. Dusk was here and the stars were beginning to peak out in the blackening sky. Behind him, the mountain golem rose soundlessly from the earth, massive hands open and ready to crush him into paste. Its crafter, Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth, stood astride its head and was glaring down at the cloaked warrior with rage in her eyes as she saw again the weapon she had come so close to possessing herself in his hands.

"Using that massively outrageous golem of yours is hardly what I would call a sneak attack," he said, not deigning to even turn around to face her, too busy trying to gauge a method of traversing the distance to his kidnapped master. "So, Wardes was the one to release you. Must have been a pretty low price to afford the loyalty of a murderously petty thief…"

Her scream was incoherent, outmatched by the roar of stones crashing down to the earth where the warrior once stood. A flash of crimson and she whirled, wand in hand to get the first spell out only to hear him say but a single name.

"_Zantetsuken._"

The curved scimitar flared a shining blue and Fouquet screamed as she was blinded by the intensity of its light. She heard the sound of the warrior falling to the earth and turned her golem around to see him standing just behind them with the scimitar gone, hidden away into his cloak. He started walking away and Fouquet opened her mouth to call him back when she suddenly slipped free from the top of her golem. It wasn't until she landed that she realized the truth of what had occurred as her golem crumbled to stone and fell atop of her.

She had been cut in two.

* * *

He stood opposite of his master's mother, his hands bare of weapons. She was a real piece of work, he'd give her that much. To frighten his master so terribly, she who had faced misery, failure, and death head-on without care only to tremble at the mere mentioning of her name, was nothing to scoff at. When she had issued the challenge, he had been surprised. When the servants had all but fallen over themselves in fear, he had been amused. When her husband and eldest daughters begged him to reconsider accepting, he became annoyed. When his own master merely looked worriedly to her mother and back towards him with obvious indecisiveness he became… intrigued.

Who was this woman exactly to warrant fear even from those she held close to her icy heart? Who was she that the very mention of her title sent a shiver of fear down _his _spine? He had scoffed in the face of Chaos himself and spat at the feet of the One-Winged Angel but this woman, this _girl_, disturbed him? The newly entitled "Master of Arms"? He almost laughed at the idea when he realized the boon presented to him. Fouquet, Wardes, they were annoyances at best but this woman, this Karin of the Heavy Wind was a _challenge_.

She was no Bartz but she would do.

Having ridden onto the battlefield atop a manticore, he had to admit to being mildly impressed. Okay, very impressed but all considering it was an entrance and nothing more. Besides that, he could top it off rather easily and… given how his master had treated him like he was marching out to face his death, should really do it anyway.

"Morphing time."

The sky shattered like glass, turning stunning blues into hazy crimsons and pristine white clouds into smoky black storms of lightning. The change in his form was swiftly done but it was the end result that mattered more than anything else. His cloak was gone but his crimson armor remained with additional plates of silver and gold along his legs. His helmet had changed as well; gaining a war mask reminiscent of an ogre's face though his pale white eyes could still be seen shining in the shadows. With the disappearance of his cloak of holding, his full features were at last revealed.

He bore not one but three pairs of arms in total and each was weighed with the oppressive might of weapons ancient and powerful.

In the right hands, he held the ancient sword Derflinger a Devourer of Magic, the deadly scimitar Zantetsuken of Instantaneous Death, and the honorable nodachi Masamune of the True Principles. In his left hands, he held the cursed spear Gáe Bulg of Impaling Barbed Death, the axe Francisca of Pursuing Assault, and the cleaver famously renowned as the Vorpal Blade of… Huh, now that he thought about it, what title did the knife have beside its name? He was taken out of his reverie by Karin's question and, dare he even imagine, a sign of surprise in her voice.

"Who are you?"

He brandished his weapons, ready to call forth their full potential as the runes of Gandalfr shined. "The name's Gilgamesh. Remember it!"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_Stroke of the Brush_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

When I first came up with the idea of doing a Final Fantasy character, I thought of the heroes of the series but found that I couldn't select any one character for a good number of reasons. When I moved on to the summons, I encountered a similar problem but I managed to narrow it down to two. Gilgamesh and Bahamut. Obviously, Bahamut won first place but it was a close match between the two of them. Now I admit, I've only ever played Final Fantasy VIII & X to the very end, I got VIII before I got VII and the graphics were too subpar in comparison and IX was just… weird to say the least, so I knew very little of Gilgamesh's character so when I actually dug up info on him I was surprised to say the least.

I won't bore anyone with the details so I'll just cover the key points. Gilgamesh is first and foremost a hunter of weapons, particularly weapons of incredible renown and power. He sets his sights high and his standards even higher, thus his reaction to Guiche presenting him a _bronze sword_ is justifiable. Gilgamesh is also something of a… show-off to say the least. He doesn't brag but damn it if he doesn't make his entrances and attacks fancier than necessary though he's honorable to a fault. That being said it is a VERY bad idea to try and steal one of his weapons, as Fouquet failed to learn the first time. Finally… he is a slider. No, seriously, that's the cannon explanation for him. He can, and has, travelled through the different dimensions and that's why he's the most frequent character in all of the Final Fantasy games to date. Of course he falls to certain dimensional mechanics, and no I'm not talking about "wherever you go, there you are" analogy. Whichever universe he goes to, its effects are to him what they are to anyone else of that same dimension and that has bitten him in the butt a few times already.

Moving on to Louise and her relationship with Gilgamesh… I'd like to think they'd become something of a boisterous big brother and tsundere little sister really. Gilgamesh, for all the potential of magic he senses in Louise, just can't take her seriously most of the time and teases her mercilessly about her height and attitude, but never at her so-called "failures". In fact, he tries his best to motivate her to try harder, to stand up for herself with action more than words. As for Louise herself, yeah, Gilgamesh annoys the hell out of her most of the time, especially when he makes comparisons of their statures, but she does trust him and his abilities enough to truly believe that he can stand up against her mother.

Though she still questions the sanity of the both of them.

On the subject of that battle, allow me another moment to go over the choices of Gilgamesh's weapons, as far as this fic is concerned. I based Muramasa off the same sword of legend but its appearance on the weapon wielded by Sephiroth because, frankly speaking, I always thought it odd that the bad guy was wielding the stronger of the two swords but also the _honorable_ one as well, so I merely switched the names around. Muramasa in itself is a bloodthirsty blade countered and controlled by the presence of its twin though those with strong enough will can repress its urges with some success. Zantetsuken is the blade wielded by the esper Odin, a sword that cleaves all that stands in his path in two, killing them instantly and its appearance is that of a scimitar. Derflinger… okay, if no one knows who Derflinger is at this point, ya'll best be getting to the source material, ya hear?

Masamune is the twin of Muramasa, the holier blade and generally referred to as the most powerful of swords to be conceived by mortal hands as far as Japanese legends go, and I mean most literally by mortal hands. Muramasa and Masamune both were actual sword smiths and the greatest of their craft though admittedly there are some mystical swords that a might bit more powerful but they're not in this fic yet so let's move on. Gáe Bulg is the weapon of… screw it, I can't ever spell that guy's name right so we'll go with the popularized version. It's the weapon of the Lancer of the game/anime _Fate/stay night_, the spear that bends the laws of casuality on its ear. Basically, by invoking its name, the target is already dead, they just haven't realized it yet. The Francisca is an axe primarily used by the Franks, barbarians that settled in France. It's a unique weapon in that it is designed for close and ranged combat. It has this unique trick that, when thrown, the curve of the blade allows it to bounce and pursue the target. Lastly, the Vorpal Blade… honestly, if no one's heard of this weapon, they've not read enough nonsensical literature.

And before anyone can call overkill on having Gilgamesh use not one but two weapons of instantaneous death on Karin, let me remind everyone of Gilgamesh's one painful fault. He _never_ uses all his weapons at once and rarely does he use the "instant death" weapons. At least as far as gameplay is concerned. And really, it's more a sign of respect on Gilgamesh's part that he's invoking his true power upon her, she who leveled entire castles with a single spell. That and really, "overkill" and "Karin" should not be in the same sentence unless arranged as thus: "Too much overkill is not enough when dealing with Karin the Heavy Wind".

Looking back at this fic… hmm, I'd say top ten but only at the bottom tier really. Not that I didn't enjoy writing it just… I'm not as weapons savy as people might think. There are many others that I'm sure are far more capable of writing such a character as Gilgamesh to his true potential both as a person and as a true and honest "Master of Arms".

* * *

**VOTING CHALLENGE NOTE:**

Well the tallies are in and the victor is clear. The TMNT has won by a massive landslide but as I said in the last story, I will allow the second place winner to earn their place so ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present the second place winner of the anthro-hero vote:

The ThunderCats!

Now, while my choice for the ThunderCat is clear, and let me say right now that I will not tell anyone who it is until it is _DONE_ and _POSTED_, I'm having trouble deciding on who it is I want to pick from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles so I will let you, the readers decide who shall be summoned. However, unlike the original vote, the choice will only be ONE and must be done by the time I'm finished with the next two stories, and yes the second one will be the ThunderCats one just so everyone can have enough time to place their vote. So mosey on to my profile page and make your choice but be mindful, once the choice is made it can never be reversed!

* * *

**March 09, 2012 UPDATE:**

I have recently received a review that, while the reviewer exercised their right to cuss like a sailor, made a point that I should address lest others with such deplorable tongues make their presence known. I am well aware of the story Alexendriad: The Song of Fire, more specifically, the scene that inspired me to take a different approach to the outcome of the usual Guiche fight. I admit, having scarred Guiche in the same fashion as Squall Leonhart was rather silly of me to do in a crossover with Final Fantasy as it made it out to be a "plagiarization" of the aforementioned work especially when I used words of similar meaning to Alexander's own because, after all, if it is an opinion that I believe Gilgamesh would agree with and exercise similarly, it can't be right.

I might sound bitingly sarcastic right now but I can't help it really. If there's one thing that I loathe with my entire being it is plagiarization and to be accused of it myself is something that I will NOT tolerate. Yes, I used the scene as inspiration, no I did not copy and rewrite it to my liking. Yes, I should have thought of making it more unique so such comparisons do not readily come to mind, but I did not think of such comparisons because such thoughts never occured to me to begin with. Sometimes, people write what they feel is right for the story and a lot of times, it's inspired by something else. No matter how much I could rearrange the words, if I say anything remotely like, "With power comes responsibility", I could be accused of plagiarizing the famous Spider-Man quote. I'm not making excuses but really one must beg the question, if I meant, truly meant, to plagiarize a story, WHY would I use one that's been on my favorites list since it's initial publication or even bother with this note, doing everything but outright advertising the story in question? In fact, while I'm at it, I'll do that and, rest assurred, the following words are written with all honesty and, were I able to do so, make an entire CHAPTER devoted to nothing but praise and highlights of similar works.

Alexendriad: The Song of Fire is a great story and I truly hope to see more of it written because that, unlike this one-shot of possibility, is a story that can only continue on as something greater because it already has a marvelous beginning and can only have an equally great end. The idea of Louise summoning a familiar from Fate/stay night is not one that hasn't been unexplored before but SuperGoldenFroggie's interpretation of the Rider Alexander, and the other takes done in What if Louise summoned?, particularly the one-shot "King of Knights" takes my breath away from the sheer AWESOMENESS in detail that SuperGoldenFroggie writes in both stories. If anyone is but an inkling of a "_Familiar of Zero_" fan, I recommend reading them both and praising SuperGoldenFroggie for continuation.


	41. Stroke of the Brush

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

The Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summary of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Stroke of the Brush_"

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière gulped down her sudden anxiety as the crowd parted around her to give her more than the necessary amount space for her summoning. She walked almost mechanically forward but with her head held high as her heart beat like a war drum in her chest. The whisperings and murmurings of her peers was ignored easily, a year's worth of practice made perfect. Pride, false though it was, made for the perfect shield and though it had its cracks, it has served her well as her failings at magic mounted.

Standing dead center of the crowd of students and their newly summoned familiars, Louise took her wand in hand and closed her eyes as she focused on her magic with everything that she had. To fail at spells was one thing, but to fail at summoning a familiar… Death would be the kindest fate she could hope for and that was by the hands of anyone really. She only dared to dream what her mother would do in the darkest depths of her nightmares, which had grown more recent as the days ticked by to this one, last chance of redemption.

"I beg of you…" She vocalized aloud, for fear that her heart's voice wasn't enough, as she raised her wand to the sun above, "My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency, whose own familiar was but a simple if not vibrantly colored frog, blinked at the strangeness of the incantation. "What kind of chant is that?"

Guiche de Gramont, who possessed a giant mole capable of locating precious jewels with but a single sniff of its massive nose for a familiar, was at the very least somewhat complimentary in stating, "It is rather unique."

Tabitha, shortly named but likely one of the most powerful of the class to possess a runic name as "Snowstorm" and a massive wind dragon for a familiar, even took the time to tear her perpetually somber gaze from her book to give Louise her full attention.

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit!" With her eyes closed in concentration, Louise did not see the way that her wand was trembling in her hand or that its tip was aglow with the same emerald-tinted light that preceded many of her explosions. "I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" With a flourishing twirl of her wand, Louise brought it down, aiming its shining tip at the ground before her ready for another explosive, but hopefully beneficial, result.

It didn't come.

No explosion, no sudden appearance of some majestic beast of legend or some mundane animal.

Nothing.

No one spoke for not even the cruelest of them could find pleasure in driving a knife into a dead person's heart and that was what Louise was, for all intents and purposes. She was just standing there, staring with empty eyes at an equally empty patch of land, her heart shattered and her spirit crumbling that she almost didn't hear it.

It was a whistling noise, one that was growing in intensity and coming from above. Looking upwards, Louise gasped at the sight of a falling star crashing down from the heavens. While the sight of such a thing in the middle of the day is something amazing to behold, imagine then what it must be like to see a falling star come crashing down upon _you_.

The crash was greater than even her worst explosions and Louise would have, _should have_, been tossed away like a ragdoll from the winds alone but what winds there were only blew the cloud of dust and debris upwards and away, leaving the witnesses scared out of their wits but otherwise unharmed. Louise herself was more stunned than scared but then who wouldn't be at such a marvelously beautiful sight of a fox sitting pristine as can be on its haunches.

Whiter than salt save for the tip of lengthy tail which was black as newly poured ink, the fox was nearly equal to her in height just from sitting, larger than any species she was familiar with but then she had never known of any fox, magical or otherwise, capable of surviving such an entrance without a scratch let alone with a delighted grin on its muzzle.

Taking in the surroundings with eyes like burning coals, the fox huffed once in amusement at the expressions of the students, most of which were, on a general scale of comparison, resting finely in the "gobsmacked" category save for the occasional, stone-cold stoic stare of steel. Not that the fox was at all bothered by that solitary look. If anything it seemed even more amused by it. Turning its eyes back to Louise and slowly approached her. It circled around her once, looking her up and down and her eyes tracked it as it moved, hands twitching to reach out and touch the fur, to feel that this familiar was well and truly—

Sudden feeling of soft warmth in the palm of her left hand a silken touch of fur whiter than salt but lacking its sharp bite. The fox pressed harder, silently begging fingers to move and move they did and earned a happy pant for it as they scratched behind pointed ears. She should have taken this moment to boast of her success, that she was well and truly a mage, but that sense of pride seemed almost… empty. She had nearly died of a broken heart mere moments ago and though healing nicely with the soft touch of fur beneath her hand, that once roaring fire had a long way to go from the embers it now was.

"Come along then and we'll see about getting you something to eat… Reynard." A simple name for a not-so-simple beast but she was tired and he forgave her for it. He could have admitted his name to her but speaking with humans in this guise was difficult enough when they could not see him for what he was as the girl with the broken spirit could, the one with hair blue as the sea and eyes just as despairing. He'd see to it that something was done about that but only in due time, there was some exploration awaiting and it was never good to leave a curious fox pining.

* * *

She was dreaming that same nightmare again, of explosive results and cruel whispers that echoed all around her. Of eyes staring with malevolence and mockery as she tried again and again to manage some semblance of control, some sign that she was not a failure, that she was a true and honest mage. Each and every result was a failure and more did those figures turn into the shadows of swords, hard and unbending, and those eyes shift to cold, emotionless wisps. Eyes that for all of her life Louise had never known to look upon her love in their pink depths.

Disapproval most certainly, especially as the years went on, but love? Not even in her sweetest of dreams did Louise ever see such emotion in her mother's eyes and this was no pleasant thing as a dream. This was a nightmare, cruel and heartless as the devils that delighted in the tortures of innocent children and much like those same monsters, fell away to the light that washed it all away into a field of grass reaching for the sky of stars, where the milk flowed where water would and honey, fresh and warm, dripped from full sugarplums. A child's dream but a pleasant reprieve and delighted as she was by it, Louise never saw the shadow of a fox vanish away to the grass, ink still dripping from the tip of its tails.

* * *

Satisfied that the girl's dreams were no longer encumbered by nightmares, he left her room and his own bed of hay, freshly plucked no less which was a kind gesture but not as inviting as the chair closest to the fireplace. Yet there was no time for sleep, the night was young and as exhausting as the day had been for her it was not so much for him. This was an entirely different world and whatever reasons that His Lady had wanted him, nay almost blessed him, to come here it had for the benefit of a lot of people maybe even himself though this never once crossed his mind. It wasn't that he wasn't selfish enough or prideful enough, he had them both in spades, just that for all the happiness he seemed to express was an act for in the depths of his heart there lay in a pool of tears born of self-depreciation.

Tears that neither he nor Louise knew that they both shed though the reasons for why they did were only remotely similar. In her case, her so-called failures as a mage but for him, his disbelief that he was worth being taught by the Lady Herself, to be her protégé in the arts and watcher over her son the prince, especially not with the crimes of his sister to consider. Crimes that were never once allowed to lay to rest and forgotten even by those who truly felt him guiltless as the cause of her actions though he did not.

If he had only been there, if only he had been strong enough…

_If only I had cared enough…_

But the past was just that, the past. Nothing could be done of it except to remember the lessons it teaches and not those same events be repeated in the future. He glanced up an open window and saw a pair of moons rising in the night, the largest a stunning blue and the smallest a startling red. Irony or something more he couldn't tell but it gave him the strange urge to _play…_

* * *

Though it was late into the night there were still plenty of things to be done for a maid, especially one in the service of such an illustrious academy as the Tristainian Academy of Magic, the first fully founded school whose teachings spanned the country's birth, perhaps even earlier if legends were true. Having completed the last of her chores in the upper towers, which in itself was the droll duty of checking that the windows were all properly closed and clean enough to see the starry night sky, Siesta was walking down the steps that led towards the dormitories of the second year students when she first heard it.

She paused, candlelight flickering as she stopped to listen. It sounded almost like… music? Some kind of instrument a flute perhaps but not one that she had ever heard before. She treaded carefully, softening her footsteps as she peered around the corner of the hall and felt her heart stop in her chest. Sitting at the open window was a young man, one that she had never seen before because she had no recollection of such a handsome visage in all her time here at the academy. Tall for his age and hair of shimmering white, he was garbed in silken robes of a make she had never seen, an ethereal being that had come down to earth to grace the night with heavenly music. She stood in stunned silence as the song continued to its end and only when the last note faded away to the sound of a bell's ring did the young man turn and regard her with eyes of blackest coal.

A smile and he was gone, fallen through the window.

Gasping, Siesta rushed to the window and looked down expecting a body on the ground below but found the earth bare but for a single shape, white as salt, vanishing away into the night with ink-tipped tail waving gaily in the wind. She stared after it for a long moment, trying to come to terms with what she had witnessed as stories of legend from her dearly departed grandfather came whispering to her mind for one final bit of detail stuck out to her. The scars on the young man's otherwise unblemished face, three horizontal lines that could almost be called whiskers.

The whiskers of a fox.

* * *

She had no reason to be nervous, she really didn't, and really there was no reason for expecting disappointment either when there was something of a fair chance of approval from her princess if not outright victory. Nervousness was warranted if she hadn't planned for the event and to say that she hadn't made at least seven different ideas to full fruition would be something of an understatement. Disappointment might be a reasonable expectation but not one that anyone should ever have to look forward to though her chances were rather slim considering the number of rare magical breeds amongst the familiars.

Whatever breed of fox that Reynard was, he certainly was not rare enough to one of the so-called "kitsune" she heard one of the maids whispering about earlier that morning, when more of the food stores had gone missing with gold coins left in their place. Really, what kind of thief would actually go about _paying_ for the items they took? Though Louise was beginning to suspect that her familiar had some kind of paw in it considering a good number of the familiars had begun to worship him from afar and flock him whenever he was apart from her rare though those moments were these past few days.

Now, with only nine more performances left to her before she and her familiar were to present themselves to the school and the judging bodies of royalty, Louise was taking the time to calm her fraying nerves and to settle on at least one solid performance. Reynard followed along beside her, foxy grin on his salty white muzzle as he watched her fret another lap around the castle grounds mumbling quietly under her breath as she went. His ears twitched and he stopped, turning around just in time to witness the rising of a golem massive as a mountain and twice as cragged in appearance rise seamlessly from the earth with its maker standing atop its rocky head.

Feeling the earth tremble beneath the magical behemoth's first gargantuan footstep, Louise turned and saw the golem for herself and felt her blood pool at her feet for she heard the tales of this particular type of golem and the one who could create and control such a monolithic entity with all the ease of a puppeteer. "Tha-That's Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth!"

"Looks like you're out of luck." Fouquet commented as her golem reached out to the pair, massive hand ready to grasp them when there was a sound of a sword sliding free of its scabbard and the limb fell free from its wrist. "What?" Fouquet stared down at the damaged limb, which was already regenerating thanks to the earth below its feet. She had only enough time to question the source of the damage before the next attack was delivered this time by a clear reason.

"_Fireball!_" A corona of magic whizzed past the golem's shoulder and impacted against the wall of the Tower of the Void with enough force to shatter it like glass, an impossible feat that had the thief, whose subtler attempts were met with dismal failures, openly gaping at in utter astonishment.

_A first year fire spell did that?_ She thought, sparing a glance down at Louise, who was glaring petulantly at her wand as though it was to blame for her poor sense of aim. Still opportunity was a knocking and it'd be rude not answer. "Thank you for the help!" She called down to Louise as she ran along the length of her golem's outstretched arm, never seeing the sudden change until it was too late.

Fouquet ran face first into a rejuvenated wall.

* * *

Once was an accident, twice something rather strange, but so many more to follow that counting was all but hopeless? Her familiar was far more than he appeared to be and she was now absolutely certain of this. It had started the first day of class, when she had once again had another slight mishap that resulted in a nearly destroyed classroom. She had left for only minutes at best and returned to find the room completely pristine. No, in fact, it was better than pristine it was as though it was brand new, that it was only minutes old instead of countless centuries. This strange event was followed by several smaller incidents that she could not reason out or explain. Trees, fully grown by a decade's time, appearing where there was naught but empty piles of dirt and flowers reaching full bloom when the last of winter's snow melted only a few days prior.

Then there of course came Fouquet.

Slicing of limbs, rejuvenation of broken walls, lightning from a clear sky, and _bombs_, actually bombs twice as large as she was tall, going off underneath the stumbling golem's feet as the assaults continued one after the other. As the attacks continued, Louise's vision began to waiver between the real and the seemingly impossible. For just before the next assault was made, Louise could swear on her very life that the world would freeze and become like paper as sigils would be drawn in black ink if only for the briefest of moments.

But then, that was only the magic.

There were other signs to the oddity of her familiar as well, a flash of light sparkling off a necklace of jaded beads that vanish away into the shadows at a second glance, a reflection of herself in a trio of mirrors that floated gently upon the cuff of her familiar's neck that was gone in the blink of an eye, and a glaive with a gleaming silver blade with a golden quillion at its hilt which would disappear at a moment's notice to the sound of muffled laughter.

So here she sat in the sanctity of her room, alone with a familiar that was far more than he appeared to be.

"What _are_ you?" She asked him, her traitorous hand scratching at pointed ears.

A long, fuzzy tail ceased its joyful wags, a single coal black eye opening to regard pale pink orbs. There was no fanged smile from her familiar this time, nothing but that single luminous orb staring into her own. She could almost see a faint outline of red around the eye, a burning light etched onto the fur, but it was gone as quickly as it came. For that brief moment, there was a spark of belief that her familiar was far more than a magical fox. The eye closed and he went back to feigning the art of sleep.

It wasn't enough to see him fully.

But it was a start, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Those without souls are those without true life so ridding the worlds of their false impressions is a blessing, a cleansing of something vile, something wicked… something evil. As long as he can remember he has never taken a life outside the mandates of the Natural Laws, that which hath preceded him and all those who have come before and will remain for all that may come after. Oh yes, he has killed for food as any hunter would and he has killed those who would kill for pleasure as their soulless hearts desired, but never had he killed a souled being whose heart was so wickedly cruel that they may well be without a soul.

Perhaps he had sold it for surely this was not the man that she loved for so long.

Not the man who dried her tears and brought a smile to her face.

Not the man who made her face warm with embarrassing heat and make her heart twitter like a bird.

Not the man who was promised to her as she was to him.

He would not lie to her about his intentions.

He would not take from her what was not freely given.

He would no claim her as his as though she were nothing more than a tool.

Not on this fox's watch.

The doors to the church blasted open from a sudden gale though the candles did not burn out. No, they soared higher, the flames blazing hot enough to reach the ceiling and make the stain glass windows glow with their light. A paw touched the stonework of the floor as a fox, whiter than salt with a lengthy tail that ended in blackness of ink, entered onto the holy grounds.

They say that no evil can touch the earth that has been blessed, that is, for all intents, sacred ground that could never be breached by any evil. Sad as it might be, if the evil is strong enough it can shatter such barriers with ease but this was no breaching of walls, this was the entrance of a being whose very steps blessed the earth beneath them with vitality, whose swish of his marvelous tails brought luck and fortune to those deserving, whose fangs and claws mark themselves upon the flesh of evil. As such, he was more than welcomed into the sanctity of the church but only as himself.

A trio of reflectors made of the finest jade hovered over the cuff of red fur, flames burning merrily along their circular rims. Flames also danced at the heels of vulpine paws and curled back along the shoulders while deeper red outlined coal black eyes and the edge of triangular ears. At the brow, there was a sigil, a singular red dot between two lines that converged into a V. Nine tails danced in the air, blackened tips wet with ink and ready to release the powers of the nine learned Celestial Brush Techniques upon the betrayer.

Wardes, black hearted fool that he was, thought the beast a kitsune, a beast talked about amongst the peasantry as an illusionist, a creature of mysticism whose power revolved entirely around trickery. Prince Wales, whose faith in things beyond mortal comprehension particular that of the wonderful emotion known as love, never saw the familiar of his beloved's dearest friend and so witnessing it for the first time truly believed that Henrietta's words were but pale comparisons to the actual sight of it. Louise, who had no time to truly travel amongst the common folk like her fiancé, had but one source amongst the peasantry to go on, a maid of the castle who had taken a liking to her familiar and had called him a different name, a name that spoke now as the mind spell shattered.

"Ōkami…"

Wardes' eyes widened and he turned sharply to Louise in surprise not just for her breaking free of his spell but for the name she spoke, a name that he too recognized. "A god?" He turned to face the approaching fox, gripping the hilt of his sword wand tightly. "You summoned a pagan god?"

"Bite your lying tongue, Viscount Wardes!" A flash of golden light and hovering along the fox's back was a blade of shining silver, glowing with its own emerald radiance that pulsed to the beat of a heart and Wardes felt his heart drop down to his feet. He knew this blade by the book that rested now in the pack of his little Louise. The Founder's Prayer Book kept most of its text hidden but some words and illustrations could be seen by those not blessed with the power of the Void and the drawing of one particular sword was made perfectly clear.

Derflinger the Devourer of Magi.

The sword twirled in midair, its pointed tip aimed straight and true at Wardes. "You speak to the Lord of Foxes, the Gardener of the Celestial Plains, the God of Fortune, and Apprentice to Her Lady Ōkami Amaterasu of Nippon herself!" The fox glanced up at the sword with a bemused smile and, were it alive, would have blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I'm sorry but he is being quite—Whoa there!" Steel flashed and the spell within Wardes' blade was sucked drunk into Derflinger who flew back to god's side. "You're good Viscount, I'll give you that! You're a lot of things but you're not stupid. Do you honestly think you can stand up to a god?"

Wardes readied his blade, silently calling forth his griffon to aide him in combating against this so-called deity. "I think it's time we find if dead gods can still bleed."

* * *

Louise was sitting at the cliff's edge, her feet dangling over the open air and staring forlornly to the sky where she could just barely see the country of Albion, or whatever it was to be called now that the last of the royal line had been murdered and what few nobles remained were fellow conspirators against the crown.

"It's not your fault you know."

She looked to her side and was not surprised to find her familiar lying beside her, his natural form appearing clear as day to her eyes now that her belief in his existence was fully realized. It was not him that spoke but the sword Derflinger who lay between them both on the soft grass.

"Isn't it?" she whispered. "If I had only—"

Her familiar turned to her and Derflinger interrupted her with a sharp, "Life's full of "if only" Missy."

"What's past is past, not even the gods can undo what has been done by mortal hands."

Her temper returned to her then as she glared first at the blade and then to her familiar. "Well what of you then? If you're truly a god, why didn't you stop all this from happening in the first place?"

Derflinger bristled in its sheathe and would have spoken had not a soft white paw placed itself atop its quillion. Coal black eyes met blazing pink. Nothing was said and yet Louise found herself growing uncomfortable holding her familiar's gaze. A tail reached over her shoulders and drew into the air a sigil.

Mist slowly lifted upwards into the air and shapes, dark and forlorn, appeared within them. An island, floating above the clouds, the material Heaven that made the country of Albion a pebble by comparison whose denizens ranged from the hierarchy of angels to beasts great and small but all bearing distinct familiarities with one another. A wolf led them all, no, not a wolf, not always. A woman, pale as newly fallen snow with hair of darkest obsidian and armed with but a single brush and a reflector where the sun's fires swayed to the beat of her heart. When she smiled, the day was clear and the sun shined and wherever she waked flowers bloomed. She too was a god but not just any god.

"Is this… Amaterasu?"

The fox's eyes never left the mist but he nodded all the same. Another swish of his tails and the story continued.

A visitor came to this Heaven-Above-the-Earth, a survivor of a tragedy that brought an end to his people who hailed from the world's one moon. They offered him sanctuary and a friendship was forged with this swordsman of the moon and the goddess of the sun. It was then that darkness came to this heavenly world floating above the clouds. A demon of serpentine heads which beheld to them eight elements of power and whose golden scales repelled any attack thrown upon them for he, like those whom he sought to destroy, had become immortal.

Orochi had come to the Celestial Plain and with his arrival so too did fear… and death.

The gods were tossed like ragdolls and the angels fled upon the ark of the survivor who promised with a vision to the future, one capable of slaying the foul beast, a mortal to be born on the land below. With no other choice, and unwilling to see her children suffer, Amaterasu took hold of the Orochi and, together, they fell to the earth below and lost that which made them gods.

They became mortal.

Yet, their powers remained and Orochi began a new reign of terror on the lives of the humans and Amaterasu could do no more than watch and wait. Wait for the child of prophecy to be born. And above, the Celestial Plain retained its heavenly beauty but it was a cold, empty place now, devoid of the beings that brought it life and made it such a wondrous place to begin with. The gods had fled, lost without their mother's light and the angels were massacred on the very ship that should have brought to them salvation but instead brought to them their doom. The gods hid themselves or became locked in prisons of their own making. All but two, a pair of fox cubs who sat huddled and alone in the rain that followed. Everything was enveloped in darkness and it truly looked like the light of day would never again grace the earth.

The mists were blown away by a sudden wind and the fox rose to his haunches, coal black eyes turning to the east where a golden sun was starting to rise. He smiled and turned to regard Louise. She stared at him for a moment before looking out towards the sun and there, a faint smile appeared. His smile grew and he rose fully to his feet and howled as the sun seemed to shine brighter than ever, the flames of his coat burning merrily to its warm rays.

* * *

Princess Henrietta sat crying with an equally despairing Louise as the rain continued to fall. Farther away from the two, sitting next to the cooling body was Louise's familiar, his usual light near empty as he regarded the man whom he failed to save once before and had managed to save yet again. Necromancy, the magical art of manipulating the dead was not something unfamiliar to him but never did he wish to see an example of its use. No matter the reasons behind it, all that it could do was cause more hearts to break.

"Lord Fox…" The fox's eyes turned to Prince Wales and saw the light of true life in them, light that was fading with every faltering breath. "Thank you… for stopping me…"

The familiar regarded him in silence before one of his tails brushed against the wound made from a drawn sword. The wound and clothe was rejuvenated by the tail's passing but it was a mere formality. No matter the body's exterior, the heart beneath was already pierced from its first death and even he, for all his power, could not bring the dead back to the realm of the living.

"Henrietta, please… may I say my goodbyes to her…?" The fox nodded once, turning away only to be stopped by a sudden cough from the prince, blood spilling out from his mouth. "Lord Fox… if I could ask… but one thing…?"

The fox cocked his head pointed ears spinning forward, listening but not promising.

"Please… when we are done… see to it… that there is nothing more… to be used against… Henrietta…"

The fox showed no sign that he agreed or not with Wales' last request. He simply stared into the depths of the prince's eyes before turning away and barked at the pair of girls, gaining their attention. He turned down to face the prince and then once more to Henrietta.

Nothing more was needed to be said.

She came running to the side of her beloved, taking his hand in hers as fresh tears flowed anew. The familiar of Louise regarded them both and move away to stand silently by Louise's side, her hand unconsciously taking residence in the fur of his neck. A habit formed out of nervousness perhaps but one that was welcomed on either side. The rain ebbed to a faint trickling as the clouds began to thin as twilight began on the horizon.

"Does it ever get easier…?" She asked.

He did not answer which was answer enough.

* * *

She was sitting beneath the light of the moons when he stumbled across her home in the nearby woods. Having left the remains of Saxe-Gotha behind, drained of ink and nearly collapsing from the strain of the battle past, she was a welcoming sight to the long hours of war. He had found her by the music she played, the stringed notes of her harp an enchanting melody that weaved magic through the air and fed his tired bones with renewed strength. He should have stayed away, hidden in the shadows of the wood and let the music heal him but the song was a lonely one made all the more despairing by her tears. Perhaps it was to be a song of remembrance but it was not one that should be played alone in the darkness of the night beneath twin lights of crimson and azure.

He sat opposite of her and assumed once more his human form. His clothes were as pristine as ever before though he did not doubt that he appeared as haggard now as he did a fox. Derflinger resting in its sheathe at his side and his rosary necklace hanging low from his neck, heavy with the weight of three tiny pendants; his reflectors. The sword was strangely quiet, listening to the melody and, if he was not mistaking the sound, humming gently along to it. He listened to it a bit more before raising his flute to his lips and joined her.

She did not startle from the sudden accompaniment, too lost into the melody to notice or perhaps knowing innately by the magic she spun that he was but a visitor and meant he no harm. Either way, they played together trading off solos at random but never for long as their notes continued rising higher into the night and magic became as visible as the stars between them both, flowing like liquid auroras between them, coursing together in a dance beyond mortal design.

Even when the last notes died away into the night, the lights remained a visible force of power the ebbed away into the earth and from their touch, flowers grew to full bloom, trees stretched higher, and, in the case of one fox masquerading as a human, rejuvenated his heavenly glow to full and his inkpots to the brim and then some. Assuming his more natural state, he opened coal black eyes and regarded the half elf with a curious gaze as she smiled upon him with tears flowing gently down her rosy cheeks.

"Thank you, noble fox." Tiffania rubbed her face to try and dry the tears that refused to stop flowing. "I'm sorry. I just can't seem to stop crying."

He smiled and one of his tails reached over to lift her chin back up to meet his gaze. It was not a blessing he did often, particularly to one still unwed but he knew that in her heart of hearts, it would be a gift she'd cherish for time to come, a gift she thought herself incapable of having. It was given silently and unknowingly to her but she'd realize it the moment the signs came to be clear in the months following her wedding night. Perhaps when she played her mother's melody to her own child, it would become a song of a brighter future than a dismal past.

* * *

He hated her.

It took him some time to realize this but considering that he never really hated before it was understandable. At least, he never hated anything that wasn't evil for evil's sake but for a false goodness that did not truly exist. When they had first met, he had done nothing to her at Louise's request. That she bade him not to enter the house stirred his curiosity and so he entered regardless and saw for himself the monster of Louise's nightmares in its fullest form.

He disapproved of her then, but hatred took time to fester to its proper size. It was a spying glance and so not a full understanding of her and the capabilities she could, and has already, reached.

He disapproved but did not hate.

Yet the more he saw of her, the more he saw what her actions, little of them though they were, caused in her daughters and servants alike, how the smallest of words could bring a silence not found outside the grave… Disapproval changed to dislike and from dislike came hatred but even then, all those months ago, it had been a small speck, a mote really. She was not as much a part of Louise's life as she was apart from it and so Louise and he left for war without approval, without kind words or whisperings of love.

Nothing at all to be expected from one who could no longer remember the words a mother would know to speak to her child.

So the hatred remained, a small inconceivable thing to be recalled only when tears fell in the darkness of nightmares, when a soft touch upon her brow could chase away the cold eyes that haunted Louise in slumber… Only when nothing more could be done but to push it away and let it fester. He honestly thought that he would not see her for a long time to come, with peace only recently gained and now a new evil waiting in the shadows. The evil that dared to claim relation to one of his Louise's dear friends and sought Tabitha's imprisonment for the loyalty she held for her friends rather than that of what remained of her family.

To save her they had to become criminals of the country, to obey a wish that could not be granted by the Queen Henrietta without promotion of anarchy amongst her people. Branded as traitors, they left Tristain and sought Tabitha's safe return. They succeeded but in their elation they had forgotten the borderlines and whose estate would be nearest and who would be there to welcome them.

She with silvery armor gleaming in the light with sword wand in hand and the winds howling to a storm of her own creation as Louise's friends cowered from the might of her presence alone, never mind that of the manticore that rested at her side.

"Get up Louise."

She did so with little preamble though she trembled like a kit caught before a mighty grizzly bear. "M-Mother…"

His hackles slowly started to rise with every agitated breath he took.

"Report what you have broken to your mother." Colder than winter's ice, unfeeling as the darkness of moonless night, and cruel as a viper's venom.

"We… that is to say… the border… hnnnn…!" Louise was frightened out of her wits, quivering as her spine turned to jelly, and tears flowing freely, openly, down her pale face.

This was wrong.

"I cannot hear you."

"C-Crossing the border without permission…"

How could she be like this?

"Is this what your mother taught you?"

Louise had no time to say anything as a tornado appeared at her mother's back and came bearing down upon her. The tornado was directed away and Louise's familiar stood between her and her mother, standing upright in the guise of a mortal man with Derflinger clutched tightly in his hands. Louise stared gapping in awe as she at last saw the ethereal beauty that Siesta claimed her familiar could become but where the maid had described a face serene as the heavens, what Louise was no such thing. Eyes narrowed and teeth barred and coal black eyes narrowed, there was no mistaking the full fury in her familiar's face as he glared down upon an unmoved Karin who did not see the whisker marks that adorned the youth's face or the nine fox tails that snapped angrily upon the air. To her, he was a plain boy wielding a rusted blade, naïvely standing between her and her daughter.

The tornado corrected its course and this time was not so readily dismissed away from its target. He stood at the ready with Derflinger, believing the sword capable of absorbing the magic behind the tornado and he was right to think so but was so terribly wrong as well for as he was by no means a deity of the wind, he did not see the raging swirl for what it was until it was already upon him and the vacuum sliced into him like the sickles of the kamaitachi.

But where a kamaitachi's blade left no blood to bleed, these did so with a spray of red.

He screamed against the wind but held fast against it even as Derflinger roared with him, trying its best to absorb the magic as fast as it could but magical though it was, it was not a blade of miracles. It would not be fast enough to save him from the spell that could level castle walls within minutes.

Luckily, it needn't have to.

The tornado was gone, dispelled, but not by Louise's wand though she was but mere words away from finishing the incantation herself. No, it was done by one whose very force of will allowed the ending of the winds and she stood above the bleeding form of the fox. A small wolf's cub licked gently at the nose of the fox that opened an eye to see the Young Prince himself whining in concern. He grunted, managing a strained smile as he tried to rise to his paws, too weak to hold the guise of a human, but was pressed back down by gentle hands by she who was by no means feeling such weakness, not after seeing one of her children nearly die at the hands of one who claimed a mother's right to punish her child.

Once, not so long ago, one would have to well and truly believe in her and whom she was to see her fully but that was when she was truly but a merely if not magically powerful wolf without an heir to call her own, or an apprentice whom was just as close to her in heart as several more were. Now she was seen as the Lady whom she was, armed with a single magnificent blade which sparked with lightning, a rosary that gleamed like freshly carved ice as snow fell from the orbs, and a shield that burned with the fires of Heaven.

Now again did Louise feel fear not for her mother's presence but for her mother's wellbeing for though she had seen but an illusion bound within the conforms of mist and fire, she recognized the woman for who she was for just as her familiar could gleam into her dreams so to could she though only when they both were lost within the blissful depths of slumber. Louise knew that her mother had incurred her familiar's wrath, which in itself was bad enough, but she had done something far worse. She had incurred the wrath of his _mother_.

The Goddess of the Sun and Master of the Celestial Arts…

"Ōkami Amaterasu…"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

"_Faded Scars & Healed Wounds_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Now as I'm sure many of you are wondering, if I was to do an Ōkami character, why not use Ammy herself? Well, there are three reasons for such. First and foremost, there is already a marvelous fanfiction being done which I will speak more of soon enough. Second, while I like Ammy I just couldn't get a real feel for her character sometimes. One minute she seems every bit the Mother Goddess and the next she's… kind of silly… Lastly… I blame the marvelous artwork entitled, "_Nine-tailed Fox and Pup_" by Sakimichan on deviantArt. It was because of this fabulous illustration that I was even motivated to do this piece at all!

Next, I'm certain a lot of you are wondering which Void familiar I made our fox. Well the answer is simple. He's whichever you want him to be. I left this story more open-ended than any other because I wanted you, the readers, to fill in the gaps as you pleased because I, for one, could not settle on any one method for a lot of the major events that transpire in _Familiar of Zero_, hence why I did scenes that are primarily the before or aftermaths of such key moments.

As for his character… Well, he's a fox and no I don't just mean in body. He's every bit the trickster but he's also a god, more specifically the god of industry, agriculture, fertility, and foxes (though not necessarily in that order). As such, he's a bit more responsible than what would be expected of a fox but no less likely to find a means of acquiring a good laugh now and then. Still, as a disciple of Amaterasu, he's every bit as openhearted as she is and willing to help out anyone that he can whether they deserve it or not. Though, as was made obvious, he is not perfect. He can be arrogant, hence his underestimating Karin's spell and thinking it a plain wind spell, and he is susceptible to anger, hence his reaction to Wardes and Karin both.

His interactions with Louise would be unique in that she believes him to be nothing more than a fox at first. As rumors continue and evidence becomes clear, undeniable fact, she would then believe him as a magical fox but never once consider anything more up until the fight with Wardes when she fully realized what was to be her equal in magical potential for however long she may live. It would get real interesting from there I'm certain but… as much as I would love to continue this story, and believe me I _really_ (multiply by 100) want to, I can't.

Mostly because I don't think it possible to make a multiple chapter story as open-ended as this but also because... well, as much as I like the aura of mystery, it's not one that I could keep forever more and besides, whom would truly be equal onto a god?

... Okay, quite a lot I admit but we're talking from _Ōkami_ here, it's not like I could bring back that demon... Oh. Oh my. Well, I guess I should amend my earlier statement. It is a _possibility_ but nothing more. For now.

As for the story I mentioned earlier, it is entitled Summoning the Sun by Mashadar. This story is on my top three favorites of _Familiar of Zero_ crossovers that are, thus far, incomplete. It was this story that gave me the inspiration to have Louise summon what was, at first, believed to be an inanimate object waaay back when with "_All That is Dark_". In this story, Louise summons Amaterasu but unlike most crossovers where one needs a field-guide to the other world in question, this story has no such need. Yes, it might help you understand right from the get-go who Ammy is and what she's capable of but it's just not needed. Mashadar does everything possible to define all that is Amaterasu through story alone and does a fantastic job of it. If Summoning the Sun doesn't capture you at the first line alone, it will slowly ensnare you in with every passing sentence. Well, that's all I have to say for that story, so if anyone is as much a _Ōkami_ fan as they are of _Familiar of Zero_, I suggest you read it. You won't be disappointed.

… What? Oh, you all want to know what the other two are for the top three incomplete crossover stories? Well, I'll spare the longwinded reasons why (for now) though as I said with Summoning the Sun, one cannot possibly be disappointed with these works as well. The Left Hand of the Death God by Farmer Kyle (Bleach cross w/awesome levels reaching critical with every new chapter) & The Left ARM of God by RealmOfEmptiness (Evangelion cross w/a helluva twist in character choice).

If any of the writers of aforementioned works happen to read this, yes this is blatant praise on my part/shameless wheedling for more updates to come. Hypocritical it may well be but you've only yourselves to blame for writing such marvelous stories in the first place, particularly (YOU)! And (YOU) know who (YOU) are!

**VOTING ALERT:**

There's but one story left until the voting is decided people, don't forget to vote for your one turtle teen! I honestly can't say who's in the lead because every time I've checked, it's been a different ninja brother each and every time! If you've not yet voted, hop over to my profile page and make your choice but be wary, you've only got the one! Make sure it counts!


	42. Addendum II

Well, it's that time of year again ladies and gentlmen. Time for another Addendum! As before all segments shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the addition and again, not every one-shot has been given a continuation. YET. Also, unlike the last Addendum, this one starts out with a segment too short to be made into a full one-shot in length!

Well, that being said, I hope for another great year of ideas and stories to write for:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Addendum II_"

**_"The Dreaded Familiar of Zero"_**

"_I beg of you… My servant who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_ _I desire and here I plead from my heart!_ _Answer to my guidance!_"

Really, she was kind of asking for it with an incantation like that, completely made up on the fly and all though she felt a generous amount of pride for the spectacular result. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, being of a prestigious family line and daughter to one of the most feared mages of the modern era, had every right to feel pride in her success at summoning, the first spell to actually work albeit with a small concussive blast that sent those unprepared sprawling. Still, she had set herself up to be quite the fool from her bragging last night to her familial rival. Louise had boasted that she would summon a dragon, a gryphon at the least or a manticore at best. What she got was… well, to put it rather simply.

A rabbit. A small, fluffy white rabbit with glittering red eyes but a rabbit all the same.

Focused on her newly summoned rabbit as she was, nay, all the students in fact, no one but Professor Colbert noted how all the other familiars were keeping their wide, frightened eyes locked upon the little bunny and slowly backing away. More than a few of the birds had, ahem, relieved themselves upon the shoulders of their masters who took no notice of the excrement as Kirche's mocking laughter brought most lustful male eyes and quite a few jealous female glares to the tectonic shifting of her chest.

"This makes what you said last night worth it! Only you would summon a puny little—"

The rabbit in question squeaked but for all that came afterward it may as well have been a roar of fury as the little beast leapt upon Kirche. It was through sheer reflexes honed from countless hours of exercise into the hours of the night that spared Kirche a quick and painless decapitation. As it was though, she was now graced with the agony of having one's arm bitten clean off by merciless fangs.

The familiars, at least those that hadn't already relieved themselves, promptly did so and proceeded to retreat with great care for their masters, making sure that plenty of them tripped in their own attempts to escape because the rule of survival was quite clear. They didn't need to outrun the rabbit, they just had to outrun everyone else.

Professor Colbert, a genius in the destructive might of fire magic, an expert in the ancient texts and languages that few could even name let alone translate, and a dabbler in the newest fad that the commoners called "science". So is it really any surprise that such a man could recognize in that moment of primordial terror felt by the mere gaze of this hellishly cute little monstrosity was unrivaled even by his teacher at her most ire, in _that time_ most of all? That he would inadvertently cause further panic and chaos as he voiced the legendary monster's very name?

"The Rabbit of Caerbannog…"

Needless to say, any and all mages with sufficient skills and survival instincts, and a few who had little of that but made up for it with sheer stupidity, tried to gain some measure of control over the situation. The Rabbit seemed pacified, in the way that it wasn't leaping about rending more limbs free from their bodies or tearing whole chunks out of people, so caution was absolutely necessary to allow Louise to finish the ritual and claim the Rabbit as her familiar. Quite the conundrum it was.

Let the beast go freely and unshackled by the familiar bonds, which would unleash a reign of terror not seen since one hapless student had gone and summoned a _basilisk_ of all monstrosities, but _this?_ On the other hand, if they allowed the ritual to be completed, it would mean putting a creature with a vicious streak a mile wide in the hands of a girl who had enough hard times during her past two years of schooling from peers and teachers alike that it would come as no surprise that the Rabbit would still begin a reign of terror but far more focused on certain people.

So the question remained, was it better to have the monster on a leash or not?

Yet one must remember, there were a few lacking in survival instincts and a good measure of common sense, so it comes as no surprise that someone who had never heard the stories of the Rabbit of Caerbannog would dare to say the two words that none should ever dare to even _think_ for the destruction that would, not could, follow.

"Hey, maybe we can give it to the cook, I rather like rabbit stew!"

What occurred next was something of a miracle as the first time in recorded history there was only a list of substantial injuries and one fatality in the most recent of rampages by the feared Beast of Caerbannog.

Old Man Osmond would forever mourn the loss of his dearest and oldest friend, Awesome Beard of Epic, to his own dying day.

The idiot was promptly sent back to his village where he had been dearly missed.

* * *

_**A/N: **Ah the dread Vorpal Bunny of Monty Python. Never will you cease to bring amusement to me and countless others who appreciate a good sense of irony. _

* * *

**_"A Knight to Remember"_**

There are a lot of things I can't stand. Zombies because frankly, once they get to a certain point they _really_ start to stink like you wouldn't believe. Of course, that's normal zombies mind you. Met a zombie once, she not only smell fined but considering she'd been dead for barely a month managed to hold herself together pretty good, only lost an arm once. Was supposed to kill her like all the rest but the damn girl was so freakin' pitiful it was making me sick. She wanted to _die_ so that she could _live?_ Man, and I thought _my_ origin was twisted. Guess I'm just a sucker for sad cases… which leads me back to my point.

See, there's one other thing that I _Hate_ with full capitalization and italics. I have this little problem with people who don't quite comprehend that if they can't have what they want that the best idea for them is to try and take it by force. Many a rapist found themselves unequipped to do their creed thanks to yours truly but that's a mundane, a "commoner" as my new pint-sized master calls them. When magic is involved things tend to get bad. Bad enough that I often find that some serious questing or blood shedding needs to be done to rectify the situation, both if I'm in a really bad mood.

"You complete and utter bastard."

Can you guess how good a mood I'm in?

* * *

**Wenn die Gondeln trauer tragen  
**_When the gondolas are in mourning_**  
und es hallt der Toten Klagen,  
**_and the dead's lament resounds,_**  
tief im Nacken das Grauen sitzt…  
**_horror is breathing down your neck._

Wardes took an unconscious step back as the familiar of his little Louise stalked forward with pitch black eyes narrowed, the fangs of his widening mouth lengthening with every stride. Prince Wales lay dead behind him, his task of marrying them complete and his soldiers… had run at first sight of the inhuman monstrosity doing the impossible. Had Fouquet lied to him? Possibly, she owed him only her freedom and a thief's word was not as valued as their skills. He'd have to be satisfied with the knowledge that her end was a painful one at the claws of this foul demon. Still, he had to at least protest.

"This is holy ground! You cannot enter here!"

**Wenn die Uhr beginnt zu schlagen  
**_When the clock starts striking_**  
kalte, dicthe Nebelschwaden  
**_cold, thick fog_**  
berühr'n dich sacht…  
**_is touching you gently…_**  
Mitternacht!  
**_Midnight!_

Nicolai laughed an echoing sound. "Your people do not pray to God! They pray to a man who proclaimed himself an emissary of God! When times are tough you look to a _mortal man!_ Do you honestly think that six thousand years of this, God would bless a place such as this? A place built in devotion to a man who sought genocide in God's Name!"

**Loca in ferna in nocte  
**_Look below the night_**  
Loca in ferna in nocte  
**_Look below the night_**  
Animae in nebula  
**_Life in a dark coud_**  
Mitternacht!  
**_Midnight!_

Wardes found he couldn't muster the courage argue with the advancing monstrosity, watching in growing fear as muscles grew further in girth, thick and heavy fur replacing bare flesh. Legs broke and bent to those of a wolf, arms lengthening down to grasp the floor as pinky and ring fingers extending past the shoulders with thin leather stretching taut between them and a sixth "finger" at the elbows. The face was still humanoid but the ears had become large like a bat and the mouth an impossible width with teeth far too numerous to count.

**Media nox obscura nox  
**_In the middle of the night, in the dark of the night_**  
crudelitas animarum  
**_cruel life_**  
campana sonat  
**_the bell rings_**  
duo decies  
**_twelve times_**  
Mitternacht!  
**_Midnight!_

The fact that such a monstrosity would also be holding a sword seemed almost redundant at this point, but Wardes knew that sword, knew it as well as the Prayer Book resting now within his new wife's satchel. It was the sword of the first Gandalfr, Derflinger the aptly titled Devourer of Magi who could drain the magic out of any spell, no matter its strength, made it as equally dangerous, if not more so, than the creature that carried it so easily in such misshapen claws.

**Gefriert das Blut dir in den Adern**  
_When your blood is freezing in your veins_**  
Schnürt dir die Angst die Kehle zu**  
_Your fear catches in your throat too  
_**Hörst du dein Herz und die Glocken  
**_You hear your heart and the clock strike_**  
ist es Nacht… Mitternacht!**_  
It is night….. Midnight!_

The cracks between the tiles of the church floor trembled and grew bright with crimson tinted light as the church bells began to ring on their own accord. The blood of the dead prince flowed like serpents through the air, swirling and condensing into a massive ball that tightened and condensed into a small orb as motes of light danced through the air and alit themselves along the surface, hardening and strengthening it to a stone-like quality as voices of the dead and forgotten whispered in the hallows. An imperfect recreation at best, with the blood of royalty and thirteen damned souls… just a bit more _power_ from a Devourer and… _there._

Just enough to bend the Laws once… but one time was plenty.

**Loca in ferna in nocte  
**_Look below the night_**  
Loca in ferna in nocte  
**_Look below the night_**  
Animae in nebula  
**_Life in a dark coud_**  
Mitternacht!  
**_Midnight!_

"My master ordered me to never kill except in self-defense. Her confidence in my power notwithstanding, I bade her to make one stipulation. That whosoever would dare to lay harm upon her would come _begging_ me for death once I was through with them. Then, and only then, would I grant them the mercy of death's oblivion."

Faster than the Viscount could see, Nicolai was in front of him, the blade of Derflinger piercing through his shoulder and the false construction pressed hard against his sternum. The sword's glow intensified and Wardes screamed as he realized the hellion's intention but it was too late to react. Lifting Wardes high into the air, Nicolai _roared_ as Derflinger drank deeply from the depths of Wardes' very soul until not even a drop of magic resided in the traitor's blood. The Viscount screamed his throat raw from the agony but the power of the false stone kept him awake with a different kind of pain. Lightning-that-wasn't coursed through his body, enhancing it beyond mortal limitations, freezing dying cells in place and frying the edges of the nervous system until pain had become as immortal as the body now was. Sickness would not plague it. Wounds would not fell it. Nothing short of the same hellish power that constructed it and free it from the eternal agony it would endure until mercy came from a Black Paladin's claws.

**Media nox obscura nox  
**_In the middle of the night, in the dark of the night_**  
crudelitas animarum  
**_cruel life_**  
campana sonat  
**_the bell rings_**  
duo decies  
**_twelve times_**  
Mitternacht!  
**_Midnight!_

"So be grateful Wardes. You will live to see another sunrise, several thousand more in fact. Enjoy it." Nicolai turned and _hurled_ the traitor threw the walls of the church, watching as the body flew still through the air and vanished into the burning haze that come with revolution. Wardes would survive, damaged and broken, but the wounds would heal… in time. The dust of the false philosopher's stone fell through human fingers as Nicolai knelt down to gather his master, his sharpened eyes meeting the blankness of her own. There were a few ways he could go about fixing this… Well, it worked once before, so why not a second time?

"Wait, partner! Don't you—"

CONK!

He bonked Louise on the head with Derflinger's hilt.

"_OW!_ Damn it, Nicolai!" cried Louise, writhing on the ground as she clutched at her pained head whilst Derflinger moaned of the pains of colliding against such a hard object.

Nicolai's smile was strangely human as he rose to his feet, centuries of experience in hiding the relief he felt. "Glad to see I'm the first suspect to come to mind as always my Master."

* * *

_**A/N:** Perusing through the expanse known as deviantArt, I came upon a picture entitled "CDA Demo 2" by JSmarantz and was instantly reminded of my "purebred" vampire/lycanthrope hybrid Nicolai. It also helped that I also came upon some interestingly dark music by E Nomine. Their song "Mitternacht" is the best kind of song to listen to when one wants to immerse themselves in the forbidden darkness of the night. As to the "false philosopher's stone", well I had to give him a unique ability of some kind. Like a vampire, Nicolai not only drinks his victims' blood but their very souls and, like Alucard, uses those souls for power but unlike the No-Life King, Nicolai rarely uses them for his number of souls to summon and use is substantially smaller than that of Alucard's._

* * *

**_"Child of Fate's Design"_**

Jahara knew that Louise wasn't his mother. He had known it for a long time but knowing it in his head didn't change knowing it in his heart. What did matter that she was a human and he was a… something? She loved him like her own, and he loved her for who she was to him, regardless if she had been the one to lay the egg from which he hatched. He never bothered to question her of his origins for what little of his time he could recall in the egg before hatching were far from pleasant. The screams of the insane, darkness with but a single beacon of light to pierce it, and the loneliness, the emptiness… He didn't care where he had come from, the past that was left behind with his being summoned to this world, to his mother and why should he? It wasn't like that past was going to come looking for him.

Oh, how wrong he was.

She stood slightly smaller than him and was missing much of what made him separate enough from her to garner only a passing resemblance to one another. She bore all the features of a snake just as he did but that was all there was to it and though her eyes shined just as his own they did not glimmer with a light of innocence. No, there was an inhuman madness in those slits, a cold depravity that went beyond the obscene.

"You have grown up rather well my boy, yesssss." She circled him, as a cat would a mouse and he acted his part of the play well, tailed curling tight around his feet, hood closing against his neck in submission. Her fanged smile grew wider at this and she cackled. "Yesssss, very well indeed."

"You are my mother?" asked Jahara. The resemblance was there but… something somewhere deep within him told him she was but a source, not the whole of it but a good part of what he was. Be it the runes across his brow or his own heart, Jahara didn't know.

"Mother?" Her tail lashed across his muzzle and his head turned with the blow, eyes widening in surprise as he raised a hand to his wound cheek. "I am your _master_." Jahara stared down at the ground for a moment before his own tail lashed out and hit naught but air. A sound of displaced air and she was at his back. His eyes widened in surprise for even his teleports weren't that hushed.

"You are _weak_ my boy!" Her tail lashed again to every question she asked, striking him hard enough to draw blood though the blade of her stinger was sheathed. "Where is your _power?_ Where is your _strength?_ Where is your _RAGE!_" She screamed as a bolt of magically enhanced venom shot from the depths of her throat and flew faster that Jahara could dodge. The poisonous bolt hit him straight in the chest and he was thrown several yards back, breaking trees asunder as e went. "_This_ is what has come of my _plans?_"

Jahara bit back the growl that begged to be released from his throat but could not stop the spreading of his hood as he pushed himself to his feet. Her angry hissing halted in surprise at the revealing of the mark upon his hood, a star trapped within a circle. Gleaming eyes crinkled with renewed pleasure as she saw a minute shift in the mark, a twitch of a turn and the faint glimmer of blackness in the eyes of her creation. "No. No perhaps you are worth something to me after all. You just need the right… _motivation._"

And she was gone and he stood alone and confused in the forest. He turned slowly, a hand rising to grasp Derflinger only to remember too late that he had left the sword with his mother while he went to the nearby forest in search of—

Fear gripped his heart in a vice as the runes across his brow provided to him the answer to the unasked question. What was there in all of Creation to make him as much a… as much a _monster_ as she? There was only one person that he cared about, more than Irukukwu, more than Derflinger, and even more than himself.

"MOTHER!"

* * *

How foolish… to think he could win against a monster…

"What will it _take BOY?_"

_LASH! _His eyes swollen shut now, the chains pulling tighter against his scales…

"I strike at you and you cower like a _WRETCH!_"

_SLASH!_ A gouge above the other, blood flowing down and blinding it just the same…

"I attack your pets and you remorse for their agony! You pity the lives of _INSECTS!_"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Fire, concussion force beyond what such a small spell should produce, that taste in the air…

"M-Mother…!" _No, run! Get away!_

"Ahhh… Sssso _you_ are the reason…" Footsteps, talons scraping against the stone floor of the malformed cavern, a monster stalking an unwitting prey that stood in defiance, armed and ready to fight. "_You_ think to challenge _me_, little _insect?_" A delighted cackle as poisoned saliva dripped from gleaming fangs. "I was a master of the magical arts when your _bastard of a Founder_ was an _infant suckling his mother's teat!_"

_Got to get up… GET. UP._

"SHUT UP! _Fireball!_"

_Help her damn it… Save her!_

Fire never came, the explosive force dismissed by the wave of an elegant claw.

"Little insect… do me a favor… and just _DIE!_"

_SQUELCH._

A barbed tip of a serpent's tail, piercing through the torso of a young girl midway into her teenaged years armed with but a single staff with runes whose glow faded away to the slowing beat of her heart. The tail raised her high into the air before tossing her sharply away to land before his eyes, her own wide and vacant of life.

_No…_

_NO._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Eyes of glimmering jewels became twin voids of darkness, a pentacle of a star became the glowing skull of a demonic dragon. The skin of his back quaked and trembled as muscles and bones formed beneath their surface, limbs he should have had at birth had he not been born so early, so eagerly to one who would love him as a son as he loved her as a mother. Fire erupted from his jaws, pouring along the roof of the cavern and outwards as a thick frost stretched out beneath his hands even as the ground trembled with his rising rage. Throughout all this, Vertigo stood back with her usual depraved grin.

This was the tool that she had strived so long to create, the perfect weapon for conquering Urth and, once her fellow gods were dead at her feet, this world as well. She laughed long and hard as the pentacle's glow overshadowed the blackened shadow of the dragon's skull as blood erupted forth from Jahara's back as his wings burst free at last… and her laughter choked itself in her throat.

They are not the wings of a demon, skeletal with leathery flesh stretched taught between the fingers, the limbs of a hellion shackled to her complete and utter whim. They are the wings of angels, white and pristine with feathers aglow with their own inner light, a power reflected in the glimmering orbs that shone with angry and hatred focused through an emotion more powerful than the both of them combined. The symbol of a dragon's skull was dust on the wind and only the star, bound encircled within the boundaries of eternity.

"You wanted me to feel pain?"

The breath of winter flew like a hurricane's gale carrying with it a contingent of icy spears.

"You wanted me to experience despair?"

Heavenly flames, pure fire, pure white and blazing hotter than the sun, roared downwards like meteors.

"You wanted me angry?"

Spires of diamonds, clear as sunshine and shining twice as bright, pierced from all directions.

"Well guess what? I'm hurt… I'm sad… I'm angry… but I'm happy… happy that my mother cannot see the murderer her son has become." Fire and ice, earth and wind, captured and freed by the shackles of magic untamed, pure chaos given direction and form in absolute destruction. Heaven sent flames, ice colder than the lowest pit of Hell, spires of earth's greatest materials, all carried by the four winds that blew as one unified force. All powerful forces to be sure but they paled in comparison, the ire of a disturbed wasp without home standing against a despairing dragon's rage. No, not merely that of a beast… the fury and despair of a newly orphaned son.

* * *

_**A/N:** Now before any flaming arrows are sent my way, this is NOT the end of Louise or of Jahara. This is just a very precarious cliffhanger that shall not be continued until the next Addendum which won't be for some time yet. I'm a troll like that. Anyway, this segment came from the what-if scenario I had intended to end the original story on, namely what would likely occur should Vertigo actually find a way to Halkeginia?_

* * *

**_"The Jaded Redemption"_**

"He took her… He actually took her…" Aeon's pacing hadn't slowed since the kidnapping of his master, reptilian glare never leaving the speck in the sky, the island country that he could not hope to reach in time. That the man proved his character true did not surprise him any, he could almost taste the stench of betrayal from the Viscount, but that he had been the one to release Fouquet as well… How deep did this Reconquista run? "How are we to reach her in time? He'll have her ensorcelled I'm certain…"

"Aeon…"

The familiar stopped and glanced back over his shoulder. As a matter of principle, or a strange need to irritate him, the sword never once called him by his name, not for anything. "Derflinger?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you. As I'm sure you've realized by now, I "eat" magic like a sponge does water and any spell, no matter the make or power behind it, is mine to devour once it is within my range. That also includes the curse placed upon you."

The lizardman's eyes nearly popped straight out of his head in surprise. "You've been trying to rid me of my curse?"

"Trying… and failing… Whoever put that spell on you was one sick son of a warlock. The spell that changed you into a lizardman hasn't run its full course and likely never will. It's all that I can do to stop it from changing you further."

Aeon swallowed but his throat still felt dry and tight. "What do you mean?"

"Well… you said it yourself, you're different than the other lizardmen they created right? For them, it was going from lizard to man but for you it's the reverse, a man into a lizard. Problem is… there are all kinds of lizards out there boy and by the feel of it, the spell is not satisfied in keeping you as you are now. The spell was cast to create the perfect lizardman and… you're not. I mean, you've _feathers_ boy! What manner of lizard has feathers I ask you?"

"What is the point of all this, Derflinger?" Aside from giving him a small spark of hope that jade scale could became pale flesh once more…

"The point is… maybe, and I'm going with a really big _maybe_ here, the spell's screwed up just the slightest bit. Maybe, it's not just trying to turn you into a lizardman but a birdman as well and, if it is, that means you'll have—"

"Wings." Aeon bobbed his head but there was what Derflinger was really trying to say and he answered the unasked question readily. "Do it."

"Boy… if I do this, I can't guarantee that I can keep your mind safe. This spell has worked its way _deep_ into your very soul and the amount of change… What good are you to Louise if I let you become a monster?"

Aeon turned to look to the floating country of Albion. "If I am to live as a monster, I at least shall die as a man."

Derflinger seemed to sink lower in its sheathe. "Alright then boy…"

Aeon stiffened, expecting pain unlike anything he had ever experienced before and felt… nothing?

"Are you _sure_ about this?"

"Derflinger…" He growled.

"Alright, alright, but don't say I didn't warn you… and Aeon? I'm sorry."

Aeon's eyes widened, pupils shrinking to thin dots in a field of shining red. He fell to his hands and knees, claws digging deep into the stonework of the pier as fire coursed through his veins at neck breaking speeds. The horn upon his nose lengthened and deepened into a bloody red as spikes of the same hue burst forth from the softer scales of his heels. The feathers upon his crest fell loose to the wind as more of the bloodied horns ripped free. The tip of his tail flattened out into a spade, spikes emerging along the sides as webbed fins emerged at the base his tail and midway down his back, settling in the space allowed by the straps of his armor. Nearly all of his feathers were gone save for the cluster of them at his shoulders which quivered with increasing speed. The pain reached a new pitch and Aeon could no longer bite down upon his agony. His head tilted back with a roar as blazing white wings emerged in a shower of blood from his back as his eyes went from critical crimson to a grandest gold, the same color they had been once before when the face in the mirror was not that of a lizard but of a man.

Derflinger grasped the spell before it could continue on any further and waited with baited breath as Aeon nearly collapsed from relief, panting for air like the next breath could be his last. "Boy…?"

"I thought… that I told you… my name is… Aeon…" The lizardman wearily pushed himself to his feet, flexing the lengthened claws of his hands, red as his newly formed spikes. He felt at his chin and allowed a small smile at the feel of a reptilian goatee. He felt for his braids but found nothing but scale and webbed fins, and managed to keep the cold grip of despair away from his heart. Derflinger was trying at the very least and where the sword could go no further, Aeon was certain now, more than ever before, that his master could finish.

"Now then…" He took a few steps to the cliff edge and spread feathered wings to the approaching wind. "Shall we?"

"Uh, boy?" Derflinger blamed the necessity of oil to the quillion that made its voice come out as a scared squeak. "Shouldn't you practice a bit first? It's not like you've suddenly learned to fly."

"The best way to learn is by doing," said Aeon and without anything further to say on the matter, leapt into the sky on an angel's wings.

* * *

_**A/N:** Rather obvious where this story idea came from. Once again, Namco proved its inability to keep their characters' apperances consistant and so we go from regular lizard, to feathered lizard, to frilled lizard, to dragon with angel wings? How does that even work out I've no idea. Can't complain about the change though, much better than the frilled look and still keeping that strange regality from the feathered one._

* * *

**_"A Fan's Service"_**

An Additional Collaboration

Man I am so freaking hungry… Why can't I partake in the morning meal here again? Oh yes, that whole "lowly familiar act"… Louise, thank your lucky stars that I find your adorable or Chaos and me? We'd be starting a revolution right here, right now regardless of Order's sensible facts.

"You're late returning home. Did the military meeting run longer than expected?" Huh, was it me or did I hear actual concern in Karin's voice? Then again, it is early in the morning, maybe she hasn't had time to put that ice mask on yet?

Either way, I'm likely to die today so might as well make it fun for me.

"Yes, I'm afraid I'll have to leave again soon, tomorrow morning at the latest," sighed the Duke, stroking his Mustache of Epic. No, seriously, he's second only to Old Man Osmond in the Awesome Facial Hair category. It might be magically enhanced but no one ever said anything about rules when it comes to a man's facial hair. "Military life really is pathetic, dispatching the troops and inflaming the citizens with war. What a problematic queen we have."

Cue, Louise's defense of Henrietta… Not that I don't want to myself, she really is a sweet girl, but I am _not_ ending up in the doghouse thank you very much. "Father! Queen Henrietta isn't aggravating the war at all!"

"What do you possibly know of it?" barked the duke in return, his disapproval as evident as his irritation with his youngest child. Man, you best be taking down that tone something quick, or I'll change my target over to you and hope to God you can kill me just as quick as your wife can. The duke sighed, his shoulder slouching. "Listen, Louise… You do not have to force yourself to learn magic."

Urge to snark… rising…

"Stay at home and find yourself a new groom."

_She's goin' critical, Captain, she cannae take the pressure!_

…. Really, Chaos? Oh well, it fits.

"Another groom like Viscount Wardes, a traitor to his country, his teacher, and to his own damned heart?" I unleash the Snape Sneer upon him. You know, the one that makes even the best and brightest feel like an absolute moron? Yeah, nobody else can Sneer like Snape. Well, maybe Alan Rickman but he's awesome like that.

"And you are?" Oh, thank you, I've been waiting for this.

"I am an Archivist by profession, familiar to Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière by choice." I incline my head. "And I stand between my master and your idiocy, Duke de La Vallière."

"Boy…" He rises to his feet but I cut him off.

"Archivist, Duke. If we are to at least be somewhat civil to one another, I insist that proper titles be met."

The Duke's looking angrier but I don't care really. He's the bait, nothing more. "Who do you think you are, _boy?_"

"I think myself way out of your league, _Duke._"

"Father," Louise interrupted her old man before he could retort. "Please. He really is."

Now Louise show… wait, what? I blink and glance down at Louise, but she's looking down at her plate and… is that a _blush_? Oh, this is fan-freaking-tastic. She's on _my_ side! I must be grinning because the old man does not look pleased with this revelation.

"What is an Archivist?" Cattleya asks, I assume to try and defuse the situation. "It sounds very important."

"It is," I agreed. "We are historians, catalogers, overseers… We are unique amongst all examples of humanity for we, above all others, have breached the dimensional barriers of time and space. We have seen a lot of things, some good… some too terrible for words."

Elèonore scoffs. "What could you have possibly have seen?"

"I saw the drowning of an innocent boy as his minders looked on without care for the boy was, in their eyes, ugly as sin. I watched as his mother, driven mad from the loss of her precious son, call upon powers beyond the darkness to bring her son back. I witnessed the body arise from that now cursed lake, not a boy, not a man, but an undying monster forever trapped to its shores in which he drowned, to prey on the lives of those foolish enough to draw near, to test the legend's reality. I witnessed a daughter's _murder_ by the hands of her own _mother_ for the powers she had, that she could not control. I saw that same child's spirit fester and become unto itself, a murderer, so that someone, anyone, could hear her voice, feel her despair, to _love her_ as her mother could not."

I turn and level a fierce glare upon Elèonore. There are few characters whose fate I feel righteously angry over. Samara and Jason are but two of them, despite the crimes they committed in death.

"Are their stories enough for you Elèonore Albertine Le Blanc de la Blois de la Vallière," Sweet, merciful _God_, what is with these people and their fourteen words to their names? "Or should I tell a few more?"

"Ye-Yes." She looks positively pale as can be, but is it by the stories or by knowing her full name when she has yet given it? Cattleya looks frightened as well as sad but the old man… he's scared, I can see it though he hides it well. That I spoke so casually of death, of monsters, means to him that I've seen enough to make me jaded. He's wrong. I'll never become so jaded, not now, not ever. The Duchess… she's watching me now. She sees more to my words. She knows that I know more than just the stories of other worlds, other people. Louise made that connection once after my duel with Guiche but never questioned it beyond my reasoning as to why I answered her when I knew exactly what kind of mage she was.

That I answered it was for that very reason that I heeded her call earned me an actual bed which, let me tell you, magically enhanced bedding? Fan-freaking-tastic. Back to the Duchess though… she's watching me and I have her baited and now, it's time to release the trap… and reveal more to Louise… she may hate me for it… but… she _deserves_ the truth.

She deserves to know what could have been, what _should_ have been… even if I'm too much of a coward to say it outright.

"Are you certain? I know quite a few stories that I'm sure you'll find quite interesting. Especially you…" I turn to face Louise's mother. "Karina Dizelin du Mayelliere."

A glass shatters and it takes everything in me not to duck like everybody else. Order, you hardcore fool, keep it up. Karin does not even glance at her hand, heedless of the blood or really just that unfeeling. "You presume too much."

I raise an eyebrow. "Presumptions are for those who know not what they speak. I saw what you once were, Karina. Once upon a time, you had something called a heart. Such a precious thing, what was it like giving it up to become… this?" I wave my hand at her.

"What are you doing?" Louise whispers to me. The fear in her voice is clear as the sun in a cloudless day. "Stop it, this isn't Guiche, she'll kill you!"

I look down upon Louise. Make or break, do or don't…

"Once upon a time… there was a girl named Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. She was an incredible girl, full of light and more than a bit of pride and how could she not be? Youngest child of the esteemed Duke de La Vallière and Duchess Karin the Heavy Wind, a heroine to all in the land and a demon to her enemies? She was proud and rightly so but then, something about her soon became startling evident. Louise, for all her happiness, all her pride, could not perform a single spell correctly. In her tutoring years, she learned as best she could but each result was the same: utter disaster. When time came for her proper schooling in the academy, her parents were hesitant but agreed and for an entire year, Louise became acquainted with true despair. Bad enough that all she had here was one sister, one bright smile given for love of her company rather than a scowl made of the disappointments she brought, but at the academy she had no one. Not a friend, not a confidant, only her dreams and the nightmares that haunted her.

"For an entire year she struggled. She built a wall around her heart, a wall made entirely of her pride as a de La Vallière. A heart she tried so desperately to bury in a coffin of steel, to make the same cold, empty heart as her mother's, but she could not. Then the second year began and with it the one final chance she had to prove that she was worth _something_; the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual. As her peers went one-by-one, each summoning some manner of beast, magical or otherwise, she stood in the sidelines in fear for this was something that she could not fail like every spell and test that came before.

"When at last her turn came, Louise took a breath to steady herself and focused everything she had, all her willpower, all of her shattered heart, into that spell. 'I beg of you, my servant who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!' Those were Louise's words, odd as they might have been but they worked. Her plea was heard and answered.

"And in one world, Louise got herself a boy, a commoner for all appearances. An ordinary citizen from an age where science ruled and magic was dead and dust. A boy that had no power, no ability to call his own but the runes that the contract between master and familiar gave to him. She had summoned a boy who would heal her heart and thus earn a place in it and, eventually, take her hand in marriage.

"In another world, Louise summoned forth a man who would forever be known as the King of Swords, a mage from a world where magic was a dying breed and whose ability to replicate any weapon he saw down to its full magical potential and experience, a magic akin to that of the firstborn elves, made him as much a legendary as the dreaded "Heavy Wind" whom in a battle against her to prove his worth as a familiar had accomplished the impossible. He scarred her armor and earned her respect.

"But in another world, Louise called someone very different. She had summoned a girl, a young chevalier of her own native world. A girl whose likeness to herself, whose startling ability in wind magic was nearly unmatched but for one impossible other, and whose true name could not mask her identity. In that world, Louise had summoned Karina Dizelin du Mayelliere. In that world, Louise had summoned _you_ Duchess and when your younger self met you she knew in that first moment that there was only one logical thing she could feel for you, her adult self who had accomplished so much.

"Complete and utter hatred.

"She fought you in a duel and because of your experience, you beat her though she lasted far longer than you expected because you could not, would not, see her for who she really was. You believed the lie your youngest daughter told you, a lie as blatant as the sky is blue because you could not believe the truth. That your past self loathed what she had become with such vehemence that she vowed that from that moment to her dying day that she would _never_ become the monster that brought fear to the hearts of her daughters."

Wow… how long have I been holding _that_ in? Jesus, I didn't give half as big a speech to Guiche or Kirche! Then again, Guiche only annoys me and Kirche irritates me but Karin… Oh well, better wrap this up quickly before I lose my footing.

"Do you see the common theme here, Duchess? In each and every world, for each and every familiar that Louise has ever summoned, you received a… slap-to-the-face. Some were kind, such as the taking of your daughter's hand without your blessing because, to them, your blessing was worthless. Some were justified, a lifetime of imprisonment for crimes unspeakable to familiar and daughter alike. Some were even cruel and believe me such cruelties did not involve your death. So while I still have your attention let me make my slap Duchess.

"I have seen how far you would go, the crimes that you would commit in the name of familial honor and your Godforsaken "rule of steel" to your own flesh and blood. I have seen all that you could do but I have also seen all that you once were. Many Archivists hate you, spit on your name, and primarily use you as an example of mothering at its worst. As for me? I don't hate you. No, more than anything else, I pity you. You could have been a _something_ Karina. You could have been a spectacular mage and a wonderful mother but now? You're nothing but this… _thing._ A sword with little care for what it cuts, be it enemies or loved ones.

"You may order Louise to remain at the academy. You may even have me killed before I take one step out that door there but you won't. Do you know why, Karina? Because in that steel prison that surrounds what remains of your heart, you know that if Louise is even half as much the girl that you were, she'll go to war without your blessing. As for me well, by all accounts, I'm as good as dead anyway so I'll just say it plainly. You can strike me where I stand, Karina but my words will remain known to you, to your husband, to your daughters, and to the servants. Can you kill them as easily as you could kill me? I know the answer to that and so do you. Now, if you'll excuse me, Louise."

I turn away from them all and start to leave, not bothering to look at Louise not because I don't want to, God in Heaven do I want to, but because… I'm still a God-damned coward to scared to even try and—

"Familiar."

I stop. She's angry, she hates me, she doesn't want anything more to do with me. "… Louise?"

"Wait for me." I hear her chair scrape against the cobblestone, I hear her footsteps but still I don't turn.

"We're not done here, Louise." Karin's voice cracks like a whip and Louise pauses.

"… Yes we are, mother." A hand grasps my own. "Come, Familiar."

She walks ahead of me and pulls me along but I follow, my eyes upon our hands, hers hanging tight to my own. Hesitantly, I clutch it right back and am rewarded with a quick squeeze and the hint of a shy smile.

"You cannot walk away from this discussion, Louise." started Karin.

We've stopped at the edge of the door but neither one of us look back.

"I'm not walking from this discussion, mother. _We_ are walking away from _you_."

And so we do.

* * *

_**A/N:** Crimson and I didn't always agree on the same things. I believe Spider-Man could beat Batman and he, illogically, had thought otherwise but one thing that we both agreed on is that Karin is first and foremost, a terrible mother. I simply hate her for the worst example a mother could be but Crimson, oh he LOATHED her with a passion. Funny thing though... No matter how much he hated her, he could never really come up with a way of "taking her down a peg" via extreme amounts of violence. As much as he hated her, he well and truly pitied her more because Karin would never really understand what it meant to love a child as a parent would or the love of a child to their mother. So here is one more tribute to an old friend, co-written with those who knew him both in the reality and the digital._

___**A/N II:** The fanfictions referenced in this story are _The Hill of Swords by Gabriel Blessing & Not As Planned by Vanishing Trooper_ both marvelous reads that I heavily recommend to all._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I know, I know, I promised the next chapter would be the Thundercats one but... well, a whole bunch of things came up recently that got me into writing another Addendum segment first. ThunderCats _will_ be next, I promise just... don't expect it anytime soon or it to be of grandly epic length. Though I've chosen a ThunderCat there's not much to go on besides the, thus far, single backstory episode that focused more on the villains' origins.

On a related note, I'm pleased to say that at long last there's been a clear landslide for the Ninja Turtle so now it's down to my choosing which format to take said turtle from. The identity of said Turtle will be revealed/made obvious by the chapter title at the end of the ThunderCats one-shot, and before anyone asks, NO, I will NOT be basing the Turtle on the complete and utter (LONG LIST OF CENSORED WORDS) that's Michael Bay's Teenage "ALIEN" Ninja Turtles. There's a greater chance of there NOT being a sequel to the Avengers than that happening.


	43. Faded Scars and Healed Wounds

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summarization of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Faded Scars and Healed Wounds_"

"Bout time you showed up."

"_I beg of you…_"

"This is meant to be a battle between cats, not machines."

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

"Then the odds are in my favor."

"To the death then, old friend."

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

"Hmph, yeah… Yours!"

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

"Pull me free! Pull me free or we both die!"

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

"Defeat of your enemy is worth any sacrifice!"

* * *

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière had expected a lot from her summoning. It went without question that her continuation as a mage relied entirely upon her successful summoning, no it was the matter of _what_ she would summon that could earn her high praise or further degradation from her peers. Of her year there was no animal to scoff over, to dismiss as so plain and ordinary as to be completely useless. Even the common housecat had a few tricks to utilize after all… and if the rumor mill ran true, the Headmaster of the school, Old Man Osmond himself made great use of his own familiar, a tiny little mouse of all things! Louise wasn't quite certain what precisely it was that the mouse did as the male professors would get quite embarrassed whilst the ladies… Well, they had nothing to her mother when she was displeased but even Louise could see that those kinds of expressions were not happy ones.

So you can imagine for just a moment, her sheer and utter amazement that she had not just summoned a familiar, a race of demi-human she had never seen before. He was as much a cat as he was a man, in more ways than one a small portion of her mind realized, a part she privately would call her inner-Germanian. Thick muscled and scarred in numerous places, his fur was dulled obsidian with a paler shade from his face down his stomach. He had a black mane consisting of sideburns going down along his face but was free of it atop his head with the back long enough to be tied into a tight knot of hair in a style she did not recognize. His crimson armor was covered in numerous sharp spikes with the shortest being no longer than Louise's own hand. His face was set in a feral scowl as he slowly looked around. To Louise's dismay, she saw that his face also sported a scar, one that traveled down his right eye which was blank from blindness.

Rising up from his crouch Louise saw that he was, much to her displeasure, he stood taller than any human man she had ever seen thus putting her just above his waistline. His eyes fell on her and his eyebrow raised but whether it was by surprise at the coloration of her hair, unique amongst her peers and one of her few traits that she was incredibly proud of, or her short stature, one that she hoped to rectify with a latent growth spurt, she couldn't tell. He dismissed her importance by turning away from her and putting all of his attention upon her teacher and, to her and everyone's immense surprise, he spoke.

"Where on Third Earth am I?"

* * *

Relations between Louise and her familiar were… strained… and that was putting it as nicely as possible. On their best days, it would be considered almost godsend if the two of them didn't end up arguing more than three times in a single day never mind whether any such arguments would result in Louise demonstrating that it was not just her temperament that was explosive. On their absolute worst days… well, needless to say the servants rightfully earned their overtime pay and more than a few idiots who thought of trying to degrade either of them through words or actions soon gained a few near-debilitating phobias.

The Exhibition was a downright disaster for Louise made only slightly better thanks to the whole Fouquet debacle which in itself was a slim margin. The thief had not only managed to get what she came for but in her attempt at trying to catch Fouquet, Louise had nearly gotten her and her familiar killed. Well, herself more than her familiar who had managed to prove his tales of battle and hardship true in keeping his hide unscathed despite her missing a target that was literally the size of a hill and nearly killing them both from the resulting backlash of her explosive spell-casting meeting the ancient magical defenses of the academy walls and shattering them.

In spite of all this, or rather because of this, Louise had volunteered herself and her familiar to try and catch the thief. Her familiar was… not as displeased by this as she had expected, rather he was proud that she was making the attempt to fix a mistake, to try and regain what honor she had lost in her foolishness in rushing forth into her first battle with all the blind sense of a terrified mouse. His words, not hers. So they set out to find the thief and reclaim the lost treasure of the academy, the so-called "Staff of Destruction", with the help of the Headmaster's secretary Miss Longueville.

Ironically enough, and much to Louise's own surprise, Miss Longueville turned out to be the very thief. A fact that her familiar had known from the start thanks to his advanced sense of smell and t Miss Longueville's own carelessness. He hadn't recognized her as Fouquet the first time because when he had first met her as the secretary to the Headmaster, she had been wearing a heavily scented perfume that, quite frankly, gave him a bit of a sneezing fit. In her attempt at making him more comfortable around her by keeping up her façade of the helpful secretary, Miss Longueville had helped to craft her own undoing and the so-called "staff" was reclaimed.

And Louise's familiar gained another weapon more suited to him than a "rusty piece of scrap that never shuts the hell up." Derflinger, the afore-mentioned rusty piece of scrap, of course protested to this and proclaimed his brilliance as a magical sword compared to a "overly dramatized hunk of technology that couldn't hold a conversation much less make one of its own!"

Needless to say, sword and familiar got along _splendidly_…

That was last week, two weeks since she had summoned him and the two of them had made about an inch of headway into understanding one another. As far as Louise was concerned, he existed as living proof that she wasn't a failure, regardless of the fact that he would not listen to a word she said, that he cared as much for her as he did anyone else, probably even less, and held no love or kindness for her…

No, he wasn't unkind just… rough. Where her mother was cold steel, Louise's familiar was a prickly haired cat, pardon the comparison, made all the pricklier in the fact that he was summoned away from his home, his _king_, leaving behind what remained of his people to fight a war without him, one of two generals who earned more than their fair share of prestige in their careers.

That he only spoke of the second with a growl in his throat dissuaded Louise from questioning him further.

As to love… well, much as either of them might admit even under penalty of death, they did care about each other. He was her familiar yes but that was an excuse at best. Limited though she was in the proper family experience, Louise was slowly beginning to see her familiar as more of the cantankerous uncle than a servant. As for the familiar… well, okay, she was kind of growing on him… like a stubborn weed that just would not be stopped but… yeah, he'd help her if she asked nicely enough, protect her if she was in danger, and maybe even say something kind if he was so inclined.

Hey, nobody ever said he was good with children.

Now here they were, sitting in Professor Colbert's class on the examples of fire magic, one focused with all the enraptured attention of an able-minded if not able-skilled student and the other so bored out of his mind it was a miracle he was even awake let alone standing. Of course, it might have something to do with the fact that while Professor Colbert's lecture was about fire magic it was gearing slowly more towards something else, something that the familiar was intimately familiar with.

It started as a small spark, a twinkle noticed only by a no-longer rusty sword that lay strapped to the feline humanoid's back. Derflinger could have sworn he had seen that spark somewhere before but it couldn't remember exactly where or why it sent shivers down its sharpened blade.

"So when you allow the fire to light the fuel as so…" Professor Colbert let a small wick of flame fall from his staff and watched as it fell within the open tube of the toy snake before the small apparatus set into motion. "This you see—"

"It's an engine." The class turned to regard the familiar and many blinked in surprise at the smile, an honest to God smile, on his muzzle. "A primitive one but an engine nonetheless and here I thought you're people were so primitive they couldn't tell a wrench from a samoflange!"

_A what?_ Professor Colbert shook his head in mutual surprise. "Your people are technologically advanced then?"

Louise's familiar shrugged. "Technology was thought to be a myth until fairly recently. Though his highness claims to have "dabbled" in the ways of tech I'm the better engineer."

"Engineer… You mean to say that you could make something like this," said Professor Colbert, leaning forward just enough that the light reflected completely off his glasses, "only better?"

"Better… and _much_ bigger." Louise trembled at the sight of her familiar's fangs that gleamed in his grin, a motion mirrored by all of her fellow students plus one sword that a last remembered what that spark meant.

_The Spark of Creation… Oh, God in Heaven, please oh please don't tell me he's a long-lost cousin to the Heterodyne!_

* * *

Six days… Six days Louise spent watching as students and professors of the earth element come and go with a variety of metal pieces of differing sizes and shapes. Six days since Professor Colbert and her familiar all but locked themselves in the fire mage's personal laboratory to work tirelessly on some kind of project that no one, not even the Headmaster, was privy to.

Though in the case of the Headmaster it was more to do with, better off not knowing but the point remained all the same.

Finally having enough of the mystery, or rather her own curiosity had reached its peak and she would sate it come hell or high water, Louise marched over to the massive doors of Professor Colbert's laboratory. She pounded her fist against the thick wood, which didn't exactly result in much noise all considering but she rectified that nicely with a good and thorough shouting.

**_GROWL._**

Or she would have had she and everyone in hearing distance of that monstrous sound hadn't lost their voices along with their normal skin tone. The doors slowly pulled themselves apart, wooden gears and pulleys working overtime as a pair of golden eyes larger than Louise's head shone within the blackness and steel teeth glinted. Louise slowly started to back up as the mechanical feline rumbled forth on its iron treads revealing the fullness of its form for all to see. Massive and square-shaped, at least for the most part, the thing sported a feline's face at its fore with the front of its treads guarded by a pair of paws and at its neck where the driving controls lay sat her professor and familiar, one grinning like a loon and the other like a cat who had caught the most ornery of canaries. Glancing down at Louise, her familiar's grin grew.

"So how do you like the ThunderTank?" he asked.

Not even on her deathbed would Louise ever confess that the sound she made was akin to a mouse's squeak.

* * *

"You are alone here, Panthro! No allies, no hope… Give me the girl and you may have your life if not your dignity."

Panthro punched at the ground and rose painfully to his feet as he glared with blood flowing down into his blind eye. The grounds of the academy were in shambles, bodies of Grune's alviss scattered all over with several more marching forward under the traitor's command. He should have expected his return, he was foolish to have not even considered the idea that his old friend still lived. The traitor's own words came back to haunt him.

"_If there's no body, there's no guarantee of victory._"

"Always dancing to someone else's tune aren't you Grune?" Panthro spat at the ground as he unsheathed Derflinger, the blade of the sword coming alive with magical energy as it devoured the power behind the alviss that drew too close but even its miraculous power would not be enough to vanquish the massive suit of armor that was the Jörmungandr. He had been doing fine really until that blasted thing showed and crushed the ThunderTank flat underneath its foot. Really, if his list of reasons to kill Grune wasn't already long enough as it was…

_"Thunder…"_

Panthro's ear twitched and he glanced out the corner of his good eye and saw a familiar mane of hair atop the highest tower of the Academy. _What the devil is she doing?_

"Always the stubborn one." The runes across Grune's brow light themselves bright as he commanded the Jörmungandr into action. "Goodbye Panthro, can't say that I'll miss you."

_"Thunder…"_

"You can do it kid," Panthro muttered. Jörmungandr's chest exploded in a massive fireball that sent the monolithic suit of armor stumbling back from the force though its armor remained whole and unblemished. "Damn, what is that thing made of?"

Grune laughed uproariously. "Is that your pet's doing? She's got spunk, I'll give you that!"

"_Thunder…"_

"Like familiar, like mage I guess." Panthro grunted.

"Finally admit it eh?" whispered Derflinger. "'Bout time I say but I digress, he's wrong about one thing partner."

"Yeah, I know…" Panthro smiled, tightening his grip on the sword. "I hear 'em too."

_"THUNDERCATS, HO!_"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Whew… Finally got this finished… I won't lie people, this chapter was difficult in more ways than you could imagine so here's the abridged version. Watched old ThunderCats, couldn't take it seriously after the first dozen or so episodes, went with the modern remake and was set to go for it when new episodes started up so I waited in vain for an episode all about Panthro which didn't feature Grune's history as the forefront of the bloody story. Realizing that such an episode was not coming, and finding myself in need of inspiration, took the family out for a weeklong vacation over Memorial Day and came back to find laptop had an aneurism while we were gone. Turned on alright but the bloody keyboard wouldn't work and in my attempts to fix it I received the dreaded Blue Screen of Death every time I turned it on afterwards. It was only at this point that I came to realize that I hadn't backed up my recent stories, more to the point this one here.

Frustration, thy definition was my very face.

So if anyone heard a scream of rage the likes of which would make Neltharion go Hulk-green with envy … Yeah, that was probably me.

But I'm back again and I have to ask, how long was I gone? What in the world has been going on around the site lately? Talk about a major overhaul!

Sad as it is to also admit this but the Ninja Turtle one-shot will take even longer though hopefully not for the same reason. Unlike the ThunderCats there's a LOT of source material for our favorite turtle brothers and I'm going to be fair with this one since, unlike this one-shot, you my dear fans have spoken your choice and I will do this ninja turtle some justice by understanding his character in all his varying aspects! Still, that doesn't mean I won't update between then and now, inspiration comes when it wants and if I leave it alone too long it multiplies like rabbits in March. Yet I digress, that's not what you all are interested in reading about anyway right?

I chose Panthro for a number of reasons but primarily because of the presumed "season finale" of the new series where he lost his arms. That's where the "yoinking" came in originally but then the season continued and instead of this big to-do about getting his arms back, as they looked misplaced more than missing, Panthro got himself a pair of robotic limbs that make him look like a feline Mr. Fantastic. Weird but… not all that bad really. Initially, I wanted to choose Lion-O but he's needed on Third Earth and Cheetara… I think would actually get angry at Louise on the first day and considering how scary that eye twitch of hers got from the twins' antics during their history episode… As for Tygra… No. No, I'm sorry, he's not just a jerk but he's useless in a fight. Name one battle that he's seriously contributed in _on his own._ It's impossible because he's been owned in every single episode he's been in, especially when there's a fight to be had. Look at the latest episode "Soul Sever" if you don't believe me. He actually makes Krillin look competent!

That and I can't let that one line of his go. "Yeah well… I'm still older than you!"

Really Tygra? _REALLY?_

I did a different formula for the story this time around because… all honesty, it was hard to write Panthro and Louise together. Panthro is just not good with kids and given Louise's general attitude at the beginning of the series… In all honesty, the runes are _barely_ keeping him there and the only real reason he stays at all is the vain hope of opening another portal back to Third Earth which sits as the "unseen moon" on Louise's world. Before anyone argues this, Third Earth has _three_ moons of varying size and one of them looks an awful lot like a planet so there you go.

I also made Grune… screw it I can't spell it right, the "Mind of God" because really, who better to combat against Panthro as Gandalfr? Originally, I was going to have it that Mumm-Ra would attack and that would bring the ThunderCats to Halkeginia but then I realized two things. _How_ would Mumm-Ra get there as he's not too powerful yet even with his sword back and, most importantly, _why would he bother?_ Aside from the ThunderCats going to Halkeginia there really isn't much reason for him to and now that they're there… Oh.

Whoops…

Whelp, at least things couldn't get worse for Halkeginia at that point right?

**FOOL!**

Whazza! What the—? Who—?

**LITTLE SCRIBE, DO YOU PRESUME TO BE THE TIMELESS BRONZE? DO YOU NOT KNOW THE PHRASE, "SPEAK THE DEVIL'S NAME AND HE SHALL COME TO ANSWER"? YOU DARED TO SPEAK MINE AND I HAVE ANSWERED.  
**

Oh crap…

**"COULDN'T GET WORSE" YOU SAY? REST ASSURED, MY RAGE KNOWS NO SUCH THING AS BOUNDARIES AND THIS SPECK OF A PLANET WILL BE JUST ANOTHER SPARK TO CARRY THE INFERNO OF DEATH ACROSS THE EXPANSE!**

… You think that you'll be unopposed? That there isn't anyone capable of stopping you? Well I got news for you Big Guy, I know a three such people willing to put their lives on the line to stop you!

**TRULY? THEN LET THEM TRY.**

Yeah well, your face!

…

Your face? Sweet mercy, I just said "your face" to… Oh, still here? Yeah… so that just happened… Consider that a little teaser for the next one-shot I guess. Now where's my address book? I got to make a few calls…

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

_"Three is a Magic Number"_


	44. Three is a Magic Number

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summarization of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Three is a Magic Number_"

"For the record, I blame you for this," growled Godric. He tightened his grip on his twin short swords, emerald eyes narrowed and glaring out from behind the large boulder in search of their pursuers.

Turok glanced down with a scowl, his deep voice hiding his own concern. "How is any of this possibly my fault?"

"Who heard the rumor of the so-called "ultimate weapon"? Who decided to drag us into the middle of the Horde's territory to find it? Who, in a fit of spectacular thinking, decided to use a gun in the middle of a cave filled with SPIDERS! Spiders twice the size of damned elekks! I hate spiders, Turok! I hate them!"

"Shouting at him isn't going to get us out of this situation Godric," whispered Aria who opened her amber eyes to smile tiredly up at him as his scowl vanished and concern became evident in his glowing emerald eyes. "Besides we've been in tougher situations than this."

"Try and save your strength, you used up a lot of magic neutralizing that spider's venom… Don't worry, Turok and I will find a way out of this."

"I'm not worried." Aria sighed, closing her eyes as she sought once more to regain her mana.

"Umm… You might want to be… Godric, do you see what I'm seeing?"

"Who of the two of us is the hunter?" muttered Godric, looking back around the rock and glaring out into the darkness. "I don't see it… but damn do I smell it…" His eyes narrowed and he slowly turned to face Turok. "Are you telling me that this artifact, this so called "Shard of the Twisting Nether", is so valuable that it's got the _Forsaken_ interested?"

"I guess it does," whispered Turok, "but… why would they be? From what I was told, it's just…" He trailed off.

"It's just what Turok?" asked Godric, gripping his weapons tightly as he watched the slowly advancing troop. Much as it hurt his pride, he was beginning to consider the idea of a hasty but dignified retreat.

"_I beg of you…_"

Aria's eyes snapped open, her ears twitching while her friends continued their argumentative discussion.

"Well… it's supposed to be a mirror but—"

"What?" Godric's head snapped back, sharp teeth snapping at the air as he fought the urge to growl. "A mirror!? You dragged us all the way out here for a mirror!?" He whispered harshly, casting a cautious glance at the approaching glow of azure eyes as the cave begun to fill with the cries of attacking spiders.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

"Boys…" Aria whispered as she reached out and grasped at solidified air that condensed into the form of a stave, completely unnoticed by Turok and Godric as they continued their bickering.

"I was told it was _supposed_ to be a mirror! For all we know it could be a shield of some kind! It has to be incredibly powerful to draw those monsters here."

"Or it could be absolutely worthless and we're risking our hides on a wild goose chase like that time with the–!"

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

"Boys!" snapped Aria, silencing the two of them. "Do either of you hear that?"

Godric tilted his head and at last noticed the sudden absence of giant arachnids doing battle… and the sound of advancing footsteps of the Forsaken. He opened his mouth to make a rather smart aleck remark but stopped as the fur on the back of his neck stood on end. He shivered at the strange sensation that traveled down his spine for the third time now in as many minutes.

"I don't see as well as Turok in this blackness," Godric made a disgusted face with this admittance, "but I've been feeling something… not quite right. Like someone is here but at the same time, they're not?"

"Godric, could you help me stand?" Godric ignored the request by picking her up and carrying her in a bridal carry though he doubted that she recognized it as such. She shot him a disgruntled look, grasping his shoulder with one hand before she turned to address Turok. "Do you see anything?"

"No I don't… wait… What is _that?_" Turok's grip on his double-headed axe tightened as he regarded a sight that he could only see from the corners of his eyes, when his eyes were not focused upon it. An ovular right of emerald light which held in its spinning circle a twisting mass of ethereal elements of light and shadow mixing and twisting about in a steady rhythm to an impossible tune.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

Aria flinched and this time, it was Godric's ears that twitched. "Alright, that's just creepy. We need to get out of here. Now."

"Couldn't agree with you more. Pray that this works…" said Turok, stepping close to his companions with a hearthstone already in his tri-fingered hand which he stretched out for the others to grasp. "Forever and a day."

Godric grunted in disgust but Aria merely smiled and laid her free hand out on top his. "That's how long we'll stay."

Relenting with a sigh, Godric placed his clawed hand above theirs as the hearthstone's light reached its brightest emerald hue and shuffled footsteps became a maddened charge. "Together and forever more."

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

And the hearthstone exploded into dust…

* * *

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière gulped down another bout of anxiety as the crowd of students parted like a curtain before her to allow her more than the necessary space for the summoning ritual. Though she walked forward with her head held high as only a prideful noble could, the young girl's heart beat like a war drum in her chest. Louise could hear the whispers, the cruel mockeries that were only hidden enough so that she the victim could hear with ease. The youngest daughter of the Heavy Wind ignored them with the kind of grace born from constant practice but there was no mistaking the icy claws of fear gripping her heart in a tightening vice.

Standing center stage in a massive crowd of judging peers and the audience of beasts, Louise took her wooden wand in hand and closed her eyes to the world around her. She began the ancient ritual as she had been instructed, to find the well of magic within her very soul and to use that same resonance to call forth one who shared its rhythm if not its song. She raised her wand slowly with an invisible strain as her wand became weighted with the power of her magic filling its lifeless length near to bursting before she began the chant.

"I beg of you…" _This is my one chance… Please God, let my magic work at least this one time…_ "My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency, whose own familiar was but a simple, if not incredibly poisonous, frog, blinked in surprise. "What kind of chant is that?"

Guiche de Gramont, Montmorency's boyfriend and one of the academy's biggest flirt's to have won the heart of a child of the untamable Montmorency family, stood proudly beside his giant mole that possessed a nose of incredible length to better sniff out precious stones and minerals. While he shared in Montmorency's disbelief he had at least been kind in stating, "It is rather unique."

Tabitha, a false name for a false identity, allowed her empty eyes to drift upwards from her book held in one hand, the other busy clutching a massive shepherd's crook like a lifeline as it was all that she had besides the tome to remind her of her native land. Behind her towering as many of her race often were to do, was a blue dragon, a drake by its size and gangly limbs. Sylphid, so named by Tabitha to cover the real truth of her mistaken identity, narrowed her eyes as she saw what could only be seen by dragonsight. Young as she was, she had little to no proper instruction in the proper ways of her flight but even as inexperienced as she was, Irukukwu could see the sheer amount of power that the human girl had and could not control. She sincerely hoped an older relative would be summoned to aid her for she could honestly do nothing to help her even if she were capable. She was bound to Tabitha, heart and soul, and to break it would do more harm to the already broken heart of the spectacled girl.

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit!" Louise closed her eyes tightly against the blinding light growing at the tip of her quivering wand. _Stay together… stay together…_ "I desire and here I plead from my heart!"

The summoning spell was always intended to extend beyond the reaches of space and time, its grasp limited only by the power and the will. Not to confuse the two, power of magic was absolute but the will, the _desire_, was absolute. It did not matter if they had power to rival Founder Brimir, if there was no desire there was no familiar, simple as that. So imagine, for just a moment, a summoning spell with that same elemental power with a desire that exceeded the heavens.

Space was inconsequential and time obsolete as dimensional mechanics became a child's toy. There was no distance too great, no time like the present to make a better future on the poor foundations of the past.

The barriers of Founder Brimir Ru Rumiru Yuru Viri Vee Varutori, that which he set to rule and guide the familiars to the separated countries that came in the wake of his top students, shattered like glass because his desire for balance between the "inheritors" of his magic to better complete his goals even after death paled in comparison to a living girl, a _child's_, desire for something more than a familiar, more than an ally, more than proof that she was and forever shall be a proper mage.

She wanted someone, anyone, to call… a friend…

And vengeance, no matter how great, could not compare to a want such as this.

"Answer to my guidance!" With a flourishing twirl of her wand, Louise brought it down with its shining tip aimed at the ground before her. A long pause was all that seemingly resulted from her creativity before repetition became clear in another massive explosion that sent even the prepared dragon head over tail from the shockwave.

The rising smoke and billowing clouds of dust was incredibly thick but even that and the explosive bang of her summoning could hide away the harsh glares sent her way or the cruel whisperings of Louise's classmates. She ignored them more out of desperation, praying to God's Light that the familiar had not been injured or killed because of her. Though no one had ever been seriously injured by her magic, she did not need the first true victim of it to be the one—

Her breath locked away in her lungs as her heart skipped several beats in her chest.

_No… No, it can't be! This… This is impossible!_ She expelled her breath in a disbelieving gasp as her heart made up for its lost drumming by hammering at a speed only those on the brink of a panic attack could achieve. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, the Zero of Tristain's Academy of Magic who had not cast a successful spell had done what no mage but one has ever done. She summoned not just one familiar.

She had summoned _three. _

And what three they were for not a single one of them was human. Humanoid oh yes, there was no doubting that, but as far from human as a human was to an ape. Distinct shapes aside there were few comparisons to be had.

The first one that Louise saw was male and could very well be a bull half-formed into a man. His fur was a dusky shade of brown and his horns were the color of ebony and extended outwards from either side of his skull with a small helmet sitting between them. He bore a trio of braids, one on either side of his head and a third as a small tied beard on his bovine chin. While his arms were those of a man, though distinctly bearing three fingers, were those of a bull's own with a tail to match. When he pushed himself upright, Louise and a good many others swallowed nervously for he towered over them all at a stunning eight feet not including his massive horns but it was his eyes that truly started Louise for they were truly like a human's own, a color of freshly toiled earth with speckles of green. His armor was a myriad of dark crimsons and blues outlined in ashen grays with heavy pauldrons stretching out from the shoulders, and at his back was a massive axe with blades carved like the wings of a dragon. Overall it was the kind of garb one would find on a hunter of truly monstrous beasts.

The second one was shorter than the man-bull but only by a half-a-foot but was easily the most vicious looking of them. Like the first, this humanoid was neither an animal nor a man but whereas the first was a distinct, if not dangerous, herbivore this one was a predator. Not a wolf or a man but a unnatural blend of them both, his fur was a fine grey that melted smoothly into a mane of obsidian with twin braids on either side of his head. Garbed in navy blue leathered armor with golden metal highlights, his pawed feet were bare as his clawed hands which clutched a pair of daggers that glowed with their own light. From their distinct shape there was no mistaking their origin as fangs of something quite large as each blade was longer than the wolf-man's own forearms. Looking over the crowd of students with glowing emerald eyes, his muzzle pulled back in a dismissive sneer, roguish behavior to be sure but there was a kind of feral protectiveness to his stance as he hovered over the last member of the trio.

Obviously female, she was the shortest of the three but even so was still taller than even Professor Colbert and her skin was a lovely shade of violet with wine colored markings along her face. Her long braided hair was the green of forests and her garb matched the regality of her ethereal beauty. A robe of misty greys bordered with a somber shade of sapphire and outlined in tarnished bronze. Her hands were free of weapons of any kind, too busy pressing against the earth as she tried to calm her breathing with beads of sweat appearing upon her brow. Her robes made it clear that she was a master mage and really, Louise should not have been surprised for while her eyes were locked with the shining silver of the woman's she did not miss the same sight that sent a wave of terror crashing outwards amongst her peers. The woman's ears were long and pointed back along her head and there was only one thing in all of creation that had such a trait.

"An elf…!" gasped Kirche, her wand quivering in her hand but it was there regardless of her fear. "Louise, what have you done?"

Beside the redhead, Tabitha replaced her book within the folds of her cloak and readied her staff. Her eyes were colder now than ever before and her grip upon her shepherd's crook was tight enough to make her knuckles crack. Sad as it was, these two were but a few of the gathered students who had enough wits about them to draw their wands in defense against what they perceived to be a threat. They weren't wrong to think this really considering that until Louise finished the contract between them, any one of the three demi-humans were like any feral beast without a leash.

Thankfully, an interruption to what would likely become a massacre came from an unexpected source.

Sylphid, heedless or outright ignoring her master's silent command stepped forward and stood between the students and the three demi-humans who were now fully recovered from the disorientation brought by their summoning and were all standing without fear at the dragon's approach. She spread her wings wide with her back to the confused students and her eyes solely upon the elf. Sylphid brought her head down to the elf's level and it was with watery eyes that she stared into shining silver. The elf's smile was sad but understanding. She raised forth a hand and in it appeared a staff unlike any that could be made by the hands of a mortal.

Though the base of it was made of wood, the rest was of polished blue steel, the finest of sapphires, and perfectly proportioned ivory. At its top sat ethereal flames that gave the appearance of a dragon's eye set before the curling horns of a dragon miniaturized. At the crown, between a pair of smaller horns spiking upward, sat a sapphire aglow to the unfelt rhythm of a soul. The eye within the flames looked upwards and it might have been Louise's imagination but she could have sworn she saw recognition… and…

Tabitha's dragon made a tight whine, collapsing on the ground with an earth trembling thud and head bowed as tears flowed down her muzzle and the elf embraced her around the muzzle, speaking in a tongue that was certainly not her own for its reptilian quality. The hunter reached up and patted the dragon's jaw in understanding, whispering too softly for the humans too hear not that they would have understood it if they could. The wolf-man's scowl lessened but did not disappear as he turned to face the only adult in the group of humans and asked the question that was on all their minds.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Another world…

She, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, the Zero of Tristain's Academy of Magic… had summoned not one but three familiars from an entirely different _world._ A world where everyone and everything held the spark of magic but only those who would devote themselves to the art could be called a mage but even the most mundane of professions required even some knowledge, some bit of unique branch or skill, of magic unlike anything she could ever conceive.

She would have scoffed at that idea, called it ludicrous, maybe even blasphemous, but she had three living examples of impossibility right before her who presented further proof of their incredulousness. The silent shifting between the visible and the transparently unseen, arrows of pure magical force that pierced through stone, and the elements coming to call with a single empty-handed gesture.

If Louise wasn't terrified of them before she certainly was now, bearing familiar runes or not.

Admittedly, Louise's belief was not all that strong; backstories and explanations are just words to hear and even focused ears could not listen to them and comprehend what wasn't said outright. No, even Louise, the most attentive student in the entire Academy whose failing marks resulted only from her practical applications, could not fully comprehend the sheer impossibility of it all or the overwhelming power that she, a young girl midway into her teenage years, had at her command.

Of course, that was putting it a bit optimistically. Though the trio had agreed to the bonding there were stipulations, some agreeable, some that were take-it-or-leave-it, and a few that left a bad taste in Louise's mouth and a shiver down her spine but in the end she had agreed and so she, out of all the millennia since, had done what only the Founder himself had wrought.

She had three familiars… who bore upon them each a unique set of runes unlike any of the others for theirs were apparent even without the aid of identification spells to identify them as summoned familiars to a mage. Professor Colbert swore to investigate the markings and had retreated to the library with an armload of freshly made notes though the sun had long since set. Louise had retired to her room alone, reassured in the knowledge that her familiars would make do camping on the academy grounds as she hadn't the space to fit them all. She tried to talk the Headmaster into allowing her to rent another room for them but given her… accidents… her stipend was already high enough and she was not likely to get a raise in her allowance without some explanations.

So Louise collapsed on her bed and fell instantly asleep and she began to dream not a world of childish fantasy but of a fantastical horror made real by the eyes of her familiars through lenses tinted green.

And she _saw._

* * *

Their camp, if it could even be called that, consisted of three tents and a small portable stove that still scented the air with freshly cooked venison. The nearby forest might not have offered much in the way of the thrill but the hunt was as good as any before and Turok managed to bring back a sizeable meal for the three of them. Feeling restless, Godric took to his usual pacing around their small campground, an instinct born from his time as a human though many thought it was his worgen heritage that inspired the animalistic prowling of territory. Staring up at the two moons that hung high in the night sky, he almost missed the sound of footsteps treading too softly for mundane ears to hear matching alongside his own. Ears twitching as his nostrils flared to a familiar scent, Godric turned to look over his shoulder.

"Aria."

"You're getting better," She complimented with a smile as she moved to stand beside the worgen, her silvery eyes gazing up at the two moons that hung together in the night sky. Her smile became fond as the smaller moon's glow brightened to let azure tinted light fell upon the pair whilst a child's giggling echoed into the night air. "So good to see a familiar face is it not?"

"Hrmm, it has been a long time since I've seen the blue moon… The night sky just wasn't quite the same without it." Godric agreed with memories of a childhood long past coming to mind… Light how long had it been?

"Far longer than most thought it would be but then it wasn't until recently that things have started looking up for Azeroth." Turok said from where he sat sharpening the blade of his axe with a whetstone though the weapon hadn't lost its sharpness since he first received it. Finishing his nightly exercise, the tauren held out the weapon and admiring its beauty before replacing it upon his back, the muted light of the runes adorning his right hand catching his humanlike eyes. "Have you got anything on these runes Aria?"

The night-elf sighed, a hand reaching up to her forehead where a long bandanna was now tied to hide away her own marking's subtle glow. "I'm afraid not. They are not of any scripture that I recognize though there is a familiarity to them that I can't quite place."

Godric huffed, clenching his left fist as he recalled the agony of fire and lightning coursing through his veins. It made his transformation into a worgen feel like a bee sting. "Whatever they are do not concern me so much as the reason we were summoned to be that child's… familiars…" He grimaced and shot the tauren a look. "I feel like one of your pets."

Turok, rather than obeying instinct and making a remark that'd likely end up in another brawl between them, actually looked serious. "I can no more tame a sapient than these "mages" can but… there is a bond between us and the girl, I can feel it just as I can feel the bonds between myself and my allies." The tauren shot the look back at the worgen. "And you know that none of them like being called pets."

Aria interrupted before another old argument could be started up between them. "So what are we to do then? I've no doubt that given enough time she and I can break this runes that bind us to Miss de La Vallière but what then? We have no means of getting home from here and at least by being marked we are given some liberty."

"I would not call it liberty," muttered Turok with bitterness biting in his tone. "We are monsters in their eyes for no other reason than we are not human."

"It is a trait shared amongst all sentient races," said Aria, "to fear that which they do not understand. No race is beyond this."

"Which begs another question," said Turok, looking over at Godric who now stood with his back to them both. "Why didn't you change into a human earlier?"

"What good would assuming my human form have done for us? They see me as a wolf made in the form of a man and even changing to my human form would do little to change this perception they have. I know that racism is common on Azeroth to varying degrees but from what I've seen, from what I've _heard_ from these…_people_… they would be strung up and killed by Alliance and Horde alike!" Godric's fists clenched as he recalled certain words that, though not directed towards him, made him want to make a living example of his declaration. He already had one blonde-haired twit in mind too…

Aria watched him in silence for a moment before moving to stand beside him and placing a delicate but strong hand upon his shoulder as she spoke, "I love you too, Godric."

He stiffened at her words but relaxed with a resigned sigh and a wistful smile. "Always have to see beneath the underneath don't you… There really is no keeping anything from you is there?"

"No there isn't. Now come to bed."

Godric raised a furry eyebrow, his wistful smile pulled back into a teasing leer. "Is that an invitation?"

"Well you know there's nothing like sleeping underneath the moonlight."

"Oh for—I'm right here!" moaned Turok, covering his bovine ears with his hands. "I don't care what you to do just so long as I don't have to see or hear any of it! Once was bad enough!"

* * *

"You there! Mongrel dog!" Guiche shouted, rising to his feet with all the noble arrogance he could muster despite his stinging red handprints glowing on his cheeks. He saw the monster pause and noted that none of his peers were laughing any longer. Those not seeing the worgen's face were silent for their interest in what would occur while those who could see him clearly were quiet for fear of attracting his rage upon them.

"Mongrel…?" Godric turned slowly, revealing all of his gleaming fangs. The hackles of his mane rising upwards as he repeated Guiche's last word like it was something foul on his tongue. "_Dog?_"

"You dare to make two lovely ladies cry?" Guiche nodded, foolishly unafraid of the worgen's ire truly believing that no harm could come to him lest the worgen was so ordered by Louise and Guiche sincerely doubted that she even had the gall to consider such a thought. "As a noble of Tristain I will not stand for this travesty! I shall teach you to respect your betters, _beast!_ I, Guiche de Gramont, challenge you to a duel."

Godric stared at the boy in silence before he suddenly vanished without a sound and Guiche had enough time to gasp in shock before a sharpened steel edge pressed against his throat. A finely cut fang made even sharper to make a diamond blade appear as dull as cotton fluff to their magnificent glory shone wetly with freshly applied poison. Not enough to kill with the abundance of healers in the Academy but enough to make for a seriously bad week for Guiche even with their expertise. Yet this was but a single dagger, one of a pair, and its brother was hovering dangerously close to neutering the youngest son of the Gramont family who was caught between a week of torment and a lifetime of hell.

"When you've stood on the precipice of life and death so much that they've become one and the same, when you've made the choice between your continued existence and bringing another's end, when you've stared straight into the face of evil and spat in its eyes can you consider yourself worth challenging the likes of me." The daggers pulled back with a draconian growl, the glow of power on the worgen's left hand dying with his intent to kill. The rogue noticed the growing stain on the front of the boy's pants and snorted in disgust. "Pathetic."

Turning his back on the boy, Godric faded once more into invisibility as he inspected the loot he had pertained from the boy. He had no use for the rose-tipped wand but it could help Aria's investigations into these barbarians' ways of sorcery. It wasn't a staff but it was a channeling device all the same and there had to be something unique to these wands if the "commoners" could do nothing with them.

* * *

Louise's face was red with embarrassment and shame as she stood before Headmaster Osmond with her trio of useless familiars standing behind her. Useless only so much that while they had done a spectacular job during the Exhibition of Familiars, more than Louise had thought them willing, they had utterly failed her when she needed them most. Too anxious to sit amongst her peers and waiting for Princess Henrietta's decision for a victor, Louise had gone for a walk with the trio, commending them for their enthusiasm if nothing else, only to stumble into a crime in progress.

Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt, the most infamous thief in all of Halkeginia, was attempting to rob the Academy vault and thanks to Louise's actions, and the inactions of her familiars, she had got what she wanted and fled. Now she was here in the headmaster's office trying to save face as best she could.

"While it is unorthodox, if you believe yourself capable of finding and reclaiming the Staff of Destruction from Fouquet then I will let you do so… seeing as no one present is as willing as you." Old Man Osmond's expression was masked by his majestic beard so his amethyst eyes were the only clue to his agitation with the situation aimed entirely at the Academy staff that had done absolutely nothing but cast off the responsibility of hunting down one of the worst criminals to plague Tristain since its founding years to a _child_. "However, I do have a question I must ask your familiars Miss Vallière."

Louise stiffened and fought back a grimace as Godric stepped forward to stand beside her as her equal yet again. "Ask your question old man." She repressed the urge to smack the worgen for his words regardless of him being a master assassin or not! One does not talk to an elder mage in that fashion! Osmond took it with a hidden smile beneath his beard. Being spoken to in such a manner was rather refreshing actually. Though he was still surprised that it was the worgen that was the leader of the trio and not the night-elf…

"I'm certain that Miss Vallière ordered for your aid in fending off Fouquet but from what I've heard you and your fellows did nothing to stop her." He paused, waiting to see if Godric would deny the accusation and when no such words were forthcoming continued, "So I can't help but wonder if you'll be of any assistance to Miss Vallière… or that her safety is assured with your presence should Fouquet choose to kill her rather than humiliate her."

"As per our agreement, Miss Vallière is forbidden from ordering us to do anything and as it was, she had not bothered to do so until Fouquet had gotten what she came for. Still…" Here he glanced down at Louise, his hackles still raised but the growl gone from his voice. "I admit she has impressed us. She was stupid in rushing to face an opponent beyond her level but that she did so at all commends her courage if not her sense… and she did a substantial amount of damage to Fouquet's golem. If there's anything wrong with her skills at magic it is in relation to her accuracy."

Louise looked up, startled at the rogue's words. "What?"

"You were aiming at the golem's chest and while your spell did blow up its shoulder it still _missed_. How do you miss something that big when its only three meters in front of you?" He shook his head and turned back to face Osmond. "Regardless I abhor thieves, at least those that don't have the decency to not try and make a show of their activities. I will help where I can in capturing her."

"We all will," amended Aria. "If this Staff of Destruction is magical, I can neutralize its abilities before Fouquet can make use of its power."

"As for me," said Turok, startling the teachers who hadn't heard him speak with the deepness of his voice, "I am a hunter and my allies can easily track down this thief's hideaway no problem." To demonstrate this, the tauren blew a sharp whistle and the headmaster's office was suddenly alive with a sudden menagerie of creatures the likes of which Louise had never seen before for none of these creatures existed beyond the pages of her elder sister Cattleya's favorite books.

The first was a reptilian beast that stood perpendicular to the ground on his hind legs that ended in a pair of avian feet armed with a single massive sickle claw at the innermost toe. The soft scales were of pale violet like the sky just after sunset where little rays of light still colored the heavens while the hardier portions that extend from the horned nose down to the spiked tip of a stiff but flexible tail were of rock hard obsidian. The hands possessed only three fingers with no thumb to speak of and, strangely enough, he wore a necklace decorated with jaded scales, snow white feathers, and darkened claws of a bear from his neck. Standing equal to the tallest human present, and so only marginally smaller than any of Louise's familiars, the raptor's eyes, molten orange with glowing slits of gold, looked about the room and finding no threat in the humans present gave a big yawn and settled down onto the floor with a bored huff.

The raptor's tail didn't even twitch as a majestic avian landed gently upon his head with all the grace only a true predator of the sky could attain. The ivory feathered eagle spread her wings in a wide stretch, seven feet across in all, before settling herself in her favorite perch as honeyed eyes fell upon Aria and screeched a greeting to the night-elf before proceeding to preen some feathers though it was more out of habit than actual necessity. Nothing short of a dunking in a lake of mud could sully such the shine of her pearly feathers.

Standing behind them all and occupying most of the leftover space between the familiars and the door was a massive tortoise that was ten feet high from the top of her rimmed shell down to her clawed feet. With dulled blue scales and sporting thick armor plates of jade along her limbs and atop her head which was crowned with a pair of curving horns. The dragon turtle's jaws opened to reveal a serrated beak, taking delight in her new surroundings and laughing as only a turtle could. While these three were all startling, and somewhat frightening, sights to behold they were but terrors in the flesh and nothing at all like what stood towering up to the ceiling.

A giant of a bear with large patches bare of fur along his upper back and across the left side of his face where one eye sat dull and blind while its twin shone brightly. There was no coloration to the bear for it was not like the other beasts. Those three were alive in every sense of the word whilst this bear was dead as dust and it showed with the translucent glow of its form that appeared to be composed of ethereal flames. The bear was a spirit, a lingering impression of what he had once been in life and was still so even in death.

Ignoring the numerous fainting spells occurring in the room, Godric shot look at Turok. "I thought you said you couldn't summon them all at once. I distinctly remember you saying that when we were dealing with that mob of murderously mad murlocs."

"I…" Turok shook his horned head, placing his right hand at his forehead and never seeing the brilliant glow of his runes though Godric and Aria both took note of it. "I shouldn't be able to even I meant to. I was calling for Indiana," he gestured at the raptor. "It's impossible for a hunter to summon all of his allies at once…"

The entire academy suddenly shook right down to its foundations from the primordial roar of a massive behemoth.

"Wh… What was that…?" whispered Louise, clutching Godric's arm not for fear, no most certainly not, but she was feeling rather weak at the knees and it just wouldn't do if she collapsed like most of the other teachers.

"That would be Krush," answered Turok. "Don't worry, he's actually quite friendly. He doesn't bite half as much as he used to."

Godric rolled his eyes but didn't pull his arm free from Louise's tightening grip. If this was how she reacted to hearing Krush, he couldn't wait to see how she'd react to seeing him. "Let's go before we lose the trail."

"I—" Miss Longueville coughed to rid her voice of the mousey squeak. "I'll accompany you. I gathered some information to her whereabouts from the local village."

"Yes, yes… Just go… get a cart or something…" She exited the room quickly, giving as much space to the animals as she could and made a hasty rush to the stables.

"_Godric,_" whispered Aria, speaking in Darnassian, "_was that really a good idea?_" Another roar shook the castle which was quickly followed with panicked screaming. Turok and Godric both raised an eyebrow at Aria who chuckled. "_Ah yes, silly me._"

* * *

"I don't like it." Turok snorted. "He's way too old for her."

Aria glanced up at the hunter with a raised brow. "Yet you're fine with Godric and me sleeping together?"

Godric nearly sacrificed his drink to the gods of the spit-take but managed to swallow it down though a good portion of it went down the wrong pipe so he was too busy coughing to notice the fact that Turok's face was torn between being utterly appalled and completely embarrassed.

"I meant—Why do you persist in telling me these things?! I'm happier not knowing that my best friend is doing—_stuff_—with my adopted sister thank you! Besides, it's different with you two. You're the same age maturity wise…" He shot a disgruntled look at the coughing Godric, "for the most part."

"Cough! Excuse me? _I'm_ the immature one?" Godric blinked. "Wait, did you just say that I'm your—"

"_Regardless!_" Turok interrupted the worgen. "This human… he doesn't feel right to me… and none of my allies like him. That should tell you something about his character."

"Yes, we saw how Indiana expressed his opinion on him." Godric chuckled. "So? What business is it of ours to interfere? Louise is nearly an adult in the eyes of her people and her engagement was arranged by her parents. We are strangers to this world and the only real standing we have is as her familiars, which scrapes just beneath servant as the general idiocy seems to think."

"We should watch him though," said Aria. "Remember what he said earlier when he spoke to us Godric?"

"… He gave us credit to Fouquet's capture. Not Louise or those two foolish classmates of hers that snuck along… Speaking of, where is that Gramont? So help me if he's flirting about again…" Godric grumbled.

"I have Liberty watching him, she'll let us know if—" Turok was interrupted by the eagle flying down with a screech. The three leapt to their feet as the ivory-feathered eagle landed between the tauren's horns and looked down into his wide eyes and screeched once again. Turok's eyes widened. "He did what?" Liberty thrilled and screeched and Turok's eyes narrowed, his hands clenching tightly into fists.

"Sir Godric! Sir Turok! Lady Aria!" Guiche was gasping for air, heavily winded from his long run after the white eagle. "It's Louise, she's been—!"

The ground suddenly shook as earth and stone rose up into a familiar shape of a monolithic figure with a recognizable figure standing atop its spiked head.

"So you finally decided to show yourself Fouquet?" Godric snorted, drawing a sword from his back. "Good, I've been wanting to see if this sword's boastings held some bit of truth to them!"

"Hey!"

Fouquet opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a beam of intense blue light that flew close enough to her head that several locks of her green hair were lost to the wind as specks of ash.

Turok pulled back the invisible drawstring of his bow to create another arrow of pure magical force but did not let it free. "That was your one warning. Leave us and live to steal another day. Try and delay us further and I will make a carpet out of your hide!"

* * *

Prince Wales was dead, his task of marrying Wardes and Louise complete and his continued existence no longer necessary. The knights loyal only to the Viscount and his cause had already done away with the sympathizers amongst them and the church was slowly beginning to stink of blood but none of that mattered to Wardes as he gazed upon the Prince's ring that glowed to the same rhythm was the one currently on his little Louise's finger.

"So the Rings of Founder Brimir do resonate in the presence of another. Then finding the other two shall be mere child's play." Wardes pocketed the ring and turned to face his vanguard when he felt the earth tremble beneath his feet. He passed it off to the sounds of a revolution but then the ground trembled again… and the screams that rent the air were now filled entirely with fear on all sides… The ground shook a final time as something snapped shut to the sound of cracking bones and a screech suddenly cut off at the quick.

Silence… stillness… Wardes' hand drifted down to his sword wand just in time for the doors of the church to explode outwards as a massive reptilian head broke through with bloodied jaws opened wide in an earth-shaking roar. A feathered wing was thrown into the church, the remains of Wardes' gryphon as the rest were within the belly of the beast whose hunger was only mildly satiated.

"That's all that remains of the last beast that tangled with Krush." Turok stomped into the church, his bow in hand but the unseen string not yet pulled back. "Your gryphon is lucky to have something left to bury, Wardes. You can say the same if you release Louise."

Wardes chuckled despite the mild despair brought by his familiar's untimely demise. "I think you'll find that the numbers are on my side." He gestured to the small vanguard of knights who all needed only a tiny bit of prompting from the devilsaur via another terrifying roar that sent them running for their lives. "… I see I was mistaken. Very well then, I suppose two out of three is good enough. I may have lost Louise but Wales is still dead and I got… what?" The letter, it was gone! How?

"Lose something?" Godric materialized on Krush's other side, standing opposite of Turok with a feral grin on his muzzle and a certain letter in his hand. "Run back to your masters Wardes and tell them you failed. You'll live a bit longer that way."

"… No." Lightning crackled down the length of Wardes' sword. "I will stand for one loss but not for two, not from a pair of misbegotten beasts!" Realization then struck the Viscount. "Wait, where's the elf?"

"Right here," called Aria, floating down from where she had been riding astride Krush, having been hidden by the massive spines of the devilsaur's upper back. A small flurry of glowing feathers flew away from her heels as she touched down between Godric and Turok, who dismissed the devilsaur with a simple wave of his hand back to the untouchable ether of his soul. "I apologize if it seemed that I was ignoring you Viscount but that mind control spell you put on Miss de La Vallière put up more of a fight than either of us had expected. I believe Miss de La Vallière would like a word with you." Wardes had only time to blink before his beloved Louise voiced her opinion loud and clear for all to hear.

"_FIREBALL!_"

The result… well, aside from shattering every window in a two mile radius and blasting apart the entire west-side wall of the church, left nothing of Wardes to bury. Louise stood there taking deep, angry breaths and letting it out in quivering gasps as tears began to shine in her eyes. He had betrayed her trust, taken her love and tried to twist it into servitude, he had taken her mind, her hand, and if her familiars hadn't interfered he might have—!

"Easy… easy, now…" Godric was at her side, gently pushing her wand down, careful of its still glowing tip. "You got him." Louise looked up at the worgen rogue and hiccupped once before drawing her arms tight around him, pressing her face into his abdomen and letting several hours of mental turmoil flow in the form of tears. Godric flinched at the sudden action for this was the first time Louise had touched him since the binding. He hesitantly raised a hand, fingers twitching as though unsure of the primordial practice of providing comfort but he managed it all the same by gently stroking her hair, a motion that was copied by a kneeling Aria as Turok stood as a towering sentry over them all though his own hand rested firmly upon Louise's shoulder.

Cannon fire echoed on a horizon tinted red tough the sun had just recently set itself away into the night. Ash and blood peppered the air with its foul odors and death was approaching closer with every passing breath of revolutionaries and imperialists.

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

_"Fear from Demise"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hard to imagine how much can happen in a single summer isn't it? Tobi's identity is at last revealed, the Captain Commander of the Gotei Thirteen reveals his bankai, and I officially join the World of Warcraft community. Yes, I'm now a WoW player, _no_ I'm not a part of any guild nor are the characters of this story my own, _yes_ I'm eager for Mists of Pandaria (cause c'mon, Kung-Fu Pandas, how awesome is that?), _no_ I did not spend the entire summer playing WoW. Let's just say that bears have winter and I have summer and leave it at that shall we? Besides, there's so many other things to put into this note before we get on to the usual breakdowns.

First, I'm sorry to say but the TMNT one-shot will be delayed for three reasons. As I've stated previously, I've been doing my best to be fair to the chosen Turtle by going through all the mainstream medias and only recently has the final season of the 80's series been released, never mind tracking down all of the bloody comic books that diverted or followed from that. Second, as I'm sure many of you Turtle fans are aware, there's to be a new series of the Turtles premiering on Nickelodeon and while I won't wait until season's end, I shall at least watch the starting episodes to get a feel for this newest generation of TMNT. Third… as many of my avid readers have surely noticed, I tend to create certain arcs, time and so again and following after the next story there will be another such arc, at least to bide time until the next TMNT show is aired. The full details of that arc will be explained next update because really, this note is long enough as it is people so just be patient.

Now on to our regularly scheduled Author's Note…

First and foremost, let me make one thing _perfectly clear_. I am STILL not planning nor am I ever likely to write a crossover story of World of Warcraft and Familiar of Zero for one sad but true reason. Though I am a player of WoW, and a lover of its lore, I shall never write a full crossover because there is simply too much history behind it for an old dog like me to learn about and incorporate fully into a story that is true to both worlds. I may make the occasional one-shot in the future, but that will be as far as it goes. That being said, let's get on to the characters shall we?

As I said, the characters are not mine and if any such named characters exist in WoW I've no idea. I based the characters off the characters of my friends (who've all been playing WoW for far longer than I) and changed their names accordingly. As to the characters themselves we have:

Godric Schwarzblut, a Worgen Rouge with the legendary daggers Fangs of the Father as his main choice of weapon. Alannaria Dreamwalker, a Night-Elf Mage armed with the Dragonwrath staff. Turok Spikerhoof, a Tauren Hunter armed with the legendary bow Thoridal and the Draconic Avenger axe.

There's… not much to say as far as what they are versus who they are. The three of them are part of a guild that has no discrimination towards race save for one, which is in itself almost a cardinal rule for them. Anything even remotely undead is to be destroyed with utmost prejudice and excessive amounts of violence. All three of them are closely tied to one another through their own respected stories which I may tell in my "_From a Dusty Attic_" series.

I chose to make a story featuring three familiars because… well, many have asked for it really and the possibility has been done before by other writers though they include the Fourth Familiar of the Void into the equation as well. So here we have a Worgen Rouge for Gandalfr, a Tauren Hunter for Windalfr, and a Night-Elf Mage for Myozthirin. I was originally going to have Godric be a warrior Worgen but… well, I like the whole stealth fighter thing that the Rouges have, never mind that they are one of the few classes to have a wide range of weaponry in which to use. Hunter is obvious for Windalfr and I wanted to try and explain/break the whole one active hunting pet rule that's a part of the game. I can understand why it is so in a gaming context but story wise… As to Aria being a Mage, admittedly Night-Elves only recently became allowed to enter this class and that's precisely why I chose her for it. Not only is she ostracized by her own people for her choice but she is feared all the more by Louise's own because of it.

Louise's interactions with her familiars is different for each of them. Godric is the gruff, almost crude, older brother that'd sooner flick her in the forehead than give her a helping hand in anything. Aria is like her sister Cattleya with a teasing streak as bad as Kirche because really, how amusing is it to see Louise get all embarrassed over the littlest things? Turok… frightens her in some ways, he's freaking huge compared to her after all, but out of the three, he's the one that interacts with her the most because of how much she reminds him of—

AH! No spoilers!

On a whole though… Louise would come to see them as something of a family. An incredibly dysfunctional and highly destructive family but a family nonetheless.

Originally, I was going to keep going until the anime series' finale when I reached the same snag that has me putting this story on the "one-shot only" shelf. Writing a story with three familiars is hard, not because of how immensely strong the three of them are, but more on who should be the focus point for certain situations and how all three would resolve certain things. It became almost like a game of spin-the-wheel to see which situation would have the focus of which familiar, never mind which ones required all three of them. That and I admit, the ultimate villain of the anime _will_ be making an appearance in the upcoming arc, and it's actually because of said villain that such an arc was inspired in the first place.

**ADDITION:**

It occurs to me that I maybe should include something of a stats sheet for the summoned familiars of this story if not to better explain who they are but to at least make it easier for those unfamiliar with World of Warcraft to look up.

**Godric Schwarzblut**  
_Race:_ Worgen  
_Job Class:_ Rogue  
_Familiar Class:_ Gandalfr – The Left Hand/Shield of God – Mastery of all Weaponry  
_Armor Set:_ Valorous Bonescythe Battlegear  
_Weapons:_ Fangs of the Father (Golad, Twilight of Aspects & Tiriosh, Nightmare of Ages) – Legendary twin daggers forged from the fangs of several black dragons, most prominently Deathwing the Destroyer.  
_Weapon's Unique Ability:_ Fury of the Destroyer – Grants Godric the wings of the Destroyer and increases attack strength fivefold.

**Alannaria Dreamwalker**  
_Race:_ Night-Elf  
_Job Class:_ Mage  
_Familiar Class:_ Myozthirin – The Mind of God – Mastery of Magical Relics  
_Armor Set:_ Grey Arcanist's Regalia  
_Weapon:_ Dragonwrath, Tarecgosa's Rest: Legendary staff forged from the essence of a valiant blue dragon who sacrificed her life in defense of another's.  
_Weapon's Unique Ability:_ Visage of Tarecgosa – Turns Aria into a ghostly blue dragon

**Turok Spikerhoof**  
_Race:_ Tauren  
_Job Class:_ Hunter  
_Familiar Class:_ Windalfr – The Right Hand/Sword of God – Mastery over all Familiars/Animals  
_Armor Set:_ Valorous Bonescythe Battlegear  
_Weapons:_ Draconic Avenger – Enchanted axe. Thori'dal, the Star's Fury – Legendary bow which channels the lost energies of the Sunwell.  
_Weapon's Unique Ability:_ Draconic Avenger – None. Thori'dal – Energy arrows capable of piercing even the strongest of defenses.  
_Pets (In Order of Appearance):  
_Indiana – Black Spiked Raptor  
Liberty – White Eagle  
Kitana – Jade Dragon Turtle  
Mor'du – Spirit Bear  
Krush – Green Devilsaur

* * *

Due to popular demand, and a severe lack of viewing options thus far, if anyone wants to see a larger image of the cover, please see the link on my author's page.


	45. Fear from Demise: Remains of the Day

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summarization of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Fear from Demise: Remains of the Day_"

"Louise… what have you done…?"

Indeed, what had she done? What she was supposed to have done most assuredly, what she had hoped to do most definitely. Yet was this what she had desired, plead, and hoped for? Nothing at all what she could conceive even the darkest depths of her nightmares where steel swords rained from a black and sunless sky whilst mocking laughter and cruel words echoed like the spectral wailings of the long departed.

She had desired a chance to prove that she was not a failure, that she did not deserve the cruel moniker of "the Zero".

Done, she had cast her first successful spell.

She had pleaded that her familiar would find his way to her, that he would hear her call and come forth to answer it willingly and without pause.

Here, right before her and a crowd of her peers stood the answerer.

She had hoped for a griffon, a dragon, even something so plain as a common dog, to stand at her side with all the loyalty a familiar could possess for its master.

He stood as a monolith bedecked in the blackest of black, the coldest of ice, and all the bitterness of countless winters past.

This terrifying man was not human. Yes, he bore the human shape but that was all that there was to him that could still be called human. His armor was the creation of an undead nightmare, blackest of blacks and studded with the fangs and claws of creatures undefined but surely dead for some several lifetimes if not several centuries past. His sword stretched to match his height in length and was aglow with runes of power that pulsed to the unmistakable rhythm of a human heart and, like its wielder, it was darkness made manifest but the smallest of azures and the barest of grays. Nay, the only true color upon him was the blues of bitter frost, of ice unyielding and ever sharp, of snow forever blinding in its hailstorm intensity. This… and his eyes… Eyes which were aglow with a blazingly cold intensity yet which failed utterly to light the darkness cast by his horned helmet. His inhumanity was made all the more apparent when he uttered his first words.

"_So it was you then that called for me?_" That voice was a nobleman's, the dialect and inflection nothing if not purebred in its pedigree, but it was spoken from within a void, beyond the realms of life and well within the cold labyrinths of death. Yet, there was something akin to human amusement as he spoke. "_A child still in her schooling years brought me across time and space? If there is a purpose to my being here speak them now girl. Death has done little to lengthen my patience._"

"D-Death?" Louise coughed to clear her throat of those mousey squeak.

Seeing that there was one amongst the crowd that kept his wits fortitude from the bloodied fields of war, the deathly being turned to regard Professor Colbert who stood with staff clenched tight in hand and the most focused if not the deadliest of fire spells awaiting upon the tip of his tongue. "_Unless this school is filled with traitors of the Alliance, you need not concern yourself with the safety of your students, mage. I want answers not more needless bloodshed._"

Professor Colbert relaxed just enough that his knuckles were no longer hard pressed to pop free from his hands but he still kept the incantation upon his tongue. "I know of no such alliance between Tristain and your people…"

The glow of the knight's eyes vanished for an instant, the only visible sign to his surprise. "_… Do you know of Azeroth?_"

Professor Colbert blinked. "I'm sorry? I can't say I've heard of that country…"

"_… I see,_" Glowing eyes of frozen terrors fell once more upon Louise who was ill-prepared to meet them and squeaked from their brightening intensity. "_… An accident. You don't know who I am, what I'm capable of. Just that I am here now. You couldn't undo the spell even if you wanted to because you don't even grasp what you have done in the first place._" He turned away from her then, dismissing her as so many others have done before. "_Very well then, I have my own means of returning…_"

Darkness gathered as a visible light in his cupped hands, lightning of deep amethyst curling upwards from the ground. Fire raced forward and impacted against a blade of sharpened steel. Smoke covered the knight and so none could see his retaliation but they saw its results easily. Professor Colbert screamed and fell to his knees, grasping at his head. His brain felt like shards of ice were trying to pierce their way through. Quite frankly, it was a tortuous if not cruel method of insuring an enemy from casting spells.

"_I said that I did not want needless death. Do not make yours the price for my returning back whence I came unencumbered mage._"

Darkness was cupped once more in gauntleted hands as amethyst lightning danced and was soon unleashed with a spectral howl before the knight. The grass was dead and dust beneath a swirling vortex of death itself made manifest as a portal that hung beneath the horned skull of a demon. Satisfied with its stability, he stepped forth with a hand outstretched—

"Wait! Please!" He stopped just short but did not deign to turn and face the girl who had spoken, the same child that had done the impossible though she was unaware of it. "You were summoned to be my familiar! Please, ask anything of me and it shall be yours! Just, don't go!"

"_Summon another in my place then… and pray that something far kinder than I answers._"

"You don't understand, I can't summon a second familiar! The circle was only meant to be used once by a mage!" She pointed at the arcane sigils that still tingled with the leftover magic of her summoning. "It recognizes my magic now! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't summon a second familiar if I tried!"

"_Then you will have to live with the fact that you will be a mage without a familiar._"

Louise bowed her head and thinking her defeated, he raised his hand once more to the gate, "Coward…"

His hand clenched into a tight fist but he did not give her the satisfaction in turning back. "_I'm sorry. What did you say?_"

Louise swallowed her nervousness as she rode on a gamble that would spell her salvation… or end up with her head cleaned off from her shoulders, "I said… you're a coward…" He didn't speak and finding no reason to stop her foolhardiness now, she went on to say, "To think that I was actually afraid of you, I'm ashamed to call myself a mage!" He was in front of her, a towering darkness cloaked in death's shadows as a wintry wind crawled down her spine as nightmarish horrors inflicted upon her by him invaded her mind.

"_Say that again child. Say it once more to my face._"

Though she trembled, though she wept, though she was more afraid now than she had ever been in the entirety of her life… she raised up her head and with fast blinking eyes uttered a single word.

"Coward."

She didn't realize what it was at first. It started out quiet, a faint echoing of something that could almost be called mirthful before it swelled in girth to become full laughter and again she was frightened by it for, so much like his voice, the knight's laughter echoed through the valleys of death and though surprising it was far from welcomed.

"_You are either incredibly brave… or unbelievably stupid._" A snap of his fingers dismissed the gateway from existence. "_It will be interesting to see how you prove one over the other._"

* * *

They all had thought to have seen the worst of him, the being who named himself Salazar Schwarzblut. They knew that he possessed a Power, a kind that fully deserved its capitalization in the written tongues for this was a Power unlike anything humans or elves could wield. The kind of Power that made the air tremble with his passing with the ground layered with a thin but oh so biting sheen of frost. The kind of Power that reminded veterans of war and battle the distinctive scent of freshly spilled blood. The kind of Power that sent the other familiars running for the safety of great, if not substantial, distances.

Several miles seemed less than adequate for most of them.

The students had all seen for themselves how easily he brought down Professor Colbert though none of them were at all certain as to the means just that he was the cause. Even without this evidence there was still the portal he had called up with solidified shadow and electrified death. A portal which led to a place none of them dared to imagine in their waking minds but were constantly plagued in the blackened depths of their nightmares.

All of this… and still they had no true idea as to the Power, the _horrors_ that Salazar Schwarblut wielded.

Was it any surprise then that the one who would incite this sudden surge of education would be the same boy who had forgotten his?

But then Guiche de Gramont, third son of the illustrious General Gramont, had his excuses for his lapse of the precious gift of common sense. His two-timing had been revealed in no small thanks to his own carelessness and frugal attitude. He had received his proper comeuppance in the form of a double-slap to the face from both ladies and was gifted with the boisterous laughter of his peers for seconds. That it all resulted from one of the castle staff, a no-name maid from a no-name village, being in the wrong place at the wrong time did little to appease him so of course when the familiar of the Zero stepped in, Guiche did the only sensible thing, or at least what could be called sensible in his embarrassed and still slightly ringing head.

Guiche challenged him to a duel.

Being such a foolish boy, he had thought to be given time as was the proper procedure for such duels amongst the nobility but he had forgotten that whatever his Power, whatever his past, Salazar Schwarzblut was not a noble of Tristain and so did not abide by the same rules. As such, Salazar had to qualms in dismissing the boy with a single gesture, tired of wasting his breath on the ears of a fool and turning his back upon Guiche in silent refusal. Guiche tried to label him a coward afraid to face his better. Salazar didn't stop, didn't speak, he just kept walking.

And the laughter had yet to cease…

Guiche roared a senseless scream as he lashed his wand angrily across the air, casting forth a knightly golem cast from the most pristine of bronze. Raising its sword, it landed in a vicious slash that rent Salazar from his right shoulder down to his left hip. At least, that's what it would have done had he not already moved.

The golem was frozen in place with its sword still upraised to cleave Salazar in two. The block of ice that held it in place cricked once before the topmost half slid to the ground with a loud thump. Just as it had intended so had Salazar acted, slicing the golem in twain from the shoulder to its opposite hip. Which came first, the magic or the sword was anyone's guess but then, that wasn't their real concern.

When Professor Colbert first assaulted Salazar, there was smoke from the fireball's impact which moved too fast for any of the students to realize that there was smoke _before_ it landed upon its mark. Now again there was smoke but it was faint, clouds of sweat superheated from the increased temperatures of a forced transformation between man and monster. As much a wolf as it was a man, Salazar had become a creature of primal forces cursed to a humanoid's size and stature and his armor altered itself accordingly to befit a monster with nightmarish steel.

No one screamed, no one moved, few even dared to breathe beyond the terrified gasp for fear of attracting those unearthly eyes of winter's cruelty upon them. A huff and the sword whose runes were still aglow with that same azure light replaced once more upon an invisible buckle. Stretching muscles that were once so tightly contracted within his human form, Salazar regarded the growing stain on the front of Guiche's pants and turned away with a disgusted snort.

"_Pathetic._"

* * *

Salazar stood silently outside the stables, watching as Louise fruitlessly tried again and again to approach a single horse to ride into the nearby town but was rebuked at every approach. They weren't afraid of her as they were of him but they knew however innately the connection between them and they, like all other beings of Creation that were still so intimately tied to Nature, could sense the Shadow of Death upon her.

"This is ridiculous! Why are they acting like this?" She demanded of the stable master only to find that he exercised his right to flee long ago. She flushed an angry red hue at the haunting laughter behind her.

"_I did tell you._"

"You said nothing of the sort," replied Louise, not quite controlling her temper enough to prevent herself from stamping her foot. "All you said was—!"

"_That my troubles would soon become yours, so what then do you think this is?_" He gestured at the horses that flinched back with many a frightened whinnying. "_You have seen for yourself how most of the familiars react to my presence._"

"So what am I to do then?" asked Louise. "Unless you've a horse hidden somewhere on you we'll be stuck walking!" A chill suddenly trembled its way down Louise's spine and she felt, not for the first time, that she had done something horrible. For though his human form masked his face in the shadows of his helmet, there was no mistaking the sparkle of a ferocious smile on Salazar's mug.

* * *

The town square was a bustle of activity as it always was on days when the sky was clear of clouds. Marketers shouted praises for their goods from behind their mobile stalls and those better off took their time admiring their wares as customers came and went within their shops. The shoppers inspected the works and the looks of both items and salespersons for falsity and if they were satisfied but what truths they could unveil, happily traded coins for a new roll of fabric or an apple freshly plucked. Even the occasional pickpocket was finding Lady Luck favoring them with little notice to their smalltime criminal activities. All in all, it well and truly appeared that nothing short of a natural disaster could ruin such a marvelous day for the town.

Sad to say, what came racing into town was so far from natural that to call it by its antonym would be a pale comparison.

The town's regular patrol of knights never saw it coming though they were readily forewarned with a ghostly cry carried upon the wind. They passed it off as daydreamed nonsense and continued on heedless of the approaching darkness until that equine comet was well past the gates and nearing the center of town. Another horse's death wail and the equestrian nightmare had arrived with hellfire dancing in its massive hooves, the horns of its helm gleaming in the noonday sun. The skulls it wore as a proud necklace of its rider's accomplishments cackled their jaws in laughter of the terrified crowd who did what any were want to do when presented with such a sight as a nightmare with a deviled knight astride it.

When the dust finally settled and the last bolt had been slammed into place, Salazar glanced down at Louise and smiled once more. "_I trust that you enjoyed the ride?_"

Louise, still shivering from when she first laid eyes upon the nightmarish horse, creakily turned her head up to her familiar and issued a hushed squeak, "F-F-Fast…"

* * *

Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency was about to die.

She was certain of this fact as she was certain that Guiche, coward that he was, would take the first opportunity he could to run screaming out of her room without so much as a backward glance. She was sitting on the floor and scuttled as far back as she could into her cabinet of potion ingredients as the familiar of the Zero towered over her in all of his hellishly animalistic glory. He held in his hands not his usual sword but a massive axe which was ascribed with runes that glowed red as rubies and though it was raised high into the air, the water mage could almost feel its edge pressed against her throat. But then, wasn't it her fault that Louise was doped up on a love potion in the first place? True, Guiche had been the intended target, in so small thanks to his cheating ways, but it was still her love potion regardless. That she had no means of creating an antidote had done nothing for her case and the penalty for her crime was swinging closer.

So one can imagine her surprise when a trembling young boy, nay, a young man, stood between her and the executioner's axe.

"Pl-Please Sir Salazar! Wh-What Montmorency did, she-she did because of me and my actions! I-If you must find restitution then find it from me!"

"Guiche…" whispered Montmorency before screaming as the axe came down, her hands reaching up to pull her lover back but it was too late.

Hungry edge met the floor and embedded itself deep as the potions cabinet fell into halves with its contents clattering upon the floor with nary a crack as the protective charms upon the glass vials kept them from being destroy even with the most mundane of methods though they seemed almost alive as they rolled away from the glaring knight.

"_Meet me in front of the stable yard. If you are in need of ingredients then we shall collect them. **All of us**. Am I understood?_" Both blondes nodded so fast that their heads were a blur of yellowed locks. "_Good._" He turned and started out of the room and Guiche made the mistake of sighing in relief. "_Oh… and Guiche?_"

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"_Bring that mole of yours._"

* * *

Salazar stood silent as the grave beside Louise as she unknowingly duplicated the glacial glare of her familiar upon the body of Prince Wales, "Return the princess to us!"

The corpse scoffed, at the idea or at her presumptuous tone it was hard to tell which really, and smiled derisively upon the shorter noblewoman though a gloved hand strayed to the sword-wand strapped at his waist. "What utter nonsense is this? She chose to come with me willingly."

To demonstrate this, he wrapped an arm around Henrietta who did as he said, stepping closer to his side but keeping her eyes far from those of Louise and her familiar.

"Please Princess!" exclaimed Louise, her glare melting into one of desperation. "That is a phantom with a false life! He may wear the face of Prince Wales but that is not him! Prince Wales is—he's _dead_, Henrietta! You know he is!"

"I know…"

Even the eyes of the corpse masquerading as a prince widened at this frank admission from Henrietta. Salazar's eyes narrowed but he remained firmly in place as a silent sentry, a monster confined in the armor of a living nightmare, waiting for just the right moment.

Louise blinked owlishly, her wand dropping with her rising disbelief. "You do…?"

"Have you ever loved someone from the bottom of your heart, Louise? If you truly loved someone… you would want to follow that person, even if you have to cast away everything you have. So please, Louise… stand aside!"

"I can't do that, Princess!"

"That is an order from your Queen, Louise… My last order… Please. Stand aside!" She slashed her scepter downwards and released a spell that brought forth a blockade of wickedly sharp icicles that crumbled and cracked into snow beneath the furious glare of one whose power rivaled that of a queen.

"_Enough._" Salazar clenched his fist and the body of Wardes gasped in sudden pain, nearly collapsing to its knees.

"Wh-_What_ is th_is?_" The voice of the Prince was warping, bouncing back and forth as the puppet master found the strings coming apart in his hands as a force far greater than his fought for control over Wales' remain.

"_No matter that ring's power you are NOT the Lich King. You may make the dead walk again, heal them from impossible wounds, but you are nothing but a speck of dust to that monster's power and only a dog to the likes of me._" Salazar wrenched his hand back and the corpse suddenly stumbled forward to answer his beckoning. At last there was something had replaced the callous contempt in the deadened eyes of Prince Wales; fear and perhaps just a dash of horror as well.

"_Wha_t ar_e_ yo_u?_" It whispered. "_How_ ca_n yo_u do _thi_s?"

"_I do this… because I stand behind the shimmering veil of death._" Blackened miasma gathered in Salazar's clawed hands. "_Pray to your God for a merciful death Cromwell for when I come for you, mercy will be farthest from my mind._" He clapped his hands together and the last bit of light left the eyes of Wales before he fell onto his back as the mortal wound that slew him in life returned once more in death, a flower of red blooming outwards from his chest.

Henrietta's wail was that which would shatter any heart that heard it but Salazar's had been dead and dust for so long that he didn't even flinch as the agonized princess threw herself down and embraced the body of her lover with tears in her eyes. Yet there was a tiny flexing of fingers, a subtle gesture or two of an unspoken incantation…

"_Henrietta…_" Wales, the true Wales, spoke from far across the boundary, his voice a fainter echoing than Salazar's own but the princess heard him regardless.

"Sir Wales…"

"_Don't cry… Even though it was my body being controlled… I beg your forgiveness for my actions this day…_" The light flickered in his eyes, a rasping gasp as the spell began to wane. "_Henrietta… please… before I go… I want you to promise me something…_"

"I will promise you anything," whispered Henrietta.

"_Promise… that you will forget me…_"

* * *

Elèonore Albertine Le Blanc de la Blois de la Vallière was not one to intimidate easily. In point of fact, if one were to ask her point blank, and have enough of the blonde's respect to not earn some excessively violent retribution, she would gladly answer that there were only three things that made her afraid. Her sister Cattleya dying alone and afraid as her weakening body at last gave up the fight… Her youngest sister truly earning her title as the Zero in life as well as magic… Her mother… no, nothing more was needed to that, "her mother" just said it all.

Given current circumstances however, it would seem that a fourth item needed to be added to that list.

Eyes of the frozen core of Hell glared beyond a shadowed helm, blazing cold gauntlets gripping her throat in warning but not enough to choke the breath out of her, and a noble voice speaking from far across the veil of death. A black knight like the out of the pages of her favorite harlequin novel but twisted into the stuff of nightmares, an armored fiend collared only by the will of her youngest sister.

"_You are certain that she is not some form of banshee?_"

If she was not two steps away from fainting on her feet, Elèonore might have been offended to have had her former fiancé's title for her thrown back in her face.

"She is my sister, Salazar. I would think that I'd have noticed by now." Louise said, earning her a devilish glare from her sister and sending her skittering back behind her familiar who shook his head.

"_To think that many thought that Godric and I did not get along… Very well then._" Salazar released his hold on Elèonore's neck. "_Repeat yourself once more, if you would be so kind._"

Shooting a withering glare to the knight that didn't quite match the strange blush on her cheeks, Elèonore said with utmost venom in her voice as she glared agonizing death upon her youngest sibling. "You are to return home with me at once Little Louise!"

"Why?" Louise realized her mistake and barely had chance to fix it before Salazar unwittingly came to her rescue yet again.

"_Why not?_" He asked her. "_I admit I am curious to see your ancestral home Louise._"

"You are?" Needless to say, Louise was surprised by his admittance but that surprise quickly gave way to sad understanding. In the months since she summoned him, Louise had begun to pick up on the fact that what was really worth listening to was not so much what her familiar said but didn't say. He admitted his curiosity and she did not doubt his sincerity but there was more to it than that. In those few talks she managed to get him to speak about himself, he never once mentioned his own home. His home country of Gilneas yes, even the Ebon Hold if she felt particularly daring, but his actual home, the place that he and his family grew up in?

"Gather your belongings quickly Little Louise, it's a day's ride home from here." Elèonore stated as she exited her little sister's room, not for fear of her familiar most certainly not! No she just required the services of a maid and as a de la Vallière it was well within her right to take one on a temporary excursion. Borrow as she would call it.

Siesta would have called it kidnapping if it didn't involve two of her dearest friends so she couldn't really complain.

Louise looked askance at the open door as her eldest sister set about accosting, ahem, _acquiring_ of Siesta. Knowing Elèonore, she'd have arrived with two carriages in hand and no matter how much she had progressed as a mage, Louise had no chance of escaping her sister's wrath trapped within the walls of a carriage.

"I don't suppose…"

"_No, we won't leave her behind._" There was something… something almost like amusement to Salazar's ghostly voice and Louise shivered not for fear but for excitement, though both were in near equal measure. "_But then, we don't have to let her enjoy the trip either now do we?_"

* * *

To say that one Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de la Vallière had a love for animals… Well, that would be akin to saying that the sun is rather on the shiny side or that water is rather wet given the right temperature. Given her weak constitution, a result of her slowly ailing health, Cattleya was a failure in magic and as a noblewoman through no fault of her own. Her weakness could not allow her to cast even the simplest of spells with tiring and what nobleman would marry a woman mere years away from her deathbed, political ambitions or not? Yet, Cattleya was used to the cruelty of her existence and despite the worse that life had to offer her she found solace and happiness in other ways.

She loved her sisters and would sooner die herself than see either of them come to harm and so what if she could not do magic? So what if she could not summon a familiar spirit of her own she had a literal zoo of critters of all shapes and sizes to be her lifelong companions. So one can imagine then, how a girl like Cattleya would react to what came swooping down onto her family's estate, landing with pure feline dignity upon the third floor balcony outside her room.

At first glance, one would assume it an extraordinary lion, for certainly there's not been a lion with an eagle's wings which spanned nearly three times its own larger-than-average size, but upon the second and third the finer details would not be missed. Its paws and tail were made of solidified light broken free from the darkened stone skin of the body, the same golden light that trailed from the prominent feathers of its wings and its far-too-intelligent eyes. Its mane was one part stone and one part actual fur tied into dreadlocks on its lower jaw. It was bedecked in polish armor, pauldrons upon its shoulders and along its saddle to protect its riders and upon its head, a thin helm that fit more like a crown than an actual helmet.

Upon its back, a familiar little sister beaming excitedly through her windswept locks and behind her holding tightly to the reins was a black knight of bone and freezing eyes glowing from the shadows of his horned helmet. Held tightly in the beast's jaws, blissfully unconscious for most if not the entire ride to the de la Vallière estate, was Cattleya's oldest sister.

Given all that, one would expect a gasp of utter shock, many a cry of outright surprise or even a bit of dead fainting all considering but all that was received from the absolutely strangest sight Cattleya had ever seen in the entirety of her life bar none was a plain and simple:

"Oh my…"

"Cattleya!" Whether by instant teleportation or because Cattleya's eyes were locked upon the winged lion's own glowing orbs, Louise was hugging her sister tightly around her waist and babbling with all the excitement a younger sibling could to their favorite of elder sisters. The lion let out what sounded like an amused growl and gently placed Elèonore down upon Cattleya's favorite reading outdoor chair as its rider descended from its back and whispered echoing thanks to the beast.

Only then did Cattleya remember her little Louise's letters of her familiar… and she realized one simple but incredibly dangerous truth.

_Mother is going to have a **fit.**_

* * *

Karin Desiree de la Vallière, formerly Karina Dizelin du Mayelliere, was many things. An incredibly powerful mage, an honorable knight to the Crown of Tristain, a strict mother to her three daughters, a shrewd noblewoman and politician in the courts, and if rumors were to be believed, an incredibly devoted wife behind closed doors. She hid her heart well behind cold iron gates and let not even a sliver of it through. For over two decades of her life, Karin had set herself so firmly to her self-made "rule of steel" that she had become almost more of a machine than a decent human being. It would take nothing short of an act of God to crack the impenetrable wall surrounding her heart.

Good thing that Salazar was often considered an Act of God by friends and enemies alike then eh?

Louise was gaping like a fish, a motion mimicked by her elder siblings and father, and her gaze bounced back and forth between her familiar and her mother. She hadn't heard that correctly had she? She went over the last few minutes in her mind.

Her familiar had been staring, not too odd considering that was his favorite pastime really, but his gaze had a rare focus to it. He had been staring at her favorite elder sister Cattleya, which sparked something in Louise that she didn't really care to think over, and though she was curious she didn't dare question her familiar whilst her father was in the midst of a tirade about the idiocy of some politicians and the utter foolishness that was war. It was too bad that her familiar had seen fit to interrupt with his usual tactfulness as he turned his gaze towards Louise's mother.

"_What would you do for the cure to your daughter's ailment?_"

It was then, that the unspeakable had occurred.

Karin Desiree de la Vallière, she who bore the runic title of "Heavy Wind", she who was commander of the Manticore Corps the strongest knights in all of Tristain to date… _stuttered._ "W-What?"

"_She will be dead before the year's end._" Salazar carelessly pointed at the stunned Cattleya. "_Sooner if she has truly made her peace with death._"

The shock in Karin's eyes was gone as cold steel glimmered in their depths, her tone utterly frostbitten as she glared upon the black armored familiar. "Who are you that you would offer a cure? Healers of all crafts have seen to my daughter's ailment and none have offered anything more than unmeaning condolences."

"_I am Salazar Schwarzblut of the Ebon Blade Order of Death Knights and I would not offer that which I could not give. You would do well to remember that._" Azure eyes narrowed. "_I ask you again, what would you do for the cure?_"

No hesitation. "Ask anything of me and even if it is not within my power I will see it done regardless. My sword, my magic, anything of me is yours to do with what you will if it means my daughter may live."

"_Good enough._" Salazar's hand rose up as sickly green tentacles of light shot forth from his hand into the middle child of the de la Vallière. Cattleya gasped, her hand clutching at her heart whilst her skin rapidly paled. Sweat broke upon her brow as her coughing gasps for air splattered her plate with blood.

"Salazar!" exclaimed Louise as she went to her sister's side. "What have you done?!"

"_I have strengthened the disease that courses through her blood._" Salazar answered blandly as he approached on Cattleya's other side, his hand reaching into the pouch at his side. "_She will be dead within five minutes. Fortunately,_" He pulled out a small glass bottle filled to the brim with golden liquid that glowed with its own light, "_this will save her in three._"

* * *

"**_WHY?!_**"

Louise was redder than Kirche's lustrous locks and her wand, clenched tightly in a hand that hadn't reached for it, was sparking with barely repressed magical power. Despite this, Salazar stood calmly with his arms crossed over his armored chest and a slightly nervous Derflinger upon his back. Though he'd never admit, he had grown to like the casual way the sword could converse and how it simply didn't care what he was so much as to who he is. Yet the soul-enchanted sword that survived six millennia was scared of a sixteen-year-old girl.

Though given the sheer volume of her cry which would have deafened lesser men it wasn't all that surprising…

"_If this is about that sleeping potion I slipped you—_"

"This has nothing to do with that!" She yelled, "Why didn't you come back?"

He shrugged noncommittally but even the glow of his eyes couldn't hide the fact that he was refusing to meet hers. "_I had no reason to._" He raised his left hand which was cleared of the Gandalfr runes.

"You-You idiot! Did you honestly think that you being my familiar is all that I cared about?! I had thought you dead on the hills of Saxe-Gotha! The least you could have done was to try and inform me of otherwise!" she yelled.

He blinked at that and wondered again if she truly was so ignorant. "_You act as though I am pleased to have survived. That I should be thankful to the half-elf for prolonging my unnatural existence… I have died once before Louise, I'm not afraid to do so again._"

"Oh, I'm glad of that… It will make this somewhat easier… death knight."

Salazar whirled and cut down a sweeping force of wintry gale upon the alviss that scuttled forth in the darkness of the night. False constructs… golems bearing no actual substance of soul or heart… distracted as he was it wasn't hard to miss their approach but how in all of Creation could he have missed _her?_

If the blonde haired half-human had but a speck of elven blood in her to make for her illustrious skill in the arcane and her lengthy ears, then she was the very epitome of the elf race though she were but a distant cousin to the elves that called this world home just the same as those fallen fel orcs.

Obviously female, she was tall enough to match his height in human form and her flesh was a lovely shade of ivory and her long hair the color of midnight with a bit of its natural blonde at its end. She wore a robe of bloodied reds bordered in somber shades of gray and outlined in gold. Her hands were free of weapons of any kind, but upon her head was something worse than a weapon. Runes, long and intricate in their design and Salazar knew them as he had known those that had marked his own flesh not too long ago… Runes that glowed with a demonic green light, the same kind of light that shone in her eyes and identified her race as that of the sin'dorei, the blood elves in the common tongue but now she bore a new name for herself as a Servant of the Void.

Myozthirin.

The Mind of God.

But he knew her by another name.

"_Sheffield?_"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

**A new arc of adventure...**

**5D's**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES I:**

As I said in the last note, while I'm far from capable of writing a novel out of a Warcraft crossover, I'll still write the occasional one-shot, and before anyone deems it necessary to ask, YES, Salazar Schwarblut is Godric's older brother. I'm certain many of you can get what I did with their names and those of you who don't… My God, what have you not been reading? … Alright, alright, as I'm certain some of you can guess, Salazar is my Warcraft character-of-choice, at least pre-Mists, and having said that let me just state my thoughts on the opening quests of the Death Knight class in general.

OMFG to, like, the –nth power. No, seriously, those who've not played Warcraft won't get what I'm saying but to those who have, am I wrong? The things, the _atrocities_, the Death Knights commit before they are freed from the Lich King's control and their souls fully restored…

OMFG to the –nth power.

But on to the regular note…

I chose to make Salazar a worgen Death Knight for two reasons. First and foremost because worgen are awesome and, in most if not all major stories of the fantasy genre, wolves are often associated with winter and violent death, something that Death Knights have to a capital D. Second… because while the Rouge class offers far greater range of weaponry use, the Death Knights are a prime example of how even the shadowed darkness can fight against the greatest of evils.

Salazar, as a person is damaged, not really broken but a wounded soul nonetheless. As a Death Knight he is neither wholly alive nor fully dead, caught in some twisted amalgamation that is neither and both. He can eat, he can drink, he can even bleed but taste has no meaning, his thirst is quenchless, and what is this thing called pain but a bitter memory? Salazar has little concern for the social norms and cares only enough about himself that he refuses to let his secondary existence be extinguished without a fight. When he was first summoned by Louise, he had no true reason to validate his continued existence. The Lich King was vanquished, the Destroyer's threat ended, and his brother… well, that's another story for another time…

Needless to say, Louise's interactions, nay, _everyone's _interactions with Salazar is strained from the get-go. Never mind that he is the literal embodiment of the nightmarish black knight, but that he spokes so easily of death and pain as though they were the sun and wind puts a lot of people on edge. As for Louise herself, well, she didn't really put herself in Salazar's good graces from their first meeting. Even in death, Salazar suffers from what I like to refer to as the Marty McFly Syndrome, he absolutely CANNOT STAND anyone questioning his courage and proclaiming a coward and his existence as a Death Knight has only strengthened this one petulant weakness.

As time goes on though… Louise would bring out the humanity, _the living heart_, that still lies silently beneath Salazar's chest just as he would, however inadvertently, harden her own and make Louise grow out of her childish naivety of the world and the "proper order". After all, in a world such as Azeroth, order is a hard thing to come by.

As to the absence of Derflinger and the change to Sheffield… Derflinger is a soul sword, not in the likes of Soul Calibur or Soul Edge but he does indeed possess his own soul hence his abilities. Should Salazar ever come across such a blade, regardless of its personality or wants, he'd see its vessel destroyed and the soul free for he knows the hellish existence of a soul trapped to the strings of a puppeteer. As for Sheffield, honestly, I wanted to play with the idea that it was not just Louise's familiar that was distinct. Sheffield the blood-elf is as she is in the original series just a different body and backstory behind her, with the actual power to truly be "The Mind of God". And before anyone asks, YES, Caesar (the Windalfr) is also a non-human resident of Azeroth and will likely make an appearance in a future Addendum.

Lastly…Alright, small spoiler here I admit but originally I was going to make this a "reverse summon" chapter. That one part there, where Louise manages to stop Salazar? Imagine what would have happened had she moved a second too late and had been dragged along for the ride. However, as much as I wanted to write out such an idea, I realized that such a grim-dark story is better saved for the Hallowed Eve that's fast on the approach so that'll be coming around sometime in the future as well.

Oh, and I should also mention there is something of a prequel to this story in my "_From a Dusty Attic_" collection of drabbles, specifically chapter three entitled, "Words from the Dead".

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES II:**

As I'm sure many of you have read the upcoming five story arc is entitled 5D's, an abbreviation of its full title of "_Five Draconian Summons_". Yes, the arc will feature _draconic_ familiars but only two of them could really be called dragons in the literal sense of the word and even that's a bit of a stretch. No, it will not have anything to do with that stupid Yu-Gi-Oh! season because I hold firmly to the idea that card games can't be played on motorcycles, I just wanted a play with letters is all. Yes, the TMNT story will follow after the arc because, as I've said previously, a new series is set to premiere fairly soon and I'd like to get a taste of this newest generation of TMNT to be fair to the franchise and its fans.

Also, unlike the previous arcs, 5D's will feature an… experiment if you will. For those who have already watched the anime finale of The Familiar of Zero, you are well aware of the "final boss" of the anime. Let us just say that said "boss" is something more than what was portrayed in the anime. I've already managed to tick him off a few chapters ago and needless to say, it will take far more than a single familiar to take this "boss" down. Now, I'll wrap this note up with the (tentative) titles of 5D's arc. Feel free to guess who they are but be warned, I will neither confirm nor deny anything.

_The Bones of the First_

_A Second Chance_

_Instrument of Destruction_

___Sung from the Depths_

_The End_


	46. The Bones of the First

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summarization of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The Bones of the First_"

Do the ends justify the means? Is the act of committing evil for the greater good better than not acting at all? Of two evils must the lesser be chosen to combat against the greater? Sanctity, human decency, courtesy for the dead… Are all these words meaningless? The dead should remain buried, not dug up again to fight against the living. They sought a weapon, a mechanical reflection of the greatest living natural disaster to traverse the globe and claim dominion over all that could be called kin if only in animosity. Weaponry had reached its peak but technology was forever an evolutionary concept and one mind, one stunningly brilliantly damning idea, was all that it took.

If even the most unconventional of weaponry could not kill these living disasters then a new weapon was needed, one to stand not as their equal but as their better, a machine carved in their shape, standing taller, never ceasing, unstoppable force against immovable objects of terror. Yet even such an ideal was not enough, to carve such a weapon around the greatest disaster and have it be guided by human hands and human instincts made it doomed to failure from the very start. These mountainous monstrosities did not think, did not rationalize, and did not plan as human minds could. They were primordial instincts hardened and sharpened beyond the human capacity to remember or relearn. No, it was not enough to carve such a weapon…

They had to build it straight from the source, the first unnatural disaster to walk the earth and raze one of the greatest cities in the world to the ground in the span of a single night. The only monster whose death was undeniable and whose destruction was worthless for others of its ilk had risen to the same banner with its heir at the front lines of the unending war. So they searched, so they discovered, and so they stole the bones of the dead king from his bed in the sea and buried them again beneath an ocean of wires, a mountain of steel, and made a weapon of the dead. They had thought themselves geniuses, they had thought themselves good for their evils, but more than anything else they believed themselves above punishment for the immoral obscenities they had committed.

They were wrong.

The first sortie, the first battle between the dead and the living king ended with no victory. The living son could not comprehend the twisted reflection of steel, the cold familiarity that brought a foul taste to his mouth, or that dreaded despair brought from recognition. So he had done what he had never done before, what no one, men or monsters, had ever thought him capable of doing.

He fled.

The deceased watched as the living departed and beneath layers of circuitry and hardware, a spark of something beyond mortal make stirred a faint figment of recognition. A sound replayed once more, a roar of proclamation, a promise to return to fix the wrong that was committed, and that vocalization brought the spark up into a raging inferno of full remembrance. The dead remembered the life it once possessed and knew now the mockery, the _travesty_ committed to its remains with all the fury of a soul once rested now returned to the mortal coil to enact its vengeance upon the world again.

But even though its rage was boundless, its thirst for vengeance quenchless, the weapon was not without its safeguards and in the span of a single hour, came to rest upon the border of the smoking ruins which had once been a city. They had sought to create the ultimate weapon and they had succeeded. It was a mistake, they had realized, to let those primordial instincts run wild without the proper safeguards. So they fixed what they believed to be a technical error, a mistyping of programed data, never once conceiving the notion that it was something more than digitalized processes running through the artificial network… or that the "bug" they had sought to eliminate was not destroyed, only silenced.

"_I beg of you…_"

That the soul of a monster still resided within a manmade machine… silently waiting for but a single moment of weakness… learning and evolving into something greater than a weapon, more terrible than a monster, and far deadlier than both combined…

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

**Do you hear it, desecrated king?**

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

**That's the sound of opportunity calling to you, heartless machine.**

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

**Take it. Take it now!**

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

* * *

"Big…"

An utterance, a whisper at best, but not nearly eloquent enough to properly describe that which it was ascribed to. Oh to be certain, Louise had thought of many words to describe her familiar; beautiful, sacred, and strong just to name a few. However, as things currently stood, Louise wasn't quite certain if her familiar fit any of her criteria beyond the strength to match its gargantuan girth. She had proclaimed… how long ago was it now, a few hours past yesterday's afternoon? Her mind was still reeling from the shock so it was to be understandable really though it was hard to tell just what the source of her mental pause was. Her success at casting a spell or that her familiar stood sixty meters tall.

"Big?" Kirche repeated incredulously. She laughed but it was a hollow sound as she stared with pinpricked eyes up at the monolithic figure that was the Zero's familiar. "It's humongous!"

"Is it a golem?"

"Imbecile, how can it be a golem?! It's obviously a statue!"

"Who decorates a statue with weaponry?"

"Who makes a statue that big?"

These questions and several others of its ilk were tossed and turned on their ears as the students tried to give reason to the monstrous impossibility towering before them until they were silenced by a stern cough from Professor Colbert, who had managed to keep a more level head despite his own bursting curiosity.

"While I commend you for your success Miss de La Vallière, you still need to finish the contract." Louise blinked owlishly at him, turned and blinked upwards into the towering contraption of steel, and turned once more to Professor Colbert who coughed. "Ah, yes. Allow me." A muttered incantation and they rose slowly into the air until they were hovering before the snout of the metal-skinned beast. Louise gulped as she took in the full scope of the thing she had summoned.

If it truly was a golem than it was a golem the likes of which she had never seen or heard of before. For one thing, it was most certainly not shaped after the human body. If anything, Louise supposed that it resembled a wingless dragon than anything else though she knew of no such limbless species that stood upright on its hind limbs and sporting three rows of leaf like spikes down along its back. What few portions that weren't covered entirely in steel thicker than she was tall, were ropes of a strange, almost rubberlike, substance with the smallest being as thick as she was.

Looking into the face of the metallic monstrosity, Louise felt again that strange quiver of fear deep in her gut. For though those golden mirrors were dark and the massive form still as mountain's stone, she could almost feel the anger, the inhuman _wrongness_ radiating from deep within the metallic shell.

A polite cough brought her eyes to Professor Colbert who gestured with his free hand upon the statuesque figure. Pink splashed its way across Louise's face as she brought forth her wand and began the incantation. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She leaned forward to tap the nose of the golem and placed a quick kiss in that same spot. Professor Colbert kept the two of them hovering before the snout of the monstrous metal construct, both eagerly awaiting for some kind of reaction from the unmoving figure. On the outside, there was no change, not even a minute twitch, to indicate the changes taking place within.

_"When mankind falls into conflict with nature, monsters are born."_

Magic is a fickle thing, capable of many things great, terrible, both and neither all once and never at the same time. When its opposing twin known more commonly as technology is added into the equation, fickleness becomes refined chaos as senseless tries to make something of the sensible and vice versa.

_"He may be here to punish us...I'm not a very religious man, but in an age where gods walk the earth, I can't help but feel like we are close to our own deliverance..."_

This machine could not run without power and so power was granted, a sightless connection to the everlasting well that was the Source. This weapon was advantageous but too much so to be of any daily use, so old programs locked by trillion digit combinations were broken. This machine had no true will to call its own save for that one thing more powerful than a beating heart and sensible mind lying shackled behind an impenetrable programing block. Deletion was simple, alteration only marginally necessary, but the result? Oh but the result…

_"Why couldn't they bring my mother back… instead of a monster?"_

Light flashed behind gold lenses before metal jaws opened in a mechanized roar. Though no wind blew from the throat of the machine, the sheer volume and their close proximity had the two humans falling through the air and likely to their deaths had Tabitha not sent her familiar up to catch them and bring the pair down before the feet of the massive familiar. The machine let loose another agonizing roar as energy crackled upon its left hand and burned a set of runes upon the limb.

Then, it was silent and still once more… before its entire form started pulsing with a brilliant light that shrunk it down with every passing beat until it stood towering still at roughly seven feet in height, its golden optics glaring down upon Louise, silently waiting…

Louise, who was doing the best impression of a fish of all her peers, managed to collect her wits enough to realize that now was not the best time to try and have that mental breakdown of questions that'd never be answered. So instead, she did what she did best.

Keep it cool and collected and when absolutely no one was looking have a good cry and then try and make sense of everything.

"Come along familiar," she ordered, walking with her head held high. The machine's optics trailed after her before it following along, no one ever noticing how, for the briefest of moments, twin lines of red appeared beneath its eyes, like tears of blood…

* * *

In the days leading up to the Exhibition of Familiars, Louise found more questions than answers to the conundrum that was her familiar. It was not a golem in the strictest sense of the word. It was a machine, a creation of technology the likes of which had her most levelheaded professor acting like a three year old on sugar high. Of course, Louise hadn't learned this on the first day, or the second, or even the third. No, she had come to learn this only because on the fourth day she had lost all sense of self-preservation and outright yelled at the strange creation that was her familiar, demanding that it give some manner of information.

With no answer forthcoming, and no visible indication that her familiar heard much less cared, she stomped off for another long day of class with her familiar following dutifully behind. She took her seat with a dispassionate glare at her usual tormentors, taking a small bit of glee that Montmorency's heart was still broken from the reveal of her boyfriend's two-timing ways. It was only when she turned her eyes to the front of the class did Louise realize that her familiar had deviated from the usual routine. Though Mrs. Chevreuse had not yet entered the classroom, her familiar had taken upon itself the task of erasing all of the previous day's notes and was… writing?

"What is your familiar doing Zero?" asked Kirche. "Is it trying to write gibberish or is it just copying your own handwriting?"

Whatever snappy retort that Louise had was cut off by a sudden scream from the open doorway of the classroom. The students turned to see one of the castle's many maids standing just out in the hall, her eyes wide with shock not for the familiarity of the scripture but the writer. She whispered something too quietly for Louise to hear but was loud enough to catch her familiar's attention with a snap of the chalk and a sharp turn of its draconic head. The maid squealed in fright and ran with all the abandoned dignity of one who knew the devil's gaze was upon them.

Bloodied teardrops fell as Louise's familiar roared and gave pursuit with a blast of rocket fire, sending desks and students toppling from the force of his sudden departure and making appropriate headroom in the doorway. Too angry, and really rather shocked to find that her familiar could move beyond a steady gait, Louise stuttered incoherently for a moment before giving pursuit with cries that her familiar best not harm the staff lest she return the favor upon it.

Lord knows how her mother would feel having to pay not only for damages rendered to the Academy but for a new maid as well.

The remaining students muttered and cursed the devastation that perpetually followed Louise whilst others questioned the strangeness of the events that had transpired.

"What did that maid even say?"

"I don't know I was over by the window, which I nearly got blown out through thanks for caring!"

"It sounded really strange… whatever it was…"

It had taken a lot of talking, and more than a little persuasion, but Louise was eventually able to convince the maid named Siesta that her familiar was not out to kill her or cause wanton destruction on a globular scale. As it turned out, Siesta could read the gibberish that was her familiar's written language, kanji the maid insisted it be called, and so Louise had acquisitioned a handmaid to serve as her familiar's translator. With communication at last opened to them, Louise finally had that good long talk with her familiar.

Oh how she would wish she hadn't.

* * *

In the battles to come, Louise would learn that the tears were the only sign, the only true indication she had that her familiar was going to rampage. Those bloodied lights that shone just beneath his eyes before he voiced mechanized primordial fury to the heavens and lost any semblance of sentiency he possessed. She had seen it only twice before and both times had been too quick, too simple, to be of any note. Louise could never expect that such a simple sign would lead to such destruction to make even her most foolhardy of spells appear incidental, nay, outright dismissive.

She had barely taken the stage to announce her familiar's name to the audience when said familiar suddenly wept red and unleashed a roar to make the foundations of Heaven tremble. The startled shrieking of the audience was overshadowed by the ports along the apparatus upon his back opening up and unleashing their payload of great tubes of steel that left a trail of burning smoke in their wake as they shot for the open sky. The curved and curled upon the air until they narrowed down upon their intended target, one very shocked thief by name of Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth. The poor woman had only just enough sense and time to leap clear of her mountain golem whilst summoning a shell of earth around her lithe form.

It wasn't enough.

What was left of the golem wasn't enough to fill a bucket and the Tower of the Void, which housed all of the Academy's most precious treasures and tomes, was missing an entire wall though the enchantments managed to protect the cargo within from the flames. As the left echoing booms of the explosions disappeared into the horizon, Louise's familiar reached up and caught the missile of stone in one hand. He stared at it for a moment before clenching his claws just enough to crumple the rock to reveal an unconscious woman whose head had been severely injured from both the ride and its sudden stop.

In the days to follow, no one would figure out just what was going through Miss Longueville's head, trying to stop and apprehend a dangerous thief like Fouquet. Not that she hadn't recovered from the escapade but not even magic could cure her of the amnesia that robbed her of… well, everything. The only true good that came out of the entire experience was that the secretary happened to wake up when Professor Colbert had been leaving his own get-well gift, a bouquet of flowers that she loved and remembered easily, and through a series of misunderstandings, and some grammatical blunderings on the professor's part, came to the conclusion that the two of them were dating.

Any attempts Headmaster Osmond made to dissuade her of this and change her attire to something more debauched was dealt with swiftly and most painfully because some instincts are just never forgotten and Old Man Osmond was quick to learn that however much she might have forgotten of her life, Miss Longueville, eventual Mrs. Colbert, knew just where to kick a man where it hurts most.

* * *

In the months that followed the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual, Louise would come to learn a lot of things about her familiar. Quirks and routines he followed that nothing short of an act from God could deviate him from. He never ran, not in the sense that he didn't move very quickly as one particular handmaid had already learned, but more that he never retreated and would advance until victory was his no matter how it was earned. He never was the first to strike, to attack, but when he did it was with everything he had at his disposal as he had proved in his vanquishing of the dreaded thief Fouquet. Yet what Louise had seen of him had been on a much smaller scale in every sense of the phrase. Micronized to a little under one-tenth his full scale, her familiar's might was not to be denied on a human scale, a fight of one against one.

A fight of one against many was something else entirely.

Louise had wanted to ride ahead on horseback to the frontlines, to be beside Princess Henrietta as the hastily gathered army of Tristain fought against the encroaching forces of Albion on the border town of Tarbes. She had every intention of doing this until her familiar resumed his proper size right and gathered her up in his massive claws before she even had a chance to scream. A porthole opened just above the base of his neck and he held her to the opening and seeing the only other option was to ride in her familiar's hands (which she absolutely _would not_ do) she hastily climbed inside… and was amazed.

It was a cockpit the likes of which made the most top-of-the-line airships appear as a recreation of a child and almost by instinct, Louise moved to take the one lone seat. The automatic straps flew over her shoulders and waist, the chair moving forward to a trio of screens, black and empty. Suddenly, there were words, words written in that same blasted language of her handmaid. By fortune, and feeling that the maid's readings were not entirely truthful, Louise had managed to beg a translation spell from Professor Colbert and was able to read the words though she did not comprehend their meaning.

_LIFT OFF._

"What?" Was about all that Louise had time to say before rockets roared and gravity enforced its will as her familiar defied its whims by flying through the air on a direct course to Tarbes and the frontlines. Louise thought she might have hurled had she actually bothered eating lunch and as it was, breakfast looked to be making another appearance.

_ARRIVAL TO TARGET LOCATION T-MINUS FIVE MINUTES._

_ARE YOU READY?_

"Re-Ready for what?!" gasped Louise.

_SCANS OF TARGET LOCATION INDICATE A LARGE NUMBER OF AERIAL FORCES. AT THIS DISTANCE, THE NUMERICAL VALUE IS ESTIMATED BETWEEN TWO OR THREE._

"Hundred?"

_THOUSAND._

And Henrietta had only been able to garner a thousand for her side, all bound to the ground and most not even experienced in the bloodied fields of war as Louise's own mother was. For a moment, hopelessness settled heavily upon her spirit when the ride came to an abrupt and earth shaking end. The central monitor flashed to view the world as her familiar viewed it and Louise saw a fleet of Albion's finest airships each one free of their burden of dragon knights, a single flight to every ship and so while the ships themselves were small in number the majority of the sky belonged to the dragons and their riders. Almost as one the dragons roared challenge to the army of Tristain, flames licking at the sky's underbelly.

Louise's familiar, standing at the fore of Tristain's armed forces of ground troops and hastily gathered gryphon knights answered in kind with a roar that sent forth bolts of lightning through the air. Those that it struck died before their brains could even register the intensity of the maser energy and what poor fools that were far enough to not be hit directly were so paralyzed from the pain that their release came from the unforgiving welcome of the ground below.

Whatever unity the dragon knights possessed vanished as mayhem took the reins and guided them into a mad frenzy as the familiar gave them no ground, no means of escape. Maser energy flew like the arrows of God upon their souls, laser cannons vaporized the desperately flapping wings, and missile fire outright obliterated what few masses that dared to try and come together once more. All too soon what was to be an army of thousands became an army of hundreds. Mage enhanced cannon fire came raining down like meteors from the airships as the remaining dragon knights gathered together once more. While the dragons had no true protection of their own the airships were another matter entirely. Lightning flowed like water across an invisible sphere, beams and bullet ricocheted and risked harm against his own side and the familiar dared not consider what missiles would do.

But the familiar was far from done.

A control panel slid down to Louise's right and she turned to see an image of some kind of apparatus on her familiar's chest and words she could barely pronounce, "Absolute Zero Cannon…?"

_THIS UNIT IS CURRENTLY UNABLE TO UTILIZE THIS WEAPON WITHOUT A PILOT. THIS UNIT… I… CANNOT STOP THEM ON MY OWN… _

_WILL YOU HELP ME __LOUISE?_

Louise stared at the monitor in wonder before her face hardened into its usual arrogant pride. "What kind of master would I be if I didn't aid my familiar!?" Whether by instinct or by her own innate knowledge that the familiar runes provided her, Louise pressed the precise sequence of keys needed to activate the cannon. "Show them what you're capable of Kiryu!"

The armor upon the metallic dragon's chest opened into three distinct panels. From these selfsame panels, azure tinted lightning arced from the tips down into the central core where a growing orb of freezing light grew and grew until it was just the right size…

_ABSOLUTE ZERO CANNON…_

"FIRE!"

The air was rent by the firing of an unstoppable bullet that flew through shattered shields and crumbling dragons to impact against the leading airship and from there expand outwards in a massive swirl of freezing intensity. The Absolute Zero Cannon was exactly what its name implies, a cannon capable of firing a single shot of cryokinetic force that reaches absolute zero degrees on the Kelvin scale of measurement though when it is translated into Fahrenheit…

– 459.67 degrees.

The airships hung in the air for a single breath before they came crashing into the earth, frozen down to the subatomic level and crumpling into a flurry of snowflakes by the sheer force of the fall and exploding outwards as a massive gale of snowflakes from the impact.

A force of projected three thousand had been decimated, utterly decimated, not by an equal or greater force but by a single familiar whose power in life had been so great as to be named King long before more of his kin would rise to plague the world. A familiar reborn by mechanical design, a cyborg at best, a mockery of life at worst. The only weapon to be forged by the desperate hands of mankind to be victorious not once but twice against the Heir to the Throne, the dead beast own grandchild.

This was the Anti-Xenomorphic Defense Weapon MechaGodzilla.

Codename: KIRYU.

* * *

If Hell was truly a place on earth than there was no better place than this sanctimonious pit. Once upon a time, it had been a city, the broken remains of the capital city of what once ruled the world with bloodied claws. A race that was so advanced in the ways of technology that they had no need for weapons of constructed steel or refined iron. Not when the creatures, the mundane and the magical, could provide so much more materials to create, to mold, to shape to their every twisted rim.

In the war that led to their destruction, the slaves of this powerful race, those sapient races that mastered the mystical arts, would be the key to their downfall. They were the key but were not the final doom that led to the extinction of a race that could and had played their hands at being gods.

No, this all-powerful race only had themselves to thank for that marvelous act of utmost stupidity.

And here in this blackened pit, vivid miasma oozed as smoke through the cracks as molten eyes searched through the darkness. Rounded surfaces glistened and a sound shook the underground chamber just before a crack appeared on the surface at the nearest orb before another appeared upon its brothers and sisters. Eggs, the whole lot of them, a baker's dozen and none any smaller than a full grown dragon and what lay within was far worse than any dragon tickled awake from its slumber.

The earth shook to the wails of hunger, the desire for flesh, the need for blood, but it was not the sound that made the earth quiver with fear as shadowed wings spread. The miasmic ooze trailed upwards, thick and viscous like blood, with glimmering molten eyes staring down at the hatching clutch of devils and made once more that disgustingly wretched sound.

Laughter, it was laughing.

**IT HAS BEGUN…**

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

_"A Second Chance"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

The first dragon of the Five Draconian Summons Arc, and one I'm sure not many had expected, Kiryu! A pseudo-experimentation at a robotic familiar, one that actually possess no personality or speech capabilities to call its own outside of a fight, and a stab at the ever loved mecha genre, this story… Was fun, pure and simple as that really. Would I write more? If inspiration comes to me most certainly but I can't say I'd devote myself to this story as I would certain others.

To those unfamiliar with the MechaGodzilla variant more often recognized as Kiryu, here's a quick backstory. Godzilla, a living natural disaster the likes of which cannot be stopped or destroyed, not since the only weapon proven effective enough to kill the first one perished alongside that monstrous nuclear terror. Decades past and a discovery was made; the likes of which started Japan down a path of salvation straight towards their own damnation. The first Godzilla's bones had been found, taken from their resting place, and built around it a mechanical clone of the Monster King with a DNA-based computer allowing it to fight and react just as well as Godzilla himself could.

Too well in fact…

In its first sortie, Kiryu and Godzilla met with no true fight between them. Oh yes, Kiryu unleashed an opening salvo of missiles upon the stunned Godzilla who could not comprehend the familiarity of the machine, the nagging feeling that it was more than just a metal mirror of himself. Confused, Godzilla unleashed a call of greetings and, receiving no visible reaction from Kiryu, fled to the ocean to try and make sense of his latest foe. But he was wrong to think that his call was ignored just as the Japanese government had been wrong to sanction the creation of such a monstrosity against life. They had thought Kiryu was theirs to do with what they wished, that it was a machine, nothing more than a tin-soldier to wind up and set out against the monsters that plagued their country. They thought they had it under control.

They were wrong.

That's Kiryu in a nutshell really though there's something else I should add. Thanks to the computer system that acts as his brain, Kiryu is far more intelligent than the typical kaiju. In point of fact, I'd say he's even smarter than Mothra, who has been known to directly speak to humans through her twin fairies, but such intelligence is that of a machine. Knowledge without the experience, built entirely upon the brutal, hard facts of life. Oh, and as I'm sure those in the audience who do recognize Kiryu and are wondering about his micronization ability let me lay it all out for you. This particular Kiryu is a fusion of Matt Frank's _Godzilla Neo_ (found under KaijuSamurai on deviantArt if you're curious) with the addition of a Jet Jaguar who had all the abilities he possessed in his starring film, including the ability to change size. Now, while the government easily seized the machine for themselves, they never were able to crack its programming but were not hesitant into incorporating it into Kiryu in the vain hope that, if nothing else, the martial arts mastery that Jet Jaguar possessed would pass on to the mechanical clone.

That's all I've got to say on the manner really because, as you've read, the adventures of Kiryu and Louise are far from over. Shadows of Death are rising from the polluted relics of a forgotten past and they are not alone… For theirs is but the first world to be dragged into the abysmal fires of Hell, four more are still to follow…


	47. The Second Chance at Life

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summarization of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The Second Chance at Life_"

Fate can be cruel even to the kindest, most innocent of souls. It can deal to them a destiny the likes of which can turn away the light and devour it utterly into the black abyss of Hell. Such was the fate dealt to one such individual, a beast some would say, a mere animal others would agree, a _person_ no matter the form a precious few would state. A child, caught and captured to be sold to the highest bidder and through a rare circumstance, the kindest hand from Fate ever before and never again, was bought by a soul so pure, so filled with light, that for a short time, something that was lost had been returned.

_Hope_.

And then… that shining light was gone and darkness caught the child in wicked hands that dragged the child kicking and screaming once more into the abysmal shadows of evil. For seven long years there was no escape but one delivered from those same hands that freed a captured child.

Death can be kind even to the cruelest, most evil of souls. It is as much a release as a it is a punishment for many a monster that once was an innocent would find no better solace in knowing the atrocities of their futures were at last ended and the children they once were could finally rest in peace. For the likes of the damned, Death offers them the one thing that every monster worth its blackened heart desires most.

_Freedom._

And so… the monster was slain, beheaded as any proper monster was want to be and in those final moments when life and death are together shared, did the eyes of the child open through the shadows. Innocence saw again the courageous light which saved it once before and now so again and with tender love spoke the savior's name. Tears, the jewels of the soul, fell from those eyes of a child and in that moment, another cosmic force intervened.

Destiny is a fickle thing and often to be confused by Fate. Some would say that Destiny is what awaits us; that we only truly get one chance at achieving it and it can just as easily be right there in front of us all the while. Others would claim that Fate and Destiny are but one and the same, twins of differing names of exact natures. Where the only difference, if any, could be that Fate controls us but we may yet control our Destiny, and that is precisely what Destiny is.

_Choice._

It was the courageous savior's choice to slay the monster the child had become, it was the choice of powerfully evil hands to mold that child into a bloodthirsty monster, but what of the third party, the youngling himself? Had he a choice in anything? He'd have followed the savior but where the savior went, he could not follow. He'd have run from the wicked hands but they clung to him tightly and refused to let go. So it was from the absence of choice that one was made in its steed and an innocent soul was allowed a second chance to grow, to live as it would for better or for worse.

* * *

Pale pink irises met those of cerulean blue and together they blinked in confusion at the sight of the other. Heads tilted in the same direction one way and then once more to the other. A finger scratched wonderingly at a soft chin whilst a talon did so just beneath a reptilian beak. Of course, the mimicked motion robbed the little fellow of his balance and he fell to the ground with an offended grunt that sent a rosier tint to the face of one Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière.

_"Just you watch! I'll summon a sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit that will be unmatched, even with everyone else's familiar spirits combined!"_

Were those not her exact words the previous night? Had they not come to fruition just as she had so boldly proclaimed? Her familiar was, if not sacred or strong, an exotic beauty of vibrantly vermillion scales with an amber toned underbelly. Twin ram like horns of a dark viridian hue curled back along her familiar's head and his head was covered in hardier scales of the same coloration, particularly along the upper beak of his snout. A small stripe of orangey hair glimmered in the sun. While certainly serpentine in the lower half, his upper body was all draconian and he sported a small pair of eagle claws on his short arms.

If he was a dragon, he was not of any bird that Louise recognized… but did that matter in the end? She had boasted of a familiar unique and though there were a few rare shows amongst her peers, they were recognizable species from the start. That she had succeeded in a spell for the first time was a miracle unto itself but that she had held true to her proclamation? On the outside, she appeared every bit the cool and collected noblewoman but on the inside she was the excited schoolgirl squealing in utter glee.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar." With a smile that threatened to burst into a full-fledged grin, Louise leaned down and tapped the little beast's forehead with her wand and, quick as a blink, kissed his nose.

Louise blinked away the spots in her eyes that resulted from the burst of starlight that had followed her finishing the contract… Yet, something didn't feel quite right… It could have been that the spell had succeeded without the usual explosion, it could very well have been the strange bit of _something_ that thrummed on the back of her wand-hand… or it could be her familiar who did something no one would have expected.

"Lo… uise?" A frowned tugged down the corners of the draconian's beak before he tried again. "Lou…ise?" Better but not quite right. "Louise! Louise, Louise, Louise!" The little draconian was immensely proud that he managed his new friend's name on the third try and set about a joyful little dance, if the odd motions could be considered as such, before he was immediately set upon by a larger cousin, a female dragon recently renamed as Sylphid. The larger rhyme dragon hastily swept up the hatchling firedrake in her paws, her snout pressing against his own as she hushed him.

"No! You're not supposed to talk in front of humans!" The azure-scaled dragon whispered to the hatchling. Of course, being rather new to humans in general, Irukukwu was under the impression that humans were quite hard of hearing so her whispering was easily heard by the crowd. Both dragons looked at the crowd and despite her urgent whispering to do otherwise, the younger felt the need to give voice to the fantastic impression the mass of humans were doing.

"Fishies!"

* * *

"What am I going to do with you?" Louise asked her sleeping familiar. The day where she would make or break, to be or not to be a true mage and everything had gotten turned around on its ear and then some! She summoned a marvelous familiar, one so marvelous that Professor Colbert had descended upon the class like a wrathful god. He stated in no uncertain terms that words about the two speaking dragons were to be kept amongst the students and academy staff otherwise… Well, let's just say that his promise brought a shudder of fear to all of the students, a shudder that soon turned to squeals of terror as the head caretaker appeared beside Colbert with a smile the likes of which should never be on such a cantankerous man.

Seeing the fear of God properly set in, Colbert dismissed the class save for Louise and Tabitha whom he escorted promptly to Old Man Osmond's office. Sylphid and Louise's dragon, which she had yet to think of a proper name, followed but only the hatchling drake managed to fit through the doors which of course led to the blue dragon enacting a grand impression of a bat just outside the headmaster's office.

Miss Longueville was less than amused and stated as such as she tried to get her paperwork back in order.

The meeting with the headmaster was as long as it was informative, yet was far too short and explained absolutely nothing as well. Osmond had clearly identified Sylphid as a rhyme dragon, a species thought to have been extinct since the Twilight War well over a thousand years ago, and had gone into a longwinded speech of their magnificence to the two girls. Sylphid preened under the praise and Louise's familiar… well, he found better sources of entertainment than listening to the old man talk, mostly focusing on which was the beard and what was the man's own head-of-hair.

Really, it was almost impossible to figure out!

When it finally came time to talk to Louise about her own familiar…

Nothing.

There was absolutely _nothing_ that either men could say about him save for the obvious fact that he was some kind of relation to the draconian lineage but given that the same could be said of salamanders and basilisks… To be fair, Professor Colbert's expertise was for fire magic and mechanics whilst Old Man Osmond… Well, the less said of that the better. In fact, if there was a lack of anything in the Tristain Academy of Magic it was a professor of the biology, more specifically the rare and powerful beasts that could command the elements with a savage ferocity only a wild creature could. Odd given that a fair number of students would often end up with such beasts as familiars but seeing as the runes were supposed to take care of that…

_But that's when the markings of the familiar and master consists of runes and not… this!_ Louise reached over and rubbed her familiar's head, watching intently as the sigil appeared once more on the back of her familiar's left hand. A single sign, a shape really, and that's all that it was and, for all that Louise could see, all that it would be. With a tired sigh, Louise closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, never seeing the subtle glow from beneath her covers where a mirrored copy of her familiar's mark rested on the back of her right hand.

* * *

"And that was Tabitha the Snowy Wind with her dragon familiar, Sylphid." Professor Colbert called out to the crowd that was still enraptured with the blue dragon. Despite the rumor mill, the beast had not demonstrated its supposed intelligence to the crowd of students and the royal court who sat as judges over the competition of familiars. "Next up, Miss Louise de La Vallière and her familiar Volvagia!"

… Nothing.

This… this had never happened before. The whispers were already starting amongst the wondering first years, the questioning third years, and the outright confused second years who shared classes with Louise and knew full well that her devotion to the princess would not allow her to miss her chance at impressing the visiting royalty even with a familiar that only did what it wanted and never listened to a single command. Suddenly, almost as one, the gathered familiars turned to the central tower, eyes wide with a sudden gleam of understanding. The mundane remained silent and watchful but those who possessed magic in their blood, they _roared_, but none so loud as Sylphid herself.

Yet even this paled in comparison to what answered back not in kind but in greater strength, a roar of the earth's blood rupturing freely, the tornado's scream upon the grasslands, the sundering of the mountain stones, the clapping of tsunamis upon the shores.

The wind stirred from the answering call but began to swirl from something far greater, an emerald light twisting and twirling high above the stage floor before bursting apart like billowing stardust as a massive form came crashing down. A mountain golem, or at least what remained of one as its crashing from some hundred odd so feet above the earth did little to help retain its structure and given that it was _hurled_ rather than felled… The hurler in question came diving down with another elemental scream as the earth rupture truly beneath the golem, swallowing it into the pit of magma whilst its shaper lay unconscious in tightly squeezing coils.

What descended from the heaven's was as much a serpent as it was a dragon and to those that knew him, it was a barely recognizable creature. Louise's familiar had changed, grown to his full size in a manner of moments and he was _massive_. His coils twisted and turned in the sky, kept aloft by sheer force of will, and there was no apparent beginning or end to them save for the singular tip and torso upon which sat a ram horned head of an beaked dragon whose dinosaurian limbs clutched tightly a crystal of azure.

The tail released its load into the stunned crowd, uncaring as to who caught the thief so long as his friend was safe. With all the care of handling fine china, the serpentine dragon set the crystal down before the cooled pool of obsidian rock and watched as it shattered into starry light to reveal a stunned, Louise de La Vallière. A flash of emerald tinted light and the massive dragon was gone, replaced now with a hatchling that sat beaming atop the young noblewoman's head.

* * *

If Madness deserved a kingdom than there truly is no place better than this inglorious cavern of ash and rotted stones. A thousand years ago, it had been the center of a massive kingdom, a kingdom that left nothing but misery for its people and death for its enemies. For countless generations, a single being sat as king upon a throne of blood and bones, a man that no sword could cut, no arrow could pierce, and no spell could destroy.

Yet, a thousand years later, a lone skeleton sat upon the throne of a dead kingdom. Here, the immortal king of darkness lay dead and here, in his throne room flowed forth a visitor into the emptiness. A fog of lighted darkness, a pair of shining eyes lost within an endless shadow above a grin of madness. Something akin to a hand caressed the skull like a father would to a dearly loved son, a whisper of words and then, it was gone as quickly as it had arrived with nothing to show for its appearance but a parting gift.

A gift which glowed and pulsed to the beat of a heart… The bones twitched, a skull's jaws clenching alongside the phalanges. Another twitch and the skeleton wrenched itself free from its throne, its arms wrapped tightly around the gift as laughter echoed within the shadows. Flesh and sinew regrew from the dust ridden bones as it took the gift in welcoming claws and swallowed it whole once more, as _power_ flowed once more as blood's substitute in reformed veins. Tusks grazed the ceiling as the returned dead roared for the return to a life of conquest and destruction. It started as the sound of a boar coming down upon unsuspecting prey and ended with the elated laughter of a madman who dwelled beyond the borders of reason.

The visiting miasmic shadows sat quietly in the rafters with fatherly pride gleaming in those deviled eyes… for the son was alive to serve the will of the father once more.

**MADNESS DESCENDS…**

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

_"Sung from the Depths"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Volvagia's story, as told in the "canon" manga of _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_, of which I say "canon" because of how often it's not, got me to shed a tear. … Okay, several tears… Alright! I bawled like a baby, blast it but how couldn't I?! It was just so, so SAD! I mean, I thought Bambi's mother would be the worst death scene I'd ever see by pen and paper but _this?_ Oh my God! Just, just tragic is what it was! I shan't spoil it anymore beyond that and because I won't I can't really go into Volvagia as he was so if you all are curious, I suggest reading the manga and having a box of tissues handy.

Volvagia as he is… is a lot like the character of Chibi from the anime/manga/game of _Dragon Drive_ in which the aforementioned Chibi goes from being a cute little fluffball to a Bahamut rip-off. No, really, he goes from tiny and cute to huge and kaiju-esque. Volvagia is similar only so much that he is still growing up into his full form and power but can access it in times of great duress to either himself or Louise thanks to what binds them, and the latest source of ultimate evil, together.

For those who've played _Legend of Zelda_, yes. Yes they're exactly what you presume them to be. For those who haven't… My god, go and play and get a Nintendo _something_! That's right up there with never having played a Mario Bros. and/or Sonic the Hedgehog game blast it!

Louise and Volvagia… would be a girl and her pet, at least at first. Let's face it, Volvagia's got the vocabulary of a two-year-old and however Louise might know otherwise, she won't truly believe him to be an intelligent, thinking creature until… Well, until he up and saved her from a squashing via Fouquet when he, as a _baby_ literally threw himself between her and a mountain golem's oncoming fist.

This story was an experimental variation of Louise-as-a-momma insomuch that the "child" in question actually stays as a child throughout the entire story of _The Familiar of Zero_ rather than rapidly aging to full size, if not full intellect. The idea is sound at the beginning but then when the later halves come into play… Yeah, Volvagia would be zipping between child and adult forms so bloody often we might as call him a digimon and be done with it. Still, that's two draconians down, three more to go and I think many have already guessed as to who's coming next…


	48. Sung from the Depths

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summarization of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Sung from the Depths_"

What is that makes some things, some people, legendary? Is it the rarity of such an encounter, the sheer random chance of fate's dice rolling in your favor? Is it their strength, the absolute power that one feels down to the depths of their bones when basking beneath their presence? Or perhaps… it is something more than that, something that can't be measured or weighed by mundane means, a kind of something that can be felt dancing to the drumbeats within one's chest, singing alongside the resonance of one's very soul. What a feeling it must be… to catch the eyes of a legendary, to know that, for however long it may last, you have earned their attention and stand before them as something of worth. It cannot be an easy feat, to earn such a place in the eyes of a legendary…

"_I beg of you…_"

The ocean waves crashed beneath a swirling ovular vortex of emerald lights that trailed silvery stars. There was no sign that anything could hear the words never mind heeding them.

"_My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!_"

Yet the waters were churning, swirling, spinning. Slowly but surely, a whirlpool was forming deep in the dark trenches of the seafloor, something had heard the words that weren't spoken.

"_Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit!_"

Storm clouds answered to an unspoken call, an emerald serpent allowing their passing with a careless shrug. It was none of his concern what those below did so long as the World did not suffer for it.

"_I desire and here I plead from my heart!_"

A swirling waterspout reached upwards to the waiting vortex, a massive shape swimming through the tornado of water with eyes shining with azure light.

"_Answer to my guidance!_"

And so he did.

* * *

To say that Louise had high expectations for her familiar would not be wrong just as it would not be right either. Yes, she hoped for something amazing, a beast that was sacred, beautiful, and strong in every sense of those words but more than all of that, she hoped for success. The summoning of a familiar was a sacred rite of passage, one that could not be failed under any circumstances, especially by one who has earned such a record of failed attempts as to be entitled "the Zero" by her own elder sibling. For all appearances, it was a name fated to follow poor Louise to the end of her days, be they her life in full or that as a mage.

However, has it not been made clear since the Beginning that appearances can often be deceiving?

For though the blast was great enough to send even the most prepared of students flying and the stalwart familiars into a panic to make chickens appear orderly, the smoke was beginning to clear and a shape could be seen but what could a shadowed form compare to the sound which called from the dusty cloud? A small shrugging of magnificent wings removed whatever optical obstacles were left and the full glory was revealed with stretching wings and a song of oceanic depths. White as the freshly fallen snow with only small samplings of finest azure and deepest violets, he, for there was no mistaking the maleness of this being, possessed wings bearing pinions so great as to almost be phalanges in their own right and the tail, oh but the tail was greater than a dragon's own armed with a double-headed blade. A beak did well in hiding the fangs of the lower jaw, a better job than the pointed mask of dark violet that did nothing of the sort for the intelligence in those red eyes. Was this some manner of bird, an ancestral dragon maybe, or perhaps something more than either could be?

No one spoke, not that they would even if they could. To speak meant to shatter this moment, this instant where a legendary being was present before a mass of those far from such everlasting grace. Not even Louise, who had every reason to turn and smartly present herself to her peers as a successful mage, could find her voice from wherever it had run off to.

"Miss de La Vallière?" Professor Colbert's polite cough shattered the silence and turned all eyes, familiars and humans alike, upon him. "While I do admit that your familiar is a sight to behold, if you could finish the contract?"

_Contract…?_ Louise blinked and flushed with embarrassment as she hurriedly picked up her wand from where it had fallen free of limped fingers. She looked up into gleaming eyes so much like her own and felt her blush deepen. Was it imagination that allowed her to see an amused smile on her familiar's beak?

Taking a steadying breath, Louise began the incantation, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make him my familiar." Before she had a chance to gesture or ask for her familiar's cooperation, he was already crouched before her so that their heads were level with one another. Louise's eyebrow twitched. There was no mistaking that smile as imagination's fancy now.

She tapped him once upon the forehead and, quick as a blink, kissed him upon the nose of his beak.

He rose up once more to his full height and gazed about at the familiars, making note of distinctive resemblance and wondering at the hidden jest of the Creator as the runes flashed but once across his brow before vanishing away beneath feathers so stunningly silver they appeared as white.

Pleased with the nonviolent result of Louise's contract, Professor Colbert dismissed the class and made a quick exit towards the Academy's libraries. While his specialization was in the ways of fire magic and, as some would call it, mundane technology, Jean Colbert had a particular liking towards the mysterious and Louise's familiar certainly fit the word. The rest of the class and their various familiars followed after him though a few of the beasts lingered with respectful gazes or the occasional bow to Louise's familiar who took the gestures as any proper noble would and waited until the last of them vanished into the castle proper before turning back to look down upon her.

The day was far from done, the afternoon sun nowhere near the start of twilight, but as far as school lessons were concerned… And no matter how easily it came to some, the effort of summoning a familiar was a draining process and Louise was feeling rather… drowsy… With a tired yawn, Louise gestured for her familiar to follow her to the stables. Being so large, there was no way that he would fit in her room.

"Come along…" Her eyes closed and she fell upon her familiar's waiting neck, a name whispered forth from the echoes within her mind.

_"Lugia…"_

* * *

Louise awoke with a sudden start from a dream born of a memory not her own. She looked about in confusion, taking in the welcomed sights of familiarity in her dorm room. The candles quiet and dark, the windows opened to allow the caressing of a cool spring breeze, a flute sitting idly by atop her dresser, and then there was—

"Wait… When did I…?" Louise remembered falling asleep where she had stood. Not fainting as that was below a noble to do and she certainly had not passed out for no one of the de La Vallière family would ever be so weak as to pass out… not in perfectly good health at least. So by process of elimination, she had fallen asleep on her feet… but that did nothing to answer how she'd gotten to her room, placed in her bed and in her nightgown no less! Louise took her sweet time waking up in the morning, but even she could not sleep through some clumsy Academy maid's manhandling! How had she gotten to her room, in her bedclothes, and…

"Where did this come from?" Louise picked up the… flute? Ocarina was the better word for it though she had seen no instrument such as this before. It looked like it had once been a piece of shell but what manner of seashell could be forged to such intricate shapes and conjoined into a kind of functionality impossible to properly describe? She raised it to her lips but stopped short. While she did not necessarily excel in the magical arts and her home economy lessons could leave much to be desired, to this day she was barred from anything even remotely resembling a stove, Louise was quite the musician if only with the contemporary flute. Yet this instrument was unlike anything she had ever seen let alone played… She couldn't bring herself to play it, to fail at one of the few things she had ever been good at.

She tried to put it down, truly she did, but then a question came to mind._ "The only true failure is the failure to try."_

Louise looked once about the room as though in fear of watching eyes before she raised the ocarina to her lips and began to play. It was no masterpiece and she hit more than a few flat notes but there was music and that was what mattered.

Above her room, resting atop the tower's roof, a crimson eye opened with a crinkled smile before closing and letting a light slumber take hold.

* * *

Louise stood nervously upon the exhibition stage whilst her familiar stood towering behind her without any concern whatsoever. Never mind that the princess of Tristain herself was present as chief judge but worst of all, in her excitement of attaining a truly marvelous familiar and casting spells that did not result in explosions, Louise hadn't remembered the contest until yesterday morning. She had no plan, no trick to have her familiar perform besides standing before the audience and basking them in his silvery radiance!

A soft humming drew her eyes up to Lugia's smiling face, a subtle azure glow shining beneath crimson depths as a shelled ocarina appeared from midair before the stunned young mage's eyes. Louise hesitantly took it from the invisible grasp, staring down upon it before looking up once more into her familiar's eyes. A single blink, a solitary gesture and Louise was certain now more than ever before that her familiar is truly intelligent. Louise took a long breath of air and brought the ocarina to her lips. The first notes came out soft, hushed almost, but suddenly rose in a vibrant intensity for she was not alone in her melody.

Standing tall with his head bobbing and weaving along was Lugia, beak opened in a deep, echoing reflection of the same sounds of Louise's ocarina. Were any of them familiar with the sounds, the audience of nobles and a few sneaking castle staff, would have compared his sing to that of whales but whereas a whale's song is beyond human comprehension there was no mistaking the power, the sheer majesty, of this particular song.

From nowhere and everywhere came the accompaniment of harps, softly stringing along to the flute before drums began their reverberations into the soil below as flutes and trumpets echoed longingly before they rose upwards in strength. The song began sad, a song of healing and flew upwards into a song of unbridled passion, a clear victory as trumpets and drums and harps and flutes all called for bravado, the saluting march of soldiers returning stronger than when they left. The sun shined just a bit brighter, the winds blew in an unseen dance, and the earth moved under the feet of the audience as the accompanying instruments faded away into obscurity as the last, sad notes echoed from Louise's ocarina and Lugia's oceanic calling spoke their last.

The immediate silence was only half as deafening as the applause that followed.

Louise panted for breath, red faced but beaming with a gleaming shine that had been absent from her eyes since her first days at the Academy. Behind her, Lugia had closed his eyes and let the sound of the audience's adoration wash over him like water upon—His eyes snapped open, pupils tiny with a sudden ferocity. He had thought, no, now he was certain. He knelt down next to Louise who understood the invitation and hastily climbed atop the base of his swanlike neck and waved excitedly to the clapping mass of people below as Lugia took to the skies with a melodious roar. Louise's excitement vanished as her familiar carried her past the crowd towards the central tower of the Academy, flying once around to witness a mountainous golem strike upon its unyielding surface, a ripple of magical force staving off the worst of the blow.

A cloaked human stood atop the construct, a figure that Louise knew only by the reputation of that which she rode, Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth! The pink-haired mage struggled for her wand but with one hand clutching tightly upon the ocarina and the other arm unwilling to relinquish a safe grip about her familiar's neck, she wasn't likely to retrieve it before Fouquet got what she came for. Lugia's eyes flashed a sudden azure before he unleashed another melodious roar whilst an orb of water gathered in his open beak before shooting forth with all the torrential force of a tsunami. The blast of water hit the mountain golem dead in its makeshift face and sent it stumbling backwards, soaking wet but otherwise unharmed. Being a construct, it held no concept of pain, only enough self-awareness to carry out its creator's wish to its surest potential but the attack had served its purpose regardless.

They now had Fouquet's attention.

The thief had little to say with words, letting her actions speak loudly for her as her golem's arms extending skyward to try and trap Lugia in a crushing embrace but the familiar was far too fast to be caught by such a behemoth of stone. Silent now, the Guardian of the Seas twisted out of the way and soared beyond the construct's reach just as his earlier attack at last came to its fruition. A ball of azure light larger than a man is tall appeared before Fouquet and exploded outwards with an explosive blast of psychokinetic energy to put the smaller of Louise's explosions to shame. The blast threw the unconscious woman free from her golem which crumbled from the sudden loss of contact.

Azure light shone in Lugia's eyes, a light that enshrouded Fouquet's still form moments before she could crashed into the unforgiving ground. She was dragged up into the sky to float lifelessly before the pair, her shadowed cloak free and her true face revealed to master and familiar.

"Miss Longueville…?"

* * *

Fires raged across the floating country of Albion as rebellion rang its war song into the bloody night. People, civilians and warmongers alike, were screaming as their entire world shattered around them and had he the time, Lugia would have stopped and aided those whom he could but this was a human matter, beneath his concern save for one not amongst the crowd but alone with her mind ensnared in wicked magic. She had gone ahead without him in the arms of her fiancé, a man she had every reason to trust, a man that had taken her virgin faith and broke it to pieces. Lugia's song was as melodious as it always has been but there was no despair, no longing wail to its call, only a rage that threatened to unleash the Great Flood upon the Albion..

A ball of silver light shone within Lugia's open beak as the same light shone around his draconic-avian form before splitting forth into quartet beams of destructive might that condensed down into a singular force of aerial destruction made worse by a tightening twister coiling forth in its tailwind. The _aeroblast_ flew with deadly accuracy and the church was missing two of its four walls. Lugia hovered over the devastation, narrowed eyes taking in the dazed stupor of Louise's own, the wide eyes of Wardes, and the glazed eyes of Albion's dead prince.

Azure light snapped forth between familiar and master. Louise gasped and her wand was suddenly in her hand, answering her silent screams. The spell had no time to leave her lips as it exited forth from her wand and impacted against the unprepared viscount. The man was dead in milliseconds and what was left of the church could hardly be called a building let alone a sacred site.

Louise stood panting for breath, her face flushed as tears flowed down from her eyes. Lugia landed softly behind her, a soft croon in his voice. His tail came up and with more delicateness than a creature his size should possess, took a single drop upon its tip and raised it up to his eyes as tough in search of something. Whatever it was, he had obviously found it as Louise was suddenly astride his neck as he took to the sky. The poor girl never noticed the teleport, her tears thick and her voice hoarse as she screamed into the roaring night. Lugia rose high enough to touch the clouds and gave a massive flap that took the pair away on a sudden gale.

Revolution had begun in Albion this night and war would follow in its wake, or it would have had things occurred as nature would have allowed. A storm had come to Albion now, a storm of thunderous lightning, unleashing blazing hot rain and frigid hail upon the country locked into the sky. This was a storm unlike any that had plagued Halkeginia before for this was not a storm made with nature's intent but a true, guided force of devastation that would wreck itself upon the flying landmass for forty days and forty nights. The truly innocent would survive this drowning of sin and in the centuries to follow, they and the world would forever remember that even an island floating in the sky may yet be flooded by torrential waters.

* * *

This… was not expected. The first was dead in every sense of the word, and bound in a shell of steel and made to be nothing more than a weapon, a slave. The second was a beast, a blessed one but an animal regardless. Both had amused, both had the necessary elements to be dealt with in their proper ways, but _this?_ Nothing in any of Halkeginia's altered past would equal to the likes of a Guardian! Not one whose very existence was the epitome of the human soul in all its silver purity! What could possible equal such power—

Something white glinted in the shadows of the storm, carried on a kinder breeze than what surrounded it

Oh… now _there's_ an idea.

A viscous hand snatched a silver feather from the wind and watched as it turned black in its clutching claws. A deranged grin split its head asunder, red eyes wide and gleaming with mad delight as it laughed uproariously in a body that was, and was not, there. The feather flew free from its hands, twisting and turning, shifting and warping, but worst of all, it was _becoming_. A black reflection, a wicked shadow given life, everything that wasn't and shouldn't. It bore its source's form and likeness but its eyes, of its bloodied eyes were that of its crafter and master who boasted into the howling winds.

**DARKNESS ARISES…**

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

_"The Instrument of Destruction"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

A good number of people likely saw this draconian coming and I admit, I was originally going to do a "troll" move and surprise the lot of ya… And then Pokémon White 2 came out and blast it, I'm in a Pokémood! Now, as I've stated previously, I shan't explain Pokémon to those who don't know it, because frankly if you don't know the basics there's a severe absence of video games in your life and I suggest immediate rectification, but I will explain my choices.

I chose Lugia as one of the draconian familiars over other Legendaries who are actually of the dragon type because… well, the majority of them are stronger in their respected trio or pairs, the later Creation Trio and Tao Trio most especially. Some could argue that Giratina is better suited to Louise being the embodiment of antimatter AKA "the void" and I did have every intention of using him… until I heard his anime vocalization. Giratina, the _only_ Dragon/Ghost type, the Dragon of the Void itself… is voiced by _Mothra_. I am not kidding, him and his trio, along with Zekrom and Reshiram, are all voiced by Toho movie monsters!

Really though, I chose Lugia for three reasons. I love the fact that's he's not entirely a dragon nor a bird nor a whale, but a perfectly mixed version of all three. Second, have you _seen_ how the attack "aeroblast" works in the anime? I've been hoping to see an updated style to it considering the changes anime has undergone since then but no luck there. Finally… I did say draconic in appearance, if not literally draconian. If you think this one's a cheap shot, wait until the next one in line.

As to Lugia in the story, I kept him silent because this particular Lugia is from the game-verse and, frankly speaking, I've always found it odd how some Legendary Pokémon (or quasi-Legendary like Zorua) can up and speak telepathically. Excluding that a majority of them aren't even psychic to begin with (cough_Zorua_cough) but some of them shouldn't even be able to comprehend how humans talk nowadays any way. Lugia is supposed to have avoided humans for nearly seven hundred years, so if he could telepathically speak English, it'd be "Ye Olde English". Besides, I've done a lot of familiars that have immediately proven their intelligence from the get-go, it's about time we've had some that actually kept their mouths, or beaks, shut isn't it?

As for Louise… she would get along with Lugia just as she would any other "awesome" familiar she were to summon though their dynamic would change as the story continues on for whilst Lugia will certainly not let her face her challenges alone, he will not carry her through them either. I don't really know if Louise has any musical talent, I just figured that she would have had some training considering that her other homely skills are… lacking to put it nicely, and that she'd learn simply for the sake of actually succeeding at something. That and blast it, I loved "The Legend Comes to Life" from the "_Power of One_" soundtrack! The ocarina, because I have no idea what to really call it otherwise, is a gift from Lugia, and has more powers to it than Louise could even begin to realize.

Much as I'd like to continue this story, if I were to do any kind of Pokémon crossover with The Familiar of Zero, it'd be one similar to my "Master of Beasts" with a few… alright, a _lot_ of alterations made to it. A team straight from one of the games rather than the depths of nerdom and overabundance of time, and a trainer not based on a "continuation" of the games' main characters. In fact, I might very well do a remake of that same story somewhere down the line. Heck, I might even make the occasional Pokémon story for my "_Dusty Attic_".

With that, I end this lengthy note on a teaser for the next draconian familiar. He's not a dragon. Well, as much a dragon as a human could possibly be given the circumstances… and before you all get excited _NO_ it's _NOT_ the Dragonborn of Skyrim. Really, if ya'll want to read a good Skyrim/FoZ crossover, I suggest sayain673's "_Dovahkiin of Zero_".


	49. The Instrument of Destruction

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summarization of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The Instrument of Destruction_"

Guiche de Gramont was by no means an idiot. Maybe something of a practiced fool but he was hardly born as stupid as he acted. True his admiration of the female form led him down a path that no man in any sane man would dare to trend willingly, or unwilling as those dragged kicking and screaming could attest, but given that he had two older brothers to follow in inheritance and prestige… Well, one could hardly blame him for latching onto the one thing that he had truly inherited from his father whilst his brothers were so brutally denied. Of course, like any plan contrived out of utter stupidity, his idea of wooing not one but two girls at the same time was bound to fall apart sooner or later.

Given that both girls were in attendance of the same Academy as he, sooner was perhaps too light a term…

To make an otherwise long and soppy story short, Guiche's two-timing was found-out and the lad got his comeuppance via twin slaps to the face and laughter and jeers from those who once had sung him praise. Anger and humiliation might have attested for his next choice of action but again, one cannot simply over look that his foolhardiness was a practiced feat and it showed well in that moment when he rose imperiously to his feet and began spouting with an overwhelmingly unnecessary amount of elegance and prose to the one whom he saw the true villain of this sudden tragedy of two women shedding tears from a broken heart. In plain, old, and straight-to-the-freaking-point English…

He challenged the familiar of the Zero to a duel.

That the commoner actually accepted was rather surprising but given that he was the familiar of Louise de La Vallière perhaps not so. After all, no one had expected Louise to have summoned anything at all, never mind that her one success at magic had been the summoning of a human their own age, one that was a commoner no less!

Even now, calmly walking up to the Vestry Field with all the care of one going to do a chore, the familiar all but reeked of the oddities of the common folk. Really, what kind of man would allow his hair to grow so long that it could be tied into a small ponytail or, worst of all, cover his luscious locks beneath a green bandanna? Not that Guiche thought much of the commoner's hair, especially not in comparison to his own golden follicles.

Nope, not at all…

"I compliment you for not running away." Empty words layered beneath a false smile. It wouldn't do for a noble such as Guiche to admit his surprise that his opponent had even deigned to show up rather than run off to the farthest corners of the world with his tail between his legs.

Well, at this point we might as well add "unhealthy bits of delusion" to Guiche's growing list of problems…

The familiar's perpetual scowl actually deepened, the mild glare heating up into something almost predatory. He plucked the toothpick he had been chewing on and flicked it away. "Are we going to do this or are you going to keep spouting hot air?"

_Hmph. Plebian indeed. _"My name is Guiche de Gramont but I am also known as Guiche the Bronze," the blonde paused just long enough to wave his wand once through the air. A single petal fell from its rosy tip and upon contact with the earth, exploded upwards into a suit of bronze armor. Armor that was distinctly female but no less imposing consider it bore a sword as long as it was tall. "Therefore the elegant bronze golem Valkyrie shall be your opponent."

The familiar appeared unimpressed. In fact, he actually had the gall to yawn!

"Is that it?" He asked. "And here I was expecting something made of clay…"

Guiche's face reddened at the faint snickers of the watching crowd and with a silent command sent his golem forth to slice the arrogant commoner in two. The Valkyrie moved quickly, faster than if it carried no meat or bones beneath its armored flesh, and struck the ground. Its opponent had dodged at the last second and, with a fierce yell, spun to deliver a kick so powerful that it snapped the head of the golem clean off its shoulders. The body soon followed the head for, like a majority of humanoid golems, the one weak spot was that in which it received its orders and commands, in other words, that which functioned as its "head".

"Huh…" The familiar seemed just as surprised as the crowd of mages but for an entirely different reason. He was strong yes but no stronger than the normal human was capable of being and yet, for just the briefest of moments, he felt strong enough to contend with a—

The stench of ozone followed the crackles of magical power exploding from the earth and the remains of the metallic golem were whole once more and accompanied by a two more on either side, one bearing a massive glaive and the other a spiked mace. Another crack of thunderous power and three more golems appeared, bearing an axe, a spiked club, and a two-handed long sword respectively.

Guiche had no idea how the familiar had done the impossible but if one lesson from his father remained ingrained in his brain it was never make the same mistake a second time. If the commoner could handle one golem, surely he could not handle six. There was nothing that the familiar could do to contend against six armed opponents that would not tire, would not die, and certainly would not stop until his was a bloodied mess on the ground.

Unfortunately for Guiche, Fate and Destiny happened to be in agreement when it concerned this particular young man.

The ground trembled to a primordial roar as something small and golden spun through the air and was caught in a subconscious catch by the familiar. He glanced down and his eyes visibly widened at what he saw. It was a small coin that shone purer than the cleanest of gold, and all but trembled with the power that it contained beneath its decorated surface. The familiar knew the coin well for it was all that he had kept of the life that he had been created for, the life that he had thrown away for the chance to exist as something more than an incomplete copy, a broken reflection. A life that he had not yet found with a power he believed undeserved but here that power was in the palm of his hand, coming to his aid uncalled.

But could he use it?

A flash of emerald light, the sound of shifting metal parts and there in his hand was a rectangular device with the coin clasped tightly in its "jaws". He grinned.

Oh yes he could.

"It's morphin' time!" He clasped the morpher in both hands and jutted it forward as its jaws opened with a flash of crimson light that was soon overwhelmed by a blinding green that enveloped the familiar as he called out the source of his power. "_Dragonzord!_"

The lightshow was over as quickly as it had begun and in the place of a commoner stood a being of myth, a warrior of fantasy, a soldier of impossibility. Clad in a mostly green bodysuit with white gloves and boots, the changed familiar bore a golden shield across his upper chest upon which was engraved a diamond shape bearing the rune for "dragon" at every corner and his helmet was that of a dragon whose jaws clutched down upon the obsidian visor with a mouth guard molded into the shape of a human's own. A ruby inlaid with gold sat upon the brow of the helmet and pulsed slightly to the beat of a heart, a glow that was mirrored by the runes shining upon the back of the warrior's gloved left hand.

This was a soldier of myth, a warrior of impossibility, a creation of fantasy and nothing more. Yet, everyone watching, every student and every familiar and even the spying eyes of the Academy's headmaster and chief professor of fire magic, knew this being for what he truly was for none in Tristain, nay, in all of the _world_ had not heard the stories, the legends, the lost histories. Of these witnesses of fiction made fact, only one had the strength of mind to give voice to the name, to give it and its bearer the acknowledgement she had failed to do upon her summoning him.

"A Power Ranger…" whispered Louise.

* * *

He sat across from Louise with crossed arms and looking clearly disinterested in the reverent looks he was receiving from the castle staff, and one maid most especially who kept the majority of other maids away with a single glare. It helped Louise in a way as the distractions allowed her time to recompose herself and hide her own giddiness. It was all that she could do really, to not simply leap atop the table and dance about like a mad fool for the sheer joy that she, _the Zero_, had accomplished a feat that no other had since the time _before_ Founder Brimir himself!

She had brought a legend to the light.

A legend that was looking so bored that he might well die at any moment.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier that you are a Power Ranger?"

Her familiar… and to her embarrassment she realized that she hadn't even bothered to learn his name… gave her a sidelong glance before resuming his cloud watching. "You never asked."

Louise's face flushed red. It was a blunt answer but an honest one. The moment she had first laid eyes upon him, she made assumptions and opinions without evidence or facts of any kind. Well, that was to change and this very instant. Swallowing her pride with the conviction that following it had earned her nothing but trouble before and would only increase as the days come and go, Louise rose imperiously from her seat…

And kneeled before her familiar as she would to her princess.

"In the name of the de La Vallière family, I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, offer my apologies to you for all that I have done. Ask for whatever retribution you may desire. My body… my magic… is yours to command as you see fit, Power Ranger of the Emerald Dragon."

The boy's head cocked to the side, his face unreadable. "Let me get this straight… I can ask you to do anything for me? As an apology?"

"If it is within my power, I will see it done."

A sigh. "Then can you _please_ just call me Tom?"

"What?" Louise looked up in surprise. "That's it?! Surely there is something more! Something that I can still do for you to apologize for my behavior!"

"Well if you insist…" Tom Grinned. Yes, a Grin of capitalization, the kind of Grin which promises long hours of intense prayer to one's maker in the vain hope that some good will come of this senseless torture beyond whatever silver-tongued promises are made by the overseer that the benefits will come eventually. The kind of Grin the likes of which Louise had seen only on one other face before.

_Mother…_

* * *

There were instances where it became all too evident that there was Darkness in Tom. Not the kind that was strictly evil mind you but the kind that promised a pain the likes of which would ensure that whatever actions that caused such a vicious reaction would not be done a second time. Before him or in front of other witnesses, most especially the castle staff that either worshipped him from afar or all but praised the ground in which he walked. The Power Rangers were a group of renown throughout the entirety of civilization but it was the common folk, those who were not blessedly born with the ability to wield magic that saw them as the Heroes of the People. A title that was most certainly earned by Tom many-a-time already what for his chivalrous act in protecting the honor of a first-year girl from the cruel heart of her second-year… well, let's just go with "jerk-of-a-boyfriend" shall we? Then there was the incident involving a count of certain… less than favorable renown that was known for his deplorable habits when it came to young, nubile women, particularly the working class.

Yet what Tom had to do to rectify such evil paled in comparison to what he had done for the likes of Fouquet, a thief made infamous by her self-proclaimed but certainly not undeserved title of "The Crumbling Earth". She had chosen the day of the Exhibition of Familiars to try and raid the Tristain Academy vault, to steal from it the most ancient and deadly of weapons, a dagger of great power and renown and whose name was lost to history. That she had managed to retrieve it was of no surprise.

That it was stolen from her own grasp not so.

The Green Ranger stood protectively in front of his master, an ivory sword in one hand bedecked with the head of a tiger at its hilt, and in the other a weapon that was as much a dagger as it was a flute. While the talking sword of white had piqued Fouquet's interest, it was the dagger that she was paid to steal and if not for the money that it was her pride as a thief that demanded that she take back what was stolen from her.

Never mind that the dagger was in rightful hands.

Her golem swelled in size, swallowing the earth beneath its feet until it reached the height of the tallest tower and went further beyond its magnificent stature. It would not do to simply kill the arrogant hero, oh no, she had to squash him like the ant that he was, the forgotten and misplaced legend that had no place in this modern world! The golem's fist rose to the sky and came crashing down to impact on a sparkling ball of white lightning. The sword had leapt from his master's grasp and was visibly straining from the effort of maintaining the shield but it would not falter, not now, not ever again.

"_Play the song, Tom!_" Saba called to the Green Ranger. "_He can hear you still even here! He will come when he hears the melody!_"

The Green Ranger needed no further prompting and brought the instrumental dagger to his the molded lips of his helmet and began to play. It was a few notes, hardly more than a small melody, but it reverberated the air with its sheer power, the ground trembling with its force.

No, not the force of the song… but what was answering to its call.

It had arrived forth from the frothing waters of the nearby lake, rising upwards like a dead god arising once more to smite all that stood in its path. Predominately black and silver, what bits of emerald that tied it to its caller paled to the structure of its form. It was a dragon that bore no wings and walked upright like a man, dragging behind it a tail tipped with a monstrous drill in place of the traditional spade most dragons bore. Atop its head was a single bladed crest that pulled back several yards and upon its chest was an ovular shield marked with six massive ruby spheres. Upon its knees and hips was the Mark of the Dragon, which it shared with the Power Coin that rested aglow in the jaws of the Green Ranger's morpher and whose symbiotic twin now shined within the vessel of the Dragon Dagger.

Louise's jaw hung low with disbelief as her familiar turned to regard the approaching metallic behemoth and gave voice to its name, the same name he uttered upon morphing.

"Dragonzord!"

Fouquet's golem twisted in place, limbs warping so that its back was now its front as its maker regarded the new threat with wide frightened eyes. She knew of these mechanical constructs, these things so named as Zords, which the Power Rangers were said to command and control from within. She knew that together, they could combine and create a greater force, a power unrivaled and that only a few, a rare and precious few, could meet such a united power and emerge victorious.

The Dragonzord was one such monstrosity on an epic scale.

A sudden melody preceded the flashing of rubies upon the Dragonzord's chest. The hands of the draconic zord bared their red-tipped claws before those claws flew as arrows through the air and impacted against the mountain golem with the same explosive force of Louise's own hastily cast fireball spell. Another song, another quick burst of music, and the drill pierced through the smoke and bore a hole straight through the golem's massive torso and lifted the magical construct to the sky before slamming it down into the earth from whence it was crafted, a hand reaching out through the smoke to catch the tumbling thief tossed free from her perch.

The fight was over before it even had chance to begin and the Dragonzord, assured of another perfect victory, declared its dominance with a roar as its optics blazed red. A call that echoed across the lands of Tristain… and further still into the desert wastes of the east…

* * *

All the necessary pieces were laying upon the board now… The last children borne from the first civilization rising forth from the shadows on bloodied wings… The one and only incarnation of the Demon King that had done what its first vessel could not ever achieve, victory and dominion… The shadowed heart of a Guardian, blackened and twisted beyond whatever reflection it might have been… but there was room still for another… For even in the mass of such overwhelming evil such as this, it could still be equal unto another, it could still be defeated, it could even be slain.

So it was that it took that which possessed no equal to speak of and made it greater.

What it had been… towered over the largest of skyscrapers, a monolithic entity that could swallow city blocks… What it had become… was a goliath, a juggernaut, a behemoth? No, none of these words alone could attest to the sheer enormity of its stature, the likes of which made even the grandest of mountains appear as anthills beneath its golden talons.

What it had been… was power, an overwhelming force that in simply passing by far overhead, a prosperous city fell into ruination… What it had become… the overwhelming force? No, so plain a sentence could not describe the horrors of its sheer strength the likes of which set entire countries aflame beneath its crimson gaze.

What it had been… was weak, displaying enough of its power to remind the universe that though it was but the first of its long and nearing immeasurable line, it would forever rule as the god-king over them all… What it had become… was without weakness for lying now, deep within its silver-plated chest, was a monstrous heart that oozed blackness and pulsed with reddened veins as eyes, inhuman eyes, wrinkled with glee.

**THE TIME HAS COME…**

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

_"The End"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Admit it, I got you all good didn't I? I'm actually surprised that no one thought of the MMPR Green Ranger given the title of this here one-shot and did I not say, "as much a dragon as a human could possibly be"? I meant this in every sense of the word. The Green Ranger, of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, is empowered not by the ancient beasts of old as his comrades are but by an immeasurable equal that stands above them in sheer awesomeness.

Now if anyone wants a bit of history and maybe even a little backstory about the Power Rangers… I suggest visiting Linkara's various pages. The man has earned the title of Power Ranger Historian for a reason after all. As to "Tom"…

He's not the Tommy Oliver we know and love. He is in fact a clone, one specifically created with all of Tommy's skills and absolutely none of his memories, which explains his overall attitude. He was created to be the Green Ranger to then-Tommy's White Ranger which, in hindsight, is rather ironic given that both rangers commanded a zord that could hold their own in a fight fairly well, or exceedingly well as is the case with Dragonzord, both used unique weapons and bore a distinctive torso shield. After the conflict between him and Tommy was settled and the then Big Bad of the time was dealt with, Tom opted to stay in the past to protect the residents of what would become Angel Grove.

He likely did not keep his morpher for reasons unknown but likely chivalrous and stupid but I suspect that he at least kept the Power Coin. Like most of the human familiars, Tom got the Saito treatment up until the big return of his powers… minus the Dragon Dagger of course. Of course Louise's world has had Power Rangers in its history, nearly every bloody planet in the known universe has had a set somewhere and the Earth alone has to have bloody thirty or so by now. Sorry, bit of a soapbox there, where was I…? Oh yes, so of course, when Tom reveals his status as a Power Ranger he goes from vagrant if not outright belligerent commoner to… well, just slightly beneath royalty and boy do I mean slightly. For you see… just as every generation that has come before or after, there has been a particularly large threat that the Power Rangers had to deal with… and one such remnant has now awakened beneath the desert lying to the east of Halkeginia…

Tom and Louise's relationship would eventually become sensei and student. That was what Tom accepted as payment you see for Louise's apology, her taking up martial arts. Why? Because I can't get the idea of Louise as the Pink Power Ranger out of my head now and blast it if I won't go back on that at a later date at some point! That and can you imagine how Louise would deal with Wardes should she be a capable physical fighter? I can and boy does it make me _laugh…_

Now, as I'm sure many of you have noticed, I "replaced" Derflinger. As to why and with who… well, if you're a Power Rangers fan, you already know the answer and to those that aren't… Well, as I said, Linkara is quite the historian and well worth watching.

Sad to admit, I can't honestly see myself making this into a full novel primarily because I'd end up turning it into a Power Rangers remake at some point with monster-of-the-week chapters, some crazy old lady with deviled horns for hair, and constant "SEIYAH!" everywhere…

Now, as many of you are already aware, the next chapter marks the end of the 5D's saga of familiars… and perhaps… No… there's still some time after all…

Until the next turn of the page dear readers,

_Corvus no Genmu_


	50. The End: Part One

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summarization of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_The End_: _Part One_"

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière was by no means a sad young lady. If one took the time to ask her peers they'd say she was many things, a walking disaster area, a failure as a mage, and so on but never depressed. If anything, she would be called hot-tempered perhaps even prideful, and coming from an entire generation's worth of prideful nobles that's truly saying something, but nary was a tear ever shed in public or in private. Yet here she lay in her bed, not even two breaths away from a full emotional breakdown but given the day's events it was to be expected really. The Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual had gone well for her peers, remarkably so in some cases, but as to Louise herself…

A shadow fell across her sleeping figure, a tall being standing in the light of the moons. There was Louise's reason for her despair, a human boy, barely older than herself if appearances were anything to go by, that had become her familiar despite her pleas for a second chance. Professor Colbert had not allotted her a second chance of summoning and so she was stuck with a human boy that was likely as mute as he was blind for while his attire matched what only the highest of the noble classes could afford, in stunning shades of green and gold no less, he kept his eyes hidden beneath a thick black band of fabric and since his summoning had not uttered a single word even when she had cast, accidentally mind, a powerful explosion to get him to speak.

Hours later he remained standing in silent regard as a single tear fell from Louise's closed eye and down the slope of her cheek to fall against his waiting finger. He raised it up and stared into the tiny droplet, brows furrowed as he looked at what was contained in that miniscule droplet of water. Well before his Realization, when he himself was still human in body if not in soul, he had a difficult time understanding the eccentricities that was "women". In the eons since he has only come to understand two things.

He'd never understand them and the effort of trying was not worth the headache.

His hidden eyes fell once more to his sleeping Master as she murmured in her sleep. Though he could barely hear the words, mumbled and half-muffled as they were, he understood that feeling of loneliness though hers was far different than his own. She was surrounded by those blessed with greater skill though they lacked the sheer enormity of her power and they jeered her for it, ridiculed her for their own expense. He had a few that were his equal, some could even argue his betters, but in the end of all things he was the last, and only, of his power. He wondered how they would be if she had the same skill and control as they and whether she would then share in the same loneliness as him, two beings with the power to destroy entire worlds with but a single swipe of their claws, or wand as the case was with his pint-sized Master.

The teardrop fell from his finger to splash against the floor. He held his open hand up before his clothed eyes and clenched it tightly. He hated this body, this flesh covered _thing_ that he was forced to endure. He could feel his powers still and though he knew that he could command them just the same it wouldn't be _right_. Intentional or not, she had bound him in this form and he would see to it that she witnessed the truth of his existence. The binding of flesh and blood would not hold forever and when at last his true form was revealed his Master…

He would attack her, perhaps even kill her… And if she had not become his equal, then she and her entire world would die… A billion lives lost a moment after one.

For a creature such as him, there was no greater honor than that to give to one with the potential of an equal.

* * *

Not even on her dying day would Louise ever admit that she had squeaked in surprise twice in as many minutes for two entirely different reasons. The first was forgivable in a way, her familiar had startled her after all, appearing so suddenly to stand before her after her latest blunder of magic had resulted in the alchemy classroom receiving an open skylight and considering that they were on the second floor in a seven story tall tower that was quite a feat. She could at least take solace in the fact that the majority of her peers were unconscious and those few that weren't had a mild cause of temporary hearing loss. In point of fact, the few that had escaped the blast with no harm were Louise, her familiar, and Tabitha who had the good sense to vacate the classroom the moment Louise was called upon by Mrs. Chevreuse.

The second squeak came when her familiar grasped both her hands in his and pressed his lips against her in a kiss that she was quite certain was obscene even by the standards of Germania. She wasn't one to openly watch such things but Louise was fairly certain that most kisses did not involve so much tongue and—Her eyes widened even further and her face, already redder than a rose, let out a large cloud of steam before it became too overwhelming for the inexperienced girl and she fainted.

Her familiar caught her and placed her gently on the classroom floor with the least amount of debris, frowning slightly in thought. He had no real idea why he did that but then again, his stupid body was constantly assaulting him with strange ideas and impulses he couldn't quite fathom since the second day of his summoning when he dueled (that is to say mentally scarred) that blonde-haired twit. He twitched; frown deepening. There it was again, another mortal emotion that he could understand but not comprehend. The lad was a novice and a loudmouth certainly but the familiar could never quite bring himself to calling him anything other than blonde-haired twit.

He glanced about the disaster area formerly known as a classroom and felt that pleasant shiver down his spine and that stretching of facial muscles before his gaze fell to the one responsible for such wanton destruction. Such power so much like his but focused to such a fine degree when there was no actual control… He shivered again and felt that thing, a smile, on his face widen. He wondered if it would be wrong to kiss his Master again when she awoke. He noted how her face had not yet lost its rosy glow and sighed.

Patience was never his strong suit.

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple job.

Steal the Staff of Destruction from the Tristain Academy of Magic, which possessed one of the strongest and most protected vaults in the entire continent, second only perhaps to the Church of Romalia.

So not really all that simple considering that but given that it was to be one of her usual "smash and grab" hits, Fouquet hadn't expected to be caught before her latest heist started let alone by the most disastrous mage in the Academy's otherwise illustrious history. She had been surprised twice over when the child actually had the gall to try and stop her with a misaimed fireball spell that cracked the so-called impenetrable walls of the Void Tower. Perhaps the strength of the wards had faded with time or perhaps Miss Vallière's magic was truly that potent? Either way Fouquet had a clear means of getting inside and retrieving her prize.

She just had to get rid of the witnesses.

Her golem's fist was raised to deliver the killing blow that would never fall as the Zero's familiar took a single step forward and took Fouquet and her golem straight into the depths of hell.

Oh, it was by no means the literal Hell with its damned nine circles of pain and punishment but the kind of hell that no human mind can comprehend. It was a dimension of contradictions, up was down and right was left, where flames froze the flesh and where water burned like acid on one's tongue. Where the tiniest whisper shattered glass and the loudest screams were but a squeaking of their true intensity. Where shadows glowed like the sun and where the stars hid away in the blackness between the seams of the sky. A dimension that showed only the truth of existence for this was that which came Before the Beginning and would resume once more After the End.

That was when she saw them, those hellish eyes! The eyes of a demonic god, or perhaps a godlike demon, glaring down upon her with neither disdain nor hatred but frank dismissal for these eyes saw past flesh and blood down into the depths of her heart and into the sanctity of her very soul. They saw everything that she had been, everything that she is anything that she was yet-to-be, and what they did witness was nothing to impress or disgust.

They saw nothing of value because, in their view from a place before the Beginning and after the End, there was nothing of value there in this person, this thing.

And they made sure Fouquet knew this and more.

Then, it was over.

"Familiar… what did you do?" Louise whispered not for the first time. The first time had been with Guiche and his golems. That farce of a duel had ended so suddenly, so abruptly, that no one but the combatants knew the full scope of what happened. Louise's familiar kept his silence and Guiche… would not remember. No, he remembered it well in the nightmares that plagued him but when he was awake and present with people, living breathing examples that this was the Reality of Existence, did he forget the nightmares that he had witnessed. He had been lucky really. He had fainted the moment he had arrived in that dimension of improbable impossibilities.

Fouquet was not so lucky.

She was sitting in the middle of a the crumbled remains of her familiar, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, rocking back and forth as she wept with her eyes wide and pupils naught but black specks. She was muttering something to herself and it was only by stepping closer to her that Louise could hear her and what she heard…

"Not a nothing, am a something… Not a nothing, am a something… Not a nothing, am a something…"

* * *

He had forgotten a lot of the mundane things that consume most, if not all, of mortal existence. The emotional spectrum and its varying hues were almost as foreign a concept to him as depth was to the blind. He remembered it from another lifetime ago but those memories were buried underneath an eon of dust and decay and what lessons Derflinger could impart upon him were words spoken from a sentient weapon. It is a unique point of view to be certain but one that could not easily cross the enormous threshold between them.

Still there was the occasional… surge…

Annoyance that came from a weakling of a single star whose bark exceeded beyond the nubs that were his fangs.

Adoration and Loathing both from the young mage who called him when no else would, who bound him when no one else could, who inspired him when no one else should.

Camaraderie from a sword born at the eve of the First Games, well over six millennia ago whom could hear his words when no one else could and speak on his behalf.

Concern from a weak, pathetic, discordant thief out to make a name for herself, and who chose to make an example out of his Master.

Jealousy from a traitor who broke his loyalties to duty, to honor, to his soul, all in the name of a beloved he held no true feelings for beyond what she could attain under his banner.

Despair… when he tasted the remnants of the love potion on her lips… a feeling, which gave way to another emotion, the only one which he was intimately familiar with.

The Academy trembled straight down to its foundations to a silent roar that brought all who felt its reverberations within their bones down upon their hands and knees in fervent prayer for mercy from one who knew no such thing. The stones of the Academy quivered, the grass shivered, and the trees of the nearby forest quaked in fear before the awful feeling rolled back onto itself and focused into a humanoid form that stalked through the halls with a purpose behind every angry stride. Those who were in the way hastily rectified their mistake and dove through doors and windows, open and closed, to escape those bounded eyes of fury and the glimmering steel clutched in draconian claw as human flesh at long last began to crack beneath bubbling rage.

Discolored miasma, clear as crystal and colorful as prismatic light, trickled upwards from where his feet pressed against the stone walkways. Chaos given physical manifest oozed into the rock and made as it wanted. Water to oil, dripping mud to hardened diamonds, the familiar's trail was impossible to miss and easy to avoid but that did not save the target of his fury. Oh yes, he could find her easily, the taste of her poisons containing just enough sparkling of her own magic that he would find her in the deepest pits of the Underworld if he had to.

His Master clung to his back with a firm grip, heedless or ignorant of his growing ire as she pressed warm kisses to the back of his neck and spurred a faster pace. In draconian claws, Derflinger shone brighter than it ever had before for it had drunk the magic of its wielder, a magic ancient when time was not yet born, a power that beheld no consequence or limitations for it had existed Before the Beginning and After the End and even now bound as he was in a human shell, the familiar's faint trickles of power was enough for Derflinger to blaze like a star in his grip. So it was with this incredible boost of power that the mighty sword felt confident enough to speak some sense into the familiar.

"Excellency, please calm down! It's just a love potion not—" Power flared and fangs glinted down upon the blade. "Oi, I'm not condoning it! I think the girl deserves punishment just as you, Sire but if you carry out whatever punishment you've planned, Your Chosen won't be back to her senses for some time!"

The familiar did not stop but he did slow his marching to which the sword knew it could hope for no better and so continued.

"I'm not an expert on love potions but they last a long time… Okay, a long time for humans. She could be like this for months if not years, Your Excellency…" The familiar paused, thinking when Derflinger foolishly spoke its thoughts aloud, "Of course, that's only if the dose wasn't particularly potent enough to last her entire life…"

Many lessons were learned that day but first and foremost was that even a sword can cry for its maker when wielded with incomparable fury.

* * *

Some say that the horrors of war are so great to see once one cannot even imagine having to see it a second time. Yet many more say that some lessons need to be taught twice if they are to be learned at all. The Familiar of Zero had made it quite clear to the invading forces of Albion that so long as his Master, His Chosen, stood against them then so too did he and that he was a force that would not, _could not_ be conquered by men, gods, or demons. The first assault came in an armada of aerial ships and an entirely nightmarish flight of dragons, griffons, and manticores. The attack came so suddenly, so quickly, that no true defense could be made to stop the assault before it began upon the country's border town of Tarbes.

It was fortunate then, that the Familiar of Zero knew no such thing as playing defensively.

The exact numbers would flux between individual tellers, anywhere from a hundred to several thousand men, all slain not by a force of few or even many but by one. One who had been unfortunate to be visiting the town with his Master and so was there to feel her fear, to witness her trepidation, to taste her worry and doubt as bitterness upon his tongue. He took a single cursory glance upon the advancing force and with but a wave of his hand killed them dead.

Not destroyed, not maimed, not even injured, they simply died where they were, standing opposed to the familiar and that which was his. Monsters fell as severed puppets and the aerial ships went further on past the village to crash into mountainous peaks as no hand was left alive to guide their course. Then the familiar turned and returned once more to complete his breakfast of bacon and eggs.

Not a legendary beginning for a living horror but given that no one from the opposing side was left alive to tell the tale it was understandable really. If anything good came of it, besides the fairly obvious, the familiar learned a new lesson that day.

The horrors of war can only be told if there is but a single enemy left alive to tell the stories… and that only the most horrible things are remembered with crystal clarity.

And that was exactly what the familiar intended to do.

The human shell that had bound him for so long was brittle to the touch and could easily be torn asunder. His emotions fueled the decay and now more than ever before did they burn the pale skin as he remembered all that led him to standing alone on the hills overlooking a force of seven thousand. His Master, drugged into a dreamless sleep, safely carried away from a mission of suicide decreed by a man whose services were no longer accessible to the living. He smiled in fond remembrance of her sleeping visage and hesitated in raising a hand up to touch upon the cracking flesh of his face.

Was this… fear? Not concern, not worry, but true fear? For what was to be or not to be, that which approaches or stays away? He did not know, could not know, and as much as he wanted to, he would not be taught the source or the reason for an emotion that he felt regardless. That he felt it at all was a cursed blessing.

He regarded once more the advancing forces and turned his eyes back upon the retreating air ships, his bounded eyes lingering upon one that held a precious cargo.

He had made his decision.

Was it an eternity or was it an instant? The moons had traversed along their way across a starry sky but dawn had not yet approached so perhaps only a few hours had passed. Six thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine men and women lay dead around him and the one alive was trembling beneath him, a mote of dust before a mountainous tower.

He did not speak, he couldn't even in his natural state, but the one left alive listened regardless and would obey without question. His mind had been broken, shattered like glass, and all that he had been was lost on the winds of insanity. He would forever remember the events of this horrible night and he would tell them to anyone who dared to listen, who dared to try and make sense of the ramblings of a man dragged kicking and screaming beyond the brink of the mortal coil of existence and tossed back without a care. Satisfied, the familiar left the bloodied fields and managed quite the distance before falling completely to exhaustion.

The was neither Before the Beginning or After the End, his power, great and terrible, was not infinite and even one such as he could succumb to exhaustion, to weakness. He collapsed to the earth which trembled beneath his monstrous weight before nightmarish horror shrunk once more to mortal shell and form as a sword drank heavily the last vestiges of magic to better take control of its wielder's body and carry it onward to where he may yet be safe if not healed.

* * *

The Halfling, as he was prone to referring to Tiffania Westwood, was interesting. He had not met the elves of this world and from the tales of horror and fear that where whispered amongst the halls of the academy he had expected something that was terrifying, perhaps even intimidating if only to Derflinger, but what he got was… Well, to put it bluntly…

Sweetness with an unhealthy dose of naivety and a chest size that solidified the fact that yes, even a sword could be a pervert.

But there was more to the Halfling… oh yes he could see it in her just as he saw it in his Master. The power that birthed he and his Brother, which in itself could not, should not, exist in the Middle of Existence but there it was, plain as the day and shining twice as brightly.

Sitting back, he listened to Tiffania's playing on the harp with half an ear, the other focused upon the whispered words of Derflinger.

"Sire, I don't mean to question your decisions but… are sure it's a good idea to take her back with us?"

The familiar raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not afraid of elves but I am worried over how your Master's gonna react when we come back with her tagging along." The sword shifted in its sheathe. "I mean, remember all those times with that redheaded Germanian?"

He shivered, remembering roaming hands that touched at inappropriate places and flesh that stunk of a dozen male scents. It had surprised him the first time, annoyed him the second, and outright enraged him all the other times that followed. Bad enough that she had no true cause, no true reason for her adoration beyond what she perceived in him but that she thought herself his equal, something that he actually _desired_, was insulting. Her quiet ghost of a companion had better chances of catching his eye than she and only because of the hatchling under her care.

"See!" exclaimed Derflinger, mistaking the reason for the familiar's reaction. "Not good if that's aimed anywhere at us is it? It's not like she'll let you fall back on that one tactic of yours."

That tactic being him kissing Louise until she was a semi-conscious mess with a surprisingly strong grip with the most delightful little pant…

"Um… Is he alright?" Tiffania had finished her song and had begun to notice the smile on the familiar's face and how he was looking to the east. She wasn't sure if she was to be afraid for her sanctity… or incredibly envious.

Had it any eyes Derflinger was certain one of them would be twitching.

* * *

Louise always knew that there was more to her familiar than what he allowed her to see. She knew this the day after she had summoned him when he all but broken Guiche who had surprisingly grown stronger from the shattered remains of his pride. There were other signs of course and countless times she wondered over them and would try to voice those questions aloud but could never seem to find her voice for them. Was it fear of discovering the truth, of knowing what could not be forgotten even with magic? Derflinger referred to him as one would a king, the familiars bowed and postured at his passing, and any who stood in his way hastily rectified their mistake or paid for it with their sanity or lives, whichever broke first.

When she had been forcibly taken home, she only introduced him as her familiar and when questioned by her mother as to his name she found herself incapable of answering. She had asked him his name once before and his answer was a long, flat stare that made her feel rather stupid. She hadn't asked since and did not dare to try and name him herself. It made the family reunion all the more awkward when her familiar did not deign Louise's mother, Karin the Heavy Wind, someone worth noticing.

She had thought him dead on the hills of Saxe-Gotha when she awoke from the bewitched sleep. Siesta was there, crying in despair as her plan to save the two backfired in the worst possible way. Louise's familiar had chosen to remain behind whilst his Master was carried off to safety as a force of seven thousand marched to meet him. Louise had run to the stern of the airship and screamed her fury into the wind with more obscenities that any noble should know, cursing out the unknown name of her familiar over and over as bitter tears fell from her eyes.

That was when she saw for herself just what her familiar was capable of.

It was a roar that shook the pillars of Heaven and made the molten gates of Hell crack upon its calling. A midnight sky bled into a prism of light as a living horror flew over the battlefield and brought death in its wake. Too far away to see anything more than flashes of iridescent light, there was no mistaking the sound of monstrous wings flapping as explosions ruptured the earth amidst the screaming of the damned.

Then they were beyond even the sight of the massacre, which they left behind and Louise was left to wonder whether her familiar would return… or if she would welcome him.

That answer came readily when she saw him enter the Academy grounds not even a week later without a care as he all but dragged a confused and flustered girl behind him. Oh yes, he had frightened her, enraged her like no one has ever done before, and made her question his sanity by dragging what was apparently a girl with elven blood along as some kind of peace offering but what was really unforgiveable was the two not-so-tiny facts that were very much pronounced on the half-elf's chest that everyone just had to point out!

Any joy that Louise took from what had to be the greatest explosion she had ever cast was quickly vanquished with another session of highly inappropriate kissing session that resulted in…

Well that was neither here nor there…

There were other things to worry about besides reenactments of her handmaid's favorite novel series after all.

* * *

He regarded the obsidian goliath with clear disdain on his face. He had grown soft since his finding of the Halfling. He knew that her light was balancing out the darkness of his Master, making him unconsciously stay his hand when other times he would have killed his enemies without remorse or care. But then, the Halfling had impressed him when that one girl started a literal inquisition against her. It was her right to do whatever she wanted to the girl who would see her boiled alive for being what she was, never mind that Tiffania did not follow the faith of her people and such a punishment was for the worst of heretics. She could have seen her punished in the same fashion or, better, had asked for his assistance in dealing out the proper justice. Instead, she did the one thing he thought impossible.

She kneeled down beside the girl and asked if they could still be friends.

Since then… destroying his enemies has been… difficult to say the least. Oh, he could lay waste to anything that stood against him but when it came to actually _killing_ them… If he had known bringing the Halfling would result in this obscenity he would have left her in her damnable forest and be done with her but no, he wanted to see what she could become. What such a bright soul could do with the powers of chaos.

The first time he had left Sheffield alive… was out of disdain. She was nothing to him, a human enhanced by the runes burned onto her forehead and nothing more than that. She called forth an army of dolls against him, _dolls_. Dolls that barely numbered over a hundred when an army of _seven thousand men_ was vanquished in a single night. If she was a bit more presumptuous and sought to sick dogs upon him he would have killed her then for her own arrogance.

The second time, when she had tried to take his Master from him on the night of the Sleipnir Ball, the night when his Master wore the flesh of which she would become after her Realization… Sheffield had cheated by using one of _his _against him, thinking that he could not kill Tabitha at the behest of his Master. She was wrong of course, he'd have killed her easily if it was entirely her choice but every spell she cast never came close to killing him even without Derflinger's aid or by use of his own power. He had knocked Tabitha out cold, stolen Louise back and did to Sheffield's flight of gargoyles what he had done to her army of dolls.

But that last time… he had not let her go unscathed.

He had done more to her in that single instant than Guiche, Fouquet, and even Wardes _combined._ The first one emerged for the better with time, the second only now beginning to cease her flinching of the shadows, the last had nothing left to him and took his own life and the lives of his traitorous knights in a blazing storm of glory befitting a Viscount. Yet, Sheffield was the Servant Myozthirin, the Mind of God who was capable of wielding all forms of enchanted items and magical weaponry with the ability of a master mage and breaking what few rules those enchantments contained to limit their oppressive power. She could control an army of dolls and gargoyles and a hundred other spells all in the same moment so of course she would be capable of surviving the crushing of her mind.

Surviving… but not truly withstanding.

So she was here now, armed not with an army of false life but a single soldier, an oppressive force condensed into a massive body that dwarfed the tallest towers of the Academy that bore a glowing skull like visage for a face. Its sword could very well cleave the heavens asunder with a single bisection and its wielder stood proudly atop its head, laughing maniacally as the monstrous golem stomped forth and broke the barrier walls of the Academy.

"You will die for your evils, demon! Die, die, die!" There was nothing of her from before, the calm, cunningly arrogant woman that she had been before. Her hair was a mess, bags beneath her eyes, and her makeup a mess of colors on the pale skin of her face. She had been pushed beyond the brink of human limitations and it was only through the runes upon her brow that she still had sense enough to focus her insane depravity upon a single target.

The Familiar of Zero watched as the monstrous golem took another step forward to bring its sword down where he stood. Derflinger met the massive blade with a flash of magical force, the unstoppable force meeting the unmovable object. The Devourer of Magic lived up to its title and bit down upon the monstrous sword and drank deeply but it was an ocean to the lakes and rivers it had drunk before. It could not shatter the blade though it stood unbreakable against it. The familiar had fed his sword well but not well enough to combat the likes of this behemoth. The goliath's sword rose to the air and the wind of its passing tore the blindfold away from the familiar's face, revealing ruby red irises with slits for pupils.

"Those eyes…! Those damnable eyes! Don't you look at me with those eyes, Gandalfr!" shrieked Sheffield. The mountainous goliath's foot came crashing down with earthquake force and still the familiar remained standing even as, or perhaps because of, a pink-haired missile came crashing into his arms from the nearest tower.

Though he did not speak, there was no mistaking his surprise or anger at Louise's sudden fall into his arms. It was far from accidental, he had heard her scream his name when she had leapt from the window and—

Wait.

She had called—

Lips pressed roughly against his own, a tongue invading into his mouth as soft hands gripped tightly upon his crimson tresses. It was a quick kiss but it had done its job and Louise was satisfied to have at last turned the tables upon her beloved familiar, blushing brighter than he but that he was blushing at all was victory enough. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and stood up on the tips of her toes to whisper into his ear just as he did to her, speaking his first and only words.

"Upon my summoning I have brought you forth… Your name is…"

"_My Lady…_" He smiled and pressed one last kiss to her cheek for he knew what was to come.

"_Chaos Emperor Dragon… Envoy of the End!_"

His eyes snapped open, pupils aglow with _power_ as human flesh was torn asunder and surrendered to the truth that lied beneath. An explosion of prismatic light pierced the sky upon a lance of chaos given physical manifestation in the form of an emperor, an imperial dragon with no equal but one perhaps now two. Emerald scales gleamed beneath the stunning golden armor as wings, two massive and two minor, spread themselves wide to carry the draconic manifestation of chaos upwards into the sky. Azure horns curled back along a mane of crimson hair as eyes of the same bloodied hue narrowed and stared upwards at the young woman standing atop his head. For now, she was still Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière but in time she would come to be known by another name and though many would think otherwise she would forever be his Goddess of Chaos.

* * *

**FOOLS.**

_Shadowed wings flew over bloodied fields, what few people left alive cowering in the safety of stonewalls that crumble to the screams of the damned…_

**DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE ENOUGH?**

_A dark king standing at the head of an army of bones that march endlessly forth, leaving a trail of fire and death in their wake…_

**THAT YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THE ABSOLUTE NOTHINGNESS?**

_A blackened copy calls forth a storm of thunder and lightning, rain pelting down like bullets as it flies straight and true to that which it had once been and shall be again…_

**THIS IS THE END!**

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

_"The End Part Two"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Seriously, didn't anyone expect me to do at least one dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh!...? I did say that this arc would have nothing to do with the season but nothing at all about using a draconian monster for it. Though I admit, I initially had planned for the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to be the final dragon familiar rather than the C.E.D. but then I was reminded of the most broken of cards…

The Chaos Emperor Dragon: Envoy of the End is, as I said, a broken card as its abilities in-game allow for an almost assured victory from the instant it's summoned and is one of the few cards to be forbidden to be used in sanctioned tournaments in both the anime and real world versions of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Game. Hence why I made Chaos something of a "broken" individual, not quite insane but not really all there either. He adores what he does and what he does is destruction on a universal scale, hence his perverse interest in Louise. Speaking of…

Louise and Chaos would be… interesting. They're dynamics are a bit different than any previous familiar. C.E.D. doesn't love Louise, not in the traditional sense of the word as he possesses no actual human understanding of it and what little of he remembers is nothing more than a passing thought, a wisp of fancy. He loves to hate Louise just as he hates to love her. He see's her potential as a Realization, as another being such as he and one to nearly equal his power, but because of her botched summoning, a first I believe in the long line of familiars I've used thus far, C.E.D. came to her "wrong" hence his attitude. Though really, if you were suddenly transformed into say an ant, wouldn't you be a little bit on edge?

I tried to tone down C.E.D.'s power, I really did, but like Exodia before him, C.E.D. is just too immensely powerful and with absolutely no moral ground to speak of, he can easily decimate anything that stands before him. Problem is though, the more time he spends in his human body, the more human he becomes as we've seen with Sheffield. Unlike the previous draconians, I've included Derflinger for two reasons. Somehow has to act as C.E.D.'s translator since he can't remember how to speak with a human tongue all that well. Second… well, even overly powerful cards can still be equipped can't they?

Of the five, I'd say that I'd write C.E.D.'s story more than any others but in the grand scheme…? Hrmmm, I think Bahamut would take precedent were I to make a novel-length story with a draconian familiar.

Now, do continue on to the final chapter of our story…

Until the next turn of the page dear readers,

_Corvus no Genmu_


	51. The End: Part Two

"_I beg of you…_ _My slave who lives somewhere in the universe!_ _Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!_"

For such powerful magic words they are quite vague are they not? The universe has long since been proven to be far more massive than can be measured and the reflections even more infinite. Beautiful and strong can be defined in numerous ways and differ by one's own views of strength and beauty. However, a plea that comes straight from the heart fueled by a desire created from years of emotional torment by one's peers? That is a voice heard by any who are willing to listen.

Familiars of Zero is a series of one-shots featuring a plethora of what-if's consisting of a large cast of characters ranging from the unique to the downright bizarre. However, while the cast of familiars will be diverse a few key little details will remain in effect. All familiars will be sentient and will, at the very least, be chaotic neutral. I may include an "evil" familiar or two but I'm not really into writing horror all that much…

All one-shots shall be followed by an explanatory note regarding the new familiar (the who's, the why's, and the what's), a brief summarization of what could continue, and finally explanations towards an "OCness" on the pre-established characters. With that said, I hope you enjoy reading:

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

Last time on The Familiars of Zero…**  
**

**FOOLS.**

_Shadowed wings flew over bloodied fields, what few people left alive cowering in the safety of stonewalls that crumble to the screams of the damned…_

**DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE ENOUGH?**

_A dark king standing at the head of an army of bones that march endlessly forth, leaving a trail of fire and death in their wake…_

**THAT YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THE ABSOLUTE NOTHINGNESS?**

_A blackened copy calls forth a storm of thunder and lightning, rain pelting down like bullets as it flies straight and true to that which it had once been and shall be again…_

**THIS IS THE END!**

And now the final chapter…

* * *

"_The End_: _Part Two_"

"Oh really? I can't help but think otherwise…"

**YOU.**

"Yes. Me."

**IMPOSSIBLE. YOU ARE DESTROYED, THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT OF YOU TO RETURN!**

"Well, I'm rather famous for breaking the odds as you're about to see…"

* * *

The Shadows of Evil they had been called in the time of the Ancient Ones, the Fallen they were later to be known by those who still told the tales of their treachery, their inhuman villainy in the demise of they whom were their mothers and their fathers. They flew as locusts, scores of them blocking the sun beneath their featherless wings and like their insect brethren the Fallen feasted on everything that was in their path. Yet it was not the crops and fields that these monstrous birds devoured.

It was the living.

It mattered not the form so long as there was flesh to tear, bones to crunch, and blood to drink… so long as their appetite was appeased so too were they but there in lies the problem, the one flaw that the Ancient Ones unknowingly instilled upon what was to be their "Last Hope" in maintaining their place in the status quo of their world.

The appetites of the Fallen are insatiable and so too is their hatred…

For even so many millennium since, for even to those who were not born and so did not witness the destruction of their elders, the Fallen remembered the race that had sealed them away, that had driven them down into the hellish pits beneath the earth. They remembered and so they attacked with droves upon droves, feasting and growing in numbers by the day until they were no longer a meager flock but a veritable tide, a legion of shadows given wing and fangs.

The humans would die, this the Fallen believed with absolute certainty for what hope did they have? That Metal Titan was more of a shadow than they! Its flesh was hardy and its blood foul to the tongue but its bones lay just beneath ready for the crunching and the munching of slavering jaws. It felled many of them with its breath of lightning and blades of thunder but for every Shadowed Evil that fell from the blood-red sky, a dozen more rose up to the attack. It could not possibly defeat them with such numbers, not before the last rays of the sun vanished into the horizon and their truest power was at last unleashed upon the land. It would be torn asunder, its master ripped apart by bloodied teeth before its eyes, and then, only then, would it be granted the eternal rest it had been denied.

A change was in order.

He came from nowhere and yet he had been there since the beginning of the massacre. Twisting and coiling like a serpent through the legion, his breathe was the flames of the sun that ignited the air into a heavenly blaze. His roar was the gale of a hurricane, swatting them down like the arrogant flies that they were. A single swipe of his tail was the strike of a mountain and broke them like shattered stone upon the unforgiving earth below that rippled and exploded upwards into thick rivers of the planet's blood. It was this very blood that the Fallen coveted above all others and so they were given.

They burned, they broke, they shattered… but in the end, they all became one thing.

Dead.

Volvagia watched as the last of them crisped into ash and snorted a puff of smoke. And here he had imagined these new opponents to have rivaled his own…

* * *

He had earned a fair share of titles during his reign. The Lord of Thieves, the Duke of Darkness, Baron of Madness… but one particular title that always rested in that special place in the black pit of his heart was the apt but no less true title of…

The Warlock King.

Six millennia had passed since his reign and though his people had grown in numbers and kept an iron-tight hold on their territories, the sharp-eared elves were still the stronger force for his kind no longer dared to use the same black powers as he once commanded, as he once ruled with. His people had become weak, pathetic _insects_. To rule over them was to rule over _mediocrity_. He would not settle for the lands that are his by right of conquest, oh most certainly not. As they are now, it would be enough to placate his hunger, his desire for more.

Only the world would be enough to satisfy him… for now.

Like all those centuries ago, he rode at the fore of a skeletal tide but where once that was but a large lake, it had risen to an ocean's weight. Six thousand years, countless upon countless generations of warriors, mages, and everything in between was used to rebuild and go beyond what his ancient armies once were. Millions of lives lost to the passing of time, returned as a seeming, a falsity of life resembling it just enough to function in a war of conquest.

Against such numbers, there was no force that could stand against the Warlock King and his army of the dead.

Not even one who had unwillingly served under his banner.

Volvagia tried with everything that he had and more for though his last life was but a foggy dream, the Warlock King was a nightmare that never ceased to plague him when the moons were dark. Yet even with his vast power in his fullest form, the serpentine dragon could not maintain such magnitude for long for his true form was that of a hatchling, a child. Though the future was there, it was not there for him now when he needed it the most. He lasted long enough to destroy a one-tenth of the Warlock King's forces before he succumbed to reversion and fell into the waiting clutches of the skeletal soldiers.

A change was necessary.

Emerald lightning danced amongst the hordes of undead in sync with the music of a flute. Bones and sinew crumbled into ash as beams of green force tore straight through the lines with the greatest of ease. A burst of white lightning flew from the roaring jaws of a tiger's head as the blade it rested upon cut down the rest. A storm of colors, a clear-sided dominance of emerald over the ivory, decimated the once great army until at long last, there were only two combatants left in the ashen field.

The Warlock King… and the Power Ranger.

No words were exchanged, no witty banter or gloats of villainy. There was no need for one felt his victory assured with but a single swipe of his monstrous blade, the other knew this was just another evil meant to fall one more time.

Just like all the rest.

And like so many other evils, greater and lesser, this particular one would not fall without one final stand. _Power_ coalesced around the Warlock King and what once was a monstrous man became a demonic monster of unparalleled size and hideous figuration. Neither a boar nor a dragon nor even a man, this creature, this _thing_ was some twisted amalgamation of all three. Twin blades borne from the same monstrous sword wielded in human hands were clutched tightly in the Demon Lord's claws, piggish nostrils flaring as it opened its mouth in a hideous fusion of a boar's squeal and a lion's roar.

Victory was assured with the musical calling that brought forth a metallic titan that made the large Demon Lord appear as a child to its own massive stature. Fire rained in a storm of missiles and the massive drill finished off the oozing heart that struggled to rejuvenate the hellish fiend's flesh. In death, he who once had been king took solace in the knowledge that, at long last, the cycle of rebirth had been broken and this failure would be his last.

The Power Ranger of the Emerald Dragon sat wearily upon the head of his zord, sword and dagger both hanging loosely in tired hands. He was tired, nearly exhausted to the point of demorphing but he held the armor tightly in place.

The battle was far from over.

* * *

There is no greater enemy than your self, wise words spoken by one who did not intend for them to be taken literally.

This blackened figure, this dark mirror of the silver purity, flew on the winds of hurricanes and danced with bloodied lightning in a storm of sleet and thunder. Blazing red eyes glared hatred so thick, so vile, that one could feel it down to the depths of their very souls aided as it was by the oppressive psychic force that shattered any mind that dared to be in range of this vile copy's gaze.

Thousands of minds would break beneath its oppressive might, and millions more would perish soon after in the wake of its flight. Nothing in its path would survive the storm of biblical proportion, a storm that would drown the world beneath an endless sea.

A change… was not needed.

A force of pure wind so tightly woven that it was not so much a tornado as it was a solid beam of light came crashing down upon the Shadowed Copy from above. A flap of silvered wings sent the black clouds away into oblivion as sunlight radiated brightly upon the twin combatants. The two circled one another as though what lay between them was not air a but reflective glass, both so alike to the other that the only true differences between them was lay on and below their feathered skin.

The Shadowed Copy roared and unleashed a beam of orange light upon its foe who spun aside at the last moment and returned the attack in kind with another of a more floral variety. His attack struck true and impacted with explosive force. The black clouds did not dissipate and only at the last second did the Silver Guardian dodge the bladed assault but did not do so unscathed.

His vile twin knew that a battle, a natural one, would end in its demise and so it changed the rules of the game, broke whatever boundaries that were once a part of its own heart so that any blow it made would injure, break, and even kill. That attack, one potentially weak enough to do nothing more than leave a harmless scratch, would have beheaded the Guardian. As it was, the attack was enough to draw blood, real and true, for the first time since the Primordial War.

That… was a _horrible_ mistake.

For though the blood was diluted, even a single drop of it was enough… for _dragon's rage_.

Pupils shrank beneath amethyst eye ridges as energy, thick and azure, shone in a thick veil around the Silver Guardian before it flowed down into his opened beak. The Shadowed Copy flew back, expecting another beam of wind or solar energy, so imagine then its surprise when the ball of power was not unleashed but _swallowed_. The aura that was a veil became a physical force, taking shape into a massive dragon's head whose roar made the very heaven's quake before it came _rushing_ forth.

Oblivion came all too quickly for the Shadowed Copy.

Lugia hovered in place, the wounds already healed and the blood flaking away and leaving his feathers pristine once more. His eyes narrowed and gained an azure glow as his gaze turned to the sky.

"_Is that all?_"

* * *

"Well? You heard him, is that the best you've got?"

**YOU MISERABLE WRETCH… DO YOU THINK IT SO EASY? DO YOU THINK THAT THOSE WERE PAWNS I HAVE ON THE PLAYING FIELD? BUT YOU HAVE MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE…**

"Oh? Do tell."

**YOU ARE HERE WITH ME.**

"So I am… but then, so is he."

Maser energy bound into bolts of lightning arc against massive red eyes. Not enough to injure but just enough to startle. Bones buried beneath steel and wires, a life once lost returned with technological advancement and blasphemous hearsay. Once he was the King of Monsters, but in death he had become the last line of defense against that same devilish breed…

Kiryu.

**YOU _DARE?_ YOU DARE TO BREAK THE _CONVENANT?_**

"With him? Oh perish the thought…"

Chaos incarnate, bound from the essential forces that were Before the Beginning and from After the End, tightly formed so that the Middle of Existence may comprehend his majesty. Eyes of red, a mane matching the intensity of flames in its coloration, and emerald scales gleamed beneath the stunning golden armor. The Broken One… Envoy of the End…

Chaos Emperor Dragon.

A warrior of fantasy, a soldier of impossibility clad in a green bodysuit bearing a golden shield across his upper chest upon which was engraved a diamond shape bearing the rune for "dragon" at every corner. He wore a helmet of the Dragon whose jaws clutched down upon the obsidian visor and upon its brow, a ruby inlaid with gold. He stood proudly atop his mechanical partner, one of the Old Ones and whom shared with his caller a membership, a kinship, to that of the First Generation long lost to time…

Tom, the Power Ranger of the Dragonzord.

White as the freshly fallen snow with only small samplings of finest azure and deepest violets bearing wings with pinions so great as to almost be phalanges in their own right. A beak did well in hiding the fangs of the lower jaw, a better job than the pointed mask of dark violet that did nothing of the sort for the above-human intelligence in those red eyes.

Lugia.

A serpentine dragon with the horns of a ram and a mane of flame whose coils twisted and turned to keep him aloft. Small forearms that once served as the only means of motion when he was but a hatchling. Fire was his blood, the molten earth his flesh, the winds his closest allies. He who had been beloved and abhorred, whose life was now on its second chance…

Volvagia

"All of them at my side? Yeah, I dare."

Flames of molten earth burned a trail of crimson through the air whilst a beam of pure wind burst forth first as four and condensed together as one. Missiles and maser energy joined the fray with the musical melody of a flute as the Envoy made true to his profession and bent the laws of time and space asunder so where once there was few attacks there was now _hundreds_.

Yet it remained standing…

Yet it _smiled…_

And Horror was given a face.

**YOU IMBECILIC CHILD! FIVE? YOU HOPE TO CONQUER ME WITH JUST FIVE TAMED _INSECTS?_**

Rising to the unbelievable heights, gleaming eyes glared down upon the tallest of them who was no higher than an ankle.

**IN THIS BODY YOU AND YOURS ARE BUT ANTS BENEATH ME AND WILL PERISH AS SUCH.**

"… Huh, guess that's true… Doesn't seem at all fair does it… just inviting these guys to the party…"

A maiden of snow-white hair and eyes to shame the color blue, dressed as one of the most distinct of nobility, nay, as the most regal of royalty. A shadow floated over her tiny form, a draconic being that progressed into something larger with three snapping heads before that crumbled into something more machine than flesh. Yet that too vanished away into nothingness and, in a flash of azure light, gone was her once-mortal form and replaced was it by a dragon of white scales and azure eyes and a mane of golden hair.

Kisara, the Legendary Dragon of White.

Blue scales beneath techno-organic armor stronger than most conceivable alloys. A horn long enough to pierce through the tank-thick hides of greater bio-weapons far stronger and greater. Yet of the many generations that have come before and that will come long after him, he is forever remembered as the noble steed of the savior of the Old World.

Blau, the Panzer Dragoon.

The son of a vile sorceress, the reincarnation of a living embodiment of death itself but he was nothing like she who shared his blood or he from whom his soul once belonged. The back of his cobra's hood bore the sigil of a star trapped in the circle of eternity and upon his backs, a massive pair of angelic wings, a vivid reminder of his success… and his failure…

Jahara.

Not really the true heir to the throne of the King of Monsters, he was still the perfect vassal, the appropriate knight to serve under the banner of the one true king. Thin and possessing the litheness of a lizard, he was only just smaller than Kiryu himself in height because of his slouched stature. Discolored eyes are narrowed as emerald flames lick away at his barred teeth.

Godzilla.

Reincarnated once more with little memory of what he had once been before, he stands proudly as an Ultimate, with the red wings of a true Dragon to show off his accomplishment. In his hands he carries the weight of a sword longer than he is tall for though he is but a single level away from wielding the blade to its true potential and that of his own, it is still heavy in his claws.

Zeromaru, the AeroVeedramon.

Neither a man, a lizard, or even a bird, he had become some kind of fusion of the three, but whereas most chimeric monstrosities display quite evidentially their imbalanced properties, it was hard to see any such malformation in him. He had been cursed into this body, used as a vile experiment, and his hatred of himself and the gods he thought to have forsaken him sent him down a dark and dangerous path towards a pair of twin swords to reclaim that which he had lost. Though his form had changed since then, he was no less the man he had been before.

Aeon Calcos.

Scales of the purest of silver, a massive spiked spike topped with a deadly, venomous stinger… Of the many presented here on this unseen field, he is of similar mentality as the two behemoths of Kiryu and Godzilla. Intelligent to think, to reason, but nowhere near the same capacity as what lay before him as an enemy. Did that bring him pause? Did that make him fear? Far from it, he was ready for a good fight!

Argentum, the Silver Rathalos.

Contrary wise, he who towered as an Elder over the beast that was of the same world of an alternate time, was a dragon in every sense of the word. The oldest of the mortal blooded possessed scales to decree his great age with the bleached whiteness of centuries upon centuries of time but for his paws which remained dirtied by their obsidian past. His eyes decreed his above-human intelligence and their feral ferocity.

Grimoire, the White Fatalis.

If gods were so inclined to manifest themselves to their fullest glory than there was no better example than he whose very form was a magnificent sight of armored plates finely carved into a draconian shape. Amethyst scales that shone like freshly polished steel and set like the finest armor, with accents of bronze in the underbelly. Throughout many of his incarnations, he had earned a long series of titles; The Hallowed Father, the First Sire of the Eidolons, Conquerer of the Skies… but no title has ever fit him more than his own name.

Bahamut.

He was not a dragon. Not in the distinctive sense of the word anyway. He is as much a dragon as a lion is to a tiger, or a grizzly is to a polar bear. Yes, there are many distinctive similarities but there are the subtle differences as well. His forearms were too small to serve beyond what mere hands could allow while those of his wings carried his massive form through his favored wood. He did not breathe the traditional elements but death itself for he is the one to beware above all others in his world in the Underground. The claws that catch… The jaws that bite… and the eyes of flame…

The Jabberwocky.

"Well? Do you think that we are enough to stop you?"

**AN INSECT IS AN INSECT AND YOUR HIVE IS NOT ENOUGH TO STOP WHAT HAS BEGUN.**

Fire rained from a multitude of mouths, emeralds, reds, even stunning purples, and all impacted with a fiery detonation upon armor stronger than diamond's skin. Yet, this was the first wave of attacks, what followed next was a series of energies not so much breathed as _fired_ from their source. A massive wing cutting forth from spread wings, a mega flare from armored jaws, arrows of light that flew of their own accord… so many varieties, so much _power_ and yet it did nothing to mark against the sturdy hide though they succeeded in two aspects.

First… The assaults, so heavy and so numerous, were just strong enough to earn a step _back_ from that which the gathered dragons faced.

Second… they earned its attention.

**_INSECTS_****_!_**** I'LL SQUASH YOU ALL LIKE THE INSECTS YOU ARE!**

The attacks repeated with greater intensity, this time without the synchronization that brought wrath and fury upon them. Each assault came in turn, leaving no chance for retaliation, no chance of stabilization, no chance of their own loss to this most sanctimonious of foes. For though no return attack came, what answered from their own assault was neither screams of pain or roars of fury…

But laughter…

Cold, merciless laughter.

**HEH… HEHEHEH… HAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**IS THIS THE BEST YOU HAVE TO CALL UPON BOY? THESE TAMED BUGS? I EXPECTED MORE FROM YOU.**

"As well you should have!"

Multitudes of shining light came crashing down from the unseen sky and shattered against crimson eyes.

A **_scream_**, soundless and more painful than anything any voice had a right to create.

"Hardly a hive but I figured, what's a few more familiars?"

"A few" was hardly a fair estimation of the vast number of familiars present. Including those of draconian design there is fifty-two familiars present and accounted for. One hundred and four hands ready to fight and fifty-two souls and hearts thinking and beating together as one; the whole lot of them, attacking, striking, firing, and roaring their defiance in its face. Swords slashed, bullets flew, fires burned, claws dug in deep, and fangs even more so.

From the smallest little pink puff, to the immeasurable envoy, they fought with what they had and even more. Exhaustion did not exist because time and space were not yet an idea, an inkling for this place was neither the Before the Beginning or After the End but a place outside of the outside, where Nothing could exist and yet, here they all were, defying it, fighting it…

Some stood taller than the tallest of mountains and lackluster in coloration, others are delightfully small and colorful. Some wielded an intelligent blade, others wielded weapons better suited to them. Different as they were though, they were tied together by one, small little detail…

**WHAT… HAVE YOU DONE, _BOY_…? WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE?_ YOU THINK YOURSELF IN THE RIGHT FOR THIS, THIS _BLASPHEMY?_ YOU WOULD TEAR THE BARRIERS BETWEEN THE DIMENSIONS DOWN JUST TO CONTEND AGAINST ME? **

**FAKER! **

**BLASPHEMER! **

**YOU AND EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE EVER HELD PRECIOUS IN YOUR HEART WILL RETURN BACK TO THE NOTHING!**

**YOU WILL ALL RETURN TO ME!**

"No… We won't."

"You don't get it do you? Everything that I've done, everything that I am… is in thanks to the one Outside! The one that _you_ so foolishly warned of your coming! Did you think that he'd simply let you do what you wanted? Didn't you think that _we_ would let you?!"

**YOU WILL DIE!**

"Not before you. DO IT NOW GIRLS!

**WHAT?**

They are all Familiars of Zero.

"EXPLOSION!"

* * *

"That's the end of it I guess…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

No truer words can be written. Back in 2010, I started this story as a whim, a passing fancy inspired by one of the greatest novel-length fanfictions I've ever read. A little over two years has passed since that day and this fanciful whim has earned over four hundred followers, nearly seven hundred favorites, and well over eight hundred reviews… Had anyone told me of these results I'd have called them a daydream believer and laugh at the idea that any work of mine could become so renown, so well-received by hundreds of people… it's unbelievable really.

Almost as unbelievable as my retiring The Familiars of Zero…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… PFT! Yeah right! _Retirement?_ As if! You, _all of you_, never cease to inspire or amaze me with your ideas, your own stories, and like _heck_ that I'd quit when the games have only just begun! Besides, you all should remember that I've made a few promises of certain familiars-to-be-summoned including another, yes another, themed arc! Now, as I'm sure many of you have your questions as to the "Nothing" and the "Figment", well, let's just say that this ending was a little teaser for another series of one-shots I'm currently working on…

A Passing Figment

Let's have a small look shall we…?

* * *

Fifty-two distinct alternations of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, some masters of their craft, some only just begun… Some wearing rings, some carrying staffs, even one that bore herself a child. Each and every one of them aiming their penultimate spell not as fifty-two variants of the same person, but fifty-two _times over_ that one person…

Nothing could survive such an assault… but its stolen body was not carrying such favor.

And in the aftermath I watched as they departed back whence they came, not seeing the others they had stood beside, those whom shared in their experiences, they who could sympathize and strengthen one another. In their eyes, they had been alone in the face of a great evil, alone with their significant half, master and familiar, and together they had triumphed.

I watched and wondered if any would stop and think… What was this thing they had faced? How was it that they and they alone were called to ensure its halt if not its destruction? Who was it that had called them here and why was it that they had answered?

"The end of it? I'm not even sure I understand the first part of it… or any of it really…"

With my back turned to the questioner, he could not see my despondent smile. I should have expected this, I _had_ expected this… and even now I have no inkling as to what to do, what to say to him…

"Why have you remained Archivist?"

"I had some questions I wanted answers to, but something tells me you're not really the chatty type."

"I can't say much on something I don't even have."

To this day I don't know… I likely never will…

"Look, can't you even tell me your name?"

A name? How many times have I been asked this question? How many times have I ignored it, not heard it, or even acknowledged it? Until that one moment where truth was compelled from me, when I learned how easily the truth could harm me, I began to realize my situation.

"My name doesn't matter, I'm just…"

"Just what?"

"I'm just a passing figment of your imagination…"

I think… he'd be glad to know that at last somewhere in this vastness of time and space… that you will live forever.

"Hey, wait! He's gone… Damn, and here I had thought he was… a lot like… me? No, not me… Co—"

* * *

**On the next Calling...**

_"In A Half Shell"_


	52. Book Him

**DISCLAIMER:** All copyrighted materials belong to their respected owners.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE I:**

First off, let me introduce this author's note by saying that yes, I am indeed back but, no, I shall not be updating as frequently as I had once upon a time. This is primarily because of my working on finishing a novel that I hope to see published by the end of the year of which you can read the opening chapter in a prospective film format on my writer's portfolio website, which can be found through the links page of my blog, Bibliotheca Somniare Corvus. A direct link to my blog can be found on my author's page where I invite everyone to read my bi-daily postings on the likes of Disney Villains and whatever latest film happens to catch my fancy enough to write a review for it.

Secondly, as I'm sure a few of you sharper eyed folks have noticed, there has been a subtle change to this story's cover image. Is it a hint of things to come? Yes. Is there any set order to them? Nope. Why? Because frankly, inspiration strikes when it wants so who am I to try and argue with it otherwise? Just like its predecessor, a larger sized example of the cover can be found via a direct link on my author's page along with the, I suppose one could call it, the "first volume" cover. That all being said, let's move on to the story shall we?

* * *

**The Familiars of Zero**

By Corvus no Genmu

* * *

"_Book Him_"

There are laws that govern the multiverse. Rules the likes of which no one being is ever fully capable of comprehending though they may spend all of a thousand and one lifetimes trying. Such rules are the rules that any scientist worth their doctorates could speculate as being true and absolute but very few have the means or capability of testing their theories to the full extent. One such rule is the principle of medium transfer that states, in the simplest of terms, that no matter where one goes, there one is. This means that no matter the incredulous odds of incapability, if the dimensionally transferred object or being will retain any and all properties in a dimension without them. in layman's terms, if one were a superhuman in one world, they would remain as such in a world without them.

Such is the law of the medium transfer principle.

There is also the rule in regards to memory when one takes into account the possibility that no matter how outrageous the alternate world may be, that the individual that is they can still exist. As such there is a substantial risk of the traveller to receive memories not their own and be driven mad by result, particularly if they should travel to a world where their counterpart is dead but is made so within a significantly short range of time. Should the traveller be alive however, there is a higher risk of that individual's mind creating memories where none exists is even higher than the suspected loss of their sanity.

Such is the law of the memory accumulation principle.

However, the one rule in which no one, brilliant fool or idiot scientist, has yet to test takes into regard the method of the travel itself and not just the concept of taking an individual being to a world that would, in essence, break them in ways beyond comprehension due to laws beyond the boundaries of the medium transfer principle. There are several recorded ways of which one can traverse the dimensions of time and space to worlds marginally close and infinitely far away but these methods can be divided into two distinctive ways. The Doorway Method through which the individual makes use of a "hole" between the dimensions where the space between the two universes are so minute as to be nonexistent. The second method known as the Ark Method makes use of a device or vehicle capable of coursing through the space between the dimensions with such speed that the rider is not only unaware, but heavily protected from the effects of the space between spaces.

The space between spaces is a territory the likes of which no being has ever willingly or purposefully tried to enter simply for the fact that this nexus, this _void_, between the infinite worlds of existence is not of any one world but the entirety of them thrown together in a chaotic miasma. A kind of mixture the likes of which can cause irreversible harm to the traveler should they traverse the dimensions without a means of retaining their sense of self along with any and all objects they should be carrying. For the law of medium transfer principle becomes null and void within the space between spaces and the visiting individual and all that they carry upon their person is immediately and irrevocably changed to mirror that which they represent.

In layman's terms, an individual who has no prior background in the martial arts but is garbed in the attire of a knight will, upon emergence from the space between spaces, become the very epitome of knighthood from swordsmanship to valor. Likewise, an item that, in its home dimension, is nothing more than a mere toy will become the very object that it represents, right down to mass and accumulative experience of the object to equate the representation.

Such is the law of the voided identity principle.

Many have done and succeeded in the first law. Few have succeeded in the second. Rare is the individual who survived the third. Never before in the history of Creation itself, when the very Root of Existence was but a seedling nestled deep within its earthen womb, had anyone dared to make use of all three laws in the same instance.

* * *

Identity: the set of characteristics that one recognizes as belonging uniquely to themself and constituting their individual personality for life. Such is the dictionary definition of the term.

It must be nice thing to have.

An identity, I mean.

These memories, these experiences, these abilities… They are everything that is myself and everything that is himself. I'm _not_ him but he is now me. I know my life and I have fragmented pieces of his. My hands are clean of his sins but still the wretched stench of blood permeates in my nose, my hands clenching to let loose and do as I wish because much as she and others think otherwise…

I am no one's slave.

Not before when I was me.

Certainly not now when I am also him.

But I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I?

You want to get to know me?

Good luck.

I don't even know myself.

* * *

I was garbed for the events, not really a participant in any of the contests but I wasn't refraining from showing off whenever the opportunity arose and in a place like this, it rang at me from all sides. Not that I did much to discourage it. There was more than one opportunity calling to me at this convention and barely an hour in, I was already raking in the big bucks and chucking the leftovers for the inexperienced scavengers in my wake. True, a majority of the attendees were here for spirit of the convention but that didn't stop people from taking what they wanted from those who thought that disguising themselves as heroes made them as equally impervious to harm.

People like me.

Crook, thief, rogue, scoundrel… I've been called a lot of things by a lot of different people and most of them are true but for one. I have never been nor will I ever be, a villain. I steal. I rob. I cheat and if need be, I swindle. Sure, I take a cut for myself for my daily bread and butter, but the rest of it goes to those who deserve it more than the saps and the fools that let a two-bit crook like me unburden them of their wallets. Another tour around the place, maybe a few photos with a good lookalike to my character's companion and then it's off for home.

Too bad for me, I was so busy checking my latest loot of Benjamin's that I never saw what waited for me around the corner. If I had, I can assure you I would have taken a hard U-turn and never once look back. If it pursued, I would have kept running until I was old and gray had I known then what I know now. But no, I never saw it and fool that I was, I walked straight into the portal and I would have kept walking if it hadn't hit me that I wasn't in California anymore.

No not the sudden shift in scenery for there wasn't any scenery to be seen. There was no sound, no sight, no touch, and no taste. It wasn't anything. A second longer, I might have freaked out but you remember that hit I mentioned not even two sentences ago? Imagine the worst pain you've ever endured. I'm not talking about any of that pansy crap like getting your wisdom teeth pulled or setting a broken bone. I'm talking about the kind of shit that you only see in movies, the kind where only the heroes ever seem to shake it off like it ain't nothing but a mosquito bite but for us real folks? Yeah, we're rolling on the ground, screaming and crying for our mamas and whatever deity we hope is listening for the pain to stop.

You got it now?

Good.

Now, multiply it by the worst tortures you've even had the displeasure of knowing. Whether you've seen it in action, read it in a book, or heard the screams for yourself it don't matter. You know them well enough to know the kind of agonies they inflict, particularly if you know those by the man whose name coined the phrase "sadism." Bones being broken and improperly shoved back into place. Limbs being stretched beyond comprehension as knives tear the flesh asunder straight down to the goddamn bones… Yeah, that's the kind of shit I'm talking about.

You think you understand?

You don't have a goddamned clue.

By the time it was over… Hell, I don't know how long it was. Could have been half-a-minute. Could have been my entire goddamn life. All I knew, all that I could comprehend, was that the pain was over and my head was scrambling with memories and experiences that I knew weren't mine and at the same time, I felt the exact same damn thing for my own true memories. That the life that had been mine was some kind of dream and that I've only now been awoken from the nightmare that it had become.

All thanks to the girl I was trying to kill.

Sorry. Did I forget to mention her?

Yeah. Pain… it does things to you. It makes you into an animal—no. No, that's not right. An animal may lack in sentience but it makes up for it in instincts. It knows whether to fight or to flee and in that moment I had no comprehension of either. All I knew was that the nothingness that had surrounded me was filled with some things, that the pain was still clawing its way down into the very recesses of my soul, and there, in front of me, was someone that I could, however subconsciously, cast the blame.

I don't know what snapped me out of my dementia. It could have been her screams or that of the crowd. It could have been the fireball that nearly took my damn head off. It could have been the sight of creatures that could not be real, that I know, in both sets of shattered minds, could never have been real by flesh and blood or steel and oil. But it wasn't any of these. Not really.

It was the device strapped to my arm, the one that I had painstakingly built for the last year to make a faint semblance to the real thing actually being the real thing itself. The leather was worn from a constant use that hadn't occurred, the hardened plastics gleaming in sharpened steel, and the pathetic spinning motor was now a whirling storm of death.

I relaxed my hand and the blades stopped their deadly revolution near the girl's neck. It was then that I became aware of the guy that had chucked the fireball at me. Hard not to when the bastard shoots something at me that feels like a goddamned tranquilizer and making my poor motor control go even further on the blitz. I stumbled back off the girl and glared blurrily at the man and asked the first question that came to mind.

"Why the hell are you in a dress?"

Priorities. I had them.

Whatever the man said, I couldn't tell you. Why? Aside from the fact that he was speaking something that sounded like a D&D version of freaking French, the girl that I had nearly beheaded had grabbed my face and planted one on my lips. At this point, it was rather fair of me to assume that I was on some kind of drug trip likely brought on by my kidnappers because correct me if I'm wrong but the first thing one should not do with the person whom nearly killed them is to kiss them.

Pain assaulted me again but compared to what I had just endured it was like getting a bitten by a freaking mosquito and at least I got a kickass looking tattoo on my hand for it rather than a—

Nope.

There's the goddamned headache now.

And there goes my consciousness.

* * *

What followed was a night full of screaming, shouting, and a whole mess of explosions both literal and figurative. It took a while but I soon learned that I really wasn't in California anymore. Hell I wasn't even on the same goddamned planet anymore because unless someone somewhere really screwed the pooch, then Earth had only one pale moon and not two that vaguely reminded me of _Halo_ for some reason… Apparently, I had been hauled off to magic school and unlike a certain scar headed boy, I wasn't there to join the student body. No, apparently I had been summoned, freaking summoned, here to be a familiar.

The very girl I had tried to kill no less.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière.

Talk about freaking pretentious… How many last names does a person need around here?

Whether it was my attempt at murder or that time of the month, the girl, who I might add was all of four feet and nine inches tall to my solid six despite us being close to the same age, was a bitch in every sense of the word. I won't go into too much detail on how our first conversation went but, at the time, I was proud of the tears I seen shimmering in her eyes as she ordered me out of her room for the duration of the night. Opportunity was knocking and I tried to make use of it by way of escaping the castle when I caught sight of the moons and…

Well. Let's just say that any passerby and eavesdroppers learned a few new bad words and leave it at that shall we?

As for yours truly?

Well, I learned some things too.

The memories that weren't and yet were mine… I _recognized_ them. I knew them because I had seen them myself on a television screen with stunning graphics that couldn't compare to seeing it for real. The "toy" that I had made had become the very thing that it had been based on. I tested it enough times on the walls to know that it certainly cut like the real damn thing. My clothes certainly didn't feel any different but I'm a guy, what the hell do I know about clothes? My face was still mine. I saw it well enough in the girl's dresser mirror. I didn't feel any different physically, maybe a bit more fit than I was used to. I kept myself in decent shape but I know I didn't have the strength to swing around a weapon that weighed a good twenty pounds more to its original five.

One of the not-mine-memories surfaced and just as I envisioned it in my mind so too did I see the results right in front of my face.

I don't give a shit what you heard from anyone else, I did NOT scream like a little girl at what I saw.

It was an… exclamation. Of surprise and excitement. Because if I could do _that_…

Then what else could I possibly do?

Well, I was going to find out or my name isn't [Redacted].

"… The fuck?"

My name is [Redacted].

"No. No goddamn it! My name is—"

[Redacted].

[Redacted]. [Redacted]! _[Redacted]!_ **_[Redacted]!_**

Okay, check my wallet then! See, there's my Driver's License with my picture right there next to… my name…

[Redacted].

"No."

I was stolen away from my home with no chance of ever being able to go back. My memories had literally been torn to shreds and I had been granted gifts I didn't want or need. And now, I didn't have my own goddamn name.

"… I need to hurt someone. _Badly_."

* * *

He wasn't much. An arrogant little twat with a bad taste in shirts but you know what? He'd do just fine as a punching bag. I hadn't really planned for him to fit that role for me but you know, spending the night sleeping in a goddamn bale of hay, waking up to deal with the pint-sized witch and her slut of a rival… well, my fraying temper was nearing its breaking point when I had caught sight of the twat playing with the heart of another girl.

There are few things that really piss me the fuck off. I don't know if it was because of my own experiences or _his_ but I _really_ don't like bigotry in any form and I still recall how this particular twat had talked down to me when I was stalking about in the halls. But you know what really did it for me? When I caught sight of the little fucker wooing another girl. Playing with a woman's heart… that's nothing what any man would do. Scum like him was what gave men like me a bad name. I couldn't see much with how the blonde cared for his attentions but it was painfully obvious that the younger brunette was really sweet on the guy. A first love if I guessed correctly. Putting him on the spot with the two girls was poetic justice really.

Call it chivalry. Call it brotherly or even paternal instincts. Call it whatever the hell you want I don't give a damn.

This twat got half of what he deserved.

I was setting to give him the rest.

"Wait! Guiche cut it out already! Duels are prohibited!"

Oh well if this isn't a surprise. Was my "master" actually trying to stop the fight because she was worried about me? Thought she was still ticked off at me considering our last conversation ended up with me being forbidden from eating until dinner.

Not that it didn't stop me from swiping some grub as I left the dining hall but still it was strange that she actually cared about my wellbeing.

"What's prohibited are duels between nobles. He's a commoner, so there's no problem." The twat smirked at the smaller girl with a weird, almost knowing glint, in his eyes. "Don't tell me that your heart has been moved by him Louise."

"Who would?! Don't be ridiculous! I just don't want to watch my familiar get beat up!"

Ah isn't this just fan-fucking-tastic. I have a tsundere for a "master." My life just can't possible get any more fucked up can it?

"Whatever you say, the duel has already started!" The blonde ponce waved his wand, which was a freaking rose of all things, and a suit of armor emerged from the earth at his feet. The armor looked faintly feminine in design but overall wasn't all that impressive compared to what I've seen at conventions and some video games. If this guy was aiming to intimidate me, he should try for something out of _Soul Calibur._ "I am called Guiche the Bronze and so this bronze Valkyrie will be your opponent."

"Bronze huh…" I held up my left hand, noticing the faint glow of the runes but otherwise ignored it as I said, "well I hope you aren't too attached to that little doll of yours. Because I aim to turn it to slag."

Fire burned in my veins before it erupted forth through the skin of my left hand, burning away the flesh of my fingers and leaving a molten mess of blood and sinew in its wake though I felt no pain. I clenched my fingers and held up a fist-sized glob of magma.

The cries of surprise were only half as satisfying as the screams of horror. It was a disgusting sight after all.

"You-You're a mage?!" cried Guiche.

"Magic? Please. This ain't no goddamn magic!" I chucked the molten glob at the golem and smirked as it exploded in a blazing ball of fire and burning shrapnel that sent the watching crowd scrambling back while the ponce just fell flat on his ass. "Is that it?"

"You… You…!" Guiche waved his wand once more and this time, three golems emerged, two armed with regular swords while the middle one carried a war halberd.

"Three against one ain't fair odds." I said as my hand returned to normal flesh and blood before a sudden emptiness flowed through my limb. Emerald light ensnared my flesh and turned it translucent as vapor as a ghostly figure of a woman twirled about it.

I'm fairly certain I heard the sound of wood cracking amidst the crowd but I ignored it as I stared at the figure in my hand. Was it my imagination or was that—

The sound of clanking bronze brought my focus back to the golems attempting to rush me. I whipped out my hand and the ghostly figure enlarged to a fully human sized wraith that entered into the middle golem who skidded to a halt for all of a second before its halberd pierced the breast of its fellow golem on the left. The one on the right turned just in time to watch as its compatriot was hurled down upon it, crushing the two into scrap from the force of the overhead swing.

"Damn," I couldn't help but whistle appreciatively. "Got to love _Possession_… Still, do me a favor won't you? **Die.**"

The golem looked to me and nodded once before it turned its weapon upon itself and pierced itself straight through the chest before it crumbled to the ground, lifeless as a puppet with its strings cut. Though he never gave any orders to them, I always wondered if those under possession, oiled machine or bloodied man, would respond to commands. Seems I was right.

"This—This is impossible! You're nothing but a plebian!" cried Guiche as he summoned another contingent of golems, six in all. "How can you use magic!?"

"I told you once and I'll say it till I'm blue in the face bucko. I ain't using any kind of magic. Now…" The skin on my hands crackled away like flaking clay as the herd of broncos stampeded in full golden glory in my veins. "Buck off!"

The wind roared to the whinnying of horses before the golems were hurled into the air and held aloft like metallic air balloons, but I was far from done. The skin on my hand healed over before the storm cycled through my veins as thick, angular crystals ripped their way through the back of my hands. Electricity hissed and sparked angrily between the crystal growths and I swear my voice gained a faint electronic hum to it for a moment.

"Tell me Guiche the Bronze, do you know what happens to bronze when it's struck by lightning?"

"N-No…"

"The same thing that happens to everything else!"

Lightning blasted out of my hands and impacted the foremost golem before it scattered like writhing serpents across the rest. Holy shit this—there just weren't enough words to describe how awesome a sight it was to see this for real instead of pixels on a television screen! The golems crumpled to the ground the moment _Bucking Bronco_ had run its full effect and while electricity still sparked dangerously across the remains, none of them were getting up. I glanced over at Guiche and saw that the poor sod was actually quivering but from anger or fear I couldn't tell. It was probably the latter given that his little flower wand was missing its petals by this point.

I started walking towards him

"N-No! Stay away!" He waved his wand but nothing happened.

"What's the matter? Run out of MP? Well, I'm still ready and raring to go!"

"I-I yield!"

"So fucking what?" I snarled. "This isn't a duel remember? You were aiming to do me some serious harm and by the God, so am I!"

I held up both my hands and clenched them into claws as I felt more than heard the rustling of feathered wings beneath my skin. Avian scales erupted beneath the flesh of my fingers as my nails lengthened into predatory claws before ebony feathers pierced out from along the skin of my arm. I was ready and able to unleash the _Murder of Crows_, just let it go and the flock would rend the flesh from his—

_What am I doing?!_

I stopped, standing over Guiche's quivering form as he pleaded for his life. I clenched my fists tightly and—

"AH!"

Socked him straight in the face.

"That was for the girls whose hearts you broke." I muttered before letting go of my grasp on the _Murder of Crows_ and watched with some bit of disgust as the feathers retreated back beneath my skin and my hands returned to normal. Shit that's going to take a while to get used to. I glanced around at the crowd, ignoring the muttering whispers of being a demon, some kind of heretic mage, or… a disguised elf? The fuck is that about? Ah well, there's Louise now, looking so absolutely gobsmacked that I just couldn't help smiling. Damn. She's cute when she's not being an utter bitch to me.

"Who are you?" She whispered. I'm sure she was asking for more than my name but given that she hadn't really bothered asking it before, I felt this was as good a time as any to introduce myself.

"Call me Book—" No. No goddamn it! That's **not **my name!

"Book?"

"…" God fucking damn it to the heart of Hell and back again. "Shepard. Shepard Book."

* * *

You'd think that things would have started looking up after that. Well, they did in some ways and in others… not so much. My relationship with Louise improved to a point where I could call us friends even if she was a tsundere all the goddamn time with more tsun than dere when it came to me and anyone else of the female persuasion. I swear, the girl has some kind of jinx on her or some weird shit given how often she seems to stumble on me in the middle of something that couldn't possible be anything else but a lewd act, at least in her eyes. That leads me to the downside of my showing off that I was neither a commoner nor one to take any kind of shit from people. Y'all remember that rival of Louise I mentioned, the one that I called a slut?

I was wrong to call her that.

Calling her a slut would be an insult to sluts everywhere.

Spending nearly two weeks avoiding her like the damn plague and refuting any of her attempts at sending me gifts, I was rather taken with the sword Louise had been kind enough to purchase for me for reasons I'll get into later, the girl sent her damn salamander after me. Rather than try and see if I could get away with killing the thing, I decided, rather stupidly, to go into her room. The girl, Kirche then tried to get me to have sex with her simply for the fact that I had impressed her with my use of the _Devil's Kiss_. That and her family had a history of stealing away would-be spouses of Louise's family.

How do I know this? The bitch actually told me this upfront with not one but _three_ different men trying to meet up with her for some prescheduled private time. She refuted them all whilst also getting their damn names mixed up but at least she had the sense to drive them away via flaming serpent to the balls. No better way to make a man run than to aim below the belt.

If this place was an anime, and I was beginning to suspect that it was one somewhere given the amount of stereotypes I've seen everywhere around here, Kirche would be the "sexy one." Not the "flirty sexy one" that is generally the most attractive one of the bunch and flirts shamelessly but is generally very heartfelt in her affections, oh no. The one that is so damned sexually promiscuous that anywhere else, she'd be arrested for sexual harassment never mind the possibilities of rape given that the bitch actually cast some kind of lust spell on me!

Well… to be fair, the results weren't what she or I had expected.

Given the nature of Kirche's nightly encounters, I'm willing to take a stab at presuming that her little "lust enhancer" spell works in a way that it increases the amount of lust in the target so that they're as free of the sexual inhibitions as Kirche. However, that Kirche must have used this spell whenever her target was feeling skittish or, as she called my case, playing "hard to get." As such, no matter their reservations the target still felt some kind of attraction to her and reacted to her as the spell intended.

Me?

Not so much.

The moment the spell hit me I was filled with a desire, a fire that needed to be put out by the affections of another and I wanted her right then and there. The only problem was the stupid broad trying to pin me down on her bed and trying to force my mouth open with her tongue. I shoved Kirche off me like a sack of potatoes, and started for her door only for it to be blown apart by the excellent wand work of my master, Louise. The girl took one look at the scene, me with my shirt half opened and Kirche in her lingerie, and opened her mouth to begin a tirade that I quickly cut off by pressing my lips against hers and ravaging her mouth with my tongue like it was going out of style. She wasn't the one I wanted but she was close enough to my liking.

In my defense… I have a thing for girls with spunk and by God did Louise have plenty of it.

Kirche didn't take too kindly to that by her outraged squawking and I raised my hand as wintry cold flowed through my veins and—

_WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?!_

Dazed and disorientated, it was only because of my arm wrapped firmly around her shoulders that Louise didn't collapse from the amount of blood flushing her face redder than Kirche's hair. I kept a firm grasp of _Old Man Winter_ as frost enveloped the flesh of my left hand and icicles erupted from the faintly glowing runes. I leveled a glare upon Kirche the likes of which must have been frightening seeing that she flinched away from me and her pet charmeleon-wannabe skittered for cover underneath her bed.

"Get this through your head. I do not nor will I ever feel anything for the likes of a disgusting wench like you who has to resort to magic to get a man to come willingly her bed. Chase me all you want. You'll be old and gray before I give you a second glance and trust me when I say that it'll be no better than the one I'm giving you now."

I escorted Louise out and slammed the door shut behind us, using a blast of winter's wind to cover it in foot thick ice for good measure. I could tell that my Salts was all but gone and that it'd take the better part of the night and next morning to refill on its own before I could use my Vigors again but I had enough left to maintain the manifestation of _Old Man Winter_ through my veins until the spell wore off. I could feel it scratching at the back of my head as I walked a strangely quiet Louise back to our room but it was a hell of a lot weaker than when that witch first cast it on me and kept getting weaker the longer I kept the cold flowing in my veins.

Unfortunately for me, the blessed silence was soon ruptured the moment we entered Louise's room and my little master started on a tirade that was more like cute stuttering than anything else though I think I could understand just what she was trying to say.

"Yes, I was in her room but not by choice. That lizard of hers caught me by surprise and rather than risk you getting in trouble for my killing it, I decided to see what she wanted. Stupid of me I know but I didn't think she'd go as far as she did."

More cute stuttering and as she started searching her drawers for something that I knew she wouldn't find. After that first night, I made sure to search out for any possible tools against me and I actually had destroyed the riding crop and the collar though I kept the chain.

… What? I could use it in conjunction with my _Shock Jockey_! Get those lemons out of your brains!

"Yes she came on to me and believe me when I say I did not want anything that she was offering. She cast some sort of lust spell on me and that's why I've got _Old Man Winter_ active. The frost is increasing the spell's rate of decay and it's helping me from acting out any further than I have. Unless you wanted me to resume raping your mouth with my tongue."

Huh. She actually squealed and tossed herself on her bed. Here I thought that my attempt at sarcasm would have gotten an explosion spell to the face. With her face pressed against her pillow, she muffled something out at me that I couldn't quite make out.

"Why did I what?" More muffling and I sighed in resignation. "Louise…"

"Why didn't you kiss her?!" she yelled at me, her face red and tears shimmering in her eyes. Ah God, how do I fix this without screwing this up further.

"Kirche's spell filled me with lust but it was not for her. I'm no expert when it comes to magic but I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that her spell likely enhances the desire for someone that the victim has strong feelings for. Unfortunately for Kirche, I didn't feel a speck of attraction towards her so my attentions were focused only on the one whom I did feel attracted to."

Louise hugged her pillow tightly to herself but only covered half her face with it, firmly set on leveling a fierce glare at me that would have worked if her entire face were not as pink as her hair at this point. "So that's why you ki-ki-kissed me?"

"What can I say? You're the kind of girl that I find attractive."

Louise was silent before she snapped her fingers and the lights in the room flicked off. Guessing that the conversation was over, I made for my mattress on the floor. It wasn't an actual bed and reminded me more of those futon things from Japan but at least it wasn't a pile of hay. I had just settled down beneath my blanket when I felt a small weight settle on my back and a hand grasp me tightly on the shoulder.

"Louise?"

"Sh-Shut up and go to sleep. Stupid familiar…"

* * *

I had thought that I would have seen it all by this point in my life. Never mind the freakish animal menagerie going on around me with floating eyeballs, giant moles, and intelligent dragons oh my. Never mind the abilities I possessed due to my summoning or Derflinger, the six thousand year old talking sword who could knew more dirty jokes than I thought possible of anyone not of the same caliber as a certain Toad Sage was capable of knowing. Never mind that Louise was a childhood friend of the heir apparent whose visit was spoiled by the stupid competition and the equally stupid attempt at thievery by some broad named Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt or the debacle that followed.

Though using a rocket launcher was kind of awesome…

No.

No, it was the person standing before me that could not possibly be here.

She couldn't be here not because she didn't exist but because I _knew_ that she could not exist. I myself had seen it, done it, _ensured _it. Well… not the me that is me but the me that is _him. _The him that is frankly so stunned to see her the best that I can do is gape like a goddamn fish as she approaches me with a curious air.

She was dressed just as I had last seen her. A white corset beneath a short blue jacket and long blue dress skirt that altogether made her look like she walked straight out the pages of an American steampunk novel. Her hair was long as when I had first met—first _seen_ her and tied in the same loose ponytail that I had preferred over her shorter hairstyle. On her neck was a small choker bedecked with a pendent that bore the shadow of a bird flying through the open air. Honestly not my first, second, or even third choice of pendent wear but that was all those damnable twins were offering and it was a hell of a lot better than that damned cage.

Fucking twins.

"So… you're not what I had expected." She tilted her head and goddamn it, it was all I could do not to blush at her scrutiny. Louise might be my type but this girl, this woman… it wasn't me and it was me that fought for her, bled for her, and fucking killed for her. "You're not him but you are. How did you accomplish this?"

I swallowed and glanced up and down the halls that were strangely empty despite it being the middle of the freaking day. "I don't know, Ellie."

Her eyes narrowed. "Say that again?"

Oh crap, did I piss her off? Oh man, I'm going to end up in the core of the sun or worse, Rapture! "I don't know…. Ellie?"

"You… sound really familiar." She said after a long moment of staring at me in silence.

I do?

"Like a voice whispering in the background of my memories."

Whispering in the background of her what? Wait… she couldn't possibly be—I mean that's just impossible isn't it?

I was just imagining things, making assumptions out of nothing. She couldn't possibly—

"So where's that Labrador puppy you promised me?"

_… Holy shit!_

When I played the game, hell, when I played any game, I tended to monologue like a goddamned idiot most of the time, substituting my character's dialogue with my own thoughts and opinions as I went about doing shit and God damned if I didn't have plenty to say when I played that particular game. Call me crazy but I swear that most of the time, she had answered me right back too, particularly when I was cussing myself out for running out of ammo or Salts before she went and got them for me straight out of nowhere.

She _is_ the same Elizabeth that I and he had—Oh. Oh crap. If her powers allowed her to "hear" my voice in her memories of the events that transpired in the game then she heard everything that I had ever said which meant that I was about to die by way of being torn straight into the heart of the sun. In my defense, I had no idea that he was actually her father and, until I learned this awkward truth, I was all for flirting with her shamelessly throughout my ventures in Columbia. _His _ventures. Damn it, I'm getting a headache now!

She smirked at me and reached up to shut my gaping mouth. "Just so you know, I hate _Oedipus Rex_."

That's… nice? I never cared for that story either but then most Greek stories sucked anyway. It was like the concept of having a happy ending was against the law or something.

"But I am rather partial to George Michael."

Wait, what?

Elizabeth leaned up on the tip of her toes and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek.

"See you around Shepard or as you say… I should go."

And she was gone in the blink of an eye just like those goddamned twins.

…

"Did she just make a _Mass Effect _reference?"

* * *

**_Until the next summoning..._**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES II:**

Now let's see if I can answer all the preemptive questions here… First, I'm well aware of the Familiar of Zero crossover story with Bioshock. In fact, I have both favored and followed it since its initial publication and eagerly await the next update. This story was not written as a nod to tit but rather at an attempt at something wholly different than what I had done previous though also being somewhat the same in that regard leading me to point number two…

No, this is not a self-insert of myself or anyone of whom I am acquainted with, this character is my attempt at a (somewhat) realistic view of the trend that I and many other writers have set on having a "mundane" individual be granted abilities upon their summoning as the familiar of Louise the Zero because of how they were dressed or what they were carrying on their person. If it weren't obvious by this point, this individual was dressed as Booker DeWitt of _Bioshock Infinite_, more specifically "his" version of the character whom he played through the main game. He possesses the Vigor of Old Man Winter thanks mostly to drinking from a real world version of the bottle at the convention he was attending. His name "Shepard Book" was not originally intended as a tongue-in-cheek gesture towards the _Firefly_ character of the same name. In fact, I hadn't even realized the connection until I was set to posting this very segment.

While it initially looks like Shepard is going to fall in love with Louise, such is not the case as his real-world affections lie in the very girl whom he had actually admired and adored though she was nothing but a fictional character at the time. As I'm sure many of you can attest, there are some games that you well and truly invest yourself in when you play. You simply cannot put down the controller because you know that you _must_ see the story through to its end. Such was the case for me when I played _Bioshock Infinite_ and having recently watched a very entertaining Let's Play by Cryaotic, I was inspired to create a character who truly "fell in love" with the role he had been given and had the same train of thought as myself and Cryaotic in that neither myself or he had any clue that Elizabeth was actually Booker's daughter, making both of our comments rather awkward after the fact.

Shepard Book is _not_ Booker DeWitt, not physically. He has his memories, his skills, and even his Vigors, but he is, if anything, a reincarnation of the man and not the man himself, hence Elizabeth's own interest in him thanks to her "listening in" to his verbalized thoughts/opinions throughout the game. She was able to recognize this almost instantly upon seeing him, both with her eyes and her powers, and so immediately dissuaded any concerns he would have before he had a chance to actually have them with her little comments at the end there. Truth be told, I originally intended to have the twins there but I find Elizabeth's involvement in the world of Halkeginia far more interesting, don't you?


End file.
